Le Don
by france-ena
Summary: Des enfants disparaissent mystérieusement ou sont assassinés.  Des femmes subissent d'étranges attaques. L'agent Cynthia Cahill qui possède "le don" contacte Mulder et Scully pour unir leurs forces à une enquête qui les confrontera à leurs démons.
1. Prologue

**Le Don**

**(PARTIE UN)**

**Route de campagne d'un petit village isolé**

Cette nuit là, un orage grondait sourdement.

Affairée à son travail, une jeune femme patrouillait courageusement dans une banlieue considérée maudite par les villageois de cet état Californien.

Spécialiste en psychologie criminelle, l'agent Cynthia Cahill (_**Sindy pour les**_ _**intimes)**_, ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à l'horreur qui l'attendait.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un étrange cri provenant de très loin. Cela lui fit penser à l'appel désespéré d'un tout jeune enfant. N'écoutant que son courage, la jeune femme appuya sur l'accélérateur et se dirigea vers une petite route secondaire qui longeait la forêt. Martelant brutalement son pare-brise, la pluie nuisait à la conduite de son véhicule.

Sindy Cahill commençait à regretter l'impulsion qui l'avait amenée à suivre cette petite route mystérieuse située en pleine forêt.

**"**_**Je vais faire demi-tour**_**. **_**Cette forêt ne m'inspire pas confiance. Il y a quelque chose dans les énergies qui sonnent faux. N'y vas pas, Sindy." **_songea-t-elle.

Le cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, elle reprit son trajet initial. Oui! Elle allait quitter cet endroit. De toute façon, ce lieu n'était pas prévu dans son itinéraire. Sa décision prise, Sindy poussa un soupir tremblant. Pourquoi risquer encore des ennuis avec ce que sa grand-mère appelaient le don…?

Mais une petite voix intérieure qu'elle connaissait déjà trop bien lui souffla que les ennuis, hélas, commençaient.


	2. Une enfant disparaît

**(Los Angeles, 6 mois plus tard)**

L'enfant était encore obligée de fuguer pour survivre à la violence de son beau-père qui, une fois de plus, venait de se saouler à mort. Quand il était dans cet état, la petite fille de neuf ans préférait s'enfuir du _"__**mobile home**__"_ et attendre que la crise soit passée avant d'oser se montrer. En l'absence de sa mère qui travaillait de nuit comme serveuse dans un bar routier minable, l'enfant se retrouvait la plupart du temps sans défense devant son beau-père alcoolique et violent. Craignant qu'il ne la tue dans un accès de delirium tremens, elle préférait s'enfuir loin de cet être dangereux.

La fillette qui avait perdu son petit frère l'an dernier soupçonnait son beau-père de ne pas être étranger au décès de son cadet. Elle avait très peur de cet homme au regard de glace et une petite voix en elle lui soufflait de se tenir loin de lui si elle tenait à vivre. Elle décida d'errer sans but, dans le parc, près d'une petite rivière.

Soudain, une main boueuse se plaqua brutalement sur son visage et la tira avec une force incroyable vers le cours d'eau que la pluie diluvienne des derniers jours avait gonflé en tourbillons puissants. La petite fille tenta de crier mais ses poumons se comprimèrent dans sa poitrine et elle ne pu émettre qu'un pathétique miaulement désespéré. Dans un dernier sursaut de lutte, la fillette qui se prénommait Angela essaya de s'agripper à la terre ferme, voir à un bout de branche, mais sans succès. Une main de fer lui serra la jambe comme un étau et écrasa sa cheville fine comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire fétu de paille. Avant de sombrer dans le noir, Angela vit que la main qui l'attirait plus loin dans la rivière l'entraînait dans un monde de ténèbres peuplé de monstres ignobles et sans nom. Sa dernière pensée avant de sentir l'eau glacée l'envelopper fut pour son frère cadet. Son regard profond était si triste mais il lui tendit la main et la guida vers la Lumière.


	3. La rencontre

**La Rencontre**

**Washington D.C.**

**(Deux jours plus tard)**

L'agent Fox Mulder reposa le combiné du téléphone en affichant un air soucieux et préoccupé. Il se leva subitement et s'empressa de fouiller dans ses classeurs surchargés de dossiers non classés. Spécialiste et passionné des phénomènes dits paranormaux, la plupart de ses dossiers se classait dans la catégorie de l'étrange et de l'inexplicable. Les sujets étaient aussi variés que la vie après la mort, le paranormal, les ovnis et tous les faits mystérieux que la vie réserve aux personnes sachant encore voir.

_**- **_**Que cherches-tu, Mulder?** demanda sa collègue en levant les yeux de son ordinateur.

**-**__**Je cherche le dossier 1946-1947 traitant d'une série de meurtres d'enfants dans un village du Maine et d'un bas quartier, en banlieue de Los Angeles. Ah! Enfin! Le voilà!**

**- Fais voir,** fit sa collègue en s'approchant de lui et en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Elle dégageait un agréable parfum léger et discret qui adoucissait, selon Mulder, l'austérité de leur bureau que les autres agents du FBI. surnommaient l'Oubliette avec un grand **"O".**

Il s'écarta pour lui permettre d'étudier le dossier plus à fond, soucieux de son opinion première.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord sur certaines questions de fond, chacun respectait l'autre et chacun respectait les théories de l'autre. Avec toute la rigueur scientifique qui la caractérisait, l'agent Dana Scully parcourut attentivement l'épais dossier concernant les meurtres d'enfants. Elle sentit le désir d'en savoir plus long sur ces meurtres et sur le profil du tueur. Elle comprit instantanément que c'était le signal lui annonçant qu'une fois de plus elle était accrochée à une enquête et que cela risquait de leur réserver bien des surprises.

**- Qu'en penses-tu, Scully?** demanda Mulder qui s'était déjà fait sa propre opinion.

Il avait plus d'ancienneté que sa jeune collègue. Il avait monté ce bureau grâce à des relations hauts placées. Cela l'amenait à être au courant de la plupart des dossiers non classés mais il n'était pas du type à _« snobber »_ ses collaborateurs. Au contraire! Il était trop heureux de pouvoir partager ses connaissances avec sa collègue et de faire équipe avec elle. La première fois qu'elle s'était présentée à son bureau, deux années plus tôt, il avait eu le sentiment qu'ils sauraient former une super équipe même si leurs formations académiques et leurs façons de voir certaines choses étaient différentes.

Scully avait une formation médico-légale et un doctorat en science physique espace-temps alors que Mulder était formé et avait un talent naturel en psychologie, science des comportements.

**- Je pense,** **qu'il y a matière à enquête, **répondit-elle après mûres réflexions.** J'ai l'intuition par contre que certaines choses ne collent pas, Mulder. Je ne suis pas prête à dire qu'il s'agit d'un tueur en série. Mais la**__**façon dont ces enfants disparaissent et sont assassinés demeure étrange**_**. **_

Il lui jeta un regard qu'elle connaissait trop bien et elle se__défendit aussitôt.

**« Je n'ai émis aucune hypothèse qu'il puisse s'agir d'une histoire d'extraterrestres ou de l'au-delà, Mulder. Mais je pense tout de même que cette histoire d'assassinats d'enfants est étrange et sent mauvais ».**

**- Eh bien! On fait des progrès, Scully,**__lança Mulder avec__humour.__**Nous sommes d'accord sur plus d'un point. Cette histoire est étrange et elle sent mauvais. Quelle est ta théorie sur le profil du tueur?**

**- C'est un homme de race blanche âgé entre 35 et 45 ans. C'est probablement un pédophile porté vers la catégorie des pré-adolescents. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il se limite seulement à cette catégorie d'âge. Il est précis et méthodique mais en même temps il apprécie la variété.**

**Il peut donc se risquer vers des enfants plus jeunes ou plus âgés à l'occasion. C'est pour lui une façon de démontrer à la société son pouvoir ainsi que sa frustration. Il doit vivre seul, dans une maison, pour maintenir ces jeunes victimes en vie et leur infliger ce qu'il veut jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il ne s'arrêtera jamais.**

**- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?** demanda Mulder intrigué.

**- Les rapports d'autopsie démontrent que les enfants qu'on a retrouvés ne sont pas morts sur le coup. La plupart sont morts de peur. Tant qu'à notre meurtrier, je crois qu'il préfère vivre seul parce qu'il prend goût à ce qu'il fait et qu'il le fait de mieux en mieux. Il ne faut surtout pas oublier qu'en faisant disparaître ces enfants, il mobilise tout un système, que ce soit** **policier, judiciaire ou local.** **Il ne subit plus l'autorité puisque les rôles sont inversés. Les médias, les policiers et le monde en général parlent de lui. Il devient le centre d'attraction et du coup, il détient le pouvoir tant recherché. Enlever et assassiner ces enfants est son ultime acte de pouvoir.**

**- Ouais… C'est ça!**__murmura Mulder songeur_**. **_**Le pouvoir... Le pouvoir d'une force qui se tapit quelque part et se nourrit de ces enfants ou peut-être bien de la peur de ces enfants.**

L'agent Mulder sentit un frisson de terreur lui parcourir l'échine.

-** Je ne comprends pas, Mulder. Que veux-tu dire?**__lança Scully légèrement exaspérée.

**- Le coup de fil que je viens de recevoir,**__répondit Mulder__toujours songeur,__**vient de Los Angeles, Scully. J'ai une cousine là-bas. Elle travaille dans un poste de police. Elle est spécialisée en psychologie criminelle. C'est une jeune fille très brillante et un peu spéciale pour quelqu'un ne la connaissant pas. **

Intriguée par l'attitude mystérieuse de son collègue, Scully se dirigea vers Mulder, repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux auburn en arrière et le regarda bien en face.

**- Dis-moi franchement, Mulder! Qu'est-ce qui te trotte derrière la tête et où veux-tu en venir?**

**- Je ne sais pas, Scully. Mais je sais une chose. Ce coup de téléphone de Sindy réveille en moi certains souvenirs nébuleux qui ont rapport avec le dossier que tu tiens entre les mains.**

**- Et...?** fit Scully d'un ton interrogateur. **Ça nous mène à quoi?**

Mulder hésita un instant et se tourna brusquement vers Scully, le visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de la jeune femme.

Elle sursauta, eut un léger geste de recul, mais remarqua tout de même le regard hanté de son collègue et ami.

**- Je veux aller à Los Angeles pour en savoir plus long sur ces meurtres d'enfants et je souhaite que tu m'accompagnes, Scully.**

**- Mais pourquoi tant de cérémonies pour cette affaire? Cela fait partie de notre boulot d'enquêter sur ces meurtres. À moins que tu me caches quelque chose, Mulder.**

**- Je ne te cache rien, Scully. Mais c'est simple… Pour cette affaire je n'ai confiance qu'en toi et Sindy. Autrement dit, je n'ai pas envie que le gouvernement se mêle de cette enquête. Surtout pas après ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir,**__fit-il en la regardant intensément.

Mal à l'aise, Scully détourna son regard de Mulder, feuilleta le dossier 1946-1947 et se concentra sur le rapport d'autopsie d'un enfant de trois ans qui avait été retrouvé mystérieusement noyé dans un petit ruisseau bien trop loin de la maison pour un si petit être.

Mulder venait de toucher un point sensible et ils le savaient tous les deux.

**- Quand partons-nous? **demanda Scully tranquillement**. Je meurs d'envie de connaître ta cousine et de coincer ce tueur.**

**- Tout est prêt pour notre départ de cet après-midi. Je me suis occupé de la paperasse cette fois. Ah! Au fait! Pour les besoins de notre enquête, Scully, apporte ton violon. **

Le visage de Scully fut traversé par une série d'expressions: étonnement, surprise, interrogation comique.

**- Mulder! Tu te paies ma tête ou quoi? Comment un instrument de musique peut-il être utile à notre enquête?**

**- Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais je suis certain qu'il servira. En tous les cas, moi je ne prends pas de chance. J'apporte mon harmonica. On se retrouve ici après le dîner.**

Le voyage en avion s'avéra légèrement mouvementé. Le temps__était maussade et ils frappèrent des orages assez forts. Les__passagers furent secoués comme des pruniers et nombre d'entre eux__furent malades. Cela n'empêcha pas Mulder de dormir comme un__loir. Scully regarda son collègue endormi et l'envia.__Elle dormait rarement quand elle était tracassée par une enquête. Elle se plongea à corps perdu sur les photographies des enfants__disparus et les étudia minutieusement, à la recherche du plus petit__indice. Il s'agissait d'enfants des deux sexes âgés entre 2 et__16 ans. Aucun n'avait été retrouvé vivant. Peut-être que le corps__de la petite fille découvert dans le parc leur fournirait des__indices sur le tueur?

Les interrogations de Scully furent__brutalement interrompues lorsque l'avion tomba dans une poche d'air,__projetant tous ses documents sur Mulder qui dormait sur le siège à ses côtés.__Mal réveillé, il la regarda:

**- Je crois bien que les problèmes commencent, Scully.**

**- À qui le dis-tu**, déclara-t-elle en récupérant ses documents.

Comme pour leur donner raison, l'hôtesse vint les avertir de bien boucler leur ceinture.

**- J'adore quand on joue au yoyo avec mon estomac,** lança Mulder à sa collègue. **Rappelle-moi d'utiliser une voiture du bureau la prochaine fois.**

Ils finirent toutefois par atterrir en un seul morceau au grand soulagement de tous les passagers de ce vol.

**« Ça va, Scully? »** (Mulder était pâle comme un drap.)

**- Je me porte comme un charme**. **L'action commençait à me manquer, **souffla Scully**.**

**- Et bien, accroche-toi, Scully! Quelque chose me dit que tout cela ne fait que débuter.**

Ils étaient à peine arrivés que Fox se sentait déjà envahi par de mauvais pressentiments. Et en observant attentivement le visage fermé de sa collègue, il eut l'intuition qu'elle éprouvait la même chose que lui. Mais la connaissant comme il la connaissait, Mulder se doutait bien qu'elle préférerait la torture plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle puisse croire à quelque chose de surnaturelle sans preuves tangibles.

**- Bonjour Fox! Bonjour Dana!** lança tout à coup une voix féminine et enjouée.

Surpris, Mulder et Scully se retournèrent dans un synchronisme parfait.

**- Sindy!** s'exclama Mulder d'un ton ravi.

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'étreignirent joyeusement.

**- Tu es superbe!** s'exclama Mulder en la serrant dans ses bras. **Tu ressembles à Lea Salonga, la petite chanteuse, **lui dit-il pour la taquiner.

Sindy éclata de rire.

**-**__**Merci. Et toi, mon cher Fox, tu me sembles en pleine forme bien que tu me paraisses un peu pâle.**

**- Disons que l'atterrissage a été assez mouvementé. Ah! Au fait, je te présente l'agent spécial, Dana Scully. Dana… je te présente Sindy Cahill.**

_**- **_**Bonjour,** fit Sindy aimablement. (Elle lui serra la main avec un charmant sourire). **Alors… c'est vous l'énigmatique agent Scully?**__**Je suis contente que vous ayez accepté de vous joindre à nous. Vos qualités d'agent et de musicienne nous serons très utiles pour cette enquête, vous savez. **

Dana jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à Mulder. Il ne lui faisait aucun doute que Sindy Cahill devait être un drôle de numéro. Mais en même temps, il se dégageait d'elle une spontanéité charmante. Scully ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire de la jeune fille.

_**- **_**Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Sindy.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent discrètement et devinrent amies pour la vie.

_**- **_**Vous me paraissez exténués tous les deux. Venez! Je vous amène dans un petit café. Nous pourrons parler de notre affaire loin des oreilles indiscrètes. **

**- Attelles toi, Sindy, lorsque tu raconteras ton histoire. Ma collaboratrice est du genre sceptique si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Scully garda une expression neutre même si elle se sentait de plus en plus curieuse.

**-**__**Ce n'est pas un mal d'être sceptique, Fox, **dit Sindysimplement**. Ce qui est risqué, c'est d'être borné et fermé à tout. Plus de questions. Pas de réponses.**

Ils quittèrent l'aéroport.

_**« **_**Je vous ai réservé une jeep »,** les informa Sindy.

**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu en rêves, Foxi. La**__**voilà!** s'exclama-t-elle fièrement. **Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre ».**

Elle les guida jusqu'à un petit café, non loin du parc où une fillette avait été retrouvée noyée dans une rivière en crue. Ils s'installèrent loin des oreilles indiscrètes et Dana commença à poser des questions.

_**- **_**J'aimerais que vous nous donniez plus de détails sur la mort de cette petite fille dans le parc, Sindy.**

**- Cette enfant s'appelait Angela Anderson et était âgée de neuf ans. Elle provenait d'une famille dysfonctionnelle. Beau-père alcoolique, mère névrosée. Son petit frère Bruno est mort mystérieusement l'année dernière. Crise cardiaque provoquée par une peur extrême. **

(Sindy hésita avant de continuer.) **Nous avons également découvert que le garçonnet portait deux petites perforations à la jugulaire. Il était vidé de tout son sang.**

Mulder dévisagea Sindy et pâlit.

Au même instant, une scène incompréhensible troubla l'esprit de Scully. Elle perçut rapidement l'image d'une seringue argentée s'enfonçant dans son bras et d'une étrange lumière blanche qui l'éblouissait. Elle respira profondément par le nez et dit d'une voix ferme:

_**- **_**Je veux examiner le corps de cette fillette!**

Sindy jeta un regard qui en disait long à Mulder. Il était encore pâle. Elle étudia discrètement le visage de Scully. La jeune femme semblait maîtriser presque parfaitement le jeu de ses sentiments.

Sindy ne se sentait pourtant pas tranquille. Sa sensibilité exceptionnelle lui faisait percevoir que Dana Scully avait vécu récemment une épreuve terrifiante et inexpliquée. Les souvenirs de cette expérience devaient être refoulés dans l'esprit de la jeune femme car Sindy ne voyait que des images fragmentaires de douleur et de peur. Sindy, Fox et le « groupe des Tigres » n'étaient plus les seuls à devoir déterrer leurs fantômes. Dana faisait parti des leurs.

_**"Elle ne le sait pas encore. Je ne suis même pas certaine que Fox le sait. Mais elle est des nôtres. Désormais, elle a besoin de nous comme nous avons besoin d'elle."**_ songea la jeune femme.

**-**__**D'accord, Dana. Je vous amène voir le corps de la petite,**__répondit Sindy en revenant aux affaires pratiques.

Sindy n'avait pas réussi à trouver une salle d'autopsie libre pour Scully. Mais elle avait convaincu le Veteran

Memorial Hospital de mettre à sa disposition cette pièce hermétique qui servait en temps normal à entreposer des échantillons de nouvelles mutations de virus ou de pestes tropicales peu connues. Scully n'avait pas rouspété. On lui avait apporté tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin. Évidemment, et comme elle s'y attendait, tout le monde s'était tiré en quatrième vitesse dès qu'on avait amené le corps de la fillette.

Scully procéda à un examen minutieux de l'enfant. Dana avait disséqué et analysé tellement de cadavres qu'elle avait arrêté de compter, voilà longtemps. Mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier celui-ci. Elle avait mis une blouse et des gants classiques. Quant à ses lunettes, elle les mettait toujours, comme le règlement le demandait, pour éviter que des fluides ne lui sautent dans l'œil lorsqu'elle ouvrirait des organes mous comme les poumons ou le foie.

Dana voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Elle vérifia les instruments posés sur le plateau argenté qu'on avait installé pour elle sur une petite table et inspira à fond. Plus tôt elle commencerait, plus tôt elle pourrait quitter cette pièce. Cela lui donnait toujours un coup au cœur quand il s'agissait de déterminer la mort d'un enfant et renforçait sa détermination de trouver et punir l'assassin. Elle mit en marche le magnétophone.

**- Sujet: Angela Anderson,** commença-t-elle d'une voix peu enthousiaste. **Sexe** **féminin, âge neuf ans.**

Les froides lumières des lampes éclairaient le petit corps de la pauvre Angela. Dana ne risquait pas de manquer le moindre détail. La jeune femme toucha d'un geste expert et plein de respect le corps de la petite fille. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et préleva tous les organes de la petite, les pesa, les examina. Au bout de deux heures de travail, Scully avait tiré ses conclusions. Il y avait quelque chose d'inexplicable, d'incompréhensible, d'effrayant dans cette affaire.

Elle sortit son téléphone cellulaire et appela Mulder.

**« **__**Mulder… Je veux que toi et Sindy vous me rejoignez au Memorial Hospital de toute urgence », **fit Scullyd'un ton légèrementanxieux_._** « J'ai d'importantes informations à vous communiquer ».**

**- D'accord, Scully. Nous arrivons tout de suite. **

Pieds au plancher, Mulder se dirigea vers l'hôpital et appela Sindy qui terminait sa patrouille.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, la jeune femme cria:

**-**__**Je vous rejoins immédiatement!**

Sindy et Fox arrivèrent en même temps au bout d'un quart d'heure.

**-**__**Que se passe-t-il, Dana?**__fit Mulder d'une voix essoufflée.

**-**__**Ce n'est pas une noyade accidentelle, Mulder. Cette petite fille a été tirée brutalement dans la rivière en eau peu profonde. Regarde! Sa cheville droite est écrasée. Et la terre sous ses ongles… Cette enfant s'est débattue et agrippée à ce qu'elle pouvait. Tout indique qu'elle a tenté de se sauver en rampant et qu'elle devait être dans un état d'hypothermie avancé. Mais son cœur a fini par flancher.**

Scully lança un regard impénétrable à Mulder et Sindy. Elle avait enlevé ses lunettes de travail et sous la lumière halogène, ses yeux paraissaient aussi bleus que le ciel et aussi énigmatique qu'un félin.

_**« **_**Je suppose que vous étiez déjà au courant tous les deux que cette enfant est morte de peur ». **

Elle jeta un regard noir à son collègue.

**« Est-ce que vous me cachez d'autres petites surprises de ce genre? »**

**-**__**Non, Scully,** répondit doucement Mulder.

Une main derrière les épaules de la jeune femme, Mulder conduisit Scully vers la porte et d'un geste de la tête, il indiqua à Sindy de les rejoindre.

**« Asseyons-nous dans la voiture. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler ».**

_**- **_**Je suppose** **que tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une série de meurtres d'enfants a lieu dans ces endroits précis et que toi et Sindy, vous avez des raisons personnelles de vouloir résoudre cette affaire, **dit Scully avec un éclair de lucidité**. **

**- Tu vises en plein dans le mille, Scully** répondit Mulder. **Je me souviens de très peu de choses. Mais le coup de téléphone de Sindy a éveillé en moi des fragments de souvenirs dont je me serais passés.**

Il inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.

**« Quelques années avant la disparition mystérieuse de ma sœur, le frère aîné de Sindy a disparu lui aussi. **

**Nous vivions dans le Maine à cette époque. Le petit jouait près d'un étang non loin de la maison lorsqu'un voisin l'a entendu crié. Il est accouru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Barry. Le courant n'était pas exceptionnellement fort mais Barry s'était tout de même volatilisé. Son corps ne fut jamais retrouvé hélas », **murmura Mulder d'une voix étranglée parl'émotion.

Scully tiqua mais demeura profondément attentive.

Sindy continua de garder une expression neutre.

« **Près de deux ans après la disparition de ma sœur, **continua Mulder_**, **_**Sindy et moi**_**, **_**nous nous sommes liés d'amitié avec cinq autres enfants. Nous étions sept et nous découvrîmes avec le temps que chacun de nous avions une histoire d'horreur cachée au fond de notre cœur. De plus, nous avions tous failli y rester. Pour Sindy, le tueur était un croque-mitaine dévorant les petits enfants. Pour moi, le tueur ressemblait à un monstre interplanétaire. Pour Peter, il s'agissait d'un serpent géant. Keven nous appris qu'il avait failli se faire décapiter par un féroce zombie. Martin avait entendu des grognements d'outre-tombe provenant de son placard. Notre copain, Steve, était certain que sa chambre était possédée par un démon maléfique. Il sentait sa présence nauséabonde et il fit d'horribles cauchemars pendant tout l'été. Et Dan fut terrifié par une brume étrange et lumineuse qui le laissa muet cinq jours consécutifs. Il ne nous en reparla jamais. Sa mémoire était comme bloquée, nous disait-il ».**

**- Mais c'est absolument délirant, Mulder! Tout ce que tu me décris là, ce sont des terreurs de mômes à l'imagination fertile.**

**- Vous avez raison, Dana,** intervint doucement Sindy. **Mais ce n'est pas cela qui est important. Ce qui est important c'est que ces meurtres d'enfants semblent cycliques aux quinze ans environ. Et ce qui est le plus délirant comme vous dites, c'est que malgré toute la paperasse qui existe, ces meurtres n'ont jamais été dénoncés et** **encore moins résolus, puisque Fox et vous, vous les avez découvert dans le département des dossiers non classés.**__

**- Ces meurtres sont une réalité, Scully,** dit Mulder d'un ton ferme. (Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.) **Tu as lu les rapports et examiné le corps de la petite fille qu'on a retrouvé dans le parc, non!**

**- Oui. Les faits sont là, Mulder. Mais de là à impliquer le surnaturel, il y a une énorme marge. **

Elle regarda en direction du parc.

**« Allons examiner le lieu du crime ».**

Sous la pluie battante, ils se rendirent près de la rivière où l'enfant avait été retrouvée. Comme la nuit commençait à tomber, ils sortirent leur lampe de poche. Sindy se pencha la première.

**-**__**Regardez! L'enfant aurait été traînée ici, en amont de la rivière,**__déclara-t-elle.

Mulder se pencha, s'empressa d'enfiler ses gants de latex et récupéra une petite espadrille rouge. Il la rangea soigneusement dans un sac.

**-**__**On fera examiner la chaussure de la fillette dans un laboratoire.**

**-**__**D'accord**_**. **_**Je vous en ferai libérer un dès que possible, **fit Sindy.

Pendant ce temps, Scully parcourait le cours de la rivière à l'affût du moindre indice. À en juger par les marques, l'enfant s'était probablement agrippée à ce vieux banc renversé mais l'agresseur avait été plus fort. Soudain, quelque chose sur le sol attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle y dirigea son faisceau lumineux et remarqua des lettres maladroites inscrites sur le sol.

_**« Les monstres existent ».**_

**-**__**Mulder! Sindy! Venez! Vite!**

Ils accoururent rapidement.

Éclairés par la lampe de poche de Dana, Sindy et Fox regardèrent en même temps les inscriptions sur le sol. Le regard des deux jeunes gens était terrifié.

**-**__**Ça recommence!** chuchota Sindy d'un ton angoissé.

**- Nom de dieu de nom de dieu!** souffla Mulder d'une voix étranglée. **Prends une photo, Scully.**

La gorge serrée, Scully sortit une caméra numérique de son étui et s'exécuta sans prononcer un mot. Elle se sentait étrangement tiraillée mais n'osait se l'avouer. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle mais pour l'instant, c'était l'enfant qui dominait en elle. L'enfant qui croyait en l'existence des monstres, des goules, des croque-mitaines, etc.

Scully ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et se secoua mentalement.

**- Nous trouverons ce tueur et résoudrons cette affaire coûte que coûte**, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans équivoque.

Elle fit brusquement demi-tour et se dirigea vers la jeep.

Sindy et Fox se regardèrent.

_**- **_**Elle a raison, Foxi. Nous devons faire quelque chose.**

**- Mais nous sommes des adultes maintenant, Sindy. Et nous ne nous rappelons pratiquement rien.**

**- Je sais. Mais nous devons nous fier à notre instinct. C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.**

Mulder acquiesça.

**A suivre**…


	4. Conversation sur la plage

**California**** Hôtel**

**Lundi : 11h.34 P.M.**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur étrange et lumineuse dans la tête et l'abdomen. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Dana eut la pénible sensation de ne plus avoir le contrôle de son corps. Elle se sentait paralysée, comme retenue par une force étrangère. Avec un immense effort de volonté, elle lutta pour effacer l'image de ce visage insolite qui la regardait et ouvrit les yeux. Sa respiration était encore suffocante. Elle inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises comme son père le lui avait enseigné dans son enfance et se sentit revenir à la réalité.

Dehors, l'orage grondait. Il était encore loin mais les éclairs ne cessaient de zébrer le ciel. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait de minutes en minutes et une odeur d'azote flottait dans l'air chaud et humide. Mue par le réflexe de l'expérience, Scully se leva et attrapa d'un geste rapide son Smith et Wesson 1076.

_**- « **_**Dana… »,** entendit-elle chuchoté derrière la fenêtre du onzième étage.

Elle se tourna très lentement mais ne parvint pas à fermer les yeux quand elle le reconnut. Sa respiration se bloqua et s'accéléra. Son père était là qui la regardait avec bonté et amour.

« **Je t'en prie, "Starbuk". Laisse-moi entrer ».**

Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

Dana avança timidement d'un pas.

**-****Papa? ... **

_**- « **_**Oui, Starbuk. C'est ton père. Je t'en prie… Regarde-moi** **et laisse-moi entrer »**, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Son sourire s'élargit, découvrant deux longues incisives. Ses yeux brillaient bizarrement dans la pénombre. Son regard froid l'envoûtait et l'attirait dans un gouffre noir et glacial. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans l'infini.

« **C'est ça, mon petit »,** l'encouragea-t-il de sa belle voix de baryton. « **Ouvre cette fenêtre pour que je puisse enfin te serrer contre moi. »**

Elle tendit les bras lentement et chercha fébrilement le verrou à tâtons. Tremblante, elle déposa son arme sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle s'apprêtait à soulever le lourd vitrage lorsqu'elle sentit un picotement sur sa poitrine. Effrayée, Scully eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Elle tourna son regard vers le revolver et l'attrapa d'un geste rapide.

**« Dana! »** ajouta son père d'une voix autoritaire. « **Je t'ordonne d'ouvrir cette fenêtre maintenant. Je... J'ai faim… »,** susurra-t-il plusdoucement.

_**"Les monstres existent".**_

Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et Scully sentit une montée d'adrénaline. Son cœur battait la chamade. La jeune femme se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres et pointa son revolver droit devant elle.

_**- **_**Allez-vous en!** ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec. **Vous n'êtes pas mon père! Mon père est mort l'année dernière.**

**- « Mais si, Starbuk. Je suis ton papa. Tu n'as qu'à me regarder dans les yeux et tu comprendras enfin le « message » que je suis venu te révéler ».**

Son ton était hypnotique et il lui devenait difficile de résister.

Soudain, un souvenir d'enfance se manifesta dans son esprit.

« _**Les amis avec qui elle jouait régulièrement aimait se lancer des défis pour affronter leurs peurs. **_

_**Garçon manqué, Dana était souvent la seule fille du groupe. Jadis, son meilleur ami l'avait défiée de passer une nuit seule, dans une vieille maison abandonnée. Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais un jour le père avait craqué et assassiné sa femme et ses trois enfants avec une hache. Par la suite, il se suicidait d'un coup de revolver dans le crâne. Plusieurs policiers déclarèrent que la violence de ces meurtres leur avait donné des cauchemars pendant des années. Dana accepta de relever le défi. Cela n'avait pas été facile car la plupart des enfants croyait la maison hantée. **_

_**C'était l'été de ses dix ans et elle était prête à tout pour leur prouver qu'une fille était capable de se montrer aussi courageuse qu'un garçon. Elle avait réussi à passer la nuit dans la maison maudite jusqu'à l'aube en se récitant sans cesse ses tables de multiplication. Cela l'avait aidé à ne pas trop prêter attention aux multiples**_ _**bruits et craquements menaçants de la maison et de ses « **_**habitants**_** mécontents ». Bien entendu, quand ses parents apprirent sa petite excursion nocturne, elle avait eu droit à une fessée monumentale de son père. Mais Dana s'était dit avec toute la logique de son jeune âge qu'une fessée n'était rien après toute une nuit à cohabiter avec de dangereux fantômes assoiffés de sang et de vengeance. »**_

Scully écouta donc son intuition et formula en pensée différents théorèmes pour ne plus entendre la voix hypnotique de la créature qui se faisait passer pour son père. D'un geste prompte, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, arracha la chaînette qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou et plaqua sa petite croix en or qui brillait de mille feux sur le front du monstre.

**- Va t'en! **

Sa voix était claire et ferme. Elle sentit une odeur écoeurante de charogne brûlée. Sous ses yeux, la créature se tordit de douleur et poussa un hurlement déchirant d'outre-tombe qu'elle souhaita ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie. Brusquement, l'image de son père se dissipa et s'envola en volutes de fumée. Scully resta une bonne minute à fouiller l'obscurité afin de s'assurer que la créature était bel et bien disparue. Elle commençait déjà à se demander si elle ne venait pas de rêver toute cette scène lorsqu'elle sentit une main se déposer sur son épaule. Sans réfléchir, elle frappa l'intrus d'un violent coup de coudre dans le ventre et d'un coup de genou dans une partie anatomique masculine très sensible de l'inconnu.

Incapable de crier, Mulder s'écrasa par terre avec un pitoyable gémissement de douleur. Pourtant, même dans sa détresse, il aperçut la petite croix de sa collègue qui brillait encore avec éclat et comprit qu'il avait réellement vu la chose lui aussi.

**« Mulder! » **

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'aida à se relever.

« **Ça va, Mulder? »**

Il suffoqua en protégeant toujours la partie sensible de son anatomie meurtrie. 

**- Scully!** souffla-t-il. **Pourquoi me mettre hors d'usage comme ça? **

Pendantune fraction de seconde, Dana regarda Fox d'un air surpris. Puis, encore sous l'effet de la tension nerveuse, les deux agents éclatèrent de rire.

« **Je**… **J'ai entendu du bruit dans ta chambre, Scully, **reprit Mulderaprès qu'ils se furent calmés**. Je t'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un. Quand le ton a monté, j'ai supposé que tu avais des problèmes. Alors, j'ai forcé ta porte et je t'ai vu avec cette horrible créature qui ressemblait à un vampire.**

Le cœur soudain rempli d'une angoisse sourde et tenace,

Scully sursauta violemment.

- **Nom de Dieu! Ne me dit pas que tu l'as vu toi aussi!** **Mais c'est impossible, Mulder! Tu sais bien que le vampirisme provient de légendes mythiques issues du folklore roumain.**

**- Peut-être, **dit Mulderavec douceur**. Mais cela n'empêche pas que toi, l'agent Dana Scully, pendant une seconde, tu as cru à cette légende. **

Tout à coup, le regard de Mulder s'attarda à la hauteur de la poitrine de sa collègue.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? **demanda Dana d'une toute petite voix.

Mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait.

D'un geste calculé, elle se regarda dans le miroir.

A la hauteur de l'échancrure en « V » de son pyjama, la petite croix qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou avait laissé son empreinte brûlante sur sa peau.

Haletante, Scully se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

_**« Une stigmate peut-être? »**_ songea-t-elle.

Mais dans son for intérieur, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

**« Mulder… Je crois que je deviens folle » .**

**- Oh non, Scully!** fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. **Tu es même la personne la plus sensée que je connaisse. **

Il lui tendit sa chaînette en or.

« **Tiens! Tu ferais mieux de la remettre. Ce que représente ce bijou pour toi a contribué à te sauver la vie. » **

Mulder se leva.

« **Habille-toi, Scully. Je crois que le temps est venu pour nous d'aller chez Sindy.**

**- En pleine nuit?**

**- Ne te fais pas de bile! Elle nous attend. J'en suis certain.**

**Une heure plus tard**

Scully avait insisté pour prendre le volant. Après une aventure aussi folle, elle préférait s'occuper l'esprit et tenir la route elle-même.

**- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire, Mulder?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. **Nous sommes venus ici pour résoudre une enquête sur des meurtres d'enfants et nous nous retrouvons dans une histoire digne des meilleures séries noires de Stephen King.**

Mulder semblait soucieux et fatigué.

**- Je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qui se passe, Dana. Tout ce donc je me souviens, c'est que lorsque j'étais enfant, l'amitié qui nous unissait mes copains et moi nous a sauvé la vie et nous a permis de préserver notre équilibre mental. Nous avons su faire « un » et créer une force qui a fait reculer le tueur. Peut-être était-ce notre foi et notre confiance d'enfant? Je ne sais pas…**

Dana sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

**- Je pense que tu viens de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important, Mulder,** déclara-t-elle songeuse.

**- C'est possible. Enfin, je l'espère. **

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mulder et Scully entrèrent dans la maison de Sindy Cahill et Paul Stéphanos.

Mulder remarqua tout de suite que sa jeune cousine et son amoureux avaient un air soucieux.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sindy?** demanda Mulder d'un ton alarmé. **Est-ce que Vickie est malade?**

Vickie, la petite fille de Paul et belle-fille de Sindy, était une charmante fillette de huit ans aux longs cheveux couleur de blé et aux yeux d'azur profond comme l'océan. Fox, son parrain, l'adorait et l'enfant le lui rendait bien.

**- Elle s'est réveillée en hurlant et en pleurant, **murmura Sindy qui berçait tendrement l'enfant pour la calmer**. Elle dit qu'elle a vu un méchant monstre, dehors. Paul lui prépare un lait chaud.**

Sindy tenait l'enfant serrée contre elle et caressait ses longs cheveux blonds en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

**« Tu vas aller voir oncle Fox, mon chou. Il te bercera en attendant que ton papa revienne avec une bonne tasse de lait tout chaud ».**

Docilement, la petite fille essuya ses yeux encore gonflés de larmes et se laissa soulever par Mulder.

**- Oncle Fox… Je te jure qu'il me regardait par la fenêtre, le méchant monstre,** sanglota la fillette.

**- Tant que nous serons là, mon cœur, il ne pourra pas te faire de mal,** la rassura gentiment Mulder.

**- C'est vrai?** fit l'enfant en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

**- Bien sûr que c'est vrai et on va s'amuser à lui faire peur.**

Reconnaissante, Sindy lança un beau sourire à son cousin qu'elle aimait comme un frère. Puis, entendant des bruits de pas, la jeune fille détourna la tête. Paul revenait de la cuisine avec du lait chaud et de la tisane qu'il s'empressa de servir à ses invités. Touchée, Sindy lui sourit avec tendresse. Ensuite, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Scully. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un court instant mais sans détourner les yeux. Puis, d'un geste de la main, elle invita Paul à les rejoindre.

**Chéri…** **Je te présente l'agent Dana Scully. Tu sais, Dana et Fox sont associés et ils travaillent sur différents cas inexpliqués ou paranormaux.**

D'un geste spontané, Paul tendit la main à Scully**.**

**- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Dana, **fit-ild'un ton amical**. Vous êtes médecin, d'après ce que m'a dit Sindy?**

**- Oui. Et moi aussi je suis enchantée de vous connaître, docteur Stéphanos, même si les circonstances de notre passage sont pénibles, **répondit tranquillement Scully.

**- Dana? **demanda tout à coup Sindy. **Puis-je vous parler seule à seule?**

La jeune fille semblait préoccupée.

**- Bien sûr,** rétorqua Scully sans hésiter.

Sindy jeta un regard subtil vers Fox qui lui répondit d'un léger hochement de tête.

Conscient de cet échange silencieux entre les deux cousins, Paul se fit discret. Avec précaution, il enveloppa Vickie dans une épaisse douillette et se prépara à endormir l'enfant. Remarquant l'expression soucieuse de la jeune fille, il la rassura avec gentillesse.

**- Ne t'en fait pas, ma chérie**. **Toi et Dana, vous pouvez discuter tranquillement. Fox et moi, nous en profiterons pour fêter nos retrouvailles et jaser d'homme à homme. Je te promets qu'il sera entre bonnes mains, ce sacré vieux renard. **

**- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mon ange, **répondit Sindy en lui souriant affectueusement.

Ils se dévisagèrent avec tendresse.

**- Je t'aime, ma toute douce,** lui chuchota Paul à l'oreille.

**- Je t'aime aussi,** lui murmura Sindy le regard lumineux.

Il la serra doucement dans ses bras avant de la laisser partir.

Les deux jeunes femmes enfilèrent leur imperméable et sortirent dans la nuit humide.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sindy? **demanda Scully intriguée par le comportement mystérieux de la jeune fille.

**- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, Dana, **lança Sindy du tac au tac**.**

Scully se modela un visage impassible. Adroitement, détourna le sujet.

**- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de moi, Sindy. Je souhaite seulement que nous puissions résoudre cette affaire de meurtres d'enfants le plus rapidement possible.**

**- Comme nous tous,** Dana, affirma Sindy. **Certains de mes amis ont des enfants. Ils sont inquiets. Cette affaire est beaucoup plus étrange et dangereuse qu'elle ne le paraît au prime abord. J'en sais quelque chose et Fox aussi. Vous connaissez suffisamment mon cousin pour ressentir qu'il a une grande estime pour vous. Sinon vous ne seriez pas ici, sur cette affaire. Et si vous ne vous sentez pas prête à vous confier à moi, je peux comprendre. C'est donc moi qui me confierai à vous parce que Fox, mes amis et moi avons besoin de vous.**

- **Mais pourquoi? **demanda Dana le cœur battant un peu trop vite.

**- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner de réponses logiques parce que dans ce type d'enquête, la logique que nous connaissons n'a pas sa place. Mais je vous supplie de nous faire confiance.**

**- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire confiance facilement, Sindy,** souffla tristement Scully.

**- Je sais, **répondit Sindy d'un ton compréhensif**. Marchons un peu, voulez-vous?**

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la plage Californienne et Sindy se décida à raconter son histoire.

**« Nous allons faire un saut dans le temps, Dana »,** dit-elle d'une voix calme. « **Je ne vous demande pas de me croire mais de garder votre esprit aussi ouvert que possible car ce que je vais vous confier dans les prochaines minutes sort de l'ordinaire ».**

Scully acquiesça et du regard, elle invita Sindy à se jeter à l'eau. Elle était décidée à écouter attentivement la jeune femme parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la respecter. Un lien étrange s'était tissé entre elles comme si elles se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Scully comprenait instinctivement que Sindy la respectait autant qu'elle, même si elles venaient tout juste de se rencontrer.

Sindy prit une profonde respiration et commença à parler d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

**« J'avais à peine sept ans, cet été là. Cela faisait près de deux ans que ma cousine, Samantha, la sœur cadette de Fox, était mystérieusement disparue lors d'un sombre mois de novembre. **

**Quelques années plus tôt, mon frère aîné s'était également volatilisé. Tout comme Samantha, l'enquête ne fut jamais résolue. **

**Fox et moi étions profondément perturbés devant la tristesse et le désespoir de nos parents. **

**Cet été là en particulier, Fox fut pour moi non seulement un grand frère adoptif mais aussi ma bouée de sauvetage. Je crois que c'était similaire pour lui. Perdre quelqu'un de cher** **était une épreuve trop grande pour que nous l'assumions seuls. Je pense que c'est à cause de cela que nous avions tant besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre à cet événement douloureux. Tentant de nous évader de cette cruelle réalité, nous avons commencé à nous amuser dans un endroit que nous avions surnommé « le Refuge. » **

Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille se plongeait dans ses souvenirs, son devint plus lointain.

**« Il y avait une bande de cinglés plus âgés que nous qui adorait nous foutre des racées. Ces fous furieux ne cessaient de nous harceler. C'est pourquoi, « le Refuge » était pour ainsi dire le seul endroit pour nous protéger de ces garnements. **

**Mulder et moi avions des amis avec qui nous adorions partager notre passion commune de la musique. D'un commun accord, nous avons décidé de nous baptiser, les « Tigres verts ». **

**Avec le temps, un lien profond se créa entre nous. J'étais la petite benjamine de la bande mais j'ai toujours senti que je faisais partie du groupe. **

**Comme Fox vous l'a expliqué tout à l'heure, l'amitié sincère qui nous unissait a sans doute contribué à nous sauver la vie. De plus, chacun d'entre nous portions une histoire effrayante cachée au fond de notre cœur. Pendant longtemps, les uns après les autre, nous avons vécu quelque chose d'épouvantable et inconsciemment, nous avons tenu cela secret dans les tréfonds de notre âme. **

**Ainsi donc, à tour de rôle, nous avons tous rencontré notre monstre personnel, mais heureusement, il n'a pas réussi à nous avoir. **

**Cela peut vous sembler dingue, Dana, mais les adultes proches de nous ne se sont jamais aperçus de rien. Nous, comme « groupe », si! **

**De plus, n****ous**** avions une amie qui avait entendu les sanglots d'un jeune enfant. Si je me souviens bien, cela semblait provenir des conduits d'aération qui menaient à la cave. Notre amie nous confia que cet enfant tentait de lui demander de l'aide. **

**Avec ses deux demi-frères adolescents, notre copine vivait à cette époque dans une maison centenaire que son père avait louée pendant que sa mère, une chanteuse classique renommée, était en tournée dans cette région. **

**Terrifiée, notre amie est venue nous voir. Elle nous a raconté en bafouillant tous les phénomènes mystérieux dont elle était témoin depuis qu'elle avait aménagé dans cette vieille demeure. Puis, elle nous a supplié de venir chez elle en secret. Nous avons accepté de l'accompagner.**

**Plus tard, pendant qu'on explorait la vieille demeure, nous avons vérifié s'il y avait un moyen logique pour qu'une voix d'enfant surgisse de la cave. Nous n'avons rien trouvé. **

**Rêves ou réalités? Qui peut le dire? **

**Mais une chose est certaine. Peu de temps après cet incident, le squelette d'un jeune enfant datant des années vingt fut découvert, enterré dans le sous-sol. Et aujourd'hui encore, son décès demeure inexpliqué. Je sais que cela a l'air complètement fou, Dana, mais notre copine nous confia avoir rêvé d'un petit garçon prisonnier dans cette cave hostile. Il l'implorait qu'on lui vienne en aide. **

**Ressentant la présence de son âme en détresse, notre amie tenta d'en parler à ses parents. Mais comme elle était très jeune, ils ne la prirent pas au sérieux. Elle décida donc de nous amener à la cave. Aussitôt que nous sommes arrivés au bas de l'escalier, nous avons vu une silhouette lumineuse. D'un geste suppliant, elle nous a tendu les bras avant de disparaître comme une volute de fumée ».**

Plongée dans ses pensées, Sindy se tut et demeura silencieuse un long moment.

**- Cette camarade donc vous me parlez depuis tout à l'heure, **dit doucement Scully**. C'est de vous qu'il s'agit… n'est-ce pas?**

Les yeux embués de larmes, Sindy jeta un regard impénétrable à Dana et répondit d'un hochement de tête discret.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que tout ceci ne se jouait pas dans votre imagination? »** interrogea Scully un peu mal à l'aise.

Sindy eut un sourire légèrement cynique.

**- Vous êtes catholique, Dana?**

**- Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.**

**- Et bien, votre religion comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, vous amène certainement à croire à l'existence du bien et du mal. Le pôle positif contre le pôle négatif, n'est-ce pas?.**

Pour toute réponse, Scully hocha simplement la tête.

**« Au fond, ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, Dana, **continua Sindy**, c'est que vous avez raison de dire que nous étions des enfants imaginatifs. Mais si vous me le permettez, je vais aller plus loin dans ma théorie. Selon moi, il existe d'énormes forces négatives qui ont adopté certains points de notre globe. Et d'après mes constats, cette ville en est emprunte. Naturellement, une minorité de personnes peut y être sensible, en particulier, des enfants à l'imagination fertile. **

**C'est pourquoi, à l'époque, je pense que les terreurs enfouies en nous ont simplement servi de facteur déclencheur ».**

Sindy regarda Scully avec compassion.

**« Et je pense que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé pour vous, ce soir, lorsque vous avez vu votre père en vampire et que vous avez résisté à sa volonté, n'est-ce pas? » **

Surprise, Dana sursauta violemment.

Elle aurait voulu se tordre de rire, dire à Sindy que tout ça ce n'était des salades dignes de l'asile de fou, mais elle en fut incapable.

Au lieu de cela, elle inspira profondément.

**- Est-ce Mulder qui vous a raconté cette histoire?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Sindy regarda sa compagne droit dans les yeux et Dana se sentit transpercée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme par ce regard transparent. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit que Mulder avait eu raison de l'avertir que sa cousine était une personne très spéciale. Il se dégageait de cette jeune fille, charisme, force et bonté.

Un doux sourire éclaira le visage juvénile de Sindy et pendant un instant, Scully reconnut la petite fille qu'elle avait dû être cet été là.

**- Vous savez bien, Dana, que Mulder ne trahirait jamais votre confiance. Au même titre que vous, vous ne trahiriez jamais la sienne.**

Scully hocha la tête et se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. C'était une sceptique de nature. Une scientifique! Mais ses nombreuses expériences et enquêtes avec Mulder l'avait obligée plus d'une fois à ouvrir son esprit face à l'inexpliqué.

« _**Et ces étranges images qui animaient ses cauchemars les plus profonds, pouvait-elle les nier? La rencontre avec son père au moment même de sa mort lors de cette soirée de Noël, pouvait-elle l'oublier? Même si elle n'avait rien entendu, elle avait sentit son message, nom de Dieu!**_ »

C'est pourquoi, avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle demanda d'une voix légèrement tremblante:

**- Que savez-vous de moi?**

Sindy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle savait que cette simple question demandait beaucoup de courage à la jeune femme et elle l'admira pour cela. Elle savait aussi que Fox éprouvait la même chose pour son associée. Un lien étroit et complexe de confiance, d'admiration, de respect et d'amitié profonde.

**- Je sais ce que vous me permettez de ressentir, Dana. Je sais aussi certaines choses qui vous échappent malgré vous. Vous êtes une personne solide et indépendante mais vous n'aimez guère partager votre intimité avec autrui. Pourquoi ne me parlez-vous pas de ce soir là? Le soir de l'enlèvement.**

Dana secoua doucement la tête.

**- Je ne peux pas, Sindy. Je ne me souviens de pratiquement rien sauf de cette étrange lumière d'une blancheur éclatante.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, Dana. Cela vous reviendra tôt ou tard.**

**- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir ressasser cela pour le moment, Sindy. Tout ça, c'est du passé.**

Sindy hésita une seconde et prit une décision.

Dana était loin d'être prête. Même si le temps leur était compté, elle estima préférable d'attendre encore un peu.

**- Je vous comprends, Dana. Il vaut mieux entrer maintenant. Il fait froid et la pluie s'intensifie.**

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent en hâte vers la maison. Toutes deux se sentaient épuisées et vannées.

À suivre…

Et si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez de ce début X Files. Merci.


	5. Une invitation préméditée

**Une invitation préméditée**

Paul et Mulder qui attendaient Sindy et Dana les accueillirent à la porte.

- **Entrez vite, les fille, avant d'attraper la mort,** conseillèrent les deux hommes.

Galamment, ils aidèrent leurs compagnes à se débarrasser de leurs manteaux trempés de pluie. Touchées, Dana et Sindy remercièrent leurs compagnons.

Levant les yeux vers Paul, Sindy retint un soupir de fatigue avant de s'asseoir et lança d'un ton légèrement inquiet :

**- Alors, mon ange… Est-ce que tu as réussi à endormir Vickie, finalement?**

Les jambes lourdes, la jeune fille se laissa choir sur le tabouret du salon.

**- Oui, princesse, **fit Paul en souriant**.** **Et Vickie a tenu mordicus à ce que ce soit oncle Fox qui l'amène au lit**.

**- Cette petite fille a vraiment beaucoup de chance,** lança soudain une voix espiègle qui provenait de la porte d'entrée.

Mulder et Scully sursautèrent d'emblée.

**- Sarah! Mais que fais-tu ici? **s'écria Sindy d'un ton surpris.

Elle se tourna vers Dana et la présenta à ses amis. « **Dana… Je vous présente Sarah et son époux, Keven. Ils sont nos voisins de pallier. Sarah… Keven… Je tiens à vous présenter l'associée de Mulder. Elle se nomme Dana Scully. Dana et Fox sont venus de Washington pour nous rendre visite ».**

**- Charmante idée!** s'écria Sarah avec bonne humeur.

Elle déshabilla effrontément Mulder du regard et forma un cercle d'approbation du pouce et du majeur en sifflant. 

**« Je constate que tu es toujours aussi beau pétard, Fox! »** s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

**- Sarah! **fit Keven d'un ton faussement scandalisé.** Tu ne vois pas que tu es en train d'intimider ce pauvre Mulder. Il a perdu l'habitude de ton humour grivois depuis le temps. **

**- Mais, chéri! Mulder me connaît. Il sait bien que j'aime regarder le menu même si je ne le touche pas. Sois tranquille… Je serai toujours la femme d'un seul homme, c'est-à-dire toi, mon lapin.**

**- Moi, je le sais, ma biche.** **Mais pas Dana. Ne la traumatise pas tout de suite, nom de Dieu! Tant qu'à Fox, on dirait qu'il a perdu l'habitude de flirter avec les jolies femmes. **

**Sacré vieux renard! Je suis certain que ton savoir faire va te revenir en moins de deux, **dit Keven d'un ton taquin**. **

Scully ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en voyant Mulder rougir comme un gamin.

**- N'écoute pas Keven, Sarah,** dit Mulder qui savait se reprendre très vite quand il s'agissait de la gent féminine. **Tu sais bien que j'ai un faible très prononcé pour les jolies femmes sexy.**

**- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Bravo, Fox! Comme toujours, je constate que toi et moi, nous nous entendons très bien, **lança Sarah joyeusement**.**

Se tournant vers Scully, Sarah lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

**- N'est-ce pas qu'il est à croquer, Dana? Entre nous, vous avez de la chance d'avoir un pareil spécimen sous la main dans votre bureau de Washington.**

**- Si on peut appeler cela de la chance,** dit Scully avec un sourire espiègle.

**- Je suis un incompris,** se lamenta Mulder en affichant un air de petit garçon trop sage.

**- Allons! Allons!** rétorqua Sindy pour les ramener à l'ordre**. Il se fait tard. Et maintenant que Keven et Sarah ont aiguisé leur curiosité, je suggère que nous allions nous reposer. **

**- Oui, oui! On dit ça!** s'écrièrent Sarah et Keven.

Avant de s'éclipser gaiement, les deux jeunes gens étreignirent affectueusement Mulder et serrèrent la main de Scully.

Souriant chaleureusement à son ami d'enfance, Keven lui lança d'un ton complice :

- **Heureux de te retrouver, vieux frère**. **On se reparle très bientôt. Je tiens à ce qu'on fête nos retrouvailles. Cela nous rappellera le bon vieux temps.**

**- À t'entendre, Keven, on dirait que tu n'as pas vu Fox depuis plus de vingt ans, **fit Sindy d'un ton moqueur**.**

**- C'est presque ça,** dit Keven en riant. **Mulder, c'est mon « pote ». **

Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos pour lui démontrer sa joie de le retrouver.

Sindy leur sourit avec indulgence et souhaita une bonne nuit à Keven et Sarah qui se retirèrent pour aller dormir. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Mulder et Scully, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

**- Le sofa pour vous deux. Est-ce que cela sera suffisant?** interrogea Sindy d'un ton taquin.

**- Pas de problème pour moi,** dit Mulder en lorgnant effrontément sa collègue. **De toute façon, le FBI. nous enseigne à être prêts à toutes les épreuves. N'est-ce pas, Scully?**

**- Ah non!** fit la jeune femme pince sans rire. **Je ne suis pas prête à passer la nuit avec tes grands pieds dans ma figure. Je suis navrée mais ce n'est pas ton soir de chance, Mulder.**

**- Tant pis. On ne peut pas blâmer un gars d'essayer.**

**- Bon, bon. On se calme tous les deux,** dit Sindy en souriant. **Paul vous a préparé deux chambres d'amis. Avec tout ce qui nous attend, il est plus simple que vous restiez ici.**

Machinalement, Scully chercha le regard de Mulder qui était accoté négligemment à la porte d'entrée. A sa grande surprise, elle remarqua soudain que quelqu'un avait apporté leurs bagages et effets personnels. La gorge serrée sans savoir précisément pourquoi, la jeune femme déglutit péniblement.

_**« Maintenant, les dés sont vraiment jetés, **_songea-t-elle._** Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'impression que nous sommes entraînés par quelque chose hors de notre contrôle? »**_

Dana s'efforça de revenir à la réalité et__remercia poliment Sindy et Paul de leur charmante hospitalité.

Le regard pétillant d'humour, Sindy fit signe à Mulder et Scully de la suivre.

Arrivée à la hauteur de son collègue, Dana marmonna entre ses dents d'un ton légèrement ironique.

**- Avoue que tu avais tout prévu, espèce de profiteur.**

**- Ben, voyons, Scully… Tu ne peux pas me blâmer de vouloir te présenter à ma famille, **chuchota Mulder en lui lançant un clind'œil coquin**. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu. Les poulets cannibales, les vaches folles, les mutants, les petits hommes verts et Frohike qui se languit d'amour pour toi.**

Dignement, Dana se tourna vers son charmant collègue et lui lança d'un ton calme.

**- La ferme, Mulder!**

**- D'accord, Scully. Comme tu veux.**

**- Bravo, Dana!** s'exclama Sindy en riant. **Vous avez bien fait de remettre mon cher cousin à sa place... Ah oui! La salle de bains est ici à gauche et la lingerie dans cette armoire. Votre chambre est ici, Dana. La tienne, Foxi, se trouve juste à côté de celle de Vickie. **

Sindy les scruta attentivement du regard et leur demanda d'une voix pleine de gentillesse.

**- Ça va aller, vous deux? »**

**- Très bien, Sindy,** répondit Fox en la regardant tendrement. **Et encore une fois, merci de nous héberger comme ça. **

Gentiment, Mulder s'avança vers sa cousine, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Scully leur sourit et entra dans sa chambre.

Elle souffrait d'une bonne migraine et il lui tardait de s'allonger. Elle ouvrit l'abat-jour qui dégageait une douce lumière pastel, sursauta et éclata d'un léger rire en voyant un berger allemand aux mélancoliques yeux marrons s'étirer nonchalamment.

Il avait accueilli joyeusement Mulder à leur arrivée. Par la suite, il était venu vers elle et l'avait flairé discrètement en quêtant une ou deux caresses en signe d'amitié.

**- Je crois que l'on m'a prêté ta chambre, mon vieux,** dit Dana en souriant.

Rex vint vers Dana pour lui quémander quelques caresses. Ensuite, il sortit rejoindre Sindy qui le caressa à son tour. Finalement, le brave animal se dirigea vers la chambre de Vickie et se coucha à ses pieds tel un ange gardien silencieux mais omniprésent, prêt à tout pour protéger sa jeune maîtresse.

Avant de revêtir son pyjama en peau de pêche bleu clair, Dana observa la chambre aux tons discrets et reposants.

Il y avait quelques posters de chevaux, de chiens et d'enfants aux yeux profonds et émerveillés. Une douillette aux tons pastels reposait sur le lit.

Un gentil toutou dalmatien en peluche, cadeau de bienvenu offert par la petite Vickie, lui jetait un regard perpétuellement étonné.

De forme harmonieuse et angulaire, la chambre d'amis que ses hôtes lui avaient attribuée, bien que simple palpitait de vie. Un léger parfum de pommes fraîches flottait dans l'air. L'étui de son violon reposait dans un coin.

Un peu plus à l'aise, Dana se glissa dans ses nouveaux draps et évita de regarder l'heure. A demi endormie, la jeune femme se demanda pourquoi Mulder tenait tant à ce qu'ils demeurent ici? C'était lui qui avait planifié toute cette mise en scène, elle le savait. Restait à découvrir quel rôle elle devait jouer dans tout ça. Elle s'endormit en espérant que Mulder saurait en faire autant.

**Chambre de Mulder**

**Mardi : 3h.11 A.M.**

Il rêva cette nuit là. C'était de ces rêves qui font tellement réels qu'on est prêt à tout pour leur échapper sans jamais vraiment yparvenir. Fox s'agita et gémit doucement comme un animalprit au piège.

La lumière blanche le paralysait et tenait sa petitesœur, Samantha, en apesanteur au dessus de son lit. Il entendaitdans sa tête la fillette qui le suppliait de la sauver des griffesdu monstre interplanétaire et lui ne pouvait absolument pas bouger.Il sentait l'intensité de sa peur et de sa détresse se jumeler à lasienne et lui transpercer le cœur.

Depuis ce soir glacial denovembre où une force inconnue lui avait arraché sa sœur cadette,une énorme boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et ne l'avait plusquitté depuis. Bien entendu, comme tous les grands frères, Foxaimait bien taquiner sa cadette et Dieu sait que la petite ne donnaitpas sa place. Espiègle, turbulente et curieuse detout, Samantha savait se défendre et rendre les coups de son frèrebien-aimé. Pétillante de vie, elle avait le chic de faire tomber lacolère de son entourage et de son frère en particulier par sa façonsi spontanée de lui sourire en penchant la tête innocemment.

Comme toutes les petites sœurs de ce monde, elle avait choisi son grand frère comme modèle. Ils se querellaient parfois. Le jeune Fox n'avait pas toujours envie de traîner sa sœur partout et cela était réciproque pour elle aussi... quelquefois.

Un sanglot déchira la poitrine de Mulder. Emprisonné dans son demi-sommeil, il vit la lumière blanche attirer Samantha toujours flottant dans les airs, vers la fenêtre de la chambre, vers Dieu sait où.

**- Samantha! Samantha!** cria le jeune Fox d'une voix de plus en plus désespérée.

Il voulait la défendre de tout son cœur. Il désirait de toutes ses jeunes forces que la lumière blanche la ramène enfin à la maison.

Fox s'agita de plus en plus.

Il sentait toujours cette foutue boule dans sa gorge qui contenait ses larmes refoulées depuis l'enfance. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir versé une mer de larmes. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment pleuré. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas suffisamment appelé. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas suffisamment cherché, toujours et toujours. Triste à dire, mais Fox savait bien que cette profonde souffrance issue de son passé et sa relation pénible avec son père étaient tout de même sa raison de vivre dans le présent. Sa « _**motivation »**_comme disaient les psys.

**- « **_**Cela aurait dû être toi! »**_ claqua soudain une voix froide et accusatrice qu'il ne voulut pas reconnaître. Cela l'effraya.

Fox Mulder se réveilla en sursaut, le visage baigné de larmes.

Troublé, le jeune homme se leva, alla se rafraîchir le visage, but un grand verre d'eau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

La nuit était noire et le ciel couvert.

Comme toujours, Fox scruta le ciel dans l'espoir d'y découvrir le signe d'une autre vie, d'un autre monde. Mais à part son intime conviction qu'un autre être, ailleurs, se posait la même question que lui, il ne vit rien de visible à l'œil nu.

Mulder soupira et retourna se coucher.

Maintenant, il devait se reposer car les journées à venir s'annonçaient difficiles pour eux.


	6. Attaques inexpliquées

**Résidence de Hammed et Penny Anderson**

**Mardi : 21h. P.M.**

Penny Anderson appuya sur l'interrupteur et alla droit vers le berceau de sa petite fille, Amy. Elle se pencha sur son enfant et la prit tendrement dans ses bras en lui murmurant de douces paroles.

Le visage du bébé était tout rouge et plein de larmes. Elle lui chanta une petite berceuse de sa belle voix d'alto et l'enfant s'endormit. Penny la reposa doucement dans son berceau. Puis elle se redressa et soupira.

**- Non, ça ne va pas s'arranger,** dit-elle à sa meilleure amie, Laura Williams, les yeux toujours baissés sur son enfant. **J'avais l'intention de quitter Hammed dès qu'Amy serait née. Mais je ne savais pas que ce serait impossible. Où irais-je? De quoi pourrions-nous vivre?** fit-elle tristement. **Je suis bloquée ici dans cette maison, dans ce faux village de campagne jusqu'à ce qu'Amy soit assez grande pour que je puisse la confier à quelqu'un. Et même alors, je ne suis pas sûre de trouver un emploi. J'aurai passé en tout deux ans loin du monde du travail. Et tu sais comment ça marche. Il faut connaître des gens. Et je ne connais personne. Que les amis d'Hammed.**

**- Penny, tu es déprimée, c'est normal**, fit Laura. **Toutes les femmes le sont après un accouchement. Tu sais bien, voyons, la dépression post-partum. Tout ira mieux dans quelques semaines.**

**- Non, sûrement pas,** répondit Penny.

Elle savait ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie.

Son mari et Ned Robins venaient de monter. Elle entendit Hammed, sur le palier, expliquer à Ned, l'ami de cœur de Laura, tous les détails des aménagements qu'il avait apportés au projet initial de leur maison. Il s'intéressait plus à cette dernière qu'à leur enfant.

**- Sortons,** souffla Penny à son amie. **Il va réveiller Amy. **

Hammed et Ned étaient dans la grande chambre maintenant.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Penny ne dormait plus avec son mari. Elle s'était installée dans la chambre d'amis, prétextant qu'elle voulait être plus près du bébé. Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus partager son lit, allonger son corps près du sien et sentir son odeur.

**- Veux-tu que je t'aide à préparer le dîner?** proposa Laura gentiment.

Refoulant ses larmes tant bien que mal, Penny refusa.

Après avoir annoncé à Hammed et à Ned que le dîner était servi, Penny alla s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis. Elle y avait transporté ces derniers jours tous ses habits et toutes ses affaires de toilette, séparant ainsi sa vie privée de celle de son mari. La chambre d'amis avait sa propre salle de bains. Ce coin de la maison lui était réservé. Hammed ne s'aventurait même plus de ce côté-ci du couloir. Penny enleva son chemisier, vaporisa ses aisselles de déodorant et se mit du parfum. Elle aurait aimé prendre un bain. S'y plonger en oubliant les invités d'Hammed. Le bébé remua dans son berceau. Penny connaissait maintenant tous les bruits d'Amy. Le moindre son qui provenait de la chambre d'enfant la réveillait à toute heure.

Elle passa d'une pièce à l'autre, silencieusement, et se dirigea vers le berceau qu'elle avait placé à l'opposé des fenêtres, contre le mur intérieur. Elle se pencha et regarda sa fille. L'enfant semblait si vulnérable quand elle dormait, avec ses petits doigts délicats repliés sur le vide. Elle était allongée sur le dos, douillettement enveloppée dans son pyjama.

Penny avança sa main ouverte devant la bouche d'Amy et sentit la tiédeur de sa respiration contre sa paume. L'impuissance de l'enfant, le fait qu'elle dépendait totalement d'elle effrayait Penny. Quoi qu'il arrive désormais, elle n'était pas seule. Elle pouvait quitter Hammed, mais pas Amy. Amy avait irrévocablement changé sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne les autres. Il y avait un quart d'heure déjà qu'elle était montée et Hammed allait l'appeler. Elle soupira, rassembla toutes ses forces et descendit prendre le dernier repas normal de sa vie. Il était presque dix heures du soir, et la petite Amy Anderson, âgée d'un mois, avait moins d'une heure à vivre.

Amy dormait paisiblement. Elle ne connaissait de la vie que quelques sensations simples. Le plaisir et la chaleur d'un câlin, les heures tranquilles du sommeil. On la nourrissait, on la changeait et on l'allongeait doucement dans son lit. Au delà de son berceau, le monde constituait un royaume inconnu perdu dans le brouillard. Elle ne connaissait que le contact et l'odeur d'une femme, une seule. Amy se réveilla brusquement.

Ses yeux bleus ne savaient pas encore regarder et elle ne vit pas la silhouette cachée dans l'ombre, ne comprit pas ce qui la menaçait. Elle ne sentait qu'une étrange présence, et comme cela lui faisait peur, elle se mit immédiatement à pleurer. Mais sa voix fut étouffée et elle perdit conscience. Elle suffoquait. Une dernière secousse agita son petit corps qui se raidit contre le molleton du berceau. Une petite bulle de sang éclata dans sa narine et sa courte vie prit fin dans un instant d'incompréhensible souffrance. La douleur frappa comme une décharge électrique, et détruisit son cerveau.

Peu de temps après, Penny trouva l'enfant sur le côté, appuyée contre le bord du berceau, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage marqué par une mort violente.

**Résidence des Anderson**

**Mercredi, 10h.17 A.M.**

Scully et Mulder avaient été prévenus par Sindy au sujet de la mort de la petite fille. Sindy les guida jusqu'à la résidence des Anderson afin qu'ils puissent se faire une idée par eux-mêmes.

**- Madame Anderson, je sais que c'est un moment très difficile pour vous, mais vous devez comprendre que nous sommes obligés de vous poser ces questions.**

Mulder parlait doucement, pesant chacune de ses paroles comme on le lui avait appris à l'académie.

Penny ne répondit rien. Elle était assise dans le fauteuil du salon, les yeux perdus. Elle semblait se rapetisser, disparaître au fond de son fauteuil. Mulder jeta un bref coup d'œil à Dana et Sindy, et poursuivit d'un ton respectueux.

**- A quelle heure avez-vous trouvé Amy?**

Penny se mit à sangloter.

**- Calme-toi, ma chérie.**

Hammed vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil, mais quand il voulut passer son bras autour des épaules de Penny, elle le repoussa.

Dana et Sindy observaient discrètement le couple. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard subtil qui en disait long.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre eux. Les réponses n'allaient pas tarder à se formuler.

**- Madame Anderson,** reprit Dana d'une voix douce, **pouvez-vous me dire comment vous avez trouvé Amy?**

**- Nous étions en train de dîner,** commença-t-elle dans un murmure à peine perceptible. **Nous étions en train de dîner... Nous venions de nous asseoir et j'ai eu une impression étrange. J'ai senti qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Amy.**

Il y avait encore des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle pleurait sans arrêt.

**- Est-ce que vous avez bougé Amy?** demanda Scully doucement.

**- Elle était sur le côté,** répondit lentement Penny... **comme si elle dormait. Mais c'était impossible. Elle était trop petite pour se tourner... trop petite.**

Penny leva les yeux et regarda Scully. Elle savait maintenant, et une expression de profonde terreur apparut dans son regard. Il y avait quelque chose de si effrayant chez elle que Dana baissa les yeux, comme pour se dégager de son emprise.

**- Vous dites que vous vous êtes levée de table vers vingt-deux heures et que vous êtes montée. Mais vous ne savez pas quelle heure il était exactement?**

Penny secoua la tête, incapable de continuer.

Assise près de Penny, le corps légèrement penché vers l'avant, Dana respecta le silence de la jeune femme.

Elle comprenait sa souffrance et sa peine face à une tragédie aussi injuste.

**- Prenez tout votre temps, Penny. Nous pouvons revenir plus tard si vous le souhaitez.**

**- Non,** souffla Penny. **Quelqu'un a tué mon enfant. Mon Dieu... Mon Dieu...**

Elle avait toujours les yeux dans le vide, sans rien voir de ce qui l'entourait, hantée par le souvenir d'Amy dans son berceau, le visage appuyé contre le molleton. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer comme ça; et elle était incapable de se retourner. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'elle était morte. Son corps était encore tiède quand elle l'avait prise, et pendant un instant, Penny avait pensé que tout allait bien. Et puis la petite tête d'Amy avait basculé et le sang s'était mis à couler de son nez.

**- Penny,** dit doucement Scully. **Nous devons déterminer ce qui a causé la mort de votre petite fille afin que cela ne se reproduise plus. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de votre permission pour faire une autopsie. De cette façon vous ne resterez pas dans le doute. Vous saurez ce qui est arrivé à votre fille.**

**- Il n'y aura pas d'autopsie,** claqua froidement

Hammed Mahmoody.

Le regard menaçant, il s'avança d'un pas agressif vers Dana.

**- Asseyez-vous, monsieur Hammed,** dit fermement Mulder.

**- Cette maison est la mienne, monsieur. Personne n'a à me dire ce que je dois faire chez-moi!**

**- Cette maison est peut-être la vôtre, monsieur Hammed,**

**mais je vous prierais de laisser les agents Mulder et Scully faire leur travail car il est tout à fait possible que votre fille ait été assassinée,** dit Sindy sèchement.

Hammed était hors de lui. Sous sa peau mâte, les veines apparaissaient, gonflées par la tension.

**- Il est probable,** reprit Sindy calmement **que la mort de votre fille provienne de causes naturelles. Mais comme nous ne connaissons pas la réponse à cette question, je vous demanderais à vous et à votre femme de laisser l'agent Scully faire une autopsie. Nous devons savoir pourquoi Amy est morte. Et je veux que vous compreniez que la petite est peut-être morte assassinée.**

**- Par qui?** cria Hammed.

**- Par celui ou celle qui a brisé la porte vitrée du sous-sol et qui a laissé des traces de boue dans l'escalier de la cuisine.**

Sindy s'arrêta pour laisser le temps à Penny et Hammed de bien enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de dire et jeta un regard bref mais intense à Mulder et Scully.

Frappé par la surprise, Hammed s'écarta des policiers en vacillant légèrement.

**- Viens, Hammed**. **Assieds-toi un moment.**

Son ami Ned Robins se poussa pour faire de la place à Hammed. Il le prit par le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir avant de demander aux agents:

**- Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un est entré ici pendant que nous mangions et a tué le bébé.**

**- Restez calme, monsieur Robins, **dit Mulder fermement**. Nous allons peut-être tout comprendre d'ici quelques minutes. Mais l'agent Scully et moi-même avons encore une ou deux questions à poser.**

Mulder leur sourit d'un air rassurant. Tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, il devait se montrer gentil avec tous ces gens. Pourtant, dans son for intérieur, il était persuadé que la petite Amy, âgée d'un mois exactement, était morte assassinée et cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Scully avait soulevé devant Mulder et Sindy la petite couverture du berceau et leur avait montré le corps de l'enfant.

**- Je pensais qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une mort subite de nouveau-né, mais regardez son cou. On dirait que quelqu'un a essayé de le lui tordre.**

**- Quelle horreur! **

Mulder s'était détourné alors que Sindy, les yeux agrandis, continuait de regarder le petit corps d'un air fasciné.

**- Il y a des traces de boue au sous-sol et dans l'escalier et la porte de derrière a été forcée,** murmura Sindy d'une voix atone.

**- Apparemment, quelqu'un est entré dans la maison et s'est faufilé en haut pendant qu'ils dînaient.**

Mulder sortit son carnet et prit quelques notes en regardant autour de lui. Le berceau avait une forme étrange et il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un ratelier à foin coupé aux dimensions d'un lit d'enfant.

Mue par une intuition, Fox réfléchit. Vers la fin de la matinée, alors que Scully reprenait l'interrogatoire des invités et s'efforçait de recueillir des preuves matérielles avec l'aide des gens du labo, Sindy et Mulder s'entendirent pour explorer le haut plus en profondeur. Tous deux voulaient jeter un coup d'œil sur les autres pièces afin d'en savoir plus sur la façon dont vivaient le couple Anderson et Mahmoody.

Dans la première chambre, il y avait des vêtements de femme dans le placard, une bouteille de parfum et une boîte de bijoux sur la commode. Un seul des lits jumeaux avait été utilisé et les draps en avaient simplement été rabattus.

Mulder et Sindy se dirigèrent vers le devant de la maison et entrèrent dans la grande chambre. Elle était deux fois plus spacieuse que les autres et décorée de façon ravissante. La salle de bain était allumée. Il y avait deux lavabos et deux douches. Une baignoire large et profonde, des lampes et des miroirs partout.

Fox fut immédiatement impressionné par l'ordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Sur une tablette au-dessus de l'un des lavabos, il vit des flacons d'after-shave, de la crème à raser, des déodorants et une trousse de manucure en cuir brun. Tous ces articles soigneusement rangés avaient été choisis pour aller ensemble. Et pourtant Penny Anderson ne se servait pas de cette salle de bain. C'étaient des articles masculins, posés les uns à coté des autres avec une précision militaire.

**- Je crois bien que ce couple ne vivait plus un amour fou.** **C'est évident. Penny ne peut plus supporter son mari. Elle ne partage ni la chambre ni la salle de bain, **dit Sindy, lisant dans les pensées de son cousin.

**- Qui peut blâmer cette pauvre femme,** lança Mulder d'un ton distrait.

Ce fait lui parut tout de même important et il le nota dans son calepin. Par la suite, il éteignit les lampes et se dirigea vers la porte.

**- Viens, Sindy.** **Je crois que j'en ai assez vu pour le** **moment. Allons rejoindre Scully et voir où en est l'interrogatoire.**

**- D'accord,** fit Sindy en soupirant. **Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un meurtre ordinaire. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, Fox. Cela approche. Ne le sens-tu pas?**

Mulder frissonna mais il ne pu se résoudre à répondre.

**- Sortons d'ici!** dit-il froidement.

Dans sa hâte, Fox ne remarqua pas une fillette blottie dans le coin de la douche. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre elle et ses beaux yeux noirs grands ouverts. Une enfant véritablement exquise, qui regardait fixement devant elle, comme vers un monde lointain et inaccessible**.**

**Veteran Memorial Hospital**

**Mercredi: 3h.19 P.M.**

Épuisée, Dana retira ses lunettes d'un geste brusque et rangea son matériel chirurgical. Convaincre les Anderson de la laisser faire une autopsie de l'enfant n'avait pas été facile. Finalement, le besoin de savoir ce qui avait causé la mort de sa petite fille fut plus fort et Penny accepta de donner son autorisation à Scully. Suite à son examen post mortem, Dana avait encore du mal à s'expliquer ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Mulder, pour sa part, allait sûrement adorer, songea-t-elle. Elle sentait trop bien sa fascination pour cette enquête. Et Sindy, avec sa manie des paraboles, lui semblait de plus en plus bizarre. Pourtant, Dana qui était d'un naturel méfiant lui faisait confiance. Même si elle ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi, elle avait l'impression de retrouver une vielle amie.

Scully se dirigea vers une petite table de travail qu'on lui avait réservée et ouvrit son ordinateur portatif. Elle s'empressa de noter ses observations qu'elle avait enregistré préalablement pour faciliter la transcription de son rapport. Elle fit une description détaillée de l'apparence physique du nourrisson _(__**sang dans les narines et marques de contusions sur le visage et au cou)**_**.** Dana nota dans sa conclusion: _**"il semble que le bébé ait souffert d'une rupture de l'hypothalamus à la suite d'un gonflement du cerveau. Le cerveau de l'enfant aurait subit des attaques massives ayant provoqué la destruction des tissus autour du troisième ventricule. Les cellules donnent l'impression qu'elles ont été brûlées. Les cellules de la région de l'hypothalamus ont été détruites sur une zone d'environ un centimètre. C'est comme si elle avait été frappée par la décharge électrique d'un éclair à cet endroit précis".**_

Dana déglutit avec difficulté et se massa les tempes. Depuis leur visite chez Penny Anderson, elle se sentait envahit par un étrange sentiment de malaise qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Elle s'adossa la tête contre le dossier de sa chaise, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Bizarrement, son cœur battait trop vite. Une espèce de vertige la prit. Ce devait être la fatigue et le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours qui lui jouaient des tours. Puis Dana comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de terrifiant était en train de lui arriver. Le picotement montait le long de ses cuisses, les muscles de ses jambes se crispèrent et elle sentit le sang qui affluait au centre de son corps. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle-même. Une force inconnue la propulsa en avant et une vague tiède et douloureuse déferla dans son plexus solaire, pour exploser au creux de ses reins. Puis Scully connut un court instant de paix, mais très vite une autre vague la déchira. Mêmes frissons, même plaisir violent. La tête lui tournait, sa respiration était haletante et elle sentait maintenant une terrible douleur lui transpercer le cerveau. Elle s'accrocha au rebord de sa chaise. Elle était trempée de sueur mais l'attaque reprit, plusieurs fois. Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, elle cessa. Dana se laissa tomber la tête sur les genoux en gémissant comme une enfant. Immobile, le souffle court et rauque, la jeune femme se berça légèrement d'avant en arrière en serrant ses bras autour d'elle dans un geste instinctif de protection.

**Poste de police**

**Mercredi : 3h.22 P.M.**

Sindy Cahill s'apprêtait à boire un verre d'eau avant d'entreprendre ses recherches lorsqu'elle trébucha.

**- Oh, mon Dieu!...** souffla-t-elle.

Elle avala avec difficulté. Sa respiration était haletante.

**- Ça va, Sindy?** demanda son collègue John Baker d'un ton distrait. (Il travaillait sur un volumineux rapport et semblait absorbé par son travail.)

**- Ça va, John,** répondit-elle en se redressant lentement. **J'ai probablement exagéré ce matin lors de ma séance d'entraînement.**

John sourit.

Sindy était une jeune femme très sportive et plusieurs de ses collègues aimait bien la taquiner sur son énergie inépuisable.

Mal à l'aise, Sindy ramassa une pile de documents traitant des meurtres d'enfants et se dirigea vers la porte arrière qui donnait sur la bibliothèque. Elle y arrivait quand elle fut atteinte par un puissant mélange de plaisir et de douleur. La tête vide, le visage en feu, elle heurta une table de travail tandis que ses muscles se contractaient et que tout son sang semblait affluer au centre de son corps. Les jambes faibles, elle glissa lentement sur le carrelage de la salle de travail, éparpillant ses documents. Quand les violentes pulsations qui battaient dans ses reins se calmèrent, Sindy se sentit épuisée, perdue.

Surpris, John accourut et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle pour la soutenir tandis que le puissant courant reprenait en elle sa course folle.

**- Que se passe-t-il?** **Tu as un malaise?** **Veux-tu que j'appelle un médecin? **demanda John affichant un air soucieux.

Sindy secoua la tête, encore incapable de parler et se dégagea doucement de son collègue.

John l'examinait avec inquiétude.

**- Je peux appeler Paul si tu veux.**

**- Non... non ... Ça va... Merci, John.**

Elle se leva avec précaution et lui sourit gentiment. John était un ami de longue date et elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement.

Elle commença à ramasser ses documents qu'elle avait laissé tomber lorsqu'elle se sentit de nouveau déchirée par l'irrésistible courant.

**- Nom de Dieu...** murmura-t-elle en s'agrippant au rebord de la table pour ne pas tomber, le corps transpercé par un douloureux plaisir.

En deux enjambées, John fut à ses côtés. Sindy s'écarta en secouant la tête. Elle se tenait à la table, courbée en deux, haletante. Elle lutta mais le flot de pulsations douloureuses l'emporta tout de même. Ses oreilles grondaient encore, quand elle aspira profondément, reprenant conscience de la présence de son collègue.

**- Sindy?** murmura John désemparé.

Il la regarda et observa que ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son visage pâle comme la lune.

**- J'appelle Paul.**

D'un pas déterminé, il se dirigea vers le téléphone.

Sindy secoua la tête une seconde fois. Elle avait honte et en voulait un peu à John de l'avoir vu dans cet état de faiblesse.

**- Ne fais pas ça, John,** dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de garder ferme.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin?**

**- Un simple malaise,** mentit-elle. **Je me sens très bien maintenant. Tu peux aller travailler en paix.**

**- Tu en es sûr?** fit John d'un air dubitatif.

**- Sûre et certaine.**

Elle poussa son collègue dehors et le rassura gentiment:

**- Je vis avec un médecin, John. Ne l'oublie pas.**

**- Je ne l'oublie pas. Mais je t'en pris, Sindy. Ne fais pas de farce avec ça.**

Il sortit, encore troublé.

Sindy ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Elle s'assit à sa table de travail, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle réfléchit, maîtrisant la peur qui tentait de l'envahir. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti n'était pas excitant du tout, ni agréable. C'était comme une attaque. Douloureux et terrifiant. Son propre corps lui échappait totalement.

Soudain, l'image de Dana se dessina dans son esprit. Elle la vit se redresser lentement comme quelqu'un qui a reçu de violents coups de poing au ventre. Elle remarqua que la jeune femme grimaçait de douleur et inspirait profondément par le nez en se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière. Sindy sentit la peur lui serrer l'estomac et tenta de la repousser. Elle devait parler à Dana le plus vite possible et seule. Lentement, la peur fit place à la terreur. Quelque chose de terrible était en train de leur arriver et les reliait irrévocablement. La gorge serrée, Sindy se mordit les lèvres avec appréhension.

**École Élémentaire**

**Mercredi : 3h.33 P.M.**

Victoria Stéphanos attendait son amie Kim Hanson dans le vestiaire des enfants. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver toute seule dans cet endroit. Sans enfants autour d'elle, elle se persuadait presque d'être dans une école fantôme.

Vickie remplit son sac à dos et regarda sa montre Mickey Mouse que Sindy lui avaient offert pour son septième anniversaire. _**"Pourquoi est-ce que Kim n'arrive pas?"**_songea la fillette impatiente.

**« **_**Peut-être que Kim l'attendait dans la cour de l'école? »**_

Sur cette pensée, Vickie endossa son blouson en jeans et glissa son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Elle allait s'élancer dans le long couloir sombre qui donnait vers la porte principale lorsqu'elle entendit une voix plaintive murmurer son nom en pleurant.

**- Vickie, viens me chercher... J'ai peur!** **Il fait tout** **noir là dedans.**

Intriguée, la fillette s'arrêta en regardant partout autour d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille de plus en plus. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta vers la grande porte du sous-sol. Vickie s'avança vers la porte en hésitant.

- **Va t'en!** cria sa petite voix intérieure d'un ton effrayé.

Elle entendait son amie pleurer à fendre l'âme. Vickie s'inquiétait très fort pour son amie. C'est pourquoi elle décida malgré sa peur d'essayer d'ouvrir la lourde porte pour tenter de la délivrer. Lentement, les yeux agrandis, l'enfant souleva son bras dans un geste fatal pour franchir cette barrière du réel à… quelque chose d'autre. Son cœur battait fort, son souffle était court et rapide. Elle ressentait dans son corps d'étranges vagues de chaleur et de froid hérisser les poils de ses bras. De la sueur s'écoulait le long de son dos et un étrange brouillard dans sa tête l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle était comme un petit oisillon sans défense. Comme dans un rêve, elle vit la lourde porte du sous-sol s'entrouvrir très lentement dessinant une mince tranche de ténèbres grouillantes. Venant du plus profond de la terre, elle crut discerner des cris désespérés remplis d'une peur innommable. Son amie Kim la suppliait de l'aider, de la sortir de ce trou de « _**Morlock**_».

_**« Les monstres existent, Vickie **_**»,** lui murmura une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle qui ressemblait à la sienne mais tout en étant plus adulte.

« _**Non seulement ils existent mais ils sont là pour te dévorer et t'enfermer dans un puits sans fond, noir et froid. Et là-bas, nulle lumière ne brille jamais ».**_

_**- « **_**Sauve-toi, ma chérie! C'est un piège. Kim va bien. Elle est en sécurité. »**

C'était la voix de Sindy que l'enfant entendait dans son esprit. Sans plus d'hésitation, Vickie écouta cette voix et s'enfuit en bondissant à toutes jambes loin de ce trou de _**« Morlock »,**_ loin de ces ténèbres tentaculaires. Elle courait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression que ses petites jambes la soulevait de terre. Elle courait vers la lumière, le soleil, la vie, sans jeter un regard vers cette porte maudite. Dans son esprit, Vickie devina sans bien comprendre qu'une présence immonde se cachait derrière cette porte infernale. Elle sentait que le monstre l'appelait. Elle entendait sa respiration profonde, gutturale, caverneuse. Elle percevait son haleine brûlante et fétide, ses yeux de braises et sans âmes qui cherchaient encore à l'atteindre. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal à la gorge. Elle savait que bientôt, elle n'aurait plus la capacité de courir.

_**« Je vous en prie, aidez-moi! »**_ murmura Vickie pour elle-même.

À ce moment précis, l'enfant sentit des mains puissantes la soulever de terre. Elle voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge nouée. Elle commença à se débattre sauvagement tel un petit animal traqué, donnant des coups de pieds et des coups de poings pour se libérer de cette poigne d'acier qui la retenait fermement.

Mulder maintenait l'enfant de ses bras protecteurs en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer. Une étrange intuition l'avait pour ainsi dire guidé jusqu'ici, sur ce terrain d'école. Il avait trouvé la petite Kim en pleure et sa maman folle d'inquiétude qui cherchait Vickie partout.

Sarah, qui venait chercher les fillettes, raconta même à Mulder qu'elle et Kim avaient passé tout le premier étage au peigne fin sans voir aucune trace physique de Vickie. Elle avait questionné la gardienne de sécurité, la sommant même de les conduire au sous-sol. **RIEN! **Et soudain, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, sous leur regard étonné, elles avaient vu Vickie bondir de nulle part, les yeux exorbités de terreur, le visage pâle et en pleure pour finir dans les bras de son oncle Fox Mulder.


	7. Un intrus insaisissable

**Résidence de Sindy Cahill et Paul Stéphanos**

**Mercredi, 7h.42 P.M.**

Assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, le « groupe » des « _**Tigres**_ » ainsi que Mulder et Scully étaient tous réunis avec une tasse de chocolat chaud entre leurs mains pour tenter de réchauffer leur corps glacé par la terreur.

Un peu plus tôt, au salon, Paul, Sindy, Sarah et Keven avaient préparé un lit improvisé pour Vickie et Kim. Épuisées, les deux fillettes avaient fini par s'endormir sous les paroles réconfortantes de leurs parents.

Dehors, le vent soufflait lugubrement en faisant claquer la pluie contre les fenêtres. Un éclair zébra brusquement le ciel bientôt accompagné d'un violent coup de tonnerre. Toute la petite bande sursauta d'emblée. Dana ressentait l'impression étrange d'être propulsée dans un monde parallèle.

Un jeu d'ombres mouvantes se dessinait sur les murs et le plafond. Pour la seconde fois, le tonnerre claqua violemment et toutes les lumières de la maison s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans le noir.

Mulder fut le premier à réagir en allumant sa lampe de poche. Il entendit un léger soupir et croisa le regard de son ami d'enfance, Peter Reed, qui lança d'une voix tremblante :

**- Heureusement que nos conjointes voyagent à l'extérieur du pays pour quelques semaines. Au moins elles n'ont pas à subir ça**.

Dan Frew, Steve Parker et Martin Connelli approuvèrent d'office.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mulder?** demanda tout à coup Dan d'un ton sec.** On dirait que l'histoire vécue dans notre enfance, il y a près de 15 ans, se répète. Les séries de disparitions et meurtres d'enfants recommencent comme jadis lorsque nous étions nous-mêmes des gamins. Mais ma mémoire refuse de se souvenir.**

**C'est similaire pour nous tous,** **Dan, **répondit doucement Mulder**. Et mon intuition me dit que ce n'est pas un hasard si nous sommes réunis ici avec une personne de plus dans notre « groupe. » **

Sur ces mots**, **Mulder dirigea le vaisseau de sa lampe de poche vers Dana et regarda sa collègue intensément.

Mal à l'aise, Dana détourna légèrement son regard. Elle ne comprenait pas. Cette histoire ne rimait à rien et pourtant… elle était là avec ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas la semaine dernière. Et aujourd'hui, Mulder et Sindy lui disaient qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle et qu'elle aussi faisait partie de leur _**« groupe »**_. Scully se sentait étrangement troublée. Mais paradoxalement, une part d'elle-même éprouvait une impression de soulagement comme si elle se retrouvait enfin auprès de vieux amis perdus de vue depuis longtemps.

Dans la pénombre, elle jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction de Sindy qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Son expression semblait songeuse pendant qu'elle regardait Vickie et Kim dormir. Dana remarqua que la jeune femme était pâle et avait les traits tirés comme si elle avait beaucoup souffert dans la journée.

_**« Je devrais lui recommander un examen médical, **_songea Scully_**.**_ _**Je suis certaine qu'elle a dû souffrir d'un étrange malaise aujourd'hui, mais elle n'ose peut-être pas en parler**_.

_**« - Tout comme toi, chère Dana, » **_répliqua tout à coup une voix à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Une image mystérieuse s'imposa soudain dans l'esprit de Scully. Elle se voyait allongée sur une table métallique, baignant dans une lumière froide et blanche. Impuissante, paralysée et sans force, elle vit la pointe d'une longue seringue se diriger vers son front à la hauteur de ses sinus. Elle tenta de crier à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortit de ses cordes vocales. Son cœur s'emballa et cette image cauchemardesque disparue brusquement de son esprit.

- **Ça va, Dana?**

Scully avala discrètement sa salive avec difficulté et regarda Sindy qui la dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

**- Oui, Sindy. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien… Et vous? Vous êtes certaine que ça va? **fit Dana mine de rien.

Sindy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle hésitait.

Dana le remarqua tout de suite et une pensée subite traversa son esprit.

_**« Depuis cet après-midi, il y a quelque chose d'inexplicable qui nous lie toutes les deux. Et Sindy le sait. Une force inconnue se sert de nous, mais dans quel but et pourquoi?… »**_

Puis, revenant brusquement à la réalité, Scully sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Sindy lui répondre d'une voix neutre :

**- Oui. Ça va, Dana**. **Je vous remercie**…

- **Je crois avoir vu une silhouette, dehors,** lança tout à coup Mulder d'un ton sec.

D'un geste parfaitement synchronisé, Mulder et Scully se mirent en position comme on leur avait enseigné à l'académie de Quantico et s'emparèrent de leurs armes.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Mulder sortit sous la pluie battante en s'éclairant avec sa lampe de poche pour explorer les environs et capturer l'intrus tandis que Scully le couvrait.

Tous ses sens en éveil, Dana venait de passer au mode _**« Je suis « agente du FBI. » et mon rôle est de protéger les innocents ».**_

De son côté, Sindy avait également sortit son arme et sa lampe de poche en surveillant toutes les issues possibles, telles les portes et les fenêtres de leur demeure.

**- Surveille les enfant!** ordonna-t-elle à Paul. **Je vais explorer la maison.**

**- Sindy?…** fit Paul inquiet.

Mais Sindy venait d'ouvrir la porte du sous-sol d'un mouvement brusque d'épaule et elle disparut dans le noir.

Bien _« campé »_ près des enfants et du groupe des « Tigres », Rex grognait férocement en montrant les crocs. La brave bête n'avait pas l'intention de laisser entrer d'intrus risquant de menacer ses maîtres.

**- Ouf!** **Si quelqu'un peut nous fournir du maïs soufflé et de la boisson gazeuse, je suis partant, **dit Keven d'une voix mal assurée.

Un silence lourd… et les cinq amis qui s'était rapprochés les uns des autres éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux.

**- J'ai l'impression que nous sommes des acteur dans un « suspens », **lança Peter nerveusement.

**- Au moins, ça ne nous coûte pas cher en billets de cinéma, **répliqua Steve sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**- Et nous ne sommes pas obligés de visionner un « navet » de film d'horreur, **continua Martin Connelli.

**- Et si on chantait, les gars, **dit alors Dan.** Il me semble que cela adoucirait l'atmosphère. Qu'en pensez-vous?**.

**- D'accord, **s'exclamèrent les quatre amis en chœur.

Et sous les oreilles amusées et soulagées de Sarah et Paul, les **« Tigres verts** **»** commencèrent à chanter une petite balade qu'ils improvisèrent harmonieusement.

Dehors, Mulder fouillait l'obscurité. Il avait entrevu une silhouette dans la cour, près d'un petit sous-bois mais sa vision était incommodée par le rideau de pluie qui tombait. Il s'approcha en zigzag vers la petite forêt comme on le lui avait enseigné à l'exercice. Scully le couvrait toujours, une expression déterminée sur son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Mulder entendit un craquement sec de branches cassées et se retourna brusquement en direction de ce bruit, pointant toujours son arme droit devant lui. Il crut voir une silhouette se déplacer à la vitesse d'un éclair mais il la perdit encore une fois.

**- Merde!** s'exclama-t-il frustré.

Il cligna des yeux mais la pluie nuisait de plus en plus à sa vision.

**- Attention, Mulder!**

Mulder n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une puissante secousse le propulsa violemment dans les airs, puis par terre. Son épaule heurta brutalement le sol. Une douleur fulgurante lui coupa le souffle et le cloua sur la terre humide. Il entendit une série de coups de feu.

Sans doute Scully qui prenait le relais.

**- Ça va, Mulder?** questionna Dana en accourant vers lui d'un air inquiet.

Rapide et efficace, la jeune femme s'empressa d'examiner son collègue.

**- Oui, ça va, Scully. Je me remets,** souffla Mulder encore un peu sonné. **Aide-moi à me relever, veux-tu?**

Le visage soucieux, Scully aida Mulder à se lever debout. Son épaule l'élançait et lui faisait mal, mais Scully après l'avoir ausculté d'une main experte l'assura qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

**- L'intrus nous a échappé,** fit Mulder frustré.

**- Je sais**. **C'est comme s'il s'était évaporé sous mes yeux au moment ou je tirais, **répliqua Scully sur le même ton.

**- Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à entrer rejoindre les autres, Scully. Nous chercherons des indices demain matin.**

À l'intérieur, Sindy avait exploré la maison de fond en comble mais en vain. Aucun indice, aucune trace, **rien**! Pourtant, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas tranquille. Quelque chose se préparait. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle percevait un énorme jeu de force qui se confrontait entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Et, il lui semblait que cette force désirait les entraîner dans un étrange vortex cosmique en les obligeant à revivre les pires terreurs enfouis dans leur inconscient depuis ce fameux été de leur enfance.

Épuisée, Sindy se sentit incapable de creuser plus à fond pour le moment. Elle poussa un soupir tremblant et retourna rejoindre son « _**groupe**_ ».

Une peur noire et visqueuse grandissait en elle mais la jeune fille refusait de se l'avouer.


	8. Confidences nocturnes

**Résidence de Sindy et Paul**

**Jeudi, 00h.12 A.M.**

Dana Scully se réveilla après minuit, les mains serrées sur sa poitrine en gémissant de douleur. Elle roula sur le dos. Comme la première fois, elle sentit l'étrange picotement remonter le long de ses cuisses et le sang affluer au centre de son corps.

Quand l'attaque la déchira, sa respiration se fit plus courte et saccadée. Le bassin secoué par l'étrange courant, Scully attrapa son oreiller et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces en se laissant emporter par ce flux violent. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

Trempée de sueur, Dana rampa jusqu'au bord de son lit en haletant. Elle s'assit et resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant seulement de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Maintenant, elle était terrifiée.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Dana se leva pour aller discrètement se rafraîchir à la salle de bain. Elle prit une débarbouillette humide et essuya la transpiration qui avait inondé son cou et tout son corps. Elle se regarda devant la glace et vit une petite bulle de sang à l'entrée de sa narine. Elle tremblait comme une feuille_**. **_

_**« Que m'arrive-t-il**_? _**Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal et d'effrayant, ici. » **_songea Scully le cœur serré.

Elle frissonna mais ne se sentit pas la force de parler de cela à Mulder. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète à son sujet. Par contre, son intuition lui soufflait qu'il était temps d'avoir une conversation avec Sindy.

Au moment où Scully réfléchissait, Sindy venait de s'assurer que les enfants ainsi que ses amis dormaient en toute quiétude. Soulagée après avoir constaté que ses compagnons allaient bien, la jeune fille remonta discrètement à sa chambre. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu du couloir, une brûlure soudaine transperça son cerveau, le fendant en deux, tandis qu'elle trébuchait en avant, le ventre pris dans la tourmente de quelque chose ressemblant à un orgasme terrifiant et douloureux. Cette fois, Sindy essaya de lutter pour dissocier ses pensées de cette vague brûlante qui enflammait le centre de son corps. Elle se concentra sur leur enquête actuelle et songea à l'importance primordiale de neutraliser la force maléfique qui s'emparait d'enfants innocents en aspirant leur vie.

Comme la première fois, la jeune femme sentit l'étrange picotement remonter jusqu'à ses cuisses. Les larmes aux yeux, Sindy s'effondra silencieusement sur le plancher. Elle tenta de se relever, mais incapable de résister, elle abandonna alors son ventre et ses seins à ces spasmes insupportables. Quand ce fut fini, elle s'assit, le dos appuyé contre le mur et sanglota doucement. Elle se sentait vidée de ses énergies et sans force.

Soudain, Sindy vit en esprit sa nouvelle amie, Dana Scully, qui haletait en étouffant ses gémissement de douleur dans son oreiller. Écoutant son instinct, la jeune femme se leva péniblement et alla doucement frapper à la porte de Scully.

Dana ne tarda pas à ouvrir et sembla soulagée de voir Sindy à sa porte.

**- Je… m'excuse de vous déranger si tard dans la nuit, Dana, **murmura Sindy Cahill d'une voix tremblante. M**ais j'ai besoin de parler avec vous. De plus, vos connaissances en tant que femme et médecin me seraient drôlement utiles. **

Dana ressentit immédiatement que Sindy était aussi tendue qu'elle.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sindy? Voulez-vous vous asseoir près de moi? **demanda Scully avec compassion.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, le dos adossé à ses oreillers, les traits tirés et l'air un peu hagard.

**- Oui, Dana… J'aimerais beaucoup.**

Et sans tardé, Sindy rejoignit Dana sur le lit double. Toutes deux frissonnaient et elles s'enveloppèrent chacune d'une grande douillette pour récupérer un peu de chaleur. Il y eut un moment de silence car Sindy hésitait. Elle se sentait gênée d'aborder ce sujet délicat.

**« J'ai peur de vous déranger pour rien… »**

Sindy poussa un soupir.

« **Voyez-vous, je suis un peu inquiète et j'ai pensé que… »**

Écoutant attentivement, Dana perçut au ton de Sindy que cette dernière était très effrayée même si elle faisait des efforts surhumains pour maîtriser sa peur. Scully qui ressentait un sentiment semblable comprenait très bien ce que pouvait éprouver sa nouvelle amie. De plus, elle s'inquiétait elle-même en tant que médecin, des pertes de contrôle que son corps subissait depuis ces dernières heures.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?** demanda immédiatement Scully.

**- Je l'ignore,** souffla Sindy.

Elle laissa errer son regard vers la fenêtre et prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas un sujet facile à aborder.

**- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas gynécologue, Dana, mais…** Sindy hésita, puis continua : **mais comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous êtes un médecin et surtout… une femme.**

**- Je comprends, Sindy. Mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit? De toute façon, si je ne peux pas vous aider directement, je vous indiquerai quelqu'un qui pourra.**

Se voulant rassurante, Dana fit un doux sourire à la jeune cousine de Mulder et attendit.

**- C'est mon corps qui… qui ne réagit pas normalement,** commença Sindy sans lever les yeux.

Elle serra la couverture autour d'elle pour réprimer ses frissons encore présents et réchauffer son corps glacé.

« **Je ne sais pas si cela a un rapport avec la mort de la petite Amy Anderson ou de la série de meurtres d'enfants sur laquelle nous enquêtons… Peut-être que mon corps ne répond qu'à un trop-plein d'émotions… Je l'ignore… » **

Sindy commença à pleurer et les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir se mirent à couler malgré elle.

« **Depuis la mort d'Amy et l'autopsie que vous avez fait sur elle aujourd'hui… Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler ».**

**- Comment ça, à vous contrôler? **demanda Scully d'une voix douce et légèrement étonnée.

**- Depuis cet après-midi, je ressens d'étranges sensations dans mon corps qui pourraient ressembler à des orgasmes. Enfin, je crois… Je ne suis pas sûre. Ça arrive comme ça, sans aucune raison, vous comprenez? Sans que je fasse l'amour, sans même qu'il y ait Paul auprès de moi. **

Cette fois, Sindy regarda Dana. Ses yeux étaient remplis de terreur.

**« Même quand je suis seule, j'ai ces étranges réactions. Elles sont violentes et incroyablement fortes. Je suis seule, je ne fais rien de spécial ou je vaque à mes occupations et… » **

Elle secoua la tête et reprit d'un ton alarmé :

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Dana? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Cela fait deux fois maintenant. Et je me souviens de chacune de ces réactions. Mon corps m'échappe totalement.**

**- Je sais, Sindy. Moi aussi j'ai ressenti dans mon corps les mêmes réactions que vous, aujourd'hui, **souffla lentement Dana d'un ton contenu**. La première fois, je venais de terminer l'autopsie de la petite Amy Anderson. La seconde fois vient tout juste de se produire et cela m'a réveillé brutalement. **

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Scully d'avoir du mal à parler. Sa voix était tremblante comme si elle s'efforçait de retenir ses sanglots dans sa gorge et elle serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour calmer les battements précipités de son cœur.

**- Alors, toi aussi, Dana?…** rétorqua Sindy, soulagée.

L'intuition qu'elle et Scully étaient reliées par quelque chose de psychique ne l'avait pas trompé.

« **Toi aussi, tu as ressenti cet étrange phénomène dans ton corps?… Nous ne sommes donc pas en train de devenir folles? Dieu merci! »**

**- Non, **fit Scully hésitante**. Mais cela n'explique rien. Je commençais à croire que ces pertes de contrôle venaient de moi ou que je souffrais d'une maladie inconnue de la médecine moderne. Mais pourquoi serions-nous atteintes toutes les deux en même temps d'un mal similaire?**

**- Peut-être est-ce dû à la tension et la fatigue que nous subissons depuis quelques jours. Ces facteurs de stress sont suffisants pour nous rendre vulnérables. Et de plus, notre enquête actuelle n'est guère de tout repos.**

Sindy n'était pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Elle soupçonnait plutôt des éléments surnaturels, mais n'osait les exposer pour le moment car cela lui paraissait encore trop flou dans son esprit. En revanche, le jeu de forces qu'elle percevait grâce à ses antennes psychiques lui semblait bien réel.

**- C'est vrai que notre enquête est difficile,** répliqua Dana, interrompant les réflexions de sa jeune amie.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

**« Mais de là à provoquer ces étranges réactions corporelles à toutes les deux et au même moment. J'avoue, Sindy, que je ne comprends pas. Il y a sûrement une explication médicale à tout cela, mais pour l'instant cela m'échappe. » **

Ses mains tremblaient et Dana inspira profondément pour reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même.

**« Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, Sindy, **poursuivit-elle un peu mal à l'aise, ** mais y avait-il quelqu'un avec toi la première fois où cela t'es** **arrivée? »** demanda Scully en tutoyant son amie pour la première fois.

Sindy secoua la tête négativement, puis s'arrêta pour enfin s'exclamer :

**Ah, si! Mon collègue et ami, John Baker était avec moi au poste de police la première fois que j'ai ressenti ce malaise étrange. J'étais tellement honteuse que je lui ai demandé de ne pas en parler à Paul de peur qu'il ne me traîne de force à l'urgence. John était réticent mais il a finalement accepté de garder le silence. Tu comprends, Dana, je veux éviter d'inquiéter Paul avec ça. Auparavant, je préfère savoir la cause de ce qui nous arrive avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit. **

Sindy soupira en poussant l'air avec sa lèvre inférieure et ajouta :

**« Et toi, Dana… Est-ce que tu as l'intention de parler à Fox de tes malaises? » **

La jeune fille ne fut guère surprise de la réponse de sa nouvelle amie.

**- Pas pour le moment. Tout comme toi vis à vis Paul, je ne veux pas inquiéter Mulder inutilement. Peut-être souffrons-nous seulement d'un malaise passager? **

Dans son for intérieur, Scully était loin d'en être certaine mais cela lui faisait du bien de communiquer son espoir.

**- Où peut-être, si nous creusons un peu plus, risquons-nous de découvrir que d'autres personnes ont éprouvé le même genre de malaises que nous, **dit Sindy en écoutant son intuition.

**- C'est une possibilité, **rétorqua Scully d'un ton dubitatif**. Mais pour se faire, il faudrait interroger des gens. Et rien ne nous dit que ces personnes seraient prête à coopérer à moins d'une chance extraordinaire**.

Toujours assises sur le lit de la grande chambre d'amis tandis que dehors, il faisait encore sombre et humide, les deux jeunes femmes se sentirent soudain très proches l'une de l'autre.

**- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir parlé, Dana,** murmura Sindy. **Et je te remercie pour ton écoute, surtout à cette heure de la nuit. Je vais retourner dormir. Mais j'aimerais que nous restions en contact pendant l'enquête au cas où cela se reproduirait. Qu'en penses-tu?**

**- Je pense que c'est très sage en effet, **dit Scully en hochant lentement la tête.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire soulagé et s'enlacèrent amicalement. Ensuite, elles se souhaitèrent une bonne fin de nuit. Il était environ **1h.30 **du matin et elles ne se doutaient pas que dans moins de douze heures, un autre enfant allait mourir dans la vallée de Los Angeles.

Dehors, le vent soufflait lugubrement.

Sous le couvert d'une brume humide, à l'orée du petit bois longeant la résidence de Sindy et Paul, une silhouette enfantine observait d'un regard vide la chambre d'amis où Dana et Sindy avaient discuté une heure plus tôt. Un timide rayon de lune perça le brouillard de la nuit.

Endormie auprès de la petite Kim, Vickie s'agita et gémit dans son sommeil. Sindy qui faisait une nouvelle tournée auprès des enfants et de ses amis remarqua l'agitation de Vickie bientôt suivie de Kim. Doucement, elle déposa ses mains sur leurs fronts et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Elle inspira profondément pendant quelques minutes et les petites se calmèrent. Leur sommeil redevint paisible. Mais Sindy ressentait une menace rôder de plus en plus près. Heureusement, Sarah et Keven dormaient avec les fillettes.

Tout à coup, Sarah s'agita à son tour.

Sans perdre une seconde, Sindy déposa une main légère sur la tête de la jeune femme. Elle sentait l'énergie lui picoter les mains et la laissa couler pour soulager son amie qui se calma.

Demain, songea-t-elle, il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec Mulder, mais pas cette nuit même si elle se doutait que son sommeil ne devait pas être très reposant. Aussi, sa voix intérieure lui soufflait que lui seul pouvait remédier à cela. Depuis la disparition de Samantha, Sindy savait que son cousin cachait son chagrin derrière la porte secrète de son âme meurtrie par la l'indifférence prononcée de son père à son égard. Néanmoins, tout comme Dana qui était très proche de Mulder, Sindy comprenait à quel point Fox se sentait coupable de la disparition de sa sœur et ne se pardonnait pas ce qui lui était arrivée ce soir là.

Épuisée par cette journée démente, la jeune femme décida de rejoindre Paul. Elle se glissa tout contre lui pour profiter de sa présence et de sa chaleur. Puis, tendrement, elle appuya sa tête fatiguée contre son torse viril et se laissa bercer par les battements réguliers de son cœur et le rythme de sa respiration.

Paul qui naviguait dans un demi sommeil ressentit sans doute sa présence car il entoura sa taille fine de ses bras vigoureux et la blottit contre lui.

Sindy sentit qu'il caressait doucement sa longue chevelure châtain comme si une partie de lui devinait son besoin d'être apaisée.

La jeune femme était loin d'ignorer que son don de clairvoyance et de percevoir au delà des apparences n'avait pas toujours été de tout repos pour Paul. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Mulder lui avait fait comprendre que Paul commençait à s'intéresser à sa personne, elle avait été longue avant d'accepter que leur relation amicale se conjugue du parfum de l'amour. Inconsciemment, elle avait résisté à ce sentiment qui l'effrayait pendant deux années entières en se réfugiant derrière son espièglerie bouffonne, ses études, sa carrière et son inexpérience amoureuse. Mais Paul, encouragé particulièrement par Mulder, avait su respecter la jeune fille dans son cheminement tout en lui démontrant ouverture, amour, patience et douceur. Il ne l'avait jamais brusquée et Sindy lui en était toujours profondément reconnaissante.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, la jeune femme s'abandonna enfin entre les bras de Morphée pour s'endormir d'un sommeil bien mérité.

Heureusement, elle ne remarqua pas le rayon de lumière bleu acier qui balayait la fenêtre de sa chambre ainsi que celle de la chambre d'amis.

Pourtant, lorsque le rayon lumineux se dirigea vers leurs lits, Dana et Sindy gémirent en s'agitant légèrement et elles se recroquevillèrent sous leurs couvertures comme pour échapper à quelques démons invisibles.

**N.B.** _**Que peut bien rechercher cette étrange force invisible et pourquoi s'en prendre particulièrement à Dana, Sindy et Vickie?…**_

**À SUIVRE dans les prochains chapitres et si quelqu'un a une théorie, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part… ;)**


	9. Un bond dans le passé:Rupture tragique

_**Dans c**__**e chapitre, il s'agit d'un flash-back vécu par un personnage que l'on connaîtra mieux au fil du déroulement de l'histoire. Bonne lecture!**_

**Un bond dans le passé : Rupture tragique**

**Chambre de Paul et Sindy**

**Jeudi : 2h.45 A.M.**

Paul fut brusquement réveillé par Sindy qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Elle gémissait dans son sommeil comme une enfant effrayée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir et de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Il ressentit la terreur se distiller dans ses veines car il savait que lorsque Sindy recommençait à faire des cauchemars à répétition, cela signifiait qu'un nouveau cycle de violence démarrait. Cela ressemblait à une mise en garde qui leur signalait qu'une brèche surnaturelle s'ouvrait et qu'une confrontation cosmique s'engageait de plus en plus entre les forces du bien et celles du mal.

Aussi, Paul savait d'expérience qu'à ce stade, cela ne servait à rien de réveiller la jeune femme. Alors, il la prit doucement dans ses bras en lui soufflant des mots tendres pour la calmer et la berça contre lui. Geste simple, chaleureux et instinctif employé depuis des siècles par les humains pour rassurer un être aimé.

Un éclair de lune se faufila au travers le brouillard, l'espace d'une seconde et Paul se rappela tout à coup de cette tragique nuit d'orage.

Il se souvint de sa première épouse, Véronica, et de cette nuit orageuse ou Vickie avait disparu mystérieusement.

Il regarda Sindy avec tendresse. Elle était encore agitée mais Paul sentait que le gros de la crise était passé; pour cette nuit du moins. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe en s'imprégnant du léger parfum de sa chevelure soyeuse et ondulée. Il écouta amoureusement sa respiration qui devenait plus calme et régulière.

« **Dieu qu'il l'aimait**_**! »**_

Et parce qu'il l'aimait profondément, il accepta de plonger dans un vieux souvenir encore très pénible**.**__

**« L'heure du** **nettoyage** **était venue »,**__comme disaient les psychologues de notre époque.

**«** _**Dieu nous vienne en aide! **_songea Paul le cœur battant.

_**Sindy et Mulder ont raison. Le temps est venu de nous battre et de confronter nos démons si nous voulons nous en sortir ». **_

Paul ferma les yeux.

Il tenait toujours Sindy blottie contre lui. Comme elle le lui avait enseigné l'année dernière, il demanda mentalement l'autorisation à son âme d'appeler ses Guides de Lumière afin de le supporter dans ce voyage extra-temporel.

_**« - Tout ira bien, mon amour, **_entendit-il murmurer dans le cœur de son âme. _**Je suis avec toi et tu es protégé. Va! Tu n'es pas seul ». **_

Reconnaissant l'essence de son amoureuse, Paul accepta de lâcher prise et remonta le fleuve de son passé.

Il avait connu Véronica lors de son internat en médecine générale. Elle faisait ses premiers pas comme journaliste et était venue lui demander une entrevue sur son travail à l'urgence. Ce fut pour eux le coup de foudre. Six mois plus tard, ils se mariaient et neuf mois après leurs épousailles, Vickie naissait.

Paul se considérait comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Né d'une mère anglaise et d'un père grec, il avait eu une enfance choyée dans un petit village près d'Athènes. Quelques années plus tard, lorsque sa famille vint s'établir à Chicago, l'adaptation à sa nouvelle vie fut aisée. Ses études en médecine se déroulait bien et il avait de bons amis de même qu'une famille qui l'aimait.

Il se souvenait de son émerveillement lors de la grossesse de Véronica et comment tous deux avaient pleuré de joie au moment où ils tinrent pour la première fois dans leurs bras leur magnifique petite fille au regard lumineux. Mais hélas! Trois ans plus tard, toute leur vie avait basculé.

Paul et Véronica étaient des êtres ambitieux qui travaillaient énormément. Ils croyaient au rêve américain qui leur permettrait d'accéder matériellement à un haut standard de vie avant l'âge de trente ans. Ils y mettaient toutes leurs énergies. **Comme ils étaient naïfs!** Car tout se paie en ce bas monde. Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

Paul comprenait aujourd'hui que l'ambition bien canalisée pouvait être profitable. Mais si elle était mal dirigée et excessive, cela pouvait s'avérer une arme redoutable. Cela était peut-être différent pour d'autres personnes mais dans leur cas, le travail ainsi que leur ambition excessive brisèrent leur couple. Ils se voyaient à peine. C'est pourquoi, le jeune homme comprenait aujourd'hui que Véronica ait ressenti le besoin de diriger son affection ailleurs.

Dans son sommeil, Paul laissa échapper un sanglot.

Il se revoyait revenir à la maison après une dure journée de travail et de stress intense à l'hôpital.

Véronica l'attendait.

Son expression était dure et fermée.

Alors, Paul comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sur le coup, il crut se taper une crise cardiaque mais en réalité, c'était une puissante boule d'angoisse qui lui montait dans la gorge.

**- Paul, il faut que je te parle,** lui avait dit Véronica d'un ton froid. **Je suis au bout du rouleau. Cela ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Je suis désolée mais… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai contacté mon avocat pour faire une demande de divorce. J'amène Vickie… et nous partons ce soir.**

Paul se souvenait vaguement avoir tenté de répliquer quelque chose, mais à la place il s'était effondré en sanglotant.

_**« Nom de Dieu! Qu'avait-il fait? » **_

Il réalisait soudain qu'il avait pris l'amour de son épouse pour acquis en omettant de porter attention aux signaux de détresse qu'elle lui lançait depuis des mois. Tous deux s'étaient laissés happer par leur travail. **Résultat** : leur relation s'était éteinte graduellement sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

**- Ne pars pas, Véronica!** s'était écrié Paul d'une voix étranglée. **Cela ne peut pas finir ainsi. Nous devons au moins discuter!**

Dehors, un orage soudain et violent éclata.

Véronica soupira.

Elle avait les traits tirés et l'air épuisé.

**- Je suis désolé, Paul. Mais il est trop tard. Les arrangements pour nos biens et pour la garde de Victoria se feront par le biais de nos avocats… **

Incapable decontinuer**, **elle s'éclipsa brusquement.

**« Je vais chercher mon bébé! »** s'exclama-t-elle en larmes.

En entendant ses mots, Paul avait eu l'impression de vivre un mauvais rêve. C'était comme s'il ne savait plus qui il était ni où il était.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite dans le fil de ses souvenirs.

Il revoyait Véronica sortir hâtivement de leur grande maison et s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Il revoyait le petit visage mal réveillé de Vickie qui l'observait d'un air hébété de son siège de bébé. Il revoyait également la voiture Honda de Véronica s'éloigner sous la pluie diluvienne.

Sans réfléchir, Paul avait sauté dans sa voiture à la poursuite de sa femme et de sa fille.

« _**Cela était impossible! Ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi! Il devait l'arrêter pour la convaincre d'accepter de discuter avec lui! »**_

La visibilité était mauvaise. Comble de malheur, de la grêle avait commencé à se mélanger à la pluie. La chaussée était glissante et des bourrasques de vent nuisaient à la conduite de son véhicule. Il faillit perdre le contrôle de sa fourgonnette par deux fois, mais il sut la ramener habilement sur la chaussée mouillée. Il pleurait toujours et ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Mais une partie de lui s'en fichait. Malgré cela, il vit avant le drame que la voiture de Véronica roulait beaucoup trop vite en avant de lui. Il crut même deviner que Vickie le regardait et que son expression était effrayée.

L'enfant devait entendre sa maman pleurer pendant qu'elle conduisait. Elle ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi sa maman se sauvait de son papa si cela lui faisait tant de peine. La fillette s'était sûrement mise à sangloter. Comme tous les enfant, elle voulait que sa maman la ramène à la maison pour retrouver la sécurité familiale à laquelle elle était habituée.

Paul revivait tout cela dans son rêve.

Il s'agita pour sortir de cette prison cauchemardesque.

Il avait peur de revoir la voiture de Véronica perdre le contrôle pour foncer dans le garde-fou et basculer dans le vide. Il ne voulait plus voir la voiture de **sa** femme qui le quittait exploser dans un brasier infernal.

Un long frisson de terreur le parcourut dans son demi sommeil lorsqu'il crut se souvenir d'une ombre menaçante plus noire que les ténèbres recouvrir un bref instant les deux véhicules.

Fait bizarre; juste avant que la voiture de Véronica ne se fracasse dans les rochers et explose, Paul se souvint clairement avoir entendu dans son esprit la voix terrifiée de Vickie lui crier avec désespoir :

_**« - NE LES LAISSENT PAS M'AMENER, PAPA! NE LES LAISSENT PAS… » **_

Puis… plus rien. Le noir, le froid, le néant.

C'était comme si une force inconnue avait coupé toute communication entre Paul et son enfant.

**ENSUITE ?…** Le monstre de la culpabilité, la dépression sévère qu'il avait faite, sa demande d'admission dans un Centre pour personnes dépressives.

**Et coïncidence**!

Après un an et demi d'enfer, il avait retrouvé Maggie Foster, une amie de longue date qui était infirmière chef dans ce Centre. Elle lui avait secoué les puces pour qu'il se « **bouge** ».

En discutant avec Maggie, Paul apprit que la jeune femme avait épousé John Baker. Son époux était non seulement policier à Los Angeles, mais également propriétaire d'un magnifique ranch. Elle l'avait invité à leur rendre visite.

**- Je ne tolérerai aucun refus de ta part,** **Paul Stéphanos, **lui avaitdéclaré Maggie d'un ton ferme et enthousiasme. **Tu viens souper avec nous ce soir et nous te gardons à coucher! D'ailleurs, nous t'avons réservé notre meilleure chambre d'amis. Et en même temps, tu pourras rencontrer un groupe de jeunes musiciens extrêmement sympathique. Tu verras. Cela te changera les idées.**

À ce souvenir, Paul sentit son corps se détendre.

Une force lumineuse pleine de douceur et d'énergie circula dans son être. C'était ce soir là que pour la première fois, il avait rencontré Sindy qui était à peine sortie de l'adolescence ainsi que le **« club des Tigres »** dont elle faisait partie.

Il se rappelait aussi que Mulder était avec eux.

Bizarrement, il avait oublié cet important détail. Étonnant comment les choses se passent parfois, d'autant plus que depuis cette soirée, Mulder était devenu son meilleur ami.

Puis soudain, Paul pressentit que son bond dans le passé s'achevait, mais il savait que des souvenirs allaient encore remonter puisque Sindy, aidée de Mulder et de tous les « Tigres », avaient réussi inexplicablement à ramener Vickie.

« _**Mais où et comment la jeune fille l'avait retrouvé? Cela était une toute autre histoire… »**_

« - _**Bravo, mon chéri », **_lui souffla tout à coup l'âme de__Sindy qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de son périple_**. « Tu as été très courageux et sache que c'est en restant ensemble que nous nous en sortirons. Je t'aime. »**_

Paul soupira de soulagement en percevant dans son esprit la voix de celle qu'il aimait. Et avant de tomber dans un véritable sommeil, il murmura :

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon ange**_**. **_

Épuisé, le jeune homme s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

**N.B. Quelle force a bien pu assassiner Véronica et kidnapper Vickie Stéphanos ?**

**Si vous avez une idée, je suis ouverte à toutes vos suggestions. Au plaisir de vous lire…**

**À SUIVRE BIENTÔT**…


	10. Départ des enfants au Refuge

**Départ des enfants au Refuge**

**Résidence de Paul et Sindy**

**Jeudi : 7h.46 A.M.**

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla tôt même si la plupart ressentait des séquelles de leur nuit mouvementée.

Dan, Peter, Martin et Steve qui travaillaient dans le même magasin de musique partirent rapidement, mais ils s'entendirent avec Mulder et Paul de téléphoner à la clinique du jeune médecin dans la journée ou de lui laisser un message s'il était occupé avec des patients afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Depuis environ un an, Paul avait décidé de monter son cabinet médical dans une partie du sous-sol afin d'être plus près de sa famille et de ses amis. La vie lui avait donné une dure leçon; Véronica était décédée. Vickie avait disparu pendant plus d'une année sans avoir vieilli et sans se souvenir de quoi que ce soit comme si le temps s'était figé pour elle. Et Sindy ainsi que Mulder, Paul et tous les autres « _**Tigres **_» avaient failli y rester dès qu'ils avaient commencé à enquêter pour retrouver la fillette.

Et pendant toute la durée de cette épreuve difficile, Paul avait cru perdre à jamais sa santé physique et mentale. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette cruelle leçon. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il avait pris la décision d'en retirer le meilleur et de profiter de cette deuxième chance que l'Univers lui accordait.

Réunis dans la cuisine ce matin là, Paul, Keven et Dana qui venait de se joindre à eux préparaient le petit déjeuner.

Tant qu'à Sindy, elle était déjà au téléphone et parlait à une dénommée Ellie.

**- Oui… D'accord… Merci Ellie. Elles passeront la journée au Refuge avec vous comme lors de la dernière crise. Oui… Vous avez raison. Ainsi, elles seront à l'abri et surtout protégées des forces noires. Keven et Sarah procéderont comme la dernière fois. Ensuite, nous aviserons. Naturellement… Nous restons en contact. Oui… Bientôt… Au revoir! Merci à vous, Ellie.**

Songeuse, Sindy raccrocha le combiné et lança un regard lourd de sens à Sarah et Keven qui comprirent immédiatement ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Sarah sortit son téléphone cellulaire et signala le numéro de l'école primaire des deux fillettes. Elle avisa la directrice que Vickie et Kim seraient absentes pour la journée.

Kim et Vickie étaient en train de manger leur bol de céréale. Vickie releva soudain la tête et son regard passa de Sarah à Sindy.

**- Alors, Sindy. Nous allons voir tante Ellie aujourd'hui?**

**- Oui, ma petite chérie. Vous serez plus en sécurité au Refuge et Ellie vous enseignera des tas de trucs.**

**- « Cool! » **s'exclama Vickie qui avait adopté cette expression depuis quelques semaines. **J'aime bien tante Ellie même si elle est étrange. Elle nous raconte des tas d'histoires intéressantes sur sa grand-mère Russe et sa grand-mère Navajo.**

Sindy sourit à l'enfant et alla lui faire un câlin.

**- Vous allez bien vous amuser avec tante Ellie et elle veillera sur vous comme la dernière fois.**

**- Je sais, maman. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. Tu verras. Je suis une grande fille de huit ans maintenant. Je ne suis plus un bébé,** lança Vickie toute guillerette.

**- Et bien là, je suis tout à fait d'accord, ma petite princesse. Parole d'oncle Fox! **dit joyeusement Mulder qui sortait de la salle de bain.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de l'enfant et se retourna vers Kim.

**« Tiens! Tiens! Mais voilà donc une autre jolie demoiselle qui devient aussi une grande fille! »**

Mulder se dirigea gaiement vers Kim et la souleva dans les airs. L'enfant éclata d'un rire si contagieux que tous l'imitèrent.

**- Encore, oncle Fox! Encore!** s'écria Kim riant toujours aux éclats.

**- Moi aussi, oncle Fox!** s'exclama Vickie en levant les bras vers lui.

Heureux, Mulder s'amusa quelques temps avec les fillettes. Il adorait les taquiner et les faire rire.

**- C'est bien, les enfants!** intervint brusquement Sarah.** Laissez oncle Fox prendre son petit déjeuner et venez avec moi vous préparer. Nous allons bientôt partir voir tante Ellie**.

**- D'accord, **s'écrièrent les fillettes en chœur**.**

Affichant une expression suppliante et candide qui aurait pu faire fondre le plus glacial des châteaux de glace, Vickie se tourna vers Sindy.

**- Dis, maman chérie?… Pouvons-nous amener Rex chez tante Ellie?**

Sindy inspira lentement pour dissimuler un sourire. Ça l'étonnait toujours quand Vickie l'appelait « **maman** » mais en même temps, cela la touchait profondément.

**- Bien sûr, ma puce. Rex est aussi votre ange gardien. Il peut venir avec vous.**

**- Oh! Merci, maman! Comme ça, Rex pourra nous protéger des méchants**.

Voulant éviter d'effrayer la fillette, Sindy se garda de lui avouer que la présence du fidèle berger allemand auprès d'elle et de son amie Kim, en fait, la rassurait.

Scully et Mulder qui observaient discrètement la jeune fille comprenaient ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

« _**Ouais…**_ _**C'est certain!… Présentement, nous nageons en plein paranormal, **_songea Fox._** De plus, quelque chose me dit que Sindy, Dana et moi sommes probablement les seuls à nous sentir en terrain connu même si cela est très angoissant. » **_

Tout à coup, Fox fut ramené à la réalité par Vickie. Il tressaillit.

De ses petites jambes, il vit l'enfant s'élancer vers Sindy comme si elle venait de lui accorder une immense faveur en lui permettant d'amener Rex.

La fillette noua ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et s'exclama de sa petite voix flûtée :

« **Je t'aime très fort, tu sais. »**

Attendrie, Sindy caressa l'enfant. Une douce chaleur monta à ses joues.

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma chérie, **lui répondit-elle doucement.

Les yeux embués, elle regarda Paul, Dana et Mulder. Puis, pressant Vickie sur son cœur, elle lui murmura en souriant :

« **Allez, mon trésor. Il est temps de dire « aurevoir » à tout le monde maintenant. »**

La petite fille éclata d'un rire joyeux et spontané qui résonna comme du cristal.

**- D'accord, **lança-t-elle d'un ton espiègle**. Aurevoir, oncle Fox. Aurevoir, maman. Aurevoir, papa. Aurevoir, tante Dana.**

À chacun, Vickie et Kim leur firent un câlin et les embrassèrent avec candeur. Aussitôt, tout le groupe ressentit la merveilleuse chaleur de cette démonstration d'affection. L'amour authentique démontré par les fillettes les aideraient à affronter l'inconnu de cette journée. Ils en étaient conscients.

- **Et bien… cela en fait des « aurevoirs » pour des filles que nous reverrons au souper**, sourit Paul d'un air taquin.

Touchés, Mulder, Scully, Keven, Sarah et Sindy répondirent à son sourire.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sarah et Keven quittaient la maison avec Kim, Vickie et le fidèle Rex.

**- Je vous en prie, soyez prudents,** recommanda Sindy à ses amis.

Une expression de douce autorité dans le regard, Paul leva les yeux vers les fillettes.

**- Et vous… promettez-moi d'être sages, les filles!**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Nous le serons, **répondit Vickie l'air sérieux comme un petit pape.

Sur ces mots rassurants, Keven fit signe à Paul que tout était sous contrôle et démarra.

Aussitôt, Victoria leva le pouce vers son père et Sindy afin d'apaiser leurs craintes. Naturellement, Kim qui idolâtrait Vickie l'imita derechef.

Scully et Mulder qui avaient suivi toute la scène avec attention virent disparaître graduellement la fourgonnette verte de Keven et Sarah. Ils se regardèrent avec intensité. Inexplicablement, les deux agents sentirent une boule d'angoisse leur étreindre le cœur car ils savaient qu'une force maléfique et invisible voulait la vie de ces enfants. L'incident de l'école avec Vickie, la veille, démontrait que cette force ne faisait que jouer au chat et à la souris avec eux. Ils avaient intérêt à agir vite. Mais ce n'était pas évident quand on ignorait qui était notre adversaire de même que ses forces et ses faiblesses.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, chacun se préparait à vaquer à ses occupations.

Scully devait se rendre à la morgue pour terminer son rapport d'autopsie et discuter avec le médecin légiste. Mulder tenait à retourner à l'école primaire de Vickie et Kim pour mener sa petite enquête. Il désirait interroger les membres du personnel de l'école pour savoir si certains d'entre eux avaient déjà observé ou ressenti quelque chose d'étrange ou d'inexplicable dans cet établissement.

Tant qu'à Sindy, elle devait passer l'avant-midi en patrouille et Paul avait des patients à recevoir.

Malgré leurs horaires chargés, le jeune couple prit le temps de s'étreindre.

**- Promets-moi d'être prudente, ma chérie,** dit Paul tout doucement.

**- Toi aussi, mon ange. J'essaierai de te donner des nouvelles dans la journée. D'accord?**

**- D'accord.**

Avec tendresse, Paul ramena une boucle rebelle derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux remontés pour le travail et portait son uniforme d'agent de police. Bien que spécialisée en psychologie criminelle, Sindy continuait de poursuivre ses études et tenait à patrouiller à temps partiel.

Après un doux baiser, ils se séparèrent.

Paul descendit accueillir ses premiers patients et Sindy se dirigea vers son véhicule. Mais auparavant, elle rejoignit Scully et Mulder.

- **Vous deux, ça va aller?**

**- Oui, Sindy** rétorqua Mulder. **Tu sais, je pense que je** **vais creuser du côté de l'école primaire et faire ma petite enquête. Peut-être que dans ce genre d'ancien bâtiment s'est il déjà produit des drames ou des disparitions inexpliquées. En tous les cas, je vais aller fouiner dans les archives et tenter d'interroger les employés les plus anciens. Et oui, chère cousine! Comme tu vois, je me laisse toujours guider par mon intuition.**

**- Excellente idée, Fox! Je suis de ton avis. D'ailleurs, comme tu me l'as si bien appris, ce n'est jamais une perte de temps de suivre nos intuitions. Et présentement, je suis de plus en plus certaine qu'écouter notre instinct pourrait être « **_**la clé de voûte**_** » dans ce type d'enquête.**

Connaissant les talents de son cousin, Sindy savait que Mulder était réputé au FBI. pour avoir des intuitions extraordinaires qui faisait l'envie de plusieurs de ses collègues. Elle savait également que Scully admirait et respectait son partenaire non seulement pour ses intuitions hors du commun mais aussi pour sa loyauté et son intégrité.

Dana était une scientifique, lui avait raconté Mulder, qui avait initialement été engagée par le **Bureau** pour faire des rapports sur son travail au département des dossiers non classés. Mais, cela n'avait aucunement empêché la jeune femme de devenir son alliée. Certes, leurs opinions sur les enquêtes divergeaient souvent, mais Sindy avait remarqué que cette complémentarité entre les deux agents leur permettait de former une équipe efficace et originale.

Délaissant tout à coup ses réflexions, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Scully. Celle-ci n'affichait aucune expression en particulier.

Doucement, Sindy se rapprocha de son oreille afin que seule Dana puisse l'entendre. Elle se doutait que le cerveau de son amie fonctionnait présentement dans le mode « **scientifique **» mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle serait bientôt prête.

**«** _**Dieu nous vienne **_ _**en aide »,**_ songea Sindy . « _**Le cycle**_ _**se met en branle**_. **»**

Elle avait peur tout en étant décidée à se battre.

**- Nous demeurons en contact, n'est-ce pas, Dana**? murmura Sindy.** Si l'une de nous ressent encore cet étrange malaise, elle appelle l'autre. Tu es d'accord? **

Pour toute réponse, Scully hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle avait bien saisi la requête de sa nouvelle amie, mais elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que Mulder se doute de quelque chose. Plus que tout, elle refusait qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes ainsi que Mulder montèrent dans leurs voitures respectives et démarrèrent. Bizarrement, Sindy et Scully avaient le sentiment réciproque d'être observées mais aucune, malgré leur vigilance et leur sens en alerte ne remarquèrent rien de particulier.

Pourtant, dans les bois, une fillette mince et élancée d'une douzaine d'années observait de ses magnifiques yeux noirs les voitures de Dana et de Sindy.

Cette étrange enfant était superbe malgré la crasse qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds.

Dissimulée par les broussailles, elle portait une robe d'été trop légère pour la saison. Son regard était fixe, insondable et mystérieux. Son visage qui ne dégageait aucune expression manifestait une certaine intensité, comme du désespoir. L'enfant s'appelait Cathy Davis et on disait dans les environs qu'elle était autiste et muette. Beaucoup de villageois en avait peur car elle fuguait souvent de chez elle et de la voir errer comme ça, sans but, les rendaient nerveux.

Les parents de la fillette avaient toutefois la réputation d'être de braves gens affirmaient plusieurs membres de la communauté, mais ils ignoraient comment contrôler leur petite fille.

Aussi, quand Cathy vit les voitures de Dana et Sindy s'éloigner sur la route de campagne, elle se redressa de toute sa taille et avança son visage entre deux branches. Tout à coup, l'enfant gémit et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures et un observateur attentif aurait remarqué que ses pieds étaient plein de boue.

A suivre... Ça va se corser de plus en plus. La tension va augmenter graduellement.


	11. L'Accident

**L'ACCIDENT**

**Route secondaire, Banlieue de Los Angeles**

**Jeudi : 13h.38 P.M.**

Sindy avait eu une matinée chargée et la plupart de ses collègues aussi. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était près de 13hres 40. Depuis l'heure du dîner, elle avait arrêté plusieurs véhicules pour excès de vitesse. Elle avait également été appelée à intervenir dans un cas de violence conjugale, un accident de la route, deux accrochages et une poursuite pour rage au volant.

Sindy soupira.

« _**Il me semble que les gens deviennent de plus en plus agressifs et violents »,**_ songea-t-elle.

La jeune fille n'avait pas eu une minute pour contacter Dana et Mulder qui ne chômaient certainement pas.

Sindy était sur le point de terminer sa patrouille. Son itinéraire l'amenait justement à prendre un embranchement donnant sur une petite route secondaire peu fréquentée, située non loin de sa résidence.

Sindy ressentit tout à coup un début de migraine.

Plutôt frais dans le début de la matinée, la température était devenue lourde, chaude et humide.

Elle prit sa bouteille d'eau et but une longue rasade en pensant à son amie et alliée, Ellie.

Elle savait les enfants en sécurité avec cette **« médium** » hors du commun, du moins, pour l'instant, mais son expérience lui disait qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer les forces des ténèbres.

Elle se souvint.

Peu de temps après qu'elle et son groupe eurent fait connaissance avec Paul au ranch de John et Maggie, Sindy avait appris le triste malheur qui avait frappé ce charmant médecin.

Près de deux ans auparavant, il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille, Victoria, lors d'un grave accident de voiture. Le plus étrange était que l'enfant n'avait jamais été retrouvée. Aucune trace. Rien!

Et à l'époque, Maggie avait confié aux « _**Tigres**_ » que Paul relevait d'une grave dépression.

Les jeunes gens avaient été touché par le mélange de vulnérabilité et de force intérieure se dégageant de cet homme sympathique. Puis, au fur et à mesure que le médecin et les « _**Tigres**_ » s'étaient côtoyés, une grande amitié se développa entre eux.

Environ un mois sa première rencontre avec Paul, Sindy avait commencé à faire des rêves étranges qu'elle préféra garder sous silence. Elle voyait et entendait une petite fille blonde qui se débattait dans un univers démoniaque.

**« Vêtue d'une tunique blanche, une enfant marchait vers elle, les bras tendus, suppliante. » **

_**« - Ne te souviens-tu pas de moi, Tia-Atet-Râ? Ne te souviens-tu pas de moi?… »**_

_**Émue par le ton pathétique de la fillette**_, _**Sindy avait tendu la main pour prendre celle de l'enfant entre les siennes. Puis soudain, la terre s'était entrouverte sous leurs pieds; une terre d'un autre temps, d'un autre monde. C'est alors qu'à sa grande horreur elle vit une créature démoniaque qui surgissait des profondeurs sulfureuses. De sa tête grotesque avait jailli un rugissement affreux venu d'une autre dimension et ses lèvres humides avaient craché une sorte de lave nauséabonde. **_

_**Le démon avait saisi l'enfant pour l'entraîner dans les profondeurs de la terre. La Sindy du rêve, vêtue d'une tunique argentée avait aperçu un escalier qui s'enfonçait à l'infini dans l'abîme. **_

_**Des flammes et du souffre en fusion bouillonnaient tout en bas et des nuages de fumée s'en échappaient par saccades, comme crachés par un soufflet de géant.**_

_**Les yeux écarquillés, Sindy avait immédiatement su qu'elle contemplait la gueule de l'enfer.**_

_**Elle voyait la fillette blonde lutter avec une créature hideuse. **_

_**La jeune fille avait tenté de courir pour rejoindre l'enfant et la secourir, mais ses pieds s'étaient enfoncés dans des sables mouvants qui la happait à chaque pas. **_

_**Des légions de démons furieux avaient surgi de l'abîme pour la refouler. Et tandis qu'elle luttait pour avancer, des tenailles chauffées à blanc, brûlantes et tournoyantes lui fouettaient le corps… » **_

Dans cette dimension démoniaque, Sindy savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que la fillette qui lui criait « **à l'aide** » était Victoria Stéphanos, l'enfant de Paul, qui était mystérieusement disparue depuis ce tragique accident dont elle avait été victime avec sa mère.

- **Vickie! Vickie! **avait-ellehurlé avec désespoir.

Subitement réveillée par ses cris, Sindy s'était dressée dans son lit. Ce rêve l'avait empli d'une terrible certitude.

« _**Cette**__** fillette innocente courait un danger mortel**_**! »**

Toute sa vie, Sindy avait fait des rêves prémonitoires qu'elle pouvait facilement distinguer des rêves ordinaires. Elle se souvenait qu'en sortant de ce rêve dément, son corps trempé de sueur s'était mis à tressauter pendant que ses dents claquaient.

_**« Tout cela était réel »**_, avait-elle pensé avec angoisse et son intuition lui criait qu'elle devait absolument retrouver l'enfant pour la sortir du bas astral où elle était captive. _**Et pour se faire, elle devait agir sur le champ!**_

C'est pourquoi, tôt ce matin là, Sindy avait ressenti le besoin de s'entraîner . Elle n'était pas de service et n'avait aucun cours à l'université.

Au dojo, elle avait sollicité son maître Sifu afin qu'il l'aide à rééquilibrer ses énergies.

Moine taoïste, monsieur Wong était le plus grand maître en arts martiaux. Ensemble, ils avaient travaillé ses techniques de combats.

**« - Corps, mental, esprit, tout doit être en harmonie, **lui avait rappelé monsieur Wong.** Souvenez-vous, ma chère enfant… Ces techniques existaient bien avant votre naissance et elles continueront d'exister longtemps après votre départ. Alors, laissez-les agir en vous et admirez leur beauté. Et n'oubliez jamais que dans la vie, la véritable autodéfense est spirituelle ».**

Sindy avait acquiescé. Il était presque huit heures.

Avec respect, elle avait salué monsieur Wong.

**« - Merci Sifu. »**

Par la suite, elle avait quitté le dojo pour filer à la bibliothèque se documenter sur le satanisme et les guerres spirituelles. La lecture de tous ces témoignages horribles lui avait fait battre le cœur rapidement. Sa gorge s'était nouée de terreur. Au nom de Satan, des enfants étaient régulièrement enlevés, martyrisés, sacrifiés. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir bouquiné des documents plus qu'angoissants, elle avait été attirée en sortant de la bibliothèque par une petite librairie ésotérique. Dans la vitrine, un ouvrage avait capté son attention : « _**L'Autodéfense psychique ».**_

Mue par une impulsion, Sindy était entrée dans cette librairie pour le moins originale. Il y avait des livres, des meubles antiques, des instruments de musique exotiques et des cristaux de toutes les teintes aux formes singulières et diversifiées. Des carillons avaient tinté agréablement à son entrée. Une dame d'une quarantaine d'années, assise dans un fauteuil ancien, l'accueillit chaleureusement. On aurait dit qu'elle l'attendait.

**- Je m'appelle Ellie,** lui avait dit la dame d'une voix cadencée qui reflétait un bonheur de vivre certain.

**- Et moi, Sindy, **avait répondu spontanément la jeune fille.

Ellie avait des yeux comme on n'en croise guère, d'un bleu violet, d'une luminosité incandescente. Son regard intelligent semblait venir d'un autre monde, comme si, telle une créature hybride, elle n'était pas tout à fait humaine.

Sindy avait tenté de deviner son origine ethnique. Slave peut-être, ou Russe.

**- Vous avez là une sacrée collection,** lui avait fait remarquer Ellie d'un air rêveur tout en lisant les titres des différents ouvrages que tenait la jeune fille. « **Vous potassez pour une thèse de doctorat sur l'occultisme? »**

**- Quelque chose comme ça,** avait répondu Sindy prudemment. **Mais, j'ai bien peur d'être en train de me noyer. C'est comme si j'essayais d'apprendre la physique nucléaire toute seule.**

Ellie avait éclaté d'un rire sincère.

- **Si vous voulez, je peux peut-être vous aider?** lui avait-elle proposé. **Je faisais déjà de la métaphysique dans le ventre de ma mère. Je ne suis guère experte dans tous les domaines, loin de là, mais je crois que je pourrais vous être utile tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé mieux. Que cherchez-vous exactement?**

**- J'essaie d'en apprendre plus sur la magie noire, **avait rétorqué Sindy.

Son magnifiques regard tirant sur le turquoise s'étaient assombris.

Ellie avait écarquillé les yeux, puis avait froncé les sourcils.

- **Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de barboter dans les sciences occultes, jeune fille? Je n'ai pas un seul ouvrage traitant de la magie noire. Je ne m'intéresse qu'à la magie blanche. Vous êtes bien sûre que vous savez ce que vous faites? C'est comme si vous jouiez avec la fission nucléaire juste pour vous amuser,** avait ajouté Ellie l'air sincèrement inquiet. **Je vais vous dire une chose… J'allais fermer pour prendre une tisane. Pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner?**

Sindy avait accepté et s'était détendu peu à peu. De plus, cette femme tout à fait charmante aiguisait sa curiosité.

Ellie leur avait versé deux tasses d'une tisane à la camomille avec le savoir-faire d'une douairière, puis elle s'était calée dans son fauteuil en la contemplant gentiment.

- **Maintenant, jeune fille, videz votre sac! Pourquoi cet intérêt pour la magie noire? Êtes-vous en quête de quelque chose ou bien courez-vous simplement après le grand frisson que recherche la plupart des jeunes dans le satanisme?**

Sindy n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire.

**- ****En**** fait, c'est une histoire bizarre, folle du début à la fin. Je crois que la petite fille d'un de mes amis se trouve dans une situation étrange et dangereuse. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je me renseigne sur mes adversaires.**

**- Je vois…** avait dit Ellie d'un ton réfléchi.

De son regard profond, elle avait dévisagé la jeune fille avant de poursuivre. **« Vous savez, ma chère petite, mon expérience me permet de** **constater que vous avez le don de voyance, mais il me semble que vous avez besoin d'être guidée.** **Et si vous désirez un conseil utile, donnez-moi quelques détails. C'est un sujet que je maîtrise bien ». **

Surprise, Sindy avait sursauté légèrement. Puis, après une brève hésitation, elle s'était jetée à l'eau. Son instinct la poussait à faire confiance à Ellie. Et en général, elle se trompait rarement sur les gens. De plus, elle était trop heureuse de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de compétent.

Ellie l'avait écouté avec attention et une grande gravité.

- **C'est bien que vous m'ayez dit tout cela, Sindy, **lui avait-elle dit d'un ton encourageant**. La magie noire et les sciences occultes ne sont pas des choses dont il faille se mêler à la légère. C'est beaucoup plus important et mieux organisé que la majorité des gens peuvent le penser. La magie, noire ou blanche, constitue une force extrêmement puissante, une force que vous devez connaître à fond si vous avez l'intention de lutter contre elle. Croyez-moi, je sais beaucoup de chose dans ce domaine et tout comme vous, je ne les ai pas apprises dans cette toute petite vie étroite qu'est la mienne. Un magicien noir de très haut niveau, disons un maître du Temple ou le ciel nous en préserve, un démon des plans inférieurs pourrait vous attaquer pendant votre sommeil si vous** **n'êtes pas vigilante. Il pourrait aussi faire converger sur vous toutes les énergies négatives d'une légion d'adeptes. Même s'il ne vous tuait pas, ce qu'il pourrait faire à coup sûr, vous seriez folle à lier. Des milliers de gens se retrouvent dans des asiles d'aliénés pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils ont déplu, sciemment ou non, à un magicien noir.**

Sindy avait hoché la tête.

Lors de son dixième anniversaire, sa grand-mère lui avait parlé de cette théorie et Ellie éveillait sa mémoire.

Et aujourd'hui, une petite fille, la fille de son grand ami, Paul, l'avait choisie pour qu'elle vienne à son secours. Elle en était certaine.

Intrigué, Ellie avait observé Sindy avant d'ajouter.

**« ****H****abituellement, on se retrouve en contact avec la magie que si on l'a pratiqué dans une vie antérieure… peut-être découvrirez-vous que vous en savez plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Selon moi, votre âme vous envoie des signaux et des messages pour que vous puissiez lutter contre ce danger qui vous préoccupe. Votre âme et celle de l'enfant sont sans doute intimement liées depuis de nombreuses vies. Qui sait? Vous pourriez tenter d'essayer une régression dans une vie passée pour voir de quoi il retourne et où nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées… »**

- **Où nous nous sommes déjà rencontré!** s'était exclamé Sindy d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- **Bien entendu**… **Vous savez, Sindy, il n'y a pas d'accident dans l'Univers. Et cela, je pense que vous l'avez compris depuis toute petite. Vous n'êtes pas entrée ici par hasard. Vous avez vraisemblablement été attirée par un besoin quelconque, celui d'une alliée sans doute. Écoutez, pourquoi ne pas rentrer chez vous pour terminer la lecture de vos bouquins et méditer? Nous en reparlerons plus tard si vous** **êtes d'accord. Cette enfant que vous désirez aider ne vous a certes pas choisi par hasard. C'est pour cette raison que j'éprouve aussi le besoin de réfléchir sur l'histoire et le rêve que vous m'avez racontés. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne me ballade pas en permanence en essayant de fourrer mon nez astral dans les affaires des étrangers… Mais qui nous dit que vous êtes une étrangère? Tenez! Venez donc souper chez moi ce soir! Alors, nous verrons si nous pouvons tirer les choses au clair en jumelant conjointement nos forces psychiques et spirituelles.**

Fouillant rapidement dans ses rayons, Ellie lui avait tendu plusieurs autres ouvrages.

Totalement abasourdie par sa rencontre avec cette femme étonnante, Sindy était rentrée chez elle.

Elle ressentait que non seulement elle s'était trouvée une alliée, mais aussi une Guide d'expérience qui pourrait l'aider à sauver Vickie et la sortir le plus tôt possible de cette prison infernale.

Lors du souper et en dépit de la différence de génération, les deux femmes avaient continué de sympathiser et étaient devenues très proches.

**- ****Alors**** que me suggérez-vous, Ellie?** avait tout à coup demandé Sindy en la regardant droit dans les yeux. **Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais vu cette enfant sur le plan terrestre, mais je sens un lien étroit entre nous. Je ressens sa peur et sa souffrance en même temps que sa force de vie et son refus de plier face aux puissances des ténèbres. Et chaque nuit je l'entends m'appeler si désespérément! **

Émue, Sindy avait discrètement essuyé les larmes qui commençaient à déborder de ses yeux.

- **Continuez de lire les livres que je vous ai donnés, **avait conseillé Ellie.** Et tentez d'entrer en contact avec votre Source. Pour ma part, laissez-moi demander à mes Guides ce qui se passe car j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que vous êtes en train de vous trouver une alliée ou quelque chose comme ça.** **L'Univers ne projette jamais les pauvres mortels que nous sommes contre les Forces du Mal sans nous fournir des alliés, ici, et sur les différents plans intérieurs. Bien sûr, les seuls alliés que nous contrôlions sont ceux que nous voyons… moi, par exemple. Mais si j'ai vu juste, vous devriez en rencontrer d'autres.**

Sindy avait hoché la tête.

- **Pourquoi faites-vous cela, Ellie? Pourquoi prenez-vous ce risque pour quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas?**

- **Je ne pense pas, Sindy, que nous aurions une telle conversation si nous étions, vous et moi, des étrangères. Je me sens impliquée, tout comme vous qui êtes prête à risquer votre vie pour cette enfant que vous ne connaissez pas encore. **

- **Mais, Ellie! Que pouvons-nous tirer de cette sordide histoire qui vaille la peine que nous nous battions?**

Et avant même qu'Ellie n'ouvre la bouche, Sindy avait su ce que la grande dame allait lui répondre.

**- Tout d'abord… Nous pouvons enfin trouver la véritable illumination! **avait lancé Ellie avec un grand sourire.** De plus, je vous dirais que c'est la seule chose qui vaille la peine qu'on se batte. Et vous le savez très bien. N'est-ce pas, Sindy? **

À ce moment précis, Sindy avait compris que son véritable apprentissage commençait. Elle et Vickie s'étaient choisies mutuellement. L'enfant avait besoin d'elle. Et Sindy avait besoin de l'enfant parce que leurs âmes étaient… « **jumelles.**»

Sur cette conclusion, Sindy sortit de sa rêverie.

Bien que concentrée sur la route, ses souvenirs étaient remontés en masse.

Tout à coup, une forte douleur à la tête la transperça. Elle sentit qu'elle allait vomir. C'était comme si la douleur prenait vie en elle. Les picotements qui remontaient de ses cuisses affluèrent de nouveau au centre de son corps. Les élancements déchirants avaient soudain fait place à une sorte de courant qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Des éclairs de lumière colorée traversèrent ses yeux en zigzag.

Affolée, Sindy n'y voyait plus rien. Elle lutta contre la panique qui la submergeait et appuya brusquement sur le frein. Sa voiture dérapa, fit plusieurs têtes à queue pour se retrouver dans un fossés peu profond. Bien qu'attachée, la secousse avait été assez violente pour la propulser vers l'avant. Sa ceinture de sécurité la bloqua avec une telle brutalité qu'elle sentit quelque chose se déplacer dans son épaule gauche et une douleur fulgurante la pénétra comme des milliers de petites aiguilles brûlantes.

Un objet dur plana et la frappa près de la tempe droite. La jeune femme vit nombre d'étoiles.

Sonnée et haletante, Sindy sortit péniblement de son véhicule et vomit.

Son épaule gauche la faisait terriblement souffrir.

D'une main tremblante, elle toucha à sa tempe droite. Un mince filet de sang coulait et elle se rendit compte que son nez saignait aussi.

Elle tenta d'inspirer lentement mais une douleur dans ses côtes la fit sursauter. Ses jambes chancelantes la supportait à peine et son cœur, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, battait la breloque.

Malgré tout, Sindy estima qu'elle s'en tirait assez bien. Elle avait eu une sacrée chance puisque la route était déserte lorsqu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Cet accident aurait pu lui être fatal.

Fébrilement, elle chercha son sac à dos à l'arrière de la voiture et gémit en sortant son téléphone cellulaire.

Soulagée, elle poussa un long soupir.

_**« Dieu merci, son téléphone était fonctionnel! » **_

Encore sous le choc de l'accident, Sindy ressentit une impression croissante que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'observait.

Luttant contre la peur qui faisait trembler tout son corps, elle s'empressa d'appeler Dana Scully.

**À SUIVRE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE…**

**Qui peut bien observer Sindy? Et Scully sera-t-elle en mesure de répondre à son appel? **

**Je vous laisse y réfléchir et à bientôt… **

**France  
><strong>


	12. Pris au centre du cercle

**Myriam : Salut, belle et impatiente cousine de mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi!… Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et commentaires qui me font toujours rire. Bon! J'ai fini par le découper ce fameux chapitre qui m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Merci d'être si loyale et prête à endurer les pires tortures. Je te revaudrai ça. À tout de suite!**

**Frenchnuts : Bonsoir, chère Frenchnuts. Tout d'abord, merci pour tes commentaires. Je trouve toujours cela motivant d'en recevoir car cela m'incite à me dépasser. Effectivement, ton petit doigt n'a pas tort. Le personnage de la mystérieuse Cathy n'est pas là pour rien. Et avec ce qui s'en vient, Mulder, Scully et les "Tigres » vont devoir « attacher leurs tuques » comme on dit au Québec. **

**À bientôt et au plaisir de vous relire encore, Mimi et Frenchnuts!**

**PRIS AU CENTRE DU CERCLE**

Dans les bois qui surplombait l'amphithéâtre naturel des collines et des vallées, un homme marchait en direction de la rivière. Il cherchait sa fille.

Arrivé au sommet de la colline, il s'arrêta, toujours caché par la forêt.

Il regarda les champs et le village au delà de la colline et des arbres. Il ne vit pas sa fille mais entendit des enfants dont les voix résonnaient, très claires, en ce milieu d'après-midi où le soleil commençait à décliner.

L'homme ne pouvait voir les enfants dans l'herbe haute mais il suivit leurs voix et comprit qu'ils montaient la colline. Puis leurs têtes apparurent.

_**On**_ _**aurait dit des jeunes faons bondissant au milieu des longues herbes. **_

_**"Ces mômes s'amusent à cueillir des fleurs sauvages sur mes terres."**_, pensa-t-il avec irritation.

Les deux enfants, un garçon et une fillette qui se nommait Debbie, feuilletaient un livre dont les illustrations montraient les plantes et les fleurs dont ils avaient besoin pour leur retour en classe le lendemain. Mais il était difficile de les trouver parmi toutes ces herbes hautes et touffues. Aussi, dès que l'un des enfants trouvait la plante recherchée, il annonçait sa découverte à grands cris.

À cette hauteur, la pente était trop raide pour les animaux de la ferme et seuls les faisans et les biches venaient parfois s'abriter sur la crête. Mais maintenant, les enfants du nouveau site de développement menaçaient l'isolement de la citadelle rocheuse en haut de la colline.

**- Regarde, Benjamin! C'est un œillet sauvage!** s'exclama tout à coup Debbie en montrant du doigt la touffe de fleurs qui poussait dans une fissure de la pierre.

**- Mais non!**

Benjamin Williams, le fils de Laura Williams, en voulait à Debbie de l'avoir vue en premier. Il vérifia dans le livre en espérant qu'elle s'était trompée.

**- Si! Je t'assure!** cria encore Debbie.

Sans attendre son camarade, la fillette grimpa en haut du tertre et rampa sur sa surface rugueuse vers le magnifique bouquet sauvage.

C'était leur joie qui mettait l'homme en colère. La vivacité et l'intelligence des autres enfants l'énervaient toujours. Puis il vit Cathy, debout près des deux enfants. Dissimulée par la lisière du bois et une ancienne sépulture indienne, elle fixait de son regard vide la petite Debbie qui arrachait d'un geste vif son œillet sauvage.

**Village en Banlieue de Los Angeles**

**Jeudi : 15h.01 P.M.**

Des femmes couraient sur la route de la ferme sous les yeux de Sarah qui revenait du « **Refuge** » où elle avait laissé les enfants à Ellie. Les deux amies avaient discuté longuement du plan de «** match** » imaginé par Ellie et Sindy pour protéger les fillettes.

Au retour, Sarah avait déposé Keven chez un client. Tous deux étaient des analystes programmeurs.

Sarah possédait également une majeure en archéologie. Pour sa part, Keven avait des notions en astronomie.

D'un commun accord, lors de leur mariage, les époux avaient décidé d'exercer leurs activités professionnelles en partenariat.

Sarah avait son bureau à domicile et s'apprêtait justement à aller travailler lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par un groupe de femmes en détresse. Deux femmes qu'elles connaissaient de vue accoururent vers elle.

**- Que s'est il passé?** demanda-t-elle aux femmes.

La mère de Debbie qui s'appelait Hélène Peterson ne répondit pas. Elle berçait sa fille contre elle et ne quittait pas son visage des yeux.

- **Elle jouait sur la crête avec mon fils, Benjy,** dit Laura Williams paniquée. **Il est arrivé en courant et m'a dit que Debbie était tombée et qu'elle ne bougeait plus. C'est comme ça que nous l'avons trouvée.**

Aussitôt, Sarah sortit une couverture de sa fourgonnette et la tendit à Laura.

- **Étalez la sur la pelouse, et allongez la petite dessus.**

Il recommençait à faire froid, pensa rapidement Sarah et la chaleur s'estompait de plus en plus; il allait leur falloir d'autres couvertures, mais elle n'envoya pas Laura en chercher. Elle savait dans son cœur que la fillette n'en aurait pas besoin.

Elle s'agenouilla sur la couverture à côté de l'enfant, puis, avec des gestes doux et rapides, elle aida Hélène à l'installer. Comme elle l'avait appris dans ses cours de secouriste, elle prit le poignet de la petite fille dans sa main et chercha son pouls. Ensuite, se penchant au-dessus de Debbie, elle souleva ses paupières closes et dut reconnaître que la malheureuse enfant était morte. Le souffle lui manqua et ses mains se mirent à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Tout doucement, Sarah effleura le visage blanc de la fillette, et là, au bord de la route, elle téléphona d'urgence au 911, puis elle essaya de joindre Keven. N'y parvenant pas, elle appela son ami, le docteur Stéphanos.

**- Paul! **lui cria-t-elle d'un ton paniqué.** Il faut absolument que tu rejoignes Mulder, Dana et Sindy!** **Une enfant vient de mourir!**

N'en pouvant plus, la jeune femme éclata en larmes avec ses compagnes d'infortune.

**- Ne bouge pas, Sarah, **ordonna Paul d'un ton ferme en l'entendant sangloter. **Je viens te chercher. Dis-moi seulement à quel endroit je peux te trouver. Tu n'es pas seule, mon petit! **

D'une voix tremblante, Sarah lui indiqua sa position et répondit :

**- Merci, Paul… Mais je t'en prie. Viens vite. Et si tu le peux, essaie de joindre Keven. **

Elle sentait un début de migraine et une étrange impression qu'on l'observait. Mal à l'aise, elle frissonna ainsi que les femmes qui l'accompagnait.

- **C'est d'accord, Sarah. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'appelle Keven et je te retrouve le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite, nous tenterons de contacter Sindy, Dana et Fox.**

Aussitôt qu'il eut raccroché, Paul donna des recommandations et des consignes à son secrétaire.

Il prit sa trousse médicale et son téléphone cellulaire avec le pressentiment que la journée serait longue et chargée.

**Memorial Hospital Californie**

**jeudi : 15h.47 P.M .**

Dana étaient en train de terminer d'écrire son rapport sur son ordinateur portable lorsqu'elle fut prise d'un malaise. Tout comme Sindy dans sa voiture, Scully sentit une forte douleur lui transpercer le crâne et une violente nausée la saisit. Ce n'était pas une simple migraine. Elle le savait. Les picotements électriques montaient de nouveau de ses cuisses vers son bassin et son plexus solaire. Elle tenta de lutter contre les spasmes qui la secouait et s'agrippa sur les rebords de sa table de travail. Elle avait le sentiment paniquant d'étouffer. Il fallait qu'elle se lève et qu'elle sorte de la pièce.

Mulder arriva soudain sur l'entrefaite. Il blêmit terriblement en apercevant dans quel état était sa collègue. Quelque chose était en train d'arriver à Scully. Quelque chose de grave et d'incompréhensible. On aurait dit qu'elle était victime d'une attaque invisible qui la secouait comme si elle était sous l'emprise d'une violente décharge électrique. Il accourut rapidement vers elle.

Malgré son désarroi et sa souffrance, Scully fit un geste de la main pour arrêter son collègue.

- **Nom de Dieu, Scully! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Cela ne va pas?**

**- Ma tête, **souffla la pauvre Scully**. Regarde, Mulder. **

Scully haleta et leva son visage vers son collègue.

**« Mes yeux! Est ce que tu vois quelque chose? »**

Mulder prit le visage de Scully dans ses mains et l'immobilisa. Comme Sindy un peu plus tôt, les yeux bleus de Dana flamboyaient, lançant des éclairs de toutes les couleurs. En même temps, Fox remarqua que le visage de sa partenaire devenait brûlant de fièvre.

**- Aide-moi, Mulder…**

Dana faisait appel à toutes ses forces pour rester consciente. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se lever et encore moins à sortir de la pièce. Alors, elle dégagea son visage des mains de Mulder et vomit sur le plancher.

**- Oh, mon Dieu!** murmura Scully tandis que son corps sur lequel elle avait perdu tout contrôle se contractait et rejetait sur le plancher le peu de liquide qui restait encore dans son estomac.

- **Doucement, Dana,** lui dit Mulder en essayant de calmer sa collègue qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Scully se mit soudain à trembler et sa fièvre tomba comme par magie.

Mulder la sentit devenir glacée contre lui. Inquiet, il continua de lui parler et de la rassurer. Avec précaution, il aida la jeune femme à s'asseoir dans un petit fauteuil et lui allongea les jambes sur un tabouret de fortune. Puis, il enleva son pardessus et en couvrit sa partenaire. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce et s'empressa d'appeler un médecin.

Le long corridor était silencieux et désert.

Mulder comprit alors qu'une étrange force s'opposait à ce qu'il trouve un médecin dans cet hôpital. Une force invisible les isolait tous les deux. L'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'impression de voir l'ombre d'une petite silhouette qui se berçait d'avant en arrière contre le mur.

**- Je vais téléphoner à Paul! **décida-t-il, incapable de lvoir souffrir Dana plus longtemps.

Scully essaya de secouer la tête, mais la douleur s'enroula de nouveau sous son crâne, rendant tout mouvement impossible.

**- Je vous en prie… Mon Dieu!** **Arrêtez cette souffrance, **souffla-t-elle péniblement.

Dana s'efforça de regarder son collègue et ajouta d'un ton faible :

**« Mulder… Il faut que tu… retrouves Sindy… Elle aussi est… atteinte… » **finit-elle par articuler d'une voix saccadée**.**

Une fois de plus, son pauvre visage se tordit de douleur. Saisissant désespérément les mains de Mulder, elle s'effondra soudain dans ses bras, inconsciente.

- **Scully!** cria Mulder qui s'efforçait de contenir sa panique.

Doucement, Il souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Elle était toute molle.

Avec précaution, Mulder allongea sa collègue sur un lit d'hôpital improvisé. Puis, il la regarda attentivement et s'aperçut que Dana avait une bulle de sang qui venait d'éclater et coulait de sa narine comme un mince filet écarlate. Il fouilla rapidement sur les étagères où s'étalait du matériel médical et s'empara d'un linge propre pour nettoyer le sang sur le visage de Scully. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Scully était plus qu'une collègue pour Mulder. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Et gare à celui ou celle qui oserait toucher un seul cheveux de sa tête.

**« **_**Mais que se passait-il à la fin**_**? »** se demanda-t-il de plus en plus angoissé.

Au même moment, Fox entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que c'était le cellulaire de Scully. Il répondit tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Dana et vit qu'elle commençait à bouger légèrement. Sans perdre de temps, il s'empara du téléphone de Scully.

**- Fox Mulder à l'appareil… **dit-il d'une voix étranglée.** C'est toi, Sindy? **

**- Oui, c'est moi… Comment va Dana, Fox?**

Mulder remarqua que sa jeune cousine avait l'air complètement sonné. Elle semblait essoufflée et sa voix était faible et saccadée.

- **Elle s'est évanouie, mais je crois qu'elle commence à reprendre conscience. Mais que se passe-t-il, Sindy?** **Je** **crois qu'une sérieuse discussion s'impose entre nous trois,** lança Mulder d'un ton sec et impatient qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

**- Je prends un taxi… et je vous rejoins à l'hôpital… **

Sindy fit une légère pause**.**

**« Écoute, Foxi... Nous t'expliquerons ce que nous pourrons », **souffa la jeune fille d'une voix épuisée.

Elle raccrocha.

Une fois de plus, Sindy fut prise d'un vertige et d'une seconde nausée. C'est alors qu'elle sut qu'elle allait vomir à nouveau. Elle inspira par petits coups et jeta de la bile dans les buissons en toussant et en hoquetant.

« _**Seigneur, le Sergent Gaetrer ainsi que Mulder allaient sûrement lui passer un savon ».**_

Mais heureusement, la voiture de police n'était pas hors course. De toute façon, il y avait bien pire que de _**« se faire passer un**_ _**savon »**_ se dit-elle pour s'encourager.

Sur cette pensée héroïque, Sindy se hâta d'appeler un taxi et une dépanneuse.

Dès que Mulder eut terminé sa conversation avec Sindy, il s'empressa d'appeler Paul sur son cellulaire.

Paul répondit presque tout de suite.

Il était justement dans sa voiture avec Sarah.

Keven allait les retrouver bientôt. Sarah le contacterait pour lui fixer le lieu de rendez-vous.

- **Bonjour, Paul. C'est Mulder. Nous sommes au Memorial Hospital. Scully s'est trouvée mal tout à l'heure. Alors, je te demande de venir nous rejoindre tout de suite, mon vieux. Nous avons besoin de toi!**

**- C'est d'accord, Mulder. J'arrive! **fit Paul sans poser de questions.

**Memorial Hospital de Californie**

**Une heure plus tard**

Tout le groupe d'amis sauf Keven était dans le local de l'hôpital.

Revenue à elle depuis peu, Scully se sentait complètement à plat mais cela ne l'empêcha guère d'écouter Fox expliquer à Paul ce dont il avait été témoin par rapport à son récent malaise.

Puis, Dana, dans son jargon médical fit l'effort de décrire ses symptômes à Paul qui l'examina attentivement. Ne trouvant aucun indice d'un trouble neurologique ou anatomique quelconque, Paul se sentait vraiment intrigué. _**"Des attaques sous forme d'orgasmes spontanés**_! " se répéta-t-il intérieurement. De toute son histoire médicale, il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ce genre de mal.

- **Détendez-vous, Dana, **recommanda Paul d'un ton calme**. Votre corps a subi un grand choc et il faut absolument que vous vous reposiez. Fox… Aide-la à s'allonger et donne-lui beaucoup d'eau. Nous devons vite remplacer le liquide qu'elle a perdu pendant la crise.**

Comme la plupart des médecins qui deviennent des patients, Dana commença à rouspéter.

Mulder ne se laissa pas impressionner par le comportement zélé de Scully. Doucement, il la fit boire et l'aida à s'allonger.

**- Mais… Mulder! **lui dit-elle en s'agitant**. Nous avons trop de travail. Sarah nous a dit qu'une autre fillette était morte cet après-midi. Nous devons enquêter, interroger des gens, supporter les parents, poser des questions. Une autopsie doit être faite…**

**- Chut!…** l'interrompit Mulder avec une douceur ferme. **Laissons pour l'instant la police locale faire son boulot. En ce moment, tu dois te reposer, Scully. Tu sais très bien que Paul a raison. Actuellement, dans ton état, tu ne peux pas être efficace. Nous continuerons nos investigations dès que toi et Sindy vous serez sur pieds.**

Maintenant que Paul venait de terminer l'examen de Scully, il se tourna vers Sindy. Elle aussi avait subi le même malaise que Dana, lui avait-elle expliqué un peu plus tôt d'une voix tremblante. Et cette troisième fois avait failli lui coûter la vie puisqu'elle conduisait son véhicule. La perte de contrôle de son corps et sa cécité temporaire avait provoqué son accident sur la route. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas s'être blessée davantage et elle en était consciente.

Paul prit une profonde inspiration, se lava les mains et se concentra. C'était très difficile quand la patiente était ** "votre amie de cœur "**. Mais compte tenu les circonstances, il devait composer avec cette situation.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Paul soignait Sindy. Il avait déjà fait son suivi médical. Entre autre, lors d'une agression dont elle avait été victime sur la route pendant qu'elle patrouillait.

Un homme masqué et vêtu de noir avait poussé son véhicule de police avec sa camionnette en bas d'une falaise. Suite à cet accident, Sindy avait sombré pendant plusieurs jours dans un étrange coma. Et à son réveil, elle ne se souvenait de rien si ce n'est de visions étranges au sujet d'une fillette blonde prisonnière de… Mais Sindy avait été incapable d'en dire plus.

Revenant au moment présent, Paul se redressa, inspira de nouveau et se dirigea lentement vers Sindy qui était assise sur la table d'examen.

Étudiant discrètement le visage fermé de son amoureux, la jeune femme sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine.

En cette circonstance précise, Sindy aurait préféré se faire examiner par Dana. Mais malheureusement, son amie n'était pas en état de l'ausculter.

**- Maintenant, à nous deux jeune fille, **fit Paul d'un ton sourd.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et affichaune expression faussement sévère**. **

**« Et inutile de te défiler, mon cœur. Tu sais très bien que nous aurons bientôt à parler. Mais en attendant, je ne veux plus de cachettes entre nous! Bon… Avant tout… je vais examiner tes blessures et tes ecchymoses. Après, nous aviserons ».**

Sindy déglutit avec difficulté. Tremblante comme une feuille, elle savait qu'elle était en état de choc. Elle avait encore mal à la tête et ses blessures à la tempe ainsi qu'à son épaule n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Une vilaine ecchymose sur sa pommette droite commençait déjà à changer de couleur.

Très délicatement, elle sentit que Paul dénouait ses cheveux et les ramenaient en arrière avec douceur. Il souleva sa longue frange pour examiner sa blessure à la tempe.

- **Détends-toi, ma chérie. Je vais désinfecter la plaie. Ça va picoter un petit peu, mais cela ne durera pas longtemps, **dit-il d'une voix calme, presque hypnotique**.**

Il lui mit du désinfectant.

La jeune femme sursauta et se raidit.

- **Aïe!**

D'un geste rapide et efficace, Paul nettoya ses blessures et ajouta un pansement. Ensuite, il palpa ses côtes afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de casser. Elle avait surtout des contusions légères et son épaule gauche semblait disloquée. Mais, ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était, tout comme chez Scully, ses saignements de nez (_**aucune blessure à ce niveau n'était présente**_) et une déshydratation anormale.

Par la suite, Paul lui donna un sac de glace pour les ecchymoses et lui ordonna gentiment :

**- Maintenant, allonge-toi sur la table, ma chérie**. **Il faut que je m'occupe de remettre ton épaule en place. **

Il soupira et enleva prestement sa ceinture.

Surpris, Sarah et Mulder qui se tenaient debout non loin du médecin ouvrirent de grands yeux et se demandèrent s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

- **Si la douleur est trop forte, tu mords dans cette ceinture, ma chérie. Je dois absolument replacer ton épaule. Tu comprends?**

**- Oui, fais ce que tu dois faire, Paul et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai aussi mes propres techniques.**

Avec tendresse, le jeune homme caressa son front en sueur à plusieurs reprises.

Il utilisait une technique chinoise ressemblant à une forme d'hypnose afin de d'aider son amoureuse à se détendre.

Sarah, Mulder et Scully qui suivaient les faits et gestes de Paul étaient de tout cœur avec leur amie.

" _**Courage, Sindy**__!" _songea Dana avec compassion.

_**Bientôt, tout sera terminé! **_»

Comme elle était déjà passée par là, Scully savait ce que la jeune femme devait endurer. Mais rassurée par le professionnalisme de Paul, elle comprenait que Sindy était entre bonnes mains. De plus, étant docteur en médecine elle-même, elle trouvait intéressant d'observer les méthodes de travail pour le moins originales de son nouvel ami.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Dana vit Paul continuer d'effleurer le front et les épaules de Sindy pendant que la jeune femme se concentrait sur sa respiration.

**- Tu te débrouilles très bien, ma chérie. Maintenant, continuons notre beau travail ensemble.**

Avec une grande attention, il observa la jeune fille et l'aida à entrer dans la zone alpha par diverses techniques thérapeutiques. Puis, quand il perçut le ralentissement de sa respiration et vit que son corps était tout à fait relaxe, il donna un coup sec pour ramener son épaule.

Sous l'effet de la souffrance, le regard de Sindy se brouilla. Elle sursauta brusquement et mordit dans la ceinture en poussant un cri étouffé pour laisser sortir la douleur. Épuisée, elle se laissa ensuite tomber avec un soupir de soulagement sur la table d'examen.

Sensible à sa souffrance, Paul essuya de ses pouces ses larmes qui perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux et lui dit d'une voix rassurante.

**« C'est fini, mon cœur. Tu as été très courageuse et dans peu de temps, je te promets que tu auras moins mal. En attendant, essaie de te reposer quelques instants ».**

Bien qu'encore embué de fatigue et de souffrance, le regard bleu vert de Sindy se posa sur lui. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura doucement :

- **Merci, Paul…**

- **C'est tout naturel, mon ange,** répondit le jeune homme d'une voix remplie de tendresse.

Mulder, Scully et Sarah qui avaient observé toute la scène se sentirent émus. Et soudain, Fox pensa :

« _**Notre cercle se reforme enfin. Et grâce à notre amitié et notre amour, notre complicité en tant que groupe est en train de renaître.**_** »**

Tout à coup, l'éclairage changea dans la pièce. Une étrange lumière jaunâtre leur donna à tous un sentiment d'irréalité et de flottement. Un jeu d'ombres mouvantes dessinant des insectes grotesques commença à prendre vie sur les murs et le plafond.

- **Quelque chose vient**! murmura Sindy en se redressant lentement de la table d'examen.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

« **Ne l'entendez-vous pas? Ne le sentez-vous pas? »**

Mulder observa sa cousine et remarqua qu'elle semblait légèrement en transe. Il vit son regard se diriger vers Sarah.

- **Sarah… Téléphone à Keven tout de suite. Dis-lui de rejoindre Dan, Peter, Steve et Martin au magasin de musique,** ordonna-t-elle. **Il ne doit pas venir ici… sous aucun prétexte ni se retrouver seul à votre domicile.**

Sans poser de questions, Sarah s'exécuta immédiatement et laissa un message à Keven, priant qu'il en prenne connaissance rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, Sindy continuait d'inspirer et d'expirer de plus en plus profondément. Elle devait contacter Ellie tout de suite.

- **Ellie,** lança-t-elle par télépathie. **Partez tout de suite à la réserve Navajo avec les enfants. Elles sont en danger. Et vous aussi! Contactez vos Guides et vos Ancêtres. Nous avons besoin de leur énergie blanche. La guerre entre les forces de l'ombre et les forces lumineuses se déclarent. Et nous, nous sommes au centre du cercle. **

Soudain, un grondement caverneux accompagné d'un sifflement aigu et terrifiant se fit entendre jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Sarah se boucha les oreilles en poussant un cri de terreur. Le plafond et les murs se mirent à onduler et se gonfler de façon obscène. Les yeux agrandis, Scully chercha Mulder du regard. Un vent puissant venu de nulle part traversa la pièce en tourbillonnant et rasa tous les obstacles sur son passage.

**- Il faut sortir d'ici!** cria Mulder.

Il empoigna Scully, la soulevant presque de terre et l'entraîna avec lui vers la porte. Mais la violence du vent les empêcha de se mouvoir et d'avancer rapidement.

Des objets coupants et tranchants volaient dans tous les sens tandis que d'autres se fracassaient contre les murs et le plafond.

Sarah qui était tombée à genou se protégeait la tête du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Instinctivement, elle leva les yeux et vit qu'une tuile du plafond était sur le point de tomber sur Paul.

- **Attention, Paul!** cria-t-elle.

Paul eut tout juste le temps de plonger au sol et de faire une roulade en attrapant Sarah sur son passage. Il la couvrit de son corps pour la protéger de la tuile qui se fracassait dans un bruit infernal.

Malgré la douleur à son épaule et l'adrénaline aidant, Sindy était descendue de la table d'examen. Elle s'empressa de ramper en dessous pour se protéger des objets qui volaient dans tous les sens.

**- Cachez-vous sous la table. Vite! **cria-t-elle**.**

Paul et Sarah, bientôt suivi de Mulder et Scully la rejoignirent en se glissant péniblement sous la table d'examen. Ils sentaient tous le plancher qui tanguait comme un bateau en mer prit dans une violente tempête.

- **Nous devons sortir d'ici ou nous sommes cuits!** répéta Mulder en criant pour se faire entendre au travers le vacarme infernal.

- **Pas par la porte! **hurla Sindy à son tour.** Regardez!**.

Le groupe des « Tigres » regarda et fut saisi d'une terreur sans nom.

Sur la porte, les murs et le plafond, un liquide vert et visqueux suintait. Un rugissement épouvantable fit trembler la pièce entière et les cinq amis entendirent des bruits de vitres qui éclataient violemment.

Scully et Mulder avaient déjà vécu des phénomènes surnaturels lors de leurs nombreuses enquêtes sur le paranormal, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis si impuissants.

De gros insectes hybrides se dirigeaient vers eux dans un sifflement affolant et personne ne pouvait fuir ces horreurs. Mulder et Scully sortirent prestement leurs armes et tirèrent sur les insectes, les faisant exploser en bouilli.

Pendant que Dana visait et tirait, une image inexplicable se présenta soudain dans son esprit.

« _**Elle voyait une fillette rousse d'environ six ans s'avancer vers une salle pleine de livres pour enfants. La petite rouquine se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait peur d'entrer car elle entendait un bruit étrange de succion comme si quelqu'un buvait un fond de liquide épais avec une paille mais elle savait que ce n'était pas cela. Le regard bleu de la petite rouquine s'était dirigé de nouveau vers la pièce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque pour enfants. La fillette rousse eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit une dizaine d'enfants assis, la tête penchée vers le plancher et les yeux vitreux. Ils semblaient dans un état catatonique. **_

_**La petite rouquine avait l'impression qu'un monstre géant ou quelque chose comme cela se dirigeait vers elle et les autres enfants pour les dévorer vivants. Terrifiée, la fillette s'était enfuie à toutes jambes en percevant ce son étrange de succion, de frottement et de sifflement qui approchait de plus en plus près… »**_

Revenant brusquement à la réalité et incapable de s'expliquer cette image qui avait surgi de son esprit, Dana secoua la tête pour effacer ces horreurs de son esprit.

« _**Mais d'où venait ces insectes atroces**_? » pensa-t-elle en continuant de tirer.

Effrayé, Mulder voyait les insectes s'approcher de lui rapidement et il sentait que la pièce se contractait, rapetissait et s'agrandissait.

Il commença à paniquer.

Le couinement des insectes devenait de plus en plus perceptible à son oreille. Ces horreurs commencèrent à monter sur ses main et ses bras.

Écœuré, Mulder secoua ses mains avec un grimace de dégoût et vit Paul, Sarah et Scully faire de même alors que Sindy, les yeux agrandis, le regard dirigé droit devant elle, ne bougeait plus. Soudain, une forte intuition aussi limpide que l'eau claire d'une rivière se présenta dans son esprit :

« _**Tout cette mascarade n'est pas réel. C'est un jeu… un piège pour se débarrasser de nous et ce quelque chose a peut-être peur de notre force qui se construit peu à peu? »**_

C'est alors que Mulder observa Sindy.

Elle inspirait et expirait lentement. Concentré, son regard bleu vert pointait toujours droit devant elle tandis que Paul et Sarah continuaient de se secouer les mains en criant et en tentant de se débarrasser de ces bestioles dégoûtantes.

- **Tout cela n'est pas réel!** hurla Mulder sans se soucier du vacarme qui lui perforait les tympans.** Sindy! Contacte Ellie et tes Guides. Vite!**.

Sindy qui était déjà en communication avec ses alliés célestes tressaillit à peine.

Dans son monde, elle se reconnut sous les traits d'une jeune prêtresse celtique. Elle portait une longue tunique aux reflets brillants et argentés comme lors de son étrange rêve où elle avait rencontré Vickie pour la première fois.

- **Ellie, ainsi que vous, mes guides, **clama-t-elle d'unevoix grave**, je vous demande la permission de combiner nos énergies de Lumière pour combattre ces forces noires. Je vous en prie, par la puissance de nos ancêtres communs, guidez-moi.**

**- L'abîme, Cynthia! Souviens-toi de l'épreuve de l'abîme! **lui cria Ellie par la voix de l'esprit.** Et rappelle-toi de cette importante leçon que monsieur Wong t'a enseigné : « **_**Le chemin de la vérité ne se déploie que dans l'harmonie globale et l'unicité du cœur, du corps et de l'esprit. Alors, écoute ta voix intérieure, Cinnie, et tu sauras… » **_

Sur les sages conseils de son mentor, Sindy entra en elle et écouta la voix de sa source.

« _**N'écoute que ton cœur et évite de te laisser aspirer par ceux qui tenteront de puiser en toi sans avoir la volonté de se transformer eux-mêmes. » **_

Puis, se laissant guider par la sagesse de son gourou, la jeune femme connecta son âme aux énergies lumineuses.

**- Je vous rejette, démons!** s'exclama-t-elle avec fermeté. **Illusion! Vous n'êtes qu'illusion et mensonge. Disparaissez! Nous ne vous avons pas choisi et nous ne le ferons jamais! Dana… Montre leur ta croix… Ils ne font pas parti de notre réalité terrestre. Ce n'est qu'un piège. Ils se servent de notre mental.**

Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse lui paraître, Dana brandit sa croix qui devint phosphorescente.

- **Allez-vous en, sales vermines! **s'exclama-t-elle avec détermination. **Vous n'existez pas… Fichez-nous la paix!**.

**- Foutez le camps! **rugit alors Mulder. **Retournez dans votre néant. **

**- On ne veut rien savoir de vous, sales coquerelles dégueulasses! **cracha Sarah d'une voix furieuse.

- **Et allez vous faire bouffer par les chauve-souris!** **Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous n'êtes que des lâches! **gronda Paul du plus profond de lui-même.

Et tous ensemble, les « Tigres » s'écrièrent :

- **Foutez le camp!**

Puis, d'une voix ferme et assurée, Sindy conclut :

**- Retournez dans vos ténèbres. Nous vous fermons la porte à jamais.**

Par la suite, la jeune fille baissa les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et tendit l'oreille.

- **Ils s'en vont. Nous avons réussi à gagner cette première bataille mais il y en aura d'autres. **

Toujours dans une transe légère, Sindy remercia Ellie et leurs Guides communs pour leur assistance. Elle en profita également pour recommander à Ellie de garder les deux fillette dans l'aile de protection de la réserve Navajo jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Comme par enchantement, le petit groupe s'aperçut soudain que la pièce était redevenue calme et intacte. Les cinq amis se pressèrent les uns contre les autres en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Reprenant conscience, Sindy chancela mais Paul la retint solidement.

**- Ça va, mon amour? **demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard gris dans les yeux de sa compagne.

Il l'observa attentivement.

Les pupilles de la jeune femme étaient encore un peu dilatée, mais rien d'alarmant remarqua-t-il soulagé.

Sindy ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais à la grande surprise de tous, elle pouffa pour finalement s'esclaffer dans un fou rire contagieux et libérateur. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter même si cela lui donnait mal aux côtes. Ses compagnons, bien qu'ignorant les motifs de son fou rire, rigolèrent à leur tour.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sindy?** demanda Dana qui riait aux larmes elle aussi.

- « **Nous ne voulons rien savoir de vous autres, sales coquerelles dégueulasses! »** répéta Sindy toujours prise de fou rire. **Bien envoyé, Sarah!**

Étonnée, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

**- Elles n'ont eu que ce qu'elles méritaient, ces saletés de bestioles,** répliqua-t-elle.

- **Ouais,** répondirent Paul et Mulder qui riaient en chœur.

Sarah était pliée en deux tant elle rigolait. Les larmes faisaient couler son maquillage mais elle s'en fichait. C'était bon de rire après avoir vécu tant de terreur. « _**Une véritable bénédiction**_! » pensa-t-elle.

- **Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ces foutus démons de merde! **ajouta Paul avec conviction.

- **Et qu'ils engraissent les chauve-souris, hein Paul?** le taquina Mulder.

Les deux hommes s'esclaffant toujours se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se tapant amicalement dans le dos.

Peu à peu, le petit groupe finit par se calmer.

Cette séance d'hilarité générale leur avait fait un bien fou et Mulder se rappela que l'été où ils avaient été réunis, enfants, ils avaient souvent vécu ce genre d'émotion. Terreur et fou rire se chevauchaient constamment.

« _**Le passé rattrape le présent,**_ » songea Mulder en lui-même.

Cette pensée aurait dû lui couper son envie de rigoler mais il n'en fut rien puisque son instinct lui disait que rire tous ensemble contribuait à les unir davantage.

Enfin, d'un commun accord, les « Tigres » s'entendirent pour quitter le sous-sol de l'hôpital.

**- Dana?… Sindy?… Est-ce que vous vous sentez suffisamment remises pour une ballade?** leur demanda Paul.

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête.

Le jeune médecin tourna ensuite son regard vers Sarah.

- **Et toi, Sarah, ça va aller?**

**- Oui, docteur,** le taquina-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Sindy eut un petit sourire en coin.

**- Ne vous en faites pas, les filles, **lança-t-elle en riant.** N'avez-vous pas remarqué que notre cher toubib est atteint de ce mal mystérieux que l'on nomme « déformation professionnelle ». **

**- Je connais ça!** ironisa Mulder en jetant un œil moqueur sur Scully.

Échangeant un regard complice avec Paul, Dana haussa un sourcil à la « **Spooke** et pince sans rire, elle répliqua :

- **Nous sommes des éternels incompris, cher ami**.

**- Je sais**, répondit Paul sur le même ton.

Il poussa un soupir exagéré.

« **Mais consolons-nous, Dana. Au moins, nous sommes des incompris indispensables.**

Soulagé, le petit groupe éclata de rire et sortit enfin du Memorial Hospital.

Dehors, le soleil automnal qui déclinait de plus en plus laissa place au crépuscule.

Pour des raisons connues de lui seul, Mulder proposa à sa collègue de l'accompagner. Après l'étrange attaque qu'elle venait de subir, il se refusait de la laisser partir seule.

- **Si tu es d'accord, nous viendrons chercher ta voiture, demain, Scully. je préfère que nous voyagions ensemble.**

Jugeant la proposition de Mulder raisonnable, Dana accepta car elle ignorait le moment où elle pourrait être victime d'une autre attaque.

Paul imita Mulder. Il invita Sarah et Sindy à monter avec lui pour le retour à la maison.

- **Paul… Sarah…** dit Sindy. **J'ai demandé à Ellie de garder Vickie et Kim à la réserve Navajo ce soir… par mesure de sécurité.**

Paul et Sarah se regardèrent intensément et hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient confrontés au surnaturel et ils avaient appris à faire confiance aux intuitions de la jeune fille.

- **Les petites vont bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas,** reprit Sindy avant que ses compagnons ne lui posent la question.

Après s'être concerté brièvement, le groupe décida de retourner au domicile de Paul et Sindy. Une réunion d'urgence s'imposait. Ils le savaient tous.

Mais auparavant, Scully et Paul avait discuté. En tant que médecins, ils avaient détecté en eux et chez leurs compagnons des signes évidents d'épuisement. Il était primordial que toute la bande se détende et se repose même s'il s'avérait difficile de ne pas intervenir tout de suite pour résoudre les mystères qui les entouraient.

Conscients de ce qu'ils risquaient d'affronter les prochains jours, les membres du club des Tigres décidèrent de se coucher tôt ce soir là et chacun s'endormit d'un sommeil réparateur.

Dehors, une fissure fumante se forma sous la terre du jardin. L'air se figea. Un grondement sourd et terrifiant fit détaler un lapin à toute allure vers les bois.

Les forces de l'ombre n'avaient pas dit leurs derniers mots.

**À Suivre…**

**Que réserve encore cette enquête à Mulder, Scully, Sindy, Paul et les autres « Tigres »? Parviendront-ils à affronter tous les dangers qui les attendent ou bien?… J'attends vos commentaires ou théories. Au plaisir de vous lire. À bientôt! France **


	13. Une enquête qui sort de l'ordinaire

**Pour Frenchnuts: Bonjour à toi, chère amie. Premièrement, un très gros merci pour tes commentaires qui sont toujours agréables à lire et très pertinentes aussi. Je suis consciente que tu travailles très fort dans l'élaboration de tes théories, détective Frenchnuts et cela me touche beaucoup car je sais que cette histoire n'est pas simple, même pour moi. Lol!**

** Dans un deuxième temps, tu me demandais ce que voulait dire l'expression québécoise, "Attachez vos tuques!" Hi! Hi! Hi! Et bien, belle amie, j'éclaire ta lanterne: Cette expression signifie que cela risque de donner un grand coup et elle est inspirée des grands vents hivernaux que nous connaissons au Québec et plus particulièrement en Gaspésie qui est une péninsule pratiquement collée à la mer. **

** Enfin, en ce qui a trait aux commentaires et théories que tu me fais si généreusement parvenir, pas de problème chère Frenchnuts, sens toi bien à l'aise de continuer de les élaborer dans les review. Cela me plaît bien et c'est un beau privilège que tu me fais. Pour le reste de ton questionnement, je te répondrai bientôt dans ta boîte aux lettre. Sur ce, encore un gros merci, belle amie, et au plaisir de se lire et commenter mutuellement. À très bientôt!**

**France :)  
><strong>

**UNE ENQUÊTE QUI SORT DE L'ORDINAIRE**

**Parc en banlieue de Los Angeles**

**Vendredi : 10h.17 A.M.**

Debout au cœur d'un sous-bois, Cathy Davis regarda la petite fille traverser une rue du Village Californien pour aller jouer dans le parc que l'on avait aménagé derrière une école primaire. L'enfant monta sur une escarpolette et se balança quelques instants. Mais, il commençait à faire froid dans le parc et après quelques minutes de balançoire, l'enfant quitta le terrain de jeu. Seule, ne sachant pas quoi faire pendant qu'elle voyait ses parents discuter avec un agent immobilier, la petite fille se dirigea vers un arbre à l'orée des bois.

Silencieuse et rapide, Cathy s'avança entre les grands chênes et juste avant d'arriver à la lisière du bois, elle s'arrêta. La petite fille la vit et fit un geste hésitant de la main dans sa direction. Puis, elle s'approcha de Cathy en souriant gentiment et dit :

- **Bonjour…**

Cathy avait peur, maintenant. Quand les lumières brillantes se mirent à zigzaguer devant ses yeux, elle se prit le visage dans les mains. Entre ses doigts, elle distingua malgré sa vision brouillée la petite fille qui s'approchait encore, puis tout se mit à tourner. Elle trébucha en avant et perdit presque l'équilibre. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait battu des œufs en neige dans sa tête, émiettant son cerveau. Elle hoqueta de douleur et replia ses bras autour de sa tête.

La petite fille s'arrêta, surprise par la conduite de Cathy et cria pour lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis, elle fit quelques pas vers la fillette pour lui dire qu'elle allait chercher de l'aide. Elle tendit la main, comme pour toucher Cathy, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle fut frappée. La douleur résonna dans son crâne, déchirante, frappant à grands coups sa nuque, et elle tomba sur l'épais tapis de feuilles. Sa tête heurta dans sa chute un rocher et éclata.

**Poste de Police de Los Angeles, local 218**

**Vendredi, 11h.22 A.M.**

Fox Mulder marcha vers Dana Scully et Sindy Cahill, fouilla dans son porte-documents et tendit un rapport d'autopsie à Scully.

- **Veux-tu nous expliquer, Scully? Moi, ça me dépasse complètement.**

C'était un long rapport qui comprenait une description détaillée de l'apparence physique de la fillette morte la veille. Dana le parcourut rapidement, intéressée surtout par l'attaque qu'avait subie le cerveau de la petite Debbie et répondit:

- **Ce n'est pas très clair, mais tout comme Amy, il semble qu'il y ait eu rupture de l'hypothalamus à la suite d'un gonflement du cerveau.**

Elle regarda Mulder et Sindy.

Ils étaient assis tout au bord de leur chaise, penchés vers l'avant et buvait ses paroles.

Dana hésita un moment en scrutant leur visage.

- **Scully? Veux-tu nous expliquer qu'est-ce que l'hypothalamus et quel est son rôle?** demanda Mulder intéressé.

**- Et bien, **précisa tranquillement Scully**, pour votre**** gouverne, mes chers amis, l'hypothalamus est une partie du cerveau situé entre les deux hémisphères cérébraux, sous le thalamus. Il permet de contrôler une grande partie de nos comportements volontaires, comme le fait de boire, de manger, et même le sexe. C'est ce qu'on appelle « **_**le centre du plaisir ».**_

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Sindy tiqua et sursauta légèrement.

**« Tout cela est un peu vague, **continua Scully**, mais le médecin légiste explique que le cerveau de l'enfant a souffert dans la région de l'hypothalamus d'attaques massives ayant provoqué la destruction des tissus autour du troisième ventricule. Ce médecin dit qu'on a l'impression que les cellules ont été brûlées ».**

Perplexe, Fox se prit le menton dans la main et demanda à ses collègues :

**- Mais, dites-moi, les fille? Sarah n'a rien remarqué de spécial sur le corps de Debbie quand elle a essayé de la réanimer?**

Cette fois, ce fut Sindy qui répondit en secouant la tête.

- **Non. Lorsque j'ai posé cette question à Sarah ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait seulement vu un peu de sang dans les narines de Debbie et des marques de contusions sur son visage, mais rien d'important, rien qui ait pu entraîner sa mort.**

- **Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu entraîner sa mort?** demanda Mulder de plus en plus intrigué.

Il commençait à croire que dans cette histoire précise, le surnaturel n'était pas l'explication. Non. Il s'agissait d'autre chose.

- **Pour l'instant, Mulder, **répliqua Scully en fronçant les sourcils**, je n'ai aucune certitude. J'imagine que je pourrais t'en dire plus si c'était moi qui avait procédé à l'autopsie de Debbie, mais d'après ce qui est écrit dans ce rapport, je ne peux rien affirmer. Je ne peux que supposer.**

- **Et que supposes-tu, Dana?** demanda Sindy en la regardant intensément.

Avides de renseignement, Mulder et Sindy étaient toujours penchés vers Scully dans une attitude d'attention et d'écoute.

Dana réfléchit avant de leur répondre.

- **Et bien, **hésita-t-elle**. Je sais qu'il existe un certain type de neurochirurgie qui utilise de minuscules électrodes implantées dans le cerveau afin de brûler un petit nombre de cellules nerveuses. C'est une opération généralement réalisée de préférence à une lobotomie. On implante les électrodes en bas du cou et on utilise un courant haute fréquence. Ce courant produit suffisamment de chaleur pour détruire des cellules cérébrales malades. À une époque, c'était la technique courante utilisée en cas d'épilepsie violente. Dans ce rapport, le médecin légiste dit que des cellules de la région de l'hypothalamus ont été détruites sur une zone d'environ un centimètre de rayon. C'est comme si cette zone avait été frappée par la décharge électrique d'un éclair à cet endroit précis. **

**- C'est incroyable!**

Sindy se leva et soupira tristement.

**« Donc, si je comprends bien, Dana, tu veux dire que cette enfant pourrait avoir été électrocutée? »**

**- Je n'affirme rien de cela pour l'instant,** **Sindy**, résista Scully. **J'ignore comment Debbie a été tuée.**

- **Eh bien… **dit Mulder.** Supposons tout de même que ce soit le cas et que le cerveau de Debbie ait été électrocuté**; **comment pourrait-on détruire cet hypothalamus sans procéder à une opération?**

Fox s'arrêta devant la chaise de Scully et plongea son regard noisette dans ses yeux d'azur.

Reconnaissant l'étrange lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était passionné par une enquête, Dana se douta où Mulder voulait en venir. Elle hésita et regarda au loin, essayant d'imaginer comment tout cela avait pu se passer.

**- Eh bien, voilà,** dit-elle lentement. **Il faudrait faire une incision ici. **

Elle s'arrêta pour montrer à Mulder un point précis sur sa nuque.

**« Puis ensuite, il faudrait passer dans le cervelet pour atteindre l'hypothalamus ».**

Sindy réprima un frisson et demanda rapidement :

**- Est-ce que le médecin légiste serait en mesure de dire si une telle incision a été effectuée?**

**- Je ne crois pas,** répondit Scully. **Pas à moins d'en avoir déjà l'idée et d'en rechercher la trace.**

- **Et cette incision… **poursuivit Mulder**, pourrait-elle avoir été faite par quelqu'un qui s'y connaît dans le domaine médical. Est-ce possible, Scully?**

Fox avait maintenant hâte de voir les premiers morceaux du puzzle s'imbriquer les uns dans les autres. Il sentait enfin que grâce aux connaissances spécialisées de Scully, leur petit noyau était sur le point de toucher à quelque chose de solide. Il en était sûr.

**- Oui, **rétorqua Scully.** Un certain entraînement médical serait nécessaire, Mulder**. **Mais ce n'est pas tant l'incision qui est difficile, c'est la partie électrique, la façon dont sont brûlées les cellules.**

Scully fronça de nouveau les sourcils en se demandant quelles conclusions son collègue pouvait bien tirer de ces renseignements d'ordre médical et poursuivit :

« **Écoute, Mulder. Je ne veux surtout pas avoir l'air de suggérer que quelque chose de similaire ait réellement eu lieu ».**

- **Bien entendu, Scully. Loin de moi cette idée, **répliqua Fox d'un air innocent.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, Mulder se mit à arpenter la pièce sous l'œil vigilant de ses compagnes. Son cerveau bouillonnait.

Le corps de la petite fille ne portait aucune marque. Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait exercé une intervention chirurgicale sur l'enfant, le travail avait été fait soigneusement. Maintenant, restait à savoir par qui ou par quoi?

D'après les analyses du médecin légiste et de Scully, réfléchit Mulder, la fillette avait été tuée par une force électrique. Peut-être en allait-il de même pour la petite Amy Anderson?

Sur ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Mulder poussa un léger soupir et contempla Dana et Sindy. Leurs traits concentrés lui démontrèrent qu'elles réfléchissaient avec la même ardeur que lui.

Tout à coup, Sindy se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. C'est à ce moment là qu'une vision la frappa. Son regard s'écarquilla et ses yeux se remplirent de larme. Elle chancela légèrement.

Aussitôt, Mulder et Scully accoururent vers elle pour la soutenir. La jeune femme leva alors les yeux vers ses compagnons. Sur son visage, les deux agents remarquèrent avec consternation qu'elle arborait une expression triste et hantée.

- « **Une enfant souffre dans son mur de silence, **murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée**, et une autre petite fille vient de quitter son enveloppe terrestre pour rejoindre les champs célestes. En trois jours, c'est la troisième enfant qui succombe à ces attaques. » **

Puis s'arrêtant brusquement, Sindy s'écroula dans les bras de Mulder et Dana, presque inconsciente.

Soudain, Scully se plia en deux, tenant son abdomen de ses mains.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux en haletant, traversée par le puissant courant électrique qui attaquait son corps et son cerveau.

- **Oh nom de Dieu! **gémit-elle**. Ça recommence. Je t'en prie, Mulder. Aide-moi!**

Sindy qui revenait à elle subissait aussi l'attaque et luttait en vain.

Mulder ne savait plus à quels saints se vouer.

Il se sentait frustré et impuissant de voir ses amies souffrir ainsi sans pouvoir rien n'y faire.

- **Elle est tout près de nous,** haleta Sindy. **L'enfant du silence, c'est Cathy Davis. Trouve-la, Mulder. Vite!**

- **Mais Sindy… Je ne puis vous laisser!**

- **Va, Mulder,** souffla courageusement Dana**. De toute façon, tu ne peux rien pour nous**… **Dépêche-toi!**

Inquiet, Mulder vit que ses amies commençaient à saigner du nez.

À contrecœur, il quitta la pièce, courut vers la sortie du poste de police et heurta John Baker qui le regarda d'un air surpris.

- **Appelle Paul tout de suite, John, **le pressa Mulder d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de garder calme**. Dana et Sindy sont victimes d'une attaque mystérieuse. Dépêche-toi! Je suis certain qu'elles sont en danger!**

Sans dire un mot, John obéit immédiatement et courut vers le premier bureau qui était celui du sergent Joseph Gaetrer. Son supérieur étant absent, il prit le combiné et fouilla rapidement dans son carnet pour trouver le numéro de la clinique médicale du docteur Stéphanos.

Fin observateur, John avait la réputation d'être un policier efficace. Il savait que depuis un certain temps cela n'allait pas à Los Angeles et il espérait qu'une âme charitable finirait par lui expliquer ce qui se passait dans cette foutue ville. En hâte, il composa le numéro de la clinique. La sonnerie du téléphone se répéta plusieurs fois.

_**« Réponds! Réponds, mon vieux! »**_ se dit-il en tambourinant impatiemment de ses doigts.

Le répondeur se déclencha, mais tout à coup il entendit quelqu'un prendre le combiné.

**- Allo!** répondit une voix tendue.

John reconnut Keven Hanson, l'époux de Sarah.

- **Keven… C'est John. Est-ce que Paul est là? Il faut que je lui parle. Sindy et Dana sont victimes d'un étrange malaise…**

**- Oui, John, **répondit Keven au bord des larmes.** Paul est là, mais il est occupé avec Sarah. Elle ne va pas bien. Je crois qu'elle souffre d'un étrange malaise elle aussi. **

Paul venait justement d'administrer un calmant pour soulager Sarah. Elle paraissait plus calme. Attentif, il écouta Keven lui répéter les propos de John et lança d'un ton sans réplique :

- **Dis à John et Mulder d'amener les filles ici. C'est urgent!**

Paul se sentait inquiet. Selon lui, c'était anormal que les trois jeunes femmes souffrent d'un malaise similaire pratiquement en même temps. C'est pourquoi, tout comme Mulder et ses collègues féminines, il commençait à pencher vers la théorie qu'elles étaient victimes d'attaques d'origine paranormale. Et le plus alarmant, songea-t-il angoissé, c'est qu'il semblait bien que ces attaques se rapprochaient. Et si cette tendance continuait de se maintenir ainsi, Sarah, Dana et Sindy ne pourraient plus résister longtemps.

« _**Et qui sait… D'autres femmes et petites filles risquaient peut-être de subir le même sort?… » **_

Rapidement, Paul fit un inventaire mental des patientes qui l'avait consulté pour douleurs abdominales et migraines ces derniers jours. « _**Existait-il un rapport entre elles et les trois jeunes femmes?**_ » se demanda le médecin avec anxiété.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, John, toujours suspendu à l'autre bout du fil comprit très bien le message de Keven et de son ami médecin. Sans perdre une seconde, il rétorqua :

**- Dis à Paul que c'est d'accord!** **Mulder et moi lui ramènerons Dana et Sindy le plus vite possible.**

Puis d'un mouvement sec, il raccrocha et sortit en trombe lorsqu'il entendit l'une des jeunes femmes pousser un cri déchirant. Angoissé, John courut à toute vitesse vers le bureau d'où provenait les cris. Mais maintenant, la seule chose qu'il percevait c'était le silence.

Pendant ce temps, Mulder continuait de chercher Cathy en se demandant comment diable une enfant de cet âge pouvait se trouver aussi loin de chez elle, en plein centre ville. Il parcourut le stationnement du poste de police. Il ne la trouva pas.

« _**Mais où cette gosse pouvait-elle bien se cacher? Qui était-elle? Quel rapport pouvait-elle avoir avec les attaques mystérieuses qui affectaient sans doute d'autres femmes et petites filles?… »**_

Mulder commençait à en avoir assez! Il détestait voir ses amies souffrir ainsi. Il se sentait responsable et impuissant. C'est lui qui avait entraîné Scully dans cette enquête démente et il commençait à s'en vouloir.

« _**Ça ne sert à rien de culpabiliser, **_se reprocha-t-il en lui-même_**.**_ _**Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu aideras Dana et Sindy à se sortir de ce merdier »**_.

Il réfléchit. Son cerveau bouillonnait. Il le sentait comme de la béchamel.

« - **Fox! Regarde dans ma voiture de patrouille** », ordonna tout à coup une voix dans son esprit.

D'un pas souple et rapide, Mulder se laissa guider par cette voix et se dirigea vers le véhicule de Sindy. Il pressentait que l'enfant devait se cacher là. Il s'avança lentement et sonda la poignée. Inexplicablement, la portière était déverrouillée. Comme il nageait dans le domaine du paranormal, Mulder se dit que cela avait peut-être un sens.

Doucement, il ouvrit la porte arrière.

La fillette était là, accroupit sur elle-même, le visage caché sur ses genoux. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains ensanglantées et semblait beaucoup souffrir. Elle pleurait et gémissait comme un animal traqué.

Pris de pitié, Mulder voyait bien que l'enfant était terrorisée. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

Prudemment, Mulder s'avança vers la petite fille.

- **Cathy?** murmura-t-il en rampant plus près d'elle.

Il ne la toucha pas.

Cette façon dont elle se fermait au monde le troublait, mais comme elle ne répondait pas, il tendit les mains vers elle.

**« Je vais te ramener chez toi, Cathy. Tes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude »,** lui dit-il avec douceur.

Il la prit par le bras et essaya de la faire sortir de son coin.

Elle le frappa au visage.

Son petit poing serré heurta le menton de Mulder. La tête de l'agent partit vers l'arrière. Pourtant, Fox tint bon. Il avança ses deux mains vers Cathy.

Battant des bras, l'enfant s'échappa tout de même de son emprise et s'éloigna en rampant. Mulder lui attrapa la cheville droite.

Affolée, la fillette lui donna un grand coup de pied de sa jambe libre en criant et en gémissant. N'ayant pas le choix, Mulder prit Cathy à bras le corps.

Prise d'un accès de folie, l'enfant se débattit de toute ses forces. Mulder la retint fermement.

Il pressentait que l'enfant détenait une partie de la clé au sujet des mystérieuses attaques qui s'en prenaient à Scully et Sindy. Alors, pour calmer la fillette sans la faire souffrir, Mulder exerça une légère pression sur sa nuque. La petite fille s'écroula dans ses bras.

Au poste de police, Sindy et Dana, toujours sous l'emprise du puissant courant électrique qui traversait leurs corps et attaquait leurs cerveaux, tentaient courageusement de se concentrer sur autre chose. Tout à coup, Sindy entendit Scully pousser un cri de souffrance.

- **Cesse de lutter, Dana… **articula péniblement la jeune fille.** Lâche prise… Tu auras… moins mal…** **Courage! Il n'y en a plus… pour longtemps.**

Scully serra les dents. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Un violent spasme la traversa et elle s'abandonna malgré l'intense douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa tête et son ventre. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Imitant son amie, Sindy fit de même. Elle abandonna son corps aux puissantes pulsations électriques qui la soulevèrent et la rejetèrent sans ménagement sur le plancher. Elle gémit en se disant qu'elle ne résisterait plus longtemps à la violence de ces multiples attaques. Puis, comme dans un brouillard, elle vit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir à la volée. Une grande silhouette se découpa dans la pénombre et soudain tout s'arrêta.

Épuisées, Dana et Sindy se laissèrent glisser lentement sur le parquet.

John Baker qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce accourut tout de suite vers les jeunes femmes et s'empressa de chercher des linges propres pour nettoyer le sang sur leurs visages de même qu'un verre d'eau pour chacune.

- **Nom de Dieu, les filles!** dit-il d'un ton désemparé. **Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour vous mettre dans cet état?**

Sindy et Dana ne répondirent pas. Elles avaient mal au cœur et se retenaient pour ne pas vomir.

Les traits tirés, Scully se massait les tempes en gémissant. Les attaques devenaient de plus en plus violentes et rapprochées. Elle échangea un regard avec Sindy et lut ce qu'elle pensait elle-même. Si cette tangente continuait de se maintenir ainsi, il était peu probable qu'elles survivent à une prochaine attaque. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient terrorisées. Elles devaient trouver une solution avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sur l'entrefaite, Mulder arriva et rejoignit en hâte John, Dana et Sindy. L'agent portait toujours Cathy qui était inconsciente dans ses bras. Consterné, il sentit sa gorge se nouer quand il vit l'expression hagarde et souffrante de ses deux amies, mais voulant éviter de les effrayer davantage, il ne laissa rien voir de son inquiétude.

- **John? **fit Mulder en lui tendant Cathy avec précaution**. Veux-tu porter la petite, s'il te plaît**. **Je me charge de Dana et Sindy.**

Avec précaution, Fox aida Sindy et Scully à se remettre debout. Encore chancelantes et étourdies, elles se levèrent péniblement, se soutenant mutuellement à un bras de Mulder.

- **John?… **souffla tout à coup Sindy. **Pour les prochains jours, je te suggère d'éloigner Maggie de Los Angeles.**

John hocha la tête en silence.

Pas nécessaire de lui faire un dessin.

Il avait compris que dans un certain rayon de la ville de Los Angeles, les femmes et les fillettes couraient un grave danger.

Retenant un soupir tremblant, le policier consulta Mulder du regard. Aussitôt, Fox lui fit signe de l'aider à conduire Dana, Sindy et Cathy dans son véhicule afin de les ramener à Paul qui pourrait les examiner tranquillement.

- **Merci pour ton aide, John,** dit Mulder avec reconnaissance. **Tu peux y aller maintenant mais sois très prudent. J'ai l'impression que les problèmes ne font que commencer et nous touchons à peine la pointe de l'iceberg.**

Pour la seconde fois, John Baker hocha la tête et décida que suite à la recommandation de ses amis, il valait mieux contacter Maggie sans tarder et la sortir de toute urgence de cette ville infernale avant que sa douce moitié ne subisse le même sort que les autres.

Alarmé plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, John Baker sauta sur sa motocyclette de patrouille, prit son téléphone cellulaire et téléphona à son épouse pour la prévenir qu'il viendrait la chercher dès la fin de leurs chiffres de travail.

Dans la voiture de Mulder, Cathy Davis ouvrit subitement les yeux et se mit à pleurer en silence.

Sindy et Dana qui étaient assises près de la fillette sentirent sa douleur. Malgré leur peur et leur épuisement, elles ne purent s'empêcher de lui prendre la main dans un geste de réconfort.

**N.B**.

** D'après vous, croyez-vous que les attaques vont s'étendre ou se rapprocher?… Est-ce que Cathy a quelque chose à voir avec la mort des enfants?… Comme toujours, je suis ouverte à toutes vos théories. Alors ne vous gênez surtout pas… Mes yeux sont tout ouïe à vous lire… Et surtout, ne désespérez pas… La vérité est ailleurs, mais qui sait… les réponses aussi. N'est-ce pas, chère Frenchnuts... ; )**

**France qui ne t'oublie pas...  
><strong>

**Intrigue à suivre dans les prochains chapitres… À bientôt !**


	14. Rêves et souvenirs

**Notes aux lecteurs: Je ne sais pas si d'autres personnes ont éprouvé la même difficulté que moi avec l'éditeur de texte. Cette fois ci, j'ai dû faire un upload en RTF. Il est donc possible que des fautes d'Accents se présentent. Et comme je ne suis pas certaine de ce que ça va donner en publication, j'ai décidé de diviser cette partie deux en plus petits chapitres même s'il s'agit davantage de souvenirs partagés entre les " Tigres", et de flashback dans un deuxième temps.**

**Particulièrement pour Myriam et Frenchnuts, sachez que je suis désolée pour ces délais mais c'est hors de ma portée. **

**Et pour toi, Frenchnuts, sache que même si Scully et Mulder sont moins présents dans les prochains flashbacks de cette petite partie 2, leurs esprits planent toujours et ils reviendront en force dans la partie 3, en autant que l'éditeur de texte qui formate mal mes .doc ou RTF ne m'en fasse pas trop baver. Snif! :(**

**PARTIE Deux**

**Ręves et souvenirs**

**Domicile de Sindy et Paul**

**Vendredi, 14h.07 P.M.**

Une partie du groupe des " Tigres " était de nouveau réunis dans le living room.

Dès leur arrivée à destination, Mulder avait confié les jeunes femmes à Paul et Keven afin de les laisser récupérer. Ensuite, il avait ramené Cathy à ses parents qui étaient effectivement morts d'inquiétude. Bien des questions trottaient dans la tęte de Fox Mulder. Mais sagement, il préféra les garder pour lui et attendre.

Lorsque Mulder rejoignit ses amis, il constata avec soulagement que Scully, Sarah et Sindy reprenaient du mieux. Toutes les trois étaient enveloppées d'une douillette épaisse et buvaient docilement une mixture fumante que Paul venait de leur préparer.

Aussitôt que Sarah eut terminé de boire sa boisson, Keven se leva. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit à ses côtés et la blottit contre lui afin de permettre à son épouse de refaire ses énergies.

Sindy qui était plutôt du genre réservé dans sa vie intime se paya le luxe de s'abandonner contre la poitrine de Paul.

Très à l'aise, son compagnon l'entoura de ses bras puissants et lui donna un doux baiser dans les cheveux .

De son côté, Mulder qui souhaitait réconforter sa courageuse amie vint s'asseoir près de Dana.

D'un geste tendre et fraternel, il mit ses bras autour des épaules de Scully et l'embrassa gentiment sur la tempe.

**- Repose-toi, Scully, **dit Fox d'une voix douce que Dana n'avait pas souvent entendu chez lui**. Tu le mérites bien.** **Et n'oublie pas**. **Ton vieux Mulder est toujours là pour toi**.

**- Merci, Mulder,** souffla Dana dans un murmure avant de s'endormir subitement.

Mulder et Keven regardèrent Paul d'un air intrigué.

La mixture constituée d'ingrédients naturels et de plantes que Paul avait fait boire aux jeunes femmes était efficace. Toutes les trois dormaient profondément.

Les trois hommes se concertèrent silencieusement et jugèrent préférable de rester assis près de leurs compagnes pour veiller sur elles.

C'est alors que Fox se tourna vers Paul.

D'un air pensif et interrogateur, il le dévisagea. Pesant le pour et le contre, il semblait indécis.

Finalement, Mulder se décida. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il demanda à son ami :

- **Histoire d'adoucir les tensions, vieux frères, j'aimerais bien que tu nous racontes comment un vieux loup solitaire comme toi a réussi à apprivoiser ma farouche cousine?**

À ses mots, Paul éclata d'un grand rire.

**- Bien, voyons, Fox! Tu n'as pas encore saisi? C'est grâce à mon charme irrésistible. Non… Sérieusement… Tu te souviens quand vous avez accepté de m'intégrer dans votre groupe? À cette époque, pas si lointaine je dois dire, je considérais Sindy comme une jeune fille très mignonne. Un peu plus de neuf années nous séparent et son air est si candide. Mais au fil des mois, j'ai appris à mieux la connaître dans ses qualités de femme et…**

Paul s'arręta un instant, regarda Keven et Mulder d'un air taquin et ajouta :

" **ET malgré son petit côté feu follet, j'ai eu envie d'explorer plus à fond sa personnalité. Mais avouez, les gars, que de se confronter à six gaillards jouant le rôle de grands frères protecteurs, cela n'a pas été facile pour moi. C'est à peine si vous me laissiez approcher votre benjamine lorsque j'ai commencé à démontrer mon intéręt pour elle ".**

Fox et Keven se regardèrent d'un air complice.

Paul avait raison.

Il est vrai que pendant des années à vivre des aventures terrifiantes, les " _**Tigres**_ " avait développé un grand sens des responsabilités. Forcément, cela les avaient amené à jouer un rôle d'ange gardien vis à vis leur benjamine comme venait de le souligner Paul.

Mulder qui se sentait étrangement poussé à revivre leurs souvenirs confia à Paul :

- **Tu sais, vieux. Quelques semaines après ton intégration dans notre club secret**, **Dan et moi, nous nous sommes rendus compte de ton changement de comportement vis à vis Sindy. Ta façon de la regarder semblait plus intense. C'était peu de temps après qu'elle eut retrouvé Vickie dans cette " autre monde ". Mais avant de t'ouvrir complètement la porte, nous devions nous assurer que tu étais bien l'homme que nous attendions. Et surtout, nous devions nous assurer que tu étais bien celui qui convenait à notre petite protégée.**

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire. Intuitivement, ils sentaient que cela faisait partie du processus de revivre certains souvenirs leur permettant d'unifier davantage leur groupe. C'était comme un immense plan organisé par l'Univers ou quelque chose qui allait dans ce sens.

**- Je vous comprends, les gars, **répliqua Paul d'un ton sincère.** J'aurais agi de la męme manière à votre place**. **Sindy m'a ramené mon enfant, mon trésor, au péril de sa vie, vous savez. Ma douce petite fille était prisonnière d'une secte satanique. Ces fous la prenait pour une déesse réincarnée ayant pour mission de matérialiser une médaille perdue dans un univers parallèle. Et si je me souviens bien des propos que Sindy et Ellie m'avaient expliqués à l'époque, ces adeptes étaient pręts à tout pour s'emparer de cette puissante médaille afin de contrôler les forces du mal sur terre.**

**- C'était dément! **dit Keven qui en frissonnait encore**.**

**- Je me rappelle, **continua Mulder.** Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire de sortir Vickie de cette secte. D'autant plus que ces fous furieux tenaient son âme captive dans une autre dimension. Ce qui rendait le corps de la petite vulnérable à la possession.**

**- La bataille a été sanglante, **dit Paul d'un ton cassé. **Une vraie guerre psychologique**!** Ces foutus démons de l'enfer ne jouaient jamais franc jeu avec nous.** **Je me souviens de ce pauvre rabbin qui avait accepté de nous aider. Il avait perdu son épouse dans les camps de concentration de Auschwitz. Ces mecs ont failli le rendre fou de culpabilité lorsqu'ils ont fait surgir ce douloureux souvenir de sa mémoire. Ils jouaient avec lui comme un chat s'amuse avec une souris avant de la dévorer. Il fallait non seulement une force surhumaine pour leur résister mais un support infini de puissances lumineuses.**

**- Ils ont fait la męme chose avec toi, Paul, **affirma Mulder la gorge serrée.** Ils t'ont forcé à revivre l'accident de ton épouse et la disparition de Vickie. En fait, ils ont joué avec nous tous. Ces démons de merde et leurs adeptes savaient faire sortir nos souffrances les plus profondes et nous les jeter en pleine figure. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre cela.**

**- Moi non plus, **rétorqua Keven les lèvres pincées par la tension**. Cela a été suffisamment pénible une fois. Que nous ayons réussi à sortir vivants de cette histoire sans avoir perdu la boule est un miracle!**

**- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Sindy et Vickie ont enduré lorsqu'elles se défendaient dans cet autre plan démoniaque, **souffla Paul d'un ton choqué. **Mais ce qui compte, c'est qu'elles s'en soient sorties même si je suis conscient que cette épreuve leur a sans doute laissé des marques douloureuses.**

Les trois hommes se turent un moment. Ils avaient besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits. Mais paradoxalement, ils éprouvaient une impression de plus en plus forte de complicité et d'unité entre eux. Le processus suivait son cours.

Mulder soupira. Il se tourna vers Paul, hésita et lui dit gentiment.

- **Dis, mon frère? Pour en revenir à quelque chose de plus positif**… **Pendant combien de temps as-tu dissimulé tes sentiments envers ma cousine ?**

Un peu gęné, Paul répondit très vite** :**

**- Plusieurs mois, Mulder. Tu comprends? Je ne voulais pas effrayer Sindy ni perturber notre amitié ni souffrir encore**. **Je me souviens. Juste après que nous ayons récupéré Vickie, Ellie m'a pris à part et m'a soufflé à l'oreille : **

" **- **_**Vos âmes sont intimement liées. Vous ne pouvez échapper à votre mission commune. Vos coeurs s'appartiennent. Il n'y a pas de hasard pour l'Univers. " **_

**" - **_**Je ne comprends pas, Ellie ", **_ai-je répondu en bafouillant comme un imbécile. "

_**C'est alors qu'**_**Ellie m'a regardé en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre et a ajouté :**

" _**- Ne vous en faites pas, mon ami. Vous comprendrez bientôt. " **_

**Puis,**_** e**_**lle a éclaté de rire et s'en est allée.**

**- Je comprends… **renchérit Mulder d'un air respectueux**.** **Ellie avait vu au delà des apparences. **

**- Effectivement, **répondit Paul d'une voix douce. **Et quelques mois plus tard, vous vous souvenez les gars?… Nous avons organisé une grande fête pour les retrouvailles de Vickie et vous vous êtes offerts pour l'animation musicale. La fête battait son plein. Soudain, l'un de vous a éteint les projecteurs, sauf un. Tout est devenu silencieux. Et puis, j'ai vu Sindy dans la pénombre. Elle était assise au piano. Son expression était douce et sereine. Je la revois… Elle était vêtue d'une robe de type médiéval et ses cheveux étaient dénoués.À ce moment là, elle m'a semblé aussi aérienne qu'un ange. Et quand elle a déposé ses mains sur le piano, j'ai reconnu la mélodie " **_**In the arm of an**_** Angel ", de Sarah McLachlan. **

Ému par ce souvenir, Paul se tut.

Il jeta un regard émerveillé vers Keven et Fox qui buvaient ses paroles.

" **Et là, les gars… J'ai compris le message qu'Ellie m'avait soufflé quelques mois plus tôt. Mon coeur que je croyais à l'abri pour un sacré bout de temps venait d'être solidement touché par cette belle jeune fille que je considérais de plus en plus comme ma grande amie. J'ai également compris l'importance de vivre pleinement. De toute façon, vous le savez aussi bien que moi! Notre vie nous permet d'évoluer. Elle n'est jamais stagnante. Elle puise sa force dans ses différents cycles et c'est très bien comme ça. De plus, je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur puisque vous étiez là pour m'épauler ", **conclut Paul en souriant.

**- Ça alors! Je m'en doutais! **affirma Mulder tout à fait charmé.** C'est donc pendant cette soirée que tu as vraiment su que tu aimais ma cousine**. ** Dan et moi avions vu juste. C'est pourquoi nous avons jugé bon d'en parler au reste de la bande.**

**- Et oui! **répliqua Keven en riant doucement afin de ne pas déranger Sarah.

Elle dormait toujours dans ses bras.

" **Je me rappelle à quel point nous étions contents de voir que tu commençais à te " déniaiser ", Paul ". **

Toujours intéressé par cette histoire d'amour pour le moins originale, Mulder reprit :

**- Est-ce indiscret de te demander comment tu as ressenti cette piqûre de Cupidon, mon frère? **

Mulder se sentait fier d'avoir contribué à réunir ces deux ętres qu'il aimait beaucoup. De plus, il savait qu'échanger sur quelque chose de positif permettait à son groupe de se ressourcer en énergie. Et après les événements des derniers jours, dieu sait qu'ils en avaient tous besoin.

**- Ce que tu me demandes n'est pas indiscret du tout, Fox, **dit Paul avec simplicité**. C'est juste humain**. **Mais d'abord, avant de répondre à ta question, je vais te confier une chose importante. Dans ma vie, j'ai fait couples avec quelques femmes. Mais le jour où j'ai rencontré Véronica, ça été le coup de foudre intégral. Tous les deux, nous vivions cette expérience pour la première fois. L'attirance que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre était forte et passionnée comme une rivière en crue. Je dirais que d'une certaine manière, nous subissions notre amour plus que nous le vivions. Entre nous, cela a été comme un énorme feu d'artifice qui un jour s'est éteint faute de combustible. Happés par nos vies trépidantes et nos ambitions, nous nous sommes oubliés. Vous comprenez , les gars?**

Keven et Mulder hochèrent la tęte en même temps.

Oui, ils comprenait très bien ce que Paul leur partageait.

Adolescents et même jeunes adultes, ils étaient passés par ces intensités tantôt exaltantes, tantôt souffrantes. Et aujourd'hui encore, ils en gardaient des cicatrices cuisantes.

Mulder fit signe à Paul de continuer.

Éprouvant le besoin de sonder ses sentiments, Paul ne s'exécuta pas tout de suite. En ce moment, il partageait quelque chose de très intime avec ses copains. Heureusement, le jeune homme avait l'esprit suffisamment large pour oser se lancer. De toute manière, il savait que ses amis étaient digne de confiance. Ils avaient vécu tant d'événements extraordinaires ensemble.

Avec tendresse, Paul contempla Sindy toujours endormie contre lui et continua :

**- Et bien… Pour en revenir à ta question, Mulder… c'est difficile à expliquer. C'est comme un touché dans le coeur. Je côtoyais Sindy depuis plusieurs mois. Je la considérais comme ma grande amie, un peu comme toi avec Dana. De plus, au péril de sa vie, elle m'a ramené ma petite fille chérie. D'ailleurs, je lui en suis toujours profondément reconnaissant et cela ne changera jamais. **

Ému, Paul leva les yeux au plafond et chercha ses mots pour décrire au mieux ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Sindy ce soir là.

" **En l'écoutant chanter au piano, je l'ai trouvé magnifique. Je voyais la femme au delà de la " petite fille . Ce que j'ai ressenti pour elle n'était pas vraiment un coup de foudre mais plutôt une douce sensation dans l'âme. Tout en elle rayonnait à mon regard. Elle reflétait beauté, féminité, douceur et harmonie. C'était comme si en la regardant, je contemplais le firmament dans toute sa paix et sa splendeur. Je ressentais la puissance bénéfique de cette énergie comme une plénitude infinie. Je savais que je venais enfin de trouver mon âme soeur. C'est ce qu'Ellie m'avait dit plusieurs mois auparavant, mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à comprendre. **

- **Tout comme Sindy qui n'était pas tout à fait prête, ce soir là, à réaliser que tu étais en train de tomber amoureux d'elle,** **n'est-ce pas, mon frère**? rétorqua Mulder.

- **C'est exact**, fit Paul. **Mais je ne regrette rien. Sindy avait son propre cheminement à faire et mon rôle était de savoir l'attendre sagement parce que je savais que je l'aimais et que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre.**

**- Merci d'avoir accepté de nous confier tout cela, vieux, **dit Keven avec chaleur. **Tu sais, notre bande se doutait bien que Sindy t'avait tapé dans l'oeil. C'est sûr que nous ne pouvions guère parler pour elle, mais tu a su nous démontrer que tu étais l'homme idéal pour notre protégée.**

**- Mais comment as-tu réussi à apprivoiser ma cousine, Paul? **demanda tout à coup Mulder.

Il se sentait toujours intrigué par la réussite de son ami.

**"Je la connais depuis toute petite et aucun gars à ma connaissance n'y est parvenu. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais été portée vers le " flirt ".**

Paul eut un rire franc avant de répondre :

- **Et bien, Fox. Je te dirais simplement que quand le temps est venu, j'ai laissé Sindy " grimper à l'arbre " toute seule. De plus, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'avec une femme comme ta cousine, la meilleure façon de faire, c'est de rester vrai. Et quand j'y pense, je remarque que Dana et Sindy se ressemblent beaucoup à ce niveau et qu'elles ont plusieurs traits de caractère en commun. Ce n'est pas pour rien, Mulder, que l'amitié entre toi et Dana est si forte et spéciale.**

Discret, Paul lança un regard subtil à Fox.

Inexplicablement, Mulder se sentit rougir comme un gamin. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Paul se tourna vers Keven et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Du tac au tac, Keven lui répondit par un autre clin d'oeil.

**À suivre... Quels secrets, confidences ou mystères cachent encore nos charmants amis dans ce monde X Files? Je vous laisse l'imaginer... À bientôt**

France découragée qui s'arrachent les cheveux de sur la tête... Snif de Snif...


	15. La force de l'amitié

**Notes à Myriam et Frenchnuts: Merci pour vos précédents commentaires, les filles! Comme mon problème de formatage dans l'éditeur de texte de ce site n'est pas réglé, je demande votre indulgence pour les fautes d'accents ou de symboles étranges qui ont pu se glisser dans cette partie de chapitre. La correction a été longue et fastidieuse, snif de snif mais je pense à vous. À bientôt! Et si vous avez des idées ou des solutions à me proposer, ne vous gênez pas. Je suis ouverte à vos suggestions. Hé! Hé! Hé!  
><strong>

**Suite de la deuxième partie**

**Rêves et souvenirs**

**La force de l'Amitié**

**Domicile de Sindy et Paul**

**Vendredi, 14h.36 P.M.**

Pendant que les hommes discutaient tranquillement, Sindy naviguait dans son propre monde. Bien qu'assoupie, elle gardait une certaine conscience dans son sommeil. Par exemple, elle ressentait la proximité de Dana et percevait aussi que Scully rêvait à son mystérieux enlèvement vécu l'année dernière. De plus, une partie d'elle éprouvait sa souffrance et sa peur. C'est pourquoi, la jeune fille captait que le subconscient de son amie bloquait la mémoire de ce qui s'était passé. Mais tôt ou tard, Scully aurait à affronter ses démons pour son propre bien et celui de ses nouveaux alliés.

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Sarah.

Sindy la sonda.

Pour le moment, son état d'esprit semblait paisible.

Alors, la jeune fille se permit une petite discussion mentale avec Ellie et les fillettes. Les deux petites filles lui répondirent qu'elles allaient bien. Ellie et son peuple les protégeaient comme la prunelle de leurs yeux.

Rassurée, Sindy se laissa guider par son intuition.

Elle demanda à Dan, Peter, Martin et Steve de rejoindre Ellie et les enfants à la réserve Navajo. Elle savait que la prudence était de mise et que les gars écouteraient l'intuition qu'elle leur avait soufflée.

Ils étaient comme des frères pour elle. Et depuis toute petite, elle savait également qu'ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres. Certes! Ils avaient encore tendance à se montrer protecteur à son égard mais rien de dramatique.

À ce sujet, le premier souvenir qui lui revint en mémoire fut celui où Paul commença à fréquenter le groupe des " _**Tigres**_ ". Ses compagnons ne l'avait pas ménagé et Paul eut droit à une panoplie de tests pour être accepté dans leur club secret**.** "

De son côté, Sindy, occupée par ses études, son travail, ses activités musicales et sportives ignorait que sa bande s'était mandatée pour analyser et surveiller la personnalité de ce cher Paul. Pour sa part, elle essayait de se détendre en faisant des arts martiaux, de l'équitation et de la musique. Elle en avait bien besoin; d'autant plus depuis que ses cauchemars démoniaques concernant une petite fille blonde attaquaient ses nuits sans lui laisser de répit.

Dans ses rêves, trop réalistes à son goût, Sindy fut terrifiée devant leurs violences et le désespoir de l'enfant. Pendant un certain temps, elle craignit de devenir folle. De plus, sa petite voix lui disait de sauver cette fillette et il n'était nullement question pour elle d'échouer. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle se sentit déséquilibrée dans ses énergies, elle s'empressa d'aller s'entraîner monsieur Wong et Ellie.

Ainsi accompagnée par ses maîtres, Sindy savait qu'ils sauraient la préparer pour son prochain combat.

Pendant ce temps, Paul qui continuait à s'intégrer dans le groupe des " _**Tigres**_ " ignorait les dons particuliers de Sindy puisque la jeune fille n'en parlait jamais. Mais un soir, Mulder et Dan se présentèrent chez lui, l'air paniqué.

- **Paul…** dit Mulder. **Il faut que tu viennes avec nous. Mais je te demande de ne pas poser de question pour le moment.**

**- C'est urgent, **reprit Dan l'air hagard**.**

**- Mais pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe, les gars? **demanda Paul intrigué et inquiet à la fois.

**- Viens vite, **lui lança Mulder d'un air mystérieux.

Sans perdre de temps, les deux hommes l'entraînèrent dans la voiture de Mulder.

Paul fut étonné de constater que ses nouveaux amis le conduisait chez leur copine, Sindy. En hâte, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de la jeune fille.

Peter, Keven, Martin et Steve se tenaient près du divan. Dès l'arrivée de Paul, les quatre amis s'éclipsèrent pour le laisser passer.

Intrigué, Paul s'approcha doucement du sofa.

La jeune fille était allongée mais gémissait en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Son visage délicat était couvert de sueur et elle disait des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens pour Paul.

À la fois terrifiée et déterminée, elle cria d'un ton désespéré :

**- Cours, petite! Va vers la lumière, mais n'entre pas dedans. Ne les regardent pas… Ne les écoutent pas… Je te retrouverai. **

C'est alors que Paul remarqua une expression de pure terreur se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune fille. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, il devina qu'un féroce combat se déroulait dans un univers qu'il ne pouvait voir. Il avait la frousse et se sentait parcouru de sueurs froides. Comme Sindy s'agitait de plus en plus, Paul, Mulder, Martin et Peter joignirent leurs forces pour la retenir pendant qu'elle se débattait violemment. Finalement, elle s'effondra dans les bras de son médecin en sanglotant.

Ne comprenant rien, Paul dévisagea le groupe tout en caressant maladroitement les cheveux et le dos de la jeune fille qui sortait de sa transe.

**- Je crois que des explications s'imposent, **lança-t-il à ses camarades d'un air déboussolé.

Ce fut donc ce soir là que le groupe décida de tout raconter à celui qui s'apprêtait à devenir des leurs. Les Tigres ne lui avaient rien omis et ils s'étaient montrés d'une honnêteté absolue.

En tant que chef du groupe, Mulder se jeta à l'eau le premier.

Avec courage, il décrivit à Paul la naissance de leur club secret qui datait de leur enfance ainsi que la découverte d'un traumatisme commun qui hantait l'esprit de chacun. Par la suite, il lui raconta les expériences effrayantes que son groupe avait vécu à l'époque et la manière dont lui et ses compagnons échappèrent miraculeusement à leurs monstres personnels. Malheureusement, conclut Mulder la gorge serrée, d'autres enfants n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

Lorsque Fox termina son récit, ce fut au tour de Sindy de parler. D'une voix tremblante, elle rapporta les cauchemars répétitifs qu'elle faisait depuis des mois. Elle était certaine que la fillette désespérée habitant ses rêves était Vickie Stéphanos, la fille de Paul.

Alors que son esprit continuait d'errer dans le brouillard du sommeil, la jeune femme se rappela l'expression horrifiée de son grand ami. La scène défila sous ses yeux.

Bouche bée, Paul dévisagea chacun des "Tigres" à tour de rôle.

" _**Au nom du ciel**_! semblait dire son regard. _**Était-il tombé sur une bande de cinglés qui essayait de se payer sa tête**_? "

Observant discrètement l'expression ahurie de son nouvel ami, Sindy ne put s'empęcher de penser que Paul était sur le point de s'enfuir en courant.

" _**Plus jamais, je ne le reverrai"**_, songea-t-elle avec regret. " **_À_**_** moins qu'il n'appelle le 911 et décide de **_ _**nous faire enfermer dans un asile?… "**_

Mal à l'aise, Sindy ravala ses larmes et se dégagea des bras du jeune médecin.

Paul soupira mais ne fit aucun mouvement démontrant qu'il allait se lever et partir. Assis près de Sindy, il resta simplement là, sans bouger, comme assommé.

Soulagée, la jeune fille ferma les yeux en remerciant le ciel.

" _**Dieu merci! Paul ne s'était pas dégonflé**_. "

Pendant un long moment, les " Tigres " examinèrent le jeune homme qui gardait le silence. Chacun retenait son souffle, se demandant visiblement ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Conscient de ce que pouvait ressentir ses camarades, Paul mena une lutte interne. Il hésita quelques secondes, mais après des années de retenue, il décida de se confier malgré sa crainte d'être pris pour un dingue.

Péniblement, il lâcha le morceau et avoua :

**- Cette nuit là... juste avant l'accident... je vous jure que j'ai entendu Vickie me crier désespérément : **

" _**Ne les laisse pas m'emmener, papa! Ne les laisse pas… "**_

" **Ensuite, j'ignore pourquoi... notre communication a été coupée par une force que je ne saurais décrire ".**

Se remémorant ce douloureux souvenir, Paul cessa de parler quelques secondes. Puis subitement, il éclata en sanglots.

Devant l'énorme souffrance de leur ami, les " _**Tigres**_ " n'hésitèrent pas. Ils entourèrent Paul de leurs bras et formèrent un cercle autour de lui. Il était le huitième membre de " _**leur**_ _**club**_ " et maintenant, il faisait partie des leurs.

- **Depuis cet horrible accident, **continua Paul entre deux sanglots,** j'ai toujours été persuadé que Vickie était vivante.** **Je t'en prie, Sindy… Si avec notre aide, tu peux ramener ma petite fille, dieu m'est témoin que tu auras ma reconnaissance à jamais.**

**- Je vous promets que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour vous la ramener, Paul. Je ne saurais vous l'expliquer, mais je sens que votre petite fille et moi sommes intimement liées. Nous avons besoin l'une de l'autre même si en ce moment, j'ignore le sens de tout cela.**

Ses yeux gris encore rempli de larmes, Paul leva son regard vers Sindy et ses camarades. Une lueur d'espoir s'y ajoutait. Avec chaleur, il les remercia tous. Ses lèvres tremblaient encore mais il s'efforça de se maîtriser. Il n'était plus seul maintenant. Et si ensemble ils parvenaient à retrouver Vickie, Paul oserait peut-être leur raconter l'horrible histoire du jour de ses douze ans. À cette époque, se rappela-t-il en frissonnant, il avait passé à deux cheveux de se faire avoir par le terrible cyclope.

Les mois qui suivirent furent fertiles en rebondissements pour tous les "Tigres".

Unissant leurs efforts pour retrouver Vickie, Sindy et Paul commencèrent à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Mais concentrés à développer des stratégies pour libérer la fillette des adorateurs de Satan, les deux jeunes gens ne s'aperçurent guère de l'intimité qui se développait entre eux.

Pour l'instant, pensaient-ils, une seule chose comptait : travailler tous ensemble afin de secourir Vickie et la sortir rapidement des griffes de cette secte sanguinaires.

Au fil du temps, la providence voulut qu'Ellie, monsieur Wong et le groupe des "Tigres" permettent à Sindy qui avait accepté de rejoindre l'enfant prisonnière de ce monde démoniaque, de sortir vivantes de cette atroce dimension.

Suite à cette aventure, une intéressante discussion s'enclencha entre Ellie et Sindy sur le pouvoir de l'amitié :

**- " Tu sais, Ellie... **lui confia un jour la jeune fille d'un ton pénétré**, l'amitié m'apporte beaucoup. ** **C'est un sentiment qui embellit tellement la vie. "**

Les yeux pétillants d'humour**, **Ellie approuva**.**

**- " Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, jeune fille**.** L'amitié adoucit vraiment la vie.** **C'est pourquoi, nous devons en faire un idéal et ne jamais permettre à aucune trahison de l'entacher puisque la véritable amitié provient d'abord de son authenticité. "**

Comprenant ce que son amie voulait dire, Sindy hocha la tête avant de renchérir :

- ** " Vous savez, Ellie. Après l'expérience que nous venons de vivre. Je suis convaincue que nous devons souhaiter ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nos amis et leur donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes. Je crois que c'est seulement ainsi que l'amitié pourrait devenir ce qu'il y a de plus beau sur terre.  
><strong>

**- " Oui, ma chère! Je suis d'accord, **lui répondit Ellie en souriant.** L'amitié est formidable! Mais un jour, tu te rendras compte que… "**

Ellie s'interrompit brusquement. Dans les yeux candides de la jeune fille, elle observa qu'il y avait bien plus de l'enfant que de la femme chez son amie. Et jusqu'à présent, Ellie savait que le coeur de Sindy n'avait connu que les rêves d'amitié et d'ambition. Alors, la dame qui ressentait que de grandes choses se préparaient pour son élève se refusa de ternir cette douce innocence et décida de laisser à l'avenir le soin de terminer sa phrase.

Puis, environ un an après avoir secouru Vickie, Sindy et son groupe décidèrent d'organiser une surprise pour l'anniversaire de Paul tout en soulignant le sauvetage de Vickie.

Lorsque le grand soir arriva, Sindy se sentait fébrile mais n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi. Depuis un certain temps, elle avait remarqué que Paul la regardait bizarrement. Et chaque fois, cela la faisait rougir. De plus, comme s'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot, ses compagnons et Ellie la taquinait sans vergogne. " _**Voyaient-ils des**__** choses qu'elle n'osait pas encore voir pour le moment? "**_

Cela lui donnait le trac. Et aussi, cette chère Ellie, le regard pétillant d'humour, ne cessait de lui passer des métaphores du genre :

**- Sache, belle amie, que l'Univers sait ce qu'il fait. Il n'y a pas de hasard. De grandes choses se préparent pour toi et le bien-être de ton Âme… Et… C'est pour très bientôt!…**

**- Mais que voulez-vous dire, Ellie? Je ne saisis pas, **répliqua Sindy d'un ton consterné.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, petite. Le moment venu, ton coeur comprendra, **lui répondit simplement Ellie d'une voix énigmatique.

Puis éclatant de rire, la grande dame s'éclipsa en laissant Sindy bien perplexe.

Une fois de plus, le " band " se porta volontaire pour s'occuper de l'animation musicale au ranch de John et Maggie. Désirant surprendre Paul et Vickie, les " _**Tigres**_ " s'entendirent pour " _**mettre le paquet**_ ". Avec enthousiasme, ils se concertèrent pour choisir les chansons préférés du père et de la fille.

Sindy qui souhaitait vraiment créer un effet spécial et époustouflant pour Paul et Vickie décida de monter une chorégraphie originale et élégante. En leur honneur, elle composa une mélodie pour violon ainsi qu'une autre à la harpe. Elle travailla fort sur ces deux projets, souhaitant secrètement émouvoir le jeune homme. Aussi, même si elle n'osait trop se l'avouer, elle désirait qu'il soit fier d'elle.

Plus pratique pour réunir tout le monde, la soirée eut lieu un samedi. Mulder qui travaillait à Washington s'organisa pour rejoindre ses amis à Los Angeles. L'atmosphère était à la fête et les retrouvailles s'avérèrent joyeuses.

Sindy sentait de l'électricité dans l'air et une joie étrangement euphorique l'animait. Pour elle et son groupe, toute la journée fut fertile en préparatifs divers.

Ellie et Maggie qui avaient fait le pari de pomponner la jeune fille ne s'en privèrent pas. Sindy tenta bien de se défiler mais rien à faire. Ses deux copines étaient tout à fait décidées à la coiffer, la maquiller et à l'habiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce.

- **Assez, les fille**! fit-elle en riant. **J'ai l'impression d'être une jeune prêtresse que l'on prépare pour sa cérémonie initiatique.**

**- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, **répliqua Ellie en lançant un charmant clin d'oeil à Maggie. **Et ce soir, la prêtresse que tu es est belle comme un coeur**.

**- Et ne crains rien, Sindy**, poursuivit Maggie**. Nous avons respecté ton goût pour la simplicité et le naturel. De toute façon, entre les numéros de votre spectacle, Ellie et moi t'aiderons à changer de vêtements. Maintenant, jeune fille, le moment est venu de te regarder dans la glace.**

Doucement, Maggie la poussa vers le miroir.

Sindy fut stupéfaite du résultat et en resta bouche bée.

Avec un hoquet de surprise, elle se contempla.

Ses deux amies avaient fait un véritable travail d'artiste. Ses cheveux châtains, striés de mèches blondes et cuivrées, étaient dénoués et tombaient en cascades soyeuses sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Sous ses sourcils foncés et bien dessinés, un maquillage discret faisait ressortir la forme légèrement en amande de ses yeux bleu vert. Son petit nez retroussé parsemé de taches de rousseurs démontrait son côté espiègle et mutin. Un rouge à lèvres rose corail qu'Ellie avait spécialement choisi pour la jeune fille respectait sa jeunesse et son innocence. Ses joues rosies par l'excitation du spectacle à venir accentuaient la luminosité pétillante de son regard.

Prenant leur rôle de " _**manager**_ " au sérieux, Maggie et Ellie conseillèrent à leur amie de porter des vêtements modernes lorsqu'elle chanterait avec le " band " et d'adopter un style plus féerique pour les deux dernières chansons qui allaient clore le spectacle.

Très reconnaissante, Sindy accepta leur suggestion. Par la suite, elle se retira pour se centrer et méditer.

Maggie et Ellie attendirent sagement que leur jeune amie quitte la pièce, puis elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre. Riant à gorge déployée, elles se frappèrent paume contre paume en signe de victoire.

**- Grâce à ce qu'on a fait, la petite est magnifique! **s'exclama Maggie, riant toujours**. Et je suis certaine que Paul ne pourra pas lui résister longtemps.**

**- De plus, les astres s'avèrent favorables, ce soir, **reprit Ellie en souriant d'un air espiègle. **Mais cela ne m'a guère empêché de mettre mon petit grain de sel.**

Sur ces mots, Ellie sortit d'un sac coloré provenant du Pérou un flacon constitué d'une potion couleur de menthe fraîche.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? **demanda Maggie intriguée.

- **Un coup de pouce de magie blanche Navajo.** **L'Univers ne m'en voudra sûrement pas de conspirer avec lui pour favoriser l'amour entre deux âmes qui se cherchent depuis des siècles, **répondit Ellie d'un ton triomphal.

La grande dame ouvrit le flacon.

Maggie se pencha pour en humer le parfum. L'odeur était agréable, légère et subtile comme les fougères de juin bercées par la brise. Sa tête tourna un peu et elle ressentit une touche euphorique la gagner.

- **Hum… Ellie!… Cela dégage un arôme vraiment plaisant, **dit Maggie d'une voix surprise.

- **Si tu veux savoir, ma chère, **** ceci est un filtre d'amour**. **Et j'ai parfumé tous les vêtements de notre petite Sindy avec cette potion magique. Alors, attends toi à vivre une soirée chaude et très intéressante, **lança la chamane d'un ton magistral.

- **Ellie!** **Tu es une diablesse! **s'écria Maggie en affichant un air faussement scandalisé.**  
><strong>

- **Mais je l'espère, Maggie! Je l'espère!**

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard coquin et s'esclaffèrent si joyeusement que John, Paul et Mulder piqués par la curiosité vinrent voir ce qui amusait tant ces deux complices. Mais Ellie et Maggie demeurèrent bouche cousue. Bien que riant avec leurs charmantes camarades, les trois hommes ne purent jamais rien tirer d'elles.

**À Suivre.**.. **mais j'espère trouver le moyen d'éditer mes prochains chapitres sans me taper toutes ses corrections phrase par phrase. Si quelqu'un dans ce site a connu le même genre de problème et a trouvé une solution, svp., écrivez-moi pour m'en faire part**. 

**Merci!**

**France qui vous salue dans les frontières du réel...**

**N.B. : Pourquoi était-ce si important pour Ellie de faire en sorte de rapprocher Paul et Sindy ce soir là?**

**Est-ce que leur relation peut avoir un rapport entre celle de Mulder et Scully? Si oui, que mijote la "grande dame" et pourquoi?**...


	16. Paul se déclare

**Suite de la deuxième partie: Rêves et Souvenirs**

**Paul se déclare**

Au coucher du soleil, lorsque les premières étoiles apparurent, Paul sentit l'excitation le gagner. Après tout, c'était son anniversaire qu'on soulignait. Il eut l'impression étrange de se retrouver dans la peau d'un gamin de seize ans. L'atmosphères était électrisante. Il voyait Vickie et Kim s'amuser et faire des pirouettes sur la pelouse. Les deux fillettes reflétaient l'insouciance et la joie de vivre.

Laissant errer son regard au hasard, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la scène. Il remarqua que le « band » s'activait à divers travaux, mais c'était Sindy qu'il cherchait. Il l'avait croisée quelquefois dans la journée, mais sollicités de par et d'autres, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas eu le temps de bavarder. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha guère de sentir son cœur s'emballer quand il l'aperçut enfin. De plus en plus, l'urgence de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui parler monta en lui.

« _**Cela devait se faire ce soir! Une force mystérieuse l'y poussait**_ ».

Sur scène, tout le « band » se préparait à débuter le spectacle.

Alors qu'elle jouait l'extrait d'une ballade celtique sur son piano, Sindy sentit tout à coup un regard brûlant se poser sur elle. La jeune fille leva les yeux et ne fut guère surprise de croiser ceux de Paul. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés à la mode. Très élégant, elle remarqua qu'il se dégageait de son grand ami un mélange de force virile et de raffinement qui ne la laissa pas indifférente. Bizarrement, elle rougit comme une pivoine. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Un léger vertige la saisit. Puis, une puissante vague de chaleur parcourut son corps tout entier. Le souffle court, elle frissonna.

« _**Je dois couver quelque chose »**_, pensa-t-elle naïvement.

Discrets, Mulder et Dan qui observaient la jeune fille s'approchèrent d'elle.

- **Ça va, Sindy?** demanda Fox d'un air innocent.

Il se doutait que sa jeune cousine devait vivre ses premiers émois amoureux.

Il dissimula un sourire et échangea un clin d'œil complice avec Dan.

- **Euh… Ça baigne, messieurs**! répondit Sindy un peu trop vivement.

Puis, s'efforçant de cacher son embarras, elle lança :

« **Bon! On y va, les gars! Go pour la musique! »**

Elle souleva sa guitare électrique et leur fit signe de jouer un bon vieux rock. Aussitôt, le band s'exécuta et commença sur un rythme endiablé.

-** Bonjour, la gagne!** cria Sindy au micro. **Savez-vous qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de notre ami, Paul… Alors, cela vaut la peine de vous laisser aller et de danser!**

Tous les invités lui répondirent en hurlant d'enthousiasme. Animant à tour de rôle et s'amusant comme des fous, les « Tigres Verts » commencèrent à jouer, danser et chanter en se taquinant, aussi à l'aise que des enfants courant dans un terrain de jeu.

De son côté, Paul, accompagné de John, Sarah et de plusieurs amis, dansait joyeusement avec eux. Mais auparavant, Maggie était venue voir le petit groupe qui se trémoussait joyeusement. S'approchant de Paul et Sarah, elle les prévint qu'elle allait conduire Kim et Vickie au lit. Ensuite, elle rejoindrait Ellie qui l'attendait chez elle pour aider Sindy qui était sur le point de sortir de la scène à se changer.

La soirée avançait à grand pas. Le temps était venue de conclure le spectacle. Les projecteurs s'éteignirent. Partout sur le terrain, des flammes s'élevèrent et prirent vie. Baignant dans l'ombre, la scène s'illumina graduellement.

Debout près d'une harpe de table, Sindy était vêtue d'une robe diaphane couleur bleu océan qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec sa silhouette de ballerine. S'accompagnant de son instrument, elle chanta une chanson en grec qu'elle avait composé spécialement pour Paul et Vickie. Ému, les yeux du jeune homme se remplirent de larmes.

- **N'est-ce pas qu'elle est magnifique**, lui chuchota tout à coup Ellie qui était venue à sa rencontre.

- **Oui, magnifique… et bien plus encore,** répondit Paul qui se rendait compte de deux choses : il était de plus en plus amoureux et il était certain qu'Ellie le savait.

Sur la scène, Sindy termina sa première chanson. Une fois de plus, les lumières s'éteignirent tandis que les invités applaudissaient chaleureusement. Il y eut un léger temps mort et un projecteur s'alluma. Immobile et gracieuse, la jeune fille assise sur le sol semblait plongée dans une profonde méditation. Situé en arrière plan, le « band » jouait une mélodie soutenue qui dégageait une ambiance lourde de mystère. Puis lentement, Sindy se leva avec grâce. Telle une chaman en prière, elle pointa son archet vers le ciel. Puis doucement, elle commença à jouer en laissant le rythme et l'expression de la mélodie guider son corps. Par la suite, Sindy et son groupe terminèrent la mélodie en brandissant leurs instruments vers les cieux étoilés. Enthousiasme, les spectateurs signifièrent leur contentement par un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Ému aux larmes, Paul dû emprunter des mouchoirs à ses amis.

Au même moment, Mulder et les autres membres du « band » s'approchèrent de Sindy.

- **Tu as été superbe, petite cousine!** lui dit Mulder d'un ton joyeux. **Maintenant, je te suggère de retrouver Paul. Tu lui dois bien une danse pour son anniversaire.**

Les autres membres du groupe approuvèrent Mulder énergiquement.

- **Mais, Mulder…**

Fox ne laissa pas le temps à sa timide cousine de terminer sa phrase et fit signe à Paul de les rejoindre.

L'air rayonnant, Paul se dirigea vers eux pour les remercier. Il serra chacun de ses amis dans ses bras. Puis, terminant avec Sindy, il la pressa longuement contre lui.

Discrètement, les « Tigres » échangèrent un sourire complice.

- **Mon cher Paul**, décréta Mulder en regardant ses compagnons qui acquiescèrent d'office. **Comme nous t'aimons bien, nous avons décidé de t'offrir un supplément. Nous allons te jouer une nouvelle chanson à la condition que tu invites cette jeune personne à danser.**

Intimidée, Sindy voulut répliquer quelque chose mais le temps lui manqua.

Cependant, Paul qui rêvait de ce moment depuis le début de la soirée sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion.

- **J'accepte avec joie,** répondit-il en souriant.

Il tendit sa main vers la jeune fille en la regardant dans les yeux. Gênée, elle sentit son regard chaud se poser sur elle. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il se dégageait de son meilleur ami un charisme qui l'attirait et la fascinait. Elle accepta sa main tendue.

Galamment, Paul la guida vers la terrasse qui servait de piste de danse.

Rusé, le « band » choisit de chanter une ballade sentimentale intitulée « After The Dance Is Over ».

Dès les premières notes, Paul s'avança lentement vers Sindy. Avec précaution, il l'attira dans ses bras et la regarda comme un homme ne l'avait jamais fait. Étourdie, la jeune fille ressentit une étrange sensation comme si leurs cœurs se fusionnaient. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Paul était son meilleur ami depuis près de deux ans et jamais auparavant elle n'avait éprouvé ce genre d'émotion à son contact. Elle frissonna.

Croyant sans doute qu'elle avait froid, Paul la pressa plus fortement contre son torse. À sa grande surprise, Sindy sentit qu'il tremblait.

Inquiète, elle leva naïvement les yeux vers lui et demanda :

-** Est-ce que tu vas bien, Paul? Tu sembles bizarre et tu trembles…**

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se pencha vers elle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Délicatement, il saisit son menton et amena son visage à sa hauteur. Puis, d'un geste calculé, il s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Sindy. Étonnée, la jeune fille sentit son corps se figer. Percevant son malaise, Paul détacha tout de suite ses lèvres des siennes et demanda d'une voix douce :

- **Ça va, Sindy? Pardonne-moi… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

Il l'observa avec attention pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il savait que la jeune fille était troublée et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Rougissante, Sindy finit par balbutier :

- **Je… te comprends, Paul… Je sais que tu n'avais aucune intention de me faire peur… Je… J'ai seulement été surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu…**

- **Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie,** l'interrompit Paul qui se voulait rassurant. **Rien ne presse. Prends le temps dont tu as besoin.**

Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec une tendresse si bouleversante que Sindy eut l'impression qu'il tenait solidement son âme entre ses mains.

Elle tenta de réfléchir mais n'y parvint pas vraiment. Sa raison avait décidé de prendre congé et c'est son cœur qui menait la danse.

Inspirant profondément, elle se jeta à l'eau :

- **Paul… **demanda-t-elle timidement**. Tu veux bien le refaire... s'il te plaît?**

Touché par la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait, il effleura ses cheveux d'une douce caresse.

- **Tu es certaine que tu te sens prête et que c'est bien ce que tu veux?**

Trop émue pour lui répondre, Sindy plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient hypnotisés par une puissance qu'ils ne désiraient même plus contrôler.

« _**Quand le temps sera venu, ton cœur saura ce que tu dois faire**_ », lui avait dit Ellie plus tôt.

Et effectivement, Sindy comprit.

Ce qu'elle éprouva à ce moment là fut si délirant que des larmes de bonheur débordèrent de ses yeux.

C'est alors que Paul ressentit que la jeune fille était enfin prête. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le lui signifier verbalement puisque ensemble ils entendaient la musique de leurs cœurs et de leurs âmes. Avec une infinie douceur, Paul souleva de nouveau le menton de la jeune fille. Sans la quitter des yeux, il se pencha vers elle, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la pressa fermement contre sa large poitrine.

Bouleversée par l'intimité de ce contact, Sindy eut la nette impression de s'envoler dans le soleil couchant et d'effleurer du doigt l'âme d'un poème à naître.

Quelque chose en elle frémit. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses jambes la supportait à peine. Pourtant, elle discerna entre elle et Paul une complicité d'esprit qui s'harmonisait à la perfection.

Timidement, elle lui rendit son baiser.

Ivre de bonheur, Paul l'entoura de ses bras et la serra sur son cœur. Puis, enfouissant son regard dans le sien, il tint son visage entre ses mains.

- **Je t'aime depuis si longtemps, ma très chère et grande amie,** lui souffla-t-il d'un ton ému.

Les yeux de Sindy s'agrandirent. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Fascinée par cet ami qui venait de lui avouer son amour, la petite benjamine se sentait intimidée et touchée à la fois. Elle savait qu'elle et Paul vivaient un moment intense qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais.

- **Je… Je t'aime aussi, mon cher ami,** lui murmura-t-elle dans un souffle sans le quitter des yeux.

Ces mots bénis et tant attendus résonnèrent dans le cœur de Paul comme la plus merveilleuse des musiques. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec plus de fougue cette fois. Puis, la soulevant de terre, il la fit tournoyer avec lui. Surprise, la jeune fille éclata d'un rire mélodieux et ajouta avec douceur :

-** Au fait, joyeux anniversaire, Paul.**

Tendrement, il la déposa sur le sol mais la garda dans ses bras. Il se plaisait dans ses énergies et ressentait que malgré sa timidité, Sindy semblait un peu plus à l'aise. Instinctivement, Paul comprenait qu'il fallait du temps à la jeune fille pour s'apprivoiser à ce changement majeur qui se manifestait dans sa vie. La petite fille était en train de devenir une femme à son contact et Paul se savait privilégié tout en étant conscient de sa responsabilité en tant qu'amoureux et ami.

- **Merci, Sindy, ** lui rétorqua-t-il avec chaleur. **C'est le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie et le meilleur de mes présents… c'est toi.**

Peu habituée à ce genre de compliment, la jeune demoiselle rougit mais resta dans ses bras.

« _**La vie est parfois bien extraordinaire**_ », songea-t-elle avec étonnement.

Du côté des Tigres, dès que Paul avait conduit Sindy vers la piste de danse, Mulder, Dan, Ellie et tout le reste de la bande se mirent à les observer avec attention. Pour eux, la question était simple. Ils désiraient savoir quand leurs amis échangeraient leur premier baiser. Et si Sindy avait été témoin des rôles qu'avaient joué Fox et le reste du groupe afin d'aider Paul à la conquérir, elle les aurait traité de conspirateurs.

Et oui... Quelques années auparavant, lorsque Mulder rencontra Paul pour la première fois, il avait rapidement compris que son nouvel ami était un homme digne de confiance. Puis, quand il s'était aperçu que son camarade éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour sa cousine, Mulder avait décidé de lui apporter le soutien nécessaire. Pour le reste, le choix devait revenir à Sindy. C'est pourquoi, un peu plus tôt, Mulder avait incité sa cousine à danser avec Paul. Et dès que les tourtereaux échangèrent leur premier baiser, Mulder et ses copains n'hésitèrent pas à se taper joyeusement dans les mains en signe de victoire.

Par la suite, Fox souleva le micro.

Il regarda affectueusement le jeune couple et s'écria :

- **Ouf! Il était temps que vous vous décidiez à échanger ce premier baiser. Nous n'en pouvions plus d'attendre! N'est-ce pas, la gagne?**

Tous les complices approuvèrent énergiquement.

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Sindy cacha son visage dans ses mains en riant tandis que Paul lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule.

- **Félicitation à vous deux!** poursuivit Mulder. **Enfin, vous vous êtes déniaisés. Pas vrai, Ellie?**

- **C'est vrai, Fox. Et quand l'Univers décide que le commun des mortels se déniaise. Il n'a pas le choix.**

- **Je me doutais bien que vous mijotiez quelque chose de pas catholique**, répliqua Sindy, riant toujours.

-** Pour ma part, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça,** renchérit Paul avec humour. **Et vous, mes amis, continuez de conspirer autant que vous voulez. Ça m'excite merveilleusement. Surtout quand le point de mire est cette ravissante jeune femme à mes côtés.**

Intimidée, la pauvre Sindy ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle riait tellement que des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Souriant, Mulder descendit de la scène et fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre. La bande se dirigea vers le couple pour les féliciter et les prendre dans leurs bras.

Ému, Fox embrassa Sindy qu'il aimait comme sa propre sœur.

Ensuite, les deux cousins s'éloignèrent légèrement pour discuter.

- **Merci, Fox, d'être là** **près de moi**, lui murmura Sindy avec émotion.

- **Il n'y a pas de quoi, ma puce. Je suis content de partager ce grand moment avec toi. Et tu sais… Paul t'aime depuis longtemps. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Il est sincère. Tu peux lui faire confiance. C'est un bon gars et je suis heureux de pouvoir l'appeler mon frère.**

- **Je sais, Foxi,** dit la jeune fille avec simplicité. **Et grâce à toi, je réalise aujourd'hui que j'aime Paul depuis longtemps, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte.**

- **Alors, tant mieux, Cinnie! Je suis heureux de constater que tu aimes cet homme car cela signifie pour moi qu'il te mérite.**

Cousins et cousines se regardèrent avec tendresse.

Les yeux embués et la voix tremblante, la jeune fille souffla à Mulder :

- **Merci encore, Fox. Je t'adore! Depuis que je suis toute petite, tu as toujours été un modèle pour moi, tu sais.**

**- C'est réciproque, grenouille. Et tu peux être certaine que je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à toi et Paul.**

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Ému, Mulder ne put s'empêcher d'attirer Sindy contre lui pour la serrer longuement dans ses bras.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Maggie, John et Paul rejoignirent les deux cousins.

Tout le monde étant épuisé, John et Maggie invitèrent les « Tigres » à dormir au ranch.

Fine observatrice, Maggie remarqua soudain que Sindy tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle comprit alors que son amie devait être encore secouée par l'intensité de ses émotions et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'écrouler.

Mine de rien, Maggie se tourna vers Paul et constata que lui aussi observait Sindy d'un œil protecteur. Il avait sûrement perçu les mêmes signes qu'elle.

Lentement, le jeune homme s'approcha de Sindy pour la soutenir. Il lui sourit en glissant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Puis, soucieux de son avis, il lui dit d'une voix grave :

- **John et Maggie nous invitent à dormir ici. Personnellement, je crois que c'est plus sage. Qu'en penses-tu, mon ange?**

- **Je suis tout à fait d'accord,** répondit Sindy en le regardant doucement dans les yeux. **Je ne tiens plus debout. Et je remarque que toi aussi tu sembles épuisé, Paul.**

Elle pressa la main de son compagnon pour le remercier de sa délicatesse.

Le jeune homme en fit autant, puis galamment il la guida vers la porte d'entrée.

Aussitôt, John et Maggie les accueillirent et s'empressèrent d'offrir de la tisane à tout le monde.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dan qui discutait avec Paul vit Sindy s'endormir peu à peu, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son compagnon.

- **Nous venons d'en perdre une!** s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- **Oh!** rétorqua John d'un ton espiègle. **On dirait bien que notre « Belle au bois dormant » vient de nous donner le signal qu'il est temps de dormir. De toute manière, nous avons suffisamment de chambres dans la maison pour vous, mes amis.**

S'adressant à Paul, John ajouta :

« **Dis, vieux?… Tu veux bien amener Sindy dans la chambre en face de toi, s'il te plaît? »**

**- Certainement.**

Avec douceur, le jeune homme se pencha vers Sindy pour la réveiller. Elle battit des paupières mais ne parvint pas à sortir de sa torpeur.

Inquiet, Mulder s'approcha à son tour et observa attentivement sa cousine. Son sommeil semblait inhabituel.

Tout à coup, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Mulder et Paul se regardèrent.

Ils devinaient que Sindy semblait dans une légère transe. Lentement, la jeune fille se redressa et chuchota à l'oreille de Fox :

- **Lors de notre prochaine enquête, il est impératif que tu amènes Dana à Los Angeles. Nous allons avoir besoin d'elle. Elle fait partie des nôtres… Ne l'oublie pas... Elle fait partie des nôtres...**

Puis, aussi subitement qu'elle s'était éveillée, la jeune fille retomba dans un profond sommeil.

- **Hum!** murmura Fox d'un ton où se mêlait inquiétude et un soupçon de taquinerie. **Je crois, Paul, que tu ferais mieux de veiller sur Sindy cette nuit… Mais je t'avertis, mon vieux. Je te la confie que pour dormir… C'est tout…**

Une lueur légèrement espiègle dans le regard, Paul se racla la gorge en haussant les sourcils.

- **Cela risque d'être difficile de répondre à ta requête, Mulder. Elle est si mignonne.**

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, Paul ajouta d'une voix rassurante :

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, Fox. Je te promets de prendre bien soin d'elle ».**

**- Merci, mon frère.**

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent amicalement.

Puis, pour la seconde fois, Paul se pencha vers Sindy et souleva son précieux fardeau. Elle était légère comme une plume dans ses bras.

Sindy ressentit alors une vague impression d'apesanteur. Et comme dans un écho lointain, elle entendit Paul souhaiter bonne nuit à toute la bande ainsi qu'à leurs hôtes.

La tenant toujours dans ses bras, le jeune homme entra dans la chambre. Avec précaution, il la déshabilla et la déposa sur le lit.

Sindy aurait voulu le remercier mais elle n'en eut pas la force et ne put que s'abandonner.

D'un geste tendre, Paul la borda.

Fatigué mais heureux de cette intimité inattendue, il enfila un pyjama prêté par John et se glissa auprès de la jeune fille. Cela faisait belle lurette qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans ce genre de situation, songea-t-il avec amusement : « **_dormir avec une femme sans la toucher et sans lui faire l'amour »_.**

Pourtant, il préférait cela ainsi.

Savourer la présence de la jeune fille et la regarder lui était suffisant. C'était comme si la force d'amour qui l'animait était complète en soi et Paul ressentait que Sindy le savait. L'Univers, dans sa grande clémence, lui offrait la chance d'aimer à nouveau.

Émerveillé, il contempla la jeune fille endormie plusieurs minutes. Il se dégageait d'elle un mélange de force, de vulnérabilité et de pureté qui lui tira les larmes des yeux.

Au même instant, Sindy perçut, même dans son sommeil, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de cet homme. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il l'aimait et la respectait vraiment. Et dans le cœur de son âme, la jeune fille ressentait que l'amour et le respect que Paul lui vouaient devenaient réciproques. Cet homme merveilleux le méritait. Mais la conscience de son inexpérience amoureuse l'amenait à se montrer réservée. Pourtant, quand elle sentit que Paul la serrait contre lui, elle ne résista pas.

« _**Ellie avait raison**_ », pensa la jeune fille.

L'âme de Paul et la sienne étaient intimement liées par une mission commune. L'amour qui se déployait entre eux devenait leur arme ultime. Et aidés de Mulder, de leurs amis et de leurs alliés, leur groupe devait s'unir pour protéger Vickie des forces maléfiques qui désiraient encore s'emparer de son âme. De plus, Sindy savait que l'enfant et elle possédaient un don similaire puisque l'Univers l'avait élue comme étant "la _**Protectrice et la Gardienne**_ » de Vickie.

Et Paul, en tant que père de l'enfant de même que Dana qui portait toujours caché en elle un étrange secret, devenaient aussi d'importants alliés dans cette importante bataille cosmique qui allait bientôt éclater puisque l'Univers avait maintenant jeté ses dés. Et Dana Scully ne tarderait pas à comprendre pourquoi son partenariat avec Fox Mulder et le club des Tigres ne pouvait plus être le fruit du hasard.

**À SUIVRE...**

** Quel est cet étrange secret que Dana cache dans le fond de son âme?... Croyez-vous qu'elle en soit consciente?... Pourquoi Sindy a-t-elle averti Mulder qu'il devait rapidement leur amener Scully pour leur prochaine enquête?... Quels dangers pourraient menacer Dana et le club des Tigres s'ils étaient séparés?**

** Comme tu vois, chère Frenchnuts, bien des questions se bousculent à l'horizon. Et tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nos héros préférés ne sont guère au bout de leur peine.**

**Pour Frenchnuts: Encore une fois, merci de ta patience et de tes encouragements, belle amie. De te lire, tant dans tes histoires que dans tes commentaires s'avère toujours très ressourçant pour moi. Je vais faire mon possible pour t'envoyer bientôt le prochain chapitre qui ramènera nos préférés dans le présent de leur mystérieuse enquête. **

**À très bientôt, Frenchnuts, ainsi qu'à toi, cousine Myriam.**

**France :)**


	17. Cathy

**Salut Myriam et Frenchnuts, je vous remercie ben gros pour vos derniers commentaires. Cela me donne la motivation nécessaire pour continuer. Je dois déjà me sauver mais je vous encourage à rester romantiques dans vos intrigues. C'est comme ça que j'aime vous lire. Maintenant, voilà le nouveau chapitre que je vous poste à l'instant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme toujours, vos commentaires sont les bienvenues. Au plaisir de vous lire encore. À bientôt et vive l'imagination qui nous rapproche et embellit notre monde!**

** France :)  
><strong>

**Troisième Partie**

**Domicile de Sindy et Paul**

**Vendredi : 17h.16 P.M.**

Scully fut la première à ouvrir les yeux.

Une délicieuse odeur lui chatouillait les narines. Elle constata qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur pour le moment et se rendit compte que son estomac criait famine. Elle se redressa lentement et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie dans les bras de son partenaire qui la tenait toujours serrée contre lui. Gênée, Scully se frotta les yeux en regardant autour d'elle et tomba sur Mulder qui l'observait l'air anxieux.

- **Bonjour, Scully. Comment tu te sens?** l'interrogea-t-il doucement. **Tu sais… je me suis inquiété pour toi. Pendant ton sommeil, je t'ai entendu marmonner des choses sur des tests et des seringues mais je** **n'ai pas compris le sens.**

-** Désolé, Mulder. Je ne me souviens de rien,** répondit Scully l'air encore un peu embrouillé. **Mais je sens que j'ai faim. Quelle heure est-il?**

- **Il est justement l'heure de se restaurer, Dana,** répondit gaiement Paul du fond de la cuisine.

Debout devant la cuisinière, il concoctait un repas végétarien qui semblait délicieux et dégageait un arôme si appétissant que l'estomac de Scully gronda. Elle rougit lorsque Mulder lui lança un regard taquin.

- **Effectivement, Scully, que tu le veuilles ou non, ton estomac te trahit.**

Au même moment, Sarah ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Elle aussi se sentait l'estomac creux.

Remarquant que Sarah se réveillait, Keven se leva pour lui accorder suffisamment d'espace afin qu'elle se sente à l'aise. La jeune femme étira son corps qui reprenait vie.

Keven se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Soucieux de son bien-être, il vérifia si sa compagne allait bien.

- **Comment tu te sens, mon cœur?**

**- Beaucoup mieux,** lui répondit Sarah en baillant et en s'étirant.

Elle leva les yeux vers Paul qui s'activait toujours à la cuisine et lui lança avec humour :

- **Dis donc, Paul. J'ignore ce que tu as mis dans ta potion mais ton truc m'a jeté vingt milles lieux sous les mers. C'était quoi cette mixture au juste?**

Avant de répondre, Paul éclata de rire tout en épluchant les légumes.

- **Ça, ma belle Sarah, c'est mon secret. Mes lèvres resteront scellées.**

Notant que Sarah semblait remise, Keven l'embrassa et caressa ses cheveux châtain clair. Ils échangèrent un doux sourire. Par la suite, Keven se dirigea vers la cuisine pour surveiller les pâtes.

Sarah le suivit affectueusement des yeux, se retourna et regarda Dana. La jeune femme semblait encore perdue dans un brouillard vaporeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Sindy qui ouvrit les yeux. Elle se leva de son divan en s'étirant et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

- **Hum!…** fit doucement la jeune fille. **Quelle odeur délicieuse. Vous préparez quoi, les gars?**

- **Ça, ma princesse, c'est une surprise, ** sourit Paul.

D'un air conspirateur, il dévisagea ses compagnes et ajouta:

« **C'est pourquoi, mesdames, je vous invite à relaxer pendant que je vous prépare cette œuvre d'art de mon cru ».**

Touchée par la générosité de son amoureux, un sourire extraordinairement doux vint éclairer le visage de Sindy. Le cœur battant, Paul le lui rendit tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice. Puis mine de rien, les deux amoureux posèrent leurs regards vers Mulder qui veillait jalousement sur Scully.

Installé confortablement dans le chaleureux living-room, Mulder se tenait près de Dana. Il l'examina avec soulagement. Dieu merci, elle semblait beaucoup mieux et reprenait des couleurs. Un peu plus rassuré, Fox se leva. Il ébouriffa gentiment ses magnifiques cheveux auburn avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour aider Paul et Keven à mettre la table.

À ce moment précis, Sarah qui suivait du regard les trois hommes qui allaient et venaient dans la cuisinette murmura d'une voix remplie de sous-entendus :

- **C'est ça, mes apollons! Déambulez que je puisse me régaler les yeux.**

Nullement intimidés par les propos grivois de cette chère Sarah, Mulder, Keven et Paul éclatèrent de rire.

Un éclair coquin dans ses yeux pairs, Sindy jeta un regard moqueur à Dana et Sarah. Puis, souriante, elle lança :

- **Et bien! Je constate que la potion magique de Paul est vraiment efficace. Notre charmante Sarah a retrouvé la force d'admirer le menu mais pas celui que nous allons savourer bientôt.**

- **Je ne crois pas, non,** répliqua Scully qui se plaisait à embarquer dans le jeu. **Je dirais plutôt que c'est le menu à saveur de mâle qu'elle dévore.**

- **Ouais!** s'exclama Sarah, un sourire de prédatrice sur ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. **Je vous félicite! Vous comprenez vite, les filles. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, j'agis en femme intelligente. C'est vrai!** insista-t-elle. **Comment croyez-vous qu'une charmante dame comme moi peut rester de marbre quand trois beaux mecs se pavanent joyeusement devant elle?**

Telles des perles dorées éclatantes de soleil dans l'azur océane, un rire franc dégringola de sa gorge.

Stupéfaites, Sindy et Dana dévisagèrent leur espiègle amie et s'esclaffèrent à leur tour.

Soulagés d'entendre les rires de leurs compagnes, les trois hommes échangèrent un regard complice.

- **C'est bon, les filles, de vous retrouver pleine d'entrain**, s'écria Mulder en souriant.

- **Pas juste pleine d'entrain dans mon cas**, répliqua Sarah taquine. **Pleine de libido aussi devant un menu si appétissant.**

Après une journée aussi délirante, Sarah éprouvait le besoin de se libérer de ses tensions et de son inquiétude pour sa petite Kim en lançant des blagues idiotes. Heureusement que Sindy avec ses dons télépathiques avait la capacité de communiquer avec Ellie et les fillettes. Au moins, cela la rassurait.

- **Nous pouvons remédier à cela quand tu veux, ma douce,** répliqua Keven dont l'oreille traînait.

Malgré son angoisse qu'une attaque surprise puisse survenir bientôt, il s'efforça de prendre un air narquois pour adoucir les tensions qui figeaient les traits de son épouse et assombrissaient son regard noisette.

Nerveuses, Sindy, Dana et Sarah se regardèrent. Même si elles affichaient un visage souriant, elles étaient conscientes que le risque était grand qu'elles ne survivent pas à une prochaine attaque. Par conséquent, elles ignoraient si elles pourraient se sortir de se guêpier qui les emprisonnait. Ces fichues attaques devenaient de plus en plus violentes et elles savaient que leurs corps ne résisteraient plus longtemps à ces agressions. La seule issue était de trouver une idée rapidement.

« _**Après tout, nous avons deux médecins ici. Il y a sûrement un moyen de tempérer cela** _», songea Sindy.

Prudente, la jeune fille sonda l'ambiance. Elle se souvenait que peu de temps avant les attaques, elle avait ressenti une tension électrique dans l'air suivit d'une violente migraine. Heureusement, en ce moment elle ne ressentait aucun symptôme et ses deux amies semblaient en forme. Alors, Sindy jeta un coup d'œil vers Dana et Paul.

« _**Il faudra discuter de tout cela pendant le repas** _», se dit-elle.

Mais présentement, il y avait autre chose qui l'appelait : la musique.

Sindy observa Dana.

Elle savait que sa nouvelle amie avait apporté son violon et son oreille de musicienne souhaitait se gaver de mélodies et d'harmonie, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mine de rien, la jeune fille se lança à l,eau et demanda :

- **Dites, les amis, si vous n'avez rien de prévu, vous permettez que je me mette au piano?**

Puis, se tournant vers Scully.

« **Dana… Nous pourrions jouer ensemble. Qu'en penses-tu? »**

- **Oh, oui!** **C'est une très bonne idée,** s'exclamèrent Sarah et Mulder bientôt épaulés par Paul et Keven. **Ça serait si plaisant de vous entendre jouer en duo, les filles.**

- **Je n'en sais rien**, répliqua Scully soudain intimidée. **Cela fait un bail que je n'ai pas joué.**

- **Oh! Mais ça te reviendra,** rétorqua Sindy les yeux pétillant d'étoiles. **Je t'en prie, Dana. Aucune performance ici. C'est simplement pour le plaisir de s'amuser et de se détendre.**

Sarah, Mulder, Paul et Keven échangèrent un regard attendri. En ce moment, il se dégageait de Sindy bien plus de l'enfant que de la femme, se disaient-ils en souriant avec indulgence.

- **Allez, Scully!** la défia Mulder pour stimuler sa collègue. **Montre-nous comment tu fais aller ton archet.**

Scully qui était une femme de tête décida de relever le défi de son espiègle partenaire et lui répondit d'un ton direct.

- **D'accord, Mulder.**

Puis s'adressant à Sindy, Dana lui fit signe qu'elle était prête :

« **Viens, Sindy. Démontrons-leur comment on s'amuse. »**

- **Avec joie.**

Aussitôt, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son piano et s'installa au clavier. Par la suite, Dana et Sindy se consultèrent pour accorder leurs instruments et elles commencèrent à improviser de jolis duos.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Paul et Mulder qui aimaient beaucoup Mozart demandèrent à Sindy de chanter : « **Voi che sapete** » pour voix soprano.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, la jeune fille s'exécuta en s'accompagnant au piano. Se remémorant les souvenirs de ses années de conservatoire, Scully s'amusa à jeter quelques notes pour agrémenter leur duo. Puis, les deux musiciennes jouèrent des pièces connues de J.S. Bach, Beethoven, Chopin, etc. Et pour terminer leur répertoire, elles improvisèrent sur quelques gigues et chansons populaires.

Interpellé par le rythme de ces joyeuses mélodies, Keven se joignit à ses amies et les accompagna avec des percussions fines.

Sous cette belle ambiance, le repas fut enfin prêt. Satisfaits, Paul et Mulder s'empressèrent d'inviter le petit groupe à s'asseoir à table.

Sur un signe de Mulder, Scully se dirigea vers son partenaire. Il la dévisagea avec gentillesse. Puis galamment, il tira sa chaise et l'aida à s'asseoir. Ses grands yeux écarquillés, Dana n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Jamais, elle n'avait vécu une enquête de ce genre. Habituellement, elle travaillait avec Mulder, parfois seule, ou en collaboration avec la police locale. Mais dans cette enquête, elle ressentait un sentiment puissant d'appartenance et d'amitié avec tous les membres de ce mystérieux club qui lui signifiaient qu'elle était des leurs.

Chacun d'eux lui démontrait que leur union était particulière. Et Dana se surprenait à se sentir à sa place malgré la frousse qu'elle éprouvait et partageait avec ses amis. Un lien puissant d'amitié et d'affection sincère s'approfondissait entre eux comme si tous leurs atomes, molécules et esprits s'agençaient pour ne faire qu'un seul être. Par ailleurs, Dana percevait qu'il se dégageait de leur groupe une force d'amour et de complicité presque palpable. Il lui suffisait d'observer Paul, Sindy, Keven, Sarah et Mulder pour le comprendre. Depuis son arrivée à Los Angeles, Scully analysait les comportements de ses nouveaux camarades, leurs regards et comment sans être envahissants, ils se souciaient de la mettre à l'aise et de la respecter dans son rythme. C'est pourquoi, Dana avait de plus en plus le sentiment de faire parti du groupe. Tout naturellement, elle s'intégrait et s'apercevait que même Mulder était différent depuis qu'ils logeaient, pour les besoins de l'enquête, dans la demeure de Paul et Sindy. Son collègue était davantage présent à lui-même et aux autres. Sa façon de se comporter avec elle depuis ces derniers jours le prouvait bien assez. Ses observations et réflexions amenèrent soudain Scully à se souvenir :

«_** Lors d'une enquête à Atlantique City, Dana avait dit à Mulder, obsédé par le « Diable du New Jersey », que « contrairement à lui, elle voulait une vie intime. » Et Mulder qui s'empiffrait sans s'en rendre compte tant il était possédé par cette affaire lui avait répondu :**_

_**« - Mais Scully, j'ai une vie intime. »**_

Scully s'était alors contentée de rire car les seuls amis de Mulder qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle bossait avec lui étaient les « **justiciers solitaires** », trois joyeux lurons sympathiques mais paranoïaques qui voyaient des complots gouvernementaux ou extraterrestres un peu partout.

Mais depuis leur séjour chez Paul et Sindy, Dana observait quelque chose de vraiment touchant chez Mulder. Elle le ressentait davantage humain dans sa façon de se comporter avec elle. Il était plus chaleureux. Et Dana se surprenait à apprécier cela.

Sur ses réflexions, Scully revint doucement à la réalité lorsqu'ils terminèrent enfin leur repas. Toute la bande commença à débarrasser la table. Mais soudain, Sindy s'immobilisa. Elle déposa l'assiette qu'elle tenait à la main sur le comptoir et se dirigea près d'une fenêtre. Elle redressa son corps et tendit l'oreille. Quelque chose était sur le point de se produire. Elle le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son être et écouta.

- **Sindy?** souffla Mulder d'un ton inquiet. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

- **Elle est là qui approche,** murmura la jeune fille lentement. **Je la sens… Elle est seule, elle a peur et elle souffre. Elle a besoin que nous l'aidions.**

Sindy frissonna avant de continuer.

«** Préparez-vous, elle arrive. »**

Elle chancela.

Debout près d'elle, Mulder et Paul s'empressèrent de la soutenir, mais Sindy se dégagea doucement, marcha vers l'entrée et ordonna d'un ton ferme :

« **Mulder… Vérifie si la porte principale est bien fermée.** »

L'arme au poing, Mulder s'exécuta.

« **Non, Fox. Range cette arme. Tu n'en auras pas besoin »**, poursuivit la jeune fille le regard ailleurs.

Paul qui était descendu au sous-sol pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un venait de remonter. Il alla vers la cuisine, s'assura que la porte arrière donnant sur l'extérieur était fermée à clé, puis alluma les lumières donnant sur la terrasse. Il ne remarqua personne dans le jardin ni de l'autre côté de la pelouse, entre les rochers. Il éteignit.

- **Je ne vois aucune âme qui vive, ma chérie,** rétorqua-t-il la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. **En tous les cas, si quelqu'un rôde dehors, il se cache drôlement bien.**

Le regard toujours perdu dans la vague, Sindy ne releva pas les dires de son compagnon.

- **Le sous-sol…** chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. **Vérifie le sous-sol…**

Lentement, elle leva les yeux et fixa la porte. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte.

Anxieux, les Tigres sentaient leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson. Soudain, le visage de Paul devint livide. Il éprouvait toujours de l'inquiétude quand Sindy était dans cet état. Elle semblait si jeune et vulnérable et plus que tout, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger des monstres démoniaques qui attaquaient sans doute son esprit. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et même s'il était conscient que sa compagne savait se défendre, Paul l'aimait et il détestait qu'elle souffre.

- **J'ai vérifié le sous-sol tout à l'heure, ma chérie. Mais nous pouvons recommencer si tu le juges nécessaire. On ne sait jamais.**

Il regarda ses amis nerveusement et fit glisser la targette de la porte du sous-sol. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit sous une violente poussée.

Presque aux pieds de Sindy qui était toujours en transe, Cathy Davis tomba sur le sol de la cuisine. La fillette avait les mains et les bras profondément entaillés par le verre et quand elle trébucha avant de s'écrouler sur le plancher, elle éclaboussa le petit groupe de son sang tiède.

Sarah et Keven poussèrent un cri à l'unisson. Le choc et la vue du sang les rendaient un peu hystériques.

L'enfant rampa dans le coin de la cuisine. Serrant ses bras contre son corps, elle pleurait. Le sang inonda sa robe déchirée et se mit à couler sur les carreaux de la cuisine, formant une mare autour de la petite fille. Ressentant la douleur et la souffrance de la fillette dans son corps et son âme, Sindy perdit conscience et s'écroula dans les bras de Mulder.

Mus par un même réflexe, Scully et Paul coururent chercher leurs trousses médicales.

-** Laissez-moi m'occuper de Sindy, Paul. Et vous, occupez-vous de l'enfant,** ordonna Scully.

Étant donné que son confrère éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour la jeune fille, Dana jugeait préférable qu'il s'occupe de la fillette tandis qu'elle administrerait les premiers soins à sa jeune amie. Efficaces, les deux médecins commencèrent à soigner Sindy et Cathy pendant que Sarah et Mulder couraient chercher des linges propres, de l'eau et du désinfectant.

Sarah qui fouillait fébrilement dans un tiroir trouva un linge propre. Elle le tendit à Paul qui le déchira en bandelettes tout en s'approchant prudemment de Cathy. Les yeux noyés de larmes, l'enfant regardait tout le groupe. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Son visage était livide, drainé de tout son sang qui coulait par les longues coupures de ses bras et de ses mains. Ses blessures semblaient graves mais Paul et Dana estimèrent qu'en agissant vite, ils sauveraient la fillette.

- **Ça va, Cathy. N'aie pas peur. Je vais te soigner**, dit Paul en regardant la petite fille avec douceur.

Lentement, il s'approcha de l'enfant pour ne pas l'effrayer. La petite fille ne montra aucune crainte quand elle le vit venir vers elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se pencha pour la panser qu'elle évita sa main en se jetant de côté, près de Dana qui achevait d'examiner Sindy.

La jeune fille qui était revenue à elle se redressa péniblement. Scully la soutint.

- **Cinnie… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela?** s'exclama tout à coup Dana en observant les bras de la jeune fille.

- **Je n'en sais rien**, répondit Sindy en s'efforçant de garder son sang froid.

« **Des stigmates, peut-être**… »

Retenant son souffle, la benjamine des « Tigres » déglutit avec difficulté, baissa la tête et remarqua que ses bras et ses mains portaient les mêmes blessures que Cathy.

Sans dire un mot, Mulder contourna doucement la fillette et donna un linge propre et du désinfectant à Dana. Précise et efficace, la jeune femme termina de soigner son amie en évitant de presser sur ses blessures qui étrangement, commençaient à se cicatriser.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Sindy lança fermement :

- **Ça va aller, Dana. Merci. Mais pour l'instant, je crois qu'il est plus urgent d'aider Paul et de vous occuper de Cathy.**

- **D'accord, Sindy, mais je te recommande tout de suite de te laisser…**

Scully n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une force inconnue l'obligea à se retourner avec les autres pour observer Cathy qui manifestait soudain un comportement bizarre.

Paul qui tentait de panser la fillette avait du mal à l'apaiser. L'enfant ne se laissait pas faire facilement. Intrigués, les « Tigres, remarquèrent qu'elle se penchait en avant. Comme sous l'effet d'une douleur intense, elle se plia en deux. Stupéfaits, le groupe la vit plonger un doigt dans son sang qui se répandait sur les carreaux blancs de la cuisine. Puis d'un mouvement lent, presque religieux, elle traça par terre des lignes qui ressemblaient davantage à un gribouillis qu'à un message, si urgent qu'il devait être écris dans son propre sang.

Perplexes, les six amis se regardèrent sans souffler mot. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de pareil. Comme l'enfant semblait agitée, Dana courut prêter mains fortes à Paul. En tant que femme, elle savait qu'elle pouvait paraître moins menaçante aux yeux de la fillette. Cependant, elle constatait que la présence masculine de son confrère calmait également la petite fille autiste.

Doucement, Scully s'approcha de Cathy. Elle lui murmura des mots rassurants tandis que Paul préparait le matériel médical. Le regard bleu de Scully croisa celui de l'enfant qui accepta enfin de se laisser panser par les deux médecins.

«_** Dieu sois loué** _», songea Dana soulagée. « _**Mais qui est donc cette enfant et que cherche-t-elle à nous dire? »**_

Un long frisson la parcourut lorsque son regard passa de Cathy à Sindy qui fixait la fillette, le visage aussi livide qu'un fantôme.

**À SUIVRE…**

**D'après vous, qui est Cathy et croyez-vous qu'elle essaie de passer un message au groupe des Tigres ?**

**Et pourquoi Sindy devient toute pâle en observant l'enfant. Aurait-elle eu une vision? Vos théories?… Vos hypothèse?…**

**Tout est possible dans l'Univers X Files…**

**À très bientôt, cousine Mimi préférée, ainsi qu'à toi, Frenchnuts**

**France toujours heureuse de vous lire mes belles « écrivaines » à l'imagination fertile**


	18. Le mystérieux message de Cathy Davis

**Pour Miriamme et Frenchnuts. Mes chères et fidèles lectrices de mon coeur. Je sais que le délais pour vous faire parvenir ce nouveau chapitre a été plutôt long. C'est pourquoi, je vous remercie non seulement de votre patience, mais aussi de votre soutien précieux. Chaque fois que vous me glisser vos commentaires, cela me donne encore plus de motivation pour continuer. Mes chères amies, vous êtes mon combustible et mon essence dans cette belle et grande aventure. Alors, merci du fond du coeur d'être aussi fidèles et surtout... d'être là! Gros bisous à vous deux et sachez que je continue de vous lire avec avidité. Vous aurez bientôt de mes nouvelles. En attendant, prenez soin de vous et au plaisir de vous relire très souvent.**

**À bientôt, mes belles écrivaines!  
><strong>

**France qui ne vous oublie pas :) xxxxxxx +++  
><strong>

**Résidence de Paul et Sindy**

**Vendredi : 19h.25 P.M.**

Peu de temps après que Dana et Paul eurent pansé Cathy, Mulder prit soin de retranscrire le dessin de la fillette sur une feuille de papier.

Les Tigres étaient maintenant réunis dans le salon pour l'étudier.

- **Sarah?** interrogea soudain Sindy qui examinait attentivement le schéma de Cathy avec les autres. **Toi qui a déjà étudié l'archéologie et certains langages anciens à l'université, te souviens-tu avoir vu ce genre de dessin à l'époque?**

-** C'est possible,** rétorqua Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle leva les yeux vers son amie.

« **Mais qu'essaies-tu de me dire au juste, Sindy? Crois-tu que ce symbole puisse être une langue étrangère connue par Cathy? Tu sais, si telle est ton idée, cela me paraît peu probable. »**

- **Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec Sarah,** renchérit Keven. **Pourquoi envisager la possibilité que Cathy puisse connaître une langue qui nous est étrangère. Il ne serait pas plus simple de lire en elle, Sindy ?**

- **En effet! Cela serait plus simple,** répondit la jeune fille d'un air déçu. **Malheureusement, ce que je perçois de ses pensées est fragmentaire. Je peux sentir certaines de ses émotions : sa peur et son désir de communiquer avec nous par exemple. Mais quand je tente de sonder plus profondément dans son esprit, c'est comme si je me heurtais à un bouclier. Dans le cas de Cathy, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose que le paranormal.**

**- Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu aies pu avoir les mêmes blessures qu'elle?** demanda Scully perplexe.

- **Je n'en sais rien. J'imagine que quand je suis tombée en transe, j'ai oublié de mettre ce qu'on appelle dans notre jargon ésotérique, mes barrières de protection psychique. Alors, une partie de mon esprit a été liée à celui de Cathy. J'ai ressenti sa souffrance comme si elle était mienne, d'où l'apparition des blessures sur mes bras. Mais, ce n'est à mon sens que des stigmates qui disparaîtront bientôt. En tous les cas, c'est la théorie qui me semble la plus plausible,** lança modestement la jeune fille.

- **Mais, Sindy... ** interrogea Scully. **Pour en revenir à ton questionnement sur les mystères du langage d'enfants autistes. Dans le cas de Cathy, cela pourrait aussi bien être un langage personnel qu'elle aurait inventé?… Plusieurs études sur le sujet affirment que certains enfants autistes développent leur propre façon de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Que penses-tu de cette hypothèse?**

Après réflexion, Sindy plissa les paupières, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais subitement, Paul qui affichait une expression soucieuse interrompit le cours de ses pensées et dit :

-** Excuse-moi, ma chérie. Mais étant donné que toi et Dana abordez les sujets d'enfants et de communication, cela me fait penser que je souhaiterais contacter le père de Cathy pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé et j'aurais besoin de ton aide.**

Les traits légèrement durcis par l'inquiétude, Paul dévisagea Sindy. En sa qualité de père, il se sentait une responsabilité vis-à-vis la fillette. Ce qui venait de se produire aurait pu tout aussi bien arriver à Vickie.

«** Est-ce possible pour toi de trouver le numéro de téléphone de Cathy, mon cœur?** » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- **Je vais essayer,** répondit Sindy sans hésitation. **Comme c'est une information de surface, je crois pouvoir réussir. Quelqu'un veut bien me donner de quoi écrire?**

Sans souffler mot, Mulder s'exécuta.

Sindy remercia son cousin. Puis prudemment, elle vint s'asseoir près de Cathy et examina la fillette qui regardait ses doigts avec fascination. La jeune fille plongea ses yeux changeant comme la mer dans les yeux noirs de l'enfant. Aussitôt, celle-ci poussa de petits gémissements comme si elle tentait de sortir les mots prisonniers de sa gorge, mais devant son échec, elle se tut.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Sans quitter les yeux sombres de Cathy, Sindy se mit à écrire un numéro qu'elle tendit à Paul.

- **Merci, Cathy. Tu es très gentille,** articula-t-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante. **Maintenant,** - elle désigna Paul d'un léger mouvement du menton - **ce monsieur que voilà va téléphoner à ton papa. Tu es d'accord?**

Immobile, Cathy ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais après quelques minutes, elle balaya du regard tous les « Tigres ». Ensuite, elle se remit à jouer avec ses doigts tandis que Paul téléphonait à ses parents pour les informer de la situation.

- **Merci, docteur Stéphanos,** s'écria le père de Cathy d'une voix soulagée. **Votre appel arrive juste à point. Ma femme et moi l'avons cherchée une bonne partie de la soirée. Si vous le permettez, nous partons immédiatement à votre domicile pour la récupérer.**

- **C'est d'accord, monsieur Davis. Je vous attends.**

Paul raccrocha le combinée en poussant un long soupir et décida de rester près de Cathy, le temps que ses parents viennent la chercher.

Le calme revenu, Sarah reprit le fil de la discussion entamée plus tôt.

- **Et bien, pour en revenir à votre question, Dana, à savoir si ce dessin représente un langage personnel. Je l'ignore. Mais tout comme vous, je sais que certains enfants autistes ont la capacité de créer un langage que la plupart des gens ne comprennent pas.**

**- Donc**, raisonna Mulder, **si cette hypothèse s'avère juste, il serait tout à fait plausible que cette enfant essaie de nous dire quelque chose. Et si tel est le cas, nous devons trouver le moyen de traduire ce qu'elle tente de nous dire.**

**- Exact,** reprit Sindy.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Puis, s'adressant à ses amis, elle ajouta gravement.

« **Il y a un second point qui me préoccupe, à savoir pourquoi depuis le début de la semaine, cette petite nous suit partout où nous allons. Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué? Quand elle n'est pas dans le jardin, elle cherche à entrer dans la maison. La preuve... Hier encore, Mulder l'a trouvé dans ma voiture de patrouille. Que faisait-elle là? »**

**- Personnellement,** dit Scully, **je pense que Cathy cherche à nous avertir au sujet de quelque chose qui risque de se produire. Et comme elle n'arrive pas à parler, elle a utilisé ce dessin pour se faire comprendre.**

Elle leva ses yeux d'un bleu intense vers ses amis qui hochèrent la tête, en accord avec elle.

- **Eh bien, chers camarades..**. répliqua Sarah en fronçant les sourcils, **je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre, mais mon petit doigt me dit que cette affaire est plus compliqué que l'on ne pourrait le croire car je viens de me souvenir que ces signes ont un sens. Sindy?… Puis-je t'emprunter ton ordinateur portable, s'il te plaît?**

**- Bien sûr.**

Sindy alla chercher son ordinateur dans le bureau et le connecta sur Internet.

- **Je suis certaine d'avoir déjà vu ce symbole quelque part**, marmonna Sarah en lançant une recherche sur google. **Je sais ce qu'il signifie; et que Cathy le connaisse me paraît incroyable.**

Sarah trouva enfin le site d'archéologie qu'elle cherchait. Elle le montra au petit groupe qui étudiait attentivement le schéma de Cathy.

«** Ces étranges lignes dessinées par Cathy font en fait partie de l'alphabet Ogam, une vieille écriture inventée par les celtes.**

En entendant ces mots, Sindy sursauta.

Un bref instant, elle eut la sensation de quitter son corps. Elle se vit dans la peau d'une jeune prêtresse et reconnut celle qui hantait ses rêves lorsqu'elle tentait de sauver Vickie des démons qui la retenait prisonnière.

_**« La prêtresse Tia-Atet-Râ descendait dans les catacombes obscures. Guidée par une lumière lointaine éclairant les murs de pierre, elle entendit un bruit sourd semblable à une vibration qui montait en crescendo tout autour d'elle. Des signes étranges inscrits sur les murs s'animèrent peu à peu devant ses yeux ébahis de stupéfaction. Puis soudain, les catacombes commencèrent à s'effondrer dans un nuage de poussière ».**_

Terrifiée, Sindy se concentra. Puis, discrètement, elle revint à la réalité et s'efforça de maîtriser les battements de son cœur. Ne voulant guère inquiéter ses amis, elle s'obligea à garder un visage neutre, libre de toutes tensions.

Alors qu'elle luttait pour reprendre son sang froid, Keven, qui était assis près de son épouse, jeta un œil intrigué vers Sindy, mais quelque chose dans son expression, - _une forme de supplication peut-être_ - lui glaça le sang. Sagement, le jeune homme préféra ne pas s'attarder au regard hypnotique de son amie et jugea qu'il valait mieux orienter son esprit vers un sujet plus concret.

Alors, Keven attira l'attention de son épouse d'un geste de la main et demanda :

- **Sarah… Retrouve-t-on beaucoup de ce genre de signes dans notre continent?**

- **Si ma mémoire est fidèle, Keven, je te dirais qu'on en retrouve à peu près soixante-dix formes différentes qui remontent l'Amérique depuis au moins…** - elle fit un rapide calcul mental avant de se prononcer - **le premier millénaire avant Jésus-Christ.**

-** Fascinant,** rétorqua Mulder étonné.

- **Oui, fascinant!** approuva Sarah. **Et souvenez-vous, mes chers amis… À l'école, on nous a toujours appris que Christophe Colomb avait découvert l'Amérique en 1492. Mais je peux vous certifier que depuis les années 60, nombre de scientifiques savent que ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Selon des inscriptions qui ont été trouvées sur des pierres s'étendant dans toute l'Amérique, ces scientifiques en question sont pratiquement certains que des Celtes, des Basques, des Libyens et même des Égyptiens seraient venus s'installer dans notre continent bien avant nous, il y a de cela plus de deux mille cinq cents ans. Au fil du temps, ces peuples construisirent des temples, gravèrent leurs pierres tombales sur des tablettes et épousèrent des Amérindiens. En héritage, ils nous laissèrent une écriture appelée alphabet "Ogam ".** **Regardez bien.**

Sur une feuille de papier blanc, Sarah traça quelques traits avec un crayon de feutre.

**« Vous voyez… Les lettres de cet alphabet sont constituées de barres parallèles placées par groupe de un à cinq, soit au-dessus, au-dessous ou à cheval sur une ligne transversale. Par exemple, on a retrouvé dans le Vermont une pierre qui portait les signes suivants » :**

Sarah dessina le symbole afin que ses amis puissent bien l'étudier. Studieusement, le petit groupe se pencha au-dessus du dessin, comme des enfants curieux et assoiffés d'apprendre une nouvelle matière.

« **Cette inscription,** poursuivit Sarah d'un ton professoral, **signifie « Pierre de Bel** ». **Maintenant, je vous explique ce qu'a inscrit Cathy sur le sol ».**

Sarah s'arrêta un moment, tapa une commande sur l'ordinateur et fouilla rapidement sur le site d'archéologie. Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et tourna l'ordinateur portable de Sindy vers ses compagnons pour qu'ils soient en mesure de voir les dessins et les photos sur l'écran.

**« Barry Fell, linguiste et épigraphe, a décodé l'Ogam dans un endroit appelé Mystery Hill. Dans ce lieu, on y trouve de nombreux passages souterrains, des monolithes, des édifices de pierres sèches et des inscriptions que les spécialistes en linguistique n'ont pas encore réussi à déchiffrer totalement. Par contre, au cours des dix dernières années, un groupe de scientifiques a réussi à prouver que les blocs de pierre qui s'y élèvent sont alignés selon des données astronomiques qui correspondent aux solstices d'hiver et d'été, c'est-à-dire, quand le soleil atteint les points de sa course les plus éloignés de la terre au nord et au sud ».**

**- Comme à Stonehenge?** interrogea Mulder qui sentait l'excitation le gagner.

Fox adorait cette théorie des blocs de pierre alignés selon des données astronomiques. **_"Qui sait si ces peuples anciens n'avaient pas été en contact avec une ou plusieurs civilisations extraterrestres?"_**

- **Oui**, approuva Sarah. **De plus, une de mes sources m'a certifié qu'un groupe de scientifiques plutôt restreint auraient trouvé des hiéroglyphes que je qualifierais de révélatrices à Mystery Hill. Quand Barry Fell s'y est rendu, en 1975 je crois, il a décodé des inscriptions en Ogam gravées sur une tablette triangulaire. Une fois traduites, ces inscriptions permettaient de lire les mots suivants : « Consacré à Bel ».**

Pour la seconde fois, Sindy eut un léger sursaut et s'entendit dire d'une voix lointaine et désincarnée :

- **Au huitième siècle avant Jésus Christ, Bel était le nom donné par mon peuple au Dieu Soleil.**

Surpris, ses amis la dévisagèrent.

Mal à l'aise, Sindy se racla la gorge et souffla nerveusement :

«** Eh bien, mes chers complices!… Depuis le temps… vous devez vous être habitués à mes petites sorties dans l'astral. »**

**- Tu as raison, Sindy,** rétorqua tranquillement Keven. **Mais avoue que tu es parfois surprenante.**

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille rougit.

Elle haussa les épaules, mais cela ne l'empêcha guère de demander quelques précisions à Sarah :

-** Ce monogramme de Bel que les archéologues ont découvert sur la pierre triangulaire de Mystery Hill, peut-on dire qu'il est identique à celui dessiné par Cathy?… Elle aurait écrit le nom de Bel dans son propre sang?**

Les yeux écarquillés, Sindy, Paul, Scully et Mulder se dévisagèrent, puis regardèrent Keven et Sarah.

Dana qui éprouvait toujours le besoin de trouver une explication logique et scientifique ne put s'empêcher de pousser plus loin les interrogations de Sindy.

- **Mais, Sarah…** déclara-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Elle se racla la gorge nerveusement.

**« Ne serait-il pas plus logique que Cathy ait vu ces dessins dans un livre, à la télévision ou sur un site web? »**

**- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, Dana, pour la simple raison qu'il existe très peu de reproductions du monogramme de Bel. À mon avis, Cathy l'a peut-être vu gravé sur une pierre trouvée sur la terre de ses parents ou quelque part sur une plage non loin de chez elle.**

**- Mais cela est-il possible,** ajouta Paul d'un ton sceptique, **que des pierres aussi anciennes puissent encore exister dans notre pays?**

-** Bien sûr,** affirma Sarah avec conviction. **Et je peux même te certifier, Paul, que des scientifiques auraient trouvé ce type de pierres jusqu'en Oklahoma. Je connais un groupe de chercheurs de l'institut Smithsonian qui ont réussi à décoder des inscriptions en hébreu datant du deuxième siècle de notre ère. Elles auraient été découvertes dans le Tennessee et dans l'ouest de la Virginie. Il est donc tout à fait plausible qu'il y en aient ici, quelque part à Los Angeles. Et si c'est le cas, je veux les trouver.**

**- Nous aussi,** déclarèrent d'une même voix Mulder, Scully et Sindy.

-** Et pour une fois, nous aurions enfin des preuves à soumettre,** lança Fox, excité par cette possibilité inouïe.

Moins enthousiasmes que leurs amis, Paul et Keven se regardèrent en silence. Même s'ils admettaient que la découverte de ces inscriptions puisse permettre de faire un grand pas à l'archéologie, les deux hommes craignaient davantage l'avertissement d'un danger imminent. Sinon, pourquoi Cathy était-elle venue ici pour leur dessiner ce symbole? De plus, trop occupées à chercher le sens de ces hiéroglyphes, les trois jeunes femmes semblaient oublier qu'elles pouvaient être victimes d'une autre attaque en tout temps. C'était d'abord à ce problème qu'il fallait penser, se disaient les deux hommes en examinant l'horloge murale avec inquiétude.

Intriguée, Dana prit le dessin qu'avait recopié Mulder et le compara aux photos virtuelles de la pierre triangulaire présentées dans le site d'archéologie. Puis, mue par une intuition, elle demanda :

- **Est-ce possible, Sarah, que ces inscriptions aient une signification religieuse?**

**- Sincèrement, Dana… Oui, puisque cette pierre triangulaire de Mystery Hill a jadis été trouvée dans le temple du dieu Soleil. Les inscriptions sur ses tablettes constituaient généralement des offrandes qu'on achetait à un prêtre. Ensuite, on les laissaient dans un temple sacré, en hommage à un dieu.**

**- Donc, il pourrait peut-être y avoir un temple sur la terre des Davis,** suggéra tout à coup Sindy.** Et je mettrais ma main au feu que Cathy connaît sans doute la signification de ces inscriptions. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'a dessiné devant nous. Elle veut nous expliquer quelque chose.**

Se sentant soudain frustré par ces explications théoriques qu'il considérait comme une perte de temps précieux, Paul éclata brusquement et s'écria d'une voix tendue par l'angoisse :

- **Voyons, Sindy! Tout cela est grotesque! Comment Cathy pourrait-elle connaître l'Ogam?**

**- Je n'en sais rien!** répondit du tac au tac la jeune fille avec passion. **Mais une chose est sûre : la petite s'est presque tuée pour venir nous montrer cela. Et maintenant, je crois que nous devons l'aider à nous dire ce qu'elle cherche à nous dire.**

**- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour l'amener à communiquer avec nous ?** interrogea Paul sèchement.

Légèrement exaspérée, Sindy ferma les paupières une fraction de seconde et s'efforça de garder son calme.

- **Pour l'instant, je l'ignore,** soupira-t-elle. **Dans un premier temps, nous pourrions peut-être demander à ses parents de nous permettre de l'interroger et enregistrer l'entrevue. En second lieu, nous pourrions utiliser nos équipements informatiques pour nous connecter à l'institut Smithsonian et tenter de décrypter son langage.**

**- D'accord,** répliqua Paul ironiquement en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa peur et son inquiétude. **Tout cela est bien intéressant, Cynthia. Mais en admettant que ton plan fonctionne, tu oublies un léger détail. Cela demande du temps. Et du temps, nous n'en avons pas.**

Le regard dur comme l'acier, le médecin dévisagea les trois jeunes femmes avant de poursuivre plus doucement :

**« Écoutez!… Il ne me plaît pas de vous heurter ainsi, les filles. Mais, seriez-vous en train d'oublier que vous risquez votre vie si vous ne réagissez pas rapidement. Avant toute chose, nous devons trouver le moyen de vous protéger de la prochaine attaque… Ensuite, nous devons songer à la possibilité qu'il puisse y avoir un rapport entre Cathy et vos souffrances. Qui sait si inconsciemment ce n'est pas elle qui vous tuent à petit feu? Et enfin, qui vous dis que ce n'est pas cela qu'elle essaie de vous faire comprendre?**

**- Une mise en garde? C'est à cela que tu penses, Paul?** interrogea Keven d'un ton anxieux.

-** Oui. Je pense que c'est une possibilité.**

**- Pour ma part, je ne suis pas d'accord, Paul,** riposta Sindy sans se laisser démonter. **Si Cathy cherchait à nous faire du mal, pourquoi aurait-elle subi l'attaque en même temps que Dana et moi lorsque nous étions au poste de police?**

Puis, s'adressant à Mulder, elle lui jeta un œil interrogateur.

« **Tu as bien constaté, cela, Fox? Si je me souviens bien, tu nous a dit en sortant du poste que Cathy semblait souffrir quand tu l'as trouvé dans ma voiture de patrouille. Et quand elle s'est débattue dans tes bras, tu as été contraint de l'endormir ».**

**- C'est vrai, Sindy. Mais d'après ce que m'a rapporté John, toi et Dana avez cessé de souffrir pratiquement au même moment où j'ai endormi la petite. Par contre, Sarah était ici avec Paul et Keven lorsqu'elle a été atteinte, alors que Cathy était au poste de police avec nous. Merde! Cette affaire est un vrai casse-tête chinois,** gronda Mulder en se prenant la tête à deux mains**. J'avoue que tout ça me dépasse!… Pour l'instant en tous les cas.**

Découragée, Dana soupira et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Elle se sentait frustrée.

L'enquête avançait à pas de tortue. Et Paul avait raison…

Mentalement, elle calcula que les attaques précédentes s'étaient produites dans une plage de douze à quinze heures. Et si la tendance continuait de se maintenir ainsi ou se rapprochait, il ne leur restait que trois ou quatre heures avant d'être atteintes.

Scully s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle avait l'impression que leur équipe menait deux enquêtes non classées de front. D'un côté, les disparitions et meurtres inexpliqués d'enfants. Et de l'autre, les attaques, les morts étranges des trois fillettes et Cathy qui essayait désespérément de leur communiquer quelque chose de capitale. Soudain poussée par son instinct, Dana montra le dessin que Mulder avait copié à Cathy. Son mouvement attira l'attention de la fillette. Sa tête bascula en arrière et quand elle vit le symbole, elle plongea au-dessus de la table et arracha la feuille des mains de Dana. Puis doucement, tendrement, elle passa son doigt sur les traits. Ensuite, elle reposa la feuille sur la table et se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

Surpris par sa réaction inattendue, les « Tigres » gardèrent le silence, les yeux rivés sur Cathy qui fredonnait pour elle-même un vieil air de berceuse. La fillette sourit en regardant le dessin. Le petit groupe paraissait stupéfait devant l'étrange lien qui s'établissait entre Cathy et le symbole de Bel. Ils avaient l'impression bizarre que le temps était suspendu et retenait son souffle.

Soudain, le ronronnement sourd d'un moteur monta en crescendo. Un rayon lumineux balaya la pièce sombre.

Les « Tigres » sursautèrent au son des pneus crissant sur le gravier. Des pas se dirigèrent vers la porte de la maison. Quelqu'un sonna. Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Paul se leva, alla ouvrir au père de Cathy et l'invita poliment à entrer.

Mal à l'aise, Bill Davis remercia Paul et s'excusa de l'intrusion de sa fille. Remarquant l'éclat du verre brisé et les bandages qui entouraient les bras de l'enfant, le pauvre homme pâlit. Aussitôt, Paul le rassura et s'empressa de lui expliquer que Cathy n'avait rien fait de mal. Cela n'était qu'un accident.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Davis,** l'informa Paul avec gentillesse. **Cathy n'est pas en danger. Le docteur Scully et moi-même avons traité minutieusement toutes ses blessures. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, elle va bien.**

Plus détendu, Bill Davis fut heureux de voir sa fille, assise sur le sol, qui s'amusait calmement en examinant ses doigts fins.

Alors, posément et avec sang froid, Paul en profita pour donner ses recommandations, soulevant l'admiration de ses compagnons.

Malgré toutes les tensions qu'il avait vécu dans la soirée, l'expression de son visage resta calme pendant qu'il discutait avec le père de la fillette.

S'apercevant que Bill Davis semblait plus à l'aise -_** il venait d'offrir à Paul de rembourser le bris des fenêtres et de les réparer** _- Sindy jeta un regard de connivence vers Mulder et Scully et plongea.

Avec tact, elle demanda à Bill la permission de poser quelques questions à Cathy.

- **Pour sa propre sécurité et le bien de tous,** lui fit-elle habilement comprendre, **nous enregistrerons votre fille pendant l'entrevue. Cathy est une enfant très spéciale, vous savez. C'est pourquoi, nous avons besoin de son aide, monsieur Davis. Et je vous promets que toute l'entrevue se déroulera devant vous dans son environnement habituel.**

Suite à la requête de Sindy, Bill Davis hésita plusieurs secondes avant de se prononcer. Mais finalement, il accepta de prendre rendez-vous pour le lendemain après-midi à 14 heures.

- **Je vous remercie de votre compréhension, monsieur Davis,** répondit aimablement Sindy en reconduisant le père et l'enfant près de la porte d'entrée. **Et soyez assuré que cette entrevue se déroulera dans la plus parfaite confidentialité. Je vous jure que nous prendrons grand soin de votre fille.**

Bill hocha rapidement la tête pour signifier son accord, salua le petit groupe et partit vers sa camionnette en tenant solidement Cathy par la main. Pressé de quitter cette demeure sans comprendre le pourquoi de son malaise, le père de Cathy démarra son vieux 4x4 rouillé et s'éloigna dans la nuit opaque.

De la fenêtre de la cuisine, les six amis virent la voiture de Bill s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Pendant un long moment, Sindy la suivit des yeux en silence, puis elle tourna légèrement la tête lorsqu'elle sentit le regard gris de Paul croiser le sien.

« _**Tu es une vraie tête de mule! »**_ disait la petite lueur dans son regard qui oscillait entre sévérité et humour.

En réponse à cette taquinerie muette, la jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon, un sourire légèrement moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle inclina innocemment la tête en haussant les sourcils avec désinvolture.

Résigné et attendri plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer, Paul soupira.

Sa coquine d'amoureuse savait trop bien le charmer par sa candeur.

- **Tu es incorrigible**, lui souffla-t-il.

- **N'est-ce pas ce qui te charme, mon ange,** répondit-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Paul lui sourit en secouant la tête et glissa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour la raccompagner vers le salon. Enlacés, ils rejoignirent tranquillement leurs compagnons qui pouffèrent de rire.

« _**Un peu de détente ne nous fera aucun mal,**_ se dit Paul en retenant un frisson. _**Et j'espère que ce petit interlude nous permettra de trouver rapidement le moyen de protéger Dana, Sindy et Sarah d'une attaque meurtrière. »**_

Puis sournoisement, l'angoisse étreignit son cœur lorsqu'il réalisa que la prochaine attaque risquait de se produire vers une heure du matin. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge en même temps que Keven et Mulder. La soirée avançait à grand pas, les heures s'égrainaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, le temps leur était compté. Le clan des « Tigres » ne le savaient que trop.

**À suivre...  
><strong>

**N.B.:** **Avis aux lectrices et lecteurs...**

**Comment Dana, Sindy et Sarah pourront-elles supporter une nouvelle attaque? **

**Leurs compagnons sauront-ils trouver une stratégie pour les sauver?**

**Quel est le lien entre Cathy et Bel? Et que signifie le message que Cathy a écrit avec son sang au péril de sa vie?**

**Des commentaires? Des questions?**

**Toute hypothèses et feedback sont appréciés dans ce monde fabuleux des X Files...**

**France qui a bien hâte de vous lire :) Merci**!


	19. Compte à rebours: Nouvelle attaque

** Coucou cousine, Mimi, Frenchnuts et Daniel! Je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre en guise de cadeau pour la nouvelle année 2012 qui approche à grand pas. De plus, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos précédents commentaires que vous m'avez offert si généreusement. Comme tu le dis si bien, cousine Mimi, recevoir des commentaires, c'est motivant et ça nous donne du coeur au ventre pour continuer à écrire car on ne peut se le cacher, écrire s'avère une activité assez solitaire quand on est en processus de création. Alors, un gros merci à vous trois pour vos feedback et prenez soin de vous tout en vous amusant pendant cette belle période des fêtes qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois par année. Et toi, ma petite cousine préférée, je ne t'oublie pas pour le 6 janvier. Surveille ton espace privé dans notre beau site de forum, je ne serai pas loin... Hi! Hi! Hi! ;)**

**A +**

**France qui vous fais la bise pour le jour de l'an qui vient :) xxxxxxxxxx +++  
><strong>

**Compte à rebours : Nouvelle attaque**

**Résidence de Paul et Sindy**

**Vendredi : 20h.02 P.M.**

Alors que Paul et Mulder réfléchissaient au moyen de protéger leurs compagnes de la prochaine attaque, Dana qui était debout près de son partenaire remarqua son air mélancolique. Songeur, il observait sa cousine.

Aussitôt, Scully s'approcha de son oreille et demanda avec compassion :

-** Est-ce que ça va, Mulder?**

Le jeune homme leva tristement les épaules.

- **Ça peut aller, Scully. J'éprouve seulement un sentiment de déjà vécu. Vois-tu? En regardant ma cousine incliner la tête, elle m'a rappelé ma sœur, Samantha. Il y a certains moments où je trouve qu'elles se ressemblent tant toutes les deux.**

Un peu gêné, Mulder essuya une larme furtive qui venait de lui échapper et inspira profondément pour reprendre la maîtrise de ses émotions.

D'un geste tendre, Dana lui pressa la main pour lui signifier la force de son amitié.

- **T'en fais pas, Mulder. Je te comprends, car de mon côté, j'ai aussi remarqué des similitudes entre Sindy et ma sœur, Mélissa. Et je me dis que dans le fond, ce qui compte, c'est de garder dans notre mémoire un bon souvenir de nos proches qui nous ont quittés. De cette façon, ils demeurent toujours près de nous.**

Mulder hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et dévisagea longuement Scully.

-** Tu as raison, Dana,** soupira-t-il.

Puis, après un instant d'hésitation, Mulder fixa intensément sa partenaire de ses yeux noisettes et ajouta avec courage :

**« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta philosophie, Scully. Nous devons prendre soin de garder vivant le souvenir des êtres qui nous sont chers. C'est le seul héritage qu'il nous reste, à nous, les survivants »,** conclut-il en retenant un sanglot.

Approuvant Mulder, Dana lui répondit par un bref signe de tête.

Intimidée par l'intense souffrance qui se dégageait de son partenaire et éveillait la sienne, elle détourna vivement les yeux, voulant éviter de perdre contenance devant son collègue.

Puis, soudain quelque chose la poussa à plonger dans le passé.

Depuis bientôt huit mois, Scully vivait aussi un deuil important : celui de sa sœur adorée. Hélas! En cette tragique journée, des brutes avait lâchement assassiné Mélissa à sa place. Et lors de cette enquête, Dana avait réussi à trouver une précieuse source d'information, un indien navajo nommé Albert Holsteen. Grâce à ses connaissances et sa mémoire remarquable, le vieil homme avait pu déchiffrer une disquette numérique prouvant l'existence d'une colonie d'extraterrestres sur terre. Et en approfondissant leurs recherches, Albert, Mulder et Dana découvrirent qu'une conspiration internationale existait au sein de divers gouvernements. Malheureusement, cette étonnante découverte avait suscité l'assassinat du père de Mulder ainsi que de celui de la pauvre Mélissa.

À cause de ces deux pertes douloureuses, Scully et Mulder décidèrent d'emblée de continuer leur quête de la vérité et de traquer les monstres qui s'en étaient pris à leurs proches. C'est pourquoi, résoudre cette enquête et les mystères qui les entouraient actuellement était si importante pour les deux agents. C'était une façon pour eux de se libérer de leurs fantômes tout en s'ancrant au présent.

**Résidence de Paul et Sindy**

**Vendredi : 20h.18 P.M.**

Toujours regroupés dans la cuisine, les « **Tigres** » s'installèrent autour de la table pour discuter des mystères les entourant. Soudain une idée traversa l'esprit de Keven.

« _**J'espère que cela marchera** _», songea-t-il.

Il s'assit, encercla rapidement le plan de leur quartier et inscrivit des croix sur une carte de la ville.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** demanda Sarah intriguée.

- **Je ne sais pas trop,** marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. **C'est une idée qui vient de me traverser l'esprit. Tu disais, Paul, que certaines femmes t'avaient consultées pour des douleurs abdominales et des migraines ces derniers jours?**

- **Oui, c'est vrai. Mais où veux-tu en venir, Keven?**

**- Je l'ignore encore, mais si nous considérons que notre quartier est comme un immense champ de mines et que c'est seulement en certains endroits que des femmes et des enfants sont attaquées, au moins aurons-nous quelque chose de concret sur quoi travailler. Je ne te demanderai pas le nom de ces femmes, Paul. Je sais que tu es tenu au secret professionnel. Mais si tu peux me renseigner sur leur lieu d'habitation, cela nous permettrait de constituer un schéma intéressant.**

**- Et de plus, **renchérit Scully le cœur battant d'espoir,** si nous parvenons à cibler les lieux d'habitation des femmes et des enfants qui ont subi ces attaques, cela pourrait nous aider à former un échantillonnage.**

Analysant mentalement les propos amenés par Keven et Dana, Paul se leva brusquement et descendit au sous-sol. Lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau, il fouilla dans un classeur et sortit une pile de dossiers. Puis, il remonta les marches quatre à quatre. Le temps leur était compté. Il restait moins de quatre heures avant que les jeunes femmes subissent une autre attaque. Arrivé à la cuisine, il déposa fermement les dossiers sur la table.

- **Allons-y, Keven. Je suis prêt. Je vais te nommer les différents lots des patientes qui m'ont consulté cette semaine pour des symptômes similaires à Dana, Sindy et Sarah. On verra bien où ça nous mènera.**

**- D'accord. Commençons, toubib,** fit Keven déjà concentré sur sa tâche.

Aussitôt, Paul se pencha sur le plan d'urbanisme de Keven et lui montra avec la pointe de son crayon leur maison, celle de Sarah et Keven et le premier lot où habitait une de ses patientes.

- **Ici. Regarde bien. C'est le lot 67. Ensuite, nous avons le lot 68 que tu vois au coin à droite. Un peu plus haut, le lot 74. La patiente de ce lot m'a confié qu'elle pense que sa fille de 11 ans a peut-être été atteinte, mais elle n'a pas osé lui demander.**

Keven inscrivit les croix avec un stylo rouge sur chacun des lots énumérés par Paul.

**- Quels sont les autres?**

**- Les lots 52, 53 et 54,** fit le médecin en fouillant rapidement dans ses dossiers.

- **Combien de femmes en tout t'ont consulté cette semaine pour douleurs abdominales et migraines?**

**- Je dirais environ une dizaine. Je vais prendre la liste pour n'en oublier aucune.**

Tandis que Paul nommait les différents lots, Keven remplissait la carte de croix. Quand il eut terminé, le petit groupe se pencha pour examiner le résultat.

- **Vous voyez le schéma?** interrogea Keven en s'étirant pour se dégourdir.

Tout le groupe tourna la tête de gauche à droite afin de visualiser attentivement le dessin qui se présentait sous leurs yeux.

Alors, Keven traça sur la carte de leur quartier trois lignes noires reliant les croix qu'il venait de dessiner.

Aussitôt, les « **Tigres** » remarquèrent que ces trois lignes pointaient comme les rayons d'une roue vers la sépulture indienne. C'était tout près de l'endroit où la petite Debbie avait été retrouvée morte, songèrent immédiatement Mulder, Dana et Sindy. C'était tellement net que tout le monde fut impressionné .

- **Qu'est-ce que tout cela peut bien signifier?** demanda tout à coup Mulder en sortant un sac de graines de tournesol. Il en offrit à ses compagnons et commença à grignoter. Cela l'aidait à réfléchir.

- **Je ne sais pas**, dit Keven. **J'essaye de comprendre… Primo : pourquoi les attaques touchent seulement les femmes et les enfants? Et secundo : comment cela se fait-il que ces attaques aient lieu dans certaines parties de notre quartier et pas ailleurs?**

**- Bonne question, mon vieux,** reprit aussitôt Mulder, grignotant toujours ces graines de tournesol. **Pour quelle raison est-ce uniquement les femmes et les fillettes qui sont attaquées? Et par qui ou… par quoi?**

**- Peut-être,** supposa timidement Sindy, **sommes-nous sondées par une sorte de laser qui vise seulement les femmes et les jeunes filles. Cela peut vous sembler dingue, mais quand je regarde tous ces rayons qui convergent vers la sépulture indienne, cela m'intrigue. Je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi, mais j'ai sans cesse l'impression que Cathy détient la clé de ce mystère.**

Puis, cherchant Mulder et Scully des yeux, Sindy tourna la tête vers eux avec tant de vivacité que sa queue de cheval passa d'une épaule à l'autre. Consciente de l'aspect quelque peu ésotérique de son hypothèse, elle leur demanda d'un ton légèrement anxieux :

"**Fox… Dana… Que pensez-vous de cette théorie?"**

**- Je trouve cela intéressant, Sindy,** l'encouragea doucement Scully, **et je suis persuadée qu'en combinant nos talents, nous finirons par trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.**

**- Pour ma part, je crois que c'est un bon début d'hypothèse,** renchérit Mulder. **Une sonde programmée à cibler des femelles dans la nature. Intéressant, mais…**

Intrigué, il s'interrompit pour réfléchir.

«_** Pour quelle raison?**_ » songea-t-il.

_**« Des événements paranormaux ou des phénomènes extraterrestres? »**_

En tous les cas, une chose était certaine. Le temps dont disposait ses trois compagnes était de plus en plus limité. Ils devaient faire vite avant que cette sonde ou ce rayon ou quoi que ce soit d'autres ne les tuent.

De son côté, Sindy qui venait d'entrer en elle-même constatait les immenses effort de Dana pour s'intégrer à leur groupe. Fière de l'ouverture d'esprit de son amie, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire et se dit :

_**« Bravo, Dana! Tu t'intègres de plus en plus dans notre groupe. Et tout comme Paul lorsqu'il a été appelé à entrer dans notre club, toi aussi tu as été choisie. Ton amitié et ta puissance d'amour renforcent notre alliance. Et bientôt, toi et Paul serez capables d'affronter vos monstres personnels. Le moment approche où vous éprouverez le besoin de nous partager vos peurs les plus profondes. Ce n'est pas un cadeau que vous nous ferez, mais l'amitié, l'amour et la confiance que nous nous portons resteront nos armes les plus efficaces ».**_

Son monologue intérieur fut soudain interrompu par Paul qui remontait du sous-sol. Il venait de terminer de ranger ses dossiers et de calfeutrer les fenêtres.

-** Je ne sais pas pour vous, mes amis**, dit-il en soupirant de fatigue. **Mais moi je suis vanné. Que diriez-vous de prendre un peu de repos. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour ce soir.**

Les lèvres serrées par la tension nerveuse, il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Mulder et Keven. Aussitôt, les trois hommes observèrent Sarah, Dana et Sindy. À la vue de leur expression qui se chargeait de terreur, leurs cœurs se serrèrent. Maintenant que l'esprit des jeunes femmes n'était plus centré sur une tâche précise, ll'angoisse les amenait à déambuler dans la pièce comme des tigresses en cage. Se sentant impuissants, les trois hommes éprouvaient de plus en plus de frustration, de peur et de colère. Ces émotions néfastes croissaient en eux comme de vilaines tentacules s'enroulant autour de leurs cous jusqu'à les étouffer. La bouche sèche, ils regardèrent l'horloge. Il ne restait que trente minutes avant la prochaine attaque.

Histoire de faire quelque chose pour se changer les idées, Paul alla chercher du bois et alluma le foyer pendant que Keven s'approchait de Sarah. L'enveloppant de ses bras puissants, il la berça tendrement contre lui.

-** Je suis là, mon amour. Essaie de te détendre. Bientôt tout cela sera du passé. Kim sera avec nous et nous ferons un grand pique-nique en famille. Sois forte, mon cœur.**

**- Merci, chéri,** souffla Sarah. **Je fais tout pour cela. Je puise ma force dans la tienne. Heureusement que tu es là.**

**- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais rassure-toi. Le meilleur est à venir. Maintenant, essaie de te relaxer dans ce fauteuil.**

Tendrement, Keven l'aida à s'asseoir et s'installa près d'elle.

Au moment où Sarah fermait les yeux pour apaiser son angoisse, Scully qui sentait l'épuisement la gagner réalisa qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de marcher de long en large. Elle se dirigea vers le foyer et vint s'asseoir en tailleur près de celui-ci pour se réchauffer et calmer ses frissons nerveux. Puis, tentant courageusement de faire le vide dans son esprit, elle fixa son regard sur les flammes. _**« Il ne reste plus** **que quinze minutes**_, se dit-elle terrorisée._** Dieu du ciel! Faites que cela passe rapidement. »**_

Percevant le désarroi de Scully, Mulder qui l'avait observé en douce plusieurs minutes auparavant s'empressa de s'asseoir tout près d'elle. Entre eux, il savait que les mots étaient inutiles. Il était là, avec toute la force de son amitié amoureuse. Et la tendresse silencieuse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis la première fois qu'elle s'était présentée à lui dans son modeste bureau, demeurait toujours omniprésente malgré les innombrables épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Alors, souhaitant lui apporter son soutien dans cette nouvelle épreuve, Mulder passa simplement son bras autour des épaules de Scully. Épuisée, la jeune femme laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de Fox et s'efforça de contrôler sa respiration avant d'être prise dans la tourmente de l'attaque qui approchait. Elle la sentait venir tel un monstre visqueux et malodorant sortant d'une décharge boueuse et infecte. Puis… lentement, l'horrible créature s'avançait vers elle, prête à l'étouffer et la dévorer vivante.

_**« Ne pense plus à se genre de chose! »**_ se reprocha-t-elle furieuse. _**« Concentre-toi sur Mulder et son amitié. Jamais il ne t'a abandonné. Concentre-toi sur Sindy qui t'aime déjà comme une sœur et concentre-toi sur tous les autres membres du groupe qui t'acceptent et t'aiment comme tu es. Je suis des leurs, maintenant. »**_

Remarquant que le corps de Scully se raidissait contre le sien, Mulder la serra plus fort et lui massa doucement la nuque pour la calmer.

- **Détends-toi, Dana,** murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante en laissant sa main lui caresser tendrement le dos.** Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps… Continue de respirer profondément. Je suis avec toi et je ne te lâcherai pas. Courage! **

Une pensée rigolote traversa subitement l'esprit de Scully.

_**« Dieu du ciel! À l'entendre, on dirait qu'il assiste à mon accouchement en me lançant des propos tels que : « Respire profondément. » « Détends-toi. » « Ça sera vite passé. » et "Courage! " Sacré Mulder! Même dans cette situation dramatique, tu réussis à me faire sourire ,**_ se dit-elle avec un humour désespéré. _**Merci à toi d'être là, mon bel ami. »**_

Puis, fermant les yeux, elle se laissa bercer par sa présence.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la pièce, Sindy arrêta brusquement de déambuler. Cela ne servait à rien de s'agiter. La souffrance risquait d'être bien plus violente si elle ne prenait pas le temps de relaxer son corps avant l'attaque. S'asseyant tranquillement dans la position du lotus, la jeune femme décida qu'elle n'attendrait plus dans la peur et l'impuissance. Elle serait active à sa façon en méditant. D'abord, elle se concentra sur monsieur Wong qui lui enseignait que toutes défenses étaient spirituelles. Comme il le lui avait souvent répété, l'essence de chaque technique de combat passait par l'amour, la paix, l'équilibre et l'harmonie tant dans le corps physique que dans le corps astral. Puis, elle pensa à Ellie, amazone des amazones, prêtresse des grandes prêtresses. Elle était son guide bien-aimée et aussi son amie. Elle songea aussi à l'amitié complice qui unissait tout leur groupe, à Dana qu'elle aimait de plus en plus comme une sœur et à son cousin, Fox, qu'elle considérait depuis l'enfance comme son frère chéri. Enfin, elle pensa à l'amour profond que lui vouait Paul et Vickie. Depuis qu'elle les connaissaient, elle sentait leur amour l'envelopper comme les ailes d'un ange caressant le cœur de son âme. Ils se donnaient à elle comme elle se donnait à eux. Leurs forces se jumelaient à sa force. Et tout à coup, elle sentit dans l'énergie subtile que son bien-aimé s'approchait d'elle. Prenant garde de violer sa bulle, Paul s'assit à ses côtés. Grâce à son troisième œil, Sindy remarqua les couleurs chaudes de son aura et perçut par le chakra de son cœur le don d'amour qu'il lui offrait. Elle accueillit ce cadeau avec joie et lui retourna aussitôt cette force de lumière. Il l'accepta.

L'énergie blanche et fluide circulant entre eux unissait leurs âmes pour n'en former qu'une seule dans l'énergie Universelle.

«_** Donnez-moi la force de résister, mon Dieu »**_, pria-t-elle.

C'est alors que sa voix intérieure lui souffla de rester calme et de faire confiance aux énergies lumineuses.

Veillant toujours sur sa compagne, Paul ressentit soudain une douce communion entre eux. Puis, une pensée s'éleva de son âme, comme une pétale de rose volant dans le firmament au rythme d'une brise légère.

« _**Je t'aime, au-delà du temps et de l'espace, mon ange. Et sache que je fais confiance en la force lumineuse qui t'habite. Sois forte! Je sais que tu sortiras vainqueur de cette épreuve. »**_

Puis, guidé par une énergie inconnue mais bienfaisante, Paul se joignit à cette puissance venue d'ailleurs.

L'âme remplie de cette énergie nouvelle, Sindy ressentit juste avant l'attaque un changement subtil, presque électrique dans l'ambiance. Il était **12 heure 57** du matin lorsque les jeunes femmes furent touchées et atteintes par derrière. Cette fois la douleur transperça leurs cerveaux qu'elles sentirent coupés en deux. Toutes les trois se retrouvèrent aveuglées par des lignes brisées de couleurs éclatantes qui zigzaguèrent et tournoyèrent dans leurs pupilles dilatées. Elles allaient bientôt vomir, elles le savaient. L'impression de plaisir pervers éprouvée les premières fois avait totalement disparu. C'est à peine si elles avaient pu supporter l' attaque précédente.

- **Essayez de vous détendre… les filles**, hoqueta Sindy. **Laissez votre corps accepter l'instant. Cela… vous aidera.**

**- Quoi que cela puisse être,** haleta Sarah au bord des larmes, **cette chose n'est pas un orgasme.**

- **Sûrement pas,** murmura Scully les dents serrés.

Tentant un immense effort de volonté, Dana se concentra afin de se dissocier de la douleur, mais sans succès. Comme ses amis, elle ignorait l'origine de ces attaques. Puis, tout à coup, une violente décharge de plaisir et de douleur mêlés la traversa. Elle vit Sarah et Sindy s'agripper à leurs partenaires et se plier en deux sous l'effet du choc et de la souffrance. Elle fit de même et s'accrocha désespérément à Mulder qui la soutenait de son mieux. Mais l'intensité de la douleur était si forte qu'elle trébucha et glissa sur le plancher de bois franc, les jambes molles.

- **Dana! Sarah!** gémit Sindy. **Ne luttez pas!**

Comme prises de convulsions, les jeunes femmes tremblaient de manière incontrôlable sous le regard désespéré de leurs compagnons. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, elles sentirent une douleur atroce exploser à l'intérieur de leur ventre et dans leurs têtes. Cela se répéta à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que les jeunes femmes soient sur le point de perdre conscience.

L'attaque terminée, Dana, Sarah et Sindy aidées de leurs partenaires se relevèrent péniblement.

- **Mon Dieu, ma tête!** souffla Sarah d'une voix embrouillée.

Massant ses tempes, elle se pencha en avant et sans s'y attendre, vomit sur le plancher. Alors, elle se mit à pleurer de douleur et d'humiliation.

-** Calme-toi, Sarah… C'est fini!** haleta Sindy pour la consoler.

Maintenue solidement par Paul, la jeune fille réussit à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Du sang coulait de ses narines à sa bouche. Elle en remarqua aussi sur le visage de Sarah et de Dana. Mais ce n'était plus seulement le sang qui l'effrayait, maintenant. Terrifiés, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Scully qui leva lentement la tête vers ses deux amies. Les traits tirés par la souffrance et l'angoisse, son visage était aussi pâle qu'une lune voilée. Ses mains agrippait encore le bras de Mulder et Sindy l'entendit murmurer d'une voix atone :

- **C'est de pire en pire. De plus en plus violent. Si ça continue ainsi, nous allons toutes y rester.**

C'est à peine si Sindy et Sarah hochèrent la tête. Elles avaient trop mal pour parler, mais elles savaient que les choses s'aggravaient. La prochaine fois, songèrent-elles avec angoisse, aucune d'entre elles n'arriveraient à supporter le choc d'une autre attaque.

Désireux de réconforter leurs compagnes, Mulder, Keven et Paul s'empressèrent d'aller chercher des débarbouillettes propres afin d'aider les jeunes femmes à se nettoyer.

Keven s'approcha de Sarah.

Le cœur serré, il remarqua des traces de larmes sur les joues pâles de son épouse. Doucement, il s'installa devant elle et lava son visage.

Trop épuisée, Sarah le laissa faire sans broncher jusqu'à ce qu'un haut le cœur ne la saisisse violemment. Aussitôt, elle fit signe à Keven de l'amener vers la salle de bain. Ils partirent précipitamment et n'eurent que le temps d'entrer que Sarah vomit une seconde fois. Inquiet, Keven lui massa le dos. La jeune femme frissonna.

- **Demain, je t'emmène à la réserve Navajo, Sarah,** dit-il d'une voix ferme. **Je n'en peux plus de te voir souffrir ainsi.**

**- Mais Dana et Sindy ont besoin de moi, Keven. Je ne peux pas les abandonner.**

**- Tu sais, ma chérie, elles ont intérêt à suivre notre exemple. De toute façon, je suis certain que Mulder et Paul pensent comme moi. Si vous vous entêtez à rester ici, vous ne survivrez pas à la prochaine attaque.**

Sarah savait que Keven avait raison, mais le mystère de Cathy continuait de l'obséder au plus haut point. Cependant, en ce moment, elle se sentait vidée et incapable de décider quoi que ce soit.

Interrompant soudain le cours de ses réflexions, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-** Sarah… Keven… C'est moi, Paul. Je peux entrer?**

**- Bien sûr, mon vieux,** répondit Keven.

D'un pas ferme, Paul entra, se dirigea vers Sarah et lui tendit une tasse fumante.

- **Sarah… Je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose. Bois,** lui ordonna-t-il. **Cela devrait te détendre et calmer tes nausées.**

Docile, Sarah prit la tasse, but quelques gorgées et fit une légère grimace en regardant Paul.

- **Encore un de tes remèdes miracles, toubib?** le taquina-t-elle avec un petit sourire forcée.

Paul sourit et répondit d'un ton qui se voulait léger :

- **Comme toujours, très chère. Et ce soir, ton toubib préféré te suggère de boire ce breuvage jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ensuite, il t'ordonne d'aller dormir dans les bras de ton bien-aimé.**

Puis, s'adressant à Keven, il ajouta :

« **Je vous ai préparé une chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dites-le moi. »**

**- C'est d'accord, vieux,** fit Keven avec reconnaissance. **Sarah et moi, nous te remercions de ton invitation… Et comme dit le dicton : « Demain est un autre jour. »**

**- Exactement,** approuva Paul. **Nous verrons ce que nous ferons demain matin. En attendant, bonne nuit à vous deux.**

Les deux hommes se tapèrent amicalement dans le dos. Ensuite, Paul se dirigea vers Sarah et l'étreignit avec chaleur.

« **Bonne nuit, Sarah. Tu es une sacrée femme, tu sais",** lui murmura-t-il admiratif.

Sur ces mots, le médecin s'éclipsa, laissant au jeune couple le temps de récupérer.

Toujours installées au salon, Dana et Sindy buvaient sans enthousiasme le breuvage que Paul leur avait préparé. Elles étaient fatiguées mais en même temps elles craignaient d'aller dormir. Trop de choses leur trottaient dans la tête.

Pesant sans doute le pour et le contre, Mulder qui observait Scully avec attention depuis plusieurs minutes se leva, marcha vers elle et lui dit gentiment mais fermement :

- **Dana. Je sais qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Mais tu dois absolument te reposer. Je te connais… Tu me dirais la même chose si c'était moi qui subissait ces attaques. Écoute… Je refuse de te laisser passer la nuit toute seule. Je te promets que je ne violerai pas ton intimité. Mais cette nuit, je suis décidé à veiller sur toi. Tu es ma partenaire et ma meilleure amie, Scully… Et je tiens énormément à toi. C'est pourquoi, je veux rester à tes côtés.**

Touchée par la sollicitude de son partenaire, Dana sourit faiblement et rétorqua :

- **C'est d'accord, Mulder. Je te remercie et je te donne ma parole d'honneur que je te revaudrai ça un de ces quatre.**

**- Je suis content de faire ça pour toi, Scully. Sinon à quoi ça sert les amis. De plus, j'ai une provision des meilleures graines de tournesol de tout l'état,** la taquina-t-il en souriant.

Coquin, il sortit un gros sac de graines devant ses yeux. Scully ne put s'empêcher de rire et fut reconnaissante envers son partenaire pour son sens de l'humour qui lui faisait beaucoup de bien après l'épreuve qu'elle venait de subir. Comme toujours, Mulder trouvait le moyen de l'apaiser par le charme de son espièglerie.

Alors même que Mulder encourageait Scully à accepter sa proposition de veiller sur elle, Paul qui avait discrètement suivi leur conversation se réjouit de l'initiative de son camarade. Conscient qu'il lui en devait une, il s'empressa d'aller chercher un lit pliant et des couvertures qu'il tendit à son ami. Après tout, c'était grâce à Fox si aujourd'hui il avait réussi à gagner le cœur de Sindy.

- **Merci, mon frère**, dit Fox en prenant les couvertures.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et roula le lit dans la chambre réservée à Scully avant d'ajouter :

« **Laisse, vieux. Je vais me débrouiller pour le reste. Tu en as assez fait. Je vais m'occuper de Scully. Toi, va prendre soin de Sindy. Elle est trop fière pour l'avouer, mais je sais qu'elle a besoin de toi. »**

Paul hocha la tête.

- **C'est d'accord, Fox. Je vais aller la voir. Bonne nuit et dormez bien.**

Sentant de plus en plus leur amitié complice s'approfondir, les deux hommes s'étreignirent. Le processus continuait.

Par la suite, Mulder revint assister Scully qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il la conduisit à sa chambre afin qu'elle se repose. Puis, il l'aida à s'étendre, la borda et comme promis, il s'assit sur le lit pliant pour veiller sur elle. Avec douceur, il lui prit la main pendant qu'elle s'apaisait et l'embrassa sur le front.

De son côté, Paul qui venait de laisser Mulder et Scully s'empressa de rejoindre Sindy au salon. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec elle pour s'enquérir de son état. Elle terminait justement de boire le breuvage qu'il lui avait préparé plus tôt. Elle soupira et déposa sa tasse sur la petite table de bois en face d'elle. Paul vint s'asseoir et se pencha à la hauteur de son visage. Il lui prit les mains, plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui dit avec tendresse :

- **Alors, comment tu te sens, mon ange?**

**- Soulagée…** répondit-elle avec un sourire fatigué. **Et toujours vivante… grâce à toi.**

Hésitante, Sindy s'accorda une légère pause avant de continuer. À la fois intrigué et surpris Paul la dévisagea.

« **Tu sais, chéri,** reprit-elle dans un souffle, **tu as fait plus que tu ne le crois pendant l'attaque. C'est ton amour et ta noblesse d'âme qui ont permis que je puisse résister. »**

Ému, Paul remarqua que les yeux pairs de Sindy brillaient de larmes contenues. Elle était épuisée, ce qui la rendait plus émotive qu'à son habitude. « _**Et c'était bien comme ça** _», se dit-il. Elle devait accepter de laisser sortir le trop-plein. Tant qu'à lui, il en avait vu d'autres et était disposé à l'accueillir dans cet état de vulnérabilité. Mine de rien, il observa qu'elle luttait pour maîtriser ses larmes qui menaçaient. Elle fit une légère grimace et rougit.

La regardant avec compassion, Paul pressa ses mains plus fort dans les siennes.

- **Laisse-toi aller, ma chérie. Tu as le droit de pleurer,** lui murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Luttant toujours contre la vague d'émotion qui émergeait, Sindy inspira deux ou trois fois avant d'éclater en sanglots. Sans souffler mot - cela n'était pas nécessaire - Paul la prit dans ses bras et la berça contre lui.

Il se souvenait de la période difficile qu'il avait vécue après la mort de Véronica et la disparition de Vickie. À l'époque, sa psychologue lui avait conseillé d'entrer dans un groupe d'entraide afin de partager sa douleur avec des gens vivant une situation similaire à la sienne. D'abord réticent, il avait fini par accepter l'idée de se lancer dans une thérapie de groupe. Bien que pénible, cette étape de vie lui avait appris beaucoup de choses sur lui-même et sur la nature de l'être humain. Et aujourd'hui, cette souffrance du passé pouvait lui servir ainsi qu'à ses proches. C'est pourquoi, Paul laissa Sindy pleurer tout son soûl pendant qu'il la berçait contre lui en caressant sa chevelure ondoyante qui tombait lourdement au milieu de son dos. Un certain temps s'écoula avant que la jeune fille ne commença à se calmer. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, elle se redressa lentement. Paul lui donna un mouchoir. Les mains tremblantes, Sindy s'en empara, se tamponna les yeux et se moucha discrètement. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas vidée ainsi. Elle se sentait épuisée. « _**Une vraie séance de catharsis** _», songea-t-elle, et comme toujours, Paul avait su l'accompagner avec brio.

Reconnaissante, elle regarda son amoureux et lui souffla d'une voix hésitante :

-** Merci, Paul. Merci pour tout. Tu es vraiment un ange.**

Blottie dans ses bras, elle se sentait mieux.

- **Et toi, tu es le mien**, la complimenta Paul du tac au tac.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il se pencha vers elle, glissa son pouce sous son menton et la regarda intensément.

Sindy s'en aperçut et leva son visage vers lui.

Répondant à cet appel muet, Paul s'inclina et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. Elles étaient douces et fraîches comme la rosée du matin. À la fois tendre et profond, ce baiser chavira le cœur de Sindy. Bien qu'intimidée, elle le lui rendit avec une émotion touchante. Ensuite, les deux amoureux se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre sans détacher leurs lèvres, souhaitant savourer ce moment unique qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. C'est alors que Paul fut frappé par un désir soudain, mais un étrange pressentiment lui ordonna de contenir la force de l'érection qui le gagnait. À regret, il détacha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Sindy car son intuition lui disait qu'il pouvait être dangereux de se laisser entraîner par l'envie subite de lui faire l'amour. De toute façon, le temps n'était pas venu et Paul était certain que Sindy le savait aussi. Il le lisait sur son visage. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha guère de la regarder avec une grande «** soif** ».

Souriant et désireux de la rassurer, il lui lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- **Excuse-moi, ma chérie. Je dois arrêter, sinon je risque de tout lâcher dans mon pantalon comme un gamin.**

Rougissante, la jeune femme éclata d'un léger rire.

Il la trouva ravissante.

- **Cher Paul… Tu sais que tu es adorable.**

Elle le regarda affectueusement. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour celui qui jadis, avait été son meilleur ami, l'étonnait toujours.

« **Je t'aime** », souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- **Je t'aime aussi,** lui rétorqua-t-il gravement en contemplant les teintes magnifiques de ses prunelles tantôt émeraude, tantôt saphir.

Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse.

« **Maintenant, préparons-nous à aller dormir** », lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. **Nous en avons assez fait pour ce soir.**

Il lui donna un baiser sur la tempe avant de l'aider à se relever. Un léger vertige lui fit perdre l'équilibre mais Paul la retint fermement. Puis, bras dessus, bras dessous, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain pour faire leur toilette. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Paul souleva Sindy et l'amena dans la chambre à coucher. Avec douceur, il la déposa sur le lit, la borda et se glissa à ses côtés. Le couple s'endormit presque tout de suite, mais malheureusement Sindy commença à rêver et à s'agiter.

**Chambre de Scully**

**Samedi : 01 h.44 A.M.**

- **Scully?** chuchota tout à coup Mulder d'un ton inquiet. **Es-tu réveillée? Je souhaiterais te parler si tu ne dors pas.**

- **Je suis réveillée, Mulder,** souffla Dana qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Elle se tourna vers son partenaire qui l'observait d'un air anxieux.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »**

- **Je me sens mal à l'aise, Scully** lui confia Fox piteusement. **C'est moi qui t'ai entraîné dans cette enquête et je me sens responsable. Je me disais que si tu désirais te retirer, je ne te** **retiendrai pas.**

Scully tiqua, se redressa péniblement de son lit et répondit avec détermination :

- **Pas question, Mulder. Je suis trop impliquée pour laisser tomber. De plus, je ressens que nous sommes sur le point de toucher quelque chose d'important. Je ne veux pas partir. De toute manière, tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous sommes passés au point de non-retour maintenant. Nous devons absolument rester grouper si nous voulons sortir vivants de cette aventure. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix.**

Mulder savait que Scully avait raison. Le processus avait dépassé le point de non-retour. Les dés étaient jetés. L'amitié complice qui unissait toute la bande devenait leur seule protection. Une fois le processus en branle, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

- **Je sais que tu as raison, Dana. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de mes obsessions.**

**- Ce n'est pas le cas, Mulder. Je suis ici parce que je l'ai décidé et parce que cette enquête me tient aussi à cœur que toi et Sindy. Je ne sais comment l'exprimer, mais dans le contexte actuel, je sens que nous devons continuer de nous épauler mutuellement. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Mulder : « Ensemble, nous formons plus qu'un groupe, nous formons une _"entité autonome_. » Alors, prépare-toi à m'endurer longtemps,** **Fox Mulder,** lui lança Scully d'un ton légèrement taquin.

- **D'accord, Scully. C'est comme tu veux.**

Fox était fier d'avoir une amie aussi loyale et courageuse que Scully. Dana était vraiment des leurs comme l'avait si bien prédit Sindy l'année dernière. Et tout d'un coup, il sentit monter en lui une grande affection pour sa partenaire. Doucement, il se leva de son lit pliant, se dirigea vers le lit de Scully et s'assit à côté d'elle en souriant. Et comme il le lui avait promis plus tôt, il sortit son sac de graines de tournesol et lui lança un clin d'œil de gamin. Dana ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- **Tu es l'être le plus excentrique que je connaisse, Mulder, mais je t'aime bien.**

Elle tendit sa main pour qu'il lui donne quelques graines à grignoter. Heureux, Mulder lui en versa une généreuse portion.

« **OK, mon vieux! Nous partageons ces graines, mais après tu sautes en vitesse sur ton lit pliant et dodo! Du pain sur la planche nous attend demain ».**

- **Tu as raison, chef,** affirma Mulder, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Dana lui dédia un charmant sourire et les deux amis commencèrent à grignoter dans une ambiance de camaraderie complice, évitant de s'avouer que le temps était leur ennemi.

**À suivre…**

**Alors, les amies? Des questions?… Des commentaires?… À votre avis, comment nos héros se sortiront-ils de cet imbroglio d'énigmes et de mystères? Quels dangers les guettent encore? J'attends vos théories avec impatience.**

**France qui vous salue et vous souhaite une très belle année 2012 à la hauteur de vos aspiration et de votre imagination dans le bonheur, l'amour, la santé et la prospérité. Au plaisir de vous lire très bientôt et prenez soin de vous en ce merveilleux temps des fêtes.**

**Bisous express à ma super cousine que j'adore, Mimi, ainsi qu'à toi, chère Frenchnuts et à mon conjoint préféré, Daniel, qui a eu la gentillesse de venir jusqu'ici pour nous faire un petit clin d'oeil de ses mots... :) xxxxxxxxxx+++  
><strong>


	20. Cauchemars et Désir

**Notes à Mimi et Frenchnuts: **

**Bonsoir, chère cousine adorée. Tout d'abord, merci pour tes souhaits d'anniversaire, hé... hé... même si cela fait près de trois semaines maintenant. Et merci aussi pour tes mots d'encouragement. J'en avais besoin. Après ce long délais, ce foutu chapitre est enfin terminé mais il m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre car le découpage et les modifications par rapport à la version originales ont bien failli me rendre folle à lier. Hi! Hi! Hi! Bon, maintenant... ce qui est fait est fait. Et là... c'est moi qui se fait le plaisir de te demander: "À quand la suite de ton prochain chapitre de "Vue sur le fleuve", inspirés de Pride and Prejudice de Jane Austen. Ta cousine de lectrice s'impatiente aussi. ;) LOL **

**Go! Go! Cousine! Vivement le prochain chapitre et on se rejase bientôt car il y a du gros nouveau qui s'en vient dans notre forum! Gros bisous de ta saline de cousine qui s'ennuie de toi :) XXXX  
><strong>

**Pour Frenchnuts: Bonsoir, belle amie! Non! Non! Je ne t'ai pas oublié même si je me suis faite rare ces dernières semaines côté écriture. Comme tu me l'as si bien écrit dans un de tes messages privés, le début de l'année 2012 a été assez intense malgré les froidures hivernales. Et j'ai très hâte de continuer ma lecture et mes commentaires de ta fic " Si Charles était là". En tous les cas, j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fic. Au plaisir de se retrouver bientôt, chère Frenchnuts. :) xxx  
><strong>

**CAUCHEMARS ET DÉSIR**

**Chambre de Paul et Sindy**

**Samedi : 02h.36 A.M.**

Paul fut réveillé en sursaut par un fracas épouvantable. Il se leva sur son séant, le cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine. Une pile de livres tomba sur le plancher. La lampe de chevet du côté de Sindy clignotait à un rythme effréné. Leur lit tressautait et il aperçut une chaise traversée la pièce toute seule. Elle heurta le mur et se brisa nette. Terrifié, Paul se tourna vers sa compagne. Il tremblait et la chair de poule parcourut tout son corps.

_**« Oh mon Dieu! Cela recommence! »**_ songea-t-il avec désespoir.

Il se tourna vers Sindy et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle agitait la tête de gauche à droite en gémissant et repoussa ses couvertures comme si elle tentait de se dégager d'un poids oppressant. Son pyjama était trempé. De la sueur couvrait son visage, son cou et sa poitrine. Elle se recroquevilla en pleurant et ses longs cheveux dégringolèrent, ruisselant le long de son dos. Inquiet, Paul remarqua qu'elle semblait fragile et très jeune. Dieu du ciel! Les violents cauchemars recommençaient à terrasser celle qu'il aimait. Et quand Sindy se retrouvait dans cet état de transe, il savait qu'il était impossible de la sortir seul de cette prison cauchemardesque. Alors, il s'empressa d'appeler Mulder et Keven à la rescousse.

Dans la chambre de Scully, Mulder qui ne dormait que d'un œil entendit le vacarme provenant de la chambre de Sindy et Paul. Le cœur battant, il repoussa rapidement ses couvertures, bondit du lit en jetant un bref regard vers une Scully déjà bien réveillée qui saisit tout de suite son appel. Sans perdre de temps, Dana se leva pour le rejoindre et ils sortirent précipitamment, se heurtant à Keven et Sarah qui accouraient pour prêter mains fortes à Paul.

Mulder, Keven et Sarah savaient qu'il arrivait à Sindy de perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir de télékinésie quand elle était en proie à ses violents cauchemars, mais depuis des mois, elle avait beaucoup progressé dans la maîtrise de cet art. Malheureusement, le stress des attaques et l'épuisement l'avait affaiblie.

Scully ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais Sindy et Paul étaient ses amis et elle souhaitait leur porter secours. Elle ignorait de quelle façon, mais elle était persuadée dans son for intérieur que le moment venu, une idée germerait dans son esprit. Elle accourut donc avec les autres dans la chambre de Paul et Sindy.

À l'intérieur de la pièce, une véritable folie furieuse régnait. Les tiroirs s'ouvraient et se fermaient violemment, des feuilles de papier volaient dans tous les sens, le lit se déplaçait de droite à gauche en raclant bruyamment le plancher.

_**« J'ai la curieuse impression de me retrouver dans le film d'Exorciste »**_, se dit Scully affolée.

Cependant, tout cela n'était pas l'œuvre du diable, c'était l'œuvre de Sindy.

Paul qui s'efforçait de maintenir la jeune fille était pâle comme un drap. Constatant que leur ami, fou d'angoisse, semblait sur le point de craquer, Keven et Mulder s'empressèrent de venir l'aider.

Terrifiée, le souffle court, Sindy se débattait violemment comme si elle tentait d'échapper à quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle devait se battre pour les empêcher de prendre Vickie.

Pendant que les trois hommes la retenait solidement par les bras et les jambes, Paul essayait de la rassurer, mais la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas. C'était comme si un mur séparait son esprit du monde réel. Puis, elle devint toute chaude. Angoissé, Paul sentit que la température de la jeune fille montait dangereusement.

- **Elle est brûlante de fièvre, Fox,** s'écria-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- **Je sais**, lança Mulder d'un ton inquiet. **Elle réagit exactement comme à l'époque ou Dan et moi étions venus te chercher afin que tu nous aides à la ramener parmi nous.**

Sarah qui suivait depuis le début la conversation entre Mulder et Paul écarquilla des yeux affolés et regarda tour à tour Dana et ses trois camarades toujours occupés à maintenir Sindy qui se débattait comme une forcenée. N'en pouvant plus, elle gémit et s'écria d'un ton strident :

- **Je suis sûre qu'elle ne rêve pas!** fit elle en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

Souhaitant la rassurer, Keven leva vivement la tête pour répliquer quelque chose, mais un solide coup de genou dans l'abdomen interrompit son élan. Le souffle coupé, il grommela de douleur et se plia en deux sous l'effet du choc. Par la suite, ce fut au tour de Mulder d'être terrassé. Pris par surprise, il attrapa un coup de coudre dans l'estomac. Il s'effondra en poussant un cri de souffrance et heurta durement le plancher près du lit.

Pendant ce temps, Paul qui encerclait toujours Sindy de ses bras la souleva et l'appuya contre son torse. Elle lutta pour s'enfuir et lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans les testicules. Aussitôt, le jeune homme gémit et tomba à genou, ses mains protégeant son organe meurtri des pulsions douloureuses qui lui faisaient voir nombre d'étoiles et voilaient son regard gris.

« _**Elle a peur**_! » se dit-il dans un éclair. Il voulut se redresser pour attraper Sindy, mais à son grand désespoir, il en fut incapable. La douleur le paralysait toujours.

Le visage inondé de larmes, Sindy sanglota et courut se recroqueviller contre le mur.

Prisonnière d'un monde onirique et cauchemardesque, la jeune fille s'était incarnée dans le corps d'une enfant.

«_** Assise sur un radeau près de Vickie, les deux fillettes se sentirent violemment secouées par une mer déchaînée et s'agrippèrent désespérément aux planches de la fragile embarcation. Sindy remarqua alors que leur radeau avait la forme d'un pentacle conçu pour les protéger des entités maléfiques qui s'attaquaient à elles. Sous l'océan en furie, elle perçut l'ombre d'un troupeau de monstres marins. Ils tournaient autour de leur minuscule bateau comme des requins affamés, attendant le moment de s'emparer des fillettes pour les entraîner dans leur monde infernal. Terrifiée, Sindy regarda Vickie par delà l'épais brouillard salin. Celui-ci lui brûlait les yeux et voilait son regard. Elle cligna des paupières pour clarifier sa vision et discerner toutes les ombres menaçantes susceptibles de les attaquer.**_

«** Mon Dieu!** s'écria-t-elle avec désespoir. **Protégez-nous des forces du mal** ».

_**Soudain, une étrange pensée enfouie au fond d'elle traversa son esprit.**_

« _**Qu'importe ce que tu vois, entends ou sens… ne quitte jamais le radeau même si la tempête fait rage. Ta vie et ta santé mentale en dépendent. Satan, lui-même, ne peut franchir cette barrière de protection… à moins que tu ne le laisses entrer. Et crois-moi, cette entité vil et rusée fera tout pour parvenir à ses fins. »**_

« _**Consciente de la véracité de cette mise en garde, Sindy frissonna de terreur. Elle essaya de se ressaisir, mais le temps lui manquait. Tout à coup, une vague géante les inonda avec force, tentant de les arracher à leur maigre protection. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, le vent hurla avec violence et le tonnerre claqua sans discontinuer. Comme des relents d'égout un jour de canicule, les deux enfants perçurent dans l'air une odeur de putréfaction. Terrifiées, elles s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre. Puis soudain, un étrange sifflement attira leur regard en direction de la proue. Et c'est alors qu'elles l'aperçurent entre deux eaux. Une silhouette diffuse, énorme, noire, puant le mal, avec des yeux jaunes lançant des étincelles dans cette nuit sombre de tempête. Masse informe et déléitère qui palpitait sourdement. Mon Dieu! C'était le Mal Incarné. Inhumain… Issu d'un autre plan d'existence. D'ailleurs… D'un ailleurs terrible… La monstrueuse silhouette fixa les enfants cruellement.**_

_**Fascinées, les deux fillettes ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de cette ignoble créature. Elle les captivait, les dominait, les entraînait à la périphérie de leur radeau.**_

- **Au secours! hurla désespérément Sindy. Mon Dieu! Aidez-nous! Force universelle de la Lumière, je fais appel à vous!**

_**Le cri désespéré de la jeune fille s'évanouit dans la nuit orageuse. Et tout à coup, elle vit la chose se métamorphoser sous son regard horrifié.**_

_**Fondant en coulées lépreuses, rugueuses et putrides, l'énergie démoniaque de l'entité se mit à croître, palpiter, suinter comme mille plaies hideuses. Puis, de cette chose invertébrée et palpitante, se forma une bouche qui bavait sur des crocs jaunes et acérés. Un sourire dément étira la chair de ses lèvres noires et visqueuses qui s'ouvrirent, dégageant une puanteur d'enfer. La bouche toujours ouverte, l'entité hurla d'une voix d'outre-tombe les noms de Sindy et Vickie et planta ses griffes sur les bords de leur minuscule radeau ballotté par les eaux déchaînées. Fascinée, Vickie se dressa et tenta de toucher la bête.**_

_**Aussitôt, la « petite Sindy » tendit son bras et agrippa sa protégée contre son gré.**_

_**Prises d'une terreur sans nom, Vickie qui luttait pour reprendre ses sens se serra contre sa « gardienne ». Malheureusement, l'entité continuait d'exercer sur Vickie un ascendant puissant. Refusant de céder, Sindy s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à l'enfant. Puis soudain, elle sentit un déchirement inexorable au moment où Vickie lui fut presque arrachée. La fillette se débattait ferme et rampait vers la bête. Mais chaque fois Sindy l'en empêchait même si elle ressentait que ses forces diminuaient. Se moquant d'elle, l'entité éclata d'un rire hideux pendant que son regard démoniaque hypnotisait Vickie. Envoûtée, l'enfant dont les forces croissaient de plus en plus se débattit sauvagement pour se libérer de l'étreinte de fer de sa « gardienne » qui la serrait contre elle avec l'énergie du désespoir ».**_

« **Grand-mère!** » hurla encore Sindy d'une voix suraiguë et affolée. « **Je t'en prie! Aide-moi!** »

_**Malgré la terreur qui paralysait son esprit, la jeune fille perçut tout de même l'écho d'une voix qui lui souffla :**_

« **- Fais appel à tes guides de Lumière, ma chérie. Tu n'es pas seule ».**

_**Le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, Sindy s'exécuta et pria -**_** comme sa grand-mère le lui****avait enseigné jadis**_** - l'énergie de la terre, du ciel, des eaux et du feu. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent qui lui parurent aussi longue que l'éternité. Puis soudain, l'horrible créature perdit de sa substance et devint une masse confuse et tremblotante. Folle de rage, elle rugit de dépit et commença à reculer…**_

Au moment même où se déroulait ce féroce combat dans l'esprit de Sindy, Sarah s'occupait de soigner Mulder, Keven et Paul qui se remettaient peu à peu des coups reçus. Heureusement pour eux, Dana avait établi un solide plan de secours pour aider son amie à revenir dans leur monde.

Bien déterminée à la sortir de sa prison, elle s'avança lentement vers Sindy. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de la toucher, son esprit lui projeta une étrange image qui la laissa perplexe et effrayée.

« _**Enfermée à l'intérieur d'une pièce blanche et froide, Scully vit son corps allongé sur une table d'examen. Au-dessus d'elle, une lumière éclatante l'obligea à cligner des yeux. Un long frisson de terreur la parcourut lorsqu'elle remarqua dans un brouillard flou des visages grotesques n'ayant rien d'humain qui la regardait comme un objet d'étude. Les membres coincés par différentes sondes, elle aperçut avec effroi une silhouette qui préparait une seringue. Puis, l'ombre attendit quelques secondes avant d'enfoncer la fine aiguille dans la chair tendre de son bras. Une vague de douleur l'envahit. Terrifiée devant son impuissance, Dana sentit des mains fouiller à l'intérieur de son corps. Elles lui enlevait quelque chose, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait se débattre. Paralysée et sans défense, elle ressentait que d'autres femmes partageaient son espace. Malgré son état comateux, elle avait l'impression que ces étranges créatures l'avait amenée dans une salle de test pour lui faire dieu sait quoi. Désespérée et souffrant le martyr, Dana s'efforça d'appeler à l'aide, mais elle n'avait aucune force. La douleur qu'elle éprouvait était si intense qu'elle crut sa dernière heure venue. Puis soudain, elle remarqua une jeune fille qui la regardait avec compassion. Sa main légère se déposa sur son front et elle l'entendit qui lui murmurait à l'oreille :**_

« - _**Tu ne mourras pas, Dana car tu es une battante.**_ »

Réconfortée par cette douce présence, Dana ressentit une énergie nouvelle l'habiter. Et c'est ainsi, se souvint-elle, qu'en puisant dans cette force, elle survécut à cette épreuve. »

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Scully sortit de sa rêverie et eut soudain la certitude que la jeune fille l'ayant réconfortée dans cette bribe de souvenir était Sindy. Bien décidée à lui rendre l'appareil, Dana s'approcha de son amie qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Assise en tailleur sur le sol et le dos appuyé au mur, ses bras entouraient ses genoux qu'elle avait relevés contre sa poitrine pendant qu'elle sanglotait faiblement.

Avec précaution, Dana vint s'asseoir près de Sindy. Puis doucement, elle tendit sa main et caressa ses cheveux d'un geste rassurant sans prêter attention aux regards anxieux que lui jetaient Sarah, Mulder, Keven et Paul. Totalement concentrée sur son amie, Scully murmura d'une voix vibrante de tendresse et de compassion :

- **Reviens, Sindy! Ta place est auprès de nous. Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai cru mourir? Tu m'as réconfortée et fais don de tes énergies. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te souffler ma force,** fit-elle, des larmes perlant de ses yeux et coulant lentement sur ses joues. Elle ne s'en soucia guère. Ce qui comptait, c'était l'amitié sincère qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre.

Puis, prenant le visage de Sindy entre ses mains, Scully la regarda droit dans les yeux et s'écria d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

«** Je t'en prie, Sindy! Fais un effort et sort de ce cauchemar. Tu es la seule à posséder la clé de cette prison illusoire. Vickie va bien. Elle est en sécurité. Et tous, autant que nous sommes, nous t'aimons et nous avons besoin de toi. Alors, au nom de notre amitié, reviens-nous… maintenant!** conclut-elle, retenant en vain un sanglot.

Un bref moment s'écoula, laissant place à un lourd silence dans la pièce. Puis brusquement, Sindy sursauta en poussant un cri de terreur.

Soulagée, Dana qui n'avait cessé de scruter le visage de son amie remarqua une lueur de conscience qui éclairait ses yeux pairs. Dieu Merci! Elle sortait enfin de son horrible cauchemar.

Déboussolée, Sindy jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Puis soudain, elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Dana. Émue, Scully la caressa gentiment comme une grande sœur soucieuse du bien-être de sa cadette.

-** Ça va aller, Cinnie. C'est fini. Calme-toi,** fit-elle en la serrant doucement contre sa poitrine. Désireuse de réconforter son amie, elle la berça dans ses bras.

Blottie contre elle, Sindy s'apaisa. Puis, d'une voix tremblante, elle trouva la force de demander :

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?**

**- Et bien… Tu as fait un cauchemar,** répondit Scully avec douceur en continuant de la caresser.

- **De plus , j'ajouterais que tu nous as causé une sacrée frousse, **dit Mulder en roulant des yeux**. Mais sûrement pas autant que Paul quand il a reçu ton coup de pied dans les couilles. Notre toubib est peut-être même « hors d'usage à l'heure actuelle ».**

Prêt à accueillir les cris de protestation de sa victime, Mulder dissimula un sourire et lança un clin d'œil moqueur à Paul. Aussitôt, il remarqua dans le regard de celui-ci une expression où se disputait reproche et humour. C'est pourquoi il ne fut guère étonné lorsque le « **_toubib_** » en question lui riposta à brûle pourpoint :

- **Bip! Bip! Vieux… Laisse-moi m'arranger avec mes couilles, veux-tu?**

Puis, Paul se leva avec précaution en inspirant longuement. La douleur était encore aiguë mais supportable. Sindy ne l'avait pas manqué quand elle l'avait frappé, mais au moins elle était sortie de cet enfer. Pour lui, cela seul comptait. Doucement, le jeune homme s'approcha de Sindy et Dana et les entoura de ses bras en poussant un léger soupir.

« **Merci, Dana, de me l'avoir ramenée**, lui souffla-t-il en l'embrassant affectueusement sur la joue. **Je te promets qu'un jour je te revaudrai ça ».**

Contrairement à son habitude, Scully rougit de plaisir et se racla la gorge pour dissimuler la vague d'émotion fort agréable qui la soulevait toute entière.

- **Il n'y a pas de quoi, Paul**, rétorqua-t-elle légèrement intimidée. **C'était tout naturel. Toi et Sindy, vous êtes mes amis.**

Lorsqu'elle entendit cette remarque, Sindy eut un faible sourire. C'était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Maintenant, Dana était des leurs pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Sindy l'avait immédiatement compris peu de temps avant de s'endormir en captant dans l'esprit de son amie le moment où Mulder lui avait offert de se retirer. Mais Dana avait refusé son offre, choisissant de rester avec eux. Et pour cela, Sindy lui en était profondément reconnaissante.

- **Dis donc, Sindy,** lança tout à coup Keven d'un ton espiègle. **En passant… Savais-tu que tu que tu avais un sacré crochet?**

**- Pardon ?**

La jeune femme ne comprenait rien. Elle était encore déboussolée.

« **Je ne saisis pas ce que tu veux dire, Keven. Je crois que j'en ai perdu un bout ».**

**- Ne l'écoute pas, Sindy,** répliqua Sarah. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son joli visage. **Tu connais Keven. Il disjoncte.**

**- En effet. Elle a raison, Sindy. Je disjoncte. De toute manière, ce qui importe, c'est que tu sois revenue parmi nous et que tu te sentes mieux.**

**- Merci, Kevy,** souffla Sindy émue.

Maladroitement, elle tenta de se lever, mais Dana et Paul l'en empêchèrent.

- **Attends, Sindy!** lui conseilla Dana. **Laisse le temps à ton organisme de se remettre. Détends-toi et respire profondément.**

Docile, Sindy suivit le conseil de Scully. Son cauchemar étant toujours présent dans son esprit, elle ne se sentait pas prête à en parler tout de suite. C'était trop affreux. Désirant se laver de cette impression de saleté qui lui collait à l'âme, elle murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- **Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.**

**- Pas de problème,** **Sindy**, répliqua Paul dont l'oreille traînait. **Je m'offre comme volontaire. Mais auparavant, je suggère du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde. Cela nous aidera à nous remettre.**

Tout le monde approuva cette délicieuse idée.

Aussitôt, Keven et Sarah se proposèrent pour préparer les breuvages tandis que Mulder, Scully et Paul commençaient à ranger la chambre en fouillis.

Lorsqu'elle vit ses amis s'activer à remettre la chambre en ordre, Sindy sentit sa gorge se nouer. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillit et inonda son être. Elle déglutit péniblement et s'efforça de ravaler ses larmes.

S'apercevant de son malaise, Dana, Paul et Mulder délaissèrent leurs tâches et la rejoignirent afin de la consoler. Puis, Paul en profita pour serrer ses mains entre les siennes. La regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui lança d'une voix douce :

- **Écoute, ma chérie. Tu n'es aucunement responsable de ce qui vient de se passer. Rappelle-toi! On a déjà vécu cela et nous nous en sommes sortis. Une fois de plus, sois confiante. Je suis convaincu que nous réussirons à traverser cette épreuve,** fit-il en jetant un regard entendu à Mulder et Scully qui l'approuvèrent.

" **Et maintenant, je serais heureux de voir un sourire illuminer ton visage. D'accord? »**

Les larmes ruisselant encore sur ses joues, Sindy fit un effort pour lui sourire.

" **Tu es belle, mon cœur"**, lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

La chaleur de son souffle lui chatouilla le cou et provoqua en elle une pluie de sensations délicieuses qui parcourut son corps. Intimidée par cet éveil qui la prenait de court, Sindy demeura silencieuse.

N'étant pas nés de la dernière pluie, Mulder et Scully se dévisagèrent, comprenant que leurs deux amis devaient rester seuls pour discuter. Alors, d'un geste rempli de délicatesse, Fox entoura les épaules de Dana et l'attira doucement vers lui en prétextant que Sarah et Keven les attendaient pour distribuer les chocolats chauds. Guidés par leur intuition, les deux agents s'éclipsèrent, laissant le jeune couple à leur intimité.

Nichée entre les bras de Paul, Sindy fut soudain frappée par un pressentiment. Sous le choc, elle déclara en bloc :

- **Écoute, Paul… Une intime conviction me dit que tu dois aller voir Vickie et Ellie à la réserve Navajo, demain. Mais tu devras faire ce voyage sans moi.**

Sur ces mots qui sonnaient un peu trop comme une mise en garde à son goût, le jeune homme hésita et fronça les sourcils. Un léger pli à la commissure de ses lèvres et de son front trahissait l'inquiétude qu'il s'efforçait de contenir. Il aurait aimé que Sindy l'accompagnât là-bas, mais il savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, c'était sûrement pour des raisons de sécurité. Il soupira. Il avait hâte de revoir les deux femmes de sa vie réunies sous le même toit. Comprenant ce qu'il éprouvait, Sindy pressa la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et murmura :

- **Je sais, mon ange… Moi aussi…**

La gorge serrée par l'angoisse, Paul hocha la tête en silence. Puis, désireux de se rendre utile, il offrit à Sindy de lui faire couler un bain.

- **Et pendant que tu te relaxeras**, lui déclara-t-il en l'observant avec insistance, **ton médecin personnel te fera un massage digne de ce nom. Après cela, ma chère, je te garantis que tu dormiras comme un bébé. Parole de toubib!**

Amusée par son ton ferme, Sindy lui caressa la joue.

- **Bonne idée, docteur,** approuva-t-elle, tentant de maîtriser les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait. **Et pour terminer cette nuit dans une ambiance plus calme, je propose que nous dormions au salon. Je purifierai la chambre et la nettoierai de ces mauvaises ondes, demain.**

**- C'est d'accord,** déclara Paul. Il l'observa avec tendresse. **Et maintenant, jeune dame, si tu me laissais prendre les choses en main?**

Les traits tirés par l'épuisement, Sindy lui sourit tandis qu'il l'aidait à se lever. Puis soudain, une expression interrogative se dessina sur le visage mutin de la jeune fille. Elle eut un court instant d'hésitation avant de se lancer à l'eau :

- **Paul?…**

**- Hum… Oui, ma puce?**

**- Et bien…**

Gênée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander, elle s'interrompit une fraction de seconde. Une remarque lancée par Mulder lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers Paul et poursuivit d'un air faussement innocent :

« **Et bien**… reprit-elle d'emblée, **je voudrais savoir… si c'est vrai que je t'ai mis « hors d'usage » en me débattant tout à l'heure?**

Étonné par cette question pour le moins inattendue, Paul écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire.

« _**Quand le processus se met en branle,**_ songea-t-il dans un éclair, _**terreur et fou rire ne font qu'un. Une fois de plus, ce cher Mulder a bien raison ».**_

Puis, riant toujours, Paul se racla la gorge tout en la déshabillant effrontément du regard et finit par articuler:

- **Cinnie!… Je te le jure! Avant que tu me mettes « hors d'usage » comme tu dis, les poules auront des dents.**

Embarrassée, la jeune femme rougit et s'empressa de changer de sujet.

- **Bon! Je crois que je vais aller boire mon chocolat chaud tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'un remontant.**

**- Pas de problème,** la taquina Paul qui lisait dans son jeu. **Mais n'oublie pas!… La séance de massage dans la baignoire est une prescription obligatoire de ton médecin.**

-** Et bien**… capitula Sindy en réprimant un sourire, **puisqu'il en est ainsi, je ne peux que m'incliner, docteur.**

Puis, d'un mouvement imperceptible, elle détourna ses yeux pairs vers Mulder et Scully et les observa avec une attention discrète. Leurs regards s'arrimaient l'un dans l'autre tandis qu'ils disposaient les tasses fumantes et chocolatées sur la table. Le processus suivait toujours son cours. Soulagée, Sindy fit un petit signe de connivence vers Paul qui lui jeta un regard rassurant.

« _**Ne t'en fais pas, Cinnie,**_ lui disait ses yeux gris. _**Le processus continue exactement comme il se doit. Et même si Fox et Dana ne se l'avouent pas consciemment, ils ne peuvent échapper à leur destin puisque comme toi et moi, ils s'appartiennent. »**_

En accord avec cet échange silencieux, Sindy soupira. Alors, Paul lui encercla la taille et la guida vers la cuisine. Les « **Tigres** » discutaient tranquillement autour de la table. Constatant que son équilibre était encore précaire, Paul lui tira une chaise et l'aida à s'asseoir. Puis songeur, il caressa sa joue et décida de lui faire un massage thérapeutique. « _**Cela l'aidera à retrouver ses énergies** _», lui souffla son intuition. « _**D'ailleurs, nous en avons tous besoin, et cela doit se faire dans les plus brefs délais** _». Puis, mû par une étrange impulsion, Paul leva les yeux et fut surpris de s'apercevoir que Mulder et Scully le dévisageait avec insistance comme s'ils lisaient dans ses pensées.

Après avoir terminé son doctorat en médecine, Paul avait décidé de se perfectionner en étudiant un certain nombre de techniques chinoises. Aujourd'hui, le temps était venu de d'utiliser cet art. Il s'éclipsa vers la salle de bain et une fois sur place, il sortit des bougies et des huiles essentielles dont la propriété de détente n'était plus à prouver. Déterminé à offrir ce bien-être à Sindy et ses amis, il disposa son matériel et plusieurs autres bougies dans des endroits stratégiques. Bientôt, ses efforts furent récompensés par un parfum apaisant qui embauma toutes les pièces de la maison.

Alors que Paul était sur le point de terminer son œuvre, Mulder, Scully, Keven, Sarah et Sindy savouraient leur chocolat chaud dans une belle ambiance de camaraderie fraternelle. Intriguée par le sentiment d'appartenance qui l'animait de plus en plus et la rapprochait de ce groupe, Scully ne put s'empêcher de les regarder. Et soudain, elle éprouva une puissante affection pour chacun d'eux. Puis, avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle se surprit à leur déclarer :

- **Vous savez? Vous êtes un groupe extraordinaire et je suis heureuse que vous m'acceptiez parmi vous.**

Touchés par ce qu'elle venait de leur affirmer, Sindy et Mulder lui sourirent avec tendresse. Puis, prenant la parole, Sindy lui rétorqua gravement :

- **Mais c'est normal, Dana, puisque tu es des nôtres. Et tu peux être certaine que ta présence ici nous est très précieuse.**

**- Je suis tout à fait d'accord,** approuva Fox en lui souriant avec une chaleur telle que Scully, les joues en feu, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Ému par sa vulnérabilité qu'elle osait enfin leur démontrer, Mulder lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Il était fier de constater que sa collègue habituellement solitaire s'intégrait si bien dans leur groupe et il estimait avec joie que cet abandon de sa part était bon signe.

Tout à coup, Fox se sentit envahi par une impression de bien-être qui l'intrigua. Un arôme agréable flottait dans l'air et inspirait le calme.

-** On dirait bien que ce cher Paul devient de plus en plus zen**, sourit-il, une lueur espiègle dans ses prunelles vertes.

Le groupe pouffa de rire tandis que Sindy, les yeux brillants d'étoiles, murmurait comme pour elle-même :

- **Raison de plus pour moi d'aimer cet homme**.

- **Exact, ma chérie**, lança Paul d'un ton taquin en se dirigeant vers elle pour lui voler un baiser.

Flatté, il lui jeta un large sourire.

" **Je suis sortit juste au bon moment, on dirait bien**", souffla-t-il contre sa joue.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de rougir comme une gamine.

Dana et Mulder de même que Sarah et Keven échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. À leur avis, Paul et Sindy formaient un couple vraiment mignon et c'était plaisant de les voir évoluer. Après tout, cela ne faisait guère longtemps que Sindy s'était engagée dans une vie commune avec Paul et Vickie.

- **Votre bain est prêt, mademoiselle**, déclara ingénument le jeune homme en se prosternant devant Sindy. Puis, il lança un clin d'œil comique aux « _**tigres**_ » qui rigolèrent malgré leur fatigue.

- **Alors, si tel est le cas, cher monsieur**, répliqua Sindy d'un ton théâtral, **je vous demande de me conduire à mes appartements.**

Paul ne se fit pas prier. Il tendit sa main vers la jeune fille et l'aida à se lever. Ensuite, il se tourna vers ses compagnons en leur souriant de toutes ses dents.

- **Mesdames… messieurs…** les salua-t-il en soulevant un chapeau imaginaire, **pardonnez-moi, mais je dois vous enlever cette gent dame car un bain de roses l'attend.**

**- Mais faites donc! Faites donc!** répliquèrent les quatre autres en entrant dans le jeu.

Incapables de s'en empêcher, Dana et Fox s'esclaffèrent à l'unisson, libérant les tensions et les frustrations qu'ils avaient accumulé depuis des jours. Puis, avant même que Mulder ne réalisa ce qu'il faisait, il attira Scully dans ses bras et ébouriffa ses cheveux auburn. Un hoquet de surprise franchit les lèvres de Dana. Mulder n'avait guère l'habitude de se montrer si familier avec elle lors d'une enquête, mais sous le regard chaleureux de son partenaire, elle sut que leur fin de nuit serait plus reposante que le début.

Profitant de la crise d'hilarité de ses compagnons, Paul s'inclina en leur souhaitant aimablement bonne nuit. Et galamment, il entraîna la maîtresse de ces lieux vers son bain de roses car l'heure de la véritable relaxation était enfin venue.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de bain, Sindy resta bouche bée sous l'effet de la stupéfaction. Et d'un ton émerveillé, elle parvint enfin à s'exclamer :

- **Mon Dieu! Tu as fait un travail magnifique, Paul.**

Elle balaya la pièce de ses prunelles océanes et remarqua qu'il avait savamment disposés des bougies partout dans la salle de bain. Un parfum léger les enveloppait comme un doux cocon, les inspirant à s'abandonner en toute quiétude.

Heureux de sa réaction, Paul sourit.

- **Prends le temps de te préparer et appelle-moi dès que tu seras prête, mon ange.**

Émue de son attention, Sindy hocha timidement la tête. Garçon manqué depuis l'enfance - tout comme sa grande amie, Dana - elle s'était toujours montrée de tempérament espiègle. Ce trait de caractère constituait chez elle, comme pour Mulder et Scully, une soupape de sécurité car dans leurs métiers d'enquêteurs professionnels , ils se confrontaient souvent à des êtres malfaisants, violents et sans compassion pour autrui. Évidemment, comme ses collègues, cela obligeait la jeune fille à se créer un écran de protection solide. Mais depuis qu'elle partageait sa vie avec Paul, elle expérimentait quelque chose de différent puisque leur relation se situait au niveau du cœur et de l'âme. Et grâce à cela, elle se surprenait à oser apprivoiser sa féminité sans crainte de représailles.

Intimidée, Sindy se remonta les cheveux. Puis, d'une main tremblante, elle retira son pyjama et se plongea lentement dans la baignoire moussante et parfumée.

Inspirant longuement, elle murmura :

- **Tu peux venir, Paul.**

Calme et posée, il entra et lui présenta un coussin de bain.

- **Allonge-toi confortablement, ma chérie**, murmura-t-il derrière sa nuque, provoquant en elle un agréable frisson qui la fit vibrer tout entière. **Et fais-moi confiance. Tout se passera bien. Il suffit que tu te détendes et que tu lâches prise.**

Nerveuse, Sindy hocha la tête. Elle se sentait vulnérable, mais la confiance qu'elle portait à son partenaire s'avéra plus forte. Certes! Paul était son amoureux, mais également son ami le plus cher et elle savait qu'il la traiterait avec déférence. Acceptant enfin de se laisser aller, elle ferma les yeux. Alors, Paul synchronisa sa respiration à la sienne en exerçant de légères pressions de ses doigts experts. Ensuite, il prit soin de masser ses tempes, son cou, ses épaules pour enfin s'étendre sur chaque partie de son corps. Ses mains à la fois fortes et douces savaient rééquilibrer ses zones les plus vulnérables affaiblies par le stress des attaques. Puis graduellement, Paul sentit le corps de sa compagne se détendre et s'abandonner à son touché. Il en fut heureux et ressentit lui-même les bienfaits de la thérapie dans son être. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de terminer, il ralentit la cadence afin de laisser le temps à la jeune fille de réintégrer son corps. Amusé, il remarqua qu'elle ne parvenait pas à quitter la baignoire toute seule. Alors, il l'aida à se lever, la drapa rapidement dans une serviette de bain et lui tendit un pyjama propre qu'elle enfila avec son assistance.

- **Merci, mon ange**, lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix brouillée de sommeil.

Attendri, Paul lui sourit, un sourire d'une extraordinaire douceur qui illumina son visage. Puis, sans souffler mot, il la souleva dans ses bras et la transporta au salon. Soulagé, il remarqua que Sarah et Keven leur avaient préparé le divan lit. Avec précaution, il étendit la jeune femme endormie sur le lit improvisé. Ému par son apparente fragilité, Paul inspira et expira longuement à plusieurs reprises avant de se blottir tout contre elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras, huma son parfum léger et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. Son cœur battait vite. Elle lui semblait innocente et si jeune dans cet état d'abandon. Cela stimulait son besoin de la protéger même s'il savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer très redoutable quand il le fallait. Paul soupira et se retourna sur le dos lorsqu'une puissante vague de désir le submergea, le laissant tremblant. Une envie irrésistible et désespérée d'attirer la jeune fille contre lui et de lui faire l'amour le saisit brutalement.

« _**Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie?**_ songea le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux subitement. _**Est-il possible que je sois sous l'emprise de quelque chose qui accentue ma soif d'elle? »**_

Paul réfléchit.

Depuis leur premier baiser échangé à son anniversaire, il considérait que Sindy avait fait un grand bout de chemin. À chacune des étapes de son apprivoisement, il s'était promis de respecter le rythme de la jeune fille et il entendait bien continuer dans cette voie. Après tout, elle avait accepté de partager sa vie avec lui et Vickie. Et même si pour le moment elle craignait d'expérimenter une relation sexuelle complète, Paul savait que cela viendrait en son temps. Ils s'aimaient. Et malgré sa peur de s'abandonner, il savait qu'elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour se laisser guider dans des zones qui lui étaient encore inconnues. Mais il se devait de continuer à l'apprivoiser en douceur et surtout, de ne rien brusquer.

« **Alors, pourquoi cette nuit éprouvait-il de la difficulté à contrôler la force de son désir? Et pourquoi se sentait-il obnubilé par la crainte profonde d'une séparation définitive avec sa bien-aimée? »**

Tout à coup, il se sentit aspiré dans un autre monde. Une étrange scène défila dans son esprit et le propulsa à une époque si lointaine qu'il fut incapable de la situer. L'angoisse le saisit. Il frissonna pendant que son pouls s'accélérait.

« _**Dans cet ancien monde, son regard fut attiré par un jeune pharaon. Étrangement, il ressentit dans son être sa profonde tristesse pendant qu'il serrait dans ses bras une charmante prêtresse âgée d'une quinzaine d'années.**_

_**Les deux amoureux, habités par une soif qui les dépassaient avaient de plus en plus de mal à résister au feu dévorant de leur passion. Poussé par cette force de vie incontrôlable, l'homme plaqua fermement la délicate prêtresse contre son ample poitrine.**_

_**Dès que ses mains se posèrent sur elle, la jeune prêtresse réagit immédiatement. Tremblante de désir, elle noua ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et ils échangèrent un baiser profond et langoureux. Ils s'aimaient… Ils se désiraient… mais malheureusement la jeune fille n'était pas destinée au jeune homme puisqu'elle avait été élue depuis le berceau à servir sa déesse à qui elle devait respect et obéissance..**_

_**De son côté, le futur pharaon était soumis à la volonté de son père qui le sommait d'épouser une princesse inconnue afin de préserver la prospérité de leur empire. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme maudit son rang. Déchirés, le cœur brisé, les deux amants échangeaient leur baiser d'adieu avant que la vie ne les séparent à jamais.**_

_**Plongé dans cet abîme de douleur, Paul et le jeune pharaon ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il sentit des larmes brûlantes couler sur ses joues, mais cela ne le soulagea pas de ce vide terrible et inhumain qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. »**_

_**« - Reviens-moi, mon aimée! »**_

Le cœur battant, Paul se réveilla en sursaut, réalisant dans son demi sommeil qu'il s'était endormi à son insu. Puis, Une étrange tristesse l'envahit comme un voile grisâtre obscurcissant la pureté d'un ciel limpide. Déboussolé, il se retourna et attira Sindy contre lui. Un rayon de lune éclaira son doux visage. Étonné, il remarqua que tout comme lui, ses joues étaient baignées de larmes.

«_** Demain, je dois absolument parler à Ellie.**_» songea-t-il angoissé.

Il en était certain maintenant. Il se passait quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il se promit d'en discuter rapidement avec Sindy, Mulder et Scully. Une intuition inexplicable l'y poussait.

**Chambre de Scully**

**Samedi : 03 h.42 A.M.**

Dans la chambre d'invitée où séjournait Scully, Mulder qui était demeurer près d'elle afin de veiller sur elle s'agita dans son sommeil. Presque aussitôt, Scully l'imita. Elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement comme si ses émotions se fusionnaient à la souffrance de son partenaire. Puis quelque chose, comme une puissante traction les propulsa dans un univers inconnu.

« _**C'est alors que Fox Mulder se vit combattre au côté d'un jeune chevalier prénommé Malik qui combattait auprès de son frère promu à devenir le nouveau pharaon de l'empire. Proche du jeune chevalier, Mulder ressentait dans son être que Malik et son frère aîné n'étaient pas en accord avec leur père pour remplir les rôles attribués par celui-ci. Malheureusement, les deux hommes n'avaient pas le choix de se soumettre à sa volonté ainsi qu'à celle de leur peuple.**_

_**Cernés par leurs ennemis, Mulder remarqua que les frères se mouvaient avec peine dans ce champ de bataille boueux et nauséabond. Horrifié, il pouvait voir avec eux la flopée de cadavres issus des deux camps. Il sentait la puanteur se dégageant des corps tordus et calcinés. Et sous cette chaleur torride, l'odeur était si forte que les survivants**_

_**courant à ses côtés et hurlant de désespoir avaient du mal à respirer. Pourtant, ces hommes continuaient de se battre avec courage pour sauver leur empire des barbares.**_

_**Soudain, une pluie de flammes déchira le ciel, transperçant de valeureux guerriers qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir cette masse de feu apocalyptique. Plusieurs d'entre eux se transformèrent alors en torches vivantes avant de s'écrouler en hurlant sur le sol fumant.**_

_**Cernés par les flammes, Malek et son frère se regardèrent avec désespoir en réalisant qu'ils vivaient sans doute leur dernier moment. Incapables de s'enfuir, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, utilisant leurs boucliers contre le mur de flammes qui fonçait droit sur eux. Bloqués de toutes parts par les flammes et leurs ennemis, ils étaient pris au piège. Alors que les deux frères se résignaient à mourir, un miracle se** **produisit. À califourchon sur de magnifiques chevaux, deux amazones belles comme le jour se dirigèrent vers eux et firent bondir leurs montures au-dessus de la muraille de flammes qui s'apprêtait à les dévorer.**_

_**Dans son sommeil, Mulder sentit une force inouïe soulever Malek ainsi que son aîné au-dessus des flammes. Ensuite, cette force explosive les propulsa aux pieds des cavalières. Sans souffler mot, les jeunes filles leur tendirent la main. Puis, leurs regards se croisèrent de par et d'autre. La plus jeune, sous sa crinière cuivrée et ses yeux émeraude, dévisageait le futur pharaon avec candeur comme si dans sa courte vie elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de croiser d'hommes faits de chair et de sang. En revanche, l'autre combattante affichait une expression énigmatique quand son regard océan se plongea dans celui de Malek. Aussitôt, Mulder frissonna comme si les émotions éprouvées par Malek devenaient siennes. Incapable de quitter des yeux cette déesse qui faisait battre son cœur, il se sentit fondre en elle lorsqu'elle laissa retomber sa magnifique chevelure auburn jusqu'au creux de ses reins. À la vue de tant de beauté, il resta bouche bée et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il sut qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé, son âme sœur, sa moitié, celle qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps, celle pour qui il était prêt à donner sa vie sans hésiter. Il était sien. Elle était sienne. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire puisque les dieux en avaient décidé ainsi malgré l'ombre de la princesse Dianâ, la future épouse imposée par son père.**_

Allongé sur son lit pliant, Mulder réprima un sanglot.

-** Dana!**… **Je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas**, murmura-t-il dans son sommeil.

Les yeux clos, Scully gémit et s'agita. Puis, sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle chercha la main de son partenaire.

- **Jamais je ne te laisserai, Mulder,** souffla-t-elle, des larmes glissant sur ses joues.

Comme s'il sentait sa détresse, Fox saisit sa main. Puis, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Rassurés par ce doux contact, Fox et Dana se calmèrent et leur sommeil redevint paisible.

Le processus ou quoi que ce soit d'autres continuait de prendre de l'ampleur et Dana Scully ne tarderait pas à en expérimenter les implications, non seulement dans sa carrière, mais également dans sa vie personnelle.

**À SUIVRE.**..

**Des questions? Des commentaires? Que croyez-vous que "l'Univers" trame pour Scully? Mulder, Sindy et Paul en sauraient-ils plus que l'on ne le croit sur notre Scully nationale et son rôle dans le groupe des Tigres?**

**Comme toujours, vos théories sont les bienvenues dans ce valeureux monde de X Files...**

**France qui vous salue et merci encore d'être là. À bientôt et au plaisir du relire :)**


	21. Une visite à la réserve Navajo

**Notes à Myriam, Frenchnuts : Tout d'abord, bonsoir à vous, Mimi et Frenchnuts et merci de continuer à me lire et me commenter avec tant d'assiduité. Sachez que de lire vos questionnements par rapport à cette fic X Files me fait toujours beaucoup de bien et me motive à continuer. Frenchnuts... J'espère que tes problèmes d'accessibilité à ton compte se résorberont bientôt si ce n'est pas déjà fait. En tous les cas, tiens-moi au courant. Et toi Mimi, ma belle cousine adorée... Quand publieras-tu enfin ta prochaine histoire dans nos différents espaces. J'ai hâte de lire ça et d'autres personnes que je connais aussi.**

**Sur ce, mes chères amies et lecteurs invisibles, **je vous laisse** à ce dernier chapitre et dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez... Au plaisir de vous revoir la binette très bientôt. :0)  
><strong>

**Visite à la Réserve Navajo**

**Lot de Paul et Sindy**

**Samedi : 9h.48 A.M.**

Sur le point de partir à la réserve Navajo, Paul, Sarah et Keven discutaient avec Mulder, Scully et Sindy de leur plan d'enquête afin d'en apprendre davantage sur Cathy, sa famille et les nombreux mystères qui les entouraient. Comme le temps leur était compté, les trois agents les raccompagnèrent à leurs voitures en approfondissant les derniers détails.

Souhaitant revenir avant l'attaque qui risquait de se produire en fin d'après-midi, Paul décida de prendre son véhicule. Cependant, Keven et Sarah lui suggérèrent de partir ensemble pour des raisons de sécurité.

« - **On ne sait jamais ce qui nous pend au bout du nez** », dit Sarah sur un ton prophétique.

Mulder qui observait leur groupe depuis le réveil se tourna alors vers Scully et plongea ses yeux verts dans les yeux bleus de sa collègue. Puis, d'un geste presque sensuel, il l'attira vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- **Depuis ce matin, je constate que Paul ne semble pas du tout dans son assiette.**

-** Oui, j'ai remarqué,** lui souffla Scully. **Il a l'air triste et inquiet.**

- **Dans le contexte actuel, je le comprends. Il n'a pas envie de partir et de se séparer de Sindy trop longtemps. Et en même temps, il se fait du soucis pour Vickie. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.**

**- Tu penses à un phénomène surnaturel, Mulder ?**

**- Peut-être.**

Mulder ne pouvait en dire plus pour l'instant car il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer sa pensée. Mais il avait noté de subtils changements dans les comportements de Sindy et Paul ce matin. Leur façon de se regarder et de se toucher semblait plus intense que d'habitude, presque électrique. C'était comme si une force remontait à la surface de leur être et se décuplait pour les attirer irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre. Une espèce d'énergie passionnelle qui les dépassait semblait tournoyer autour d'eux et les projeter dans un vortex qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler. Et Fox ressentait aussi l'influence de cette puissance croître en lui, surtout lorsque ses yeux croisaient ceux de Dana. Alors là, une magistrale envie de se noyer dans ses prunelles océanes l'animait, provoquant une étrange impression de déjà vécu. Pressentant qu'il y avait du surnaturel là-dessous, il ignorait toutefois de quel phénomène il s'agissait. Pour cela, il eut été souhaitable qu'il puisse en parler à Dana, Sindy et Paul, mais hélas le temps leur manquait. D'un geste trahissant son agitation nerveuse, Mulder se passa la main dans les cheveux, ce qui les ébouriffa davantage.

Les six amis se disaient au-revoir lorsque Sindy se rappela brusquement qu'elle devait offrir un talisman de protection à Vickie. Aussitôt, elle sprinta vers la maison. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et pénétra dans son « _**home**_ » de méditation. Habituellement, personne n'y avait accès sans sa permission. Cet espace lui appartenait d'office. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers une vieille malle en bois de chêne qui était appuyée contre le mur à sa gauche. Lentement, elle s'avança et ouvrit le lourd couvercle. Le cœur battant, elle retint sa respiration et fouilla à l'intérieur en quête de ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle le dénicha enfin. Puis rapidement, la jeune fille prépara un sac pour Vickie et rejoignit Paul qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler d'un œil attentif. Avec émotion, il remarqua soudain qu'elle s'était nattée les cheveux. Il la trouva si mignonne ainsi que son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il poussa un léger soupir pendant qu'elle lui tendait le sac de voyage de Vickie en lui souriant affectueusement. Il lui sourit à son tour.

« _**Il a l'air fatigué et c'est à cause de moi,**_ » songea-t-elle avec tristesse. Puis, s'efforçant de se donner bonne contenance, elle rétorqua d'une voix douce :

- **Chéri, j'ai préparé ce sac de voyage pour Vickie et j'aimerais que tu lui remettes cela dès que tu la verras,** fit-elle en enlevant prestement l'amulette qu'elle portait autour de son cou. Ses yeux émeraudes se remplirent de détermination pendant qu'elle tendait à Paul le précieux bijou. **Jure-moi de lui faire porter cette amulette dès que tu la verras. Elle la protégera.** Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre d'un ton ému. **Promets-moi aussi de lui dire que je l'aime très fort, qu'elle me manque et que je continuerai de la visiter toutes les nuits dans ses rêves. Tu veux bien lui dire tout cela, mon ange?**

- **Je te le promets**, déclara solennellement Paul en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse.

À son tour, ses yeux gris accrochèrent ceux de Sindy. Il l'attira contre lui, savourant le moment où son esprit se fusionna au sien. Fascinée par son regard qui la tenait captive, Sindy n'arrivait plus du tout à bouger dans la douce prison de ses bras qui l'encerclaient. Puis, bizarrement, elle perçut que leurs corps tremblaient d'extase alors que leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme et que leurs âmes se mélangeaient dans une apothéose parfaite.

Hélas, le moment du départ arriva beaucoup trop vite. Paul et Sindy avaient du mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Tenaillés par l'étrange conviction que l'heure de se dire "**_adieu_"** approchait, ils s'efforçaient de reculer cet instant angoissant. Puis, incapable de résister à cette souffrance viscérale, Paul qui tenait toujours sa compagne dans ses bras la plaqua contre sa poitrine et lui saisit le menton avec fermeté. Le souffle court, il la dévisagea avec une intensité telle que la jeune fille sentit d'agréables frissons parcourir tout son corps. Et, comme une vague déferlante le soulevant corps et âme, Paul perçut la force fulgurante de son désir monter en lui et l'envahir délicieusement. Le trouble que manifestait Sindy au contact de sa virilité l'excita. Et plutôt que d'effleurer ses lèvres d'un doux baiser, il les captura avec violence et l'embrassa goulûment à pleine bouche. Ne pouvant résister à cette force primitive, Sindy s'abandonna dans les bras de son amoureux et lui rendit son baiser.

« - **Mon aimée. Retrouve-moi ce soir, dans les catacombes, à minuit précise.** » entendit-elle murmurer au tréfonds de son âme.

Surprise, celle-ci écarquilla les yeux.

- **Chéri…** souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. **Je crois que nos âmes tentent de nous faire parvenir un message capitale et j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu en parles à Ellie lorsque tu la verras.**

Le feu de l'émotion faisait trembler la voix de la jeune fille tandis que ses yeux tirant maintenant vers le bleu saphir brillaient de larmes contenus.

- **J'y pensais justement**, soupira Paul la gorge nouée. **À mon avis, peut-être que Ellie m'expliquera que cette force d'attraction que nous ressentons actuellement découle d'un passé lointain que toi et moi ne pouvons identifier.**

" _**Fox et Dana, non plus, d'ailleurs...** _", songea-t-il brusquement, incapable de déterminer d'où lui provenait cette pensée soudaine.

- **Mais pourquoi cette souffrance?** s'écria faiblement Sindy, les larmes coulant maintenant à flots sur ses joues satinées. **Pourquoi ton frère? Pourquoi ma sœur? Et pourquoi NOUS? J'ai l'impression que nous sommes « tous » sur le point de nous dire « Adieu. » Et mon âme est triste à en mourir. Je t'en prie, mon ange,** le supplia-t-elle sans réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. **Reviens-moi vite.**

- **Je te le promets,** lui souffla Paul gravement. **Et toi, jure-moi d'être prudente, ma chérie, et de bien veiller sur Dana et Fox. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je sens qu'une discussion entre nous quatre serait appropriée à mon retour. Mais auparavant, je voudrais être près de toi avant que...**

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir ses sanglots. Alors, pour le rassurer, Sindy lui sourit au travers ses larmes et tapota sa hanche pour lui montrer son arme bien campée dans son étui. Paul lui rendit son sourire pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Puis, poussé par une force étrangère qu'il ne s'expliqua jamais, il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa une seconde fois avec une ardeur qui la retourna toute entière. Leur baiser s'approfondit pendant qu'il la serrait contre lui à l'étouffer. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent à regret, conscients que l'heure tournait. Les joues encore baignés de larmes, Paul monta dans son véhicule et tenta de se ressaisir en respirant lentement et profondément. Puis, une dernière fois, il contempla Sindy et lui souffla un baiser de la main. Elle fit de même.

- **Je t'aime, ma chérie!** lui cria-t-il d'une voix rauque de sa fenêtre.

- **Moi aussi, je t'aime,** renchérit-elle, étouffant ses sanglots.

Les yeux brouillés de larmes, Sindy l'entendit démarrer le moteur de la fourgonnette et le véhicule s'éloigna dans un crissement de pneus derrière la voiture de Keven et Sarah. Immobile, la jeune fille laissa errer son regard jusqu'à ce que les deux voitures disparaissent à l'horizon.

« _**Il me manque déjà** _», songea-t-elle tristement.

Mulder et Scully qui suivaient la scène depuis le début comprirent - trop bien même - que Sindy avait besoin de leur soutien. Ils se dévisagèrent avec intensité, inconscients que leurs pouls s'accéléraient pendant que leurs regards se rivaient l'un dans l'autre. Puis d'un commun accord, ils rejoignirent la jeune fille éplorée; Fox se plaçant à sa droite et Dana à sa gauche. Échangeant un regard complices, les deux amis lui pressèrent affectueusement les épaules.

- **Ça va aller, Sindy**, la consola Scully d'une voix douce. **Sois confiante. Paul et Vickie te reviendront bientôt.**

**- Dana a raison, grenouille**, renchérit Mulder qui saisissait bien le chagrin qu'éprouvait sa cousine pour l'avoir expérimenté plus d'une fois avant de connaître Scully. **Et je suis certain qu'Ellie saura nous expliquer la provenance de cette énergie qui nous habite depuis quelques temps.**

- **Je l'espère, Fox,** rétorqua Sindy, faisant un visible effort pour se reprendre et maîtriser ses émotions. **Heureusement pour nous, je ressens cette énergie comme une force positive. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, ces jeunes gens semblaient dépassés par cette puissance qui circulait entre eux.**

Saisissant l'ampleur de ses mots, Sindy sursauta. Elle ne comprenait pas encore le sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais une intime conviction l'assurait que son âme lui envoyait un message important. Elle leva les yeux vers Mulder et Scully pour se donner du courage et s'efforça de passer au mode professionnel car l'entrevue avec Cathy approchait.

Aussitôt, Mulder et Scully lui firent un clin d'œil réconfortant.

- **Sois tranquille! Nous sommes prêts,** **Sindy!** lui lança Dana avec détermination, lisant dans ses pensées. **Et maintenant, préparons-nous vite à cette entrevue avec Cathy.**

- **Et on ne lésine pas sur la technologie, les filles!** dit gaiement Mulder. **Non loin d'ici,** i**l y a un point de service de notre bureau de Washington. Nous leur demanderons de nous fournir tout le matériel dont on a besoin.**

- **Bonne idée, Mulder,** approuvèrent Dana et Sindy. **Allons là-bas sur le champ.**

Soulagés de passer enfin à l'action, le trio s'exécuta. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre puisque planait toujours la menace d'une prochaine attaque. Et même si elles ne le démontraient guère, les deux femmes étaient conscientes que celle-ci risquait de leur être fatale.

**Résidence des Davis**

**Samedi : 14 heures P.M.**

Assise devant la table de cuisine de la ferme, Cathy ne semblait nullement consciente des adultes qui l'entouraient lorsque ses parents invitèrent les trois agents à s'asseoir.

- **Comme je vous l'expliquais hier, monsieur Davis**, déclara Sindy en guise d'introduction, **mes collègues et moi croyons que votre fille essaye de nous aider. Et après une analyse poussée, nous pensons même qu'elle cherche à nous dire quelque chose au sujet de la mort des petites filles.**

À ses mots, Bill Davis et son épouse Jessie Gordon frissonnèrent. Ils avaient du mal à encaisser ce que l'agent Cahill venait de leur dire. Se tortillant sur leurs chaises, ils reniflèrent et baissèrent les yeux vers le sol, les épaules voûtées.

- **J'ai dit à la police lorsqu'ils sont venus nous interroger hier que Cathy n'avait jamais approché ces enfants,** grommela Bill Davis d'une voix rauque. **Voyons! ** poursuivit-il en s'adressant aux trois agents. **C'est inconcevable! vous savez bien que ma fille est incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un.**

- **Bien entendu, monsieur Davis**, le rassura doucement Sindy. **C'est pourquoi, les agents Scully, Mulder et moi-même ne pensons pas qu'elle soit responsable de ces morts. En revanche, nous sommes persuadés que Cathy a de bonnes raisons de venir à mon domicile. Le fait qu'elle se soit présentée à plusieurs reprises chez-moi nous fait croire qu'elle essaie de nous communiquer un message d'une grande importance.**

- **Je m'excuse, agent Cahill,** intervint subitement Jessie Gordon de plus en plus mal à l'aise. **Mais à mon avis, cela ne veut rien dire du tout. Cathy ne comprend pas qu'il lui est interdit d'entrer chez les gens comme ça. Et pour ma part, j'ai du mal à la garder enfermée ici.**

Les traits ravagés par l'anxiété, elle regarda les trois agents d'un air coupable.

- **Qu'elle se présente chez vous ne signifie rien, agent Cahill,** reprit Bill. **Depuis des années, je vais la chercher au moins deux fois par jour dans votre quartier. Vous comprenez, elle a joué là toute sa vie.**

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des agents du FBI., le fermier leva son visage vers eux. Son regard hanté croisa ceux de Mulder, Dana et Sindy qui ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir sa douleur. Se ressaisissant avec effort, Sindy désigna Scully et déclara d'un ton professoral :

- **Si vous permettez, monsieur Davis, l'agent Scully qui est médecin va poser quelques questions à Cathy.**

Se composant un visage neutre, Scully sortit son porte-documents, l'ouvrit et montra aux parents de Cathy le dessin que Mulder avait recopié la veille.

- **Est-ce que ce symbole a un sens pour vous?** demanda-t-elle à Bill et Jessie. Manifestant une bonne volonté, les parents de l'enfant se penchèrent lentement pour examiner le dessin. "**Et si oui... **reprit Dana, **pouvez-vous me dire si vous l'avez déjà vu quelque part?… Sur vos terres?… Gravé sur des rochers?… ou sur une pierre?…"**

Le visage pâle, Bill et Jessie lui firent signe que non.

Le regard concentrée, Scully prit tout à coup l'initiative de démarrer son magnétophone pour enregistrer l'entrevue avec Cathy. Aussitôt, Mulder et Sindy sortirent leurs carnets et commencèrent à prendre des notes.

Avec précaution, Dana s'approcha de Cathy qui semblait toujours perdue dans son monde et commença à l'interroger en articulant lentement chacune de ses syllabes. Puis, quand elle sentit qu'elle captait enfin son attention, elle lui montra de nouveau le symbole de Bel.

- **Qu'est-ce que ce signe veut dire, Cathy?** lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton rassurant.

Scully avait posé sa question d'une voix douce et patiemment, elle attendit que sa phrase fasse son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de la petite fille. Puis, après plusieurs secondes, elle formula sa question une seconde fois.

C'était comme si l'anglais était pour Cathy une langue étrangère dont elle ne comprenait que quelques mots, analysa-t-elle rapidement.

Retenant leur souffle, les trois agents attendirent sans sourciller. Puis Cathy répondit, le visage crispé par l'effort. Malheureusement, sa réponse resta incompréhensible.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Cathy?** interrogea Scully. **Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais je n'ai pas saisi ta réponse.**

Cathy parla encore, mais sa phrase demeura hélas incompréhensible. Dana secoua tristement la tête, désespérée de ne pouvoir la comprendre. Alors, Mulder s'approcha d'elle en lui effleurant l'épaule et lui montra le magnétophone portatif. Toujours concentrée, Sindy analysait ce qui se passait tout en prenant des notes. Le magnétophone dans sa main, Dana se pencha vers Cathy et déposa le dessin sur la table. Fascinée par cette image, l'enfant ne proféra plus un son. Puis calmement, elle sourit en caressant amoureusement le monogramme de Bel.

Comprenant qu'il était temps d'agir, Scully regarda les parents de l'enfant et dit rapidement :

- **Donnez-moi quelques minutes. Votre petite fille n'est pas une enfant retardée. Elle me comprend et me répond. J'en suis sûre. Je vais lui poser quelques questions pour établir son Q.I.**

Elle regarda l'enfant et fut frappée par son exquise beauté. Cathy ne ressemblait pas à une enfant anormale. Ses traits étaient lisses et harmonieux. Seuls ses yeux vides suggéraient qu'elle était perdue dans son monde intérieur. Inspirant longuement, Dana rapprocha le magnétophone de Cathy.

- **Comment t'appelles-tu?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et paisible.

La fillette ne réagit pas tout de suite à la question de Dana et continua de fixer le dessin. Puis, au bout d'une minute, elle répondit par de petits cris.

- **Je vais te poser des questions, Cathy,** lui expliqua lentement Dana.** Écoute-moi bien, ma chérie.**

Sur son carnet, Scully nota les questions dans l'ordre où elle les posaient.

**« Combien font 8 346 fois 7 521? »**

Dana s'arrêta et écouta attentivement pendant que Cathy criait encore. C'était un son aigu et inarticulé, mais Scully continua d'une voix douce : « **Quels mois de l'année 2038, le 7 tombera-t-il un mercredi?"**

Une fois de plus, Cathy cria et se tut.

Intrigués, Scully, Mulder et Sindy échangèrent un regard discret, conscients que les enfants autistes étaient capables de véritables exploits intellectuels. Désireuse de connaître les possibilités et les forces de Cathy, Scully poursuivit son interrogatoire pendant cinq autres minutes. Puis, quand elle eut terminé, elle arrêta le magnétophone et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant.

- **Vous appelez ça établir un Q.I.?** s'écria Bill Davis étonné. **Mais agent Scully, aucun enfant normal ne pourrait répondre à de telles questions!**

- **En principe,** répondit Dana. **Mais dans le cas de Cathy, je suis certaine qu'elle a répondu. Écoutez, monsieur Davis… Nous allons étudier l'enregistrement et peut-être arriverons-nous à en tirer quelque chose.**

Puis, Scully se tourna vers Jessie et lui sourit.

« **Merci, madame Gordon, de nous avoir permis de parler à Cathy** ».

Jessie Gordon émit un grognement et lui répondit par un hochement de tête discret.

Comprenant que les parents de Cathy venaient de mettre fin à l'entrevue, les trois agents ne s'attardèrent pas. Ils ramassèrent leurs matériels, remercièrent leurs hôtes et quittèrent la ferme. Leur tâche étant loin d'être terminée, ils devaient maintenant trouver le moyen de déchiffrer les réponses de Cathy avant la prochaine attaque qui risquait de leur faire très mal.

**Résidence de Sindy et Paul**

**Samedi : 15 h.20 P.M .**

- **C'est totalement incompréhensible,** soupira brusquement Mulder en se massant les tempes.

L'apparition de cernes noirs sous ses traits tirés démontraient les effets ravageurs du manque de sommeil. Scully allait certainement lui faire son diagnostique sous peu pensa-t-il, même s'il estimait qu'elle n'en menait guère plus large que lui.

Aussitôt après l'entrevue chez les Davis, les trois agents étaient retournés chez Sindy pour écouter la bande qu'ils avaient enregistrée à la ferme. Et s'ils entendaient clairement Cathy répondre à Scully, ses réponses, en revanche, semblaient être formulées dans un vague charabia de cris aigus.

- **Peut-être est-ce une langue que nous ne comprenons pas, suggéra Mulder.**

**- C'est possible**, dit Scully.

Le cerveau en ébullition, elle rejeta sa nuque vers l'arrière pour soulager la tension entre ses omoplates. Gentleman, Mulder massa les épaules endolories de sa partenaire.

« **Il y a quelques années**, expliqua Dana, s'abandonnant aux mains expertes de son collègue, **j'ai lu plusieurs études certifiant qu'il existe des enfants autistes de six ans qui parlent français, espagnol, japonais, arabe et hébreu, mais qui ne peuvent prononcer une phrase complète en anglais ».**

**- Mais, Dana…** affirma Sindy en lui jetant un regard pénétrant. **Dans le cas de Cathy, tu crois que c'est différent. N'est-ce pas?**

**- Je ne rejette pas cette possibilité,** répondit Scully simplement.

Songeuse, Sindy garda le silence. Puis, elle alla à la fenêtre et laissa errer son regard au-delà de la cime des arbres. Elle s'inquiétait pour Paul, Vickie, Cathy et toute leur bande. **Qu'est-ce qui les attendaient maintenant?…** Elle poussa un soupir tremblant. Si seulement elle arrivait à franchir la barrière psychique qui retenait Cathy prisonnière, elle pourrait lire dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Encore cet après-midi, elle avait sondé la petite fille, mais elle s'était de nouveau heurtée à cette barrière. Pourtant, Sindy avait lu quelque chose de capitale dans l'esprit de l'enfant. La fillette était en danger et elle le savait.

- **Nom de Dieu!** grommela Mulder un peu découragé, interrompant à son insu les réflexions de ses deux collègues. **J'ignore encore comment nous parviendrons à comprendre cette enfant.**

Il semblait fatigué et frustré et Scully remarqua que ses traits étaient tirés, comme toute leur bande d'ailleurs.

Scully et Sindy se retournèrent vers Fox pour lui faire face.

- **Cathy fonctionne sur sa propre longueur d'onde, Mulder,** déclara Dana d'un ton ferme. **À nous de trouver laquelle!**

Son jeune visage durcit par la concentration, Sindy hocha la tête et jeta un regard d'encouragement à ses deux amis.

- **Mais comment, Scully?** s'écria anxieusement Mulder. **Depuis le début de cette foutue enquête, nous n'avons trouvé aucun indice susceptible de nous donner une piste. Même tout à l'heure quand tu lui as posé des questions, elle n'a fait que crier pour nous répondre.**

**- Je sais bien, Mulder,** soupira Dana d'un ton épuisé. **Par contre, je peux t'affirmer que nous n'arriverons à rien si nous ne prenons pas le temps de nous accorder un peu de repos. À mon avis, nous aurons plus de chance de trouver un fil conducteur sérieux si nous sommes reposés et détendus.**

**- Fox?** interrompit soudain Sindy en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **S'il te plaît, veux-tu aller nous chercher quelques provisions à l'épicerie du coin? Je pense que Paul, Sarah et Keven devraient revenir bientôt.**

Elle lui tendit une liste sans le quitter des yeux.

- **Bien sûr, Cinnie,** accepta Mulder en dévisageant discrètement les deux jeunes femmes.

Ils soupçonnait «** pourquoi** » Dana et Sindy souhaitaient qu'ils sortent de la maison. Alors, mine de rien il joua le jeu, évitant de leur faire voir qu'il avait bien l'intention de se tenir tout près, juste au cas où…

- **Vous êtes certaines que ça va aller? s'enquit-il d'un ton inquiet.**

**- Oui, Foxi. Tout ira bien,** lui dit Sindy d'une voix un peu trop calme. Elle l'accompagna à la porte. « **Allez… Sauve-toi vite maintenant ».**

- **Je serai là dans environ un quart d'heure, les filles,** déclara Mulder gentiment.

Puis, il sortit sous les yeux soulagés de ses compagnes.

- **Nous sommes sur le point de subir une nouvelle attaque. N'est-ce pas, Sindy?** demanda soudain Scully d'un ton anxieux.

- **Oui, je crois. Si nos calculs sont bons.**

Terrifiées par ce qui les attendaient, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à arpenter la pièce. Cette fois-ci, elles avaient trop peurs pour s'asseoir et attendre la nouvelle attaque sans bouger. Elles tentèrent bien de se concentrer comme la veille en respirant profondément, mais en vain.

- **Viens t'asseoir, Dana**, suggéra Sindy. **Tu supporteras mieux l'attaque si tu prends le temps de relaxer ton corps.**

**- Oh non, sûrement pas,** gronda Scully d'une voix rauque.

- **Essaye au moins de te détendre,** l'encouragea son amie. **Et laisse ton corps accepter l'instant. Cela t'aidera.**

Les deux agents se regardèrent avec angoisse. Et avant même que Scully puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à Sindy, la violente décharge de plaisir et de douleurs mêlés la transperça. Puis, comme dans un brouillard, Scully vit Sindy s'agripper désespérément au dossier d'un fauteuil et tomber à genoux. Ensuite, elle trébucha et glissa sur le sol, les jambes molles et les yeux larmoyants.

-** Dana!…** lui cria alors Sindy en gémissant, les dents serrés.

Mais Dana ne pouvait répondre à son amie ni aller vers elle. Son corps tremblait, comme pris de violentes convulsions qui ne lui laissaient guère de répit. Puis, une douleur aiguë semblable à des milliers de coups de couteaux explosa violemment dans son ventre et sa tête. Elle encaissa le choc, mais sans parvenir à retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues fiévreuses. Et quand l'assaut se termina enfin, elle se redressa en chancelant avec la pénible impression que sa tête était prise dans un étau de douleur. Elle se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle et sans s'y attendre vomit sur le plancher. Honteuse, Scully éclata en sanglots.

- **Je t'en prie, Dana. Ne pleure pas,** haleta Sindy d'une voix faible. **Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.**

Les joues baignées de larmes, elle rejoignit son amie d'une démarche mal assurée pour la réconforter et la consoler. Toutes deux saignaient du nez et se sentaient nauséeuses. Elles étaient terrifiées. L'attaque les avaient touchées plus tôt que prévu et le choc ressenti dans leurs corps devenait plus violents. Elles échangèrent alors un regard angoissé. Le décompte commençait. Elles le savaient.

**Réserve Navajo : Plus tôt dans la journée**

**Samedi : 11h.28 A.M.**

Paul, Sarah et Keven arrivèrent à la réserve Indienne vers 11 heure et demi. Des enfants jouaient à l'orée des bois, un sourire épanoui sur leur visage basané. Un parfum de pins et d'épinettes embaumait un air sain et pur. Le village respirait la simplicité, le calme et l'harmonie. Des hommes et des femmes travaillaient sur leur terrain en discutant amicalement.

Les trois amis se stationnèrent devant une petite maison en bois rond. Ils n'étaient pas si tôt descendus de leurs véhicules que deux petites filles blondes surgirent de la maisonnette et coururent comme des flèches vers eux.

- **Papa!** cria Vickie folle de joie.

Elle sauta dans les bras de son père avec force.

Heureux de retrouver sa petite fille, Paul la souleva à la hauteur de son visage, savourant le moment unique où les bras de son enfant entourèrent son cou comme une douce caresse. Vickie se blottit affectueusement contre son torse et lui fit un câlin.

Ému, Paul la serra sur son cœur. Elle lui avait tant manqué.

- **Mon petit poussin,** s'écria-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est si bon de te revoir enfin. **Dis-moi? Tu as passé du bon temps avec tante Ellie?**

- **Oh oui, papa**, répondit Vickie toute guillerette, les yeux pétillants d'enthousiaste. **Tante Ellie nous a amené, Kim et moi faire du camping. Et tu sais quoi? Elle nous a enseigné des tas de trucs. On a cueilli des champignons sauvages qui sont comest… En tous les cas, c'est un grand mot qui veut dire que l'on peut les manger sans problème.**

Paul sourit tendrement à sa fille avant de corriger cette petite faute de syntaxe.

- **Est-ce que ce grand mot ne serait pas « comestible » par hasard, mon poussin?**

**- Oui. C'est en plein ce grand mot là, papa,** fit Vickie en écarquillant les yeux et en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour ensuite revenir vers son père. **Tu sais, papa…** continua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, **Sindy est venue me voir toutes les nuits dans mes rêves. Et chaque fois, elle a pris le temps de me bercer, de me chanter des chansons et m'a raconté de belles histoires, mais j'ai quand même hâte de la revoir parce qu'elle me manque beaucoup.**

- **Je sais, mon petit cœur,** approuva Paul en caressant les cheveux blonds de sa fille. Puis, songeant soudain à l'amulette que Sindy lui avait demandé de remettre à Vickie, il la sortit de son sac de voyage et lui montra l'étrange bijou. « **Sindy m'a demandé de te donner ce collier afin qu'il te protège et elle t'a écrit ce mot, ma chérie ».**

Il s'assit sur la galerie de la maisonnette, prit Vickie dans ses bras et l'installa doucement sur ses genoux. Puis, sans perdre de temps, il lui attacha l'amulette autour du cou et lui tendit l'enveloppe. Le cœur battant d'émotion, Vickie s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de la lire. Elle était émue. Sindy lui avait écrit une lettre à elle toute seule, comme à une grande!

**«** - _**Ma chérie"**_, lut Vickie à haute voix.

"_**Je te remets cette amulette afin qu'elle te protège toujours des méchants. Quand j'avais ton âge, ma grand-mère m'a offert ce précieux collier pour la même raison que je te l'offre aujourd'hui, parce que j'estime que tu es assez grande pour le porter. Garde-le toujours sur toi. De cette façon, nous demeurerons toujours l'une prés de l'autre et tu sentiras à quel point je t'aime.**_

_**Avant le coucher du soleil, tante Ellie, accompagnée de quelques membres importants de son peuple auront pour mission de vous conduire toi, Kim et Rex à la montagne de l'Aigle. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce. Je continuerai de te visiter dans tes rêves comme nous savons si bien le faire.**_

_**De plus, sache que je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir choisie comme mère car désormais tu es ma fille et personne ne peut nous enlever ce bien précieux. Continue d'être forte. Et bientôt, je te promets que nous serons tous réunis. Avec tout mon amour, je t'embrasse et te câline."**_

_**Ta nouvelle maman qui t'aime.**_

_**Sindy XXX**_

Touchée, Vickie replia lentement sa lettre. Des larmes brillaient dans ses magnifiques yeux clairs puisque pour elle, Sindy représentait à la fois une mère et une grande sœur. L'enfant resta silencieuse durant quelques secondes. Elle aurait tant aimé que Sindy et son papa l'accompagna à la montagne de l'Aigle. Mais Sindy était sa «**gardienne**». Et sa mission consistait à combattre les méchants qui lui voulaient du mal. Victoria le savait, mais cela ne l'empêchait guère de souhaiter la présence de sa mère de cœur.

La petite fille soupira.

« - _**Sois courageuse, mon trésor** _», entendit-elle soudain dans son esprit. _**Je suis tout près de toi et je t'aime »**_

Aussitôt, Victoria reconnut la voix de Sindy et une grande paix remplit son cœur. Elle s'y abandonna et déclara tranquillement :

- **Papa, j'aimerais écrire un mot à Sindy. Est-ce que je pourrais le faire tout de suite?**

Paul sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là sa fille. Une fois qu'elle avait pris une décision, pas question de perdre du temps. « _**Tel père, telle fille!**_ » les taquinaient souvent Sindy en rigolant. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut en songeant à sa bien-aimée. Mais conscient qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, il s'efforça de sortir de sa rêverie et répondit dans un souffle :

- **Rien de plus facile, mon cœur**, fit-il en prenant doucement Vickie par la main. **Nous allons régler ça subito presto. D'accord?**

Vickie éclata de rire car elle savait bien que son papa avait employé cette expression « _**subito presto**_ » exprès pour la faire rigoler.

Tenant toujours Vickie par la main, le père et la fille se dirigèrent vers la fourgonnette stationnée près de la maison d'Ellie et ils saluèrent Keven, Sarah et Kim qui pique-niquait en famille un peu plus loin, à l'orée d'un petit sous-bois. Posé sur la banquette arrière, traînait un ordinateur portable. Aussitôt, Paul se pencha et s'en empara tout en lançant un clin d'œil espiègle à sa fille.

- **Avec ça, mon trésor**, déclara-t-il en calant l'objet sous son bras, **tu pourras écrire un courriel à Sindy dès que tu seras prête. Ça te va?**

- **Oh oui, papa! J'aimerais bien!** s'écria la petite fille toute excitée.

- **Maintenant, rejoignons tante Ellie, ma puce. Et pendant que tu écriras à Sindy, tante Ellie et moi discuterons.**

**- Entendu, papa. Je te promets d'être sage pendant que vous jaserez entre grandes personnes.**

Paul éclata de rire en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille et d'un pas vif, ils retournèrent vers la maisonnette en bois rond d'Ellie tout en contemplant la beauté du paysage.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage bronzé d'Ellie quand elle vit le père et l'enfant revenir main dans la main. Elle étouffa un petit rire, se doutant depuis longtemps que Paul souhaiterait lui parler. La chaman adorait aider ces âmes sœurs en contribuant à leur éveil. Pour elle, c'était plus qu'une simple mission, c'était un privilège. Sereine, Ellie laissa Paul installer Vickie dans un petit coin tranquille. Ensuite, il ouvrit l'ordinateur et s'assura que la fillette était assise confortablement pour écrire.

- **Tu es bien, mon poussin?**

**- Oh oui, papa! Merci.**

**- Alors, je te laisse écrire ton mémo à Sindy. Je suis certain qu'elle sera très contente. Pendant ce temps, mon cœur, je vais parler avec tante Ellie. Nous ne sommes pas loin si tu as besoin de nous.**

**- D'accord, papa.**

Réclamant un câlin, Vickie tendit ses bras vers son père qui se pencha pour être à sa hauteur. La fillette noua alors ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa, effleurant sa joue tel un papillon « flirtant » avec une fleur. Attendri, Paul pressa sa petite fille contre lui et la câlina.

- **Je t'aime très fort, ma puce.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime très fort, papa.**

Une fois de plus, Paul ébouriffa les longs cheveux de sa fille en lui souriant et prit congé. Maintenant, il estimait qu'il était temps de parler avec Ellie. Elle l'attendait. Le voyant s'approcher, Ellie le guida au salon et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa, à ses côtés. Puis, avec grâce, la grande dame lui versa un verre d'eau et se cala confortablement sur le divan, un éclat amusé dans le regard.

- **Allez, Paul! Videz votre sac. Je vous écoute, **lui lança-t-elle sans préambule.

Sur cette invitation, le papa de Vickie inspira profondément avant de se jeter à l'eau et raconta tout à Ellie depuis l'arrivée de Mulder et Scully à Los Angeles. Il lui parla des meurtres d'enfants ainsi que de la mort inexpliquée des trois fillettes au cours de la semaine. De même, il l'informa des attaques étranges que subissaient Sindy, Dana, Sarah et certaines femmes du quartier et énuméra tous les phénomènes paranormaux dont leur groupe avait été témoin depuis le début de l'enquête menée par ses amis. Ensuite, la gorge de plus en plus sèche, il décrivit le comportement bizarre de Cathy Davis qui semblait vouloir leur communiquer quelque chose que leur bande n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir. Et pour conclure, il parla des cauchemars de Sindy.

Profondément attentive, Ellie haussa les sourcils d'un air inquiet. Jamais, elle n'avait sous-estimé les cauchemars de sa jeune élève. Silencieuse, elle continua d'écouter Paul qui terminait de lui raconter le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Mal à l'aise, il expliqua son impression de ne faire qu'un avec le pharaon éperdument amoureux d'une jeune prêtresse et décrivit sa profonde souffrance devant leur amour interdit.

- **Et ce matin, Ellie,** confia-t-il lentement, **Sindy et moi ressentions une force incontrôlable nous pousser l'un vers l'autre comme si nous étions attirés dans un immense vortex. J'ignore pourquoi, mais une tristesse déchirante nous affligeait comme si nous étions certains de ne plus nous revoir et savions que le temps des adieux venait cruellement nous arracher l'un à l'autre.**

La gorge nouée de chagrin, Paul soupira à ce souvenir.

« **Le plus fou, Ellie, c'est que je crains vraiment de la perdre. Et j'ai aussi peur pour ma fille. De plus, j'ai l'impression bizarre que cette force d'attraction que Sindy et moi avons ressenti ce matin juste avant mon départ affecte également Fox et Dana. Autre fait étrange… Au moment où je m'apprêtais à partir, j'ai eu la sensation qu'une aura d'électricité les enveloppait tout comme Sindy et moi.** »

Il hésita, surpris de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire pour finalement plonger.

« **Écoutez, Ellie… Croyez-vous que… que nous puissions être possédés?** »

La chaman réfléchit une minute, puis lança un regard perçant vers Paul.

- **Dans votre cas à tous les quatre**, expliqua-t-elle gravement, **je ne pense pas que cela soit de la possession. Mais si vous voulez vraiment aller au fond des choses, Paul, il faudrait peut-être que vous, Sindy et vos amis tentiez une régression dans vos vies antérieures pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Vos âmes essaient probablement de vous envoyer des signaux importants au travers vos songes. De les décrypter vous permettrait de débloquer des énergies vitales qui vous aideraient à faire avancer votre enquête actuelle. Vous savez, le temps et l'espace ne confinent pas l'âme pendant notre sommeil. C'est pourquoi, certaines personnes font des rêves prémonitoires, surtout des gens qui, comme Sindy et Vickie, ont la faculté de voyager consciemment hors de leurs corps.**

Pensif, Paul fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de rétorquer gravement :

- **Excusez-moi, Ellie. Je fais confiance à votre savoir puisque vous entraînez Sindy depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, j'éprouve certaines craintes…**

Il hésita. Mais encourageante, Ellie lui fit signe de continuer. Rassuré, Paul hocha la tête et poursuivit.

« **Pour être franc, je tiens à préciser que je refuse de prendre le risque que l'on nous mettre en tête, à mes amis et moi, des idées qui nous affaibliront. Il y a une multitude de phénomènes paranormaux qui se produisent présentement et j'ai le sentiment que nous devons éviter de nous disperser ».**

**- En effet, Paul. Ce que vous dites est très sage,** approuva Ellie. Elle le dévisagea avec compréhension de ses magnifiques yeux violets. « **Mais si nous en revenions à la force de votre désir… Est-ce possible que vous redoutiez de faire l'amour avec Sindy parce que vous avez peur de réaliser que vous n'étiez pas tout à fait vous-même à ce moment là?**

Paul tressaillit devant la perspicacité d'Ellie.

La grande dame venait de formuler de manière frappante ce qu'il n'osait s'avouer depuis la nuit dernière. Issue d'un passé lointain, il appréhendait la force primitive qui risquait de lui faire perdre le contrôle alors que la femme qu'il aimait subissait toujours ces attaques mystérieuses. De plus, il sentait qu'actuellement, il était préférable d'éviter de succomber à son désir. Une intime conviction lui soufflait que cela pouvait être dangereux pour Sindy, Dana ainsi qu'aux autres femmes atteintes de ce mal étrange, d'avoir des rapports sexuels en ce moment.

- **C'est exactement cela, Ellie,** affirma le jeune homme avec vigueur. **Je refuse d'être l'instrument de qui ou de quoi que ce soit, qu'importe l'époque.**

Ellie lui sourit avec douceur.

- **Alors, mon cher ami… Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez ceci: l'Univers vous offre toujours la liberté de choisir. Mais vous devez faire confiance à son infinie sagesse ainsi qu'à vos rêves. Et je vous garantie que bientôt Sindy sera en mesure de confronter ses souvenirs issus d'une autre vie. Et cela libérera son âme d'un grand poids. D'ailleurs, vous aussi en bénéficierai. N'êtes vous pas des âmes sœurs?**

Paul hocha la tête, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

- **Bien entendu, Ellie. Et je vous remercie pour votre dévouement.**

Les yeux toujours aussi pétillants d'humour, Ellie prit amicalement Paul et le serra dans ses bras.

- **Il n'y a pas de quoi, Paul. D'ailleurs, c'est un immense privilège pour moi de vous accompagner dans cette grande aventure. Et je vous promets que…**

La chaman n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase puisque soudain un cri de terreur l'interrompit brutalement.

Aussitôt, Paul et Ellie se levèrent. Et d'un même mouvement, ils coururent en direction du cri.

- **Mon Dieu! Vickie!** s'écria Paul terrifié.

Le visage aussi pâle que de la craie, il se précipita vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Affolée, la fillette venait de bondir de son siège et se reculait contre le mur. Son ordinateur était toujours ouvert mais l'écran était vide.

-** La sorcière!** hurla Vickie folle de terreur. **La sorcière, papa! Elle est revenue et elle veut me faire du mal!**

Sanglotant à fendre l'âme, la fillette cacha son visage dans ses mains tremblantes essayant en vain d'effacer ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Alors qu'elle écrivait tranquillement à Sindy, la sorcière noire s'était soudain manifestée et était sortie de son ordinateur. L'entité avait tenté de la capturer. Mais aussitôt, Vickie avait compris que « **la méchante** **sorcière** » voulait la ramener dans cet affreux manoir pour l'enfermer dans un cachot avec l'énorme serpent afin de lui faire subir la souffrance de ceux qui hurlaient. Vickie le lisait clairement dans l'esprit perfide de cette sorcière immonde qui n'avait rien à voir avec les contes de fées.

En constatant avec horreur qu'une entité malfaisante menaçait la chair de sa chair, Paul courut vers l'ordinateur et le ferma brutalement de son poing. Sous le choc, ses jointures devinrent aussi blanche que de la cire. Il ne se soucia pas de la douleur qui lui engourdissait les mains et marcha à grandes enjambées vers Vickie qui pleurait. De ses bras puissants, il la souleva et la pressa très fort contre lui pour la rassurer. Dès qu'elle ressentit son contact, la petite fille s'agrippa à lui, refusant de le lâcher.

De son côté, Ellie qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre le père et l'enfant pour les aider s'immobilisa brusquement, son regard devint vague et tout à coup, elle tomba en transe.

À plusieurs kilomètres de la réserve Navajo, Sindy qui prélevait ses messages électroniques se figea soudain comme une statut de sel. **_« La sorcière noire était revenue et menaçait Vickie! »_**

Plongeant aussitôt en elle-même, la jeune apprentie se concentra et lança mentalement :

- " _**Ellie! Je vous en prie. Partez immédiatement avec Vickie et Kim et conduisez-les à la Montagne de l'Aigle. Je vous en conjure! Faites vite! Mes amis vous accompagneront."**_

Maintenant prête au combat, Sindy contacta Dana et Mulder par ondes télépathiques afin qu'ils se connectent psychiquement à elle et unissent leurs forces. Dès que cette importante tâche fut accomplie, la jeune fille se retourna et fit face à la sorcière noire qui l'attendait avec sa hache en forme de croissant de lune.

**À suivre…**

**« Que croyez-vous qu'il va se produire maintenant? Désirez-vous savoir la suite?… Un petit commentaire fait toujours très plaisir… Au plaisir de vous lire très bientôt!**

**France**


	22. Combat Mémorable

**Tout d'abord, je remercie Miriamme, Frenchnuts et Laura de continuer de me lire fidèlement. Vous êtes ma source de motivation, mes chères amies. Et comme tu le dis si bien, Miriamme, ma cousine et sœur d'écriture, partager notre passion commune d'écriture en plus de la musique contribue à nous rapprocher malgré la distance qui nous sépare. Et en passant, j'ai bien hâte que tu nous publies ta nouvelle histoire. Est-ce que cela se fera bientôt? Et toi, Frenchnuts, quand prévois-tu publier ton dernier chapitre de Tea Time? J'ai hâte de vous lire, les filles! LOL ! Sur ce, Mimi, Frenchnuts, je vous embrasse et prenez soin de vous surtout. Au plaisir de vous retrouver très bientôt!**

**Tant qu'à toi, Laura, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ce fabuleux monde X Files. Et j'espère que nous aurons la chance de te revoir parmi nous.**

**France :)**

**Réserve Navajo**

**Samedi: 18 H.10  
><strong>

Ellie poussa soudain le cri de guerre Navajo afin de prévenir son peuple et ses ancêtres. Ses yeux violets lancèrent des éclairs lorsque son regard croisa celui de Paul et elle s'empressa de lui dire d'un ton déterminé:

- **Paul... Vos amis et vous devez rejoindre Sindy de toute urgence. En ce moment, elle s'apprête à combattre la sorcière noire et mon élève a besoin de l'appui de tous ses alliés. De mon côté, avec l'aide de mon peuple, je protégerai Vickie. Faites-moi confiance!**

Retenant ses larmes, Paul lui fit signe qu'il comprenait. Puis, à contrecœur, il détacha doucement les petits doigts de sa fille qui s'agrippait toujours à lui.

- **Sois courageuse, ma puce**, lui souffla-t-il, s'efforçant de se montrer rassurant pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. **Maintenant, je te demande d'accompagner tante Ellie et son peuple. Tu ne seras pas seule. De plus, Kim et Rex seront avec toi ainsi que tes oncles. Pendant ce temps, papa va aider Sindy, oncle Fox et tante Dana à combattre les méchants. Tu comprends?**

Courageuse, la petite fille hocha la tête et ravala ses larmes. Puis, d'un geste résolu, elle tendit ses bras vers Ellie qui l'attira contre sa poitrine en la serrant de toutes ses forces.

Derrière Ellie et Vickie, une immense chaîne de montagnes se profilait à l'horizon pendant que le soleil déclinait lentement, éclairant de sa lumière rougeoyante quelques nuages paresseux qui se dispersaient dans les rayons d'or du crépuscule.

- **Tout ira bien, ma chérie,** lui souffla doucement Ellie contre sa joue. **Mes amis et moi, nous vous protégerons toi et Kim comme la dernière fois. Je te le promets.**

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Paul entoura Vickie et la dame Navajo de ses bras. Mais auparavant, il embrassa avec force la chair de sa chair.

- **Aie confiance, mon poussin. Je t'aime! Et je te le jure!... Sindy et moi ferons en sorte que tu nous sentes toujours près de toi.**

Puis, subitement poussé par sa voix intérieure, Paul donna à l'enfant le sac de voyage que lui avait préparé Sindy quelques heures auparavant.

« **Écoute-moi bien, ma chérie**, lui recommanda-t-il avec vigueur. **Ne te sépare jamais de ce sac ni de ton amulette». « Sois forte et souviens-toi… Sindy et moi, nous t'aimons.** »

- **Moi aussi je vous aime,** rétorqua Vickie les yeux remplis de larmes. **Et j'espère que vous reviendrez vite me chercher!**

- **C'est promis, mon trésor**.

Le temps filant à toute vitesse, Paul signifia à Ellie et Vickie de partir sur le champ. D'un regard rassurant, la chaman lui répondit d'un petit signe de tête. Légèrement en retrait, les sages issus du conseil des Anciens attendait silencieusement qu'Ellie les rejoignent avec Vickie.

Emmitouflée dans une couverture, Kim était déjà dans les bras d'un grand colosse Navajo.

Puis soudain, une vieille dame s'avança vers Ellie. Sans poser de questions, Ellie lui tendit Vickie. Aussitôt, la vieille amérindienne s'empressa d'habiller chaudement l'enfant et l'enveloppa dans une couverture épaisse.

Piaffant d'impatience, les chevaux qui étaient déjà scellés et chargés de provisions attendaient docilement le signal du départ.

Alors, telle une amazone, Ellie se dirigea vers son magnifique cheval tacheté. Il s'appelait Ouragan et ce nom lui saillait à merveille. Puis, avec une agilité de gazelle, la chaman se hissa sur son étalon qui secoua sa grosse tête en signe de bienvenue.

Ellie s'installa sur sa monture et fit signe à un homme de lui amener Vickie. Sans hésiter, le colosse lui obéit, souleva la fillette de ses mains immenses et l'aida à s'asseoir sur la scelle en avant d'elle.

Alors qu'Ellie et son peuple organisaient le départ des enfants pour la montagne de l'Aigle, Dan, Martin, Steve et Peter en profitèrent pour dire aurevoir à leurs compagnons. Après quelques étreintes, ils rejoignirent la troupe navajo qui les attendaient en silence. Keven, Sarah et Paul qui retenaient leurs larmes les suivirent des yeux lorsqu'ils grimpèrent sur leurs montures. Non loin d'eux, un vieil homme au visage parcheminé se dirigea vers Dan et lui confia la petite Kim. Aussitôt, le jeune homme saisit l'enfant avec précaution, l'entoura de ses bras et la cala tendrement contre lui. Puis, animé par un étrange sentiment de déjà vécu, son attention se tourna brusquement vers Ellie.

Assise bien droite sur son cheval, ses longs cheveux couleur de jais flottant au vent, Ellie ressemblait plus que jamais à l'amazone qu'elle avait été autrefois. Et soudain, comme une flamme s'éveillant dans la nuit, une lueur de détermination éclaira son regard. Elle dévisagea Paul, Keven et Sarah. Un sentiment de tendresse la gagna devant leurs visages ravagés par la peur et la tristesse. Alors, elle leur lança d'un ton confiant :

- **Gardez la foi, mes amis! Je vous aime!**

Sur ces mots rassurants, Ellie sourit et leur souffla un baiser de la main. Puis ce fut le signal de départ. Aussitôt, les chevaux se mirent au pas et la petite troupe navajo s'éloigna peu à peu dans le crépuscule naissant vers la montagne de l'Aigle.

Incapables de détacher leurs yeux de la troupe Navajo qui disparaissait avec leurs enfants, Keven, Sarah et Paul sentirent leurs gorges se nouer d'appréhension. Et tout à coup, Sarah éclata en sanglots.

Les yeux embués de larmes, Keven la serra contre lui et caressa tendrement ses cheveux pour la consoler.

- **Sois forte, ma douce**, lui murmura-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. **Essaie de tenir le coup pour notre fille. Je te jure qu'elle nous reviendra bientôt. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi... N'est-ce pas? Kim et Vickie sont davantage en sécurité avec Ellie et son peuple. Rappelle-toi, ma chérie. Nous sommes déjà passés par là et tout s'est bien terminé.**

- **Keven a raison, Sarah,** renchérit Paul. **Nous devons rester confiants pour l'amour de nos enfants. Ellie sait ce qu'elle fait et nous l'a prouvé plus d'une fois.**

Devant les paroles réconfortantes que lui lançaient ses compagnons, Sarah fit un immense effort pour se ressaisir. Elle hocha la tête, signifiant aux deux hommes qu'elle avait compris.

Alors, Paul qui venait de s'accorder quelques secondes de réflexion, déclara d'un bloc:

- **Il est temps maintenant de rejoindre Scully, Mulder et Sindy. Je suis certain qu'ils ont besoin de nous.**

- **Tu as raison, Paul,** répondit Sarah d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de garder ferme. **Allons-y.**

Puis, avec courage, elle songea :**  
><strong>

« _**Il est impératif que notre mission continue car c'est seulement ainsi que nous retrouverons Kim et Vickie saines et sauves.**_ »

Elle retint un soupir tremblant.

La mort dans l'âme, les trois amis montèrent dans leurs véhicules et quittèrent la réserve Navajo sans leurs enfants.

**Résidence de Paul et Sindy**

**Samedi : 18h.24**

Après avoir lancé son cri d'alarme à Ellie, Sindy fit volte face et confronta la sorcière noire. Inspirant profondément, elle puisa dans ses forces et celles de ses alliés pour se gorger de leurs énergies. Dès que cela fut fait, la guerrière s'éveilla en elle. Et ses yeux, durs comme l'acier, lancèrent des flammèches mortelles vers son adversaire.

- **Tu as osé t'en prendre à ma fille, sorcière? Tu t'en repentiras!** gronda-t-elle d'une voix grave et blanche.

- **C'est ce qu'on verra, fillette!** siffla d'un ton haineux la sorcière prénommée Urma. La géante saisit alors sa hache. Puis, d'un geste brusque, elle dégrafa sa longue robe qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol et l'écarta d'un vigoureux coup de pied.

Telles des fauves, les deux femmes se firent face.

Plus grande et plus lourde que cette stupide enfant qui osait la défier, Urma lut tout de même dans ses yeux qu'elle venait de trouver une adversaire à sa taille.

- **Ah!** Ah! la nargua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. **Si tu crois pouvoir me vaincre ainsi, gardienne, tu es bien naïve. Tu n'es qu'une gamine qui ne connaît rien à nos coutumes et maléfices. Retourne jouer à la poupée, petite! Ta magie n'est que pacotille à côté de la mienne. Et tu n'as aucune chance de gagner contre moi.**

Un sourire de carnassier se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Sindy.

- **Tu crois cela, sorcière. Es-tu prête à relever le défi?**

**- Jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut!**

**- Alors, tu pourras bénir tes dieux si je ne te poursuis pas plus loin que ça!** répliqua la jeune fille, une expression féroce et sombre sur son visage.

Habitées par une force primitive, les deux guerrières commencèrent à tourner en rond. Chacune portait une arme d'argent.

Urma frappa la première. Sa hache fendit l'air, à peine à un cheveu du ventre de Sindy. D'un mouvement de ballerine, elle s'écarta vers sa gauche et frappa du pied la grande tête de son adversaire.

«_** Dans ses nombreuses vies, Sindy avait vécu dans les arènes Crétoises et son âme n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'elle avait appris là, alors qu'elle côtoyait la mort.**_ »

Sous le choc de l'impact, la sorcière renversa la tête vers l'arrière, mais continua d'avancer sans sourciller. Telles des magiciennes au combat, les deux prêtresses se confrontaient, cherchant à pénétrer l'esprit de l'autre, mais aucune ne céda.

Le corps dégoulinant de sueurs, Sindy serra les dents lorsque la hache d'Urma blessa sa cuisse. Un sang vermeil perla de sa blessure. Sifflant entre ses lèvres, la jeune fille s'écarta de la lame meurtrière et plongea son poignard argenté dans le bras de la sorcière qui poussa un grognement de colère et de douleur.

Dans ce monde étrange, Sindy et la sorcière se trouvaient à mi-chemin entre les plans intérieurs et le bas astral. Consciente que leur lutte se déroulait hors du plan terrestre, Sindy savait qu'elle devait redoubler d'efforts pour éviter de se laisser entraîner dans ces plans inférieurs.

« _**Sers-toi de ta colère et de son énergie**_, lui avait un jour conseillé Ellie pendant ses années d'entraînement, _**mais ne te laisse jamais dominer par elle.** _»

Déterminée à suivre cet enseignement, Sindy demanda l'autorisation à ses alliés et amis d'unir leurs forces à la sienne afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Sindy ressentait que la sorcière noire la guettait comme une tigresse affamée. N'hésitant pas une seconde, elle agrippa son poignard à double lame entre ses mains et fonça sur Urma. Si elle avait atteint sa cible, elle lui aurait ouvert le corps de la gorge au nombril. Mais au dernier moment, Urma l'évita. La géante jeta sa tête vers l'arrière et éclata d'un rire machiavélique. À la laideur de ce rire, Sindy répondit par un cri de guerre navajo qui glaça le sang de son ennemie. – **Dieu bénisse Ellie**. – Ce cri rauque perturba momentanément le champ énergétique d'Urma car la magie des Indiens d'Amérique lui était totalement inconnue. Mais la sorcière parvint à se ressaisir suffisamment pour foncer sur son adversaire. Elle la frappa violemment sur son poignet droit qui s'engourdit instantanément. Sindy gémit et lâcha le couteau qu'elle tenait à la main.

Esquivant, attaquant, feintant, les deux femmes luttaient comme des amazones, si égales dans le combat que seul l'épuisement ou le destin sauraient faire pencher la balance du côté de l'échec ou de la victoire.

Comble de malheur, Urma commença à psalmodier des incantations. Dès qu'elle les entendit, Sindy s'efforça d'en saisir le sens. «_** Doux Jésus! La sorcière invoquait les forces élémentaires qui ouvraient la porte du psychisme pour y laisser entrer le monde des spectres. Seigneur! N'importe laquelle créatures maléfiques pouvaient entrer par la voie astrale maintenant…** _»

Sans cesser de combattre, Sindy se creusa les méninges pour trouver le moyen de repousser les entités négatives. Puis soudain, une ombre se matérialisa devant elle. Une silhouette de femme exsangue et décharnée apparut avec dans les yeux une lueur si sanguinaire qu'il était impossible de les fixer. Alarmée, Sindy recula, consciente d'avoir trop puisé dans ses énergies pour lutter sur les deux plans simultanément. Mais l'entité ne tint nullement compte de sa présence et se jeta sur la sorcière avec une telle férocité que la jeune apprentie se sentit repoussée jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la pièce où elle se trouvait. C'est alors que frappée par une révélation, elle reconnut Véronica, la mère de Vickie.

Fascinée, Sindy vit l'entité s'attacher à la sorcière qui avait maltraité son enfant. Puis, elle se colla à la marâtre comme une sangsue, l'étranglant avec la puissance de sa propre magie qui s'était retournée contre elle.

Affaiblie par ses blessures, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, la jeune fille s'écroula contre l'armoire et contempla Urma sans la quitter du regard. Vociférant comme une folle, celle-ci tentait de se dégager de l'étreinte de la créature enragée qui l'attaquait toujours avec la cruauté d'une hyène. Impuissante à se défendre, Urma injuria sa tortionnaire, jetant des sorts dans une dizaine de langues différentes. Mais aussitôt, ses sorts se trouvèrent refoulés par la sauvagerie des attaques de l'esprit de Véronica. Et cela, avant même qu'elle eût terminé ses invocations. Transformée en entité impalpable, la maman de Vickie refusait de lâcher prise. Mue par une volonté implacable, ses assauts s'avérèrent si féroces que Sindy détourna les yeux devant ce combat sanglant. Soudain, une lueur argentée attira son attention. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut le poignard qu'elle avait laissé tomber plus tôt. Vive comme l'éclair, elle attrapa l'arme tandis qu'Urma se traînait vers elle en titubant. Mais Véronica n'entendait pas en rester là. Elle rattrapa sa proie et s'accrocha à elle en hurlant:

- **Je vais te faire la peau, salope!** Elle frappa une première fois la géante à la hauteur de son plexus solaire. **Ça, c'est pour Vickie et pour toutes les souffrances que tu lui as infligées!** fit-elle en continuant de frapper la sorcière dans ses différents centres vitaux. **Et ça, c'est pour avoir osé m'assassiner avec vos saletés de complices satanistes!**

Sur cette accusation, l'esprit de Véronica saisit Urma à la gorge et la poussa violemment vers Sindy. Aussitôt, Sindy leva son poignard et le brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Ensuite, d'un seul coup, elle fendit le crâne de la sorcière du sommet de la tête jusqu'à sa nuque. Choquée, Urma resta immobile une fraction de secondes, sa grande bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Puis, un curieux gargouillis sortit de ses entrailles et la géante s'effondra avec lourdeur, laissant tomber sa hache en forme de croissant de lune de ses mains ensanglantées.

- **Et cela**, **sorcière,** murmura Sindy à l'énorme corps gisant à ses pieds, **c'était pour Dieu!**

Haletante, la jeune fille leva lentement la tête et remarqua que la silhouette de Véronica commençait à se dissiper. Et pourtant, sur son visage translucide, l'expression de la jeune femme lui brisa le cœur. C'était à la fois une expression triomphante, mais aussi la plus triste et désespérée qu'elle eût jamais vue.

Le cœur débordant de compassion pour cette mère, cette épouse, qui avait été brutalement coupée de sa famille, Sindy murmura :

- **Merci, Véronica… Je ne vous oublierai jamais. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et guidé vers Paul et Vickie. Je vous promets de prendre soin d'eux.**

La silhouette de Véronica se dissipa davantage, mais Sindy entendit l'écho lointain d'une voix lui murmurer :

« - _**Sa mère d'âme, c'est toi, jeune fille. Et l'âme complémentaire à la tienne, c'est lui. Et cela, depuis que le monde est monde. Souviens t'en, Cinnie… parce que vous n'êtes pas les seuls…**_ »

Profondément touchée, Sindy s'agenouilla pour prier et remercia Véronica, ses amis et ses guides de l'avoir accompagné dans ce féroce combat.

**Résidence de Sindy et Paul**

**Samedi : 19 h.28**

Penchés au-dessus de la jeune fille, Mulder et Scully la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Reprenant ses esprits, Sindy se rendit compte qu'elle était agenouillée dans son «** antre** » de méditation. Toujours unie à la puissance de Dana et Fox de même qu'à celle d'Ellie et Paul, elle parvint à se redresser.

- **Mulder… Je crois qu'elle nous revient enfin,** murmura Scully d'un ton soulagé. Elle caressa le front de son amie qui peu à peu cligna des yeux.

- **Tu as raison, Dana. Je le vois dans son regard,** chuchota Mulder.

Aidée de Fox et Dana, Sindy se leva, mais grimaça de douleur. Sa cuisse et son poignet lui faisait drôlement mal.

- **Sensas!** grommela-t-elle. **Notre combat a été féroce, mais nous l'avons eu cette salope! Malheureusement, cette guerre n'est pas terminée pour autant.**

- **Pardon, Sindy,** s'enquirent Mulder et Scully un peu mal à l'aise. **Mais nous saisissons mal ce que tu viens de dire.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave,** répondit la jeune fille en leur jetant un coup d'œil impénétrable. **Ce qui compte, c'est que vous avez été là pour moi au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. Vous m'avez fait don de votre force et je vous en remercie.**

Intrigués, Mulder et Scully se regardèrent. Ils se souvenaient encore de l'instant mémorable où ils avaient senti que Sindy avait besoin de leur appui. Alors, guidés par une force inconnue, les deux partenaires s'étaient assis en se tenant les mains. Concentrés sur leur amie, ils lui avaient fait don d'une partie de leur puissance qui provenait d'eux, mais aussi d'ailleurs.

Puis revenant à la réalité, Mulder et Scully remarquèrent une expression de joie et de soulagement illuminée le visage de Sindy. Elle tendait l'oreille comme un lynx à l'affût.

- **Fox… Dana…** s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. **Je crois qu'ils arrivent enfin.**

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa. Il lui tardait de **le** revoir même si elle lisait en lui tout comme chez Sarah et Keven, une grande tristesse. Tenant à être là pour l'accueillir… les accueillir, elle s'élança vers l'escalier et sortit en trombe. Une fois dehors, elle inspira longuement l'air vivifiant de la nuit afin de balancer ses énergies et rétablir son équilibre psychique.

Aussi excitée que Sindy, Mulder et Scully lui emboîtèrent le pas, soulagés et contents du retour de leurs amis.

Enfin, la lumière des phares balaya les ténèbres et les deux véhicules se stationnèrent côte à côte.

Keven et Sarah sortirent les premiers. Leurs traits tirés témoignaient qu'ils étaient au bout du rouleau.

Aussitôt, Sindy, Mulder et Dana accoururent vers eux et les entourèrent avec affection. Puis, ce fut au tour de Paul de descendre de sa fourgonnette.

Son cœur battant à grands coups, Sindy boitilla vers lui. À la seconde où leurs yeux se croisèrent, Paul craqua. Il s'effondra dans les bras de la jeune femme en sanglotant. Les joues baignées de larmes, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et la serra fortement contre lui. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il avait besoin du parfum de son amour, de la chaleur de son amitié et de sa présence d'âme. Et Sindy lui offrait cela.

- **Laisse-toi aller, mon ange. Je suis là,** le rassura-t-elle en le berçant tendrement contre sa poitrine.

Elle laissa courir ses doigts dans son cuir chevelu. Il était tendu. Pour l'apaiser, elle caressa son dos et se concentra à rétablir son équilibre énergétique. Enfin, il commença à se détendre. Ses sanglots se calmèrent. Il releva la tête, ses yeux gris encore noyés de larmes et la contempla en silence.

« _**Forte dans son âme et si délicate dans son corps,**_ » songea-t-il émerveillé.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sindy goûta alors le salin de ses larmes qui venaient à peine de se tarir et lui rendit son baiser.

- **Merci, ma chérie,** murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. **Ton amour me fait du bien… Je t'aime…**

- **Je t'aime aussi**, lui répondit-elle la gorge serrée. **Et si tu savais!… Vickie et toi vous m'avez tellement manqué aujourd'hui!**

- **Je sais, princesse. Tu nous a manqué aussi. Mais sache que nous avons bien fait de confier Vickie et Kim à Ellie et son peuple. Elles seront bien protégées.**

Paul s'interrompit soudain et jeta un regard vers sa compagne avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

«** Une fois de plus, tu as livré un combat mémorable, mon ange** ».

Gênée, Sindy se racla la gorge et rougit.

- **Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous, Paul. Et tu sais, cela valait le coup de foutre une raclée à cette "maudite" sorcière, **gronda-t-elle**. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à notre petite Vickie.**

Fier de voir que sa cousine se laissait aller pour une fois, Mulder se pencha vers Dana, glissa doucement ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- **Tu vois, Scully. Je te l'ai toujours dit. L'amour c'est bien plus fort que la police.**

Un sourire énigmatique éclaira tout à coup le visage de Dana. Étrangement, le pouvoir de ce sourire troubla profondément "_**Fox le martien**_".

- **Je sais, Mulder. Je sais…** lui répondit-elle après une brève hésitation.

Se comprenant à demi mot, les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice.

- **Sarah… Paul… Keven**… lança soudain Sindy en les dévisageant avec attention. **Maintenant que vous êtes là, vous devez reprendre des forces. Comme la journée a été passablement difficile, je vous suggère de venir manger un morceau.**

Épuisés plus qu'ils n'auraient su le dire, les trois amis acceptèrent l'invitation de Sindy et entrèrent dans la maison pour se restaurer.

**Résidence de Paul et Sindy**

**Samedi : 20 h.53 **

Le repas terminé, **les « Tigres** » s'installèrent dans la véranda autour d'une grande table. Une fois de plus, ils écoutèrent la bande enregistrée de l'entrevue avec Cathy Davis, se creusant les méninges à essayer de trouver une piste, un indice, n'importe quoi qui les aideraient à avancer. Tout à coup, à la réponse incompréhensible de la question « _**D'où viens-tu?**_ » Le visage de Dana devint affreusement pâle et son regard se brouilla. Puis sans crier gare, elle se leva, renversa sa chaise et sortit dehors au pas de course.

- **Scully!** s'écria Mulder inquiet, prêt à s'élancer à sa suite. Mais Sindy l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- **Non, Fox!** ordonna-t-elle. **Laisse-moi y aller. C'est préférable.**

Furieux d'être interrompu dans son élan, Mulder regarda sa cousine, puis laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Il détestait voir Scully dans cet état. Pour le calmer, Sindy déposa doucement sa main sur son bras .

- **Laisse-moi lui parler, Fox. Tout se passera bien. Je te le promets.**

Mulder réfléchit à la proposition de sa cousine, mais devant son expression grave, il obtempéra d'un bref signe de tête tandis que Sarah, désireuse de lui changer les idées, lui offrait de se joindre à elle pour préparer quelques tisanes.

- **D'accord, Sarah**, accepta Mulder en se réfugiant dans l'humour. **De toute façon, j'ai besoin de me bouger les fesses si je ne veux pas finir comme un vieux croûton.**

Sa réponse inattendue détendit l'atmosphère et provoqua un léger rire chez Paul et Keven.

- **Nous aussi, vieux. On a besoin de se bouger les fesses**, renchérirent ses deux fidèles camarades.

- **Oh! Oh!** s'écria alors Sarah les yeux pétillants de malice. **Pas trop de fesses, les gars! Sinon vous risquez de m'achever!**

Fière du courage que démontrait son amie, Sindy reconnut tout de suite les efforts de Sarah pour garder le cap. Elle l'admira pour cela. Après tout, Sarah venait à peine d'être séparée de son enfant. Mais en ce moment, pour une raison connue d'elle seule, sa priorité allait vers Dana. Il était impératif qu'elle s'occupe de ce qui tourmentait Scully sans perdre de temps.

-** Bon…** coupa la jeune fille qui ne voulait pas trop tarder. **Considérant que vous êtes entre bonnes mains, messieurs, je vous laisse.**

Puis, s'adressant directement à Fox, elle pressa sa main et lui souffla juste avant de prendre congé :

« **Ne te fais pas de bile. Je vais aller la voir tout de suite et prendre soin d'elle. Je te le promets** ».

Et la jeune fille sortit promptement.

Dès qu'elle fut dehors, elle huma l'air frais de la nuit, sonda discrètement l'esprit de Dana et suivant son instinct, se dirigea vers le vieux chêne.

Seule à l'orée des bois, le dos adossée à un arbre, Scully essayait de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait la breloque et l'angoisse lui donnait des nausées. Soudain, elle sentit une main légère se déposer sur son épaule et la presser avec douceur. Puis, elle entendit la voix de Sindy lui murmurer avec douceur :

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Dana?**

Incapable de répondre, Scully déglutit avec difficulté et haussa les épaules. Elle détestait se sentir vulnérable. Cela lui rappelait trop bien l'enquête traumatisante qu'elle avait mené avec Mulder sur le macabre fétichiste. À l'époque, cette enquête avait été si démente qu'elle avait dû consulter une psychologue pour se maintenir à flot.

« _**Ce dingue assassinait des femmes pour s'emparer de leurs ongles et de leurs cheveux. Et ce fou furieux s'en était pris à Scully en la kidnappant sur la route. Par la suite, il l'avait enfermée dans la vieille maison de sa mère dans l'intention de lui faire subir le même sort que ses précédentes victimes. Refusant de baisser les bras, Dana s'était défendue comme une tigresse, mais des images cauchemardesques, incompréhensibles et décousues avaient défilé dans son esprit. Elle avait cru voir le diable en personne ou… quelque chose d'autre qui l'examinait. Heureusement, Mulder était arrivé à temps pour la secourir. De tempérament fier, Scully avait lutté de toute ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant lui, mais affaiblie par ses blessures et l'énorme stress qu'elle venait de subir, elle s'était effondrée en sanglots dans les bras de son partenaire "**_.

Et ce soir, cette même vulnérabilité qui l'habitait la terrifiait.

- **Je vois des choses que je ne m'explique pas, Sindy,** souffla-t-elle enfin d'un ton effrayé.

- **Et que vois-tu, Dana? Explique-moi…**

Sindy ressentait certaines émotions dans le cœur de Scully, mais elle préférait ne rien dire de peur de l'influencer. Pourtant, elle percevait que les terreurs de la jeune femme ne remontaient pas seulement à son mystérieux enlèvement, mais à un événement beaucoup plus ancien. Et seule, Dana possédait la clé de ce souvenir.

Les yeux gonflés de larmes, Scully secoua la tête.

- **Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, Sindy,** répondit-elle entre deux sanglots. **Dans mon esprit, je ne cesse de voir des visages grotesques penchés au-dessus de moi qui m'étudient comme si j'étais une cobaye. À un moment, ils me paraissent humain. Et à un autre, j'ai le sentiment de faire face à des monstres. Ensuite, je me vois petite fille. Je suis seule dans un grand bâtiment et j'entends ce bruit horrible de succion. Je suis terrifiée et j'ai peur que le « _monstre_ » s'en prenne à moi parce qu'il sait que je l'ai reconnu,** gémit-elle, cachant son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

Puis, d'un geste désespéré, Dana agrippa Sindy et tomba dans ses bras en pleurant.

Sensible à sa douleur, la jeune fille entoura les épaules de son amie et l'attira contre elle en lui frottant le dos.

- **Chut… Ça va aller, Dana**, la réconforta-t-elle d'une voix douce. **Ce que tu vis** **est déjà un bon début. Tes souvenirs se débloquent et remontent à la surface de ta conscience. Détends-toi. Tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là. D'ailleurs, Mulder et tout le reste du groupe, nous sommes avec toi. N'oublie pas… Tu es des nôtres maintenant**.

Retrouvant son calme, Dana s'essuya les yeux tandis que Sindy lui tendait un mouchoir.

- **Merci Cinnie,** lui souffla-t-elle reconnaissante. **Je me sens mieux. Et je crois que nous pou…**

Scully n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase car brusquement, une petite silhouette bondit des bois et l'attrapa par le bras pour la tirer vers elle en criant.

Étonnées, les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent en reconnaissant Cathy Davis.

Effrayée par le contact de cette main qui se refermait sur son bras, Scully trébucha. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle prit la petite fille par les épaules.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Cathy?** demanda-t-elle à l'enfant. **Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez toi?**

Dans la lumière du clair de lune, Dana remarqua que Cathy n'avait pas enregistré ses questions. Son visage semblait vide de toute expression.

- **Cathy?**... insista-t-elle sous le regard concentré de Sindy.

Dana et Sindy savaient qu'attirer l'attention d'un enfant autiste prenait toujours du temps et se révélait généralement difficile. Patientes, elles attendirent que la fillette réagisse.

Incapable de répondre par une phrase, Cathy glissa alors ses doigts entre ceux de Dana et Sindy et les tira par la main comme si elle voulait que les jeunes femmes la suive.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cathy?** répéta Dana, se penchant à sa hauteur.

Au son de sa voix, la petite fille s'immobilisa comme une statut et se concentra, essayant de parler. Un mot sembla se former sur ses lèvres, mais disparut presque immédiatement, ne laissant sur son visage que la marque de l'effort angoissant qu'elle venait de faire. Alors, elle tira de nouveau Dana et Sindy vers elle.

Croisant brusquement le regard hanté de Cathy, Sindy sursauta et se tourna vers Scully.

- **Dana…** affirma-t-elle alarmé. **Il se passe quelque chose de grave! Je crois que nous devons la suivre. Qu'en penses-tu?**

**- J'en pense, **grommela Scully**, que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre même si cela me semble de la pure folie. Suivons là et nous verrons bien où cela nous mènera.  
><strong>

Si elle avait su, elle aurait sans doute demandé du renfort, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement...

Animées par un mauvais pressentiment, les jeunes femmes décidèrent tout de même d'accompagner l'enfant vers le nouveau quartier. Un drame affreux se préparait et le temps leur était compté. Elles en étaient de plus en plus certaines lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent que Cathy les entraînaient en direction de la maison d'Hammed et Penny Anderson.

**À suivre…**

**Selon vous que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Avez-vous une idée. Si oui, je suis impatiente de connaître vos commentaires…**

**P.S. Attention, ça risque de "brasser" au prochain chapitre. Alors, Attachez vos tuques avec de la broche, mes amies, et au plaisir de vous lire bientôt!  
><strong>

**France qui vous salue bien bas :)  
><strong>


	23. Penny

**Notes aux lectrices : Tout d'abord merci à Myriam, ma charmante sœur d'écriture, et à Frenchnuts pour vos derniers commentaires. Sachez que c'est toujours un immense plaisir pour moi de vous lire dans toutes vos mélodies.**

**Aussi, pour faciliter la lecture ainsi que la logique de ce récit, je me suis permise de découper le chapitre initial qui devait suivre en deux plus petits chapitres. Maintenant, je vous laisse donc à la lecture de cette première partie. Et au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt, chères amies.**

**France qui vous salue ;)**

**Résidence de Penny et Hammed Anderson**

**Samedi : 21h.18 P.M.**

Penny Anderson qui s'était endormie après l'attaque se réveilla quand elle entendit son mari Hammed descendre au sous-sol. Maintenant qu'il travaillait à plein temps sur le projet, il ne sortait plus de chez lui et passait la majorité de son temps dans la cave devant son nouvel équipement.

Penny n'avait jamais osé lui demander la nature exacte de ce projet. Elle avait appris à ne pas lui poser de questions sur son travail. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas voulu lui expliquer. Immédiatement après leur mariage, il l'avait avertie : jamais, elle ne devrait savoir quoi que ce soit sur son travail et son passé.

Comme une zombie, Penny se leva. Puis en silence, elle se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la cave. Elle entendait Hammed parler avec un autre homme, mais leurs voix diffuses l'empêchait de capter les mots qu'ils se disaient entre eux, sauf : ** test, banque de données et adepte**.

Son corps se raidit sous la tension nerveuse qu'elle éprouvait. Elle fit demi-tour, alla vers la cuisine et ouvrit un tiroir. Elle avait peur maintenant. Sa main tremblait quand elle la tendit pour prendre un long couteau argenté.

Sur la route de campagne, Cathy Davis entraînait toujours Sindy et Dana vers la maison de Penny et Hammed, les obligeant à courir de plus en plus vite dans le noir.

Au même moment, Penny Anderson sortit lentement le couteau du tiroir. Elle avait l'impression d'être en dehors d'elle-même. Elle se regardait approcher de la porte du sous-sol. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle vengerait Amy de l'assassin qui avait détruit le cerveau innocent de son bébé. L'épouse de Hammed avança alors sur la pointe des pieds, cachant dans les plis de sa robe de chambre le couteau à découper.

Haletante, Cathy Davis conduisit Dana et Sindy derrière la maison du couple. La fillette s'était mise à marcher plus vite et tirait vigoureusement les deux jeunes femmes par la main.

Alors qu'elle courait toutes les trois dans le noir, une image percuta soudain l'esprit de Sindy qui fut saisie d'une troublante certitude. Quelque part, non loin d'ici, un meurtre s'apprêtait à être commis. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Scully et lut chez son amie qu'elle pressentait la même chose. Un sérieux danger rôdait autour d'elles et la petite Cathy tentait de les prévenir.

Arrivées près de la propriété, les deux femmes et l'enfant se heurtèrent à une haute grille de métal qui entourait la résidence des Anderson. Sans se soucier des représailles qu'elle risquait de recevoir, Cathy glissa sa petite main et ouvrit la porte grillagée avec facilité.

« _**S'il y a un système d'alarme ici, nous allons mopper. Nous n'avons aucun mandat de perquisition »**_, songèrent Dana et Sindy à la même seconde.

Mais la curiosité étant plus forte que la crainte, les deux jeunes femmes se laissèrent entraîner par Cathy. L'enfant qui semblait de plus en plus terrifiée les guida sans hésitation vers la porte d'entrée. Puis arrivée près de la porte, la fillette fit signe à Dana de sonner.

- **Pourquoi Cathy veux-tu que je sonne à cette porte?** souffla Scully mal à l'aise.

Elle regarda Sindy. Celle-ci lui signifia alors d'un mouvement de lèvres qu'elle allait jeter un coup d'œil autour de la propriété.

Dana lui répondit affirmativement d'un hochement de tête.

La mort mystérieuse d'Amy dans cette maison méritait que les deux agentes en sachent plus sur ce qui lui était arrivée. Mais Sindy et elle devaient se montrer très prudentes. C'est pourquoi, Dana décida de rester près de Cathy pour la protéger de la menace de plus en plus tangible qu'elle sentait rôder autour d'elle.

- **Viens, Cathy,** lui murmura-t-elle avec douceur. **Éloignons-nous d'ici et ne dérangeons pas ces gens. Sindy et moi allons plutôt te ramener chez toi. C'est dangereux de rester ici.**

Et d'un geste rassurant, Scully tendit sa main vers la fillette. Mais celle-ci bondit tout à coup en arrière avec l'agilité d'un chaton et évita sa main. Puis, d'un immense effort de volonté, Cathy essaya de parler, mais sans succès. Frustrée de cet échec, elle secoua les bras en émettant de petits cris rauques.

Déambulant dans leur maison qu'elle considérait comme une prison, Penny s'approcha de la porte entrouverte du sous-sol. Le souffle court, elle remarqua que son époux discutait avec un homme étrange, mais elle ne distingua que sa longue silhouette dans la pénombre. Son visage, dissimulé par une tranche de ténèbres ne lui permettait pas de l'identifier. Cependant, quelque chose dans son attitude lui donna l'impression qu'il était âgé. Puis, Penny sentit une agaçante odeur de cigarette dans l'air. Et soudain, elle entendit le ton des deux homme monté d'un cran. La jeune femme se pencha pour mieux voir. Maintenant, les deux hommes gesticulaient en chuchotant avec animation. Elle était certaine qu'ils se disputaient, mais elle ignorait à quel sujet. Ensuite, le vieil homme jeta rageusement sa cigarette et l'écrasa avec force dans un cendrier. Une fois encore, Penny perçut des chuchotements colériques juste avant que le vieil homme ne sorte précipitamment par la porte arrière du sous-sol.

Le visage durcit par la colère, Hammed retourna à son travail. Penny ne fut guère surprise de constater qu'il avait rangé son équipement informatique le long d'un mur, dans des placards métalliques fermés à clé. Les instruments, les écrans, les ordinateurs, et les rangées de boutons et d'interrupteurs brillaient dans la lumière et lui semblèrent à la fois magnifiques et terrifiants.

Hammed lui tournait le dos et était penché au-dessus d'une console. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait enlevé le panneau supérieur de la console et en tripotait les files.

Penny s'arrêta au bas de l'escalier et le regarda travailler en retenant sa respiration. Il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu descendre. Tout à coup, une haine puissante la submergea. La rage qu'elle ressentait lui fit tourner la tête et elle vacilla légèrement. Elle était de nouveau à l'extérieur d'elle-même, spectatrice de ses actes. Penny se vit lever son couteau à deux mains, bien haut au-dessus de sa tête.

« _**Elle le lui enfoncerait en diagonale, dans le cœur. Il n'y aurait pas de sang** _», pensa-t-elle froidement.

Pendant ce temps, Dana qui surveillait toujours la résidence des Anderson vit subitement un éclair de terreur passé dans les yeux de Cathy. Affolée, la fillette lui pressa la main avec force.

De son côté, dissimulée derrière un buisson, Sindy semblait sous l'emprise d'une légère transe. Un drame se préparait. Frissonnante, elle remarqua une silhouette mystérieuse qui s'engouffrait silencieusement dans les bois ténébreux.

S'approchant une fois de plus de la demeure des Anderson, Cathy détourna la tête et jeta un regard désespéré vers Dana. Mais subitement effrayée, elle revint se blottir contre la jeune femme en tremblant. Dana qui analysait rapidement la situation entoura l'enfant d'un geste protecteur. Plus aucun doute ne planait dans son esprit. Un danger réel et immédiat les menaçaient elle et la fillette.

« _**Un mandat de perquisition s'impose**_, songea-t-elle le cœur battant. _**Et si nous voulons sauver cette malheureuse enfant du danger qui la menace, nous devons vite fouiller cette maison et demander du renfort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »**_

Comme si elle avait capté ses pensées, le visage de Cathy se plissa. Elle fixa ses grands yeux noirs dans les yeux écarquillés de Scully. L'intensité de ce regard la fit frissonner d'appréhension. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle vit la fillette se détacher d'elle, courir vers la porte principale et se jeter contre elle. Puis, sans plus attendre, Cathy sonna et se mit à cogner de ses deux poings contre le bois épais.

Penny naviguait toujours dans un état second. À mille lieues de la réalité, elle n'entendit pas la sonnette ni les coups donnés contre la lourde porte. Comme dans un brouillard, elle descendit l'escalier à pas feutrés et s'élança sur son mari, le couteau pointé vers ses épaules voûtées.

Hammed sursauta brusquement lorsque la sonnerie stridente de la porte d'entrée lui transperça les tympans. Vivement, il se redressa et s'écarta de la console juste au moment où le couteau de Penny allait l'atteindre. Elle manqua sa cible de peu et s'écrasa contre un placard métallique. Puis, elle trébucha en avant et il l'attrapa. À bout de forces et incapable de le repousser, Penny lui frappa la poitrine en sanglotant.

Sur le seuil de la demeure Anderson, Dana entoura Cathy de ses bras et l'écarta doucement de la porte. À son contact, la petite se débattit. Puis résignée, elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, leva son pâle visage vers elle pour finalement se réfugier dans ses bras en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Dissimulée sous la coupe des arbres, Sindy quitta prudemment sa cachette et se dirigea d'un pas souple vers l'endroit où la mystérieuse silhouette avait disparu. Puis, elle remarqua quelque chose dans l'herbe qui brillait au clair de lune. Intriguée, elle s'accroupit et fronça les sourcils. Un paquet de cigarette vide, de marque Morley, reposait sur le sol. Sa respiration se bloqua et son cœur mit à battre la chamade. Elle ramassa le détritus d'une main tremblante et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de son veston. Son intuition lui soufflait que ce paquet de cigarettes s'avérait peut-être un indice important pour leur enquête. Mais malheureusement, ses réflexions furent brutalement interrompues par un cri de terreur qui résonna dans les tréfonds de son esprit. **Quelle poisse!** Effrayée, la jeune femme songea à Dana et Cathy. Elle devait vite les rejoindre. Se sentant observée et n'ayant ni armes ni lampe de poche mis à part ses techniques de combat, mieux valait foutre le camp d'ici sans tarder. **Juste au cas où**… Sindy inspira longuement et courut, ses tennis battants le sol, tandis qu'une terreur enfantine remontait en elle, lui coupant brutalement le souffle : « _**le croque-mitaine approchait et revenait la chercher ».**_

Dana balaya les ténèbres de ses yeux bleus. Avec attention, elle écoutait les bruits de la nuit tout en caressant les cheveux soyeux de Cathy. Comme Sindy un peu plus tôt, elle s'était dissimulée, accompagnée de la fillette, derrière un buisson. Enfin, elle vit Sindy surgir des bois et se diriger vers elles. À bout de souffle, la jeune fille se plia en deux pour récupérer, les mains bien appuyées sur ses cuisses. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle releva la tête vers Scully et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- **Nous devons vite ramener Cathy chez elle**, chuchota Sindy à Dana. J**e crains un danger si nous nous attardons trop longtemps ici. Mais il faudra revenir dans les prochaines heures, Dana. Quelque chose de fâcheux risque de se produire.**

Scully soupira et continua de bercer l'enfant contre elle d'un mouvement rassurant.

- J**e sais, Sindy. J'éprouve le même sentiment que toi. Maintenant, il nous faut vite ramener la petite. J'imagine à quel point ses parents sont inquiets à l'heure actuelle.**

Et sans plus attendre, les deux femmes saisirent la main de la fillette et se dirigèrent vers la route de la ferme qui était située non loin de la résidence de Penny et Hammed.

Aussi immobile qu'une statut, Hammed garda sa main appuyée contre la bouche de sa femme. Elle essaya de s'écarter de lui, mais il resserra sa prise, l'immobilisant contre son torse. En ce moment, il ne pensait plus à Penny, mais écoutait attentivement les bruits extérieurs. La sonnerie s'était enfin tue et les coups contre la porte avait cessé. Hammed se demanda soudain qui avait pu venir chez lui dans la nuit. Alors, seulement, il repensa à son épouse. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'elle.

Maintenant!

Elle en savait trop.

S'empressant de fouiller dans sa pharmacie portative, il prit une seringue remplie d'un liquide transparent et la lui enfonça dans le bras.

Dana et Sindy venaient à peine de sortir de la propriété de Penny et Hammed lorsque Sindy s'arrêta brusquement.

- **Attends, Dana!**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

Sindy tendit l'oreille et jeta un regard vers les propriétés avoisinantes. Intrigué, Scully se demanda ce que mijotait son amie.

« _**J'espère qu'elle ne s'apprête pas à commettre de folie, **_songea-t-elle légèrement exaspérée_**. Je vois sur son visage la même expression que Mulder quand il est sur le point de me faire tourner en bourrique. Oh, non! Ne me dites pas que je suis tombée sur une Mulder numéro deux! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça! On dirait vraiment que c'est de famille ce petit côté délinquant dans leur façon d'enquêter. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça! »**_

Scully terminait à peine son monologue intérieur lorsqu'elle vit Sindy se pencher et ramasser un caillou gros comme un œuf. Ensuite, la délinquante cibla une propriété tout près de la résidence de Hammed. Puis d'un mouvement souple, elle le lança et visa un lampadaire entre les deux propriétés. **Un instant de silence**… et les jeunes femmes entendirent le bruit sec d'un claquement contre le bois suivit d'un froissement de feuilles mortes.

Illico, une alarme se déclencha et l'écho de voix en colère brisa le silence nocturne. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et le hurlement strident des sirènes de police perça la tranquillité de la nuit. Puis, environ trois minutes plus tard, Dana et Sindy remarquèrent les gyrophares allumés d'une voitures de patrouilles qui se dirigeait vers les propriétés de Hammed et de son voisin.

Le visage serein comme un lac au clair de lune, Dana s'adressa à son amie sur un ton pince sans rire :

- **Je constate que ton petit acte de rébellion occupera notre suspect et son voisinage pour le restant de la soirée. La police locale qui est déjà sur les lieux va certainement faire une partie du boulot cette nuit. Donc, cela nous permettra de gagner du temps. Pour ma part, j'aimerais bien tenter une seconde excursion dans la résidence du couple Anderson. Hammed et ses acolytes ne m'inspirent aucune confiance. De plus, il est clair comme le nez au milieu de la figure que sa femme le hait et qu'elle est terrifiée. Si seulement nous pouvions réussir à la faire parler.**

- J**'ai le sentiment que ça ne sera guère facile,** soupira Sindy, rejetant inconsciemment sa chevelure vers l'arrière. **Dépêchons-nous maintenant de ramener Cathy chez elle avant que Paul et Mulder ne nous collent le FBI. aux fesses**, sourit-elle, une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux pairs.

Scully lui répondit par une légère grimace.

Leurs amis devaient être fous d'inquiétude. Elle en était persuadée.

Tenant Cathy par la main, les deux jeunes femmes accélérèrent le pas. Une fois de plus, elles reconduisirent Cathy chez ses parents qui les remercièrent avec soulagement. Bill Davis leur offrit même de les ramener, mais les deux amies refusèrent poliment son offre. Ne voulant pas s'attarder davantage, Dana et Sindy reprirent rapidement le chemin du retour.

Elles marchaient d'un pas vif depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'elles remarquèrent une fourgonnette qui roulait lentement vers elle. Quelque peu exaspérée, Dana s'arrêta et se tourna vers Sindy en soupirant.

- **Je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est Mulder et Paul qui nous cherchent. Leurs nerfs ont dû craqué en voyant que nous tardions à revenir.**

- **Ouais**… souffla Sindy. J**'ai le sentiment que ça ne sera pas facile de les amadouer. Mais nous devons leur montrer que nous sommes des professionnelles et que nous savons nous défendre.**

- **Sindy!**… s'exclama brusquement Dana. **Je crois qu'ils nous ont vu. Regarde!… La fourgonnette s'avance vers nous et semble vouloir ralentir.**

Mais tout à coup, Sindy sentit la main de Dana l'agripper fermement. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, elles se dévisagèrent. Puis, à ce moment précis, une idée similaire traversa leurs esprits.

- **Ce n'est pas eux!** s'écrièrent-elles d'une seule voix.

Sans perdre une seconde, les deux femmes se jetèrent sur le côté de la route pour éviter le véhicule qui fonçait droit sur elles. Trébuchant toutes les deux, elles dégringolèrent cul par-dessus tête dans une pente abrupte. Puis, sans se soucier des nombreuses égratignures sur leurs bras et leurs jambes, elles se relevèrent à demi et coururent en zigzag vers les bois pour s'y réfugier. C'est alors que Dana et Sindy entendirent des coups de feu crépiter et des balles siffler autour d'elles.

**À suivre…**

**Selon vous, qu'est-ce qui attend nos deux héroïnes et comment pourront-elles sortir de ce guet-apens? Avez-vous des idées?…**

**France ;)**


	24. Prises au piège

**Prises_ au piège_**

**Notes aux lectrices :**

**Merci à Myriam et Frenchnuts pour votre appui et vos charmants commentaires. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'ai eu à l'écrire.**

**Au plaisir de vous relire bientôt et je nous souhaite une bonne fin d'année scolaire.**

**France qui a hâte de vous retrouver! xxx**

Inquiète, Sarah regarda l'heure.

Depuis le départ de Dana et Sindy, ils avaient perdu la notion du temps, trop occupés à écouter plusieurs fois de suite l'enregistrement de l'entrevue de Cathy Davis. L'étrange impression qu'ils étaient sur le point de mettre le doigt sur un indice important la tenaillait. Plus d'une heure et demi s'était écoulée depuis que Scully avait brusquement quitté la pièce, talonnée aussitôt par Sindy qui s'était lancée à sa suite. Mais, d'après l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge de la salle à manger, Sarah réalisait que ses deux amies auraient dû être revenues depuis longtemps déjà. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout et jeta un regard discret vers Mulder et Paul. L'expression à la fois sévère et effrayée sur leurs visages lui donna la chair de poule. Elle serra la main de Keven pour se rassurer. À son tour, son époux pressa la sienne pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait.

_-_** Paul?… Mulder?…** déclara subitement Sarah d'une voix tremblante_. _**C'est fou, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Je crois que vous devriez partir à la recherche de Dana et Sindy. Elles devraient être entrées depuis plusieurs heures. Quelque chose me dit qu'elles ont besoin d'aide.**

En accord avec Sarah, Paul et Mulder qui ne se sentaient pas tranquille l'approuvèrent d'office.

« _**Oui… Ils devaient rapidement retrouver les deux jeunes femmes** _».

Saisi d'un mélange de culpabilité et de responsabilité, Mulder décida de prendre les choses en main. Après tout, se reprocha-t-il le cœur battant, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait insisté auprès de Dana pour qu'elle le seconde dans cette enquête? Mais d'un autre côté, lui insufflait la voix de la raison, Sindy avait prédit depuis longtemps que Scully intégrerait leur groupe.

Retenant un soupir, Fox se tourna vers Paul et ses amis, pressé de passer à l'action.

- **Keven… Sarah…** leur recommanda-t-il fermement. **Je vous demande de rester ici. Dana et Sindy pourraient téléphoner ou même revenir pendant que nous les chercherons dans les environs. Et si nous ne les trouvons pas à proximité, nous prendrons la camionnette.**

Rapide et efficace, Mulder sortit de sa mallette deux armes à feu et une puissante lampe de poche. De son côté, Paul sauta sur sa trousse médicale et prit des bouteilles d'eau, un Thermos et des vêtements chauds. Puis, sous les regards inquiets de Keven et Sarah, Mulder s'avança vers Paul et lui tendit un revolver. Paul hésita un instant avant d'attraper l'arme qu'il rangea vivement dans son étui.

Approuvant le geste de son compagnon, Mulder, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, fouilla rapidement dans son matériel et sortit une autre arme à feu ainsi qu'une radio à ondes courtes qu'il confia à Keven et Sarah.

Cela fait, les deux hommes enfilèrent des vêtements chauds et se précipitèrent dehors, tentant de maîtriser l'inquiétude qui les gagnaient de plus en plus. Déambulant dans le jardin, Mulder éclaira la terre détrempée avec sa lampe de poche et identifia des empreintes de pas en balayant le sol du faisceau de sa lampe. Puis, il remarqua soudain des empreintes plus petites à l'orée des bois.

Le visage sombre, il regarda Paul dans les yeux et celui-ci comprit rapidement.

- **La petite Davis est venue ici, n'est-ce pas ?** déduisit-il en avalant péniblement sa salive. **C'est bien à ça que tu penses, Fox?**

Mulder lui répondit par un signe affirmatif avant de préciser sa pensée.

- **Je crois même que Cathy est venue chercher Dana et Sindy pour une raison que j'ignore,** observa-t-il la mine soucieuse. **Et les filles l'ont suivie. Prenons vite la camionnette, Paul. Nous devons les retrouver avant que ça tourne mal.**

- **Mais nous ignorons l'endroit où elles peuvent être, Mulder!** plaida Paul alarmé.

- **Alors, suivons le chemin qui mène à la ferme des Davis**, suggéra Mulder, remettant inconsciemment son « _**chapeau d'enquêteur**_ ». **Mon intuition me souffle que nous trouverons certainement des indices pendant le trajet.**

- **D'accord.**

L'angoisse lui nouant douloureusement la gorge, Mulder contacta Sarah et Keven et les informa de leur projet.

- **Nous passerons tout le périmètre au peigne fin, s'il le faut,** les avertit-il en courant vers la jeep que Sindy avait loué pour lui et Scully. **Allez! Suis-moi, Paul.**

À peine installé sur son siège, Fox démarra en trombe. Un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait et il n'aima guère la terreur qui sournoisement, s'infiltrait en lui.

Dans les bois, à plusieurs kilomètres de Mulder et Paul, Dana et Sindy s'aplatirent sur le sol pour éviter les balles qui sifflaient autour d'elles. Protégeant leurs têtes de leurs mains, elles ne purent voir dans l'obscurité les types qui leur tirait dessus sans vergogne.

Accroupie près de Dana, Sindy flaira subitement une odeur putride de soufre qui lui brûla la gorge et l'oppressa de ses tentacules visqueuses. Le souffle court, elle leva les yeux vers Scully et attrapa sa main d'un geste désespéré. Elle ne devait absolument pas tomber en transe maintenant, songea-t-elle anxieuse. Luttant ferme pour s'ancrer dans la réalité, la jeune fille s'efforça d'établir un lien télépathique avec son amie, omettant de s'attarder sur les ombres démoniaques de chauve-souris géantes qui planaient en vole piquée au-dessus d'elles.

« _**Des gardiennes de l'enfer!**_ songea-t-elle effrayée. _**Dieu du ciel! Nous nous sommes trompées d'endroit. Nous devons foutre le camp d'ici avant d'être complètement cernées! Sans doute est-ce les forces obscures qui nous ont entraînées ici. »**_

Angoissée, Sindy serra la main de Scully plus fort.

Le visage couvert de sueur, celle-ci se tourna vers elle.

Incapable de s'expliquer pourquoi, Dana ressentait une puissance maléfique qui s'infiltrait insidieusement dans son âme, faisant grandir chez elle une terreur sans nom. La jeune femme inspira profondément pour chasser cette sensation effrayante et pressa la main de Sindy. Au contact de ses doigts se refermant sur ses poignets, celle-ci se tourna vers Scully et lui cria d'une voix tremblante de peur :

- **Attention, Dana! Des entités s'apprêtent à nous bloquer toutes les issues.**

- **Je sais!** hurla Scully surprise de sa réponse. **Mais, Sindy?… Crois-tu qu'il nous reste une chance de les fuir? **

**- Je l'espère.**

Échangeant un regard horrifié, Sindy et Dana luttaient vaillamment pour maîtriser leur terreur, conscientes que les forces obscures utilisaient cette « _**technique de bas étage** _» pour les affaiblir.

« - _**Sindy…**_ lui ordonna tout à coup une voix dans son esprit. **Toi et Dana...** **Partez vite en direction du soleil couchant. C'est votre seule chance de les semer. Et peut-être... de vous en sortir. »**

Certaine de la véracité de cet avertissement, la jeune fille jeta un regard entendu à son amie.

- **Dana?** La pressa-t-elle d'un ton alarmé. **Nous devons marcher vers l'ouest sans déroger de cette direction! S'il te plaît, peux-tu nous conduire là-bas?**

Scully, douée d'un sens de l'orientation exceptionnel, était sans conteste la meilleure pour les guider à bon port. Elle hocha la tête, sachant que ce labyrinthe végétal risquait de leur réserver bien des surprises. Mais dieu merci, comme le lui répétait régulièrement Mulder d'un ton admiratif, à son avis, elle était née avec une boussole dans la tête. S'obligeant à maîtriser la terreur qui lui soulevait l'estomac, Dana se concentra et indiqua à Sindy la direction qu'elles devaient prendre. À demi accroupies, les deux jeunes femmes s'enfuirent, évitant balles, coups de feu et chauve-souris géantes qui essayaient de les agripper de leurs serres crochues.

**Route de la ferme des Davis: au même moment**

Pendant que la camionnette louée par Sindy une semaine plus tôt cahotait sur un vieux chemin de gravier, une intuition poussa Mulder à quitter la route qui menait à la ferme des Davis. Ne prenant pas la peine de s'arrêter, il tourna brusquement son volant et se dirigea vers un embranchement donnant sur un chemin forestier qui serpentait vers les bois. Alors, Fox fit une embardée et décida de suivre cette route.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** l'interrogea Paul. Son expression soucieuse durcissait ses yeux gris et lui donnait un air sévère.

- **Je ne sais pas,** grommela Mulder en s'efforçant de garder la tête froide. **Mais je fais confiance à mon intuition.**

À quelques centaines de mètres de la route boisée que Mulder venait d'emprunter, les deux hommes entendirent soudain le rugissement puissant d'une rivière.

-** Fox!** l'avertit brusquement Paul les mâchoires serrées. **Arrête et dirigeons-nous vers cette rivière. C'est dingue, mais j'ai la sensation que Sindy et Dana sont présentement en très mauvaise posture.**

Mulder ne répondit pas tout de suite à son compagnon. Mais le pied au plancher, il freina le véhicule et sortit en vitesse, balayant le sol de sa lampe de poche. Paul le rejoignit au pas de course.

Mis à part l'herbe foulée et les bruits de la nature, les deux hommes ne remarquèrent rien d'anormal. Un soupir de frustration s'échappa de leurs lèvres et ils regagnèrent la voiture. Les sourcils froncés, Mulder démarra en silence et s'enfonça dans la forêt qui menait vers la rivière.

«_** Bon Dieu!**_ » pensa-t-il le cœur battant d'angoisse. « _**Faites qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à Scully. Elle ne mérite pas de payer pour mes fautes ».** _

Incapable de contenir sa peine et sa frayeur, Fox ressentit une larme furtive couler sur sa joue mal rasée. D'un geste rageur, il s'empressa de l'essuyer. " _**Scully n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié**_, se gronda-t-il intérieurement, _**mais de son aide!** _

À plusieurs kilomètres de Mulder et Paul, Dana et Sindy qui couraient à en perdre haleine chutèrent sur le côté quand deux chauve-souris géantes foncèrent sur elles, essayant de les saisir avec leurs pattes crochues. D'une main fébrile, les deux jeunes femmes ramassèrent un amas de cailloux qu'elles lancèrent de toutes leurs forces en direction des immenses volatiles qui les attaquaient sauvagement. Soudain, Sindy sentit quelque chose la soulever de terre. Puis, peu de temps après, des serres gigantesques traversèrent ses vêtements et pénétrèrent sa chair. Une forte douleur lui brûla les omoplates, la faisant grimacer. Elle haleta, puis, ses muscles se contractèrent. Le cri de souffrance qu'elle laissa échapper malgré elle alarma Dana. Et lorsque celle-ci leva les yeux, elle vit avec horreur que les pieds de son amie ne touchaient presque plus le sol.

Prisonnière du volatile, Sindy se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir et frappa de son poing le géant à plumes. Se tordant comme une anguille, elle lança son caillou à la hauteur de son bec. Un flot de sang noir et visqueux jaillit de la plaie béante du monstre et l'inonda. Puis, fou de rage, il poussa un hurlement de douleur et de frustration quand le projectile l'atteignit à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

Le souffle court, Sindy se contorsionna pour se libérer des griffes de la chauve-souris qui lâcha prise. La jeune fille tomba brutalement sur le sol, se cognant les coudes. Une grimace de douleur se peignit sur son visage, lui tirant les larmes des yeux. Mais animée par la colère, elle ignora la souffrance qui engourdissait ses bras et ses mains. Se redressant avec peine, la combattante inspira un bon coup, ramassa un énorme bout de bois et courut vers Scully qui menait sa propre bataille.

Allongée sur le dos, Dana se trouva soudain face à une ombre géante qui fonça droit sur elle. Rapide, elle roula sur le sol pour l'éviter. Le regard dur et le visage inondé de sueurs, elle la bombarda de cailloux.

- **Va t'en, saloperie!** l'injuria-t-elle folle de rage. **Laisse-nous tranquille!**

Sans cesser le combat, Dana remarqua que Sindy, les joues en flamme, courait vers elle. L'entité qui s'en était prise à la jeune fille semblait blessée et prête à s'enfuir. Puis, Scully vit son amie; elle s'apprêtait à lancer un morceau de bois qu'elle tenait entre ses mains comme un javelot. Elle visa l'immense créature qui s'apprêtait à foncer dans sa direction. Dana plissa les paupières et évita la silhouette sombre en roulant sur le sol. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle se redressa et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le ciel. L'arme fila comme une flèche et atteignit sa cible tout près du cœur. Aussitôt, la bête poussa un hurlement de fureur qui glaça le sang des deux jeunes femmes.

Prête à l'achever, Scully brandit sa croix, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs meurtriers.

- **Fout le camp, vermine!** Cria-t-elle avec fureur.

Au son de sa voix, le géant à plumes s'immobilisa et hésita une seconde, lui laissant à peine le temps d'entrevoir qu'il avait une aile en lambeau. Choquée, Dana sentit son corps se figer lorsque le volatile se dissipa en volute de fumée sous son regard étonné.

Perdue dans sa rêverie, Scully sursauta lorsque Sindy qui boitillait légèrement la rejoignit et murmura à son oreille :

- **J'ai besoin de toi, Dana. Une voix vient de me dire de nous diriger vers l'ouest. Je t'en prie, guide-moi. Je chevauche entre deux plans.**

- **C'est d'accord, Cinnie,** la rassura-t-elle en lui serrant la main. **Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis là et je ne t'abandonnerai pas.**

Essoufflée et le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, Scully serra son amie contre elle sans poser de questions. Son intelligence et sa finesse d'esprit lui permettait de comprendre qu'en ce moment Sindy percevait bien plus facilement le monde des entités. Alors, avec fermeté, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna toujours plus loin vers l'ouest.

Blessées et épuisées, les jeunes femmes couraient comme des forcenées dans la nuit sans prêter attention aux ecchymoses et égratignures qui les brûlaient de partout.

Tout à coup, une main gantée de noir agrippa Scully par derrière et tenta de l'attirer dans les bois. Sans réfléchir, celle-ci frappa la silhouette de ses coudes et lui envoya un coup de pieds dans l'entre jambe. Alors qu'un brutal combat s'amorça.

Des silhouettes en cagoule sombre commencèrent à sortir de la forêt et cernèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

- **Tu as tué l'une des nôtres, sale peste!** gronda un homme masqué d'une voix haineuse.

Il regarda Sindy et s'avança vers elle d'un pas menaçant.

"**Maintenant, tu dois payer pour ton crime!**" lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Vêtue d'une combinaison, l'homme devait mesurer près de deux mètres. Son souffle nauséabond dégageait une odeur de pourriture sulfureuse. Et comme les autres membres qui l'accompagnaient, sa tête était couverte d'une cagoule foncée. De ses yeux jaunes fluorescents, la silhouette observa les jeunes femmes avec une expression de prédateur. Les yeux flamboyant de férocité, le géant marcha lentement vers Sindy qui lui jeta un regard de défi avant d'inspirer profondément comme monsieur Wong le lui avait appris. Le moment de combattre était venu.

Alors, Dana et Sindy se regardèrent, une lueur de détermination dans leurs prunelles. Échangeant un signe subtil de la tête, les deux agentes foncèrent directement vers leurs agresseurs pour les combattre. Coups de pieds, coups de poings, pirouettes, bascules; telles des guerrières, elles utilisèrent toutes les techniques de combat apprises depuis maintes vies.

- **Nous allons y arriver, Sindy! Je le sens!** cria tout à coup Dana d'un ton confiant. **Mon intuition me dit qu'ils ne peuvent sortir de cette forêt.**

Mais comme si elle souhaitait la contredire, une silhouette l'agrippa brusquement par derrière.

Scully réagit tout de suite et fit basculer l'ombre au-dessus d'elle tandis que sa croix brillait de mille feux sur sa poitrine.

La silhouette plana et tomba près de Sindy qui lui balança un violent coup de pied au visage. Sonnée, l'ombre resta étendue, immobile.

Certaine qu'il s'agissait d'adeptes satanistes, Sindy se concentra et lança plusieurs incantations afin que leurs alliés les protègent contre les forces du mal.

«_** La rivière!**_ l'exhorta soudain une voix pressante. _**À l'ouest… il y a une rivière. Tout près… C'est là que Dana et toi devez aller sans perdre de temps ».** _

Dans l'oreille son esprit, Sindy entendit les flots rugissants qui grondaient. Elle se concentra et appela Paul et Mulder. Cette importante tâche exécutée, elle se tourna vers Dana qui venait d'assommer un homme masqué qui avait tenté de l'attaquer par derrière. Essoufflée par l'effort, elle dévisagea son amie en arborant une expression intriguée.

-** Plus à l'ouest, il y a une rivière, Dana!** l'avisa-t-elle en demeurant aux aguets. **Nous devons nous rendre là bas. Je t'en prie. Conduis-nous!**

La gorge serrée par la terreur et un sombre pressentiment, Scully acquiesça. Elle sentait les forces maléfiques qui s'inséraient sournoisement en elle et tentaient de paralyser sa raison et son esprit. Le mal la rongeait de l'intérieur et il lui fallu puiser dans toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'enfuir seule dans les ténèbres.

« _**Ne les laisse pas gagner sur toi!**_ » se dit-elle avec fermeté. « _**Sindy et moi avons besoin l'une de l'autre pour nous sortir de ce guêpier de merde. Et ces foutus démons de l'enfer ne le savent que trop. Fais un effort et garde la tête froide, Dana. Sinon, tout est perdu!** _»

Scully inspira longuement pour se donner du courage et referma sa main autour du poignet de Sindy.

- **Fais-moi confiance et suis-moi, Cinnie**, l'encouragea Dana fermement. **Je te promets de nous mener à bon port saines et sauves. Je ne te lâcherai pas**, déglutit-elle, consciente que le niveau des difficultés qui les attendaient ne favorisait pas beaucoup leur chance de survie. Elle tira pourtant Sindy vers elle et les deux femmes, courant et trébuchant s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt de plus en plus dense et menaçante.

Malgré la fatigue qui les gagnait, Dana et Sindy se faufilèrent au travers les arbres enchevêtrés, esquivant ou combattant leurs assaillants.

Heureusement, elles finirent par semer les adeptes satanistes qui les poursuivaient et arrivèrent en haut d'une immense falaise. Plusieurs mètres les séparaient d'une rivière profonde qui bouillonnait avec force sous leurs regards pétrifiés.

Effrayées, Dana et Sindy se dévisagèrent en tremblant.

- **Mon Dieu! Que devons-nous faire, Sindy?** demanda Scully d'une voix blanche. **Crois-tu que nous pourrons survivre à ça si nous sautons là-dedans? Scientifiquement parlant, ce n'est pas logique comme nous le soulignerait ce brave monsieur Spoke, **ironisa-t-elle pour calmer sa peur.

Découragée, Sindy garda un bref silence, ne sachant que faire.

« - **Ellie! Grand-mère!** Supplia-t-elle à mi-voix, les yeux brillant de larmes. **Aidez-nous. Nous avons besoin de vous. »**

Retenant son souffle, la jeune femme tendit l'oreille .

Sur le chemin de la montagne de l'Aigle, à plusieurs kilomètres de distance de l'endroit où Dana et Sindy se retrouvaient piégées, Ellie qui méditait avec son peuple autour d'un feu de camp dressa la tête et écouta en retenant son souffle. Lovée contre sa poitrine, Vickie dormait profondément, la joue appuyée sur son épaule.

Soudain, la chaman ressentit l'appel désespéré de son élèves. Elle se concentra quelques secondes. Une image incroyablement vivante se dessina dans son esprit et elle comprit aussitôt que Sindy et Dana se trouvaient piégées en haut d'une falaises.

À plusieurs mètres du gouffre, une rivière bouillonnante serpentait au travers d'énormes rochers. Sur le sommet de la falaise, s'avançant de plus en plus vers elles pour les cerner, des adeptes satanistes s'apprêtaient à leur bloquer toutes retraites.

Ellie soupira.

« _**Le chemin qui mène à l'illumination n'est jamais de tout repos,**_ » songea-t-elle avec philosophie. « _**Maintenant, je dois faire en sorte d'aider ces jeunes femmes à sortir de ce mauvais pas ».** _

Alors, Ellie s'allia aux énergies de son peuple, de monsieur Wong et de ses ancêtres. Cette importante tâche accomplie, elle leva les yeux vers le conseil des anciens et demanda respectueusement l'autorisation de s'adresser au chef Navajo. Le vieil homme qui la dévisageait des ses yeux perçants accepta d'écouter sa requête. Reconnaissante, Ellie le remercia. Puis, soutenue par la foi de son peuple, elle pria et chanta dans le plus ancien des langages, celui du Grand Esprit Universel.

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, Sindy et Dana jetèrent un œil vers le gouffre. La rivière semblait bien profonde sous le faible rayon de lune qui se reflétait à la surface de l'eau tourbillonnante. Effrayées, les jeunes femmes entendaient les adeptes approcher dangereusement et elles savaient qu'ils étaient sur le point de leur bloquer toutes issues de fuite. Leurs pas et leurs souffles saccadés devenaient de plus en plus présents et menaçants.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, Dana tendit son bras vers Sindy et lui prit la main. Aussitôt, les deux amies se blottirent l'une contre l'autre. Puis, n'écoutant que leur courage, elles s'avancèrent sur le bord de la falaise. Soudain, une vision magnifique se présenta sous leurs yeux écarquillés et les deux femmes virent nettement une lumière multicolore se dégager de la rivière et monter vers elles, illuminant leurs visages. Dansantes comme des aurores boréales, des rayons lumineux brillaient en se mouvant doucement dans l'eau bouillonnante. À cet instant, Dana et Sindy comprirent qu'elles pouvaient sauter sans danger, à la condition de le faire tout de suite. Se tenant toujours par la main, les deux agentes plongèrent dans le vide.

Dans la camionnette, Mulder et Paul sursautèrent d'emblée, surpris par une étrange impression qu'ils ne saisirent pas tout de suite. Puis, en constatant qu'ils approchaient d'une rivière baptisée par les navajos " _**La grande mère du Bison blanc"**_, ils se dévisagèrent bouche bée.

- **Fox?…** balbutia Paul le cœur battant. **C'est bizarre, mais je crois que Sindy nous envoie un message. Elle dit de nous diriger vers l'ouest, à deux kilomètres en amont de cette rivière.**

- **Je sais**, répondit Mulder en soupirant. **Je perçois la même chose que toi, vieux. Ne perdons pas une seconde. Allons-y!**

Il embraya et suivit la berge accidentée aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

« _**J'espère qu'elles sont toujours saines et sauves** _», songea-t-il, lisant dans les yeux de Paul le même espoir inquiet.

À la rivière du Bison blanc, la violence du choc saisirent Dana et Sindy par surprise. Le fort courant et l'eau glacée leur coupa littéralement le souffle. Crachant et toussant, les jeunes femmes nagèrent tant bien que mal et se laissèrent porter par le courant. Tout à coup, une énorme vague jaillissant de nulle part séparèrent les deux amies l'une de l'autre et les entraînèrent vers les rapides.

Se débattant avec énergie dans les eaux sombres, Scully remarqua soudain sous la faible lueur de la lune une souche d'arbre ballottée par les flots qui se dirigeait vers elle. Vigilante, la jeune femme la suivit du regard et s'y agrippa solidement lorsque la souche parvint à sa hauteur. Elle plissa les yeux et chercha Sindy qui était disparue dans les ténèbres quelques secondes auparavant.

- **Sindy!** cria-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse. **Où es-tu? Réponds-moi! **

Regardant partout autour d'elle et luttant contre la force du courant, Scully savait qu'elle devait retrouver rapidement son amie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Secouée par l'assaut inattendu des vagues, Sindy nagea en pointant ses pieds dans le sens du courant et évita juste à temps la déferlante suivante en plongeant sa tête sous l'eau.

« _**Bon sang! Mais d'où venaient ces vagues?**_ »

Bien que puissant, le courant de la rivière se comportait normalement lorsqu'elle et Dana avaient sauté du haut de la falaise. À présent, les forts vents balayaient les flots déchaînés tandis que la face de la lune qui éclairait le chemin des jeunes femmes un peu plus tôt se voilait d'un épais nuage noir.

"_**Les satanistes et leur chef... C'était certainement eux qui avaient invoqué les génies de la mer,"**_ analysa Sindy en retenant un frisson.

Tremblante de froid et de peur, elle aperçut soudain une ondine qui glissait vers elle dans l'eau glacée. Une autre vague la frappa, ne lui laissant guère le temps de réagir lorsque celle-ci la souleva violemment et la projeta près d'une chute haute de plusieurs mètres. Toussant et crachant, la jeune fille réussit tout de même à remonter à la surface. Clignant des yeux et secouant la tête, elle reprit haleine avant que les remous tourbillonnants ne l'engloutissent à nouveau dans les sombres profondeurs. Luttant avec l'énergie du désespoir dans les eaux glacées, Sindy s'efforça de retrouver Dana ainsi que le rivage avant que la puissance du courant ne l'entraîna vers les chutes de la mort. Une fois de plus, elle supplia ses alliés de la sauver des eaux. Puis totalement épuisée, elle sombra une dernière fois.

De son côté, Dana fouillait anxieusement l'obscurité, espérant percevoir un simple petit signe de vie de son amie lorsque tout à coup elle sentit une chose froide et visqueuse se resserrer comme un étau autour de sa cheville. Un douloureux hoquet de surprise franchit péniblement ses lèvres juste avant qu'une force invisible ne l'attirât dans un monde peuplés de ténèbres.

« _**Les monstres existent!**_" avait écrit la petite Angela à peine une semaine plus tôt.

Terrifiée, Dana comprit subitement que l'enfant avait raison. Et pendant que l'eau glacée la submergeait et que sa conscience la quittait peu à peu, elle ferma les yeux à bout de forces.

**_À Suivre…_**

**Qu'adviendra-t-il de nos deux héroïnes. Si vous en avez la plus petite idée, je suis ouvertes à vos commentaires et théories. Allez, les amies! Ne soyez pas timides!**

**France ) xxx**


	25. Sauvetage et révélation

**N.B. Tout d'abord, avant de débuter ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier Myriam et Frenchnuts pour vos commentaires encourageants et plein d'humour. Au plaisir du relire, chères mesdames et à bientôt.**

**France :)**

**Rivière du Bison blanc**

**Samedi : 23h.18 P.M.**

- **Non, Scully!** entendit-elle hurler tout à coup.

Malgré sa léthargie, elle crut reconnaître la voix de Mulder.

« **Je t'interdis de me quitter comme ça!** » lui ordonna-t-il sèchement. **Il faut que tu te battes pour nous deux!**

Avec un sursaut d'énergie, Dana se débattit férocement pour libérer sa cheville emprisonnée. De peine et de misère, elle réussit à se dégager de la poigne d'acier qui s'obstinait à la retenir au fond de l'eau. Une fois de plus, elle s'accrocha à la souche du vieil arbre qui flottait toujours à la surface de la rivière. La voix de son partenaire la sommant de se battre lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Une ardeur nouvelle remonta en elle, lui redonnant des forces. Prête à lutter pour sa survie et celle de Sindy, Scully battit des pieds et des mains avec vigueur, cherchant Sindy au travers les ténèbres. Son inquiétude croissait.

- **Sindy!** hurla-t-elle par delà le puissant grondement de la rivière. **Pour l'amour du ciel! Si tu m'entends, accroche-toi et suis la lumière. Elle te guidera vers moi.**

- **Dana!** cria soudain une voix lointaine. **Où es-tu?**

- **Ici!** s'écria Dana soulagée. **Suis le corridor de lumière, Sindy. Tu me trouveras.**

Les paupières plissées par l'effort, Scully crut discerner les mouvements de quelqu'un nageant péniblement dans les flots agités. Puis tout à coup, elle distingua une mince silhouette qui se dirigeait vers elle. Celle-ci suivait un corridor lumineux qui miroitait au-dessus de l'eau.

Se servant de son plan de secours, Sindy avait invoqué le dieu Neptune en plus de ses alliés afin qu'ils la protège des forces maléfiques qui s'en étaient prises à elle et Dana.

De son côté, lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin son amie qui approchait, Scully lui tendit le bras tout en tentant de ralentir la course de son radeau improvisé.

- **Attrape ma main!** Lui cria-t-elle les dents serrés par l'effort.

Avec peine, Sindy tendit sa main vers Dana qui manqua sa prise. Haletante, la jeune fille se reprit et Scully lui agrippa solidement le poignet. Puis, luttant contre les remous, Dana la tira de toutes ses forces vers elle tandis que Sindy continuait de nager. Enfin, elle attrapa la souche d'arbre de sa main libre et se retrouva auprès de Scully.

- **Dieu sois loué! Tu es saine et sauve,** souffla Dana en serrant son amie dans ses bras. **Tu sais, Cinnie… j'étais morte d'inquiétude à ton sujet. Mais heureusement, tu as tenu bon.**

- **Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Dana!** lâcha Sindy avec reconnaissance. **J'avais vraiment besoin d'une pause café, tu sais.**

**- Et moi donc, **plaisanta Scully pour se remettre de ses émotions.**  
><strong>

Épuisées, les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux. Puis, surveillant le rivage, elles décidèrent de se laisser porter par le courant afin de reprendre des forces.

Pendant ce temps, Mulder continuait d'écouter son intuition. Une idée germait dans son esprit. Sans perdre un instant, il stationna son véhicule en amont de la rivière. Aussitôt, Paul descendit de la voiture et commença à fouiller les ténèbres du regard tandis que Fox faisait clignoter les phares de la jeep, espérant que ce stratagème aiderait Scully et Sindy à s'orienter si elles se trouvaient dans les parages.

- **Dana! Sindy!** crièrent les deux hommes. L'écho de leur voix se propulsa dans la nuit. **Où êtes-vous?**

Mulder klaxonna. Si Dana et Sindy étaient dans l'incapacité de voir la lumière des phares, elles sauraient peut-être entendre l'avertisseur. Ainsi, le son les guiderait vers eux.

À plusieurs mètres de Mulder et Paul, Dana et Sindy toujours accrochées à leur souche d'arbre, dérivaient depuis près d'une demi heure. Une fois de plus, les malheureuses avaient affronté les rapides. Trempées et glacées jusqu'aux os, elles n'en pouvaient plus mais continuaient de lutter vaillamment. Tout à coup, les jeunes femmes remarquèrent une lumière qui clignotait au loin, en amont de la rivière.

- **Suivons cette lueur,** lança Scully à l'oreille de Sindy. C'est peut-être un signe.

- **Et si nous parvenons à l'atteindre**, analysa Sindy, **je crois que ça sera la fin de nos ennuis.**

- **Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche,** blagua Scully en ramant plus vigoureusement avec ses mains.

Tout comme Sindy elle grelottait. Son cœur battait la chamade. Consciente que la fatigue les gagnait, elle savait qu'il était impératif que toutes deux sortent rapidement de cette eau glacée avant que l'hypothermie ne fasse son œuvre et ne les tue. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Dana et Sindy tournèrent leur radeau improvisé en s'aidant de leurs bras et suivirent la lumière comme s'il s'agissait d'un guide qui les sauverait des ténèbres.

Sur le rivage, Paul Stéphanos fouillait toujours l'obscurité avec sa lampe de poche pendant que Mulder continuait de klaxonner par intermittence en envoyant des signaux lumineux. Se basant sur ses connaissances du morse, Fox savait que Dana et Sindy seraient capables de décoder son message si elles parvenaient à voir les clignotements des phares.

- **Mulder!** s'écria tout à coup Paul. **Je crois que j'entends quelque chose provenant de la rivière.**

Le cœur battant d'espoir, il dirigea son faisceau lumineux vers la rivière qui était plus calme à cet endroit.

Mulder courut le rejoindre et tendit l'oreille. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne perçoive l'écho lointain de mouvements de brasses. Quelqu'un raclait l'eau et nageait vers eux. Il le ressentait dans toutes les fibres de son êtres.

- **Ce sont les filles**, affirma-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'espoir. **Elles arrivent par la rivière. J'en suis certain.**

Mus par un même réflexe, Paul et Fox bondirent dans la rivière et s'avancèrent en direction des clapotis.

- **Dana! Sindy!** crièrent-ils en s'avançant dans l'eau glacée. **Où êtes-vous?**

- **Paul!… Mulder!… Nous sommes là!** entendirent-ils sans tout à fait croire à cette chance.

Un soulagement indescriptible saisit les deux hommes qui se dévisagèrent en poussant un long soupir.

«_** Dieu merci! Elles étaient vivantes!**_ »

Puis, ils discernèrent deux silhouettes qui crawlaient péniblement vers eux.

Un quart d'heure plus tôt, lorsque le courant avait faibli, Dana et Sindy qui sentaient l'hypothermie les gagner avaient identifié une lumière clignotante au loin. D'un commun accord, elles avaient décidé de lâcher la souche de l'arbre qui leur servait de radeau, estimant qu'il serait plus rapide d'atteindre le rivage et la lumière en nageant énergiquement.

À quelques mètres du rivage, Mulder et Paul s'éclairèrent de leurs lampes de poche et rejoignirent rapidement les jeunes femmes épuisées. Ils les tirèrent vigoureusement par la main pour les sortir de l'eau. Puis, les soutenant par la taille, ils les conduisirent à la voiture. Les jambes molles, elles claquaient des dents en grelottant. Aussitôt, Paul sortit les couvertures de survie et les enveloppa pour les tenir au chaud tandis que Mulder ouvrait le chauffage au maximum.

- **Mulder!** ordonna rapidement Paul. **Nous devons ramener les filles à la maison le plus vite possible. S'il te plaît, mon vieux... Donne-moi ma trousse et ce Thermos. Les pauvres malheureuses! Elles sont mortes de froid.**

Sans attendre et maîtrisant son inquiétude, Mulder tendit les accessoires demandés par le jeune médecin, démarra vivement son véhicule et partit en trombe.

Installé sur le siège arrière, Paul s'empressa de donner un breuvage constitué de lait chaud, de miel et de whisky aux deux jeunes femmes. Elles n'apprécièrent guère la mixture et firent la grimace. Puis, quand elle eurent enfin terminé, il commença à les frictionner vigoureusement pour rétablir leur circulation sanguine et augmenter leur température.

- **Paul?** se plaignit Sindy. **Pourquoi essaies-tu de nous enivrer avec cette boisson infecte?**

Tout comme Dana, elle claquait des dents et frissonnait.

- **Pour mieux vous assagir quand j'essaie de vous soigner, mesdemoiselles,** répondit Paul, pince sans rire.

« _**Elle commence à faire des blagues, c'est bon signe** _», songea le jeune homme en soupirant discrètement.

- **Mais, docteur Stéphanos?** répliqua Scully imitant l'expression sérieuse de son ami et collègue médecin. **Ne voyez-vous donc pas que nous sommes la sagesse incarnée? La preuve… c'est toujours moi qui empêche Mulder de se mette les pieds dans les plats. Je suis sa conscience et je peux vous le certifier car c'est lui-même qui m'a dit cela un jour.**

Mulder qui se concentrait sur la petite route forestière dissimula un sourire en entendant les propos de sa partenaire.

- **J'étais sûrement drogué cette fois là, Scully,** plaisanta-t-il en mâchouillant une graine de tournesol.

Encore frissonnante, Dana se contenta de regarder son partenaire d'un air sceptique et haussa un sourcil.

- **Tenez bon, les filles!** encouragea Paul, revenant aux affaires pratiques. **Dès que nous serons à la maison, vous me retirerez ces vêtements trempés en quatrième vitesse et vous vous plongerez dans un bon bain chaud.**

Écoutant les propos de son camarade sans en avoir l'air, Mulder lorgna Scully avec effronterie:

- **Merde!** s'exclama-t-il d'un ton taquin sans cesser de dévisager sa fidèle collaboratrice qui rougissait comme une tomate. **J'ai manqué ma vocation! J'aurais dû être médecin ou gynécologue. Pourquoi pas? C'est un des rares métiers que je connaisse où j'aurais la chance de suggérer à une jolie rousse de se déshabiller sans qu'elle me gifle ou menace de me casser la figure. Sacré Paul, va! Toi, tu sais y faire.**

Une lueur grivoise éclaira le regard du médecin qui éclata de rire.

- **J'essaie Mulder, j'essaie,** lâcha-t-il avec une apparente désinvolture.

Paul jeta pourtant un regard impénétrable vers Sindy et Dana. Affaiblies par le choc et la fatigue, elles tremblaient toujours et il se faisait du souci pour elles ainsi que pour Sarah car l'ombre menaçante des attaques demeurait une réalité que leur groupe ne pouvait nier. Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit afin d'aider les jeunes femmes à supporter la prochaine attaque qui approchait. Mais Sindy accepterait-elle de s'y soumettre?

« _**C'est loin d'être gagné** _», songea-t-il en continuant de frictionner ses deux patientes.

S'obligeant à revenir à son objectif initial, Paul demanda à Mulder de lui donner la radio pour contacter Sarah et Keven qui attendaient certainement de leurs nouvelles avec impatience.

- **Sarah?… Keven?… Vous me recevez?** demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis après avoir perçu un léger grésillement, il entendit la voix de ses amis.

- **Nous te recevons cinq sur cinq,** **vieux**, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- **Nous avons enfin trouvé Dana et Sindy dans la rivière du Bison blanc,** déclara le médecin en s'efforçant de maîtriser les trémolos de sa voix. **Elles sont gelées. C'est pourquoi, j'ai besoin de votre concours à tous les deux. Toi, Sarah… je te demande de faire couler deux bains bouillants. Et toi Keven, allume le foyer. Plus il fera chaud, mieux ça sera pour elles. Nous arrivons sous peu.**

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il consulta Mulder du regard. Celui-ci lui répondit tout de suite par un léger hochement de tête, mâchouillant toujours ses graines de tournesol favorites. La petite route forestière étant sinueuse et accidentée, Fox devait conduire prudemment.

- **Nous serons là dans une dizaine de minutes**, lui assura Mulder d'une voix concentrée.

- **D'accord**, rétorquèrent Sarah et Keven soulagés. **Comptez sur nous! Tout sera prêt.**

**- Merci à vous deux.**

Dix minutes plus tard, Mulder stationna le véhicule en face de l'entrée principale, sortit et aida Scully à descendre. Paul fit de même avec Sindy. Et les quatre amis s'empressèrent d'entrer dans la maison.

- **Je m'occupe de Sindy,** décréta Paul en entraînant la jeune femme dans l'une des salles de bain. **Sarah, tu veux bien t'occuper de Dana?**

- **Certainement.**

Avec précaution, Mulder guida Scully vers Sarah qui l'accueillit chaleureusement en l'enveloppant de ses bras.

« **Tout ira bien, Fox. Ne te fais pas de souci. Je vais m'occuper d'elle", **le rassura la jeune femme.

- **Je sais, Sarah…** lui lança Mulder avec reconnaissance. **Merci à toi. Je te confie ma rouquine préférée**, sourit-il, faisant un clin d'oeil à Scully. **Et pendant ce temps, Keven et moi allons continuer de chauffer ce foyer.**

Paul et Sarah approuvèrent cette initiative d'office et filèrent rapidement dans les salles de bain.

Immergée dans l'eau chaude, le corps de Dana retrouvait peu à peu sa chaleur. Pendant que Sarah la frottait vigoureusement, Dana sentait la vie renaître en elle. Enfin, elle commençait à se détendre. Puis soudain, elle se rappela d'une étude qu'elle avait lu sur l'autisme lors d'une enquête. Une chercheuse spécialisée dans le domaine de l'autisme, le docteur Eva Sullivan, avait fait une découverte étonnante et Scully se souvint que la dame avait écrit ceci dans son compte rendu :

« _**Hier au soir, dans mon laboratoire, il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étonnant. C'est au sujet de Christopher Haley. Comme vous le savez, cet enfant n'a jamais parlé, mais il émet continuellement un cri aigu.**_

_**Alors que j'étais occupée à enregistrer la voix d'un autre enfant, Chris s'amusait dans la pièce non loin de moi. Je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendue compte que je l'avais enregistré jusqu'à ce que j'écoute la bande dans mon laboratoire.**_

_**À ce moment là, j'ai accidentellement passé la bande à une vitesse trop lente et le cri de Christopher s'est immédiatement transformé en un langage clair, parfaitement compréhensible.**_

_**L'enfant parlait anglais depuis longtemps mais à une vitesse deux ou trois fois plus élevée que la normale.**_ »

À la lumière de cette révélation, Scully se redressa subitement. Sous le choc, elle oublia le froid qui la transperçait et comme par enchantement, une bienfaisante chaleur parcourut son corps.

- **Ça va, Dana?** s'enquit Sarah en la dévisageant d'un air inquiet tandis que celle-ci lui signifiait d'un geste de la main qu'elle souhaitait sortir du bain.

- **Oui, Sarah,** l'assura Scully le souffle court. **Je vais bien. D'autant plus que je crois avoir une idée pour décoder le langage de Cathy. Donne-moi cette serviette, veux-tu? Dès que tout le monde sera prêt, rendez-vous dans la cuisine. S'il te plaît, va prévenir les autres, d'accord?**

Certaine qu'elle venait de trouver la clé pour comprendre ce que Cathy essayait de leur dire depuis des jours, Scully se sentit soudain toute excitée.

Dans la salle de bain adjacente, Sindy tressaillit brusquement lorsque son esprit capta l'idée de Scully.

- **Chouette!** s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton si enthousiaste que Paul sursauta à son tour. **Notre chère Dana vient de trouver une théorie qui nous aidera enfin à comprendre Cathy!**

- **Pardon?** balbutia Paul déboussolé. **Je ne comprends pas… Que veux-tu dire, Sindy?**

- **Nous t'expliquerons cela tout à l'heure**, le rassura sa compagne un peu fébrile. **Ne t'inquiète pas et donne-moi la serviette de bain, mon ange?**

La jeune femme frissonnait toujours mais ne s'attarda guère à ce détail.

- **Mais, chérie**, rétorqua Paul, soucieux. **Ton corps n'est pas suffisamment réchauffé. Tu risques d'attraper une pneumonie si tu sors trop rapidement de cette baignoire.**

Il soupira. Il était déjà trop tard.

Sindy tendit sa main vers son compagnon qui lui passa rapidement la serviette de bain. Elle s'en enveloppa et serra contre elle le tissus pour garder un maximum de chaleur.

Légèrement découragé, Paul l'aida à se sécher.

- **Sindy… Sindy…** grommela-t-il en lui essorant les cheveux. **Mais que je vais-je faire de toi, non d'un chien?**

Comme toujours, il fallait que cette tête de mule en fasse à sa tête. Il lui donna un pyjama qu'elle enfila en hâte. Saisissant son inquiétude, la jeune fille s'immobilisa et le regarda avec tendresse.

-** Et bien, très cher,** le taquina-t-elle d'une voix ingénue, **tu peux me prendre dans tes bras et me câliner. D'ailleurs, tu ne cesses de me répéter que rien ne vaut la bonne vieille chaleur humaine pour récupérer rapidement.**

Roulant des yeux, Paul regarda le plafond en poussant un long soupir et éclata de rire.

- **Sindy Cahill!** explosa-t-il en riant toujours. **Sais-tu que tu es une vraie diablesse! D'accord… Touché… Tu marques un point, là. Tu as raison… Je l'avoue. Oui, je t'ai souvent répété cela. Maintenant… Viens te réchauffer contre moi.**

Sans attendre, il l'attira vers lui et la blottit contre sa solide poitrine tandis que l'élue de son cœur se nichait dans la chaleur de ses bras en souriant. Puis, il effleura ses cheveux humides et ramena une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Une lueur malicieuse illumina soudain ses prunelles. Un sourire en coin étira légèrement ses lèvres et il dévisagea Sindy d'un air pensif, conscient qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être encore ensemble pour se taquiner. Alors, songea-t-il avant de plonger, aussi bien en profiter tout de suite!

- **Tu sais, ma chérie,** lui susurra-t-il d'un ton mielleux,** il existe un traitement encore bien plus efficace pour te réchauffer. Mais seul ton médecin personnel peut l'utiliser. Et si tu acceptes de me laisser faire, je te garantie que ton corps récupérera toute sa chaleur en moins de deux.**

Un sourire coquin éclaira son visage bronzé. Elle voulait s'amuser avant de rejoindre les autres à la cuisine? Il ne la décevrait pas.

« **Et ce traitement miracle**, continua-t-il avec un sourire de plus en plus large, **passe par un traitement intensif de bouche à bouche qui te fera bouillir. Après cela, ma douce, je te jure que ton bain glacé dans la rivière ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.** »

Devant ses insinuations, Sindy pouffa de rire et rougit comme une pivoine.

- **Paul Stéphanos!** s'écria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt d'un air inquisiteur. **Mais on dirait que tu es en train de me draguer!**

- **Bien entendu, ma chérie!** certifia Paul très à l'aise. **C'est évident que je te drague et j'ai l'intention de poursuivre jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce,** lui jeta-t-il en la plaquant fermement contre son torse.

Puis le jeune homme s'amusa à effleurer de ses lèvres son cou et le creux de sa gorge. Et sans interrompre ses baisers, il remonta vers son menton pour enfin emprisonner sa bouche avec la sienne, trop heureux de lui appliquer son traitement miracle.

Dès que Sindy sentit le corps de son compagnon presser le sien, elle perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace. Tremblante, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, noua ses bras autour de son cou et collabora joyeusement à cette médecine peu orthodoxe.

«_** Et oui**_… pensa-t-elle en riant sous cape. _**Paul avait raison. Elle n'avait plus froid _**du tout**_ maintenant**_ ».

Soudain, les tourtereaux furent ramenés à la réalité. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Le jeune couple sursauta d'emblée.

- **Eh, les amoureux!** les interpella Mulder en retenant un fou rire. **Grouillez-vous! Nous vous attendons à la cuisine. Scully a hâte de débuter l'expérience.**

Haussant les sourcils, Paul et Sindy échangèrent un sourire complice avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour rejoindre leurs amis.

De nouveau réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger, les six amis observaient avec attention les faits et gestes de Scully pendant qu'elle sortait la cassette du magnétophone et se dirigeait vers la chaîne stéréo de Sindy. Comme pour se donner du courage, la jolie rouquine inspira longuement avant de mettre la cassette en place. Ensuite, le petit groupe écouta anxieusement la première question qu'elle avait posé à Cathy :

- **Comment t'appelles-tu?**

Sans attendre, Scully appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt, passa à une vitesse inférieure et remit le magnétophone en marche. Ses doigts tremblaient et tous retenaient leur souffle. Un silence... puis la voix de Cathy répondit, parfaitement claire.

- **77, N28, 16, 39, W11, 48.**

Pressant inconsciemment l'arête de son nez, Scully arrêta le magnétophone et nota rapidement la réponse de Cathy, puis elle écouta la suite, en le remettant à une vitesse normale.

- **Combien font 8 346 fois 5 721?**

Dana repassa à la vitesse lente pendant que Sindy se massait discrètement les tempes comme si elle tentait de chasser un début de migraine. Un léger cliquetis, puis tous entendirent Cathy répondre sans hésitation.

- **47 747 466.**

- **Quels mois de 1998 le 7 a-t-il tombé un mercredi?** avait ensuite demandé Dana.

- **Janvier et octobre.**

La voix de Cathy résonnait à leurs oreilles, douce et timide.

Poussant un long soupir, Dana arrêta le magnétophone et regarda ses amis. Ses mains tremblaient toujours mais ce n'était plus de peur. Elle avait trouvé! Bouleversée, elle appuya sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise et songea:

« _**C'est bien beau tout cela mais que devons-nous faire maintenant?**_ »

Mulder et Sindy semblaient également se poser la même question. Puis, Scully se rappela tout à coup avoir posé une dernière question à Cathy avant de quitter la ferme. Son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, elle remit l'appareil en marche.

- **Cathy?…** s'entendit-elle demander d'une voix ferme. **Qui a tué les petites filles?**

La bouche sèche, elle repassa à la vitesse inférieure tandis que le club des tigres écoutait avec une extrême attention la réponse de la fillette :

- **C'est nous**… murmura mystérieusement l'enfant dans un souffle.

À cet instant précis, le visage de Sindy devint livide comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle porta les mains à sa poitrine et haleta, cherchant à retrouver son souffle. Puis elle se leva subitement de sa chaise qui se renversa et quitta la pièce en trombe.

**À Suivre…**

**Comme toujours chères lectrices connues et inconnues, vos commentaires ou hypothèses sont les bienvenues. Un merci particulier à Myriam et Frenchnuts pour votre patience et votre loyauté. Merci de me suivre dans cette longue aventure.**


	26. Sindy se confie

**N.B. Avant de débuter ce petit chapitre, Je remercie chaleureusement mes fidèles commentatrices, Myriam et Frenchnuts. Vous êtes super, les filles! Et merci de m'encourager de votre précieuse présence.**

_***** Suite *****_

D'un bond, Paul se leva pour se lancer à la poursuite de son amoureuse mais Mulder l'arrêta en lui tenant calmement le bras. Son œil exercé remarqua que Sarah et Keven s'essuyaient discrètement les yeux tandis que Dana faisait de visibles efforts pour se ressaisir.

- **Non, Paul! Reste ici!** l'exhorta fermement Mulder. **Je vais aller voir ma cousine. C'est préférable.**

Devant la mise en garde de son ami, une expression de colère et de désarroi passa devant les yeux du médecin pour s'éteindre presque aussitôt. Puis comprenant que Mulder avait sans doute raison, il poussa un profond soupir.

-** D'accord, Fox,** accepta-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. **Fais ce que tu crois le mieux pour elle. Je compte sur toi.**

Mulder acquiesça à la requête de son meilleur ami et lui pressa gentiment l'épaule.

Durant plusieurs secondes, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avec insistance comme s'ils discutaient dans un langage connu d'eux seuls. Puis, Paul interrompit brusquement ce dialogue intérieur et se pencha à quelques centimètres du visage de Mulder.

- **Fox?…** l'avertit-il en chuchotant très vite.** L'heure avance dangereusement. Nous ne devons surtout pas l'oublier.**

Mulder ne répondit pas et jeta un œil discret vers Sarah et Scully.

Celle-ci, sous les regards anxieux de Keven et Sarah, venait de remettre la stéréo en marche. Attentive, elle écoutait la bande sonore pour la seconde fois, cherchant n'importe lesquels indices susceptible de l'éclairer.

Sans doute, pensa Mulder qui la connaissait bien, voulait-elle vérifier que rien ne lui avait échappée.

Puis, délaissant ses réflexions, l'agent leva les yeux vers Paul.

- **Je ne l'oublie pas, vieux**, lui marmonna-t-il en humectant nerveusement ses lèvres desséchées.

Poussant un soupir discret, il prit congé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain principale pour discuter avec sa cousine, conscient que le passé le rattrapait comme l'éclair rattrape la foudre.

Lorsque Sindy était une toute petite fille se rappela-t-il soudain et qu'elle se sentait bouleversée, elle se réfugiait souvent dans la salle de bain. Remarquant que la porte était entrouverte, il s'avança et frappa doucement :

- **Cinnie?** l'interpella-t-il en utilisant le petit surnom qu'il lui donnait à l'époque. **Est-ce que je peux entrer?**

Il attendit quelques secondes en silence. Elle hésitait sans doute. Peut-être même pleurait-elle, pensa-t-il subitement. Il connaissait suffisamment sa cousine pour savoir qu'elle détestait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions pendant une enquête. Pourtant, dieu sait que des agents forts et solides avaient craqué pour moins que cela.

«_** Ils étaient tous des humains, bon sens!** _»

- **Oui**, répondit-elle enfin d'une voix étouffée. **Tu peux entrer, Fox.**

Soulagé, Mulder se faufila lentement dans la pièce.

Assise bien droite sur le bord de la baignoire, il remarqua que sa jeune cousine inspirait et expirait profondément pour retrouver sa prestance. Des traces de larmes marquaient encore ses joues rosies par l'émotion. Gênée, elle s'empressa de les essuyer du revers de la main tandis que Mulder venait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Discret, il fit semblant de ne rien remarquer afin d'éviter de la mettre mal à l'aise.

- **C'est la première fois depuis le début de cette foutue enquête que nous nous retrouvons seuls tous les deux, Cinnie**, lâcha-t-il en guise de préambule. **Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour jaser un peu?** lui proposa-t-il avec douceur. **Tu te souviens quand tu étais toute petite? Tu venais me voir lors de tes visites dans notre patelin et nous discutions de tout et de rien.**

Sindy hocha la tête et s'efforça de sourire.

- **Oui, Fox,** souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. **Je m'en souviens. J'aimais cela. Malgré mon jeune âge, tu semblais toujours content de me recevoir chez-toi.**

- **Hé! Hé!** la taquina-t-il gentiment. **C'est parce que tu n'étais pas trop casse-pieds, ma petite benjamine.**

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce, laissant les deux cousins plongés dans leurs pensées. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Mulder se tourna vers sa cousine et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- **Toi,** lui lança-t-il en promenant un doigt devant son délicat visage, **tu as quelque chose à me dire mais tu as du mal. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sindy?**

Une fois de plus, comme dans le bon vieux temps, il parvenait à déchiffrer son débat intérieur.

Abandonnant ses défenses, la jeune fille soupira, hésita et lui tendit le carton de cigarettes vide de marque Morley. Il était chiffonné et trempé, mais Mulder l'identifia sur le champ. Un long frisson le parcourut et le secoua tout entier.

- **Je l'ai trouvé près du sous-bois entourant la propriété du couple Anderson**, lui expliqua Sindy d'une voix sourde. **Cathy nous a conduit là bas, Dana et moi. Une fois sur place, nous avons un peu fouiné. Pour ma part, j'ai regardé par les fenêtres de la maison. Puis, cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas. Je me suis alors rapidement cachée et j'ai vu la silhouette d'un homme assez âgée. Il est sorti du sous-sol de Hammed et s'est engouffré dans les bois. Je l'ai suivi et c'est là que j'ai trouvé ce carton de cigarettes de marque Morley.**

Sindy s'arrêta un bref instant et dévisagea son cousin avec insistance.

«** Fox?** » l'interrogea-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. «** Tu te doutes de qui il s'agit... N'est-ce pas? »**

Mulder ne répondit pas immédiatement, submergé par une rage bouillonnante qui lui montait à la gorge et l'étranglait pendant que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« _**Était-ce possible qu'il s'agisse de son ennemi de toujours?**_ pensa-t-il étourdi par le choc de cette révélation. _**L'homme à la cigarette!… Ce salopard qui avait presque assassiné Scully l'année dernière?**_

« _**Nom de Dieu! Se pouvait-il que ce démon de l'enfer soit revenu pour les tourmenter, lui et sa précieuse alliée qui partageait sa quête depuis trois années déjà ?...**_ »

Hélas! Une intime conviction lui certifiait que si…

Mulder inspira avec force, serrant les poings comme s'il se préparait à les abattre sur le visage de ce rapace tant détesté. Puis, les traits durcis par la rage qui tourbillonnait en lui comme la rivière qui avait presque avalé Dana et Sindy plus tôt dans la soirée, il se pencha et dévisagea sa cousine.

- **Tu as bien fait de m'en parler, Cinnie,** grommela Fox la mine sombre. **Et si c'est bien « _l'homme à la cigarette_ » que tu as vu chez Hammed ce soir, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que nous sommes tous dans de beaux draps. Et bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru,** soupira-t-il.

Sindy frissonna. Leur situation, déjà peu brillante, se compliquait drôlement devant ce nouvel élément. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire? La jeune fille réfléchit et se racla nerveusement la gorge.

- **Tu sais, Fox.** L'informa-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **Dana m'a raconté que pendant que je fouinais autour de la maison des Anderson, Cathy a essayé de lui communiquer quelque chose. Et quand la petite s'est aperçue que Dana ne comprenait pas, elle s'est jetée contre la porte en la frappant de ses poings. Ensuite, Dana m'a confié qu'elle a eu la sensation qu'un drame était sur le point de se produire et que Cathy était sans doute venue nous chercher pour empêcher cela. Pour ma part, je suis certaine de deux choses : premièrement, Cathy court un grave danger. Et deuxièmement, les couleurs des auras de ce Hammed ainsi que celle du vieil homme que j'ai vu ne me disent rien qui vaille. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai déclenché une alarme non loin de la propriété de Hammed, histoire de lui foutre la trouille et de gagner du temps. De plus, Dana et moi, pensons qu'une petite visite surprise chez notre suspect s'imposerait car nous avons remarqué lors de notre première visite dans son atelier que Hammed semblait très équipé en technologie informatique. Je suis consciente, Fox, que je n'ai aucune preuve à te fournir, mais tout cela me paraît louche et Dana m'a dit qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose.**

Troublé par les confidences de Sindy et les pressentiments de Scully, Mulder se frotta le menton d'un air pensif. L'enquête se compliquait de plus en plus et les entraînait dans un tourbillon d'éléments paranormaux et surnaturels. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied dansé. Et comme Paul le lui avait rappelé un peu plus tôt, l'heure de la prochaine attaque approchait dangereusement. Que se passerait-il alors? Dana, Sindy et Sarah risquaient-elles d'y succomber si elles s'entêtaient à rester ici pour résoudre tous ces mystères? Toujours assis près de sa cousine, Mulder se tourna vers elle et lui prit affectueusement les mains.

- **Toi et Dana, vous avez fait du bon travail,** la félicita-t-il. **Bien entendu, c'était risqué de suivre l'enfant sans m'avertir mais je vous comprends. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de contrôler les événements comme nous le voulons dans ce métier...**

Fox s'interrompit un instant, soudain perdu dans ses réflexions. Un éclair de souffrance traversa subitement son regard ambré, puis se reprenant, il poursuivit comme si rien n'était:

**Et bien, Cinnie. Après ce que tu viens de me révéler, je profite de cette occasion pour te demander de me faire cette promesse. Si d'autres situations de ce genre se représentent, essayons tous de rester ensemble. D'accord?**

Touchée par l'inquiétude de son cousin, la jeune fille hocha la tête tandis qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux en souriant.

- **Maintenant, beauté... si on rejoignait les autres pour les rassurer,** suggéra Mulder. **Tu sais... Paul était très inquiet pour toi quand tu nous as quitté **brusquement**. Il a voulu te suivre mais j'ai jugé préférable de te parler seul à seul, d'abord.**

- **Merci, Fox,** murmura la fugitive avec reconnaissance. **J'apprécie grandement ton geste. J'avais besoin de prendre mes distances et je te promets que je vais clarifier cela avec Paul. Cela devrait calmer ses craintes.**

Elle exhala un profond soupir, puis confia d'un ton plus grave :

" **Tu sais, Mulder, cette enquêtes sur les disparitions et les morts de ces pauvres enfants me donne l'impression d'une véritable montagne russe émotionnelle et je t'avoue que cela vient me chercher plus que je ne l'aurais cru au prime abord."**

-** C'est normal, Cinnie,** affirma Fox, compréhensif. **Dans notre métier, nous devons nous attendre à des surprises souvent difficiles à encaisser.**

Il caressa sa joue d'un geste fraternel.

" **Et surtout, ne te sens pas coupable. Il y a de quoi retourner n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Moi aussi, cette enquête me touche particulièrement… comme nous tous, d'ailleurs. "**

Il se tut un moment avant de s'enquérir avec douceur :

« **Alors, cousine, tu te sens prête à nous rejoindre?** »

Elle hésita, se mordillant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure.

- **Accorde-moi quelques minutes encore**, balbutia-t-elle. **Je vous retrouve à la cuisine dans un instant.**

Mulder lui fit signe qu'il comprenait et se leva.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, Paul l'accueillit en l'interrogeant du regard. Mulder lui répondit en lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère,** l'assura-t-il en hochant la tête. **Ça va aller. Elle est solide notre petite Cinnie. Elle s'apprête à revenir. Ah! D'ailleurs, la voilà qui se dirige vers nous.**

Le cœur battant, Paul leva les yeux vers sa compagne et remarqua qu'elle s'était lavée la figure. Ses cheveux mouillés brillaient encore sur ses tempes et elle tenait un plateau avec un contenant et des verres.

- **Si le cœur vous en dit**, suggéra-t-elle en se dirigeant vers ses compagnons, **j'ai apporté du thé glacé pour tout le monde**.

Remarquant que ses mains tremblaient, Paul se leva et s'avança vers la jeune femme pour l'aider à servir leur groupe d'amis. Une expression de gratitude illumina son regard.

- **Ah! Ah!** la taquina-t-il en souriant et en examinant le liquide doré. **Je vois que tu as décidé de délaisser le chocolat chaud et de nous piquer aux boissons fortes.**

Sindy fit de son mieux pour lui rendre son sourire. Et s'efforçant de blaguer, elle s'exclama d'un ton désespérément enthousiaste :

- **Pardi!** **Je ne pouvais plus y tenir!**

Admiratifs, Mulder, Scully et Paul estimèrent l'effort qu'elle faisait mieux que bon; il était noble.

- **Bien...** décréta Sindy avec plus de sérieux cette fois. **Je suis désolée pour les désagrément que je vous ai causés, mais nous pouvons revenir à notre tâche. Je suis prête.**

Elle vint s'asseoir près de Paul et regarda Scully droit dans ses yeux couleur d'azur.

" **Vas-y, Dana,** l'encouragea-t-elle. **Tu peux continuer maintenant… Jusqu'au bout. "**

- **Tu en es sûre?** s'enquit Scully légèrement inquiète devant les traits tirés de sa jeune amie.

- **Oui.**

- **Alors, d'accord. C'est parti!** consentit la belle rouquine, son esprit scientifique déjà concentré sur l'importante tâche qui l'attendait.

Elle fit un petit signe de tête vers Sindy et repartit la bande sonore.

_*****À suivre*****_

**France qui vous souhaite une belle fin de journée et bon weekend. À bientôt!**


	27. À la recherche de Cathy

**N.B**. _**Une fois de plus, merci à Myriam et Frenchnuts pour votre assiduité et pour vos commentaires très enrichissants. Au plaisir de vous relire, les filles**_.

_***** Suite *****_

**Résidence de Paul et Sindy (Los Angeles)**

**Dimanche : 00h.32 A.M.**

**- C'est nous**, reprit la voix de Cathy.

**- Pourquoi nous?** demanda immédiatement Keven.

Pensif, il se renversa la tête vers l'arrière et s'étira pour se dégourdir.

- **Elle a peut-être voulu dire son père et elle**, intervint Sarah. **Cela expliquerait ce qui est arrivé à la petite fille dans le parc, celle dont la tête a été écrasée.**

**- Je ne le crois pas**, répliqua Scully en rejetant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. **Mon intuition me certifie que Cathy est plutôt une victime dans cette affaire. Tant qu'à son père, il me semble dépassé par les événements. **

Elle déposa la feuille de papier où elle avait noté la série de chiffres sur la table afin que tout le monde puisse voir.

«** Regardez!** **C'est sa réponse à la question « Comment t'appelles-tu? », **poursuivit-elle en la pointant avec son stylo et en dévisageant ses amis l'un après l'autre. **À votre avis, **reprit-elle vivement**, que croyez-vous que ces chiffres veulent dire?  
><strong>

Perplexes, Sindy et Mulder froncèrent les sourcils.

Puis après réflexion, Fox demanda en mastiquant une nouvelle graine de tournesol :

- **S'il te plaît, Scully. Veux-tu faire rejouer la bande?**

Ses yeux bleus plissés par la concentration, Dana s'exécuta.

Elle démarra l'enregistrement et l'arrêta après la réponse de l'enfant.

- **Il me semble**, supposa Mulder qui avait écouté attentivement, **qu'elle a énuméré ces chiffres en groupe de deux.**

Fébrile, il emprunta la feuille de papier à Scully et écrivit une série de lettres et de chiffres en respectant scrupuleusement le rythme de la voix de l'enfant.

« **77 N28 16 39 W11 48 ».**

- **À quoi trouvez-vous que cela ressemble, maintenant?** s'enquit-il en déposant la feuille sur la table. Chacun l'étudia à tour de rôle.

- **En tous les cas, **constatèrent Sarah et Keven,** cela ne ressemble guère à un numéro de téléphone et encore moins à une adresse**.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de leur thé glacé, ils passèrent le papier à Sindy et Paul.

- **Mais, si c'était cela?** présuma tout à coup Sindy en vérifiant ce qu'avait écrit Mulder.

Et imitant les deux agents un peu plus tôt, elle nota :

**77 degré N 28' 16'' **

**39 degré W 11' 48''**

- **Une longitude et une latitude?** interrogea Scully interloquée.

- **Peut-être… **répondit Sindy, réfléchissant à cette possibilité et se massant les tempes comme si elle cherchait à chasser une migraine carabinée**.**

Si seulement elle parvenait enfin à franchir la barrière psychique qui l'empêchait de sonder plus à fond l'esprit de Cathy. C'était comme si la fillette, isolée dans sa tour d'ivoire, se maintenait volontairement prisonnière.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?** éclata brusquement Keven. **Vous demandez à une fillette de douze ans comment elle s'appelle et elle répond en longitude et en latitude? Cette enfant n'est peut-être pas saine d'esprit?… Mais en revanche, si elle l'est, **continua-t-il**, et que la seule chose qui ne va pas chez elle est qu'elle parle deux fois plus vite que nous, alors pourquoi ces meurtres? Elle a dit qu'elle a tué ces enfants. Tu la crois, toi, Dana?**

Scully secoua sa jolie tête en signe de négation.

- **À mon avis, **avança prudemment la rouquine**, je pense qu'il existe une autre explication.**

Mulder et Sindy observèrent alors sur le visage de Dana qu'elle refusait de croire ce qu'elle avait entendu sur l'enregistrement et compatirent à sa souffrance. Comme eux, elle s'était attachée à cette enfant.

- **Donc, une fois de plus, **lança Sindy,** il n'y a que Cathy pour nous répondre et nous préciser ce qu'elle souhaite nous faire comprendre. Alors, nous devons la retrouver et lui demander ce qu'elle veut dire par** « _**C'est nous**_. »

Mais brusquement, la jeune fille s'arrêta. Son regard s'assombrit et se perdit dans le vague. Elle vacilla mais Paul la retint fermement. Quelque chose lui oppressait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre comme les ailes d'un oiseau piégé tentant en vain de se libérer des griffes de son prédateur. Puis à son insu, une scène immergea de son esprit telle une vague fouettant la masse rocheuse d'une falaise se dressant dans l'immensité infinie des cieux.

« _**Avec peine**_, _**une petite fille courait dans la bruine glacée tandis que le vent qui tournoyait autour d'elle la repoussait sans cesse vers l'arrière. Pourtant, elle continuait de suivre le sentier de la crête à longues foulées rapides. Tremblante de froid et de peur, elle sentait les méchants hommes en noir qui la cherchaient et passaient au crible fin les rues de son quartier en remontant vers la butte. Les lumières de leurs lampes brillaient aussi vivement que des perséides dans un ciel d'été. La fillette comprit alors qu'ils allaient bientôt la retrouver. Prise au piège au sommet de cette colline hostile, elle accéléra le pas pour leur échapper malgré la douleur qui vrillait son côté droit. »**_

Laissant échapper un long gémissement, Sindy revint brusquement à elle. Une étrange traction et un grondement sourd comme un roulement de tonnerre la força à réintégrer son corps . Elle frissonna sous les regards inquiets de ses compagnons qui la dévisageaient tandis que Paul l'aidait à se redresser. Encore sous le choc de l'émotion, elle se blottit dans ses bras, essayant de récupérer son souffle. Il caressa son dos pour la réconforter et peu à peu, elle se calma.

- **Prends ton temps**, **ma chérie**, lui conseilla son ami de cœur en la berçant contre lui. **C'est fini maintenant.**

Plus ou moins convaincue, Sindy leva les yeux vers ses camarades. Son regard hanté par la peur qu'elle ressentait pour l'enfant parlait de lui-même. Elle déglutit péniblement.

**- Présentement, **expliqua-t-elle très vite,** des hommes vêtus de noir cherchent Cathy. Je ressens dans son esprit une peur glaciale qui fige ses veines. Et si nous voulons la sauver rapidement, nous devons la trouver avant eux.**

Ses émotions toujours liées à celle de l'enfant lui donnaient du mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en dégager. Tremblante, Sindy enfouie son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Paul qui lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste rassurant. Pensif et silencieux, celui-ci regarda Mulder, Scully, Sarah et Keven qui ne soufflaient mots, eux-mêmes plongés dans leurs réflexions solitaires.

**- Je crois que j'ai une idée, **s'écria soudain Keven, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. **Et si** **cela fonctionne comme je l'espère, ça pourrait nous aider à comprendre un peu mieux les réponses de Cathy.**

Étonné et plein d'espoir, le groupe se tourna vers leur ami. Toujours blottie contre Paul, Sindy leva la tête, affichant une expression curieuse et intéressée.

- **Comment?** s'enquit Mulder en croquant lentement une autre de ses chères graines de tournesol..

- **Ces nombres... cette latitude et cette longitude, si c'est bien cela, **analysa Keven avec objectivité,** correspondent probablement à quelque chose de concret. Écoutez-moi bien! **appuya-t-il en observant chacun de ses camarades.** J'ai une carte d'état-major de la région dans un de mes fichiers et je parie qu'il y a un rapport entre la ferme et les nombres énumérés par Cathy. Souvenez-vous… Tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'ici a eu lieu sur les anciennes terres des Davis. Et Cathy s'identifie peut-être à ces terres?**

Songeur, Mulder se leva, marcha lentement de long en large, puis s'arrêta en fixant Scully quelques secondes. Après avoir échangé un regard complice avec sa partenaire, il s'adressa à sa cousine.

- **Un****e fois de plus, Cinnie, **intima-t-il,** nous aurions besoin de ton ordinateur portable. Je peux te l'emprunter?**

- **Pas de problème, **accepta tranquillement la jeune fille**. Il est là pour ça.**

Aussitôt, Mulder se dirigea au salon, prit l'ordinateur et s'empressa de le connecter. Ils devaient rapidement trouver le lieu exact qu'indiquait les coordonnées notées sur le carnet de Scully.

" _**Dana et Sindy avaient raison**_", songea-t-il en frissonnant. " _**La petite Cathy courait un grave danger et l'heure de la prochaine attaque approchait à grand pas.**_ "

Il poussa l'ordinateur vers Keven qui tapa rapidement une commande.

- **R****egardez! C'est ici!** annonça l'informaticien d'un ton triomphant. **Ces nombres correspondent à un lieu précis, sur la crête qui surplombent l'ancienne terre des Davis.**

**- Parfait… Alors, allons-y,** décréta Dana d'un ton sans réplique. **Je suis d'accord avec Sindy. Nous devons trouver Cathy avant ces hommes. La petite est sûrement quelque part sur la crête et elle seule saura répondre à nos questions. **

Aussitôt, Sarah approuva Scully d'office.

**- Quoi! **explosa subitement Keven éberlué, ne s'attendant guère à ce retournement de situation.** Mais vous êtes complètement folles, les filles! Partir comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que vous risquez d'être attaquées bientôt! Cela n'a aucun de sens!**

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette folle aventure, l'informaticien perdait son calme. Nerveux, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Qu'est-ce que ces femmes pouvaient être téméraires! C'est pourquoi, il s'empressa de renchérir sèchement, balayant de son regard bleu-gris ses trois intrépides camarades :

« **Et si tentait, **clama-t-il d'une voix tranchante**, vous oubliez qu'il n'y a pas que Cathy, Kim et Vickie qui courent un grave danger. Mais vous aussi! » **

Le visage blême de colère, il se tourna vers Paul.

« **Je t'en prie, vieux. Tu as l'avantage d'être leur médecin de famille. Pour l'amour du ciel, raisonnes-les! » **

Paul, plongé en lui-même ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à réfléchir et à établir une stratégie. Puis, quand il leva les yeux, il remarqua que Sindy le dévisageait intensément. N'osant croiser son regard, il prit une longue inspiration, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre et s'adressa aux trois jeunes femmes.

**- Je crois que le moment venu, je pourrai faire quelque chose pour vous aider à supporter la prochaine attaque. **

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer ces mots, le visage de Sindy devint livide. Ses prunelles jetant des éclairs de colère, elle s'écarta de son compagnon et l'observa bouche bée comme si elle avait du mal à le reconnaître.

Consterné, Paul comprit immédiatement qu'elle venait de lire dans son esprit. _**Merde! **_ Il se doutait bien que ça ne serait guère facile de la convaincre d'accepter son idée. Mais avait-il le choix?….

**- Écoute, Paul**, contesta sa compagne d'un ton glacial. **Je respecte tes méthodes scientifiques. Mais je refuse de m'y soumettre. Il n'en est absolument pas question.** **J'utiliserai mes propres techniques...**

Haletante, elle se tut un instant afin de maîtriser le flot émotionnel qui grondait en elle et s'efforça de respirer lentement.

« **Excusez-moi", **souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée**.** " **Si nous voulons retrouver Cathy avant ces hommes, nous devons vite nous hâter ". **

Puis sans attendre, la jeune rebelle sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte et courut dans sa chambre pour endosser des vêtements chauds.

- **Non****, Cynthia! **s'emporta brusquement Paul les nerfs à vif.** Ne pars pas comme ça! Attends une minute, veux-tu?**

Il fit un mouvement pour la suivre mais Dana l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- **Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, Paul, **lui ordonna-t-elle doucement mais fermement**. Ne te fais pas de bile. Il y a des choses qui se discutent mieux entre femmes. Fais-moi confiance. Je lui parlerai et elle comprendra. Donne lui juste un peu de temps pour digérer cela. Et en attendant, si tu nous expliquais ton idée pendant que je m'habille en vitesse?**

**- D'accord,** grommela Paul, tentant de maîtriser sa frustration.

Puis se penchant vers Mulder qui se levait de sa chaise pour étirer ses longs membres, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« **Dieu sait que j'adore ta cousine, vieux. Mais il y a des moments où je la trouve aussi têtue qu'une mule.**

- **Je sais, mon frère, **renchérit Mulder désinvolte**. Et si tu souhaites approfondir ce sujet épineux, vérifie auprès de Scully. Elle te confirmera que c'est malheureusement un trait de famille**.

Leur échange fut soudainement interrompu par l'arrivée de Dana qui marchait vers eux d'un pas décidé. Sans tenir compte de leurs divagations masculines, la jeune femme se glissa entre les deux hommes.

**- Vas-y, Paul, **l'enjoignit-elle d'une voix calme**. Nous sommes prêts à t'écouter avec attention**. **Décris-nous ton idée. D'accord?**

Intrigués et curieux, Sarah et Keven s'avancèrent vers leurs compagnons tandis que Paul pénétrait dans son bureau à pas de loup. Les lèvres serrées, le médecin souleva sa mallette contenant des produits pharmaceutiques et revint dans la cuisine. Après l'avoir posé sur la table, il l'ouvrit et en sortit des seringues et deux petites fioles.

- **Comme vous pouvez le constater, **expliqua-t-il en regardant Scully toute ouïe, **c'est l'artillerie lourde**. **Et la rangée de fioles que vous voyez ici est un mélange de divers médicaments parmi lesquels se trouve du démérol hydrochloride. Cela devrait atténuer vos réactions puisque les attaques touchent particulièrement votre hypothalamus. Mesdames… **poursuivit-il.** Je préfère vous avertir que les** **chercheurs ne connaissent pas totalement les propriétés exactes de cette composition ni les risques qu'elle peut vous faire courir. Mais elle devrait vous permettre de survivre à la prochaine attaque. Donc, si vous êtes d'accord, je vais vous préparer des seringues car pour être efficace, la dose doit vous être administrée quelques minutes avant l'attaque. **

Nerveux, Mulder regarda sa montre.

- **Il est près de deux heures du matin, **lâcha-t-il d'un ton faussement calme. Il jeta un regard en coin vers Scully.** Cela veut dire que l'heure de la prochaine attaque peut se situer autour de cinq heures.**

Il y eut un long silence tandis que Paul, Mulder et Keven observaient Dana et Sarah avec respect.

- **Alors, mesdames, **sonda Paul en plongeant ses yeux dans les leurs**. Êtes-vous prêtes à ce que je vous administre ce produit quand le moment sera venu… et ça, malgré les risques?**

Les jeunes femmes hochèrent courageusement la tête.

Debout dans l'escalier, Sindy qui avait entendu les explications de Paul ferma les yeux et se concentra pour appeler sa source protectrice. Puisque le processus était solidement enclenché, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'affaiblir son système nerveux par des drogues circulant dans son sang. Aussi, lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les paupières, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire et descendit lentement les marches pour rejoindre les autres.

Apercevant son amie, Dana s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler. Mais Sindy qui se trouvait dans un état d'hyper-réceptivité lui répondit avant même que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de lui dire un mot.

- **Ma décision est prise, Dana, et je n'y reviendrai pas, **lui annonça-t-elle avec verve**. Écoute… Je respecte votre choix, à toi et Sarah. Alors, je vous en prie, je vous demande de respecter le mien également même si cela peut vous sembler bizarre.**

Scully qui examinait attentivement sa jeune amie depuis le début de leur entretien lut dans ses prunelles une détermination farouche. Son regard pair tirant vers le bleu foncé devint subitement aussi éclatant que le saphir.

Désolée, Dana se tourna vers Paul en haussant les épaules. Tous deux n'y pouvait rien, disaient leurs yeux. Sindy avait pris sa décision.

- **Je comprends, Dana, **acquiesça Paul suite à son appel muet**.** **Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. **

Consternés, Mulder, Sarah et Keven se dévisagèrent à tour de rôle. Un lourd silence meubla la pièce sans que personne ne songea à le rompre.

Attristée, Sindy laissa errer son regard vers chacun de ses compagnons. La profonde affection qu'elle éprouvait pour eux balaya son accès de colère qui s'envola comme une brise légère. Puis, désireuse de remettre les pendules à l'heure – expression favorite de sa grand-mère paternel - elle s'avança vers Paul, lui prit les mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait peur pour elle. Elle le savait.

**- ****Mo****n chéri, **le rassura-t-elle avec conviction**. Ne sois pas inquiet. Je sais très bien ce que je fais, mais j'ai besoin de ta foi en nous. Souviens-toi. Ta force est aussi ma force. Et dans notre situation actuelle, mon corps ne peut accepter aucune drogue. Mais toi, tu dois faire ce que tu as à faire et aider Mulder et Dana à trouver Cathy. Ensuite, Keven et Sarah sauront prendre le relais. Pour l'instant, il m'est impossible de partir avec vous. Mais je vous guiderai à ma façon.**

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

« **Et si jamais les événements ne se présentaient pas comme prévu, tu pourras toujours utiliser la seringue comme plan B. Qu'en penses-tu? »**

Pour toute réponse, Paul exhala un profond soupir et l'attira contre lui. Elle sentit ses larmes qui coulaient dans son cou et elle l'embrassa sur sa joue noircie d'une barbe naissante pour lui signifier qu'elle appréciait sa foi et sa confiance.

**- Je pense toujours que tu es une tête de mule, ma chérie, **lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille,** mais je t'aime**.

Émue, elle lui sourit en rougissant

- **Oh****, moi aussi, je t'aime gros bêta**, se moqua-t-elle en se pelotonnant contre lui.

Désireux de respecter l'intimité du couple, Mulder, Scully, Keven et Sarah détournèrent les yeux en silence, échangeant clins d'œil et sourires complices.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le jeune couple ne réussissent à se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Attendris, Mulder et Scully s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre comme attirés par un aimant puissant et se serrèrent longuement la main, geste si naturel et spontané que ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisèrent ce qu'ils faisaient.

De son côté, les traits tendus par l'anxiété devant la tâche qu'elle s'était attribuée secrètement, Sindy s'adressa à ses amis et particulièrement à Dana et Fox, revenant comme eux à son mode "enquêteur".

**- Vous devez partir maintenant,** les pressa-t-elle en s'exprimant rapidement, **et devancer les types qui traquent Cathy**. **Je suis d'accord avec ce que tu penses, Dana.** **La petite ne s'est sûrement pas enfuie de chez elle pour le plaisir. Il faut la retrouver afin de la protéger de ces hommes qui la prennent pour une meurtrière.**

Mulder et Scully approuvèrent d'office. _**Oui!… Ils récupéreraient l'enfant coûte que coûte**_. Puis, les deux agents vérifièrent s'ils étaient convenablement armés. Ensuite, ils prirent leurs lampes de poche et la radio émetteur munie d'une fonction GPS.

Fox plongea alors son regard dans celui de sa cousine et lui tendit l'autre radio.

- **Comme ça, nous pourrons rester en communication,** l'avisa-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Sindy lui répondit par un sourire.

Paul qui tenait toujours la jeune femme dans ses bras se pencha à sa hauteur et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

- **Promets moi d'être prudente, ma chérie.**

- **Compte sur moi. Je le serai, **le rassura-t-elle en effleurant sa joue avec douceur. **Merci chéri, de me faire confiance et sois prudent toi aussi.**

- **D'accord,** affirma-t-il en lui baisant la main. **Et ne t'inquiète pas. Nous trouverons Cathy avant ces hommes**. **À tout de suite, ma puce.**

- **À tout de suite**.

Paul lui sourit et se tourna vers les autres qui l'attendait tranquillement. Puis d'un commun accord, chacun s'empara d'une puissante lampe de poches et les cinq "Tigres" quittèrent la maison comme des fantômes s'évaporant dans la nuit.

_***** À Suivre *****_

**Selon vous, nos agents retrouveront-ils Cathy avant les mystérieux hommes en noir qui la recherche?… Et quel secret cache la fillette?…**

**France très curieuse de vous lire… **


	28. Découverte imprévue

**Avis : Un merci spécial à ma chère sœur d'écriture, Myriam, et mon amie outremer, Frenchnuts, pour me partager vos commentaires si colorés et accepter de me suivre dans ma folie et les dédales complexes de mon imagination. Merci d'être là, les filles! Et n'ayez crainte, les réponses viendront en leur temps.**

**France **

**Partie Quatre**

**La Cérémonie : Une découverte étonnante**

**Résidence de Paul et Sindy : Salle de méditation**

**Dimanche : 2h.26 A.M.**

Après le départ de la bande, Sindy verrouilla la porte de la maison, débrancha les téléphones et ôta les vêtements qu'elle portait. Comme le lui avait enseigné Ellie et monsieur Wong, la jeune fille pria pour apaiser son esprit et son cœur en demandant conseil et purification. Le moment était venu d'obtenir par elle-même, protection et réponses.

Avant de prendre un bain, elle tergiversa longtemps pour choisir l'essence qu'elle verserait dans l'eau. Le sel et la soude, comme le vinaigre, élimineraient tout élément négatif susceptible de s'attacher à son aura. Le gingembre éloignerait toute énergie malfaisante planant dans la maison. Elle se décida finalement pour de l'huile de cèdre… un vieux remède indien qu'Ellie lui avait fait connaître et qui chassait les intentions maléfiques d'autrui. La tâche qu'elle allait entreprendre était trop périlleuse pour qu'elle prît le risque d'une intrusion des forces hostiles.

Rigoureusement entraînée par Ellie et sa grand-mère, Sindy procéda au choix de sa tenue avec la même gravité. Dans une armoire toujours fermée à clé, il y avait de longues robes de couleurs différentes. Chacune était destinée à une opération magique particulière. Elle se concentra, respirant profondément et se laissant guider par son intuition. Finalement, elle porta son dévolu sur la robe rouge, car le rouge de la pitié contrebalançait le bleu de la justice. Or, de toute évidence, Sindy savait qu'elle devait respecter ces deux vérités pour obtenir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle choisit donc une longue robe couleur pourpre, d'une étoffe soyeuse, l'enfila sur son corps dénudé et se ceignit de la ceinture noire de cérémonie qu'elle avait mérité au terme d'une initiation ardue. Le rude entraînement qu'elle poursuivait depuis son enfance, accompagné des sages conseils d'Ellie, de sa grand-mère et de monsieur Wong s'était fait dans le plus grand secret et portait peu à peu ses fruits.

Sindy effleura avec révérence le cordon qui lui servait de ceinture magique. Le sens caché de sa symbolique complexe lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur.

« **Ce cordon magique, **lui avait expliqué sa grand-mère maternelle en la lui serrant autour de la taille alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant**, forme le cercle immédiat à l'intérieur duquel nous sommes liées par nos propres volontés. La boucle représente l'Ankh, la croix de vie égyptienne de l'éternité, et l'extrémité libre te relie à tous les êtres humains et aux entités spirituelles de la grande chaîne de la vie. Grâce à elle, nous sommes tirés par des intelligences qui nous dépassent, tout comme notre puissance féminine tire ceux et celles qui au-dessous de nous ont besoin de notre aide. Cette ceinture magique est l'ombilic qui te relie à IIiana, la Divine Mère. Ne la porte que dans la vérité et l'honneur. »**

Affichant une attitude de recueillement, Sindy boucla sa ceinture, remit de l'ordre dans les plis de sa tunique et se souvint…

« **En te parant de la tenue qui convient à la cérémonie, **lui avait dit un jour sa chère Ellie**, tu revêts le manteau de la voyageuse d'un autre monde; le monde de l'intangible. Avec ce manteau sur tes épaules, tu as le pouvoir de pénétrer dans les royaumes intérieurs. Ainsi te proclames-tu l'adepte, si humble sois tu, des Saints Mystères… Ainsi, tu contribues à la Grande ****Œuvre dans lesquelles s'engagent la lumière et la vibration sonore de la musique des Sphères. Mais n'oublie pas un seul instant que tes supérieurs spirituels t'observeront et te jugeront sévèrement si tu omets une seule de leurs règles. »**

Respirant profondément, Sindy prit une grande coquille d'abalone dans l'armoire qu'elle remplit de sauge argentée et de copeaux de cèdres auxquels elle ajouta une petite tresse de fines herbes. Suivant le rite enseigné par Ellie, elle mit le feu au mélange avec une bougie et l'éventa avec les plumes d'aigle Navajos que sa mentor lui avait offert un soir de pleine lune, entretenant la petite flambée jusqu'à ce que le feu eût suffisamment pris pour enflammer les trois substances. Quand la jeune adepte l'éteignit, une fumée dense et odorante s'éleva du coquillage.

- **ô Grand Esprit! **s'écria-t-elle d'un ton incantatoire en soulevant la coquille fumante.** Par le pouvoir des éléments, je te salue! L'abalone pour l'eau. La sauge, le cèdre et les herbes pour la terre. La fumée pour purifier l'air et le feu afin de les fondre dans l'unité. Je salue les gardiens des Quatre Directions et j'implore leur aide bienveillante! Que l'on sache que dans les Quatre Directions je cherche le chemin de la Lumière! Que la paix soit entre l'est et moi! Que la paix soit entre le sud et moi! Que la paix soit entre l'ouest et moi! Que la paix soit entre le nord et moi!**

Tout en psalmodiant ses incantations, Sindy éventa la fumée âcre et purificatrice dans chacune des directions citées. Au fil de ses nombreuses vies, elle avait été initiée à plusieurs rituels magiques dans différentes régions du globe. Ellie la guidait dans son éveil et continuait de l'entraîner aussi rigoureusement que sa mère, chanteuse d'opéra, l'avait éduquée musicalement; son père, philosophiquement; et sa grand-mère maternelle, spirituellement.

Puis, guidée par son intuition, Sindy opta pour continuer le rituel qu'elle venait d'initier en adoptant la méthode de sa grand-mère : « **Celle qui attrapait l'Arc-en-ciel** », étant donné que celle-ci revêtait pour elle une signification particulière.

- **Ô Grand Esprit! **poursuivit-elle d'une voix haute et claire**, par le pouvoir de la fumée sacrée, je t'implore de purifier ce lieu de prière. Toi! Miroir de la force féminine et de la puissance masculine, je te demande de bénir le rituel que je vais accomplir.**

_**Purifies mon âme et mon esprit,**_

_**Purifies mon cœur, **_

_**Clarifie ma vision pour que je ne voie que la vérité,**_

_**Rends-moi sage sur les voies de ton honneur,**_

_**Dans la douleur de la mort, je fais le serment **_

_**De respecter tes enseignements,**_

_**De te servir au delà de mon être,**_

_**De te rendre grâce,**_

_**De ne point révéler ce que j'aurai appris. **_

Par la suite, Sindy invoqua les quatre puissants archanges que ses Alliés avaient nommé pour garder les tours du guet de la Création : **Raphaël, Michel, Gabriel et Uriel.**

S'adressant à eux, la jeune fille chanta la litanie de leurs noms sacrés et leur demanda la permission de quitter son enveloppe physique et de voyager en toute sécurité dans les royaumes supérieurs. Saluant dans les quatre directions, Sindy alluma une bougie devant chacun des points cardinaux. Ses objets consacrés étaient posés bien en évidence sur son petit autel à la hauteur de son visage illuminé de temps à autres par les flammes dansantes des chandelles qui l'entourait, soit: Un calice en argent datant de plusieurs siècles, rapporté d'un ancien village Celtique. Un couteau avec un manche en corne dans un étui de peau de daim tressée que son grand-père avait porté sur le champ de bataille, de même que son père avant lui. Une petite flûte qu'elle avait taillée de ses mains dans un noisetier frappé par la foudre alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans, un pentacle sur lequel étaient gravés des sceaux entremêlés, que très peu de gens sur terre savaient déchiffrer, un sac contenant divers objets rassemblés dans les temps difficiles de l'examen de conscience qui précédèrent la quête de la Vision. Et enfin une boule de cristal que sa grand-mère avait placé dans son berceau à sa naissance.

Prêtresse celtique et magicienne d'un grade élevée, son âme portait ses connaissances indélébiles dans sa mémoire universelle. Elle était la « **Femme-Arc-en-Ciel. » ** Tout comme elle était Brianne Cynthia Cahill dans sa vie actuelle, elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait endossé de multiples vies au cours de sa longue existence.

Et ce soir, la voyageuse chercherait sa place ainsi que celle de Dana dans « **le Mystère » **des forces obscures qui s'en prenaient aux femmes et fillettes. Ce serait un rude combat entre l'Ombre et la Lumière. Le conseil des dieux serait ici de peu de valeur. Mieux valait rechercher la communication avec l'essence féminine par des moyens demeurant cachés depuis l'aube des temps. En cet instant précis, tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans le silence d'un autre monde, elle ne pouvait absolument pas savoir si elle reviendrait vivante dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Au même moment, pendant que la cousine de Mulder s'apprêtait à sortir de son enveloppe terrestre pour communiquer avec ses guides de Lumière, Fox freinait au pied de la colline et stationnait son véhicule assez loin dans les bois pour le camoufler des regards indiscrets.

Dès que cette importante tâche fut accomplie, le petit groupe s'empressa de descendre de la voiture. Étant les seuls à porter une arme, Mulder et Scully ouvrirent la marche. Suivis de Sarah, Keven et Paul, ils s'empressèrent de gravir la colline sombre et hostile. Munis de lampes de poche, les Tigres repérèrent rapidement le tertre. Le grand rocher qui s'élevait devant eux déformait légèrement la ligne fine au bord de la vallée. Et de l'autre côté s'étendait des bois et des champs, paysage de campagne tranquille et calme sous le brouillard nocturne.

- **C'est la sépulture**, reconnut Sarah la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux. **La sépulture indienne où la petite Debbie est allée pour la dernière fois cueillir des fleurs avec son camarade de classe.**

Sarah fut soudain interrompue par l'exclamation d'un juron. **"Merde!"** Dana venait de trébucher sur le rebord d'un terrier. Avec sa lampe, Scully, ses beaux yeux agrandis par la surprise éclaira la dénivellation qui était cachée par les hautes herbes et remarqua l'entrée d'un tunnel.

- **C'est trop petit pour moi,** déclara Mulder après avoir dégagé l'entrée avec l'assistance de Keven et Paul.

- **Alors j'y vais,** annonça Scully sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle enleva sa veste d'un geste décidé. **Veux-tu me prêter ta lampe, Mulder. Elle est plus forte que la mienne.**

Vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise ajustée, Dana sentit aussitôt le vent froid et humide de la nuit contre sa peau. Elle frissonna.

- **N'y va pas, Dana!** recommanda brusquement Sarah d'un ton angoissé. **Il peut y avoir des bêtes sauvages là-dedans.**

**- Ne te sens pas obligée d'entrer dans ce tunnel, Scully,** s'empressa de lui glisser Mulder en la dévisageant avec tendresse.

Déterminée, Dana secoua sa tête rousse avec vigueur.

- **Maintenant que nous savons la comprendre, Mulder, **clama-t-elle avec verve**, nous devons parler à Cathy. Si ces hommes en noir la retrouvent avant nous, ils feront tout en leur pouvoir pour qu'on l'arrête pour meurtre. Alors, nous ne saurons jamais ce qu'elle essaie désespérément de nous dire depuis des jours. C'est notre dernière chance. Regarde! La lueur de leurs lampes se déplace déjà dans notre direction. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. **

- **Alors, puisque c'est comme ça, je t'accompagne**, décida soudain Sarah.

- **Ça ira, Sarah. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.**

- **Non, Dana! Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans. Tu auras peut-être besoin de moi. Vas-y! Je te suis.**

Sous les regards anxieux de Mulder, Keven et Paul qui étudiaient ses faits et gestes, Dana se mit à genoux et éclaira le trou noir avec la lampe que Fox venait de lui prêter quelques minutes plus tôt. Accompagnée de Sarah qui l'observait d'un œil tendu, la jeune femme s'avança en rampant et réussit avec peine à dégager ses épaules de l'étroite ouverture. Puis, prenant appui sur ses pieds, elle se propulsa ainsi jusqu'à l'intérieur. Par la suite, Scully se tourna pour aider son amie. Lorsque les deux aventurières époustouflées réalisèrent qu'elles se trouvaient dans une grande salle en pierre, Dana éclaira l'endroit avec sa puissante lampe de poche. La salle était bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, analysa-t-elle rapidement. Lentement, elle fit tourner autour d'elle et de Sarah le rayon lumineux de sa lampe et les deux femmes virent que le lieu était propre et nu comme un grenier vide.

- **À mon avis, **affirma Sarah après avoir regardé autour d'elle,** il ne s'agit pas d'une sépulture indienne**. **C'est incroyable, je sais! Mais j'ai l'impression que cette pièce est un ancien temple observatoire.**

- **Un quoi**?

Intriguée, Scully dirigea la lumière de sa lampe vers Sarah.

- **Je n'en suis pas encore totalement certaine, **renchérit l'informaticienne passionnée d'archéologie et d'anthropologie,** – pour l'être, il faudrait prendre des mesures.– Mais selon moi, cette salle doit être un observatoire astronomique. Les Celtes construisaient des temples comme celui-ci pour les jours d'équinoxes ou de solstices d'été et d'hiver. De leur ouverture, toujours dirigée vers l'est, les druides et les grandes prêtresses observaient le lever du soleil de chaque nouvelle saison. Qui sait, **insinua Sarah toute excitée**. Nous avons peut-être découvert un nouveau Mystery Hills construit par les Celtes il y a plus de trois mille ans!**

**- Mais cela ne nous apprend rien de nouveau sur Cathy et les attaques!** protesta Dana plus pragmatique. **Par contre, je sais que Mulder et Sindy adoreront cette possibilité que nous ayons trouvé un ancien observatoire astronomique Celte de plus de trois mille ans, **conclut-elle légèrement moqueuse**.**

- **Keven qui est passionné d'astronomie tout comme Mulder, **reprit Sarah sérieuse,** va certainement adorer cela aussi.** **En tous les cas si mes souvenirs d'études en archéologie demeurent exacts, je peux dire que cette salle répond tout à fait au schéma classique d'un temple celte : une forme rectangulaire avec une étroite ouverture sur l'est et dans le mur ouest un trou pour évacuer la fumée s'élevant de l'autel. Aucune fenêtre. La seule lumière provient directement de l'entrée. Comme les Mayas et les Égyptiens, ce peuple idolâtrait le soleil. Car le soleil signifiait la "Vie" pour eux : chaleur, meilleures récoltes, retour du printemps et naissance des animaux. Cette civilisation adorait et craignait le soleil et suivait ses mouvements d'une façon quasi obsessive que nous ne comprenons toujours pas aujourd'hui.**

- **Alors… **s'interrogea tout à coup Scully à voix haute,** il y a peut être un rapport entre le monogramme de Bel qui obsède Cathy et les observations du comportement solaire qu'étudiaient scrupuleusement les Celtes à l'époque?**

- **Oui, c'est possible, **approuva Sarah en examinant les lieux d'un œil professionnel**. Je crois que ces deux choses sont sans doute liées. D'ailleurs, tu te souviens Dana lorsque tu as demandé à Cathy comment elle s'appelait? La petite t'a répondu en te donnant la longitude et la latitude de ce temple. Peut-être pense-t-elle qu'elle obéit à la volonté du dieu Soleil ou du dieu Bel?**

- **Cela n' aucun sens! Comment Cathy pourrait-elle être influencée par une culture aussi ancienne?** demanda vivement Scully d'un ton sceptique. **Ce n'est qu'une toute petite fille autiste qui souffre d'un déséquilibre neurologique et biochimique.**

Pour toute réponse, Sarah haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Scully soupira, puis son attention fut subitement attirée par des marques sombres sur une pierre. Elle prit sa lampe et dirigea le faisceau lumineux sur cette immense pierre dressée face à elle et Sarah. À pas de loup, elle s'avança, leva le bras et passa son doigt sur sa surface rugueuse.

- **C'est du sang,** murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. **Du sang presque frais.**

- **Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie?** s'enquit Sarah, terrifiée maintenant à l'idée qu'elle était seule avec Dana dans cette immense salle.

- **Je l'ignore, Sarah,** répondit Scully dissimulant sa frayeur en employant un ton de défi. **Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici** **mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir.**

Prudemment, Dana s'approcha de la pierre afin d'observer les marques inscrites avec le sang.

- **Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être?** Réfléchit-elle en examinant les hiéroglyphes sous divers angles.

- **C'est l'écriture Ogam dont je vous ai déjà parlé**, décréta Sarah en s'approchant plus prés de Dana pour mieux voir la panoplie de symboles encore dégoulinant de sang.

Une moue écœurée s'afficha sur son beau visage.

**- Tu peux déchiffrer ces symboles, Sarah? **s'enquit Dana en trépignant d'impatience.

Un étrange sentiment d'exultation animait son être tandis que la chair de poule la parcourait des pieds à la tête.

- **Oui, je crois, **concéda l'informaticienne archéologue, se penchant légèrement pour étudier les signes tracés dans le sang. Il est écrit: « _**Prends garde à Bel », **_articula-t-elle à haute voix_**. « Son œil est comme le soleil. »**_

Paralysées par une terreur sans nom, les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent et pâlirent persuadées toutes deux qu'elles se retrouvaient devant une mise en garde.

« _**Mais quel pouvait en être le sens profond**_**? »** se demandèrent-elles de plus en plus angoissées.

- **Sortons d'ici, **clama Sarah la gorge nouée. **Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée.**

- **D'accord,** acquiesça Dana un peu trop vivement.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder davantage mais elle savait que dès l'instant où elle raconterait à Mulder et Sindy cette découverte, les deux cousins allaient adorer cette idée saugrenue d'un observatoire astronomique celte de trois mille ans à Los Angeles. Elle déglutit péniblement et ajouta d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de garder neutre :

« **Maintenant, allons rejoindre les autres. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que nous trouverons Cathy, ici. Elle s'est sûrement cachée ailleurs ».**

Ne désirant guère s'éterniser dans ce lieu bizarre et peu rassurant, les deux femmes s'empressèrent de sortir pour rejoindre Mulder, Keven et Paul qui les attendaient anxieusement.

**Au même moment**

Quelque part dans un lieu inconnu, Sindy voyageait hors de son enveloppe terrestre et elle se retrouva soudain dans une vaste clairière. Ici, aucune notion du temps et de l'espace.

Se dressant majestueusement devant elle, d'énormes pierres gravées de signes étranges représentaient le soleil, une roue, un damier, et parfois un symbole ressemblant à une échelle.

Plus bas, dans l'astral inférieur, elle entendit des voix menaçantes délibérées. Aussitôt, elle pria ses guides de la conduire vers les plans supérieurs car on l'avait averti qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner par les entités négatives qui essaieraient de l'attirer dans leurs griffes pour la piéger.

Partout autour d'elle, Sindy remarqua des rochers alignés en forme de damier. Certains formaient un cercle sous l'ombre des chênes qui étendaient leurs branches comme s'ils imploraient quelques divinités à reconnaître leur modeste rôle de sentinelles dans ce lieu sacré. Fascinée, le cœur de Sindy s'emballa comme un cheval fou lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui se présentait sous ses yeux extasiés. Il s'agissait du Cercle des Druides et des grandes prêtresses qui servait à des rites magiques dont son âme portait le souvenir.

« - _**Bienvenue dans notre monde, prêtresse**_, lui souffla tout à coup une voix féminine.

Surprise, Sindy tressaillit.

_**« Voilà le symbole du culte du soleil, prêtresse », **_la prévint la voix féminine avec douceur.

Saisie par l'étonnement, Sindy tendit l'oreille et vit une silhouette gracile s'avancer vers elle_**. **_Médusée, elle retint son souffle.

_**« Cette banlieue, **_poursuivit tranquillement la voix au timbre mélodieux_**, a été construite à l'endroit exact où une population celte vécût autrefois. Celle-ci bâtit ce temple pour observer le ciel et rendit hommage au dieu Bel.**_ »

« - _**Mais moi, Ô ma mère,**_ répliqua la voyageuse éberluée_**, je ne suis que le réceptacle de ma déesse et non de Bel. Et présentement, j'ai un besoin urgent de réponses. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi quelle force attaque les fillettes et les femmes sur notre plan terrestre et d'où vient-elle? Comment nous en protéger?… Et enfin, éclairez-moi sur les origines de cette force… Est-elle similaire à celle qui donne vie aux monstres, ceux-là même qui terrifient et tuent les enfants? » **_demanda-t-elle en adoptant le langage télépathique de sa congénère.

Suite à sa requête, Sindy, le cœur battant, ferma les paupières et se recueillit en attendant que prenne forme dans son esprit la réponse de la grande mère. De précieuses secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix de l'illustre dame ne lui souffle au creux de l'oreille de son âme :

« - _**Tout ce que je puis te dire, prêtresse, **_l'informa-t-elle d'un ton énigmatique_**, c'est que la vérité se cache au centre du cercle et que votre soleil n'est qu'un pâle reflet de l'œil de Bel. Vous tous! Prenez garde à sa brûlante colère. Maintenant, Cinnie, **_lui conseilla-t-elle en s'adressant directement à son essence féminine,_** je te suggère de réintégrer ton enveloppe terrestre tout de suite car une dangereuse menace plane sur vous… »**_

À cet instant même, une violente secousse propulsa Sindy vers l'arrière. Elle perdit le contact avec sa source protectrice et sentit une présence qui l'épiait. Vite! Elle s'empressa de réintégrer son corps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pendant ce temps, sur la crête de la colline, Scully et Sarah encore sous le choc venaient de décrire à leurs camarades leur importante découverte en débutant leur narration par l'impression qu'elles avaient ressentie en pénétrant dans la grande salle qui ressemblait à un ancien observatoire astronomique, la vision des pierres se dressant devant elles tels des chiens de garde surveillant jalousement leur territoire ainsi que l'inscription qui disait :

_**«**_ _**Prends garde à Bel. Son œil**_ _**est comme le Soleil.»**_

Stupéfaits par l'étonnante trouvaille des deux femmes, Mulder et Keven se montrèrent très excités. Ils avaient hâte de pénétrer dans ces lieux pour constater par eux-mêmes ce que Sarah et Scully venaient de percer à jour.

« _**Et qui sait? »**_ songea Mulder le cœur battant la chamade._** « Peut-être dégoterais-je enfin des réponses ainsi que des preuves que ce peuple millénaire est lié depuis la nuit des temps à une civilisation extraterrestre?... »**_

Mais Mulder n'eut guère le loisir de creuser plus à fond sa réflexion car Paul qui lorgnait nerveusement sa montre le tira brusquement de sa rêverie. L'inquiétude qui crispait son visage assombrissait également son regard.

- **Écoutez, les gars!** attaqua le médecin d'un ton sec.** Je comprends votre excitation. Mais je souhaiterais retourner à la maison. Je n'aime pas laisser Sindy seule trop longtemps. Je... Je m'inquiète pour elle.**

D'accord avec Paul, tout le monde acquiesça. Leur ami avait raison. Alors, silencieux comme une meute de loups en chasse, le petit groupe se dépêcha de descendre de la colline, conscients qu'ils avaient plus de chance de combattre les forces noires en demeurant unis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin près de leur véhicule, les "Tigres" filèrent en douce afin d'éviter de rencontrer les hommes qui continuaient de chercher Cathy sans succès.

À plusieurs kilomètres de la colline, alors que ses amis s'apprêtaient à la rejoindre, Sindy réintégra brutalement son corps et sursauta quand elle vit Cathy qui l'observait, le visage dénué d'expression. Puis, avec la grâce d'un félin, elle s'élança dans sa direction pour bondir sur elle.

_***** À Suivre *****_

Mulder, Scully et la bande des Tigres sont bien partis pour avoir du pain sur la planche. Qu'en pensez-vous, mesdames?… :)


	29. Le cri du désespoir

**N.B. : Merci à Myriam et Frenchnuts pour vos précieux commentaires. Ils sont très appréciés. À très bientôt et à la revoyure!**

**Le Cri du Désespoir**

**Los Angeles : Résidence de Paul et Sindy**

**Dimanche : 03h.16 A.M.**

Au même moment, tandis que Cathy s'apprêtait à bondir sur Sindy, Paul, assis derrière Mulder qui tenait péniblement la route sur un chemin de gravier cahoteux sentit la chair de poule couvrir son épiderme et une terreur inexplicable lui oppressa la poitrine.

- **Accélère, Mulder, **ordonna-t-il le regard froid et la mâchoire serrée**. Quelque chose ne va pas à la maison.**

Effrayés, Mulder, Scully, Keven et Sarah se tournèrent vers leur camarade et remarquèrent son expression hantée et l'angoisse qui étouffait sa voix. Mus par une terreur similaire, des frissons d'épouvante parcoururent leur corps jusqu'à la racine de leurs cheveux.

- **Merde**! **Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de la laisser seule,** se reprocha Paul d'une voix étranglée. **C'était de la pure folie. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide?**

Touchés par son désarroi, Keven et Sarah entourèrent leur ami pour le réconforter.

- **Reste calme, Paul**, lui recommanda Mulder avec une douceur ferme. **Cela ne sert à rien de paniquer sur une simple impression. Je connais Sindy depuis le berceau et elle n'a jamais été du genre à prendre une décision à la légère. Elle semble peut-être inoffensive, candide et fleur bleue mais elle sait très bien se défendre. Je l'ai même déjà vu mettre au tapis des malabars qui faisaient deux fois sa taille.**

- **Mulder a raison, vieux,** continua Keven d'un ton rassurant. **Si Sindy nous a demandé de partir et de la laisser seule, c'est certainement parce qu'elle avait un plan en tête. Tu n'es aucunement responsable de ses choix. **

- **C'****est pour ça que** t**u ne dois pas te sentir coupable, Paul**, ajouta Sarah gentiment. **Cela ne sert à rien. Sindy t'a demandé de lui faire confiance et tu as accepté parce que tu l'aimes et la respectes. C'est aussi simple que ça.**

En signe d'appréciation, Scully et Mulder se tournèrent vers Paul et lui jetèrent un sourire chaleureux. Mais cela n'empêcha guère Mulder d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur pour prendre de la vitesse.

« _**Cela ne nous fera aucun mal d'arriver plus rapidement, »**_ pensa-t-il.

Un peu plus rassuré par le discours de ses amis, Paul se mordilla tout de même la lèvre inférieure. N'empêche! Il se sentirait plus tranquille quand il pourrait enfin serrer Sindy dans ses bras.

**Domicile de Paul et Sindy : salle de méditation**

**Dimanche : 3h.18 A.M.**

Vive comme l'éclair, Sindy esquiva Cathy et se jeta de côté en roulant sur elle-même. Puis, elle se remit debout, en position de vigilance.

Déboussolée, l'enfant se releva d'un mouvement saccadé et la chercha du regard. Ensuite, elle fit le tour de la pièce et se dirigea lentement vers Sindy qui restait immobile tout en l'observant attentivement, lisant dans l'esprit de la fillette que celle-ci ne la menaçait pas intentionnellement.

Longue et mince, avec ce corps dégingandé qui précède l'adolescence, le visage de Cathy, très pâle et d'une grande beauté, restait neutre et sans expression. Puis, ses pupilles noires se rétrécirent et se fixèrent de nouveau sur Sindy. Les traits tendus comme si elle écoutait une musique céleste, l'enfant continua de s'avancer vers elle.

Inspirant et expirant lentement, Sindy ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle se doutait que l'enfant était peut-être manipulée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un et que celle-ci pouvait se montrer aussi imprévisible qu'un animal sauvage devant un mouvement trop brusque et attaquer si elle se sentait piégée ou menacée.

Lorsque la fillette bondit sur elle pour la seconde fois, Sindy ne l'esquiva pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la caméra de surveillance installée dans la salle de méditation, prête à encaisser le choc sans broncher. Ensuite tout se déroula très vite. À peine trois secondes plus tard, Cathy se jeta sur elle, la prit par les épaules et la cogna contre le mur. Ses ongles enfoncés dans les avant-bras de Sindy, elle se mit à crier désespérément.

Ressentant son désespoir, Sindy plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la petite fille et tenta de contourner la barrière psychique qui faisait office d'écran dans son esprit. Ensuite, elle se concentra pour sonder les émotions de la fillette en se servant de son troisième œil. Cette tâche accomplie, elle visualisa un puissant rayon de lumière qui s'attaqua à l'écran protégeant l'esprit de Cathy.

Aussitôt, l'enfant essaya de détourner les yeux pour se soustraire au regard pénétrant de son adversaire qui lentement, avec précaution, concentrait ses énergies à détruire la barrière emprisonnant l'âme et l'esprit de la fillette. Devant cet assaut inattendu, Cathy poussa un gémissement. Et pour la seconde fois, elle essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de Sindy qui la sondait de plus en plus profondément en maintenant son regard captif. Agitée, Cathy se débattit, prit sa tête entre ses mains et hurla de douleur. Soucieuse de ne pas la faire souffrir davantage, Sindy cessa immédiatement de la sonder et prit la petite fille autiste dans ses bras. Puis doucement, elle berça la fillette qui sanglotait, le visage enfoui contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Et tout à coup, son cœur s'emballa car au moment où elle retirait ses antennes qui tentait d'atteindre l'esprit de l'enfant, Sindy eut le temps de capter sa voix lointaine et terrifiée qui la suppliait avec un désespoir incommensurable :

**- Je t'en prie, Sindy! _Tes amis et toi devez absolument m'aider avant que je ne vous tue!_**

**Chemin Forestier**

**Au même moment**

Le pied au plancher**, **Mulder jeta un œil rapide pour lire l'heure sur son tableau de bord et décida de couper à travers champs. Étonné, Keven dévisagea son ami mais ne lui posa aucune question. Mulder savait ce qu'il faisait. S'il jugeait préférable de couper par les champs, c'est qu'il pressentait sûrement que le temps leur était compté. Il s'approcha de Sarah et l'attira vers lui. Sans dire un mot, celle-ci se nicha dans ses bras. Elle éprouvait une peur bleue même si elle luttait pour garder le contrôle. L'heure de la nouvelle attaque approchait à grands pas. Et même si Paul leur administrait cette drogue, Sarah ignorait jusqu'à quel point cela s'avèrerait efficace.

" _**Et nom de Dieu!" **_songea la jeune femme alarmée_**. " Que se passait-il avec Sindy? "**_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, ils avaient essayé de la joindre par radio mais Sindy ne leur avait pas répondu. Et sous le teint hâlé de Paul, Sarah avait remarqué qu'il était très pâle. Pourtant, personne n'avait osé parler. Et depuis lors, une grande tension régnait dans l'espace confiné de la jeep. Et tout le monde, plongés dans ses propres pensées, retenait son souffle.

Enfin, Mulder pénétra dans la propriété de ses hôtes et se stationna en catastrophe. Inquiets, les cinq amis descendirent de la voiture et accoururent vers la maison noire et silencieuse.

Pressé, Paul s'élança le premier vers la porte principale du halle d'entrée, mais Fox et Dana l'arrêtèrent d'un geste de la main.

- **Laisse-nous faire, vieux,** ordonna Mulder fermement. **Dana et moi sommes armés. En revanche, pas toi. Et comme nous ignorons ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, mieux vaut être prudent.**

À contre cœur, Paul recula et rejoignit Keven et Sarah qui l'entourèrent amicalement. En général, le jeune médecin se considérait comme un homme pacifique. Mais si par malheur quelqu'un osait s'en prendre aux personnes qui lui étaient chères, il savait qu'il risquait de devenir violent. Physiquement en forme, il espérait seulement ne pas se rendre jusque là.

Arrivés face à la porte d'entrée, Mulder et Scully se regardèrent avant de s'en approcher avec précaution. Puis, Fox fit un léger signe à Dana de le couvrir. L'arme au poing, la jeune femme se mit en position tandis que Mulder qui restait en retrait près de la porte l'enfonça d'un solide coup de pied. Avec fracas, la porte s'ouvrit sur une tranche de ténèbres.

D'un pas prudent, Mulder et Scully franchirent le seuil et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison en surveillant les moindres recoins. Les deux agents ne voulaient pas risquer d'être surpris et mis en joue par un dangereux criminel qui serait entré par effraction dans la demeure du jeune couple.

Pointant leur arme droit devant eux, Fox et Dana commencèrent à explorer le rez-de-chaussée en s'éclairant de leurs lampes de poche. Aucune trace de vie. Seul, un silence lourd et oppressant régnait dans les ténèbres.

Mais soudain, une ombre se dessina sur le mur du vestibule. Le faisceau puissant d'une lampe de poche aveugla Mulder et Scully qui sursautèrent simultanément. Puis, une voix provenant de l'escalier leur lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- **Si vous ne rangez pas vos armes, j'appelle les flics.**

Surpris, Mulder et Scully tressaillirent et dirigèrent le faisceau lumineux de leurs lampes vers Sindy qui cligna des yeux. Elle avait eu le temps de se changer et portait un tricot vert émeraude et un pantalon de suède. Ses cheveux dénoués tombaient en cascade souple le long de ses épaules donnant l'impression à Mulder et Scully de se retrouver devant l'apparition soudaine d'une nymphe des bois.

- **Nom d'un chien, Sindy!** s'écria Mulder en se ressaisissant. **Tu nous a foutu une trouille bleue. Il ne t'es pas venue à l'idée que nous étions tous inquiets pour toi? Et à l'heure qu'il est, le pauvre Paul est en train de vieillir de dix ans.**

Énervée, Dana interrompit son partenaire d'un coup de coude et ajouta d'une voix anxieuse :

**- Écoute, Sindy! Nous avons tenté de te contacter par radio** **tout à l'heure mais sans succès. Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais? Nous avons vraiment eu peur qu'il te soit arrivée quelque chose de fâcheux.**

Nonchalante malgré les reproches de Mulder et Scully, Sindy descendit l'escalier et les rejoignit en leur souriant innocemment. Aussitôt, les deux agents oublièrent leur colère et étreignirent la jeune fille avec un soupir de soulagement.

**- Je vais tout vous expliquer,** leur objecta-t-elle d'un ton calme. **Mais auparavant, allons chercher Paul, Keven et Sarah. Je veux vous montrer quelque chose d'important. **

Et avant de reprendre la parole, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Fox et Dana :

**D'ailleurs, **devina-t-elle**, mon petit doigt me dit que vous allez bientôt me raconter toutes les découvertes étonnantes que vous avez fait lors de votre petite excursion nocturne. Est-ce que je me trompe?  
><strong>

**- Non, Sindy!** répondit Scully avec un sourire en coin. **Ton petit doigt est très perspicace et je te garantie que tu n'auras pas de quoi t'ennuyer lorsque nous te raconterons tout cela. **

Mais tout à coup, Dana s'arrêta pour renifler et haussa un sourcil avec étonnement.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que ça sent ici? »** s'enquit-elle intriguée.

Sindy sourit d'un air mystérieux et lâcha innocemment à son amie :

**- Ce sont des effluves de copeaux de cèdres, des fines herbes et divers essences de plantes. Cette maison avait un grand besoin qu'on la purifie des mauvaises énergies qui l'habitait.**

Puis elle se tut un instant avant d'ajouter :

« **Maintenant, si nous allions dire aux autres qu'ils peuvent entrer dans la maison sans danger? »**

Soulagés, Mulder et Scully acquiescèrent et les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la porte. Désireuse de rassurer Paul le plus rapidement possible, Sindy sortit la première.

Dès qu'il la vit, Paul exhala un profond soupir et accourut vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Puis il l'embrassa longuement sur le visage et les lèvres. Le cœur battant à grands coups, Sindy se pressa contre son torse et lui rendit ses baisers avec une ferveur qui l'étonna.

- **Dieu merci, **opina Paul d'une voix rauque**. Tu es saine et sauve. J'étais fou d'inquiétude. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivée quelque chose pendant notre absence.**

Le jeune homme tremblait encore sous l'effet de l'émotion.

**- Calme toi, mon ange, **le rassura Sindy arrimant son regard au sien**. Je suis là et je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaître**.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau sur le coin des lèvres pour lui signifier qu'elle était bien là. Ensuite, dévisageant ses amis, elle leur chuchota d'un air mystérieux :

« **Venez avec moi. Comme je vous l'ai précisé tout à l'heure, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer ».**

Intrigués, le petit groupe la suivit vers la salle de méditation.

Avec prudence, Sindy entra. Et sous la lueur des bougies, elle leur indiqua d'un geste de la tête une silhouette enveloppée d'une couverture de laine.

Allongées sur le sol, Cathy dormait profondément. Stupéfaits, le groupe poussa un léger cri de surprise.

- **Dire que nous la cherchions partout, **murmura Sindy en déglutissant avec difficulté.** Mais finalement, c'est elle qui nous a trouvé**. **J'ignore pourquoi, mais peu de temps après votre départ, Cathy s'est brusquement amenée ici.**

Affichant soudain un air soucieux, le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit et elle leva les yeux vers Paul et Dana.

**- S'il vous plaît**, leur lâcha-t-elle d'un voix étranglée. **J'aimerais que vous examiniez la petite et que vous me donniez** **votre diagnostique.**

Et doucement, elle leva la couverture qui dissimulait le corps mince et frissonnant de la petite fille qui était vêtue d'une robe sans manches, trop courte pour sa taille.

Intrigués, Dana et Paul dirigèrent le faisceau de leurs lampes vers Cathy. Puis, ils se penchèrent au-dessus d'elle pour l'examiner.

Retenant leur souffle, Mulder, Keven et Sarah les imitèrent.

Sous la croûte de crasse qui s'étalait sur le corps de Cathy, ils remarquèrent des marques de brûlures et de suies dispersées sur son visage, sa poitrine, ses bras et ses jambes. Choqué, les cinq amis poussèrent un cri de pitié.

**- Dès que j'ai vu ces marques sur son corps, **expliqua Sindy en déglutissant avec difficulté, **je lui ai tout de suite administré les premiers soins.** **Bien que** **ses brûlures m'aient apparu superficielles sur le coup, je me sentirais plus tranquille si vous l'examiniez et me donniez votre avis médical.**

Anxieuse, Sindy posa ses yeux pairs sur Paul et Dana en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

**- Bien sûr, Cinnie, **approuvèrent Paul et Scully d'une même voix en s'empressant d'ausculter l'enfant de la tête aux pieds. **Ne t'inquiète pas**. **Tu peux compter sur nous. **

Puis, se voulant rassurant vis à vis les jeunes femmes, Paul sourit à Dana tandis qu'elle s'affairait à soigner Cathy et il lança un clin d'œil vers Sindy qui suivait attentivement chacun de leurs gestes.

**- ****Tu**** t'es merveilleusement débrouillée, ma chérie, **la félicita-t-il d'une voix calme. **Tu as bien nettoyé et désinfecté les blessures de Cathy**. **Elle s'en sortira**.

Scully qui terminait de panser les blessures de la fillette approuva Paul d'un hochement de tête puis à son tour, elle s'adressa à Sindy :

- **Tu as bien analysé les marques et les ecchymoses sur le corps de Cathy, **l'assura-t-elle avec gentillesse. **Et comme tu l'as constaté plus tôt, ses brûlures sont effectivement superficielles. Mais la question qui m'intrigue présentement, c'est comment cela a pu se produire? **conclut-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Agenouillé près de Cathy, Mulder était demeuré silencieux pendant tout l'échange de ses trois camarades. Angoissé mais incapable de s'expliquer pourquoi, il réfléchissait, pressentant que sa cousine leur dissimulait certaines informations. Alors, il planta son regard droit sur elle pour la confronter.

- **Que nous caches-tu, Sindy?** l'interrogea-t-il sĉhement. **Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse.**

Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille détourna son visage pour fuir le regard scrutateur de son cousin et soupira tristement.

- **Je crains que quelque chose de grave soit arrivée aux parents de Cathy, Fox. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tout à l'heure, j'ai téléphoné chez eux et une voix m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait plus de service à ce numéro. Je crains donc que… **

Sindy secoua la tête, n'osant continuer sa phrase. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle souhaitait vraiment se tromper.

- **En tous les cas, **décréta Scully d'un ton assuré,** une chose est certaine**. **C'est que nous devons tout faire pour protéger Cathy et empêcher qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains des hommes qui la recherchent. La petite souffre probablement d'un déséquilibre neurologique mais elle peut être soignée grâce à des traitements que la science médicale a récemment mis au point. Et une fois que ce cauchemar sera terminé, je vous jure que je veillerai personnellement à ce que l'on s'occupe de cette enfant comme il le faut quitte à m'occuper de son dossier moi-même!**

**- Hum, Scully! **la coupa Mulder faussement calme. **Je suis désolé de détruire ainsi tes élans, mais quand ce cauchemar sera terminé, tu ne pourras peut-être plus rien faire hélas.**

Alarmée par le ton de Mulder, Dana, Sindy et Sarah se tournèrent vers lui les yeux écarquillés.

« **Écoutez-moi bien, les filles »**, les prévint-il d'une voix rauque. « **Vous m'avez dit vous-mêmes que la prochaine attaque risquait de vous être fatale. »**

Il regarda sa montre.

« **Eh bien, nous saurons bientôt si la drogue que Paul vous a préparée sera suffisamment efficace pour vous sauvez la vie ».**

**- Combien de temps reste-t-il avant la prochaine attaque? **S'enquit Keven d'un ton anxieux, observant gravement Sarah**.**

Essayant de maîtriser son angoisse, celle-ci s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main d'un geste qu'elle voulait rassurant malgré la peur qui lui oppressait la poitrine.

**- Environ un quart d'heure, **annonça Paul. Il commença à préparer les seringues.

**« Et que tu le veuilles ou non, Sindy, **grommela-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide**. J'en prévois une pour toi. ****Juste au cas où... »**

D'un geste de la main, Sindy lui fit signe qu'elle était d'accord mais qu'elle estimait que cela ne serait pas nécessaire.

Plus nerveux qu'il n'osait le démontrer, Mulder regarda sa montre, puis Scully qui se tenait bien droite, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine dans une attitude d'attente extrême. Sa peur de la perdre l'envahit soudain comme un raz de marée, si puissante que cela lui laissa un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Puis la voix de sa cousine le ramena sur terre, provoquant un sursaut involontaire de sa part.

**- Ça ne sert à rien de regarder ta montre, Fox,** l'avertit-elle brusquement. Devant son regard qui se brouillait, Mulder comprit que sa cousine entrait dans une légère transe. **Ça vient…**souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Puis lentement elle leva les yeux vers Paul:

**« Fais ce que tu dois faire, Paul, **l'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.** Le temps est venu. » **

Suite à cette recommandation, la jeune femme respira profondément à maintes reprises et sortit de son corps.

Comprenant immédiatement que c'était le signal de passer à l'action, Paul leva sa première seringue et administra une dose à Cathy qui dormait toujours sur un matelas improvisé. Anxieux, il attendit environ une minute pour observer les réactions de l'enfant et prit son pouls. Lorsqu'il en eut terminé avec elle, il s'avança vers Sarah tandis que Keven l'encourageait de son mieux en lui pressant la main.

- **Tu es prête, Sarah? **s'enquit Paul en la dévisageant affectueusement.

Sarah respira à fond.

**- Oui, je crois. Enfin, non, mais…** répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle soupira. **Dois-je me retourner?**

- **Non, relève juste ta manche droite, **lui recommanda Paul**. Et au fait, je préfère te le signifier tout de suite pour éviter que tu t'inquiète, Sarah. Pendant un moment, tu risques de te sentir complètement en dehors de la réalité et ton corps va s'engourdir. Cela devrait durer cinq à dix minutes. Ces produits sont conçus pour bloquer certains neurotransmetteurs du système nerveux central et du thalamus et ils arrêtent aussi tout désir sexuel. Tout au moins chez les souris.**

Mulder, Keven et Sarah eurent une moue dubitative et échangèrent un sourire.

- **Ce n'est pas fait pour moi ce genre de truc,** plaisanta Keven.

Mulder et Scully ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- **Plus que six minutes,** annonça Mulder s'attelant de nouveau à sa tâche de chronométreur.

- **Tu peux y aller, Paul, **lança courageusement Sarah. Puis s'adressant à Scully **: Après, ça sera ton tour, Dana.**

Pressée d'en finir, Sarah tendit son avant-bras, exposant la peau blanche et fine du creux de son bras à la seringue. En revanche, elle préféra détourner la tête pour ne pas voir l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa veine.

Protecteur, Keven lui caressa les cheveux et la blottit contre lui.

**- Ça va, trésor? **lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- **Ouuii...**

Déjà, les effets de la drogue agissait sur le cerveau de Sarah qui éprouvait du mal à formuler ce simple mot.

**- Viens, mon amour**, l'implora tendrement Keven. Il l'aida à s'asseoir confortablement sur le divan. **Tout se passera bien. Je reste près de toi.**

De son côté, constatant que sa patiente était entre bonnes mains, Paul se dirigea vers Scully.

**- C'est à ton tour, Dana**, l'avisa-t-il avec gentillesse.

Sans attendre, Scully vint s'asseoir et remonta prestement la manche de son chemisier. Puis d'un geste assuré, elle lui présenta son bras. Paul resserra alors le garrot de caoutchouc, piqua sa veine et fit tranquillement couler la drogue dans son sang. Contrairement à Sarah, Dana observa tous les faits et gestes de son ami médecin pendant qu'il lui administrait la drogue qui ne tarda guère à agir sur son système nerveux. Et déjà, avant même que Paul eut reposé la seringue et défait son garrot, la jeune femme se sentit toute étourdie.

- **Installez-vous confortablement, les filles, **leur recommanda Paul**. Ne luttez pas et détendez-vous.**

**- Il ne reste que trois minutes, mon vieux,** prévint Mulder, ses yeux noisettes de nouveau rivés sur sa montre bracelet. Puis attentionné, il s'avança vivement vers Scully pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Et d'un geste rempli de tendresse, il lui prit la main en la contemplant, ému par sa vulnérabilité.

Appuyée contre le dossier de sa chaise, la jolie tête rousse de Dana se renversa lentement vers l'arrière tandis que Mulder observait ses paupières qui s'alourdissaient comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir, l'air aussi innocente et détendue qu'une enfant.

- **Comment te sens-tu, Scully? **s'enquit Fox en caressant doucement sa chevelure lustrée.

- **Très bien,** souffla Dana d'une voix lente et douce.

L'air devenait lourd autour d'elle et oppressait sa poitrine mais curieusement, cela ne l'effraya aucunement.. Comme dans un brouillard, Dana entendait la voix de Mulder qui semblait venir de très loin. Il lui parlait, mais sa voix lui paraissait éloignée, presque désincarnée. Épuisée, elle laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Mulder qui l'entoura de ses bras pour la presser contre son torse, souhaitant de toutes ses forces la protéger de cette foutue malédiction qui grugeait sa vie.

Pendant ce temps, Paul qui venait de terminer sa tâche s'accroupit près de Cathy et observa attentivement ses réactions ainsi que celles de Sarah et Scully. Toutes trois semblaient nager dans un brouillard hors de la réalité. Leur métabolisme fonctionnait au ralenti, ce qui s'avérait normal. Il se croisa les doigts en espérant que son plan marcherait. Puis lentement, il se dirigea vers Sindy. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais il remarqua qu'elle n'était presque plus dans son regard. Paul comprit alors que sa bien-aimée voyageait sans doute hors de son corps. Prudent malgré les réticences de Sindy, il tâta dans sa poche la dernière seringue qu'il avait décidé de garder à sa portée, souhaitant intérieurement ne pas devoir s'en servir.

« - _**Sois**__** mon point d'ancrage, mon ange, **_entendit-il soudain dans son esprit._** Car c'est toi qui me permettra de revenir**_. **N'oublie pas**. _**Ta force et ta foi sont aussi ma force et ma foi. Je t'aime. »**_

« - _**Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma chérie, **_lui rétorqua-t-il en esprit. _**Et cela depuis que le monde est monde. »**_.

Puis, s'approchant de sa compagne assise en indien, Paul l'attira vers lui et la blottit contre son cœur juste avant de fermer les yeux et attendre l'inéluctable.

Alors que tous retenaient leur souffle, Cathy se redressa brusquement de sa couche improvisée et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard fixe, telles des vrilles, se pointa subitement vers les trois jeunes femmes tandis que des éclairs de lumière colorées tournoyaient dans son iris. Réagissant à l'attaque, le corps de Sindy s'agita et un faible gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Hors de son enveloppe terrestre, la jeune fille ne percevait pas réellement la douleur mais elle luttait tout de même contre l'attaque.

Protecteur, Paul la serra plus fort contre lui lorsque tout à coup, une lumière brillante et dorée descendit du plafond et entoura Sindy comme un paravent. Son agitation cessa, laissant la jeune fille de nouveau calme et paisible.

En revanche, la situation ne s'avéra guère paisible pour Mulder lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Cathy se redressait. Un horrible pressentiment l'envahit comme un tsunami rasant tout sur son passage. L'angoisse lui serra douloureusement la gorge et il s'élança vers Cathy avant qu'elle ne se lève complètement et il l'entraîna sur le sol avec lui. Ensemble, ils roulèrent sur le plancher. Cathy, prisonnière entre les bras de Mulder, cria et se débattit de toutes ses forces mais Fox la retint solidement. Puis quand la fillette sentit qu'il ne céderait pas, elle s'immobilisa, soumise. Haletant, Mulder la prit sous le bras, la traînant face à ses amis et poussa la petite fille devant lui.

**- Ça va aller?** demanda-t-il aux jeunes femmes en les examinant attentivement tout en s'assurant que Sindy venait de réintégrer son corps et qu'elle reprenait conscience. Puis son attention revint vers Dana et Sarah.

Encore vacillantes, les trois jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête et Dana s'avança la première pour le rassurer :

- **Je crois que ça peut aller, Mulder. Par contre j'ignore si nous avons subi l'attaque cette fois ou si la drogue que Paul nous a administrée nous a protégé. À moins que…**

- **Je suis désolé de t'apprendre cela aussi brutalement, Scully! **la coupa Mulder en retenant sa colère**. Mais je t'assure que c'est bien la drogue qui vous a préservé de cette nouvelle attaque. D'ailleurs, selon mes observations, il n'y a pas de doute que Cathy vous a attaqué. Enfin… peut-être pas intentionnellement... mais je pense qu'elle a essayé.**

Encore essoufflé, Fox tenait toujours l'enfant à bout de bras.

**« Et cette fois, **objecta-t-il avec gravité, **je suis déterminé à découvrir la vérité. Il est plus que temps que nous trouvions le fin mot de cette histoire ».**

Puis sans ajouter un mot, Mulder poussa sèchement Cathy hors de la pièce et la conduisit vers le bureau de Sindy.

Aussitôt Keven se leva pour suivre son ami, s'empressant de soutenir Sarah et Scully tandis que Paul faisait de même avec Sindy.

« **De plus**, continua Mulder en réfléchissant à haute voix, **nous devons absolument savoir si cette enfant a quelque chose à voir avec la mort des petites filles. Et si comme je le pressens c'est bien elle qui vous attaque, je veux savoir pourquoi! **

**- Je suis d'accord avec ton raisonnement, Mulder, **concéda Scully à contrecœur.

Elle retint ses larmes malgré la souffrance qui lui broyait le cœur. Bien que souhaitant ardemment que Cathy n'ait rien à voir avec les attaques et la mort mystérieuse des fillettes, Dana n'en pouvait plus. Et malgré la sincère tristesse qu'elle éprouvait pour la petite fille autiste, elle savait bien qu'elle et Mulder ne pouvaient se dérober de la responsabilité de mener cette enquête aussi pénible soit un frisson, Dana étouffa un bâillement avant de poursuivre:

**« Mais auparavant, Mulder. **Lui déclara-t-elle en le dévisageant d'un air sérieux.** En tant que médecin, je recommande que nous prenions tous le temps de nous reposer sinon nous n'arriverons à rien. C'est logique. Cela fait près de vingt-quatre heures que nous n'avons pas dormi ».**

**- Dana a raison, **appuya Paul d'une voix ferme. **Pour préserver notre santé, nous avons besoin de reprendre des forces. D'abord, les filles doivent se reposer pour éliminer la drogue rapidement. Et de notre côté, nous nous chargerons de garder Cathy inconsciente. Ensuite… nous, les hommes, dormirons à tour de rôle. Comme ça, après avoir récupérés, nous serons plus efficace pour établir notre plan. **

**- C'est d'accord,** **Paul**, accepta Mulder après réflexion. **Nous procéderons de cette façon. Nous nous reposerons à tour de rôle tandis que l'un de nous sera responsable de surveiller Cathy tout s'assurant que nos gentes dames vont bien. **

Heureux de ce plan établi par Scully, Mulder et Paul, les trois autres approuvèrent derechef et tout le monde se prépara à prendre le repos nécessaire pour continuer le combat qui risquait de leur réserver des surprises inattendues et terrifiantes.

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

**Au plaisir de vous relire**

**France ;0)**


	30. En quête de la vérité

**Salutations et remerciements spéciaux à mon écrivaine de cousine, Myriam, ainsi qu'à mon amie outremer Frenchnuts. Un grand merci de m'encourager de votre présence et de vos charmants commentaires. Merci également aux lectrices et lecteurs anonymes qui lisent aussi cette histoire. Au plaisir de vous retrouver.**

**PARTIE 5**

**La Quête de la vérité**

**Domicile de Paul et Sindy**

**Dimanche: 11h.03 A.M.**

« _**Le ciel enflammé était couleur rouge sang et crachait d'énormes boules de feu dans les océans, les forêts et des villes entières. **_

_**Horrifiée, elle vit la terre s'entrouvrir et des maisons qui flamboyaient s'écrouler comme des châteaux de cartes dans une mer de lave en ébullition. Puis, elle entendit les hurlements de gens qui s'enfuyaient en courant dans tous les sens. Certains étaient en train de flamber et de fondre comme de la cire au soleil avant de tomber dans un dernier sursaut de souffrance indescriptible. **_

_**Elle sentit l'odeur âcre d'une fumée noire et épaisse**_ _**qui s'infiltrait dans sa gorge et ses poumons. N'arrivant plus à respirer, elle suffoqua. Et sous ses yeux rougis de larmes, une immense lame de feu zébra le ciel et rasa la cime des arbres dans la forêt. Un vent dévastateur se leva et le feu se répandit partout dans les bois. Le sommet d'un ancien glacier explosa et cracha violemment lave et cendre, ensevelissant toutes vies sur son passage. »**_

Soudain, un grondement monstrueux claqua dans sa tête. Le souffle court, elle se dressa sur son séant, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

**- Sindy… Est-ce que ça va?** murmura Paul d'une voix encore ensommeillée en se redressant à sa hauteur.

Les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, il lui caressa le dos pour la calmer. Elle tremblait et frissonnait comme une feuille au vent. Heureusement, songea-t-elle pour se rassurer, ses compagnons qui dormaient aux alentours ne bougèrent pas. Cela les auraient alarmé de la voir dans cet état.

**- Non, **répliqua Sindy la gorge serrée**. Ça ne va pas du tout. Je viens de faire un affreux cauchemar.**

Sans un mot, Paul l'attira vers lui sans cesser de la caresser.

Retenant un soupir, elle leva les yeux à la hauteur de son visage tandis qu'il remarquait avec tristesse le sentiment de culpabilité qui hantait son regard.

**- Paul?… **déglutit-elle d'une voix basse et tremblante. **Je…** **J'ai peur que tu te lasses de vivre avec une personne aussi bizarre que moi. Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour toi, tu sais.**

Rougissante, elle baissa la tête et détourna son regard pour avaler ses larmes. Ne l'entendant pas ainsi, Paul glissa son index sous le menton de la jeune fille.

**- Sindy… **lui ordonna-t-il en secouant la tête pour lui démontrer son désaccord.** Regarde moi!**

Mal à l'aise, elle n'osa pas répondre à sa requête.

« **Regarde moi! »** lui répéta-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Constatant qu'elle hésitait, Paul souleva son visage à sa hauteur, l'obligeant à le regarder. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Il le savait.

« **Écoute, ma chérie, **poursuivit-il sans la quitter des yeux**. Ce n'est pas seulement ton amoureux qui te parle, mais ton meilleur ami, ton confident. Te souviens-tu du jour où je t'ai signifié que je souhaitais que nous fassions le grand plongeon ensemble? À l'époque, je savais déjà que je voulais vivre avec toi et que j'avais besoin de toi parce que ta présence à mes côtés me permets d'évoluer et de grandir. Oui, Cinnie!… Tu as des dons particuliers, mais ce n'est pas à cause de cela que je te trouve unique et spéciale. Dès notre première rencontre, j'ai reconnu tout de suite la femme de cœur et pleine de vie que tu es. Tu n'as pas peur de prendre des risques. Tu oses aller au bout de tes rêves tout en demeurant légère et pleine d'entrain. De plus, tu as conquis le cœur de Vickie et le mien sans même lever le petit doigt. Tu as sauvé mon enfant au péril de ta propre vie. Et depuis que je te côtoie, le rire, la musique, l'amitié, l'amour et la foi sont revenus dans ma vie alors que je n'y croyais plus. Alors, si tu penses que je vais me lasser de toi parce que ça « brasse » de temps en temps, tu te trompes. Je suis là pour rester et t'épauler, tout comme tu le fais pour moi. De toute façon, tu sais très bien que nous avons été guidé l'un vers l'autre parce que nos âmes sont sœurs. D'ailleurs, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime et il n'y a aucun cauchemar qui va changer cela. Tu comprends?**

Se tordant les mains d'un petit geste nerveux**, **Sindy dissimula son visage contre la poitrine de Paul pour cacher ses larmes, ses épaules secoués de soubresauts.

**- Oui…** **Je… Je comprends,** finit-elle par articuler en hésitant**. **

Sa voix tremblait mais Paul sentit qu'elle faisait des efforts pour retrouver la maîtrise d'elle-même. Il l'admira pour cela. Puis à son grand soulagement, il remarqua que le regard de la jeune femme devenait plus serein. Il l'embrassa sur le nez.

- **Alors, tant mieux, ma douce?**

Courageusement, elle lui sourit, des traces de larmes coulant encore sur ses joues en feu.

**- Ça va aller,** le rassura-t-elle en le regardant avec gratitude. **Merci Paul de m'avoir dit tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'en avais besoin, je crois.**

Son compagnon lui rendit son sourire et caressa sa joue.

- **Tu mérites le meilleur de moi, mon cœur, **rétorqua-t-il en lui donnant un léger baiser sur le front. **Maintenant**, **essaie de te** **détendre. Les autres dorment encore.**

**- Une petite demi-heure,** **alors**, chuchota-t-elle. **Ensuite,** **je serai d'aplomb. **

Épuisée**, **la jeune fille se nicha contre la poitrine de son amoureux et s'endormit. Ému, Paul la serra contre lui en caressant sa chevelure. Mais soudain, il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Mulder qui pétillaient d'humour et de sympathie.

- **Tu es vraiment l'homme idéal pour elle, vieux frère,** pouffa Mulder. **Quand as-tu l'intention de lui faire la grande demande?**

Paul sourit à son ami et lui fit un clin d'œil taquin.

**- Chaque chose en son temps, vieux. Chaque chose en son temps, **lâcha-t-il en jetant un regard appuyé vers Fox et Scully. **Mais pour l'instant, nous devons aller au bout des mystères qui nous entourent. Ensuite, qui sait ce que la vie nous réservera. **

Mulder qui en avait vu d'autres s'aperçut du manège de son ami à son endroit mais garda un silence discret. Ensuite, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard de connivence et décidèrent de veiller sur leurs camarades qui se reposaient. Ils savaient qu'une dure journée s'annonçait. Le processus continuait et leur groupe devait être prêt à lutter pour leur survie.

**Résidence de Paul et Sindy**

**Dimanche : 12h.38 P.M.**

Après s'être reposé et restauré, le groupe s'installa autour de la table de la salle à manger avec Cathy. Mulder remit le magnétophone à Scully sous l'œil attentif de Sindy qui percevait un lien possible entre ses cauchemars et le message qu'essayait de leur communiquer Cathy depuis plusieurs jours. Mine de rien, la jeune fille observa Dana qui était en train de remettre le magnétophone en marche. Aussitôt, la voix de Cathy résonna dans la pièce mais demeura incompréhensible.

- **Veux-tu essayer encore, Dana? **proposa Sindy,** mais à une vitesse plus élevée.**

Guidée par la même intuition que son amie, Scully poussa deux fois la vitesse normale de son appareil et la voix de Cathy résonna, claire et compréhensible.

- **2 444 504,5 **, récita la voix de l'enfant d'un ton neutre.

- **Seigneur, encore des nombres, **soupira Mulder en regardant ses compagnons. **Dites…** **Est-ce que ces chiffres signifient quelque chose pour vous?**

Scully, Keven et Sarah secouèrent la tête.

- **Ça peut être n'importe quoi, **lâcha finalement Sarah l'air découragé**. Seule Cathy le sait**.

- **Eh bien, tentons de le lui demander,** suggéra Sindy. **Pour une raison précise, Cathy nous a donné ces nombres et elle est la seule à pouvoir nous expliquer ce que nous ne saisissons pas pour le moment.**

**- Alors, allons y,** décréta Scully d'un ton ferme.

Elle inséra une nouvelle cassette dans le magnétophone et démarra l'appareil pour qu'il enregistre toutes les réponses de l'enfant. Puis lentement, la jeune femme s'approcha de Cathy, attentive à ne pas la déranger par un mouvement trop brusque.

Assise par terre, l'enfant dessinait inlassablement l'œil de Bel avec un crayon de feutre rouge. Et quand Dana s'installa à ses côtés, elle essaya d'attirer l'attention de la fillette sur la liste de chiffres.

- **Cathy… **articula-t-elle soigneusement**. Qui t'a donné ces chiffres?**

L'enfant lui cria quelque chose à l'oreille sous le regard intrigué des autres membres qui observaient attentivement le déroulement de la séance menée par Dana.

Debout près de Scully, Mulder repassa la bande afin que tout le monde puisse entendre la réponse de la fillette.

- **Le petit chien,** répondit subitement la voix de Cathy.

Intrigués, Mulder et Sindy froncèrent les sourcils.

- **Quel petit chien, Cathy?** demanda Scully.

Le cœur battant, Mulder leur fit écouter la réponse et de nouveau Cathy égrena une série de chiffres.

Au même moment, tandis que Sindy examinait Mulder et Scully, quelque chose s'éveilla dans sa mémoire mais elle n'arriva pas à trouver exactement quoi. Seules, d'étranges images surgirent dans son esprit enfiévré. Une grande salle dans les catacombes… une cérémonie ou une épreuve… Ensuite... Scully et Sarah explorant cette salle surplombée de pierres alignées.

- **Le petit chien…** réfléchit Sindy à haute voix. **Est-ce que cela ne serait pas un terme astronomique?** demanda-t-elle à Scully. **Comme la Petite Ourse et la Grande Ourse?**

**- Mais bien sûr!** S'exclama Dana en claquant des doigts. **C'est tout à fait cela!**

Triomphante, la belle rouquine bondit et Mulder lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec enthousiasme.

**« Canis Minor ou le petit chien, **continua Scully toute excitée.** Comme Ursa Major et Ursa Minor**.

Les yeux pétillants d'espoir, Sindy se tourna vers Keven et Sarah.

- **Keven? **s'informa-t-elle fébrile**. Toi qui a de bonnes connaissances et plusieurs bouquins d'astronomie, veux-tu nous expliquer de quoi nous parle Cathy?**

Flatté, Keven se gratta la tête.

- **Mes connaissances sur ce sujet datent de longtemps, Sindy, **déclara-t-il modestement**. Mais avec l'aide de Dana et Mulder, je suis certain que nous pourrons arriver à quelque chose. Par contre, je vais avoir besoin de ton ordinateur, beauté.**

- **Y a pas de problème, Keven. Mon ordinateur est très sociable et il est habitué de passer de main en main,** plaisanta-t-elle.

Keven lui répondit par un sourire, étira ses bras et fit craquer ses doigts avant de taper une commande sur le clavier. Au bout d'une micro-seconde, une fenêtre s'afficha devant ses yeux, lui permettant de fouiller dans sa base de données et d'ouvrir le fichier qui l'intéressait. Une carte du ciel apparut sur l'écran.

- **Quels étaient les chiffres que Cathy a récités quand elle parlait du Petit chien? **S'enquit l'informaticien.

- **Les voici**, répondit Scully en lui tendant son calepin.

Attentif, Keven étudia les chiffres en silence pendant plusieurs secondes.

**- Bon, **lâcha-t-il enfin**. Supposons que les nombres énumérés par Cathy correspondent à des données astronomiques et qu'en plus, ils correspondent à la déclinaison et à l'ascension droite d'un astre par rapport à la géométrie de ce groupe d'étoiles situé ici; la façon dont ces étoiles sont configurées nous démontrerait ceci. **

Keven pointa de son stylo la carte du ciel pour montrer à ses amis la configuration des étoiles et des planètes qu'il avait ciblée et tapa une autre commande. Une colonne de chiffres apparut.

« **Selon mes données**, poursuivit-il en fronçant les sourcils, **on dirait une date de calendrier julien selon lequel les jours se comptent depuis le 1****er**** janvier de l'an 4713 avant Jésus-Christ. Et cela nous donnerait…" **

Il approcha son visage de l'écran en plissant les yeux et suivit du doigt la colonne sur laquelle il s'était arrêté.

"**Le jour de l'équinoxe d'automne qui tombe le 22 septembre de cette année. "**

- **Demain,** déglutirent Mulder et Scully les yeux écarquillés par un mauvais pressentiment.

- **Oui,** **demain matin à 11h.21 précisément**, répondit Keven.

C'est alors que Sindy entra en transe.

Rapide comme l'éclair, son corps astral quitta son enveloppe terrestre, s'éleva jusqu'au plafond et passa au travers comme une volute de fumée. Puis libéré de toutes contraintes matérielles, son corps plana au-delà de l'espace-temps et se retrouva sur les terres de son ami, John Baker.

Une de ses écuries se dressait dans l'ombre d'une lune voilée. Sindy entra et s'avança près de son cheval qui broutait dans son boxe. Avec douceur, elle caressa sa croupe. C'était une bête magnifique couleur d'ébène qu'elle avait baptisé Éclair pour souligner sa vivacité et sa fougue. Le brave animal secoua la tête en hennissant lorsqu'il flaira sa présence. Il savait qu'elle était là et Sindy comprit en observant les grands yeux marrons de son cheval qu'il lui lançait une mise en garde. Quelque chose allait bientôt se produire et le sablier du temps s'égrainait rapidement. Puis son attention fut attirée par le chant des tambours navajos qui s'élevait en crescendo avec une intensité qui lui donna la chair de poule. Ellie et son peuple leur envoyait un message urgent. Et bientôt, leur groupe devrait fuir un danger imminent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Devant cet horrible perspective, une terreur sans nom l'enveloppa toute entière. Son corps se mit à trembler et elle marmonna inconsciemment :

- **Il faudra utiliser les chevaux. Eux seuls sauront nous guider vers le lieu où nous devons aller.**

Encore tremblante, Sindy vacilla et s'effondra à demi consciente dans les bras de Paul. D'un geste rapide, le jeune homme la souleva pour la transporter au salon, puis il l'étendit sur le sofa, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

**- On dirait que ses visions se rapprochent et deviennent de plus en plus intenses,** dit Mulder.

Il regarda Paul. Celui-ci prenait le pouls de la jeune fille et examinait d'un air sérieux ses pupilles légèrement dilatées.

**- Je sais, **grommela-t-il les lèvres serrées.** De plus, elle a refait un cauchemar tout à l'heure pendant que vous vous reposiez. Elle était terrifiée. C'est rare qu'elle entre en transe aussi rapidement après un cauchemar.**

Paul semblait soucieux.

- **Et qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire?** demanda Scully d'une voix étranglée.

Mulder ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Une terreur inexplicable l'envahissait. Il frissonna. La chair de poule le parcourut tandis que ses poils se dressaient et que ses testicules se contractaient sous l'effet de la peur. Tout son corps se glaça. Les yeux écarquillés, la gorge sèche, il regarda brièvement Scully et murmura presque pour lui-même :

**- Et bien... Cela veut dire, Dana, que nous sommes dans la merde et qu'il nous reste très peu de temps pour… **

Il s'interrompit et regardant fixement le sol, l'agent n'osa pas continuer sa phrase.

**- Alors! **Coupa Sindy qui était revenue à elle.** Raison de plus de nous dépêcher à découvrir le message de Cathy.**

Lentement, la jeune fille se dressa du sofa et essaya de se lever pour rejoindre les autres. Mais soudain étourdie, elle chancela sur ses jambes. Aussitôt, Paul se pencha vers elle et la retint par la taille.

- **Il faut te reposer encore un peu, ma chérie**, lui conseilla-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Elle secoua la tête.

- **Nous n'avons pas le temps, Paul. Mulder a raison. Le compte à rebours est commencé. Nous devons savoir ce que Cathy veut nous dire. Je suis certaine que tout cela a un sens. La mort des enfants et leurs visions terrifiantes, les attaques, le temple observatoire découvert par Dana et Sarah dans la colline, les chiffres donnés par Cathy. Il doit y avoir un rapport entre toutes ces données. Mais le défi est de trouver lequel.**

- **Demandons-le à Cathy,** rétorqua Scully posément. **Chaque fois que nous lui avons posé une question, elle nous a répondu, n'est-ce pas?**

**- Oui… tu as raison,** **Dana,** répondit Mulder d'un ton pensif.

Une théorie commençait à germer dans son esprit mais il savait que Scully allait détester.

« **Alors, **déclara Fox en se tournant vers Keven et en lui tendant une feuille mobile,** si tu continuais de tester Cathy afin de vérifier son niveau de connaissance dans le domaine de l'astronomie. ****Vas-y, vieux! Dessine lui le diagramme de base qui présente la formule fondamentale en astronomie. On verra bien ce que cette petite a dans le ventre!  
><strong>

Suivant le conseil de Fox, l'informaticien dessina sur la grande feuille de papier le diagramme et le montra à Cathy.

- **Quelle est cette formule, Cathy?** interrogea Keven en déposant la feuille de papier devant ses yeux vides.

La fillette ne réagit pas immédiatement et demeura immobile. Mais soudain, elle se pencha et inscrivit une formule trigonométrique sur la feuille de Keven, puis elle ajouta une nouvelle série de nombres.

Étonnés, Mulder, Scully et tous les membres du groupe s'approchèrent pour examiner ce que la petite fille venait de noter.

Abasourdi, Keven dévisagea ses camarades.

- **Elle vient d'écrire la constante gravitationnelle de Gauss,** expliqua-t-il d'une voix impressionnée alors que Mulder, Dana et Sindy gardaient un visage neutre.

- **C'est juste**, approuva Scully. **Mais cette information est à la portée de quiconque s'intéresse à l'astronomie. Une enfant autiste peut très bien apprendre tout cela dans des livres ou même sur une carte du ciel. Il faudrait lui demander ce que veut dire ces chiffres. En général, les enfants autistes sont incapables de raisonner. Ils ne peuvent qu'enregistrer et fournir les informations.**

**- Alors, Dana, **intervint Mulder en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, **interroge-la et demande lui ce qu'il en est. Je suis certain que la petite te répondra.**

Ému devant la confiance que lui témoignait son ami, Scully hocha la tête. Ensuite, elle se pencha à la hauteur de l'enfant en articulant doucement :

**- Qui t'as donné ces informations, Cathy?** s'enquit-elle, rivant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'enfant pour attirer son attention.

- **Le Petit Chien.**

- **Et qui est le Petit Chien?**

- **L'œil de Bel.**

Pensifs, Mulder et Scully regardèrent les autres en silence. Comme leurs camarades, ils avaient du mal à comprendre le sens du message de Cathy et se sentaient intrigués par les propos de la petite fille.

**- Continue, Dana,** lança brusquement Sindy qui semblait un peu ailleurs. **Je suis certaine que tu es sur la bonne voie. Et n'oublie pas… Écoute ton intuition. Dans cette enquête, ton intuition est un outil aussi primordial que tes connaissances scientifiques. Les deux vont de pair.**

Le cœur battant la chamade, Scully hocha bravement la tête, approcha son visage vers celui de la fillette et lui demanda avec douceur :

- **Qui est Bel, Cathy?**

Au son de sa voix, Cathy leva ses grands yeux noirs vers Dana. Sa tête bascula en arrière comme si elle perdait tout contrôle sur elle-même. Ses yeux roulèrent, perdus dans leurs orbites. Devant la réaction de la fillette, Scully eut un hoquet de surprise et fronça les sourcils tandis que Sindy observait l'enfant avec attention. Puis étrangement, Dana remarqua que la jeune fille ne semblait nullement étonnée comme si elle s'était attendue à ce genre de spectacle; puis les yeux de Cathy tournoyèrent dans tous les sens et s'illuminèrent en lançant des éclairs colorés.

Époustouflée par cette scène irréelle, Sarah prit Keven par le bras et s'écria d'une voix légèrement stridente.

- **Vous avez vu ça! Mais qui est cette enfant? Et qu'est-ce que tout cela peut bien signifier?**

Personne n'osa répondre sauf Mulder qui s'approcha tout près de Cathy. Puis, se penchant vers elle, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et répéta la question de Dana en prononçant lentement:

**- Qui est Bel, Cathy? Et que te veut-il?… Je sais que tu portes ces réponses au fond de toi. **

Mulder se tut quelques secondes afin que Cathy puisse enregistrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Par la suite, après un bref temps mort, il chuchota à l'oreille de la fillette d'une voix si basse que seule Sindy entendit: **ILS te manipulent… N'est-ce pas?  
><strong>

Comme si elle venait de saisir l'importance des propos de Mulder, la respirations de Cathy s'accéléra. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers Fox et regarda les autres tour à tour. Ensuite, son petit visage devint écarlate et de violentes lumières traversèrent ses yeux écarquillés tandis qu'elle se mettait à crier encore et encore.

**Montagne de l'Aigle**

**Au même moment**

À plusieurs kilomètres de la résidence de Paul et Sindy, dans une caverne secrète de la montagne de l'Aigle, Vickie se réveilla en sursaut et hurla. Aussitôt, Ellie qui la veillait la prit dans ses bras pendant que la fillette sanglotait convulsivement. Réconfortante, la chamane la serra très fort contre contre sa poitrine.

**- Je veux mon papa et Sindy,** hoqueta Vickie d'une voix étouffée.

Pour la première fois depuis leur départ vers la montagne de l'Aigle, les nerfs de la petite fille craquaient et elle réclamait la présence de ses parents. L'air préoccupé, Ellie se concentra et s'empressa d'envoyer un message télépathique à Sindy.

Dans les bras de Dan Frew, Kim commença à s'agiter. Anxieux, Dan, Peter, Martin et Steve dévisagèrent Ellie. Ils leur tardaient d'être enfin **tous** réunis.

**Résidence de Paul et Sindy**

**Heure Similaire à la Montagne de l'Aigle**

Assise près de Mulder, Dana l'avait entendu marmonner quelque chose à l'oreille de Cathy. Connaissant Fox, elle se doutait qu'il soupçonnait la fillette d'être reliée à une civilisation extraterrestre qui la manipulait. Mais comme toujours, les preuves lui manquaient pour convaincre sa partenaire ainsi que le commun des mortels. Par contre, Scully savait que la fillette était réellement en danger et que leur groupe se devait de la protéger. Soudain, elle remarqua un léger tressaillement chez Sindy. Ses yeux pairs s'agrandirent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Profondément attentive, la jeune fille semblait tendre l'oreille et son expression lui parut soucieuse.

- **Excusez-moi**, murmura-t-elle. **Je dois me retirer quelques minutes.**

- **Ça va, Sindy?** lui demanda alors Sarah d'un ton inquiet.

Sindy hésita avant de répondre.

**- Oui, ça va**. **Ne te fais pas de souci, Sarah.**

Le visage sérieux de son amie ne disait rien de bon à Sarah. Mal à l'aise, elle s'approcha de Keven et lui pressa la main très fort.

Sentant l'inquiétude de son épouse, Keven l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Peu rassuré, il frissonna. Même en danger, il se doutait que Cathy pouvait être une bombe ambulante.

De son côté, Sindy ne put s'empêcher de ressentir les craintes de ses compagnons. Ne voulant pas les alarmer, elle préféra éviter leur regard et leva les yeux vers Paul qui la dévisageait, les traits assombris par l'angoisse.

**- Qu'est-ce qui y a, ma chérie? **lui demanda-t-il anxieusement.** S'agit-il de Vickie?** **Est-ce qu'elle va bien?**

Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- **La petite va bien, Paul, **le rassura Sindy**. Mais j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes quelques minutes dans le bureau.**

Souhaitant demeurer discrète, elle n'en dit pas plus. Tout le monde était suffisamment sur les dents comme ça et la tension qui régnait dans l'atmosphère risquait d'affaiblir la cohésion de leur groupe. Poussée par une intuition, Sindy s'adressa tout à coup à Mulder et Scully.

**- Paul et moi devons discuter quelques minutes, **les prévint-elle**. Mais dès notre retour, je souhaiterais que vous nous fassiez part de vos théories. Je crois que nous aurons des décisions importantes à prendre et un plan de match à élaborer. **

Alors qu'elle observait son cousin, la jeune fille percevait qu'une théorie se précisait dans son esprit. _**Pauvre Dana!**_ Elle n'avait pas fini d'en baver et cela risquait d'être pire lorsqu'elle aurait à affronter le souvenir d'enfance qui la terrifiait le plus. Et cela ne serait guère plus facile pour Paul lorsque viendrait son heure, pensa-t-elle. inquiète pour ses deux amis, elle soupira. Ensuite, elle dévisagea Sarah et Keven avec compassion.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre petite Kim , **ajouta-t-elle pour les rassurer.** Elle s'ennuie de vous mais c'est une enfant très courageuse qui se comporte comme une grande fille ». **

Puis revenant vers Paul, elle lui montra la porte du bureau d'un léger mouvement de tête. Son compagnon comprit immédiatement le message. Conscients que Vickie avait besoin d'eux, le jeune couple se retira.

Dès que Mulder vit la porte du bureau se refermer sur ses deux camarades, il se dirigea rapidement vers la grande bibliothèque du salon, prit un atlas ainsi qu'un lourd volume traitant d'astronomie. Il déposa l'encyclopédie sur la table, l'ouvrit, feuilleta quelques pages puis demanda à Scully de repasser l'enregistrement.

**- ****Les**** chiffres qu'elle a donnés sont justes,** expliqua Dana en examinant l'atlas que Mulder avait apporté. **La déclinaison et l'ascension sont exactes puisqu'elles indiquent un point qui existe mathématiquement à l'extérieur de notre système solaire.**

Keven et Mulder hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

**« Mais malheureusement, **continua-t-elle en regardant directement les deux hommes dans les yeux,** il y a un hic** **puisque à cet endroit précis, il n'y a ni planètes, ni étoiles, ni nébuleuses. **

- **Alors, pourquoi nous avoir donné ces nombres?** demanda Sarah en repoussant d'un geste nerveux ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

Réfléchissant à la question de l'informaticienne, Mulder regarda Cathy qui s'amusait toujours à dessiner l'œil de Bel et murmura comme pour lui-même.

- **Depuis la nuit des temps, nous observons le ciel après le coucher du soleil. Nous voyons des milliers d'étoiles y briller. Et cela nous donne une faible idée de l'immensité de l'espace. Aujourd'hui, les savants ont recensé environ 250 milliards d'étoiles. Mais peut-être en ont-ils oublié une ou deux?…**

- **Veux-tu dire, Mulder, **interrogea Scully sceptique, **que Cathy pourrait connaître une étoile située hors de notre système solaire? Que celle-ci n'aurait jamais été découverte par nos savant et que Cathy serait en relation avec elle?**

- **Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, Scully, **lui affirma Fox le plus sérieusement du monde**. C'est elle. Regarde… Voici les coordonnées. N'est-ce pas, Keven?**

- **Oui. C'est bien cela,** fit Keven en étudiant attentivement les chiffres sur sa carte du ciel.

- **Mais voyons, messieurs! Je vous en prie!** Les interrompit brusquement Scully d'un ton impatient. **Vous nagez en pleine science fiction!** **Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que des extraterrestres se servent de Cathy pour dieu sait quoi?**

- **Écoute, Scully!** répliqua Mulder, ses yeux verts brillant d'excitation. **Il a bien fallu que quelqu'un donne à cette enfant ces données astronomiques.** **Suppose que quelque part dans l'univers, il y ait une forme de vie extraterrestre. Et on s'entend que cela n'est pas si absurde! Par exemple… si sur un pour cent des étoiles de notre galaxie la vie pouvait se développer, il est probable qu'il puisse exister une civilisation extraterrestre au moins aussi avancée que la nôtre. Nous avons toujours imaginé que ces civilisations viendraient nous visiter dans des vaisseaux spatiaux ou des soucoupes volantes. Pourtant, certains chercheurs et astrophysiciens sont persuadés que ces civilisations pourraient établir avec la terre un autre genre de communication. Quelque chose, comme l'a déjà supposé Sindy, qui ressemblerait à un radar ou à un rayon laser ou ultraviolet. De plus, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, plusieurs observations et témoignages tendent à prouver que d'autre civilisation plus développées que nous connaissent notre existence et qu'elles nous observent du fin fond de l'espace.**

- **Mais il leur faudrait des relais**, fit remarquer Keven.

**- Exactement**, approuva Mulder en continuant d'exposer sa théorie.

Fébrile, il traça rapidement un schéma sur une nouvelle feuille de papier et poursuivit :

« **Regardez**! **Les informations seraient lancées de la vallée, non loin de notre quartier, vers l'œil de Bel. Dans notre cas, l'étoile Canis Minor. Par la suite, elles repartiraient de là vers l'extérieur de notre système solaire, dans la constellation du Capricorne. **

Mulder s'arrêta un bref instant pour réfléchir aux fondements de sa théorie. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Subitement, une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter lorsque celle-ci déclara d'un ton magistral :

**- Son œil est plus puissant que le soleil. Une fois de plus je vous le dis : prenez garde à sa brûlante colère.**

Tout le monde tressaillit et se tourna vers Sindy qui s'avançait lentement vers eux. Son visage tendu et fatigué démontrait encore des traces d'inquiétude. Peut-être même avait-elle eu une autre vision et qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour leur en parler,songea Mulder. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha guère d'ajouter posément :

**- Comme vous le savez, les peuples primitifs ont toujours été attirés par le soleil.**

D'un bref mouvement de tête, Sarah approuva l'hypothèse de sa camarade.

**« Et l'œil du soleil, astre très proche de notre étoile, **poursuivit la jeune fille,** constituait en fait leur seul lien avec l'espace et les autres galaxies. Mais hélas, ces peuples ne possédaient ni la science ni les moyens technologiques qui leur auraient permis d'étudier et de tester ce lien.»**

**- Mais nous, en revanche, nous les avons, **renchérit Mulder.** Et nous commençons enfin à comprendre la façon dont cette « civilisation extraterrestre » pourrait nous observer. Et toi, **devina Fox en plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de sa cousine,** tu l'as capté, n'est-ce pas? **

En guise de réponse, Sindy exhala un long soupir tandis qu'exaspérée, Scully explosait :

**- Mais** **Mulder**! **Comment diable une civilisation « extraterrestre » pourrait-elle nous observer?** **Voyons! Ces élucubrations n'ont aucun sens et ne reposent sur aucune basse scientifique! Et puisque vous comprenez cela tous les deux, expliquez-nous ce qu'il en est!**

Plus secouée qu'elle n'osait le montrer, Dana craignait de saisir le fond de la pensée des deux cousins. Son estomac se noua. Elle savait qu'elle allait détester. Pourtant, elle se résigna à les écouter.

**- Une banque de données**, révéla Sindy en observant fixement Dana. **Un ordinateur qu'une intelligence inconnue aurait placé sur terre et qui s'en servirait comme d'un poste d'écoute. À mon avis, c'est le moyen idéal que cette civilisation inconnue a trouvé pour suivre nos progrès depuis des millénaires.**

**- Et aussi surveiller nos activités**, poursuivit Mulder en sortant un sachet de graines de tournesol.

Nonchalant, il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et désigna du regard Cathy qui s'amusait sur le sol.

« **En l'occurrence, Cathy** », lâcha-t-il avec assurance.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de raconter vous deux? **s'exclama Scully en roulant des yeux de plus en plus mécontente**. C'est du délire tout ça, de la pure science-fiction!**

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme se leva brusquement, marcha de long en large et balaya d'un regard furieux, Mulder, Sindy et tout le reste du groupe. Son cœur battait la chamade car une partie d'elle voulait croire alors qu'une autre luttait. Cet éternel paradoxe entre le désir et le refus de croire la mettait en colère tout en l'effrayant.

Demeurant silencieux, Paul et Sarah semblaient intrigués et n'osaient souffler mot. Pourtant, ils en avaient vu d'autres dans le passé.

**- Et bien, **intervint Sindy nullement impressionnée par l'éclat de Dana. **Ce que Mulder et moi tentons d'expliquer,** **c'est que ce relais… c'est probablement Cathy.**

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, affichant une expression presque sereine. Puis son regard clair se posa vers la fillette qu'elle observa intensément.

« **Cette civilisation inconnue a sans doute placé une banque de données dans le cerveau de Cathy. C'est la première étape. Et bientôt, juste avant l'équinoxe d'automne, j'ai l'étrange sensation que nous devrons nous enfuir d'ici avec la petite afin de la libérer de sa prison. Mais auparavant… »**

- **Tu penses**, la coupa Scully soudain frappée par une intuition telle qu'elle en oublia sa colère, **qu'il nous serait utile de retourner à la résidence de** **Hammed et Penny Anderson. C'est bien cela?**

Se blottissant contre Paul, Sindy hocha la tête et ajouta d'un ton froid :

**- Je crois que ce monsieur Hammed aurait intérêt à nous aider en nous permettant d'utiliser son matériel informatique qui est certainement plus sophistiqué que ce que nous avons vu lors de nos fouilles. **

**- Et moi, **continua Dana,** je pense que si c'est possible, nous devrions interroger Penny**. **Je suis certaine qu'elle est au courant des activités secrètes de son époux. Il est facile de constater qu'elle le déteste et qu'il la terrifie. Peut-être même que la mort de leur bébé a un rapport avec tout cela.**

- **C'est probable,** répliqua Mulder. **Alors, si je comprends bien, les filles, vous suggérez que nous allions faire un saut chez ce couple qui pourrait en montrer à la famille Adams?**

Sindy et Dana levèrent les épaules pour signifier à Mulder qu'elles étaient prêtes à prendre ce risque.

- **Mais que comptez-vous faire?** demanda Paul qui tenait toujours Sindy contre lui.

La jeune fille regarda Scully d'un air entendu.

**- Eh bien, Paul, **expliqua Dana**. En supposant que le cerveau de Cathy soit similaire à un ordinateur, il est possible que nous puissions relier la petite à un terminal assez intelligent pour la comprendre.**

**- Mais, Dana?… Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible? **s'informa Paul sceptique.

**- Oui, je le crois. Et si Sarah et Keven acceptent, ils pourraient m'aider à relier les ondes cérébrales de Cathy à un ordinateur, **signifia la belle rouquine en jetant un regard rassurant vers ses deux amis qui hochèrent la tête.

Les deux "volontaires" soupirèrent, incertains de vouloir tenter l'expérience, mais la sécurité de Cathy, ainsi que des femmes et des enfants de la région en dépendait.

**- Bon. Vous êtes d'accord? **vérifia Scully plantant ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Keven et Sarah.** Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais y arriver. Je l'ai déjà fait quand j'étais étudiante avec des patients souffrant de traumatisme crânien. À l'époque, mes collègues et moi les avions relié à un ordinateur grâce à un EEG.**

Paul qui écoutait attentivement la jeune femme hocha la tête.

**- Ouais! Et je me rappelle que cette technologie permettait d'évaluer la gravité des dommages neurologiques entraînés par le choc cérébral. Mais comme tu le sais, Dana, cela demande des équipements très spécialisés. Qui nous dit que ce Hammed est vraiment équipé pour faire ça? Et s'il l'est, comme Sindy et Mulder semblent le croire, disposerons-nous d'assez de temps pour sauver Cathy du danger qui la menace?… **

Fatigué, le jeune homme se tut, soupira et pressa ses paupières du bout des doigts afin de détendre les muscles de ses yeux et reprit d'une voix rauque:

« **Il y a également autre chose qui me tracasse. Ma petite fille est **aussi** en danger et je m'inquiète pour elle. Je sais bien que pour l'instant, elle est entre bonnes mains. Mais c'est mon enfant et elle a besoin de ma présence ainsi que de celle qu'elle a choisi comme mère, sœur et « Gardienne ». **

Tenant toujours Sindy contre lui, Paul se pencha à la hauteur de son visage et lui jeta un regard d'une telle intensité que celle-ci, les joues en feu, baissa les yeux en rougissant. Son cœur s'emballa et elle caressa le bras de son compagnon.

**- Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Vickie, Paul. **renchérit-elle avec douceur.**Tout comme Sarah et Keven s'inquiètent pour Kim. Mais je suis certaine qu'avec Ellie, son peuple et nos amis, les petites sont en sécurité. Maintenant, nous devons nous concentrer à déchiffrer le message de Cathy car je suis persuadée que cela a un lien avec la force qui tue les enfants. Donc, en réfléchissant bien, l'endroit le plus près où nous serions en mesure de relier Cathy à un ordinateur suffisamment puissant pour la comprendre pourrait être dans le sous-sol d'Hammed. Je sais que c'est risqué de s'amener comme ça chez un suspect mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Dana?... Fox?... Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**- Et bien... Pour ma part, ma chère cousine, **avança Mulder en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice.** Je pense que nous ne perdons rien à essayer. Hammed me semble très fier de son système informatique. Je me souviens... Il me l'a montré quand je cherchais des indices dans son sous-sol. D'ailleurs, j'ai même trouvé sa réaction bizarre pour un père venant d'apprendre la mort de son enfant.**

**- Ce monstre n'a jamais voulu de sa petite fille, **objecta sèchement Sindy. **Il s'en fichait et c'est sans doute cette raison qui a amené Penny à détester son mari au** **point de lui en vouloir à mort. Et d'après son profil psychologique, Hammed est le genre de type à faire passer ses expériences avant tout. J'en mettrais ma main au feu!**

**- Alors, nous devons nous presser, **pointilla Scully**. Si nous voulons aider Cathy et les autres enfants rapidement, il faut nous dépêcher de relier l'ordinateur d'Hammed par téléphone à l'observatoire naval. Et de son terminal, l'observatoire nous retransmettra les résultats. C'est notre seule chance de sortir Cathy de ce foutu pétrin.  
><strong>

Les yeux pétillant d'excitation, Dana regarda ses amis tour à tour et s'enquit :

**« Êtes-vous d'accord avec cette façon de procéder? »**

Tout le groupe hocha la tête, puis Sindy ajouta :

**- En ce qui me concerne, je suis partante. Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette ville et qui nous attaque. Si le cerveau de Cathy est programmé pour nous faire disparaître ou pour tuer quand elle se sent menacée, nous le saurons dès la transmission des données informatiques. Et pour résoudre ce mystère, nous avons besoin de découvrir ce qu'il y a dans la tête de cette enfant ainsi que ce qui fait écran dans son esprit quand j'essaie de la sonder.**

À son tour, Mulder manifesta son accord à Scully.

Puis, au moment où les six amis s'apprêtaient à partir chez le couple Hammed et Penny Anderson, Sindy s'approcha de son cousin et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- **Quand j'ai loué votre jeep, j'ai jugé bon de ranger du matériel de secours, des vivres et un équipement de plein air… juste au cas où…**

Le cœur battant d'une angoisse soudaine, Fox déglutit et hocha la tête avec discrétion. Sindy avait raison. S'ils devaient quitter les lieux en vitesse, il était souhaitable que leur groupe soit prêt à toutes les éventualités… Jus au cas où… car mieux valait prévenir que guérir. N'est-ce pas?…

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

**Que croyez-vous que nos agents découvriront chez Hammed?… Et quels dangers devront-ils affronter? Vos hypothèses sont toujours bienvenues.**

**Au plaisir de vous lire...  
><strong>

**France qui vous salue gentiment ;0)**


	31. Hammed

**N.B. : Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Myriam et Frenchnuts pour votre fidélité à suivre ce récit ainsi que pour vos charmants commentaires que vous avez la gentillesse de me laisser. Merci à vous deux ainsi qu'aux lectrices et lecteurs qui lisent cette fic sans nécessairement laisser leurs impressions par écrit.**

**En passant, ce chapitre s'inscrit davantage comme un chapitre de transition. Il n'est pas très long mais annonce un tournant dans l'action… Au plaisir du relire! France**

**Résidence de Hammed**

**Dimanche : 15h.13 P.M.**

Installée dans le laboratoire de Hammed, Scully travaillait rapidement, improvisant avec l'équipement informatique à sa disposition tandis que Paul, Keven et Sarah lui donnaient un coup de main. De leur côté, Sindy et Mulder préparaient Cathy en douceur.

Plus tôt cet après-midi là, Hammed qui bricolait un de ses terminaux avait entendu la sonnerie de la porte. D'un geste impatient, il avait caché plusieurs de ses ordinateurs portables dans un cabinet métallique et s'était hâté de dissimuler des papiers importants que nul, à part le vieil homme qui fumait des tas de cigarettes et lui-même n'étaient autorisés à voir. D'un pas traînant, il était monté dans le hall principal et s'était dirigé vers la porte d'entrée. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui, il avait marmonné un juron. Il détestait qu'on vienne l'embêter quand il travaillait sur le projet. Un projet top secret qui passait avant tout dans sa liste de priorités. La mort de son enfant de même que Penny qui perdait la raison n'étaient que des peccadilles en comparaison. De toute façon, cela le laissait complètement indifférent sauf une chose… La veille au soir, il avait reçu la visite des policiers. Et comble de malheur, il se tapait en plus le FBI qui le surveillait d'un peu trop près depuis la mort d'Amy.

_**« Merde! Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, bande de connards! Ils n'en avait rien à foutre! » **_

La nuit dernière, ces foutus policiers s'étaient amenés dans sa propriété suite au déclenchement du système d'alarme du voisin. Sans doute un gosse débile et vandale qui cherchait le grand frisson en s'amusant à tirer des cailloux sur n'importe quoi. Les flics lui avaient dit qu'ils devaient vérifier si tout était en ordre dans sa maison et sur son terrain. Sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, ils avaient fouillé sa résidence de fond en comble pour finalement découvrir Penny qui dormait d'un sommeil comateux dans la chambre du bébé. En colère et l'accusant de négligence criminelle, un des flics s'était empressé de téléphoner au 911 pour faire venir une ambulance. Peu de temps après, des ambulanciers étaient venus chercher Penny pour la transporter à l'hôpital des cinglés.

_**« Bon débarras! » **_avait-il pensé sans l'ombre d'un remords._** « Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas fourrer son sale nez dans ses affaires! »**_

En revanche, la seule chose qu'il regrettait vraiment, c'était de ne pas lui avoir suffisamment injecté de son produit dans les veines. Bien dosé, celui-ci n'aurait pas tardé à réduire son pauvre petit cerveau en bouilli. Après tout, c'était sa faute puisqu'elle avait tenté de l'assassiner en premier. Donc, il était clair pour lui qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre.

De plus, à cause de ses conneries, il avait passé la nuit en garde à vue. Et tôt le lendemain, le vieil homme qui supervisait le projet ainsi que ses expériences avait payé sa caution. Les flics l'avaient relâché non sans lui jeté quelques regards suspicieux.

Ne prenant pas le temps de se restaurer, Hammed s'était empressé de retourner chez lui. Une fois à la maison, il était descendu en hâte dans son sous-sol pour rattraper le temps perdu. Et voilà que des visiteurs impromptus avait sonné à sa porte. Une fois de plus, on venait déranger ses plans. Il avait été sur le point de jouer les hommes invisibles et de faire comme si la maison était déserte mais le vieil homme à la cigarette l'avait averti de suivre ses instructions à la lettre. Alors, il avait vérifié dans son œil magique qui venait le visiter. Pestant contre le mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur lui, il avait reconnu les trois agents du FBI mais pas les autres qui les suivaient non loin derrière. Une enfant autiste qu'il avait vu parfois errer dans les parages les accompagnait. Un sourire machiavélique et peu avenant s'était brusquement dessiné sur son visage sec et froid lorsqu'il comprit que la situation était sur le point de tourner à son avantage. Mine de rien, il avait ouvert la porte pour accueillir ses visiteurs et les avait invité à entrer dans son antre.

Debout face à Hammed, Scully, Mulder et Sindy n'aimèrent pas ce que l'homme dégageait mais l'échéance approchait. Le manque de temps était leur ennemi. À contrecœur, ils suivirent leur hôte et descendirent dans son laboratoire.

**- Je vais placer deux paires d'électrodes, et quand le courant passera, nous devrions pouvoir intercepter les ondes cérébrales de Cathy,** expliqua Scully.

**- C'est parfait, Dana, **approuva Mulder**. On te laisse** **carte blanche**.

De son côté, Paul se joignit à Keven et Sarah pour les assister. Il s'avança vers l'équipement informatique d'Hammed, sourit à Scully et l'aida à brancher le tout.

- **Penses-tu qu'il y ait une puce électronique dans le cerveau de la petite? **Interrogea le jeune homme en tendant un des électrodes à Scully.

**- Non, je ne crois pas,** répondit celle-ci en travaillant autour de l'enfant qui se laissait faire parfaitement docile. **Selon moi, il est possible que quelqu'un ait modifié la composition chimique de son cerveau pour en utiliser les cellules comme des mémoires sur un disque dur. **

Exhalant un léger soupir, la belle rouquine recula de quelques pas et examina attentivement la fillette.

« **Voilà. Elle est prête », **déclara-t-elle enfin satisfaite**.**

Aussitôt, Keven composa le numéro de l'observatoire naval.

- **Nous serons en ligne dans un instant,** dit-il à ses compagnons. **Et quand le cerveau de Cathy sera relié à l'ordinateur de l'observatoire, celui-ci la testera en lui posant différentes questions.**

Conscients que malgré son calme apparent, Cathy pouvait avoir besoin de réconfort, Mulder et Sindy vinrent s'asseoir près d'elle, lui tenant chacun une main.

- **Nous n'entendrons pas les questions,** expliqua Sarah qui se tenait près de Keven et suivait le déroulement de l'expérience. **Mais nous verrons s'inscrire sur l'écran les réponses de Cathy. **

- **Ou bien celle de la banque de données,** déclara Sindy. **Bienvenue dans le monde moderne de la technologie**, plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

À ce moment là, une série de nombres et de formules apparurent sur le terminal d'Hammed.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci, complètement absorbé par l'expérience, paraissait totalement indifférent aux tragédies récentes vécues dans sa maison.

« _**Le profil d'un pur sociopathe**_ », analysa Sindy écœurée.

Afin de s'arracher à ses sombres pensées, elle inspira lentement et profondément par le nez et se concentra, refusant de laisser entrer la colère dans le temple de ses émotions puisque cela risquait de l'affaiblir. Comme monsieur Wong et Ellie le lui avaient souvent répété, elle était le maître dans son être spirituel et devait éviter de se laisser dominer par la colère. Mieux valait canaliser cette énergie afin de demeurer forte dans un combat honnête. La clé de la victoire ne se trouvait nulle part ailleurs que dans son âme; cette technique, bien que difficile à gérer, était valable pour eux tous.

Pendant ce temps, les données continuaient de défiler en vitesse sur le terminal d'Hammed.

**- Hé! **s'exclamèrent tout à coup Mulder, Dana et Sindy tout excités. **Mais ce sont les lois de Kepler!**

**- Oui, c'est bien cela, **affirma Keven.** Et d'après ce que je vois, elles décrivent les mouvements des planètes, en particulier ceux de la terre autour du soleil.**

De nouvelles réponses s'inscrivirent sur l'écran, de même que de nouvelles formules de plus en plus longues et compliquées.

- **J'enregistre tout ça en vidéo, **grommela Hammed. **Nous pourrons ainsi revoir les résultats de l'expérience.**

Personne ne répondit.

Leur priorité était d'abord d'aider Cathy ainsi que les femmes et les enfants du quartier en découvrant qui les attaquaient et pourquoi…

Les données continuaient à entrer rapidement.

Sindy qui tenait toujours la main de Cathy se pencha vers l'écran et s'adressa à Scully.

- **Dana!** **Réveille-moi** **si je rêve. Mais en me référant à mes cours d'astrophysique, je constate que le cerveau de Cathy traite présentement de l'origine du système solaire**. **Est-ce possible?** demanda-t-elle avec stupéfaction.

**- Non seulement c'est possible, mais tu as raison, Sindy,** répondit Scully. **Cathy explique présentement des problèmes de structures thermiques et de champs magnétiques planétaires.**

Elle fit un geste vers l'écran.

« **Je suis désolée, mais je n'en sais plus assez en astrophysique pour tout comprendre. J'avoue que je suis dépassée. » **

- **Mais pourquoi aurait-on implanté une banque de données dans le cerveau de cette enfant?** demanda Paul. **Je ne comprends pas.**

- **Ce doit être à cause de l'endroit, de la géographie de notre quartier,** expliqua Sarah. **Le temple où le culte de Bel était célébré est la preuve que la Vallée de Los Angeles a toujours représenté quelque chose de particulier pour l'humanité. Nous ignorons combien d'autres enfants autistes ont vécu dans la région depuis les trois milles dernières années… Pour l'instant, nous ne connaissons que Cathy et il semble qu'elle serve de relais à une forme d'intelligence que nous ne connaissons pas encore.**

**- Et cette forme d'intelligence, **interrompit soudainement Mulder,** l'a peut-être programmée pour nous tuer**.

Puis, s'adressant à Paul, il ajouta d'un ton sourd :

« **Tu n'avais pas tort, vieux, de nous mettre en garde lors de notre dernière discussion. »**

Paul soupira mais garda le silence.

**- Pour ma part, **lança Sindy d'un ton réfléchi,** je demeure persuadée que ce n'est pas Cathy qui tue**.

Elle croisa le regard de Scully qui l'approuva.

« **Elle ne contrôle pas ce qui se passe en elle, **poursuivit-elle avec verve**. Cela, je l'ai bien compris en la sondant, hier. C'est pourquoi je suis persuadée qu'il y a une autre raison à ces morts. »**

À ce moment précis, tout le monde vit sur l'écran la raison du blocage.

- **Regardez****!** S'écria Scully en montrant l'écran d'un doigt tremblant.

Des nombres s'allumaient et s'éteignaient en désordre. Fascinée par cette révélation, Dana se pencha vers la fillette toujours immobile, calme et silencieuse sur sa chaise. Scully la contempla avec une émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer comme si tous ses points de repère se retrouvaient brusquement chamboulés.

- **Dana?… Mulder?…** souffla faiblement Sindy, interrompant d'une voix étranglée le cours des pensées de son amie.** La banque de données dans le cerveau de Cathy**. **Elle est déréglée! N'est-ce pas?**

- **Exact**, répondit Mulder.

- **Et**** les étranges hommes qui cherchent Cathy, **murmura Sarah en déglutissant avec difficulté**, j'imagine qu'ils essaient de la trouver pour régler ce… brie, **hésita-t-elle, osant à peine réfléchir aux souffrances qu'enduraient l'enfant depuis des lunes.

- **Possible**, approuva Scully. **Donc, **continua-t-elle, **il se peut que la cause des attaques que nous subissons depuis quelques jours proviennent des sondes qui cherchent Cathy. Ce serait ces sondes qui auraient tué les trois fillettes. Et de plus, cela expliquerait pourquoi seules des victimes de sexe féminin auraient été attaquées.**

Et tandis que Dana exposait sa théorie, Sindy, sa main tenant toujours celle de Cathy, se sentit brusquement aspirée dans un gouffre. C'est à ce moment là qu' elle comprit que leur groupe se trompait.

- **Je crois, **bredouilla-t-elle des tremolos dans la voix**, qu'ils n'essaient pas seulement de trouver Cathy pour réparer la banque de données. Ils veulent détruire ce qu'ils ont implantée dans sa tête et la tuer.**

Le choc de cette révélation entraîna chez les « Tigres » un lourd silence qui régna en maître dans la pièce.

**- Mais que va-t-il se passer, alors?** demanda tout à coup Paul d'une voix rauque.

**- Selon moi**, répondit Mulder la mâchoire serrée par l'anxiété, **ils balaieront de plus en plus souvent notre quartier et la Vallée de leurs sondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent à détruire la banque de données dans le cerveau de Cathy et…**

Hésitant à poursuivre sa sombre hypothèse, Mulder s'interrompit avant de conclure d'une voix basse :

« **Et si cette tendance se maintient**, **les attaques s'intensifieront et finiront par vous tuer, les filles. » **

**- Mais, pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour sauver Cathy du sort affreux qui l'attend? **interrogea Sarah d'un ton désespéré, son cœur maternel l'empêchant de se préoccuper du danger qu'elle risquait.

Dana, soudain inspirée par une idée qui lui traversait l'esprit dévisagea Sarah, Paul et Mulder et lâcha d'un ton sans réplique :

- **Il faut déprogrammer Cathy avec des produits psychotropes! Grâce à cela**, **la composition chimique de son cerveau sera modifiée et ça brisera la banque de données. C'est la seule façon de la libérer, mais nous devons nous hâter. Souvenez-vous! L'équinoxe d'automne est demain et quelque chose me dit que les hommes en noir qui cherchent Cathy vont vouloir la récupérer avant cette échéance. Et de notre côté, mesdames, nous devons trouver un moyen de devancer la prochaine attaque qui risque de nous atteindre n'importe quand.**

- **Alors, **intervint Mulder qui ne voulait pas perdre un instant**, on retourne vite chez toi, Paul**. **Si je me souviens bien, tu as toujours ton équipement? N'est-ce pas?**

Paul approuva son ami d'un bref signe de tête tout en remarquant que Hammed les observait. Son regard avide lui glaça le sang. Mal à l'aise, il détourna les yeux de cet être sans scrupule et croisa ceux de Sindy qui le dévisageait avec une expression qui semblait lui dire :

« _**Chéri… tu as raison de te méfier d'Hammed. C'est un être cupide et ambitieux. Il va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je le sens! Alors, nous devons faire vite et sortir Cathy de la Vallée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le seul endroit où nous serons en mesure de la protéger se trouve sur les hauts plateaux de la montagne de l'Aigle. »**_

La gorge serrée, Paul retint son souffle et jeta un œil vers sa compagne pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Par la suite, il se dirigea vers Scully et l'aida à débrancher Cathy de l'ordinateur.

De son côté, Hammed avait écouté mine de rien les propos de ce groupe de tarés au sujet de la fillette autiste. _**Quelle bande de crétins!**_ Ces fouilles-merde ignoraient qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait voir sur Cathy et les autres enfants autistes qui « **leur** » servaient de relais. Mais le vieil homme qui fumait des cigarettes l'avait averti de se méfier des trois agents, et surtout de ce Mulder, car celui-ci avait la fâcheuse habitude de fouiner dans des zones où personne n'osait mettre son nez.

Pendant que ces idiots d'agents discutaient sans se soucier de sa présence, Hammed jeta un regard furtif vers Scully et Paul qui terminaient de débrancher l'enfant. Omettant de réfléchir, il s'élança d'un bond vers eux et s'empara de Cathy. Cette enfant était un miracle de la science. Déjà, il commençait à faire des projets qui lui occasionneraient honneur et gloire. Ce que les « Tigres » venaient de découvrir chez cette enfant s'avérait bien plus intéressant que la simple opération d'espionnage qu'il mettait en place depuis plusieurs mois dans son quartier.

Durant des jours, il avait craint que Penny mette tout le monde au courant. Elle avait été révoltée à l'idée qu'il viole la vie privée de ses voisins. Mais tout cela était insignifiant à côté de ce que les autres venaient de découvrir. Alors, d'un geste brusque, Hammed s'empara de Cathy et l'entraîna vers la porte.

**- Ne faite pas ça, Hammed !** s'écria Sindy terrifiée.

Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme recula près de Mulder et Scully. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et les autres s'en doutaient aussi.

- **Elle va le tuer, c'est sûr,** chuchota Mulder à ses compagnons.

Enlacés, Keven et Sarah suivaient la scène d'un regard pétrifié.

Inconscient du danger, Hammed poussa Cathy vers la sortie mais l'enfant résista. Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, elle se retourna et trébucha contre la porte du sous-sol donnant sur l'extérieur. Menaçant, l'homme se pencha vers elle pour l'attraper. Aussitôt, la fillette enfonça ses yeux noirs qui tournoyèrent comme une vrille dans les yeux de son adversaire. Un éclair de lumière brillante traversa son regard. Hurlant comme un vociféré, Hammed porta les mains sur son visage, vacilla, et tomba sur le sol de son atelier en se tordant de douleur.

Haletants de terreur, Scully, Mulder et Paul accoururent vers lui. Et tandis que Paul passait un bras autour des épaules de Hammed pour le retenir, celui-ci, après une dernière convulsion retomba immobile et sans vie.

Le souffle court, Mulder écarta les mains de l'homme de son visage pendant que Scully prenait son pouls.

Hammed avait les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il venait de se confronter à ses pires cauchemars. Et tout d'un coup, le sang se mit à couler de ses narines. Une odeur dégoûtante de cerveau grillé monta dans la pièce. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les six amis hoquetèrent d'horreur en retenant leur envie de vomir.

- **Elle l'a tué**, gémit Sarah en regardant Cathy qui revenait lentement dans le coin de l'atelier.

Tel un animal craintif, la fillette se glissa par terre et posa ses magnifiques yeux noirs sur eux.

- **Non, **observa fermement Sindy en réprimant un frisson. **Ce n'est pas elle qui a tué Hammed**. **Elle n'est qu'un instrument. À mon sens, ceux qui tirent les ficelles l'ont programmé pour réagir violemment quand elle se sent menacée. C'est tout.**

**- Possible,** rétorqua Mulder d'un ton sec. **Mais** **là, nous n'avons plus le choix. Si nous voulons sauver cette enfant de ces fumiers qui lui veulent du mal, nous devons ficher le camp d'ici. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour Hammed, **annonça-t-il en désignant le corps recroquevillé de l'homme tandis que Scully s'empressait d'appeler l'ambulance et la police locale.

Une heure plus tard, épuisés, les six amis s'éclipsèrent, entraînant Cathy avec eux. **Il** **était 17h.11.** Plongés dans leurs pensées, ils marchaient silencieusement vers la jeep.

Soudain mal à l'aise, Sindy s'humecta les lèvres et regarda le ciel. L'atmosphère semblait lourde et figée. Puis, son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle perçut un grondement lointain et menaçant qui venait vers eux tel un monstre hypocrite et sournois. Pour la seconde fois, elle examina le ciel et remarqua avec effroi que sa couleur s'altérait bizarrement. Dix secondes plus tard, une série d'éclairs rouges déchira la voûte céleste et fendit la chaussée en deux juste derrière eux. Terrifiée, Cathy hurla et se cacha sous le siège arrière en pleurant.

- **Fonce, Mulder! Vite!** cria Scully en se bouchant les oreilles. Elle se recroquevilla pour se préparer à l'ultime attaque qui la frappait de plein fouet.

La douleur gagna ses cuisses, son ventre et son cerveau. Gémissant de souffrance, Dana, sous l'œil horrifié de Mulder, se plia en deux, bientôt imitées de Sindy, Sarah et Cathy. Souffrant le martyr, les trois femmes et l'enfant se tenaient la tête à deux mains avec tant de force que le sang commença à couler entre leurs doigts.

Fou d'angoisse, Mulder serra les dents et appuya brutalement sur l'accélérateur en faisant crisser les pneus. Voir Dana et ses compagnes souffrir ainsi lui faisait horreur. Ne se souciant guère des obstacles qui se présentaient devant lui, il coupa à travers champs, pressé d'arriver chez Paul afin de récupérer les psychotropes et fuir vers dieu sait où. Il ne pouvait se leurrer. L'heure de l'attaque massive commençait.

Non loin de la jeep qui roulait à toute vitesse, un éclair de feu frappa subitement la maison d'Hammed et de Penny Anderson. Celle-ci explosa violemment, puis une fumée noire et épaisse se dessina, formant un nuage opaque face au soleil couchant. Des débris de briques, de mortiers, de bois et de métaux chauffés à blancs s'élevèrent dans le ciel et retombèrent, s'éparpillant en ruines fumantes sur le sol.

Il ne restait plus rien d'Hammed et de ses travaux.

_***** À Suivre *****_

**Si vous étiez à la place de Mulder ou Scully, que ressentiriez-vous ou que feriez-vous pour sauver vos amis et sortir de ce guêpier?… Vos idées sont les bienvenues. À bientôt!… **

**France :p**


	32. Fuite vers l'inconnue

**Notes : Une fois de plus, je tiens à remercier mes deux fidèles commentatrices, Miriamme et Frenchnuts pour vos derniers commentaires sur le chapitre 31 (Hammed). Merci mes chères amies de me nourrir de vos mots et surtout de votre présence. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous deux ainsi qu'aux lectrices et lecteurs invisibles que je n'ai pas encore la chance de connaître. Au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt… France**

**Montagne de L'Aigle**

**Dimanche : 17h.18 P.M.**

Victoria Stéphanos hurla de terreur et courut se réfugier dans les bras d'Ellie qui s'empressa de la blottir contre elle, sachant que la fillette devait aller jusqu'au bout de sa vision.

_**« Des serpents de feu couraient dans le ciel et cherchaient à faire du mal à ses parents et leurs amis. Sindy, tante Dana, Sarah et une fillette inconnue luttaient ferme contre la douleur qui leur brûlait les entrailles et déchirait leur cerveau. Puis l'enfant comprit que son papa ainsi qu'oncle Fox et Keven craignaient pour la vie de leurs compagnes.**_

_**Les trois femmes et la petite fille que Vickie ne connaissait pas se tenaient pliées en deux, pleurant de souffrance. Ensuite, comme une gamine s'amusant à changer de chaîne, Vickie vit en esprit son oncle Fox qui conduisait une jeep dans un endroit sans chemin. Mais soudain, fendant le ciel, une énorme boule de feu tomba brutalement devant la voiture d'oncle Fox, creusant un trou de plusieurs diamètres dans la terre. Puis, des profondeurs de cet abîme fumant, un brasier s'éleva telles des tentacules sanglantes et fonça sur eux.**_

_**Le visage luisant de sueur, les mâchoires serrées, son oncle Fox parvint à éviter les obstacles de justesse. Sa voiture bondit, plana quelques secondes dans le vide et retomba brutalement sur ses roues. Des branches fouettèrent le pare-brise et une fumée dense provenant de plusieurs maisons et boisées en feu obscurcirent la vue de Mulder et de ses passagers. D'un mouvement habile, oncle Fox tourna le volant de sa voiture et la ramena sur un chemin de terre conduisant vers la maison de son papa ».**_

La scène cauchemardesque qui défilait dans l'esprit de Vickie s'embrouilla soudain pour finalement se dissiper. En revanche, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir au loin une grande silhouette vêtue de noir qui s'avançait lentement vers elle. Le visage dissimulé par un capuchon, le monstre tendit ses bras dans sa direction, criant quelque chose dans une langue inconnue. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, Vickie entendit le grondement du tonnerre claquer comme l'écho d'un coup de feu se répercutant dans la montagne et des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, dessinant d'étranges formes géométriques. Cette bizarrerie la terrifia à un point tel que la fillette ne put calmer les battements précipités de son cœur.

Le géant noir se tourna vers elle. Il avait retiré sa capuche. Devant ce visage démoniaque, Vickie se retint de hurler. Le méchant monstre l'avait retrouvée et elle le sentait s'approcher inexorablement. Folle de terreur, la fillette parvint enfin à crier tout en s'accrochant désespérément à Ellie.

- **Je veux mon papa et Sindy!** sanglota-t-elle d'un ton effrayé.

Comprenant que l'enfant était menacée par une entité démoniaque, Ellie leva les yeux vers le grand chef et le conseil des anciens qui lui firent signe d'amener Vickie et son fidèle berger allemand dans leur cercle. La chaman s'exécuta et se joignit à eux.

Afin d'éloigner l'entité qui cherchait à pénétrer l'esprit de Vickie, elle choisit pour exécuter sa magie, un sac d'herbes très rares qu'elle avait cueilli elle-même dans les hautes terres Navajo. Par la suite, elle s'empara d'une poudre couleur safran qu'elle jeta sur le feu de cérémonie qui brûlait en permanence. Une légère explosion se produisit et les flammes s'élevèrent vers le plafond de la caverne en projetant une lueur pourpre sur les visages des personnes qui les contemplaient. Au rythme des tambours, Ellie et son peuple se concentrèrent et commencèrent à psalmodier les chants sacrés de protection.

À plusieurs kilomètres de la montagne de l'Aigle, Sindy comprit le message. Vickie avait besoin de son amour maternel, de sa présence et de ses mots. Sans attendre, elle communiqua avec l'enfant et lui insuffla par la voix du cœur :

- **Concentre-toi sur ton amulette, ma chérie. Elle te protégera. Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ne quitte jamais le cercle conçu par tante Ellie et son peuple. Cette énergie est là pour te protéger. Kim et tes quatre oncles doivent aussi vous rejoindre dans ce pentacle humain.**

Au son de cette voix, Vickie leva la tête et aperçut Sindy qui s'avançait vers elle. Soulagée, la fillette accourut vers la jeune femme et se jeta dans ses bras en la serrant fort.

Émue, Sindy lui rendit son étreinte en caressant tendrement la chevelure dorée de l'enfant et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'ajouter :

« **Ma chérie... Le temps est enfin venu de nous retrouver à la montagne de l'Aigle. Sois confiante. Bientôt, nous serons réunies. En attendant, continue d'être forte et courageuse. Je suis toujours près de toi. Et souviens-toi que ton papa et moi, nous t'aimons »**, lâcha la jeune femme en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de Victoria qui noua ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'elle lui massait le dos d'un geste rassurant.

Enfin, la confiance revint illuminer le regard de la fillette. Son papa, Sindy, oncle Fox, tante Dana, Ellie et tous les autres ne les abandonneraient pas, elle et Kim. Retenant les larmes qui gonflaient ses yeux bleus, Vickie murmura :

- **Moi aussi, je vous aime, Sindy, et j'ai drôlement hâte de vous revoir toi et papa.**

- **C'est réciproque, ma puce,** rétorqua Sindy en serrant l'enfant contre son cœur, **et je te promets que bientôt nous serons ensemble. Pour se faire, garde confiance, ne retire jamais ton amulette et si tu as toujours peur, dépose ta main sur ton médaillon et appelle-moi. Ainsi, tu sentiras ma présence et tu sauras que tu es protégée. D'accord?**

- **D'accord, Sindy**, acquiesça Vickie, ses joues rebondies encore baignées de larmes. **Je te promets de suivre tous tes conseils et j'écouterai tante Ellie.**

- **Bravo, ma chérie**, sourit Sindy. **Tu es très courageuse. Je dois partir maintenant, mais souviens-toi… Rien ne peut nous séparer puisque nos âmes sont jumelles.**

- **Je sais, Cinnie**, lui souffla doucement Vickie.

Puis, d'une voix étrangement mature, la fillette ajouta, ses yeux saphir perdus dans le vague :

« **Merci de me protéger**, **noble Gardienne** ».

Laissant la prêtresse qui l'habitait prendre les devants, Sindy arrima son regard dans celui de l'enfant et renchérit d'un ton posé :

- **C'est un honneur pour moi de veiller sur toi et de protéger la nouvelle conscience que tu incarnes, douce messagère.**

Et Pour la seconde fois, la jeune fille et l'enfant s'étreignirent. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Sindy réintégra son corps.

Ellie qui avait surveillé le déroulement de la rencontre dans l'astral poussa un soupir de soulagement. **Dieu merci!** La magie blanche de son peuple avait exercé son œuvre sur l'enfant. Et Sindy, malgré l'attaque qu'elle subissait, avait répondu à son message. Fière de son élève, la chaman voulut la féliciter lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une petite voix qui lui murmura doucement :

- **Tu sais, tante Ellie, dans mon rêve, Sindy était avec nous. Elle m'a dit que Kim et mes quatre oncles devaient nous rejoindre dans le cercle et elle m'a demandé de ne pas en sortir. Ensuite, elle m'a signalé que le cercle était un réceptacle énergétique fabriqué par toi, ton peuple et nos alliés. Puis, elle a ajouté que le moment était presque venu que les autres nous rejoignent ici car c'est important que nous nous retrouvions tous ensemble.**

**- Sindy a raison, ma chérie**, approuva Ellie en souriant.

Elle serra affectueusement Vickie dans ses bras lorsque tout à coup une prémonition la frappa de plein fouet.

Bientôt, une autre enfant aurait besoin de sa protection. Le rideau de l'Univers était sur le point de se lever et chacun des membres de leur clan devrait jouer sa vie devant les forces cosmiques.

Depuis la nuit des temps, les âmes d'Ellie, de monsieur Wong, de Dana et de Sindy le savaient : « _**Le chemin de l'illumination s'avérait toujours pénible pour ceux et celles qui le cherchait mais cela en valait la peine.**_ »

Ellie exhala un faible soupir et fit signe à Martin, Dan, Peter et Steve de la rejoindre et d'amener Kim dans le cercle. Déjà, elle prévoyait qu'au moment de la grande réunion, une cérémonie secrète d'une importance vitale devrait être célébrée dans les catacombes de la montagne de l'Aigle. Mais pour l'instant, on n'en était pas encore là.

« _**Une chose à la fois**_ », se répéta-t-elle inlassablement. « _**Dana… Sindy… Continuez d'être fortes! **_leur souffla-t-elle avec amour._** Et souvenez-vous des leçons que vos nombreuses vies vous ont enseignées car vous en aurez besoin pour sauver votre vie et celle de vos amis.**_ »

Puis Ellie revint à la réalité et tendit les bras vers Kim qui marchait en avant de son oncle Dan. La fillette lui prit la main et leva candidement ses yeux verts vers elle.

- **Je peux aller jouer avec Vickie, tante Ellie?**

**- Bien sûr, ma puce. Mais avant, je veux que tu boives ce breuvage au chocolat,** l'encouragea-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse tiède dégageant un arôme délicieux.

C'était une boisson protectrice qu'elle avait concoctée pour les deux fillettes afin qu'elles restent dans le cercle protecteur. Puis, Ellie fit signe à Vickie de s'approcher tout en attirant Dan, Peter, Martin et Steve vers elle. Les quatre hommes acceptèrent son invitation et lancèrent un clin d'œil taquin aux fillettes pour les rassurer.

« **Maintenant**, ajouta Ellie d'une voix enthousiasme, **à mon signal, vous allez faire le concours de celle qui boit le plus vite. Et quand vous aurez terminé votre breuvage, vos oncles et moi allons vous chanter quelques chansons. Ça vous va?**

- **Ouais! Cool!** crièrent les fillettes qui s'empressèrent de boire leur mixture chocolatée.

Soulagés, Ellie, Peter, Dan, Steve et Martin échangèrent un sourire. Et comme promis, la jeune femme et ses quatre compagnons commencèrent à chanter des airs joyeux sous le rythme des tambours navajos.

**Route secondaire en banlieue de Los Angeles**

**Heure : Idem au groupe de la montagne de l'Aigle**

Le choc et la souffrance furent les premières sensations qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle réintégra son corps. Subissant de fortes secousses à cause du terrain accidenté, Sindy savait que Mulder faisait des pieds et des mains pour leur sauver la vie à elle et ses compagnes.

Son cousin évitait de son mieux les boules de feu qui tombaient autour d'eux et les arbres qui se déracinaient et se fracassaient brutalement sur le sol. Mais comble de malheur, à une dizaine de mètres de la voiture, la rivière du Castor blanc déborda de son lit. Divers débris et obstacles se propulsèrent sur la route, obligeant Mulder à changer de voie et à saccager quelques propriétés avoisinantes.

Luttant toujours contre l'attaque, Sindy tenta de prendre une profonde inspiration mais n'y parvint pas. Agrippant Paul d'une main, elle gémit de douleur tandis que celui-ci, le visage durci par l'inquiétude caressait ses cheveux pour la réconforter.

- **Tiens bon, mon ange**, lui souffla-t-il avec compassion. **Laisse ton corps accepter l'instant. Courage! Je suis là et je ne te lâcherai pas.**

En guise de réponse, Sindy agrippa fortement sa main en haletant et plongea un regard suppliant dans celui de son compagnon. À cet instant précis, une idée folle traversa l'esprit du médecin…

Sur le siège arrière, Sarah, pliée en deux, poussa un cri de souffrance et s'accrocha désespérément à Keven qui essayait de la réconforter. Impuissant, il remarqua qu'elle saignait du nez. Terrifié, Keven fit écran de son corps pour protéger son amoureuse des sondes meurtrières qui l'attaquait, ne se souciant guère de ses ongles qui pénétraient douloureusement sa chair.

- **Lâche pas, Sarah!** l'implora-t-il, s'efforçant de retenir sa panique. **Tiens le coup, ma puce.**

- **Aide-moi, Keven**, balbutia la jeune femme d'une voix à peine audible. **J'ai mal… Ne... me laisse pas.**

- **Jamais, mon cœur**, la rassura-t-il en levant la tête vers Fox pour lui crier avec désespoir : **Je t'en prie… Grouille-toi, Mulder! **

- **Tu ne vois pas que c'est exactement ce que je fais**, **vieux,** grommela l'agent entre ses dents.

Malgré la sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux, le regard de Mulder demeurait concentré et implacable. Pourtant, il s'inquiétait pour les filles, mais particulièrement pour Scully qui était assise sur le siège avant, à ses côtés.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Dana se tenait l'abdomen en pleurant tout en combattant la puissante douleur qui lui terrassait le crâne. Puis, une sensation étrange de brûlure gonfla l'iris de ses yeux. Paniquée, elle remarqua grâce au reflet du pare-brise des rayons de lumière qui tournoyaient dans ses prunelles. Les mains tremblantes, elle les leva et cacha son visage qui devenait brûlant. Un haut le cœur la saisit et elle comprit qu'elle allait bientôt vomir.

**- Oh, Seigneur!** sanglota-t-elle en essayant de se redresser. **Libère-moi de cette torture. Je n'en peux plus!** Et comme dans un rêve, elle chuchota :

« **J'ai peur, Mulder. »**

Puis elle vomit sur le tapis de la voiture, des larmes de souffrance coulant sur ses joues en feu.

Les mâchoires crispées par la colère, Mulder aurait donné cher pour lâcher ce maudit volant. Frustré de ne pas être en mesure de réconforter et libérer Scully de ces attaques de merde qui tentaient de détruire son cerveau, il ne pouvait que conduire tout en lui criant des mots d'encouragement afin de lui donner la force de se battre.

- **Tiens le coup, Dana!** lui répétait-il comme un mantra, **et rappelle-toi notre devise: "_Céder pour vaincre_." Et s'il le faut, cesse de résister et demande à ton corps d'accepter l'instant.**

Ne pouvant faire autrement, Dana, ainsi que Sarah et Sindy cédèrent en laissant le puissant courant les traverser et courageusement, elles se préparèrent à affronter le moment le plus difficile. Mais, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque leur souffrance s'arrêta brusquement. Enfin, elles purent souffler. Intriguées, elles se redressèrent avec précaution.

Agrippant toujours le bras de Paul, Sindy leva lentement la tête vers lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- **Merci**…

- **Il n'y a pas de quoi, mon ange**, lui répondit-il en effleurant tendrement sa joue.

Cinq minutes plus tôt, Paul avait eu l'idée d'injecter à Cathy le produit de la dernière seringue qu'il avait réservé pour Sindy l'autre nuit, juste au cas où…

Cathy inconsciente, avait-il pensé avec logique, les sondes ne pourraient plus l'atteindre. Par contre, les effets temporaires de la drogue allaient s'amoindrir, ne laissant qu'une faible marge de manœuvre à Dana et Paul pour modifier la chimie du cerveau de Cathy avec les psychotropes qui leur serviraient à détruire la banque de données implantée en elle.

De son côté, les mains encore cramponnées au volant de son véhicule, Mulder relâcha ses muscles et jeta un coup d'œil soulagé dans son miroir pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. Dehors, la nature se calmait peu à peu. Fox poussa un long soupir lorsqu'il aperçut la route qui conduisait à la demeure de Paul. Il regarda Scully et constata avec joie qu'elle semblait se remettre.

- **Ça va, Dana?** lui demanda-t-il affectueusement.

Scully déglutit.

- **Ça peut aller, Mulder**, lâcha-t-elle en jetant un regard morne à ses pieds. **Mais j'ai fait un beau gâchis sur le tapis de la voiture et je ne suis pas certaine que la compagnie de location va apprécier.**

Malgré leur fatigue, Mulder et ses compagnons ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- **Qu'elle aille se faire voir, la compagnie!** protesta Fox avec conviction. **Cette mixture, c'est ni plus ni moins que de la sauce FBI et la compagnie devrait nous donner un bonus pour ça.**

Keven, Sarah, Paul et Sindy échangèrent un sourire complice. _**Mulder était vraiment un adorable délinquant!**_

Reprenant son sérieux, Fox s'engagea sur le pavé qui conduisait à la résidence de Sindy et Paul, mit son clignotant, tourna à droite et se stationna face à la porte principale.

Conscients qu'ils devaient se hâter, les Tigres sortirent de la jeep et entrèrent dans la maison, sauf Sarah qui se porta volontaire pour veiller sur Cathy. Une fois à l'intérieur, Paul, Mulder et Scully descendirent à la clinique chercher les psychotropes tandis que Sindy et Keven ramassaient des sacs de couchage, des tentes, de l'eau, de la nourriture et de l'argent; bref, tout ce qu'ils jugeaient nécessaire pour entreprendre une longue et difficile excursion en montagne.

Amusé, Keven remarqua que Sindy était montée à l'étage chercher le violon de Scully et sa petite flûte amérindienne. Taquin malgré le stress qu'il éprouvait, il lui lança en blaguant :

- **Même dans une situation aussi dramatique, tu ne peux te passer de musique, hein grenouille?**

**- Jamais**, confirma Sindy, un sourire fatigué flottant sur ses lèvres. **La musique, mon vieux, c'est la vie. Et si je le pouvais, je traînerais ma guitare, mon piano etc.**

- **Ouais! En effet, cela ne me surprendrais pas de ta part**, admit Keven d'un ton innocent. **Mais au moins, dis-toi, Cinnie que tu as toujours ta merveilleuse voix pour te consoler, **se lamenta le jeune homme.** Tandis que moi, je ne peux même pas apporter ma batterie.**

Les deux nostalgiques se dévisagèrent d'un air moqueur, éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux, puis s'empressèrent de charger la voiture.

Mais malgré la combinaison de leurs efforts, Sindy sentait le temps passer à une vitesse folle. Cela l'angoissait car avant de s'aventurer vers la montagne de l'Aigle, leur groupe devait se rendre au ranch de John Baker chercher Éclair et le charger dans la vieille remorque appartenant à son ami. Ensuite, leur bande se débrouillerait pour rouler jusqu'à la réserve Navajo à la condition de ne pas être freinée sur leur passage par une autre série de catastrophes naturelles. Et si par miracle ils arrivaient sains et sauves à la réserve, le reste du trajet vers les hautes terres de la montagne de l'Aigle ne pourrait se faire qu'à cheval ou à pied.

Délaissant là ses pénibles réflexions, la jeune fille préféra porter son attention vers Dana et Paul qui se dirigeaient vers elle en transportant les psychotropes et du matériel médical.

- **Nous n'avons pas le choix d'attendre à demain avant de d'administrer ce traitement à Cathy**, expliqua Dana navrée. **Sinon, nous risquons de la tuer d'une overdose.**

- **Je sais**, soupira Paul. **J'espère seulement que nous survivrons jusque là.**

Personne n'osa répondre.

Remarquant soudain les traits tirés de son cousin, Sindy estima qu'il devait se reposer. Mulder avait beaucoup conduit et peu dormi ces derniers jours. Comme elle connaissait bien la région grâce à ses nombreuses patrouilles, elle décida de le relayer.

- **Je prends le volant cette fois, Fox**, lui lança-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. **Tu l'as bien mérité. De plus, je connais le territoire comme le fond de ma poche.**

**Et pour le dégueulis de Scully, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?** taquina Mulder en fixant sa jolie partenaire.

Un demi sourire aux lèvres, il admira sa chevelure flamboyante et ses taches de rousseur qui s'éparpillaient sur son front et ses joues rougies par le soleil californien.

- **Désolé, mon cher Mulder**, riposta Dana à brûle-pourpoint. **Déformation professionnelle… Je viens de tout nettoyer.**

Ne trouvant rien à dire aux propos de Scully, Mulder haussa les épaules et invita tout le monde à s'engouffrer dans la voiture pour faire face à cette enquête démente.

Dès que le groupe fut installé, Sindy mit le contact, embraya et quitta rapidement le stationnement de sa résidence.

Pendant que les ombres de la nuit allongeaient leurs ailes, le groupe des Tigres s'éloigna vers les écuries de John Baker et Sindy décida de prendre un raccourci dans les montagnes pour gagner du temps. Dissimulant sa frayeur, elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

Dans les bois, à une centaine de mètres de la jeep, une chauve-souris rasa le sol et attrapa un mulot. Le rongeur se débattit en couinant de terreur. Malheureusement, s'en était fait de lui.

Plus loin dans la forêt, un silence lourd s'abattit comme une menace. Une branche s'écarta lentement. Un craquement sec, puis des feuilles tombèrent sur la terre noircie d'humidité et se décomposèrent. Ensuite, l'écho d'une respiration bestiale, caverneuse, monta en crescendo dans les ténèbres. Les arbres bercés par le vent se figèrent comme des statuts de sel et les animaux se turent. Dans l'ombre, une silhouette trapue se dressa en fixant de ses yeux jaunes et cruels la jeep qui disparaissait dans la nuit et poussa un grognement bas, guttural, inhumain, semblant provenir des abîmes de l'enfer. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles et ce soir, elle était affamée. Tirant dans les bois sa proie qui se débattait en hurlant, elle ne porta aucune attention au tremblement de terre qui secouait le quartier. Puis, derrière l'étrange créature, quatre longues fissures se dessinèrent sur le sol rocailleux et des lames de feu s'élevèrent contre le vent en formant une croix inversée.

Près des résidences de Paul et Sindy ainsi que de Keven et Sarah, des pas feutrés s'approchèrent de leur jardin. Une ombre aux épaules voûtées se dissimula derrière un rocher, alluma une cigarette et souffla un nuage de fumée qui s'étira en flottant paresseusement dans l'air campagnard. Durant plusieurs minutes, l'homme resta immobile à observer les deux demeures. Puis, il termina de fumer sa cigarette, jeta son mégot par terre et tendit l'oreille vers les bois avant de tourner tranquillement les talons pour disparaître dans la nuit. La créature s'était enfin échappée. Comprenant cela, un sourire peu avenant se dessina sur ses lèvres minces.

Dans la forêt, la créature tirait toujours sa proie qui avait cessé de hurler. Se dirigeant vers une rivière, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau qui inexplicablement devint écarlate. Un bout de papier détrempé poussé par une brise légère roula sur le sol tandis qu'un vent fripon éparpillait quelques feuilles séchées du feuillet déchiré. Une carte de la bibliothèque de Los Angeles inscrite au nom de Penny Anderson apparut.

Au même moment, Dana, Ellie, Sindy et Vickie sentirent les poils de leurs bras et de leur nuque se dresser. Saisies d'une peur innommable, un violent frisson les secouèrent toutes les quatre.

Conduisant prudemment sur la petite route de montagne, le visage de Sindy se durcit. Elle accéléra. Une menace approchait. Et cette fois, cela n'avait aucun lien avec Cathy. Une course contre la montre s'enclenchait et quelque chose d'inconnue s'apprêtait à les pourchasser. Leur groupe devait s'enfuir au plus vite.

Attentive, Scully qui était assise non loin de Sindy remarqua l'expression de son amie et sut tout de suite que ça n'allait pas. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

« _**Seigneur! Mais cette terrifiante enquête ne se terminerait donc jamais! **_» Songea-t-elle de plus en plus angoissée.

Comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées, Mulder captura son regard et lui pressa tendrement la main pour lui signifier sa présence à ses côtés. Mais dieu qu'il avait la chienne! Et la terreur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il avait éprouvé lors de cet été terrifiant. C'était ce sentiment criant d'horreur et d'impuissance qui à l'époque, l'avait poussé à créer le club des Tigres pour ne pas faire face aux monstres qui assassinait les enfants tout seul.

**Écurie de John Baker**

**Dimanche : 19 h.04 P.M**.

Sindy sortit Éclair de son boxe et glissa discrètement une enveloppe entre deux planches à l'intention de son ami, John Baker. Par la suite, elle tira son cheval par la bride. Docile, son fidèle étalon la suivit en lui donnant de petits coups de tête affectueux. Elle éclata de rire et lui caressa le museau.

- **Tout doux, mon beau**, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix calme en se dirigeant vers Paul et Dana qui l'attendaient près de la remorque. **Tu vas faire une belle promenade avec nous.**

Dana qui adorait les chevaux s'émerveilla de la grâce et de la prestance de l'animal. Émue, elle caressa sa robe d'ébène quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Confiant, l'étalon lui répondit par un petit hennissement amical.

Touchés par cette amitié naissante entre Scully et Éclair, Sindy et Paul échangèrent un sourire tout en poussant avec douceur le quadrupède qui entra d'un pas nonchalant dans la remorque.

- **Éclair t'aime bien, Dana**, lança Sindy d'un air taquin. **Habituellement, il ne se laisse pas caresser ainsi. Même Mulder a du mal à l'approcher.**

- **Hé! Hé! C'est sûrement parce que je suis un gars**, plaisanta Mulder qui avait l'oreille fine. **À mon avis, ce quadrupède est un cheval à femme. N'est-ce pas, Paul?**

- **Hum!…** lâcha ce dernier. **Je préfère ne pas me prononcer là-dessus, Mulder. Mais une chose est certaine. Quand je câline et embrasse ma bien-aimée comme ceci**, fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, **je m'organise pour qu'Éclair ne me voit pas, de peur qu'il me botte le derrière.**

- **Paul!** s'exclama Sindy en rougissant comme une pivoine suite à son baiser surprise. **Franchement! Tu es incorrigible.**

Pour toute réponse, Paul cligna de l'œil en souriant d'un air ravageur, attira sa timide compagne dans ses bras et la plaqua doucement contre son torse en lui caressant le dos. L'humour et la taquinerie l'aidait à se libérer de ses tensions. De plus, il adorait quand Sindy rougissait. Il la trouvait si adorable. Mais ce soir, il sentait autre chose. Une crainte qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il éprouvait le besoin désespéré de sentir la présence de son amoureuse près de lui et percevait qu'il en était de même pour elle. Et lorsqu'il observa ses cinq amis, il lut dans leurs yeux qu'eux aussi partageaient son sentiment.

Alors que les Tigres se préparaient à quitter le ranch, à environ dix kilomètres des écuries, un faible rayon de lune éclaira l'eau miroitante d'un grand lac. Une forme indéfinie glissa lentement sur la surface de l'onde liquide provoquant de violents remous qui se soulevèrent en tourbillonnant malgré l'absence de vent. Une mystérieuse lueur tirant sur le verdâtre parcourut le lac. Puis, comme si elle prenait subitement vie, l'eau bouillonna et cracha une vapeur nauséabonde qui s'étendit sur toute la surface du lac. Une centaine de cadavres de poissons commença à flotter, exposant leur ventre blanc sous la lumière lunaire.

Au ranch, Scully qui s'apprêtait à monter dans la jeep, s'immobilisa brusquement et ne put s'empêcher d'observer le comportement de Sindy qui d'un mouvement souple se dressait de toute sa taille en humant l'air comme une gazelle flairant la menace d'une meute de lions approchant lentement de leurs proies aux aguets.

- **Ça vient… N'est-ce pas, Sindy?** s'enquit Dana d'une voix blanche.

Très pâle, Sindy hocha la tête en se blottissant contre Paul pour puiser en lui force et réconfort. Comprenant son désarroi, Paul entoura ses épaules de ses bras et la pressa contre lui.

- **Nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite**, annonça Sindy d'une voix étranglée. À regret, elle se dégagea des bras de son compagnon pour entrer dans la voiture et reprendre le volant.

Sentant une menace planer au-dessus de leur tête, la bande s'empressa d'imiter la jeune fille et s'engouffra dans la jeep.

Prenant place dans le véhicule, Mulder échangea un regard discret avec Scully et serra sa main avec force comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne lui serait enlevée par aucun monstre. Surprise, Dana le dévisagea en avalant péniblement sa salive et comprit tout de suite à son air soucieux qu'il n'avait pas envie de rire. Il semblait effrayé, comme eux tous d'ailleurs. Même Cathy qui dormait entre Keven et Sarah s'agitait en gémissant de frayeur.

De son côté, Sindy embraya en hâte et choisit de prendre un raccourci vers la réserve navajo même si elle savait cette route isolée et mal entretenue. Perdus dans leurs sombres pensées, personne n'osait souffler mot.

Assis près de Sindy, Paul humecta ses lèvres sèches et lui pressa affectueusement le genou pour la rassurer. Émue, la jeune fille inspira lentement pour ravaler ses larmes. Elle se refusait de passer pour une mauviette à ses yeux.

Adossé sur le siège arrière près de Scully, Mulder entoura ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. S'efforçant de sourire, il caressa doucement sa main et lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Le cœur battant la chamade, Dana le lui rendit lorsque tout à coup une étrange intuition l'interpella :

- **Mulder?**

- **Oui, Scully**, lui répondit-il en la dévisageant avec attention.

- **Si tu as toujours de tes merveilleuses graines de tournesols, j'en mangerais bien une ration,** intima-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

- **Moi aussi, mon vieux!** clama brusquement Keven. **J'en meurs d'envie.**

- **Et moi, donc!** s'écria Sarah qui tenait fermement Keven par la main.

De voir ce couple ainsi, les mains jointes au-dessus de Cathy nichée entre eux donna l'impression à Dana que les deux jeunes gens formaient un écran protecteur autour de la fillette. C'était sans doute l'effet recherché, songea-t-elle en rejetant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux roux vers l'arrière.

- **Nous aussi**, plaisanta soudainement Paul en se tournant vers Mulder et en faisant sursauter Scully, **nous réclamons notre part du gâteau.**

- **Et la part que nous te réclamons, cher cousin**, objecta Sindy les yeux toujours concentrés sur la route, **ce sont les graines de l'amitié.**

- **Ainsi que celles de l'amour…** ajouta Paul, contemplant avec tendresse sa compagne de la tête aux pieds et replaçant doucement de son index une mèche rebelle qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval.

« _**Comment est-ce possible d'éprouver un sentiment si puissant pour une femme?**_ S'interrogea-t-il en examinant le visage candide de sa bien-aimée. _**Cela me semble **__**effrayant**__**,**__** mais en même temps si doux. Fox… Dana… Si vous saviez comme c'est magique, vous cesseriez de lutter contre vous-même.**_ »

Puis, délaissant ses pensées pour revenir au moment présent, Paul remarqua le sourire complice que lui jetait Sindy tandis que les autres gardaient un silence respectueux afin de puiser leur force dans l'énergie bienfaisante de leur amitié.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Mulder sortit solennellement son sac de graines de tournesols. Sans réaliser l'importance de son acte, il imita la coutume des peuples amérindiens se passant le calumet de paix et donna à chacun de ses amis une généreuse portion de ces petites graines dont il raffolait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Les uns après les autres, chacun mangea sa ration. Et Mulder qui observait attentivement les traits tendus de leur visage eut brusquement la sensation que chacun d'eux savait que le temps était venu de prendre des forces afin de se préparer à l'ultime épreuve risquant de les emporter dans un monde infernal.

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

**Comme vous le voyez, nos héros X Files ne sont pas au bout de leur peine. Y a-t-il des volontaires prêtes à risquer leurs « plumes » pour les aider?… Si oui, n'hésitez pas!**

**France-Ena toujours prêtes à vous lire et à bientôt. ;)**


	33. Dans la forêt

**N.B . : Cœurs sensibles, s'abstenir...**

**En premier lieu, je tiens à souhaiter à toutes les lectrices et lecteurs de cette fic, une très bonne et belle année 2013. Que celle-ci réponde à tous vos souhaits. Merci également à tous les membres de ce site qui prennent le temps de suivre ce récit et de me partager leurs commentaires. Et un merci spécial à ma courageuse cousine, Miriamme, qui m'encourage régulièrement de ses commentaires remplis d'humour ainsi qu'à Anonyme et Frenchnuts... France :0)**

**Site du Manoir de Georges Stanek**

**Dimanche : 19h.51 P.M.**

De puissantes vagues se fracassaient contre une falaise abrupte. Semblable à un troupeau de mastodontes fuyant les éléments déchaînés, le rugissement de l'océan se répercuta sur des lieues à la ronde. Ballotté par le remous des vagues, un goéland battit des ailes et s'envola vers la falaise pour s'élever vers l'immensité des cieux.

Perché sur le toit en pente d'un manoir du dix-septième siècle, un corbeau poussa un coassement de rage en apercevant un goéland voler au sommet de la falaise, violant sans le savoir son territoire. Inconscient du danger, le goéland se laissa porter par le vent qui le conduisait vers une mort certaine.

L'ombre du vieux manoir en pierre ressemblait à une menace. Juché sur une falaise qui se jetait dans la mer, l'ancien bâtiment donnait une impression de désolation et d'une solitude à hurler. À quelques mètres du manoir, une petite chapelle se dressait timidement. Elle était faite de bois et de pierre et semblait prête à s'écrouler au moindre coup de vent.

Un corbeau s'envola en criant rageusement et alla se jucher sur ce qui avait été jadis un clocher. Un autre corbeau le suivit et se posa également sur le toit. Soudain un immense nuage de ces noirs volatiles envahit le ciel. Tels des rapaces prêts à dévorer une charogne, ils couvrirent le toits du manoir et celui de la chapelle en observant de leurs petits yeux reptiliens une forme orangée qui s'allongeait silencieusement dans le firmament. Des éclairs rouge foncé déchirèrent l'obscurité et une secousse brutale fendit plusieurs pierres tombales à l'abandon qui tombaient presque en ruine non loin de la chapelle.

À l'intérieur du manoir, une flamme dansa au bout d'une bougie, projetant des ombres mystérieuses contre le mur. Des claquements de talons sur un plancher de marbre se firent entendre de plus en plus fort, puis une large silhouette se dirigea vers une porte en bois de chêne. Un cadenas argenté bloquait la serrure. Puis, le tintement d'une clé résonna dans le couloir. L'ombre, vêtue d'une cape de velours dissimulait son visage derrière une cagoule sombre. Sa main gantée ouvrit une porte qui grinça de protestation. D'un pas ferme, la silhouette descendit l'escalier de pierre qui menait à la cave. Un jeune lynx trottait silencieusement derrière cet étrange personnage et deux pitbulls, dociles comme des caniches, fermaient la marche.

La silhouette pénétra dans une espèce d'oubliette qui se trouvait au pied du grand escalier. L'obscurité et l'humidité qui régnaient en ce lieu contrastaient avec la splendeur impeccable des autres pièces de la maison. L'ombre appuya sur l'interrupteur d'une petite lampe qui éclaira suffisamment ce décor médiéval. Des rangées de cages s'étalaient contre un mur cimenté parsemé de moisissures.

La mystérieuse silhouette fit signe aux animaux de la suivre. Des prisonniers mutilés mais toujours vivants occupaient les cellules de cette prison. Il y avait quelques animaux, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient des êtres humains. Ces malheureux qui se languissaient avaient tous subi d'horribles tortures.

Des plaies ouvertes suppuraient, des jambes saillaient, formant des angles peu naturels. Ces prisonniers, attachés comme des crucifiés à de vieilles planches de bois se retrouvaient dans l'impossibilité de bouger tandis que des aiguilles et des tubes fixés par leurs tortionnaires étaient plantés dans leurs bras décharnés. Chacun de ces individus, ceux que Vickie surnommait « _**les hurleurs**_ », était devenus une banque de sang humain.

Affaiblis, les prisonniers n'avaient plus la force de bouger ou lutter contre leur bourreau. Pourtant, un ou deux des plus jeunes prisonniers insultèrent celui qui semblait être le propriétaire des lieux.

Il retira sa cagoule. D'après son visage basané qui se ridait légèrement, il devait être âgé dans les soixante ans. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa séduction latino-américaine. Son charme viril et son magnétisme puissant dont il était très fier lui avait valu de partager sa couche avec de nombreuses conquêtes connues dans le monde politique et le monde des médias. Cet homme était reconnu comme l'un des personnages les plus riches et puissants de la planète. Il se nommait Georges Stanek.

Au moment où il passa devant ses victimes, il entendit la voix rauque des deux récalcitrants qui le défièrent en faisant grincer les barreaux de leur prison avec leurs pieds. Aussitôt, le lynx et les pittbulls se jetèrent contre les cages et mordirent ces pauvres malheureux. Stanek ne prêta aucune attention à cette agitation. Un sourire machiavélique se sculpta sur son visage austère et il poursuivit sa besogne qui consistait à vérifier chacune des bouteilles de sang avec soin, donnant un petit coup par-ci par-là pour tester les donneurs et juger de leur état. Sans l'ombre d'un remords, il ignora les suppliques, les insultes et les appels à la pitié. Il ne les entendait pas. La plupart de ses victimes, trop mal en point pour gémir, lui jetait des regards tourmentés, suivant chacun de ses mouvements pendant qu'il passait devant la rangée de cellules.

Terrifiés, les prisonniers savaient que parfois le maître des lieux ouvrait une porte au hasard et tranchait la gorge d'un malchanceux qui ne donnait plus rien. Tremblant de peur, ils priaient pour que l'on abrégeât leur agonie.

Déambulant toujours dans la cave, Stanek, satisfait de sa ronde, savait maintenant qu'il y aurait suffisamment de sang humain pour combler ses adeptes lors de la prochaine cérémonie. Il ne restait plus qu'à dénicher et choisir les futurs sacrifiés.

**À 21 heures pile,** un carambolage mortel eut lieu sur l'autoroute conduisant à Bakersfield. Les policiers du California Halway Patrol qui étaient en fonction démarrèrent leur sirène et partirent en trombe vers le lieu de l'accident pour porter secours aux malheureuses victimes.

**À 21 h. 06,** un violent tremblement de terre secoua les entrailles de la ville de Los Angeles. Des autoroutes et des ponts s'effondrèrent dans un brouillard de béton opaque, entraînant des camions lourds, des remorques, des voitures et des motocyclettes dans un gouffre sans fond.

**À 21 h. 12,** un rayon vert lumineux transperça le ciel dans un petit village situé près du désert du Nevada. Hurlant et gémissant à fendre l'âme, des femmes et des fillettes se plièrent en deux sous l'effet de la souffrance. Au grand désespoir de leurs proches terrifiés et impuissants, certaines s'effondrèrent sans vie. D'autres, plus chanceuses, réussirent à résister. Mais toutes avaient du sang qui coulait de leurs narines.

**Dans les cavernes de la Montagne de l'Aigle**, Ellie et ses alliés priaient sans relâche tout en resserrant le cercle protecteur autour de Vickie et Kim. Couvert de poussière et d'égratignures, monsieur Wong qui était arrivé depuis peu se joignit à Ellie et son peuple pour prier. Puis, chacun concentra ses énergies et les propulsa vers Sindy, Dana et leurs amis. D'ici peu, ils en auraient désespérément besoin.

**Forêt Navajo**

**Dimanche : 20h.09 P.M.**

Un choc violent frappa la jeep et la souleva de terre. Dans sa remorque, Éclair poussa un hennissement de terreur. Effrayé et surpris, le groupe hurla à l'unisson, sauf Sindy. Les dents serrés sous l'effet de la tension et de l'adrénaline, elle réagit du tac au tac en accélérant et fit une habile manœuvre pour ramener le véhicule sur la terre ferme en criant :

- **Accrochez-vous! Ça va barder!**

Réagissant aussitôt, Scully et Mulder couchèrent leur tête sur leurs genoux comme on le leur avaient enseigné à Quantico afin de se protéger des chocs éventuels.

De leur côté, Sarah et Keven, les mains toujours jointes, firent écran de leur corps pour protéger Cathy de toutes blessures.

Tant qu'à Paul, il s'accrocha aux rebords de son siège et retint son souffle.

Un nouveau choc frappa le pare-brise. Un mélange de sang et de plumes s'étendit sur la vitre avant. Sindy jura entre ses dents. Elle n'y voyait plus rien.

- **Merde!** lâcha-t-elle dégoûtée.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de se perdre en conjoncture et actionna le nettoyeur. Un jet d'eau lava partiellement le pare-brise. L'eau devint rose foncé et Sindy lutta contre un haut le cœur. Le pare-brise sale à faire peur, la jeune femme voyait mal les obstacles à éviter et devait se fier à son instinct.

- **Attention!** cria Paul subitement.

Terrifiés, Sindy et ses compagnons sentirent le véhicule zigzaguer et tanguer dangereusement vers la droite, retenu seulement par ses deux roues latérales. Les dents serrées par l'effort, la sueur lui coulant sur les tempes, la jeune femme inspira un grand coup et réussit péniblement, malgré le poids de la remorque, à ramener la jeep sur le chemin de terre.

Tout à coup, un puissant vacarme semblable au roulement d'un rocher dévalant une pente assourdirent les tympans des six amis.

Paul, Sarah, Mulder et Scully ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le plafond du véhicule. Ils hoquetèrent de terreur en voyant le toit se déformer. Quelque chose de lourd marchait sur la surface et tentait de défoncer le toit en s'appuyant dessus violemment.

« _**Les monstres existent**_ », songèrent aussitôt Sindy, Mulder et Scully avec effroi.

" _**N'avaient-ils pas vu cette mystérieuse phrase gravée dans la terre du parc, à l'endroit même où la petite Angela Anderson avait été retrouvée morte près d'une semaine plus tôt? "**_

- **Fais gaffe, Sindy!** cria tout à coup Dana qui venait de lever la tête.

« _**Seigneur! Quoi que cela puisse être, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il réussisse à passer au travers le toit »,**_ pensa Scully avec angoisse.

« - _**Dana!**_ Murmura soudain une voix dans son esprit. _**Sache que je fais tout pour cela.**_

Soulagée, Scully reconnut la voix de Sindy :

" _**Je t'en prie, **_implora cette même voix**.**_** Ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de ta force… Vite! Sers-toi de ta croix". **_

Sans réfléchir, Scully attrapa sa croix qui brillait de mille feux sur sa poitrine. La croix même que sa mère lui avait offerte un soir de Noël. Elle la brandit contre le plafond de la voiture qui se déformait de plus en plus. Effrayés, Mulder, Sarah et Keven suivirent son geste avec anxiété.

Pendant ce temps, les pensées de Sindy défilaient à toute allure. Elle n'avait pas le choix de tenter une manœuvre très risquée et fonça directement vers les bois en zigzaguant pour déstabiliser la « _**chose**_ ». Puis, elle se dirigea vers un endroit où des branches basses s'étendaient à la hauteur du véhicule. Elle devait absolument se débarrasser de cette « _**chose**_ » et trouver le moyen de la déséquilibrer. Ressentant le besoin d'une assistance, elle pria ses alliés célestes et terrestres de les secourir.

Soudain, elle remarqua une grande butte. À toute vitesse, elle se dirigea droit dessus et s'en servit comme d'un tremplin.

« - _**Mon Dieu, aidez-nous**_! » pria-t-elle avec ferveur.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, calculant qu'elle devait tenir compte du poids de la remorque et de son cheval.

« _**Heureusement que Paul avait bien attaché l'animal »**_, pensa-t-elle très vite.

Puis, avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui se passait, la voiture et la remorque planèrent dans le vide sidéral de la nuit. Un calme étrange envahit la jeune fille, lui donnant l'impression de flotter en dehors du temps et de l'espace. Mais un raclement grinçant comme une lourde chaîne frottant le toit métallique de la voiture la ramena à la réalité. Des yeux de braise se détachant comme des tisons sur un visage sombre croisèrent brièvement son regard. Terrifiée, Sindy sursauta et avala le cri qui voulait franchir ses lèvres. Le cœur battant, elle fouilla les ténèbres en plissant des paupières. Rapide comme l'éclair, la silhouette s'enfuit et disparut dans la forêt.

Tremblant de tous leurs membres, Sindy et ses compagnons perçurent l'écho lointain d'un hurlement de rage qui n'avait rien d'humain. Après quelques secondes qui leur parurent des siècles, le temps reprit son cours normal. La jeep et la remorque retombèrent sur la terre ferme, secouant brutalement le groupe à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Sindy stabilisa la voiture et la ramena vers un petit chemin forestier. Par la suite, elle ralentit en jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours et fouilla les ténèbres. Selon elle, ils devaient être près de la frontière des terres navajos. Cet endroit, bien qu'inconnu, lui disait quelque chose. De toute façon, pour atteindre la montagne de l'Aigle, leur petit groupe devrait faire avec, et marcher en suivant d'abord leur intuition. Sindy conduisit quelques mètres encore, puis finalement s'arrêta dans un semblant de clairière et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Son cœur se mit à battre la breloque. Elle frissonna et appuya son front sur le volant quelques secondes. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Paul et les autres pour voir s'ils allaient bien. Encore blêmes de peur, les « Tigres » se dévisagèrent en silence lorsque soudain Scully déclara d'un ton presque calme :

- **Dis donc, Cinnie**… **Ta cascade était au poil, mais j'en ai manqué un bout. Tu ne voudrais pas la refaire?**

Trouvant cette remarque de Scully délicieusement comique, Sindy et Mulder, encore sous l'effet du choc, renversèrent la tête en arrière et éclatèrent d'un grand rire qui n'en finissait plus. Des larmes coulaient de leurs yeux et se mêlaient à la sueur qui luisait sur leurs joues. Pliés en deux, les deux jeunes gens s'esclaffaient. Puis, Scully et Paul pouffèrent à leur tour, administrant à leurs deux amis des coups de coudre afin de les ramener à la réalité.

L'expression de surprise sur les visages de Mulder et Sindy s'avéra si tordante que leur hilarité s'étendit jusqu'à Keven et Sarah. Cette séance de fou rire dura une dizaine de minutes.

Suite à cela, Sindy regarda ses amis et ajouta d'un ton rassuré :

- **Dieu, merci! Je vois que tout le monde va bien.** Puis examinant Sarah et Keven, elle s'enquit : **Ça va pour Cathy?**

**- Oui, la petite va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas,** lui répondit Sarah. **D'ailleurs, nous allons tous bien. N'est-ce pas, la gagne? **

Les cinq amis répondirent par l'affirmative. Au moins, ils étaient ensemble et cela s'avérait important dans la poursuite du processus qui les aidaient à construire leur force.

**- Bon. D'accord…** lâcha Sindy. **Maintenant, si nous montions notre campement près de ce petit plan d'eau, au bas de la colline? Comme ça, nous serions camouflés par la forêt en plus d'avoir une bonne vue dans les quatre directions. Qu'en pensez-vous?** demanda la jeune fille en regardant ses amis attentivement.

**- C'est une bonne idée, Sindy**, approuva Mulder en la dévisageant affectueusement. **Mais maintenant que tu as fais ton boulot, va voir Éclair. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.**

Le visage mutin de la jeune fille s'éclaira.

- **Merci, Fox!** s'écria-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers la remorque.

Amusés, Mulder et Scully échangèrent un large sourire devant la spontanéité de la jeune fille.

- **Y a pas de quoi, grenouille**, la remercia Mulder attendri.

Paul qui ressentait le besoin de bouger interpella Sindy :

- **Attends-moi, ma chérie. Je t'accompagne.**

De manière plus posée que la jeune fille, il sortit du véhicule et la rejoignit tranquillement pour l'aider à calmer Éclair qui piaffait d'impatience dans la remorque.

Encore effrayé, l'étalon avait quand même su garder une certaine maîtrise. Il accueillit sa maîtresse en la taquinant avec son long museau. Puis, il mordilla sa queue de cheval tandis que Paul le détachait. Content, le brave cheval sortit enfin à l'extérieur.

Paul constata alors que Mulder, Scully et Keven s'activaient déjà à monter le campement pendant que Sarah veillait sur Cathy.

Durant ce temps, Sindy examinait minutieusement son cheval, vérifiant qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée, elle caressa Éclair et enfouit son visage dans sa crinière pour réfléchir.

Elle s'inquiétait pour Paul et n'aimait pas l'expression hantée dans son regard. Ses traits tirés par l'épuisement lui donnait l'impression d'un homme sur le point de sombrer dans la folie. Pourtant, il demeurait stoïque et semblait toujours prêt à se battre. Elle l'en aima que plus et estima qu'il méritait de retrouver une certaine paix. D'un geste de la main, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il était temps qu'elle lui confie quelque chose au sujet de sa première épouse.

- **Paul?… **L'interpella-t-elle le cœur battant**. Avant de rejoindre nos amis au campement, je souhaite t'entretenir d'un sujet important.**

Intrigué, Paul s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- **De quoi s'agit-il, mon ange?**

- **Tu sais… **hésita-t-elle**. Hier… lorsque tu étais avec Ellie et Vickie, j'ai affronté une entité sur le plan astral.**

**- Oui, je me souviens de cela, **lui lança lentement son compagnon d'une voix rauque.** Et que s'est-il passé au juste, Cynthia? **

Le regard du médecin s'assombrit d'inquiétude tandis que Sindy poussait un soupir tremblant.

- **Je l'ai vue, Paul, **lui avoua-t-elle en se raclant la gorge, quelque peu embarrassée de le confronter à son passé**. J'ai vu Véronica. Du moins, son corps astral. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et c'est grâce à elle si j'ai pu éliminer la sorcière noire. ****Je**** crois qu'elle est venue pour se venger des satanistes qui l'ont sauvagement assassinée et qui ont enlevé Vickie par la suite.**

Bouleversé, le visage de Paul se durcit et ses lèvres se serrèrent.

Il se détourna en poussant un long soupir, puis d'une voix basse et tremblante, il murmura ce qu'il n'osait s'avouer depuis des années :

**- Tu sais, Sindy, je me doute de ce qui a pu se passer à l'époque**… **Un membre de cette secte diabolique a certainement été mandaté par son chef afin de séduire Véronica. Ainsi, il pouvait facilement atteindre Vickie. N'est-ce pas?... Ensuite, quand le chef et ses adeptes ont eu Vickie, Véronica ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité et ils l'ont assassinée comme des lâches. Et moi, pendant que mon couple se désintégrait, j'étais trop occupé pour me rendre compte de ce qui aurait dû me sauter aux yeux. Quel merdier! **explosa-t-il en donnant un coup de pied rageur sur le sol rocailleux.

La force de l'impact souleva un tourbillon de poussière dans l'air frais de ce début d'automne.

Bien que touchée par sa souffrance, Sindy ne broncha pas. Son instinct lui disait que le temps était venu pour Paul d'évacuer cette culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis trop longtemps. Elle inspira profondément.

- **Paul?… **lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme**. Regarde-moi…**

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Sindy se fit plus insistante.

« **Écoute-moi, Paul. Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important. Alors, regarde-moi! **lui intima-t-elle en glissant son index sous son menton, le forçant à la dévisager. **Quoi que tu penses, Véronica n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. Elle t'a aimé jusqu'à la toute fin, j'en suis sûre.**

- **Mais alors, **s'énerva-t-il**. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle quitté ce soir là? Pourquoi a-t-elle refusé que nous discutions?**

- **Parce qu'on vous a manipulé tous les deux, Paul. Ces adeptes sont rusés. Ils ont choisi de servir le mal. Et parmi eux, il y a des oracles et des magiciens de haut niveau qui les aident à parvenir à leur fin. Tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas? Toi, Véronica et Vickie n'auriez rien pu changer à cela. Pas plus que nous d'ailleurs, puisque nos forces et la leur sont opposées et se confrontent. Tu comprends?**

Le jeune homme exhala un soupir tremblant. Il désirait tellement la croire.

- **Oui...** **Je comprends ce que tu essaies de me dire, Sindy. Mais je m'en veux d'avoir pris l'amour de Véronica pour acquis et de l'avoir négligée. Si je m'étais montré plus présent dans notre couple, elle aurait peut-être eu la force de leur résister.**

- **Peut-être bien, Paul. Mais cela n'est pas sûr. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, cette secte est non seulement puissante et dangereuse mais aussi très organisée. Ces satanistes veulent toujours s'emparer de Vickie pour exploiter son don et faire de la terre un enfer. Heureusement, nous avons réussi à la récupérer avant qu'ils ne détruisent son âme. Mais l'échéance de leur plan B approche et leur chef risque de se montrer plus rusé, cruel et dangereux. C'est pourquoi, pour le salue de Vickie et le nôtre, il est nécessaire que nous nous libérions de nos sentiments négatifs.**

Agité, Paul serra les mâchoires et marcha de long en large.

- **Voilà un défi de taille, Cynthia, **s'insurgea-t-il d'un ton désabusé**. Tu en es consciente? Nous sommes six, ici… Sept, en comptant Cathy. Tous… nous portons nos drames, nos peurs, nos culpabilités, etc. Et le paradoxe dans tout ça, c'est que certains de nos démons intérieurs sont enfouis si profondément en nous que nous ignorons même qu'ils nous font souffrir. **

**- Je sais, Paul, **approuva Sindy**. Mais je tiens à te partager ceci. Lorsque j'ai combattu sur l'autre plan, hier, Véronica m'a communiqué un message important. Même si je ne le saisis pas en entier, elle m'a cité ceci avant de disparaître : **

« _**Sa mère d'âme, c'est toi. L'âme complémentaire à la tienne, c'est lui. Et cela, depuis que le monde est monde ». **_

Silencieux, le jeune couple se dévisagea, méditant ces trois phrases qui contenaient sans doute la clé d'un mystère.

« - _**Rejoins-moi dans les catacombes cette nuit, mon aimée, **_chuchota une étrange voix dans l'esprit de Paul_**. Je t'attendrai. »**_

Mais hélas, celle que le jeune homme attendait impatiemment dans les catacombes obscurs n'était jamais venue.

« _**C'était la veille de sa dernière épreuve pour succéder à son père, le grand pharaon ». **_

Étonné, Paul se secoua mentalement.

« _**Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait? **_songea-t-il intrigué et n'y comprenant plus rien._** Et qui donc n'était jamais venu? »**_

- **Ça va, Paul?** s'enquit Sindy, interrompant le cours de ses réflexions et l'observant avec compassion.

Ce sentiment qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le remua et l'incita à lui jeter un sourire rassurant.

- **Oui.** **Ça va, Cinnie. Je te remercie pour ta franchise au sujet de Véronica. Comme tout le monde, j'ai fait des erreurs mais j'ai appris de celles-ci. Maintenant, tu es entrée dans ma vie et c'est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux.**

- **C'est réciproque, Paul, **lâcha-t-elle le regard lumineux. **Nous avons de la chance.** **Toi et moi sommes bénis des dieux.**

Ému, Paul la serra tendrement contre lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Puis d'un commun accord, le jeune couple retourna vers le campement.

Près de la rivière, Scully et Mulder levèrent la tête simultanément. Ils venaient de terminer de monter les tentes lorsqu'ils aperçurent Paul et Sindy qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Celle-ci tenait Éclair par la bride. Docile, l'étalon la suivait en marchant au pas.

De leur côté, Keven et Sarah avait allumé un feu. Le repas, constitué d'une soupe, de poissons séchés et de légumes chauffait allègrement. Une odeur délicieuse flottait dans l'air de la nuit. Bien enveloppée dans un sac de couchage, Cathy dormait toujours près de Keven et Sarah.

Mais avant de rejoindre la bande, Sindy donna de l'eau et de l'avoine à son cheval. Puis, elle le bichonna et lui fit les sabots.

**- Tu dois être en pleine forme, demain, **lui dit-elle en le caressant affectueusement. **Car c'est toi qui transportera Cathy et Sarah, en plus de notre précieux matériel,** **Tu sauras faire cela?… N'est-ce pas, mon beau?  
><strong>

De sa grande tête, Éclair lui fit signe que oui. La jeune fille éclata d'un rire si joyeux, si naturel que Mulder et Scully ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers elle. Souriants, ils se dévisagèrent.

- **Ta cousine**** est vraiment mignonne, Mulder,** déclara Scully, les yeux rieurs. **Elle ressemble à une bouffée d'air frais dans la canicule. De plus, elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche quand elle interroge un suspect. Son petit air de gamine innocente est sa meilleure arme dans ce genre de situation et elle sait très bien utiliser cet atout. Je saisis mieux ce que tu voulais dire avant notre enquête lorsque tu m'as décris Sindy comme un être spécial. **

Une expression taquine se dessina sur le visage de Mulder.

- **Ah! que veux-tu, Scully? **clama-t-il en la dévisageant avec insolence**. Être spécial, brillant, attendrissant et beau mec dans mon cas, cela fait parti de notre génétique familiale!**

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Dana voulut répliquer quelque chose mais avala sa gorgée de soupe de travers et s'étouffa. Sans façon, Mulder la tapa dans le dos à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de tousser.

- **Sacré Mulder! **se moqua-t-elle les yeux encore larmoyants**. S'il y avait des cadres de portes autour de nous, ta tête ne passerait plus au travers.**

Mulder sourit mais reprit vite son sérieux. Il ne se sentait pas tranquille, isolé dans ces bois. D'autant plus depuis qu'ils avaient été attaqués par une créature hostile qui courait toujours dans la forêt.

« _**Les surveillaient-elles présentement », **_songea-t-il en réprimant un frisson. "_**Attendait-elle le bon moment pour…**_ "

Il préféra interrompre le cours de ses pensées et chuchota à l'oreille de sa partenaire:

- **Écoute, Scully… Je suggère qu'à tour de rôle, une équipe de deux personnes montent la garde cette nuit. Qu'en penses-tu?**

Dana regarda Mulder droit dans les yeux.

- **J'en pense que je pensais justement la même chose, **murmura-t-elle, soucieuse de ne pas effrayer ses compagnons**. Et je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à penser cela, **conclut-elle en pointant Sindy du menton.

Celle-ci, occupée à nettoyer son 9 mm. le chargea d'un geste rapide et mit le cran de sécurité qui résonna faiblement dans la nuit. Par la suite, elle s'approcha de Mulder et Scully, bientôt suivit de Paul et d'Éclair. Sarah et Keven les rejoignirent et installèrent Cathy près d'eux. Instinctivement, les six amis se resserrèrent autour du feu, évitant de rester à l'écart.

- **Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a de la guimauve et de la saucisse?** blagua nerveusement Keven.

- **Pas de saucisse pour moi,** sourit Sindy. **Je suis végétarienne.**

- **Ce n'est nullement mon cas**, intervint Sarah d'un air plein de sous-entendus en lorgnant effrontément les trois hommes.

- **Sarah!** s'exclama Mulder en riant. **Tu es incorrigible**!

- **Il le faut bien, Fox, **répliqua celle-ci en frissonnant.** Avec toute cette histoire de cinglé, l'humour est ma soupape.**

**- Pareil pour moi,** renchérit Keven en se blottissant contre Sarah.

Il se tut quelques secondes pour réfléchir, se racla la gorge, puis s'adressa à Dana et Paul :

« **Dites donc vous deux? Quand croyez-vous que Cathy sera en mesure de subir son traitement? Avec cette civilisation extraterrestre ou je ne sais quoi qui la cherche, les risques d'une nouvelle attaque deviennent plus que probables. Cela me fait peur de penser à ça. Mais hélas, je ne peux m'y empêcher. »**

- **Je**** te comprends, Keven,** le rassura Scully avec gentillesse. **D'ailleurs**, **Paul et moi en avons discuté tout à l'heure. Dès l'aurore, les effets de la drogue disparaîtront. Si tout va bien, nous pourrons lui administrer le traitement, tôt demain matin, avant que les sondes ne la détectent. Mais nous devons nous montrer prudents. Nous voulons libérer la petite, pas l'achever.**

- **Effectivement**… marmonna Sindy comme pour elle-même.

Un lourd silence s'installa. À part le souffle du vent, la forêt demeurait étrangement calme. Sindy, plongée dans une profonde réflexion leva brusquement la tête et jeta un regard impénétrable vers Mulder, attendant un signe de sa part. Un coup d'œil discret de celui-ci confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà. Le moment était venu pour Dana de passer à la prochaine étape, celle du souvenir.

Plongeant brièvement ses yeux dans ceux de Fox, Sindy se concentra. Mulder hocha la tête tandis que la jeune fille se tournait subtilement vers Dana et exerçait une légère pression dans son esprit. Elle savait que certains souvenirs d'enfance de Scully avaient surgi lors de la première attaque des forces noires, au Memorial Hospital. Elle se prépara mentalement pour soutenir son amie. Fixant les flammes qui s'élevaient, elle inspira à plusieurs reprises et exerça une nouvelle pression dans l'esprit de Dana. De vagues images défilèrent en elle puis remontèrent doucement à la surface comme la marée. Sindy expira lentement l'air entre ses lèvres. Le cœur battant, elle ouvrit son sac à dos qu'elle venait de déposer près d'elle, fouilla à l'intérieur et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Un petit bouquin que son père lui avait offert pour son quinzième anniversaire.

À l'époque, il lui avait dit en la dévisageant sérieusement :

« - **Je te remets c**_**e livre en héritage, ma chérie. Les poèmes qu'il contient me furent inspirés le soir où je suis tombé amoureux de ta mère. La première fois que nos regards se sont croisés, nous avons su que nous nous appartenions. Elle est ma source. Ton cœur comprendra la puissance de cette énergie quand tu vivras ton premier amour. Tu verras… Le ruisseau qui coule en toi élargira ses bras pour se fondre dans la beauté de l'immensité océane. » **_

D'un geste solennel, l'adolescente avait pris le livre que son père lui tendait en souriant.

« - _**Ces mots que tu liras sont plus que des mots, Cinnie, **_avait-il ajouté en effleurant sa joue avec tendresse. _**Ils sont le miroir de ce que nous faisons de notre vie. Pour certains, leur vie sera banale, terne et sans couleur. Pour d'autres, elle sera un acte créatif, une symphonie, une œuvre d'art. Mais souviens-toi toujours d'une chose : le véritable pouvoir existe au cœur de toi et c'est lui qui te permet de choisir ta destinée. Toutefois, cela exige de plonger et de te dépasser car c'est uniquement de cette façon que tu découvriras ton propre chemin. »**_

Émue, Sindy s'était jetée dans les bras de son père.

« _**- Je te jure, papa, de me montrer digne de ce recueil, **_avait-elle rétorqué en toute innocence_**. Je ne m'en séparerai jamais. Et un jour, cet amour qui vit au travers tes écrits me permettra d'aider quelqu'un. »**_

_** "-**_ _**Je sais, ma chérie, **_lui avait répondu son père d'une voix douce._** Je sais que tu sauras utiliser et faire bon usage de cette force quand tu le jugeras nécessaire." **_

En cette soirée d'automne, Sindy qui venait de se remémorer sa promesse décida de se servir de cette énergie lumineuse et de la souffler à Dana. Elle savait que la jeune femme en aurait besoin pour revivre le souvenir de sa rencontre avec l'horreur.

***** À SUIVRE *****

**Selon vous, qu'est-ce qui a pu terrifier Dana lorsqu'elle était enfant? Avez-vous une idée?… Si oui, je suis impatiente de vous lire…**

**Merci à vous! **

**France-Ena :)**


	34. L'Histoire de Dana

**N.B. Merci à Myriam ainsi qu'à toutes les lectrices et lecteurs qui suivent cette roman-fic de près ou de loin… **

**France **

**Forêt navajo**

**Dimanche : 21h.24 P.M.**

Dana éprouva une étrange impression quand Sindy sortit son livre de son sac à dos. Un sentiment de déjà vécu l'envahit et la propulsa dans un lieu bizarre et terrifiant qui ressemblait à une très ancienne bibliothèque pour enfant. L'odeur de moisie provenant de certains vieux bouquins poussiéreux lui chatouilla désagréablement les narines. Dans la pièce, un silence lourd régnait mais fut brusquement interrompu par un sifflement menaçant qui lui déchira les tympans. Un hurlement tenta de franchir ses lèvres mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas crier sinon le monstre flairerait sa présence. Dans la pénombre, une lumière blafarde éclaira les visages blêmes de ses petits camarades de classe. La tête penchée vers le sol, les yeux vitreux, ils semblaient tous morts. Revenant à la réalité, la jeune femme sursauta brusquement.

- **Ça va, Scully?** demanda Mulder en l'observant avec anxiété.

Dana déglutit péniblement et balaya de son regard bleu tout le groupe assis en demi cercle autour du feu. Ses yeux revinrent vers Mulder et Sindy qui la dévisageaient intensément. Elle remarqua alors une expression à la fois adulte et enfantine sur les visages terrifiés de chacun de ses amis.

« _**Les monstres existent… **_songea-t-elle très vite. _**Mine de rien, ils se camouflent sous différentes formes. N'est-ce pas que tu le sais, Dana? Et si tu le sais si bien, c'est parce que toi aussi, tu l'as rencontré il y a longtemps. Tu te souviens? Il a failli t'avoir. Pas étonnant que tu sois devenue si sceptique… Pas étonnant que tu aies si peur de croire… Pas étonnant que tu sois encline à te réfugier derrière la logique et la science depuis des années… Et pas étonnant que la foi de Mulder, Sindy et du club te fascine tout en te faisant si peur. »**_

Et brusquement, toute la scène de sa rencontre avec l'horreur se déclencha dans son esprit, non pas comme un souvenir mais comme si cela se produisait maintenant. La petite Dana Scully âgée de six ans ressentit toutes les émotions de terreurs vécues alors. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Comprenant ce que leur amie endurait comme souffrance, Mulder et Sindy lui serrèrent chacun une main en signe de réconfort. Perdue dans un autre temps, un autre lieu, Dana inspira avec difficulté et souffla lentement d'une voix basse :

- **Nom de Dieu!** **Je me souviens maintenant!** **Je l'ai vu moi aussi. Comme vous tous… j'ai rencontré mon propre monstre. **

Et après toutes ces années de terreurs enfouies, Dana raconta enfin son histoire à ses loyaux complices parce qu'elle aussi faisait parti des leurs :

« **Déjà à cette époque,** débuta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante qu'elle s'efforça de maîtriser, **mon père travaillait dans la marine. Et compte tenu la nature de son travail, nous étions souvent amenés à déménager, non seulement d'états en états mais parfois aussi, de pays en pays**.

Lentement, Sarah, Keven et Paul se rapprochèrent de Scully pour l'encourager et la soutenir.

Poussant un léger soupir, la jeune femme leur jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant, puis serra les mains de Sindy et Mulder avec plus de force afin de se donner le courage nécessaire pour continuer son récit.

« **J'avais appris à lire depuis peu, **déglutit-elle**, et j'adorais la lecture. Déjà, je dévorais ce que je pouvais. Pour combler ma soif, mes parents m'inscrivirent dans toutes les bibliothèques pour enfants des nombreuses villes où nous avons habitées à cette époque.**

**Je me souviens particulièrement d'une petite ville dans le Maine. La bibliothèque pour enfants était renommée pour son originalité et la qualité de son personnel. Je me souviens aussi de l'employée responsable de la bibliothèque pour enfants. Elle se nommait Amélia Ramirez et venait tout juste d'être engagée par le directeur de la bibliothèque. D'une beauté sublime, grande, bien mise, les cheveux blond cendré, elle était du genre à attirer les hommes comme le miel attire les abeilles, et cela avec un seul regard. En ce qui a trait aux enfants, elle savait nous mettre en confiance mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas au niveau de ses yeux. Un vieil adage dit** : « _**les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme**_ ».

**Dans le cas d'Amélia, je remarquai dès la première fois que mes parents me présentèrent à elle quelque chose dans son regard qui m'effraya et me mis mal à l'aise, quelque chose que je ne pouvais m'expliquer. Une lueur argentée et froide qui pulsait dans son iris me donna froid dans le dos et j'eus envie de pleurer. Mais je ne voulais pas passer pour une mauviette devant mon père et mes frères. Alors, je m'efforçai de ravaler mes larmes quand mes parents me laissèrent entre ses mains. La mort dans l'âme, je me joignis aux autres enfants pour l'heure du conte. La première chose qui me frappa quand j'entrai dans la pièce, c'est l'affiche du petit Chaperon rouge sur la porte de notre bibliothèque…**

**Mon Dieu!… **murmura Scully le regard lointain. **Comment ai-je pu oublier cela pendant toutes ces années alors que cela me paraît tellement clair ce soir? **

**Je revois cette femme tenant un petit garçon par la main et lui montrant l'affiche du petit chaperon rouge de son index soigneusement manucuré**.

« - _**Tu vois cette petite fille? »**_ lui avait-elle demandé.

« - _**Oui**_. » De répondre le bambin.

« _**- Sais-tu pourquoi le méchant loup est prêt à la dévorer? » **_

**Le petit garçon a répondu « non », d'un ton apeuré tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et se remplissaient de larmes. **

**« - **_**C'est**_** p**_**arce qu'elle a oublié de ramener ses livres à la date prévue. Toi, tu n'oublieras pas... hein Willy? » **_

_**- Non, jamais. » **_lui avait juré WillY en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

**Et Amélia, plantant son regard glacial dans les yeux humides de Willy de lui chuchoter d'un ton menaçant : **

**« - **_**Ça vaut mieux pour toi**_**. » **

**« Puis, **continua Dana la gorge nouée, **je revois Amélia entraînant Willy par la main pour l'heure du conte. Lorsqu'elle l'amena s'asseoir près de moi, je lus dans les yeux de mon petit camarade ce qu'il devait lire dans les miens. **

**« - **_**Tire-moi des griffes de ce monstre, petite fille, je t'en prie! » **_

**Mais comment l'aurais-je pu alors que j'étais moi-même prise au piège? **se désola Dana, luttant ferme pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, Sindy sortit un mouchoir de son sac et le tendit à Scully qui se moucha discrètement en s'accordant une petite pause.

Bouleversé par la vulnérabilité qui transparaissait sur le visage de sa partenaire, Mulder en profita pour lui offrir une bouteille d'eau qu'elle accepta avec gratitude.

Et pendant que chacun des membres du Club des Tigres écoutait le récit de Scully, tous s'identifièrent à une expérience similaire vécue dans leur enfance. Seule, Sarah semblait ne se souvenir de rien. Tant qu'à Paul, Sindy remarqua qu'il s'efforçait de cacher son trouble sans vraiment y parvenir. Mais lui aussi y passerait tôt ou tard. Elle le savait. Mais présentement, Dana avait besoin de son soutien. Alors, imitant Mulder, Sindy se tourna vers son amie et l'encouragea à continuer.

Exhalant une long soupir, Scully hocha la tête et reprit son récit.

« **Je me souviens que monsieur Larson, le directeur de la bibliothèque, aimait beaucoup Amélia au début. Il semblait croire qu'elle pouvait marcher sur l'eau mais il finit par changer d'avis au bout d'un moment. D'ailleurs, ils eurent une sacrée prise de bec à propos de l'affiche du petit Chaperon rouge une semaine avant sa mort. Cette affiche était vraiment effrayante. Elle nous faisait peur mais pourtant nous ne disions rien. J'imagine que monsieur Larson avait remarqué la manière dont nous regardions l'affiche lorsque nous nous présentions pour l'heure du conte. Elle ne lui plaisait pas. Peut-être ne se faisait-il pas une idée très claire de ce qui se passait à l'heure du conte - je vais y venir- mais il n'était pas entièrement aveugle. Toujours est-il qu'il lui a demandé** **de l'enlever. C'est là que j'ai entendu la bagarre même si je n'y comprenais pas grand chose. Monsieur Larson a dit quelque chose comme quoi ça terrifiait les enfants, que ça blessait aussi. Et Amélia lui a répondu que ça l'aidait à contrôler les éléments les plus chahuteurs. Elle disait que c'était un instrument pédagogique.**

**Mais**** monsieur Larson ne voulut rien savoir et elle dut finalement se soumettre à ses ordres et enlever l'affiche. Une semaine plus tard, monsieur Larson fut retrouvé mort dans sa voiture, victime d'une crise cardiaque »…**

**- Crise cardiaque provoquée par une peur extrême... N'est-ce pas, Dana?...** rétorqua Sindy d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Le souffle court, Scully déglutit avec difficulté, ravala ses larmes et fit un signe affirmatif.

- **Et je présume, **tonna sèchement Mulder,** qu'après la mort du directeur Larson, l'affiche du petit Chaperon rouge a repris sa place dans la bibliothèque des enfants... Hein, Scully?**

Encore une fois, Dana hocha la tête avant de lui répondre d'une voix sourde :

- **En plein dans le mille,** **Mulder.** **L'affiche du petit Chaperon rouge était bien revenue. Mais d'autres affiches, tout aussi effrayantes et peintes avec une réalité troublante s'ajoutèrent, faisant de la bibliothèque des enfants un vrai musée des horreurs. Pourtant, je ne sais pourquoi, nous revenions toujours. C'était comme si une part de nous en demandait encore plus. Sans doute étions-nous envoûtés par le charisme de cette « **_**femme**_** » puisque jamais nous n'avons parlé à quiconque de ce qui se passait pendant notre heure de conte. Elle y veillait. **

**- MAIS LES PARENTS!** explosa brusquement Sarah d'un ton si aigu que tout le monde sursauta. **LES PARENTS NE POUVAIENT PAS NE PAS VOIR! **scanda-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de larmes.

**- Non, Sarah. **Avança tristement Dana**. Les parents n'ont jamais rien vu, même pas les miens****. La seule affiche inquiétante qu'ils ont jamais eue sous les yeux fut celle du petit Chaperon rouge et du méchant loup. Amélia laissait celle là tout le temps. Les autres affiches, elle ne les mettait que pendant l'heure du conte. **

**Je me souviens d'un jour en particulier où je me trouvais là pendant l'heure du conte,** poursuivit Dana d'une voix brisée de larmes. **Amélia nous a demandé de disposer nos chaises autour d'elle et a débuté l'une de ses histoires "spéciales". Tout à coup, elle s'est arrêtée et a tourné la tête de côté en tendant l'oreille. Mal à l'aise, nous avons commencé à nous agiter et à regarder ailleurs comme si quelqu'un nous tirait d'un profond sommeil.  
><strong>

Souriante, Amélia nous a regardé et s'est écriée joyeusement :

_**« - Les enfant! Nous allons avoir de la visite. C'est agréable, ne trouvez-vous pas? Alors, est-ce qu'il y a des volontaires p_**armi mes bons petits **_pour m'aider à tout mettre en ordre pour les grandes personnes?**_ »

**Bien entendu, nous levions tous la main quand elle nous demandait ça parce que nous voulions lui montrer que nous étions de bons petits. Les affiches placardées sur le mur nous rappelaient fort bien ce qui arrivait aux vilains garnements. Par exemple, l'affiche représentant un méchant petit garçon se faisant écraser par un rouleau compresseur suffisait à nous clouer le bec.**

Épuisée, Dana s'interrompit quelques secondes pour se tamponner les yeux avec son mouchoir et dévisagea chacun de ses compagnons.

**« Croyez-moi! **déglutit-elle, ses yeux bleus encore rougis de larmes**. Je vous jure sur la tête de ma mère que je n'exagère pas en vous disant que cette affiche n'était pas une caricature. Alors, pour éviter qu'Amélia ne désignât un volontaire, nous nous levions tous ensemble. Certains de mes camarades décrochaient les affiches qui faisaient peur. D'autres posaient à leur place les affiches habituelles qui se trouvaient dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau. Ensuite, on se rasseyait sagement tandis que mademoiselle Ramirez passait de l'histoire d'horreur qu'elle nous racontait à un conte de fée normal** **comme** "_**Blanche Neige et les sept nains**_ ». **Et ça ne ratait jamais! Quelques minutes plus tard, on voyait une mère passer le nez par la porte et nous admirer pendant que nous écoutions attentivement la gentille mademoiselle Ramirez nous faire la lecture. Attendrie, la maman adressait un petit sourire à son bambin qui le lui rendait et tout baignait dans le meilleur des mondes. »**

**- Mais****, Dana?… **s'enquit Mulder en pressant la main de la jeune femme. **Que veux-tu dire par** « _**l'histoire d'horreur qu'elle vous racontait? » **_

Sa voix rauque et sa gorge desséchée trahissaient son trouble. Comme tous les membres du Club, il avait suivi le récit de Scully avec un sentiment croissant d'horreur et d'écœurement.

**- Des contes de fées qu'elle transformait en récits d'épouvante, Mulder. Tu serais surpris du peu de travail qu'il y avait à faire sur la plupart de ces contes pour y arriver. **

**- Pas moi, **grommela Sindy d'un ton sinistre**. J'imagine facilement le genre de transformation qu'elle apportait à ses contes pour les rendre horribles.**

Dana approuva et frissonna en songeant à la suite de son récit qu'elle n'avait pas encore raconté. Serrant une nouvelle fois les mains de Sindy et Mulder, elle puisa également du réconfort dans les visages sympathiques de Sarah, Keven et Paul avant de renchérir :

**- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Sindy, **rétorqua-t-elle en lui jetant un long regard de ses yeux bleu clair. **Je suis certaine que tu l'imagine** **très bien. **

Et d'une voix entrecoupée, elle poursuivit:

**« Mais vous n'avez jamais entendu ces contes de la bouche d'Amélia. Le pire, c'est que quelque chose en nous aimait ses histoires. C'était comme si son côté noir séduisait notre côté noir, vous comprenez? »**

Paul qui était resté silencieux depuis que Dana avait débuté son récit songea à la fascination qu'il avait éprouvé, enfant, pour les histoires de « _**Barbe-Bleue »**_ ou "_**Les Balais**_ _**dansants de Fantasia**_ ».

Il croyait comprendre ce que Dana tentait de leur expliquer en leur partageant sa rencontre avec l'horreur.

« _**Les enfants haïssent et redoutent les ténèbres… mais elles les attirent aussi, non? » **_

« - _**Je vais te bouffer, sale morveux! » **_Vociféra brusquement une voix lointaine et caverneuse.

Sur le point de mettre le doigt sur une terreur profondément enfouie dans son être, Paul frissonna. Mais telle une marque d'empreinte dans le sable, l'embryon de ce souvenir s'effaça de sa mémoire, sauf :

« _**Les ténèbres chantent aux enfants leur chant de sirène…**_

_**N'est-ce pas, mon fils?… »**_

S'obligeant à sortir de ses macabres pensées, Paul grommela :

**« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Dana**.** Tu peux me croire. »**

Scully acquiesça et se moucha à nouveau tandis que son ami lui lançait un sourire encourageant mais celui-ci se figea instantanément sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il capta un déroutant message qui le déboussola.

« - _**Te souviens-tu, du jour de tes 12 ans, Paul? **_ lui murmura une voix dans son esprit. _**Qui était ton monstre?... Peux-tu me le dire?… »**_

« - _**Je l'ignore, **__paniqua le jeune homme tandis que son cœur s'emballait_. _**Je ne saisis pas cet aspect et je refuse d'y penser davantage. » **_

« - _**Mon amour… **_intima Sindy dans son for intérieur._** Pour notre salut et celui de Vickie et Kim, la nécessité d'affronter tes démons s'avère primordiale. Comme Dana, sache que nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais. Je t'en prie! Fais-nous confiance! Tu n'es pas seul et je t'aime. Alors, accroche-toi à cela."  
><strong>_

Serrant toujours la main de Dana qui s'apprêtait à poursuivre son récit, Sindy attira Paul vers elle, comprenant que lui aussi avait besoin de sa force. Puis, de son autre main, elle effleura son bras.

Réagissant à son contact, le jeune homme s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, puis laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, Paul,** l'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix douce. **Ça va aller.** C**omme nous tous, tu sauras affronter ton démon le moment venu.**

En guise de réponse, Paul déglutit sans souffler mot et se prépara à écouter la suite du récit de Dana.

Celle-ci perçut rapidement sur les visages attentifs de ses compagnons qu'ils étaient tout ouïe. Puisant dans ce qui lui restait de courage, elle se jeta à l'eau, souhaitant liquider l'onde noire de ses souvenirs.

Un conte en particulier surgit brusquement dans son esprit comme de la boue remontant à la surface d'un lac. L'horreur de ce traumatisme avait gâché une partie de sa vie et Scully savait que de partager ce fardeau avec ses camarades équivalait à leur offrir un cadeau empoisonné. _**Mais avait-elle le choix?…**_ Refoulant ses larmes, elle inspira profondément, se racla la gorge et avala péniblement sa salive.

**- Encore aujourd'hui, je me souviens de l'histoire préférée d'Amélia, **marmonna-t-elle le regard fuyant**.** **C'était celle de** « _**Boucle d'Or et des trois Ours. » **_

**Certes! Vous connaissez sûrement ce conte mais vous n'avez aucune idée de la version que mes camarades et moi avons entendue à l'époque. **

**Contrairement à mes petits camarades, après cette séance, je ne suis revenue qu'une fois dans cette bibliothèque. Je crois que ma mère a dû ressentir quelque chose car elle a cessé de m'y amener. Et peu de temps après, ma famille a déménagé dans un autre état. **

**Mais pour en revenir au conte de « Boucle d'Or », dans la version d'Amélia, Boucle d'Or est une méchante petite fille qui refuse de bien se conduire. Sans permission, elle entre dans la demeure des trois ours et elle fout le bordel dans toute la maison. Elle arrache les rideaux de maman Ours, traîne le linge dans la boue, déchire toutes les revues et papiers de papa Ours et donne des coups de couteau dans son fauteuil préféré. Ensuite, elle met en pièce tous les livres. Je ne sais pourquoi… En dépit de mon jeune âge, il m'apparut que ce passage semblait être celui qu'Amélia préférait : celui où Boucle d'Or dépèce les livres. Et pour ce qui est du pouding de la famille Ours; dans la version d'Amélia, Boucle d'Or ne se contentait pas de manger leur plat de pouding. Oh non! Pas quand Amélia racontait l'histoire. Dans sa version, Boucle D'Or s'emparait de mort-aux-rats sur l'étage du haut et elle en saupoudrait tout le pouding comme si c'était du suc en poudre. Et bien qu'elle ignorât tout des gens de la maison, elle voulait tout de même les tuer, tellement elle était méchante.**

**- MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE!** éclata brusquement Sindy.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du récit de Dana, la jeune fille venait de perdre tout son sang froid et son calme, de les perdre vraiment. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Les yeux démesurément agrandis, elle regardait tour à tour Mulder et Scully. Comprenant son désarroi, Paul lui pressa la main à son tour.

**- Oh si, ma chérie! Horrible… C'est bien le mot, **confirma Dana en avalant un sanglot. **Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas tout. **

**Boucle d'Or était tellement fatiguée d'avoir tout mis sans dessus dessous qu'elle monta se coucher sur le lit de bébé Ours. Et** **lorsque les trois ours rentrèrent chez eux et qu'ils tombèrent sur la vilaine petite fille, - c'est exactement comme ça qu'Amélia disait - ils lui tombaient dessus et mangeaient vivante cette méchante enfant en commençant par les pieds pendant qu'elle hurlait et se débattait. Ils dévoraient tout, sauf sa tête, souhaitant la garder de côté parce qu'ils savaient que la méchante petite fille avait empoisonné leur pouding. **

**De plus, comme ils étaient des ours, ils avaient senti l'odeur du poison. Ils en étaient capable parce que c'était des ours, avait l'habitude de nous répéter Amélia. Et puisque nous étions ses bons petits, **hoqueta Scully,** nous faisions "oui" de la tête pour lui montrer que nous comprenions bien. **

**Ensuite, nous disait-elle, la famille ours descendait dans la cuisine avec la tête de Boucle d'Or. Ils la faisaient bouillir et lui mangeaient la cervelle pour le petit déjeuner en grognant de satisfaction. Toute la famille Ours la trouvait excellente… et ils vivaient toujours heureux.**

À bout de souffle, Dana s'arrêta quelques minutes tandis qu'un silence lourd, presque mortel tombait autour d'eux.

Les mains tremblantes, la jeune femme tenta de récupérer sa bouteille d'eau mais fut incapable de la saisir. Alors, d'un geste ferme mais empli de douceur, Mulder l'arrêta et la lui remit. Puis plongeant son regard dans le sien, il glissa ses bras autour de ses épaules frissonnantes pour la réconforter. Elle en avait bien besoin.

Toujours frissonnante, Dana but une longue rasade et vida sa bouteille d'eau jusqu'à la moitié avant d'ajouter d'une voix morne en fixant le feu qui crépitait devant elle :

« **Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'éprouve le besoin d'être si sceptique?… Pour moi, c'est une question d'équilibre, voir de survie. Mais, hélas! Je ne vous ai pas encore raconté le pire. »**

Keven et Sarah ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter.

- **Mon Dieu! Il y a pire!** souffla Sarah d'une toute petite voix. **Mais qui était donc cette femme, Dana?** **Ce monstre?...**

- **Je ne sais pas,** répondit Scully en haussant les épaules. **Mais selon moi, elle n'était pas humaine. Voyez-vous, ce genre d'histoire provoquait souvent des crises de nerfs chez les enfants. Heureusement, pour ma part, je n'en ai jamais eues. Mais parfois, j'ai vu quelques uns de mes camarades craquer. Et quand ça arrivait, Amélia nous disait :**

« - _**Allez**__**, les enfants!**_ _**Baissez la tête et reposez-vous pendant que j'emmène Billy (ou Sandra, ou Tommy) dans les toilettes pour qu'il ou elle se sente mieux".  
><strong>_

**Et alors, nous baissions la tête d'un seul coup. J'ignore comment elle faisait mais nous tombions toujours endormis quand elle nous l'ordonnait.**

- **Mais, Dana?…** balbutia Keven intrigué. **Comment peux-tu te souvenir de tout ça puisque toi aussi tu étais envoûtée?**

Une expression hantée traversa subitement les prunelles de Dana. Puis celle-ci dévisagea longuement le jeune homme avant de lui répondre :

**- Je l'ignore, Keven, **fit-elle en secouant ses boucles rousses.** Jusqu'à ce soir, je ne me souvenais** **de rien… Enfin... de presque rien. Peut-être ai-je été protégée par une force inconnue, je ne le sais pas. **Mais ce que je peux** dire avec certitude, c'est qu'un jour, la magie d'Amélia** **ou quoi que ce soit d'autres n'a pas marché sur moi. Je me rappelle qu'à son signal, je ne me suis pas endormie. J'ai fait semblant. Les yeux à demi ouvert, j'ai vu Amélia quitter la bibliothèque pour enfant avec une petite fille en** **crise. Toutes deux se dirigeaient vers les toilettes. La tête baissée vers le sol, mes camarades semblaient dormir. Aucun ne bougeait. On aurait dit des mannequins de cire. Morte de peur, je me suis tout de même levée et je suis allée voir Willy Parker.**

_**« - Willy! » « Ça va? »**_ lui ai-je demandé à voix basse**. **

**J'ai touché son épaule et il n'a pas bronché; alors, je l'ai un peu secoué en répétant son nom. Mon cœur battait à grands coups car je savais qu'Amélia ne tarderait pas à revenir. J'entendais Willy respirer en reniflant comme font les enfants qui attrapent des rhumes à répétition. Mais sinon, il paraissait aussi mort qu'un cadavre. Ses paupières étaient entrouvertes, mais je ne voyais que le blanc de son œil. Morte de frousse, je suis allée me rasseoir en quatrième vitesse.**

- **Alors, si je comprends bien, Dana,** observa Sindy d'une voix douce. **Cette femme ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous enchantait. C'est bien cela? **

- **Je**** crois que oui, **acquiesça Scully. **D'ailleurs, je me rappelle d'un fait étrange. La fillette qu'elle avait conduite à la salle de bain était aussi grise qu'un drap sale et à moitié inconsciente. Mais lorsqu'elles revinrent toutes les deux, on aurait dit que la petite avait avalé un formidable remontant. Bien réveillée, le rose aux joues, ses yeux pétillaient d'une énergie formidable. **

**Souriante, Amélia lui a donné une petite tape sur les fesses juste avant qu'elle accourt jusqu'à son siège. Puis Amélia a frappé dans ses mains et nous a dit :**

« - _**Maintenant, mes bons petits, levez la tête! Sonia se sent beaucoup mieux et elle a envie qu'on finisse l'histoire. N'est-ce pas, Sonia? »**_

« - _**Oh oui, madame**_! »

**Sonia avait l'air aussi guillerette qu'un rouge-gorge dans un bain d'oiseau et on n'aurait jamais cru que deux secondes avant, la salle paraissait remplie de petits cadavres.**

La gorge sèche, Scully s'interrompit une fois de plus, porta sa bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres sans pouvoir calmer le tremblement de ses mains et but une autre rasade jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Comprenant son désarroi, Mulder lui en offrit une autre avant qu'elle n'eut terminé son macabre récit.

- **Merci, Mulder**, murmura la jeune femme en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. **J'en avais besoin.**

Fox lui sourit. Tout comme Sindy, il ne lui avait pas lâché la main depuis qu'elle avait débuté son récit. Revivre ces horreurs n'étaient pas facile pour Scully et il admira son courage.

De son côté, Dana qui désirait en finir avec cette histoire de fou reprit son histoire. De plus en plus nerveuse, son débit augmenta malgré elle.

- **La dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette horrible bibliothèque,** poursuivit-elle, **c'est le petit Willy Parker qui a piqué une crise de nerfs. Il avait commencé à devenir hystérique pendant l'histoire de Hansel et Gretel, version Amélia. Cette fois encore, je fis semblant de dormir quand elle quitta la pièce. J'étais terrifiée mais une force inconnue me poussa à me lever et les suivre. Avec mille précautions, je tendis le cou et observai Amélia assise à genoux devant Willy. **

**Tous les deux, installés près du lavabo, m'apparurent déconnectés de la réalité. Willy avait arrêté de pleurer et me tournait le dos. Comme il était petit, je ne voyais rien de lui, si ce n'est ses mains posées sur l'épaule d'Amélia et un bout de la manche rouge de son chandail. Soudain, j'ai entendu quelque chose, une sorte de bruit de succion épais comme lorsqu'on boit du lait avec une paille et qu'on arrive au fond. Je me suis avancée sur la pointe des pieds malgré la peur que j'éprouvais. J'étais presque sûre qu'elle allait m'entendre… Cette salope avait une ouïe aussi fine que des antennes radars. Donc, à chaque pas, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se** **retourne et me cloue sur place avec ses yeux rouges argentés. Mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Il fallait que je voie. Puis, en avançant de côté, je finis par voir.**

**Peu à peu, la tête de Willy apparut par dessus l'épaule d'Amélia comme la lune à la fin d'une éclipse. D'elle, je ne parvins à discerner que sa crinière blonde. Mais quand elle se pencha à la hauteur de Willy, je réussis à voir ce qu'elle faisait. Folle de terreur, je sentis** **mes petites jambes se vider de leurs forces comme l'eau disparaissant dans le trou noir d'une baignoire. Je compris alors qu'ils ne risquaient pas de m'apercevoir; il aurait fallu que je saute sur place pour les tirer de là. Tous deux, les yeux fermés, semblaient perdus dans un monde inconnu, unis au même endroit et physiquement reliés.**

**Le visage d'Amélia n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il s'était étiré comme du caramel mou et transformé en une forme d'entonnoir qui lui aplatissait le nez et lui bridait les yeux juste sur les côtés. Elle ressemblait à un insecte… une mouche ou une abeille ou peut-être même une araignée. Sa bouche aussi avait changé et ressemblait** **à un proboscide. Elle n'avait plus du tout de lèvre et se servait de son proboscide pour sucer les yeux de Willy.**

Abasourdi, presque qu'assommé, Mulder regarda Scully bouche bée. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait soupçonné que sa meilleure amie ait pu vivre quelque chose d'aussi effroyable dans son enfance. Dana était des leurs, pensa-t-il en frissonnant et c'était un pur miracle qu'elle ait pu garder toute sa raison durant ces nombreuses années. L'amnésie avait été sa survie. Et ce soir, la force de leur complicité avait permis à Dana de revivre ces moments effroyables en s'appuyant sur leur amitié réciproque.

« _**Mais nom d'un chien! »**_ s'intima Fox en se retenant de hurler. _**On ne peut survivre à ça et rester sain d'esprit si on est tout seul. C'est impossible! »**_

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, il sursauta quand la voix de Sindy le ramena à la réalité.

**- Mais, Dana?… **bredouilla-t-elle les yeux agrandis.** Veux-tu dire que cette Amélia buvait les larmes du petit garçon?**

**- Oui et non, **l'informa Dana en entourant son corps de ses bras. **J'ignore comment expliquer cela scientifiquement**. **Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que sous mon regard de petite fille,** **cette « **_**créature**_** » semblait boire des larmes de sang. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien vu ces espèces de larmes sortir des yeux de Willy. Je me souviens que c'était collant et rose comme des morceaux de chair qui se seraient presque liquéfiés. Et Amélia suçait cela avec ce gargouillis dégoûtant que j'avais entendu. **

**Par conséquent, si j'osais emprunter une de tes théories, Mulder, **poursuivit Dana en lui jetant un regard en coin**, je dirais que c'était sa peur qu'elle buvait et qu'elle avait matérialisé sous la forme de ces affreuses larmes qu'elle** **aspirait. Sinon, Willy et les autres enfants sous sa coupe seraient certainement morts d'une crise cardiaque.**

**- Donc, **résuma lentement Paul qui aurait préféré rester incrédule devant le récit de Scully**. Si j'ai bien compris, Amélia était une sorte de vampire?**

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il croyait à l'histoire de Dana. Et tandis qu'il dévisageait ses compagnons à tour de rôle, Paul comprit qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne remettait en doute la véracité des propos de la jeune femme.

Après une légère pause, Dana l'observa un instant entre ses cils, puis parut soulagée.

**- Oui, **lui confirma-t-elle enfin**. C'est tout à fait cela. Une sorte de vampire. Inutile de dire que je ne pris guère le temps de la voir terminer de boire ce qui sortait des yeux de Willy. J'avais bien trop peur. De plus, s'il lui était venue à l'idée de se réveiller et de me surprendre, elle n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer. Je suis donc partie à reculons avec l'impression que je n'y arriverais jamais. Je devais vite retourner à la bibliothèque des enfants et faire semblant de dormir comme les autres. Ce fut la chose la plus pénible que j'eus à faire de ma vie. J'avais à peine poser les fesses sur ma petite chaise que je la vis revenir avec un Willy tout heureux, souriant, l'air béat. Et elle aussi pétait le feu.**

**- Naturellement, **gronda Mulder agressif.** Elle venait de se gaver, la salope**!

**- Mais, Dana? **coupa Sindy en plongeant son regard dans celui de la conteuse.** Cette nourriture?… Tu l'as toujours su que ce n'était pas des larmes de sang. N'est-ce pas?…**

**- Exact, **déglutit Dana la voix de plus en plus faible et tremblante**. Tu as raison, Cinnie. Ce n'était pas des larmes de sang que j'ai vu sortir des yeux de Willy, mais de la terreur à l'état pur. Et aujourd'hui, moi aussi je porte le poids de cette terreur,** conclut-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Touchés par sa souffrance, Mulder et Sindy l'entourèrent de leurs bras. Ensuite, Mulder attira sa partenaire contre sa poitrine en caressant ses cheveux roux tandis que Sindy lui massait doucement les épaules.

De leur côté, Sarah, Keven et Paul s'approchèrent et encerclèrent le trio. Puis, comme une portée de chatons, les « Tigres » se blottirent les uns contre les autres, à la merci de cette forêt hostile.

Terrifiés, tous paraissaient jeunes et vulnérables.

***** À SUIVRE *****

**À votre avis, nos héros arriveront-ils à se libérer et retrouver leurs enfants à la montagne de l'Aigle?… Si vous avez une petite idée, il me fera plaisir d'échanger avec vous?… **

**Merci et bonne lecture…**


	35. Nuit de Terreur

_**Merci chère Myriam de continuer de m'encourager de tes commentaires qui ont le don de me faire sourire et de me motiver à poursuivre cette longue saga X filienne. Et bon! Puisque tu me le suggères si gentiment, je remercie les E.T. qui me lisent de ne pas m'avoir encore enlevé. Ne vous offusquez pas! Je ne suis qu'une petite québécoise à l'imagination un peu trop fertile. Et enfin, je vous remercie tous, lectrices et lecteurs invisibles. Puisse la suite de ce roman-fic vous divertir ou vous faire trembler... France**_

**Manoir** **de Georges Stanek**

**Dimanche : 22h.02 P.M.**

Georges Stanek aboya des ordres à ses domestiques afin qu'ils accélèrent la préparation de la cérémonie à venir. Une orgie battait déjà son plein dans la maison, histoire de mettre de l'ambiance, songea-t-il avec un sourire glacial. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre donnant sur la forêt et le cimetière. Il sentait qu'ils approchaient, aussi terrifiés que cet été là. Cela l'excita. Il devait trouver le moyen d'attirer ces petits agneaux dans son antre. C'était la seule façon de détruire la porte qui protégeait leur monde.

**Frontière de la forêt navajo**

**Dimanche : 22h.25 P.M.**

Juste après la crise de larmes de Scully, Mulder avait insisté pour qu'elle s'accorde quelques heures de sommeil. Sarah et Keven encouragèrent la belle rouquine à venir dormir auprès d'eux tandis que Mulder lui ordonnait fermement :

- **Tu dois te reposer, Scully. Pendant ce temps, Paul et moi assurerons la garde.**

- **Mais, Mulder!… **riposta Scully, rejetant inconsciemment une mèche rebelle qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

- **Fox a raison**, **Dana**, la coupa doucement Paul. **Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour libérer Cathy de cette banque de données qui la maintient prisonnière demain matin.**

- **De plus**, continua Sarah,** Keven et moi nous nous sentirons davantage en sécurité** **si tu restes avec nous. Au moins, toi, tu as une arme. Et s'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux, tu sauras comment réagir.**

Scully hésita un instant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis se décida.

- **Bon, c'est d'accord pour le temps de repos, **accepta-t-elle en dévisageant Mulder et Paul**. Mais à une condition. Si vous n'en pouvez plus, vous venez me chercher. Je vous relayerai. **

**- Et moi, je me porte volontaire pour accompagner Dana**, les prévint Sindy. **Si vous le souhaitez, nous vous remplacerons, **fit elle en jetant d'un mouvement vif le bois mort qu'elle venait de ramasser dans le feu.

Aussitôt, une pluie d'étincelles oranges s'éparpilla dans le ciel tels des papillons multicolores virevoltant dans la nuit.

- **C'est d'accord,** acceptèrent Mulder et Paul à l'unisson. **Si nous sommes trop épuisés, nous vous appellerons. C'est promis, les filles.**

Les six amis échangèrent un sourire, puis Mulder s'avança vers Scully et la serra dans ses bras. Épuisée, la jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte.

**- Merci, Scully, de nous avoir raconté ton histoire, **lui chuchota Fox à l'oreille**. Ta confiance m'a beaucoup touché.**

- **Je suis contente de l'avoir fait, Mulder, **renchérit Dana avec sincérité.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Paul de se manifester et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- **Tu n'es plus seule à porter ce fardeau, Dana,** lui souffla-t-il. **Nous sommes avec toi.**

- **Je sais… Merci, Paul.**

Les yeux pétillants, Sindy s'avança vers elle et la serra longuement. Scully lui rendit son étreinte.

- **Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, Cinnie**. **Ne change jamais. Reste toujours telle que tu es...** **Je t'aime, ma grande.**

Incapable de retenir ses larmes, Sindy rougit. Depuis toute petite, elle rêvait de vivre une relation de complicité avec une sœur. Et aujourd'hui, l'univers lui en offrait une. Elle étreignit Dana plus fort.

- **Moi aussi, je t'aime, **murmura-t-elle doucement**. Tu es comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Merci d'être là et merci pour ta confiance, Dana.**

Les deux amies restèrent encore un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, savourant cet instant d'intimité fraternelle. Puis, elles se donnèrent la bise avant de se séparer.

Le cœur allégé, Dana rejoignit Sarah et Keven qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement près de leur tente. Épuisés, tous les trois se glissèrent dans leurs sacs de couchage. Mais auparavant, Dana ausculta Cathy, vérifia si son arme était en ordre et déposa son Magnum 1076 à ses côtés. Mieux valait garder son revolver à sa portée, juste au cas où…

Durant ce temps, à l'extérieur, Sindy se dirigea vers Mulder et Paul pour leur souhaiter une bonne garde. Fox la serra contre lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« _**Comme elle lui rappelait sa sœur, Samantha!**_ » Songea-t-il avec nostalgie.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement pour cette raison qu'il l'aimait autant. D'une manière différente de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Scully, il ressentait aussi une complicité de cœur pour sa cousine et cela lui suffisait.

- **Repose-toi, grenouille**, la taquina Mulder en souriant. **Et ne profite pas du fait que tu as la tente pour toi toute seule pour mijoter des mauvais coups.**

**- Excellente idée, Mulder! **rigola Sindy en lui lançant un clin d'œil espiègle**. Et que dirais-tu , si j'organisais une surprise party à faire trembler toutes les créatures démoniaques qui nous surveillent dans cette forêt? **

Comme si la nature l'avait prise au mot, Sindy trébucha sous l'effet d'une secousse sismique et perdit l'équilibre.

Vif comme l'éclair, Paul l'attrapa au vol et la tint fermement contre lui, dardant son regard gris dans celui de sa compagne. Consciente du contact de ses mains sur ses hanches, un puissant trouble l'envahit. L'impression étrange que l'âme du jeune homme enlaçait la sienne pour la blottir solidement dans le nid de son cœur la saisit. Elle hoqueta de surprise, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ses jambes défaillirent tandis que son corps devenait aussi brûlant que la braise qui rougeoyait devant elle. Puis Sindy sentit sa tête tourner comme si elle était ivre. Tremblante, elle rougit violemment et lutta pour se ressaisir.

« _**Voyons, Sindy, **_s'exhorta-t-elle sévèrement_**. Ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser impressionner par un petit tremblement de terre de rien du tout**_. _**Détends-toi et respire par le nez, ma vieille. »**_

Nerveuse, elle s'humecta les lèvres, consciente des mains de Paul qui l'encerclait toujours. La force virile qu'il émanait stimulait ses glandes et provoquait des sensations à la fois délicieuses et effrayantes dans son corps.

Confrontée à cette émotion inhabituelle, Sindy prit peur. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, elle se racla la gorge pour dissimuler son malaise.

Paul ne fut pas dupe et saisit tout de suite ce qui se passait. Pour la première fois, Sindy prenait conscience du désir qui s'éveillait en elle au contact de sa virilité. Il l'observa discrètement et décida d'en rester là pour l'instant.

**- Ça va, Cinnie? **S'enquit-il avec douceur**. Tu n'as pas de mal? **

**- Je vais très bien, **bafouilla—elle troublée. **Je suis simplement fatiguée. Je crois que je vais aller m'étendre un moment, **annonça-t-elle en se dégageant lentement des bras de son compagnon qui l'examinait sans la quitter des yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la relâcha.

Le processus était bien en cours, pensa-t-il. Et si tous deux survivaient à cette aventure démente, Sindy serait enfin prête à répondre à son appel.

**- Chérie**? **Attends un peu, s'il te plaît**, lui lâcha-t-il en la regardant gravement.

Au son de sa voix, la jeune fille s'immobilisa et se retourna vers lui.

-** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Paul? **s'enquit-elle inquiète.**  
><strong>

**- Tu sais… **la prévint-il la bouche soudain sèche.** Qu'importe ce qui arrivera plus tard, tu peux toujours me faire confiance… Mais si jamais les choses tournaient mal, rappelle-toi qu'il vaut mieux te fier à ton intuition... **

Intriguée, Sindy fit demi-tour, revint vers lui et riva son regard sur le visage fatigué de son compagnon.

« **Ma chérie**… **Viens! **La pria**-**t-il d'une voix enrouée en lui tendant les bras.**»**

Une nouvelle fois, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Tremblante, Sindy se pressa contre sa poitrine et lui rendit son baiser.

« **Je t'aime, mon amour. Ne l'oublie jamais »,** lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- **Moi aussi, je t'aime, **rétorqua-t-elle saisie d'une timidité soudaine**.** Elle effleura sa joue assombrie par une barbe naissante et souffla : **Jamais je n'ai éprouvé cela avant toi. **

Paul sourit tandis qu'elle l'embrassait sur le coin des lèvres. Puis revenant aux affaires pratiques, elle renchérit :

**« Au fait, messieurs****. Montrez-vous très prudents, d'accord? »**

- **Promis, cousine, **répondit Mulder en lui lançant un clin d'œil. **Maintenant, va te reposer. Paul et moi avons hâte de jaser entre hommes.**

- **D'accord, **approuva Sindy, une lueur espiègle dansant dans ses yeux émeraudes.** Je vous laisse à vos importantes confidences, messieurs, **conclut-elle en se dirigeant vers sa tente.

Une fois à l'intérieur de son abri de toile, la jeune femme vérifia son arme, mit le cran de sécurité et se glissa dans son sac de couchage. Épuisée, elle s'endormit. Malheureusement, au bout d'un certain temps, elle commença à rêver et à s'agiter.

Confortablement assis près du feu de camp, Mulder jeta un sourire de garnement vers Paul.

- **Alors, vieux, **plaisanta-t-il**. Je mettrais ma main au feu que tu ne l'as pas encore fait. N'est-ce pas?**

Les yeux pétillants, Paul éclata d'un léger rire et laissa errer son regard au delà de la cime des arbres qui se découpait sous les étoiles.

- **Et bien, mon frère, **répliqua-t-il tranquillement**, si je te disais qu'en ce moment je prends le temps d'apprivoiser ma rose. **Il s'interrompit avant d'ajouter innocemment:** Et toi? **** Quand comptes-tu apprivoiser la tienne?**

Surpris, Mulder demeura bouche bée, puis finalement éclata de rire.

- **Paul** **Stéphanos! **s'exclama-t-il en lui lançant une bourrade amicale**. Là, tu viens de m'avoir. Malheureusement, je suis incapable de te répondre pour l'instant. Peut-être un jour le pourrais-je, mais pas ce soir.**

Un demi sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Paul hocha la tête.

- **Je te comprends, Mulder, **l'approuva-t-il avec philosophie**. Mais si tu permets, j'aimerais te partager une chose que la vie m'a apprise; quand tu reconnaîtras ta rose, cueille-la, arrose-la, prends-en bien soin et surtout ne la laisse pas s'échapper car notre passage sur cette terre est bien éphémère.**

- **Je sais, **admit Mulder d'un ton réfléchi**. J'avoue qu'il m'arrive parfois de me dire que j'ai trouvé ma rose mais une partie de moi craint de la reconnaître. J'imagine que cela viendra en son temps, comme toi avec Sindy.**

Pensif, Paul jeta un œil vers la tente où dormaient Dana.

Depuis l'arrivée de Scully et Mulder à Los Angeles, il les avait bien observés et retrouvait une part de lui dans certains comportements de Mulder. Après la mort de Véronica et la disparition de Vickie, il avait pris la décision de cadenasser son cœur mais Sindy était entrée dans sa vie, changeant tout cela malgré lui.

Mulder et Dana n'étaient pas indifférents l'un à l'autre avait remarqué Paul et c'était sans doute cela qui rendait leur amitié si spéciale. Mais les deux agents, trop absorbés par leur quête de la vérité ne remarquaient pas à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour évoluer et avancer.

**- Hou! Hou! Tu rêves, mon vieux? **le taquina Mulder en souriant.

**- Oh, pardon, **s'excusa Paul**. Je réfléchissais à ce que tu viens de dire à propos de la rose que tu as peut-être trouvée mais que tu as peur de reconnaître. Dans le fond, c'est exactement ce que j'ai vécu avec Sindy. Cela m'a demandé beaucoup de temps et de courage avant de m'avouer qu'en plus de son amitié, je souhaitais son amour. Et si je désirais son amour, c'est parce que dans le fond j'étais déjà amoureux d'elle. Mais cela m'effrayait. **

Intéressé, Mulder s'approcha de son ami et mit du bois dans le feu. Il écouta les bruits de la nuit et s'assura en fouillant l'obscurité qu'aucune créature ne les menaçaient.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui te faisais si peur, Paul? **s'enquit-il enfin après quelques minutes de silence.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

**- Je ne sais pas. Un tas de trucs, sans doute,** hésita-t-il, cherchant comment formuler le fond de sa pensée. **Tu sais, Fox. Je me souviens avoir éprouvé mes premiers sentiments amoureux pour ta cousine suite à l' accident qu'elle a eu sur la route, alors qu'elle patrouillait. Tu te rappelles?… Le fameux carambolage?…**

Mécontent**, **Mulder serra les lèvres.

**- Comment oublier cette horreur? **siffla-t-il entre ses dents**. La pauvre gosse a failli y rester. C'était juste avant qu'elle ne retrouve Vickie. Je me souviens que lors de son entrée à l'hôpital, tu as pris l'initiative d'être son médecin traitant malgré le règlement qui interdisait à un médecin de soigner un membre de sa famille ou une personne très proche de lui.**

En veine de confidences, Paul hocha la tête.

**- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, Mulder, **avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque**, mais si j'ai enfreint le règlement à l'époque, c'est parce que j'éprouvais déjà une inclination très forte pour Sindy. Mais je refusais de le reconnaître. Quand les ambulanciers l'ont amenée aux soins intensifs, je n'étais pas de garde mais j'ai tout de même pris l'initiative de la prendre sous mon aile parce que j'ai eu peur de la perdre, **soupira-t-il en fixant le sol pour cacher ses larmes. **Et** **si cela n'avait pas été de ton amitié et de votre support à tous, **reprit-il en se ressaisissant**, je serais passé à côté de quelque chose d'important et je n'aurais pas eu la chance de vivre notre belle histoire d'amour. Alors, ne t'étonne pas si je te dis que je** **t'en dois une, mon frère.**

Mulder éclata de rire tout en donnant un léger coup de coudre dans les côtes de son ami.

**- Mais amoureux comme tu l'es, **s'enquit-il**, comment fais-tu pour tenir, vieux? Toi et Sindy, vous vivez ensemble, vous dormez ensemble, vous vous câlinez… Comment fais-tu pour résister? Es-tu un saint ou quoi?**

**- Oh, non! **rigola Paul. **Je suis loin d'être un saint. Si tu savais toute la maîtrise que ça me demande. Mais une petite voix me dit que cela vaut la peine d'attendre car je veux que lors de sa première fois, ma "rose" se sente totalement prête, tu comprends? **

**- Ah! Ah! **sourit Mulder en sortant son sac de graines de tournesol.** Je savais bien, mon vieux, que tu étais un incurable romantique.**

Il laissa tomber une généreuse portion de graines de tournesol dans sa main et en offrit une seconde à son ami.

« **Au fait, **reprit Mulder en croquant sa première graine. **Puis-je te poser une autre question, Paul? »**

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Comment trouves-tu cela de vivre avec une femme qui possède le don de clairvoyance? J'imagine que cela ne doit pas être de tout repos?**

**- Je n'ai jamais porter attention à ça, Mulder, **admit Paul avec sincérité**. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est que ma relation avec Sindy demeure authentique. Bien sûr, cela demande une bonne dose de communication, de l'humour, du respect, de la confiance, etc. C'est ce que je voulais te signifier tout à l'heure quand je te parlais d'apprivoiser et d'entretenir ta rose. **

**Courir après la vérité, c'est bien. Mais pas au détriment de tout le reste. Écoute-moi bien, mon petit vieux, **continua le jeune homme en appuyant bien sur chacune des syllabes de sa phrases**. Tu as l'immense privilège de travailler avec une partenaire formidable qui ose te suivre dans des zones troubles et dangereuses. De plus, l'amitié qui vous unie tous les deux est aussi spéciale que celle que Sindy et moi vivons ensemble. Alors, quoi qu'il arrive, mon frère, garde toujours cela en tête.**

**- Merci pour ta franchise, vieux, **reconnut pensivement Mulder**. Cette discussion m'a fait du bien. Je te revaudrai ça.**

**- Hé! Hé! **s'esclaffa Paul, interrompant son camarade**. Tu oublies que c'est moi qui t'en dois une, mon frère.**

Touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Mulder leva les yeux au ciel, contempla les étoiles en réfléchissant aux propos que Paul venait de lui partager, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers la tente où Scully se reposait.

Son ami n'avait pas tort, songea-t-il. Dana et Sindy non plus d'ailleurs. Et tout à coup, Fox réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à s'accorder un peu d'intimité dans la vie. Après tout, n'était-ce pas cette complicité avec Scully qui l'avait sauvé nombre de fois?

Un hurlement de terreur transperça soudain le silence de la nuit.

Mulder sortit de sa rêverie et sursauta. La mine sombre, les deux hommes se levèrent et bondirent vers la tente de Sindy. Une fois de plus, celle-ci venait d'entrer en plein cauchemar.

Sur le point de s'assoupir**, **Dana Scully se redressa. Une forte intuition lui criait que Sindy avait besoin d'elle. Quittant rapidement son sac de couchage, elle prit son arme, sa lampe de poche et enjamba Cathy avec précaution.

**- Keven!… Sarah!… **les pressa-t-elle en tendant son second revolver à Keven**. Prenez cette arme. Mulder et Paul ont besoin de moi. Vous deux, restez dans la tente avec Cathy.**

**- Mais que se passe-t-il? **demanda Sarah d'une toute petite voix.

**- Je l'ignore, mais je vais aller voir. Vous deux, restez ici. Ne vous séparez pas. Je reviens aussi vite que possible.**

Scully rampa vers l'ouverture de la tente, fit glisser la fermeture éclair et sortit dans la nuit.

Les silhouettes de Mulder et Paul qui couraient vers la tente où dormait Sindy se dessinèrent devant elle telles des ombres chinoises. Dana s'empressa de les rejoindre…

_**« Des bruits de coups et des hurlements lui glacèrent le sang. Sous ses yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, une multitude de corbeaux fonça sur ses compagnons en leur administrant de violents coups de bec, partout sur leurs visages et leurs corps. **_

_**La terre se déchira, s'ouvrit et de longues flammes oranges et pourpres jaillirent de l'abîme en lui léchant les pieds. Cernée par le feu, Sindy se retrouva devant un visage démoniaque qui se dessinait au travers les flammes. Son rire machiavélique lui transperça les tympans. Horrifiée, elle frissonna malgré la chaleur torride qui lui brûlait la gorge et les poumons.**_

_**Devant elle, un chemin tortueux s'étendait à perte de vue dans le désert. La rêveuse remarqua les malheureux qu'on avait crucifié la tête en bas. Puis, en observant de plus près, elle reconnut Mulder, Dana et Paul. Folle de terreur, Sindy tenta de hurler mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Le souffle court, elle essaya d'avancer vers ses camarades pour les délivrer mais une main squelettique encercla sa**_ _**cheville et la tira dans les sables mouvants tandis qu'autour d'elle, des lacs et des rivières débordaient, crachant des centaines de cadavres d'enfants.**_

**« - **_**Ils les ont eu, Sindy! **__sanglota Sarah en hurlant de désespoir. __**Ces monstres nous ont enlevé nos petites filles! » **_

**« - Prêtresse Tia Atât Ra! Courbe la tête et écoute-moi, **coupa soudain la grande déesse d'un ton sévère, interrompant les pleurs de Sarah.** C**_**hoisis, maintenant... UNE VIE POUR UNE VIE! »**_

**_Les mains plaquées sur son visage_, **_**la jeune fille en larmes se détourna pour ne plus entendre cette voix d'outre-tombe et comprit avec effroi qu'on l'avait enfermé dans un endroit humide et sombre. **_

_**Non loin d'elle, une masse lourde et visqueuse rampa dans sa direction mais les ténèbres épaisses l'empêchaient de fouiller l'obscurité. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, Sindy fit un mouvement pour s'enfuir mais s'aperçut qu'elle était prisonnière dans une cage suspendue dans le vide.**_

_**À sa gauche, une lueur fantomatique éclaira un visage émacié. C'était celui de Keven. Terrifiée, Sindy remarqua les solides chaînes qui retenaient son malheureux camarade. De longues seringues transperçaient ses bras et ses jambes. Suffocant d'horreur, la jeune fille se creusa la cervelle pour trouver l'incantation**_ _**magique qui les protégeraient, elle et ses compagnons, mais la drogue qu'on lui avait administrée paralysait son corps et son esprit, l'empêchant de lutter contre les horrible petites bestioles froides et visqueuse qui frôlaient ses cuisses. Incapable de reculer, elle se raidit lorsqu'elle entendit un sifflement continu semblable au crachement d'un serpent prêt à l'attaque. **_

_**Le dégoûtant reptile se leva au dessus d'elle, disparut subitement et se retrouva face à Keven. Féroce, l'animal cracha son venin sur la figure blême de son ami. Telle une cire chaude, le visage de Keven fondit en longues coulées lépreuses, puis se transforma. **_

_**Folle de terreur, Sindy se retrouva face à la bête. Puis, celle-ci se confondit à l'horrible croque-mitaine de son enfance qui enlevaient sans vergogne les fillettes et les garçonnets, les entraînant dans un puits profond,**_ _**noir et froid pour se livrer à des actes innommables.**_

**« **_**- Je te l'avais dit, fillette, qu'un jour je vous retrouverais toi et tes stupides compagnons, **_ricana la bête, ses yeux de braise lui lançant des flammèches ensanglantées et meurtrières dans le cœur. _** Maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus m'échapper. Vous m'appartenez! »**_

**- ****No****oooon! **hurla Sindy désespérée en se débattant pour échapper à cette poigne d'acier qui la tenait solidement à bras le corps. **Lâchez-moi!**

N'ayant plus d'autres choix, Paul la secoua vigoureusement pour la tirer du cauchemar infernal qui la maintenait cloîtrée dans un univers de terreur.

**- Sindy! **lui ordonna-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules pendant que Mulder et Scully l'observaient attentivement. **Calme-toi!**

Le pauvre Paul constatèrent les deux agents avec tristesse semblait à bout de nerfs.

« **Je t'en prie, ma chérie, **l'implora-t-il**. Réveille-toi! Personne ne te fera de mal. » **

Sindy battit enfin des paupières et gémit. Le venin de la terreur courait toujours dans ses veines. Claquant des dents, elle frissonna. Son corps entier tremblait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lorsqu'elle se retrouva face au visage inquiet de Paul penché au dessus d'elle, elle se jeta à son cou, s'agrippa à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, puis fondit en larmes. Elle avait tellement craint de le perdre.

Paul échangea un regard discret vers Mulder et Scully, serra la jeune fille contre lui et enfouit sa main dans ses boucles soyeuses en la caressant tendrement. Des larmes de rage lui brûlaient les yeux. _**Dieu qu'il détestait la voir dans cet état!**_

**- Il appr… approche… **bégaya Sindy, le visage caché contre l'épaule de son compagnon.

Paul qui la caressait toujours l'étreignit étroitement et l'embrassa sur la tempe en la berçant contre lui.

Intrigué par la phrase de sa cousine, Mulder lui demanda d'une voix étouffée qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

**- Qui est-ce qui approche, Sindy?**

Incapable de répondre, la jeune fille se nicha davantage contre Paul comme si elle désirait se fondre en lui et sanglota de plus belle.

**- Pour l'amour du ciel! Arrête de pleurer, Sindy et réponds-moi! **commanda sèchement Mulder, regrettant presque aussitôt son accès d'humeur. La peur et la fatigue commençaient à lui faire perdre la tête.

Comprenant que son partenaire était au bout du rouleau, Dana déposa sa main sur son épaule et exerça une légère pression pour le calmer. Puis, le regard lourd de sens, elle siffla entre ses dents :

**- Relaxe, Mulder. Je vais m'en occuper, d'accord?**

Péniblement, Fox avala sa salive et se détourna. Scully avait raison. Il avait eu tort de brusquer sa cousine. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait le don. Tout comme Dana et lui, Sindy s'efforçait de bien faire son boulot en plus de répondre à sa mission spirituelle de « _**Gardienne**_ » et de _**Chaman**_.

Stoïque, Scully tendit une tasse à son partenaire et une théière remplie d'eau. Puis, elle fouilla dans la boîte à provision et s'empara d'un sachet de valériane.

**- Va vite chauffer cette eau, Mulder, **commanda-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.** Cette tisane a des propriétés calmantes qui nous seront bénéfiques à tous.**

**- C'est bon, Scully. J'y vais… **grommela Mulder qui s'empressa de quitter la tente, soulagé de se retrouver seul.

Dès que son coéquipier eut quitté la tente**, **Dana s'avança lentement vers Paul et Sindy.

La jeune fille sanglotait toujours. Soucieuse de la réconforter, Scully caressa ses longues boucles soyeuses qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

**- Qui approche, Cinnie? **S'informa-t-elle en glissant doucement son index sous son menton.

Légèrement réconfortée par la voix de son amie**, **Sindy se redressa et inspira longuement pour retrouver son calme. C'était toujours difficile pour elle de sortir de ses transes et de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle se racla la gorge, s'essuya les yeux et se moucha.

- **Puis-je avoir un peu d'eau? **souffla-t-elle d'abord en guise de réponse. Honteuse de sa crise de larmes, elle se sentait encore très mal à l'aise.

**- D'accord. Tiens… Prends ça, Cinnie. Ça va te faire du bien, **l'encouragea Mulder qui revenait sur l'entrefaite. Il lui tendit une tasse fumante.

**- Merci, Fox, **bredouilla-t-elle. Elle s'empara de la tasse qu'elle souleva d'une main tremblante pour y tremper les lèvres. Puis retenant une grimace, elle leva les yeux vers Paul et Dana.** Je m'excuse pour tout le boucan que je vous ai fait endurer. Je ne voulais pas cela.**

Ses trois compagnons secouèrent la tête, lui signifiant que tout cela n'avait aucune importance.

**- Allons! **la rassura Paul en lui massant la nuque et les épaules.** Ne te fais plus de bile avec ça. Tu n'y es pour rien, mon ange. **

Poussée intérieurement par un sentiment d'urgence, Dana riva son regard dans celui de Sindy et répéta sa question.

**- Peux-tu nous dire qui approche, Cinnie? **

Luttant pour calmer ses spasmes nerveux**, **Sindy ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Malgré le flou qui sévissait dans son esprit, elle percevait qu'un danger d'origine surnaturel les menaçait. Et quoi que cela puisse être, **Il **prenait de la force au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'eux.

Face à cette terrible menace, les disciples de Satan n'étaient que des pions insignifiants manipulés par un chef sans scrupule.

Exhalant un profond soupir, Sindy souleva sa tasse et but une gorgée de tisane pour se détendre. Mais quand elle voulut déposer celle-ci sur le sol, ses mains tremblaient si fort que Paul dû les lui saisir avec fermeté. Doucement, il retira sa tasse, la porta vers ses lèvres et l'aida à boire une seconde gorgée. Soulagée, la jeune fille lui lança un regard reconnaissant et reprit la parole.

**- J'ignore comment vous expliquer cela, **se désola-t-elle en contenant un frisson. **Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que le danger qui nous menace vient rapidement vers nous sous diverses formes. Il peut même se présenter sous l'apparence d'un humain ou…**

**- De n'importe quoi d'autres. N'est-ce pas, chérie? **la coupa Paul, dissimulant la terreur qui glaçait son corps et durcissait ses mâchoires.

Il se doutait que Sindy leur cachait probablement beaucoup de choses. La peur qui écarquillait ses yeux le lui démontrait bien assez. Et lorsque son regard croisa ceux de Dana et Fox, il comprit que les deux agents éprouvaient le même sentiment que lui.

**- Tout ce que je sais, **déclara Sindy le regard hanté, **C'est que celui qui approche est un puissant instrument des forces noires. Il ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.**

**- Et… Que veut-il? **interrogea anxieusement Dana, son cœur battant à grands coups.

**- Ce qu'il veut depuis le début, **haleta Sindy qui se remit à trembler d'effroi.

**- C'est-à-dire?… **frissonna Dana d'une voix faible.

Elle songea à l'histoire qu'elle venait de raconter de même qu'au vampire qui s'était présenté sous l'apparence de son père lors de son arrivée à Los Angeles. Puis, le cours de ses pensées changea de direction et la mena à jusqu'à présent celui-ci n'avait parlé de… sa rencontre avec l'horreur.

La peur l'envahit et lui noua le ventre. Il lui tardait que le soleil se lève afin qu'elle et Paul puissent libérer Cathy. Ensuite, leur petit groupe s'empresserait de foutre le camp d'ici avant **qu'il** n'arrive…

**- Et bien… **répondit Sindy hésitante, interrompant les réflexions peu avenantes de Scully,** je crois que celui qui approche désire faire de l'Univers, un enfer. Sans doute, souhaite-t-il détruire les forces lumineuses qui nous protègent et ouvrir le chemin à son maître, le prince des ténèbres. Il fera tout pour atteindre cet objectif. Mais pour cela, il a besoin de…**

**- Paul!… Dana!… Venez vite!** hurla Keven d'un ton affolé.

Les nerfs à vif, les quatre amis sursautèrent.

Essoufflé, le jeune homme entra précipitamment dans la tente. Il semblait effrayé.

« - **Cathy commence à s'agiter. Je crois qu'elle se réveille. **

Il s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, puis ajouta : **Et Sarah se plaint de terribles maux de tête. Je crois qu'il est temps d'intervenir. »**

À cette seconde même, Sindy et Dana ressentirent une tension chargée d'électricité autour d'elles. Puis, un élancement douloureux traversa leurs cerveaux. Luttant ferme pour chasser la douleur, les deux femmes se massèrent les tempes. Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds et la nature se déchaîna, vomissant des lames de feu qui déchirèrent le ciel, le fendant en deux tandis qu'une odeur de fumée leur montait aux narines. Une fois de plus, les sondes meurtrières balayaient la forêt, recherchant Cathy.

**- Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre! **hurla Mulder en entraînant ses compagnons vers la tente de Keven et Sarah. **Il faut libérer Cathy et effacer cette banque de données implantée dans son cerveau avant le lever du soleil. **

Malgré la migraine qui enserrait son crâne, Scully empoigna Mulder par le bras, l'obligeant à se pencher à quelques centimètres de son visage.

**- Alors, écoute-moi, Mulder. Si nous voulons sauver la petite, il nous faut agir maintenant, **le pressa-t-elle,** et lui injecter des doses massives de psychotropes. C'est sa seule chance!**

Mulder lui fit signe qu'il comprenait.

Lorsque le groupe arriva près de la tente de Keven et Sarah, les cinq amis se figèrent, paralysés d'effroi. À environ cinq kilomètre de leur campement, un bouquet d'arbres frappé par une lame de feu s'enflamma comme de la paille séchée. Puis, une seconde boule de feu s'écrasa dans les bois, creusant un large trou dans la terre avant de repartir en grondant vers le ciel étoilé. Immédiatement après, une autre boule de flamme la suivit, se rapprochant dangereusement du campement et incendiant la cime de plusieurs arbres.

**- Ils savent ce que nous voulons faire! **annonça Sindy, le regard fasciné par cette scène d'apocalypse.

Dans la tente, Sarah agenouillée près de Cathy, attira l'enfant contre elle dans un geste protecteur.

Dehors, le petit groupe figé de stupeur suivit des yeux une multitude d'éclairs. Celles-ci enflammèrent le ciel, dessinant des cercles géométriques d'une terrifiante beauté. Puis, une fraction de secondes plus tard, d'autres éclairs s'abattirent plus profondément dans la forêt et balayèrent l'espace qui les entourait, rasant arbres et arbustes.

À quelques kilomètres du campement, plusieurs incendies se déclarèrent au pied d'une colline. Des éclairs passant du rouge au bleu profond, puis au violet, détruisirent une centaine d'arbres qui s'écroulèrent comme un jeu de dominos dans un vacarme d'enfer.

Au campement**, **le cheval de Sindy hennit de terreur.

Mue par une intuition, Sindy frappa la croupe de son cheval.

**- Sauve-toi, Éclair! **Lui ordonna-t-elle, toussant et battant énergiquement des bras tandis que des larmes brûlantes lui montaient aux yeux et dévalaient sur ses joues noircies par la fumée.

L'animal hésita, regarda sa maîtresse en secouant énergiquement la tête, puis se résigna à lui obéir.

Piaffant d'impatience, il s'élança en longues foulées gracieuses et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée aux flammes, vers le Grand Canyon, pour disparaître dans la nuit.

Pendant que l'étalon s'éloignait sous les yeux ébahis de Mulder et Keven, un nouveau rayon de lumière déchira les cieux. Cette fois, le rayon lumineux fondit sur la Vallée de la Mort, frappant systématiquement tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Dana et Paul qui venaient tout juste d'entrer dans la tente s'empressèrent de sortir de leurs trousses plusieurs seringues qu'ils remplirent et alignèrent sur le sol.

**- Vite! J'ai besoin de ton aide, Paul, **le pressa Dana en lui tendant deux petites seringues. **Essaie de piquer Cathy à l'intérieur de la cuisse. C'est la méthode la plus facile.**

Paul approuva d'un signe de tête et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Cathy qui s'agitait de plus en plus en gémissant**. **

Sarah qui serrait encore la fillette dans ses bras se plia en deux, serrant sa tête entre ses mains. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, Keven la tira vers lui, l'éloignant de Cathy et des rayons de lumière qui balayaient la forêt. Puis, à sa grande horreur, il constata que les rayons lumineux approchaient dangereusement de leur campement.

Profitant de la diversion provoquée par Keven, Mulder et Sindy se penchèrent au-dessus de Cathy qui se débattait comme une forcenée et la maintinrent solidement sur le sol.

Soucieuse de calmer l'enfant, Sindy lui caressa le front en lui parlant doucement tandis que Paul et Dana s'activaient à chercher la veine dans sa cuisse. Enfin, ils la trouvèrent et se préparèrent à lui administrer la drogue.

Mulder qui détestait les piqûres grimaça en voyant l'aiguille argentée frôler la cuisse de Cathy. Heureusement, la petite fille commençait à devenir passive sous les caresses apaisantes de Sindy.

Dana fut la première à enfoncer l'aiguille dans une des veines de Cathy.

Le visage concentré, Paul attendit quelques secondes, piqua la fillette sur son autre cuisse et lui injecta 50 cc. d'un produit appelé dopamine ayant pour fonction de bloquer l'action de ses neurotransmetteurs.

Sous l'influence de la drogue, le bras de Cathy fléchit et échappa à Mulder.

De son côté, Dana qui surveillait la fillette du coin de l'œil s'empara d'une troisième seringue sur le sol.

**- Mulder, tiens là! **lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle releva la jupe sale de Cathy et cette fois-ci la piqua en haut de la cuisse droite.

Mulder afferma sa prise mais la fillette lui échappa brusquement des mains et se jeta sauvagement sur Scully.

Luttant contre la douleur qui s'infiltrait dans son cerveau et le centre de son corps, Scully fut incapable de se défendre contre l'assaut de l'enfant. Et tandis qu'elle se débattait pour se dégager des griffes de Cathy, un puissant rayon de lumière illumina l'intérieur de la tente et toucha Sindy.

Propulsée dans les airs, celle-ci tomba sur le sol et se cogna violemment la tête. Assommée, elle vit nombres d'étoiles avant de perdre conscience.

Bondissant à nouveau sur Scully, Cathy enfonça ses ongles dans sa gorge qui se mit à saigner. Toussant et suffocant, Dana lâcha la seringue, attrapa péniblement les poignets de Cathy et essaya de les écarter de son cou.

Des éclairs meurtriers tournoyèrent dans les yeux de la fillette. Scully comprit alors que l'enfant allait la tuer. Heureusement pour elle, Mulder et Paul tirèrent Cathy vers eux, l'obligeant à lâcher prise.

Pesant de tout son poids, Mulder jeta la fillette par terre et l'immobilisa.

Le visage ruisselant de sueur, Paul reprit son souffle et piqua l'enfant sur sa cuisse gauche pour lui administrer une dernière dose de psychotrope. Il attendit une quinzaine de secondes tout en étudiant le comportement de la petite fille.

**- Ça va, Mulder, tu peux la laisser maintenant, **intima-t-il en soufflant bruyamment. **La drogue va bientôt agir.**

Soulagé**, **Mulder roula sur le côté et rejoignit Scully qui se redressait lentement. Il la soutint avec douceur.

- **Ça va, Dana?** s'enquit-il d'un ton inquiet.

- **Ouais… Je crois**. Marmonna Scully en levant une main tremblante vers sa gorge. **Je m'en sors avec quelques égratignures. Mais au moins, je m'en sors.** Elle riva ses yeux bleu dans ceux de son partenaire et désigna une trousse de secours. **Donne-moi un tampon propre s'il te plaît, Mulder?**

Fox s'exécuta et entreprit lui-même de désinfecter la blessure de Dana. Ensuite, avec délicatesse, il plaça un petit pansement sur sa plaie.

- **Voilà, docteur Scully. Grâce à ton vieux Mulder, tout est sous contrôle. Maintenant, reste à voir comment va réagir Cathy, **grommela-t-il en observant l'enfant qui marchait avec difficulté.

- **En tous les cas, **annonça Keven**, si cela peut vous rassurer, ça devient plus calme dehors.**

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur, puis son attention revint vers Sarah. Il la dévisagea affectueusement et constata qu'elle semblait se remettre.

- **Comment tu te sens, ma puce? **Lui demanda-t-il avec empressement.

L'esprit encore embrouillé, Sarah se massa le contour des yeux en secouant sa jolie tête.

- **Mieux. La douleur est enfin partie. **

**- Dieu soit loué!** Sécria Keven en serrant son épouse contre lui.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et se croisa les doigts, souhaitant intérieurement que tout se passe bien.

Après qu'il eut laissé Cathy sous la garde de Mulder, Paul s'approcha de Sindy qui reprenait peu à peu conscience.

Étourdie, la jeune fille se redressa avec précaution, porta une main derrière sa nuque et grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit une grosse bosse dans son cuir chevelu.

- **Heureusement que j'ai la tête dure, **grommela-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie**. Mon père me l'a toujours dit.**

Attendri, Paul la déshabilla des yeux.

**- Il a tout à fait raison, ma chérie, **blagua-t-il**. Une vraie tête de mule, oui! **

Puis, redevenant sérieux, il se pencha au dessus d'elle, palpa son cuir chevelu et sentit la petite bosse. Sindy tressaillit mais n'émit aucune plainte.

« **Ça va aller, Cinnie**.** Ce n'est pas grave. Avec de la glace, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.» **

**- Merci pour tes sages conseils, toubib, **déclara Sindy d'un ton ingénu. **Je m'en remets à toi**.

**- C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, **sourit Paul en tendant à la jeune fille une compresse de glace qu'elle prit entre ses mains en soupirant. Puis, d'un geste désabusé, elle appuya la compresse à l'arrière de son crâne.

- **Au moins, ça va me rafraîchir les idées**, philosopha-t-elle avec humour.

Mulder pouffa de rire.

Une lueur espiègle dans ses prunelles océanes, Dana lui balança un coup de coudre dans les côtes.

- **La ferme, Mulder!** se moqua-t-elle.

- **D'accord, Scully. Comme tu veux,** l'imita Fox en roulant exagérément des yeux.

Mais brusquement, il s'interrompit, observa Cathy et invita ses amis à faire de même.

Debout face à eux, l'enfant vacilla, avança maladroitement de quelques pas et tourna sur elle-même.

**- Elle va nous tuer?** interrogea Sarah d'une voix effrayée.

Keven lui frotta le dos pour la rassurer.

**- ****Non****,** répondit Paul avec assurance. **Les psychotropes que Dana et moi avons administrés à Cathy entraîne une paralysie partielle et une perte de contrôle sur ses muscles. Elle est incapable d'obéir à leurs ordres quels qu'ils soient. **

Scully approuva son confrère d'un hochement de tête. Puis intriguée, elle se joignit aux autres et suivit la petite fille des yeux.

Une fois de plus, la fillette tenta d'avancer vers le groupe des Tigres, son besoin de tuer toujours programmé dans ses cellules nerveuses. Mais engourdie par les effets de la drogue, elle tomba, se releva, puis trébucha vers l'avant.

Souffrant de la voir droguée comme une souris de laboratoire, les six amis s'écartèrent et lui laissèrent de la place pour manœuvrer.

Cathy s'arrêta brusquement. Les jambes écartées, elle réussissait encore à garder un équilibre précaire. Maladroite, elle porta les mains à sa tête et essaya de parler, mais seul un léger cri s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Bouleversés, les Tigres sentirent des larmes picoter leurs yeux juste au moment où une boule de feu les ramena à la réalité.

La boule de flamme fonça près de leur tente, puis disparut en tournoyant vers le ciel. À quelques mètres de leur abri, un incendie se déclara.

Réagissant sur le champ, Mulder, Dana, Keven et Sindy bondirent avec un extincteur et éteignirent les flammes avant qu'elles ne se propagent.

Derrière eux, Sarah poussa un cri de surprise, se jeta sur Cathy et serra l'enfant terrorisée contre sa poitrine.

_**Nom de Dieu! La foudre frappait encore le campement.**_

Heureusement, Paul arriva à la rescousse. Il bondit sur Sarah et Cathy, les allongea par terre et les couvrit de son corps pendant que Mulder, Keven, Dana et Sindy combattaient les multiples incendies qui se déclaraient autour des tentes.

Paniquée, Cathy sanglotait convulsivement mais Sarah et Paul comprirent rapidement qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

En revanche, la foudre frappa de nouveau près de la tente, cherchant toujours Cathy.

Conscients du danger, Paul et Sarah se consultèrent du regard. Ils devaient éloigner Cathy du campement en attendant que les psychotropes agissent dans son organisme. C'était la seule façon de la sauver. Une fois l'enfant hors d'atteinte, les « _**visiteurs**_ » cesseraient peut-être de les bombarder.

N'écoutant que leur courage, les jeunes gens sortirent dehors.

**- Il faut que tu cours**, **Cathy**, ordonna fermement Sarah en la prenant par la main. Paul fit de même et tous les trois traversèrent le campement, mais la clairière cernée par le feu leur coupait toutes retraites.

Pendant ce temps, autour des tentes, Mulder, Dana, Sindy et Keven continuaient vaillamment de combattre les incendies.

**Au manoir**, alors que l'orgie battait toujours son plein et que les prisonniers hurlaient sans espoir de secours, un sourire de carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Georges Stanek. Le grand moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps approchait enfin.

***** À SUIVRE *****

**D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui attend nos héros?… S'en sortiront-ils vivants? Qu'en pensez-vous?… Je vous laisse imaginer la suite… Niark! Niark! Niark**


	36. Le visage de l'ombre

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier ma cousine préférée, Myriam, pour son dernier commentaire toujours rempli d'esprit et d'humour et merci aussi à vous tous, lectrices ou lecteurs invisibles. J'espère que cet interlude de chapitre vous plaira. Au plaisir de vous lire aussi. **

**France-Éna**

**Montagne de l'Aigle**,

**Lundi : 7h.12 A.M.**

Victoria Stéphanos qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour ses parents et leurs amis s'approcha d'Ellie et tira la manche de son chandail en la dévisageant de ses candides yeux bleus.

- **Pourquoi sont-ils si longs, tante Ellie? J'ai peur que les méchants leur fassent du mal.**

**- Je sais, ma chérie. Mais comme Sindy te l'a dit plus tôt, accroche-toi et garde ta foi bien vivante. C'est comme ça que tu pourras les** **aider. Je te promet que tout se passera bien, ma puce.**

Elle prit doucement la main de l'enfant et déposa sa petite paume sur l'amulette offerte par Sindy. **Maintenant, prions ensemble, mon trésor.**

Fermant les yeux, elles joignirent leurs prières à celle du peuple Navajo.

**Au campement**, le feu gagnait rapidement du terrain. Affolée et à moitié paralysée par la drogue, Cathy butait à chaque pas. Paul et Sarah devaient la porter à moitié tout en courant à perdre haleine. Ainsi à découvert, ils se retrouvaient beaucoup plus vulnérables, ils le savaient.

Les boules de feu poursuivaient leur attaque tandis que le ciel lançait des éclairs destructeurs vers le campement.

Soudain, une puissante intuition laissa Paul pantois. Il contempla Sindy. Celle-ci se battait toujours contre les flammes. Pourtant, leurs yeux se croisèrent et il entendit clairement sa voix dans l'oreille de son esprit :

« - **Paul!** _**Enfuyez-vous jusqu'à l'étang. Éclair vous rejoindra. »**_

« - _**D'accord, Cinnie, **_songea-t-il. _**Mais je t'en prie, ma chérie, sois prudente. »**_

« - _**C'est promis, je le serai.**_ »

Alors, Paul serra les mains de Sarah et Cathy et les entraîna en direction de l'étang. Les yeux irrités par la fumée, tous les trois coururent en zigzag pour éviter le bombardement des boules de feu qui les attaquaient. Enfin, ils atteignirent l'étang mais Cathy trébucha et entraîna Sarah et Paul dans sa chute…

De son côté, dès qu'elle eut terminé son échange télépathique avec Paul, Sindy se concentra sur son cheval.

« - **Éclair!** Lui ordonna-t-elle. **Cours tout de suite vers** _**l'étang chercher Cathy, Paul et Sarah.**_ _**Ils ont besoin de toi.**_ **Ensuite, c**_**onduis-les dans un lieu où ils seront protégés des attaques. Je sais que tu sauras le faire. »**_

Saisissant immédiatement la requête de sa maîtresse, le brave animal secoua la tête en soufflant par les naseaux, puis il hennit, se retourna et galopa en direction de l'étang.

Allongée sur le sol entre Paul et Sarah, Cathy fut la première à voir Éclair galoper dans leur direction. Elle tira la manche de Sarah pour attirer son attention et pointa un buisson en flamme.

Les trois fuyards eurent juste le temps de voir le cheval bondir au-dessus des flammes et se diriger vers eux. Un rayon orange vif déchira le ciel et s'abattit dans l'herbe tout près de Cathy.

Instinctivement, Paul et Sarah protégèrent l'enfant de leurs corps.

Le sol trembla et la foudre frappa une seconde fois, creusant un immense trou dans l'herbe et dans la terre.

- **Oh, mon Dieu!** cria Sarah.

Une autre explosion déchira le ciel. De grosses pierres commencèrent à dégringoler d'une pente située non loin d'eux et des arbres en flamme se déracinèrent, tombant avec un fracas épouvantable sur le sol.

- **Monte, Sarah!** **Vite!** hurla Paul.

Sans attendre de réponse, il souleva Sarah et l'enfant, les installa en hâte sur la croupe de l'étalon et monta à son tour.

Éclair saisit tout de suite l'idée de son cavalier. Il prit son élan et sauta au-dessus des flammes. Rapide comme le vent, le puissant animal galopa dans la nuit.

La terre trembla une fois de plus et Cathy poussa un cri de terreur. Sarah et Paul baissèrent la tête. Ils entourèrent l'enfant tout en s'agrippant à la crinière d'Éclair. Une autre boule de feu explosa juste derrière eux, provocant une avalanche de terre, de pierres et d'arbustes. Le brave cheval allongea sa foulée et accéléra en bifurquant vers la gauche.

À la lueur des flammes, Paul qui venait de lever la tête crut remarquer une ouverture en pierre cachée dans la végétation. Éclair fonça droit devant. Paul et Sarah se recroquevillèrent mais sans lâcher Cathy.

Guidé par une force inconnue, le cheval franchit l'ouverture, évitant de justesse une nouvelle explosion. Puis, il entra dans une grande salle en pierre qui ressemblait à un ancien temple celtique. L'étalon marcha au pas plusieurs mètres avant de s'immobiliser près d'un mur rocailleux couvert de hiéroglyphes.

Émerveillés, incapables de parler, Paul et Sarah regardèrent autour d'eux en retenant leur souffle.

- **Paul… Sarah… j'ai mal, **geignit soudain une petite voix fluette.

Surpris, les deux amis s'écartèrent de l'enfant et la dévisagèrent avec attention. Ses beaux yeux noirs pétillaient d'un éclat inhabituel.

« _**Dieu, merci! **__**Les médicaments agissaient enfin**_. _**Le problème de langage de Cathy semblait résolu. » **_

_**Mais…**_ s'inquiéta Paul légèrement désapointé, _**l****a banque de données n'apparaissait pas s'être totalement effacée de la mémoire de la fillette puisqu'elle se souvenait de leurs prénoms. Le traitement qu'ils avaient administré à Cathy ne lui semblait qu'une réussite partielle.**_

Au même moment, à des milliers de kilomètres dans le cosmos, une dernière boule de feu fonça vers le campement encerclé de flammes. Guidée par le signal faiblissant de la banque de données, elle traversa les galaxies jusqu'à venir s'enfoncer dans la lourde et épaisse atmosphère, perça la ionosphère et continua sa course folle à moins de cent kilomètres du sol. Puis, des lames de feu s'abattirent une dernière fois sur le campement et se dispersèrent près de la caverne où se dissimulaient Paul, Sarah et Cathy, provoquant une multitude d'incendies.

**- Nous sommes perdus**, haleta Sarah en blottissant l'enfant contre elle.

Silencieux, Paul entoura de ses bras les épaules de Sarah et Cathy. Peureusement, ils se blottirent les uns contre les autre, se préparant pour la fin.

Au campement, Fox, Dana, Sindy et Keven luttaient toujours contre les flammes, puis ils se retrouvèrent cernés par les incendies qui faisaient rage.

Sindy savait qu'aucune fuite n'était possible car le feu se propageait à une vitesse inimaginable. Pour se consoler, elle songea à Paul, Sarah et Cathy qui s'en sortiraient sûrement grâce à Éclair.

Continuant à combattre les incendies avec l'aide de ses camarades, la jeune femme se rappela soudain de cette curieuse mise en garde:

« _**Son œil est le soleil. Prends garde à Bel et à sa brûlante colère. »**_

Cette troublante révélation s'effaça brusquement de son esprit sous le chant d'Ellie qui lui prêtait mains fortes.

« - _**Invoque ta déesse**_, _**Cynthia**_, lui intima-t-elle. _**Que **_**sa**_** puissance se joigne à la puissance de mon peuple et les larmes du ciel inonderont la terre. »**_

Chancelant sous le choc, Sindy tomba à genou, ferma les yeux et tendit les bras, ses paumes levées vers le ciel. Étonnés, Mulder, Dana et Keven, l'entendirent implorer d'une voix méconnaissable :

- **Pardon, Grande Mère, si je vous ai offensée. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention. Mon ignorance fut ma pire faute. **Puis, dans un murmure inaudible, elle ajouta :** Mon aimé! Toi qui m'a attendue si longtemps. Ne m'en tiens pas rigueur. Bientôt, tu comprendras pourquoi je n'ai pu te rejoindre.**

Alors qu'elle fondait en larmes, un violent orage déchira le ciel et éclata, éteignant peu à peu les flammes sous cette pluie diluvienne.

Trempée jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux roux collés contre ses joues, Dana courut vers Sindy, s'accroupit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Mulder et Keven les rejoignirent et étreignirent les deux jeunes femmes. Grelottant et claquant des dents, ils frissonnèrent de peur et de froid.

Durant plusieurs minutes, le quatuor demeura immobile. Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite les yeux de Sindy qui s'écarquillaient, reflétant une terreur absolue. Elle poussa un cri déchirant. Ses compagnons sursautèrent en percevant l'angoisse et le désespoir qui se dissimulaient dans son hurlement.

Dana qui tenait toujours Sindy contre elle la sentit trembler. Fermement, elle lui saisit le poignet et prit son pouls. Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant la détresse de son amie. Sous les yeux inquiets de Mulder et Keven, elle regarda la jeune voyante droit dans les yeux.

- **Cinnie, **la rassura-t-elle avec douceur. **N'aie pas peur. Mulder, Keven et moi sommes près de toi et il n'y a plus d'incendies. Nous allons enfin pouvoir retrouver Paul, Sarah et Cathy.**

- **Dana a** **raison, **lâcha Mulder optimiste**. Et quand nous les aurons retrouvés, nous prendrons une pause bien méritée avant de continuer notre route vers la montagne.**

Fox se tut un instant et observa sa cousine. Une intuition lui soufflait qu'elle revenait sans doute d'un autre temps, d'une autre époque. Son esprit lui lançait sans doute des signaux importants. Puis, il remarqua que les cris de la jeune fille laissaient place aux sanglots. Curieusement, ce changement apaisa ses craintes. Son regard noisette croisa celui de Dana. Soulagés, les deux agents constatèrent que Sindy commençaient à se détendre et reprenait son calme.

Intriguée, Scully étudia le visage de Sindy plusieurs secondes, tentant de lire dans son âme.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sindy? **s'enquit-elle avec douceur. **Dis-moi ce qui t'a effrayée à ce point?**

Le regard indéchiffrable, la jeune fille leva lentement ses yeux vers Scully.

- **J'ai mérité le courroux de la « Grande Mère »,** déglutit-elle. **Et le moment est venu pour moi d'en payer le prix.**

Un bref instant, elle se détourna pour reprendre contenance, puis se redressa et tendit l'oreille.

Intrigués, les trois autres écoutèrent à leur tour.

La terre et les herbes noircies par les flammes fumaient encore mais plus aucun incendie ne les menaçaient. La pluie continuait de tomber mais devenait intermittente.

**- Cathy est libérée maintenant, **annonça subitement la jeune voyante. ** Mais pas totalement.**

Une minute s'écoula. Anxieux, les quatre amis entendirent des branches craquer, le souffle bruyant d'un cheval et des bruits de pas qui avançaient vers eux.

Tous retenaient leur souffle sans bouger d'un cil.

Enfin, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sindy qui accourut en direction des bois.

- **Non, Sindy!** s'alarmèrent ses camarades. **Reviens! C'est peut-être dangereux!**

Sindy ne se soucia aucunement de leur mise en garde et entra dans la forêt.

De plus en plus angoissés, Mulder, Scully et Keven la perdirent de vue. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Après tout, ils savaient que l'horrible créature qui les avaient attaqués la veille errait toujours dans la forêt. Mais pour une fois, ils s'alarmaient pour rien.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sindy sortit des broussailles, tenant par la bride son cheval qui transportait Sarah, Cathy et Paul.

Les trois rescapés furent accueillis par des cris de joie.

Keven s'élança le premier vers Éclair. Il s'était tellement inquiété pour Sarah durant l'attaque. Il tendit ses bras vers son épouse. Le visage lumineux, celle-ci se laissa glisser contre lui pendant qu'il l'aidait à descendre de cheval. Riant et pleurant à la fois, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent goulûment.

- **Mon amour,** sanglota Keven. **J'étais si inquiet pour toi**. ** Un affreux** **moment... j'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdue à jamais.**

Tremblante, Sarah posa ses mains sur les joues de son amoureux. Ils étaient couverts de suie et de poussière mais cela leur était égal tant qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble.

**- Moi aussi, chéri. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre, **lâcha Sarah les joues ruisselant de larmes.** Sans toi et Kim, ma vie serait si fade.**

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots**.**

Sous les regards émus de leurs compagnons, ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser profond et passionné, savourant ce précieux moment de retrouvailles.

Soudain, un petit rire enfantin résonna comme une douce musique dans l'air parfumé de la nuit.

Les yeux étincelants, Sindy, suivit de Mulder et Scully, contourna son cheval et s'avança vers Paul et Cathy. Plongeant ses yeux bleu-vert dans celui de l'enfant, elle lui sourit affectueusement. La fillette le lui rendit avec une spontanéité touchante. Ce sourire enfantin, incroyablement doux et tendre lui chavira le cœur.

- **Bienvenue dans ton nouveau monde, Cathy, **l'accueillit Sindy d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.** Tu es libre d'être toi-même maintenant et de te laisser aimer comme tu es.**

Rougissante, l'enfant les dévisagea tous de ses magnifiques yeux noirs, puis revint vers Sindy.

- **Merci,** murmura-t-elle doucement.

Attendri, Paul caressa les cheveux châtain clair de la fillette et descendit de cheval. Ensuite, il la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le sol.

Dana, Mulder et Sindy s'empressèrent d'entourer l'enfant et la cajolèrent. C'était plus fort qu'eux.

Une expression grave sur son visage, Paul lança un regard insistant vers Sindy.

Mulder et Scully captèrent tout de suite son message mais gardèrent un silence discret.

Sindy qui avait également saisi son appel embrassa Cathy sur la joue avant de la laisser entre les mains de Dana et Fox. Puis, elle se dirigea vers Paul qui l'entraîna un peu en retrait, à l'orée des bois.

- **Ma chérie, **chuchota-t-il.** j'imagine que tu t'en doute, mais nous ne devons pas nous éterniser ici. C'est pourquoi, Sarah, Cathy et moi sommes venus vous chercher. Il est urgent que nous levions le camp et que nous partions en vitesse. **

- **Je sais, **approuva Sindy en hochant vigoureusement la tête**. Alors, conduisez-nous vite à ce temple. Nous tenterons de nous reposer quelques heures avant de continuer notre voyage jusqu'à la montagne de l'Aigle.**

Paul ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Parfois, le don de clairvoyance de Sindy lui foutait les jetons. La jeune femme s'en aperçut et le prit dans ses bras. À son contact, il se détendit et se laissa aller contre son épaule avant de lui souffler d'une voix basse :

**- La libération de Cathy n'est pas totale. Tu l'as compris… N'est-ce pas, Cinnie?… Comme tu as sans doute compris ce qui est arrivé aux parents de la petite?…**

Ce fut au tour de Sindy de frissonner tandis que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues noircies par la fumée, faisant ressortir les reflets turquoise de ses yeux.

**- Les parents de Cathy ne sont malheureusement plus de ce monde, Paul,** l'informa-t-elle**. Ces salopards d'hommes en noir ont incendié leur maison et seule Cathy a pu leur échapper.** **Maintenant, l'endroit le plus sûr pour la protéger de l'œil de Bel serait dans les hautes terres navajos.**

Malgré son immense fatigue, Paul réussit à sourire.

- **Et bien! **concéda-t-il avec philosophie**. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à conduire cette mignonne petite fille là-bas. **

Touchée par le courage et la détermination de son compagnon, Sindy sentit une grande vague de tendresse l'envahir.

**- Je t'aime !** lui souffla-t-elle le cœur battant.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime,** renchérit Paul d'une voix rauque en la contemplant amoureusement. **Et bien plus que je ne saurais le dire.**

Le désir assombrissant son regard, le jeune homme lui effleura la joue avec douceur.

Au contact de sa main, le corps de Sindy trembla. Son souffle devint court et ses jambes fléchirent. Elle chancela. Ému, Paul la tint solidement contre lui, se pencha vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, attendant patiemment qu'elle ose tendre son visage vers lui. Tout d'abord, elle effleura ses lèvres d'un doux baiser. Puis, elle pressa délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne. Avide, Paul lui rendit son baiser et poussa l'audace de glisser sa langue dans la bouche légèrement entrouverte de sa compagne, la taquinant langoureusement. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, caresse chaude et liquide qui fit s'accélérer leur respiration. Mais soudain effrayée, Sindy se figea car elle prenait subitement conscience qu'une évolution se produisait dans la nature de leur relation. En plus de leur attirance d'âmes et de cœurs, quelque chose de viscéral se développait entre eux mais elle n'était pas sûre d'y être tout à fait préparée. Pourtant…

« - _**L'heure est maintenant venue de payer, Cynthia! », **_déclara brutalement un_e voix outre-tombe__**. **_

Secouée d'un long frisson, Sindy sursauta et détacha ses lèvres de celles de Paul. La respiration saccadée, elle enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine.

- **Je m'excuse… chéri… **se désola-t-elle en se tordant les mains nerveusement.** J'ai pris peur. Je crois que je ne suis pas totalement prête.**

- **Je comprends, Cinnie, **s'attendrit le jeune homme. **Pour ma part, je trouve que tu chemines très bien. De toute manière, ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons ensemble.**

- **Tu as raison, Paul**, balbutia Sindy soulagée. **C'est ce qui importe avant tout. Et malgré notre situation difficile, ta présence continue tout de même de m'inspirer de charmantes mélodies. Étrange, n'est-ce pas?**

- **Hé! Hé!** **Pas tant que ça, **la taquina Paul en lui donnant un baiser sur le bout du nez. **Et maintenant, belle diva, si on rejoignait les autres avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent? **

- **D'accord, **acquiesça Sindy en rougissant malgré elle.** Allons-y avant qu'ils ne se tapent tous une crise de nerfs.**

Paul esquissa un sourire forcé. Puis, d'un geste protecteur, il entoura les épaules de Sindy et l'entraîna vers le groupe, assaillit par un mauvais pressentiment.

Mulder remarqua tout de suite l'expression de son ami et devint soucieux. Jouant inconsciemment les gardes du corps, il s'approcha tout près de Dana.

**Manoir de Georges Stanek**

**Lundi**** : ****10 h.05 A.M.**

Furieux, Dave Collins n'attendit pas l'annonce du domestique l'invitant à entrer dans le bureau du patron. D'un pas vif, il passa devant le serviteur qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte et ne s'arrêta même pas pour retirer son manteau. Une fois dans la pièce, il surprit Georges assit devant une table ronde.

Sans le regarder, celui-ci porta sa tasse de café et y trempa les lèvres.

- **Georges! **intima Collins d'un ton péremptoire. **J'exige que nous parlions immédiatement.**

Contrarié par l'intrusion impromptue de son collègue, Stanek dissimula mal son irritation.

Grands, forts et musclés, Dave et Georges se côtoyaient depuis des années. Doués d'un charme magnétique, les deux hommes n'hésitaient jamais à utiliser leur pouvoir pour parvenir à leur fin. Fervents admirateurs d'Adolf Hitler, ils regrettaient que cette époque soit révolue. Mais en ce moment, leurs préoccupations étaient tout autre.

Le visage neutre, Georges signifia à Dave de s'asseoir.

Celui-ci, d'un léger mouvement d'épaule se débarrassa de son manteau et s'étala dans un fauteuil Louis XV.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, Dave? **S'enquit Stanek d'un ton froid?

**- Rien de plus simple, Georges, **le défia son interlocuteur en lui lançant un sourire mauvais.** Aide-moi seulement à neutraliser les deux agents du FBI ainsi que cette connasse de gardienne et sa bande avant qu'ils ne réussissent leur mission. Je veux également que nous retrouvions leurs enfants et je veux que tu préviennes les autres adeptes qu'un sacrifice rituel aura lieu bientôt. **

Devant l'insolence de son disciple**, **Stanek sentit le sang battre ses tempes. La fureur que lui inspirait le comportement abusif de Dave n'était rien à côté de celle qu'il éprouvait d'avoir été battu à son propre jeu.

- **Et quand veux-tu que nous procédions à ce… sacrifice rituel?** interrogea-t-il d'une voix tendue, ne trouvant aucune raison valable de repousser la requête.

- **À la pleine lune, c'est-à-dire après demain. Cela serait parfait, **prononça Dave avec jouissance, une lueur malsaine sur son visage.

Georges dévisagea son complice sans démontrer la colère qui le rongeait.

- **Je vais y réfléchir**, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. **Je me prépare déjà à la grande cérémonie mais je vais songer à ta demande. Maintenant, tu peux prendre congé. J'ai beaucoup de travail.**

Les lèvres serrées, Collins récupéra son manteau et quitta les lieux tandis que Georges fulminait de rage. Il détestait que ce petit minable conteste son autorité. L'importance que Collins se donnait devant le conseil des adeptes lui montait à la tête. Il fallait que lui, Georges, puisse leur présenter les choses à son avantage. Pour ce faire, il devait attirer la « _**gardienne **_» et ses amis dans ses filets. Demain serait le jour idéal pour mettre son plan à exécution. Un sourire de rapace se dessina sur son visage sombre.

**Temple Celtique**

**Lundi : 11h.20 A.M.**

Peu de temps après leur arrivée dans la caverne, Dana, Sarah et Sindy découvrirent avec joie une source chaude aussi large et profonde qu'une piscine. Elles informèrent leurs compagnons qui se réjouirent avec elles.

- **Allez-y, les filles. Nous vous suivrons après,** les encouragea Mulder avec gentillesse. **Nous serons plus à l'aise pour nous reposer ensuite.**

- **Merci, Mulder,** lâcha gaiement Scully. Elle posa un regard tendre vers Cathy. **Nous amènerons la petite avec nous. Un bon bain lui fera du bien et nous tenterons de lui trouver des vêtements plus appropriés.** Elle se retourna vers Sindy et Sarah. **À nous trois, nous devrions sûrement lui dénicher des vêtements, hein, les filles!**

- **J'en suis certaine,** rétorqua Sindy en souriant.

- **Alors, on y va,** s'écria Sarah les yeux pétillant d'humour. **Et vous, les gars, ne profitez pas de notre nudité pour vous rincer l'œil.**

Mulder et Paul qui buvaient de l'eau à même leur gourde s'étouffèrent bruyamment tandis que Dana et Sindy devenaient rouge écarlate.

Espiègles, Keven et Sarah échangèrent un clin d'œil complice.

**- Jamais je n'oserais lever le regard sur vous, mes déesses, **répliqua Fox avec un sourire en coin, reprenant rapidement ses esprits. **J'aurais trop peur que Scully me casse les deux jambes avec ses prises de karaté. Je tiens à ma santé, moi!**

- **Il vaut mieux si tu ne veux pas chanter soprano pour le restant de tes jours, Mulder**. Déclara Scully pince sans rire.

- **D'accord, Scully. C'est comme tu veux,** concéda l'agent d'un ton faussement soumis.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Paul qui observait Sindy à la dérobée.

Mulder le remarqua tout de suite et lui pressa gentiment l'épaule. Il comprenait la lutte que son ami menait.

Les jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent avec la fillette et les trois hommes se retrouvèrent seuls.

- **Ça va, Paul?** demanda Mulder avec compassion.

- **Je ne sais pas. Je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et cela m'inquiète. Une menace plane sur nous et ça m'horripile de ne pas savoir où, quand et comment elle nous tombera dessus.**

- **Console-toi, vieux, **intervint Keven. **J'éprouve la même chose que toi.** **Moi aussi je me fais du soucis. Surtout pour ma femme et mon enfant. En même temps, je me sens impuissant et cela me frustre.**

- **Je vous comprends, les gars,** les rassura Mulder. **Moi aussi** **je m'inquiète. Entre autre pour Scully. Voyez-vous, c'est moi qui l'ait entraînée dans cette enquête. Donc, nous devons tenir le coup pour Vickie, Kim, Cathy et tous les autres qui comptent sur nous pour accomplir cette mission.**

**- D'accord, **soupira Paul le visage sombre. **Mais** **ça** **ne sera pas une mince affaire d'arriver à la Montagne de l'Aigle sans nous faire tuer.** **Rappelle-toi, Mulder!** **Sindy nous l'a bien spécifié cette nuit : « **_**Ils approchent! »**_**… Et j'avoue que cet avertissement est loin de me rassurer. Alors, nous devons vite échafauder un plan, une stratégie pour contourner cette menace… Est-ce que tu as une idée?**

- **Peut-être, **avança l'agent énigmatique.** Mais il faut que notre cercle soit bien formé et sans faille. En attendant, la meilleure tactique c'est d'éviter de rester trop longtemps au même endroit et faire confiance au processus.**

- **Et en parlant de processus**, poursuivit gravement Keven. C**omment ça se passe entre toi et Sindy, Paul?**

Le médecin dévisagea Keven et Mulder en silence, puis répondit tranquillement :

- **Elle s'éveille mais je ne la sens pas encore prête à se souvenir. Elle a peur. **

- **Et toi, mon frère?** s'enquit Mulder en appuyant bien sa phrase. **Comment ça se passe pour Toi?**

- **Bien**… insinua mystérieusement le jeune homme, imitant le ton de Mulder. **Ce n'est pas plus facile pour moi que ça ne l'est pour Toi… mon frère,**

Troublé, Fox détourna les yeux.

Il ne voulait plus penser à cela. Il refusait de laisser son passé avec Diana Fowley le rattraper et le hanter à nouveau. Cinq ans auparavant, lui et Diana avaient été amants. Ensemble, ils avaient créé le département des X Files, puis l'ambition et la cupidité de Fowley avaient détruit leur relation. Mulder en avait beaucoup souffert et encore aujourd'hui, il savait que cette femme séduisante pouvait exercer une forte emprise sur lui s'il baissait sa garde. C'est pourquoi l'amitié et l'affection sincère que Mulder ressentait pour Scully lui était si précieuse. Elle était son phare dans la nuit, son équilibre, son guide. Sa présence, sa force tranquille, sa loyauté, son honnêteté et leur confiance mutuelle le protégeait tel un bouclier contre les énergies malsaines. Et Fox savait qu'il en était de même pour Dana. D'une certaine façon, ils se complétaient psychiquement et émotionnellement. Grâce à son approche scientifique et sa forte personnalité, Scully lui donnait de la crédibilité. Elle devenait sa conscience et sa raison d'exister, de continuer à se battre dans sa quête obsédante de la vérité. Et lui, par son approche psychologique, sa personnalité humaniste et sa foi, il aidait Dana à élargir ses horizons et dépasser sa peur de croire à l'incroyable.

Alors que Mulder se plongeait peu à peu dans ses réflexions**, **un silence lourd s'était installé entre les trois hommes, donnant l'impression que la nature elle-même se figeait dans le roc. Une lueur de compréhension éclaira soudain le regard de Keven lorsqu'il croisa celui de Mulder. Cet échange silencieux le poussa à laisser Fox seul devant ses pensées. De toute façon, il aurait l'occasion de discuter avec lui plus tard.

Il soupira, puis un étrange sentiment de déjà vécu le saisit.

Retenant un frisson, il se tourna vers Paul et lâcha gravement :

**- Est-ce possible, vieux, que ton désir pour Sindy augmente au fur et à mesure que nous approchons de la Montagne de l'Aigle ?**

- **Je… Oui… C'est possible,** sursauta Paul, surpris de la clairvoyance de Keven. **Et je crains, **confia-t-il à voix basse**, de perdre la maîtrise de moi-même avant qu'elle ne soit prête à…**

**- À quoi, Paul?… **coupa innocemment Mulder qui venait de sortir de sa rêverie.

Exaspéré des sous-entendus puériles échangés entre ses camarades, Keven les ramena immédiatement à l'ordre.

**- Écoutez, les gars, **les gronda-t-il. **Cessons de jouer au chat et à la souris et soyons francs entre nous**. **C'est tout** **ce qui nous reste**. **Primo, nous savons que le temps nous est compté et j'ai la conviction que c'est le moment ou jamais d'être vraiment honnêtes. Maintenant que Cathy est libérée, je vous le dis franchement, j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec ma femme. Je désire lui montrer à quel point je l'aime parce que demain ou** **même dans quelques heures, il sera peut-être trop tard. Alors, puisque cette caverne s'avère immense, ne vous étonnez pas de me voir partir avec Sarah lorsqu'elle reviendra. Et toi, Mulder! N'essaie pas de nous faire croire que tu es insensible au charme de Dana parce que tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Tout comme Paul et Sindy, Dana et toi êtes liés malgré vous. Votre amitié qui est déjà très forte s'approfondira de plus en plus. Vous devez donc accepter que c'est comme ça. L'amour, l'amitié, l'honnêteté, la confiance et le respect sont nos armes ultimes pour fermer notre cercle, j'en suis certain. Alors, je vous le dis, les gars, c'est maintenant à nous de jouer cartes sur table, **conclut le jeune homme d'un ton assuré**.**

- **Je suis d'accord avec toi**, **Keven**, acquiesça Paul songeur. **Mais il ne faut pas oublier l'ingrédient du désir et de la passion**. **Avec l'amour, ils représentent la force de vie, sinon notre monde n'aurait aucun combustible pour évoluer; et l'individu, aucune énergie pour se dépasser.**

Mulder, les yeux écarquillés, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir en dévisageant ses compagnons d'aventure.

- **Wow!** **Sacré tirade, les gars! **les félicita-t-il en souriant**. Mais je vous avoue tout de même que cette enquête est une des plus ésotériques de ma carrière. De plus, j'ai l'étrange sensation de redevenir môme et de revivre le premier mystère qui a soudé notre club autrefois.**

**- Alors, Mulder le martien!** le taquina Keven.** Je te souhaite un joyeux retour dans notre super vieux club des Tigres. **

Silencieux, les trois hommes s'observèrent mutuellement puis éclatèrent de rire.

Au même moment, à la source chaude, Dana, Sindy et Sarah vêtues de leurs maillots de bain entreprirent de laver Cathy de la tête aux pieds. Au début, Cathy qui avait peur de l'eau résista et tenta de s'enfuir. Les jeunes femmes réussirent à la distraire en jouant avec elle. Finalement, l'enfant se retrouva propre comme un sous neuf. Libérée de sa crasse, Cathy était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux châtain clair aux reflets cuivrés descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et encadraient son visage ovale qui avait repris des couleurs. Sous ses traits fins et harmonieux, ses magnifiques yeux noirs pétillaient d'une vie nouvelle.

Avec habilité, Sarah épointa les cheveux de l'enfant et la coiffa de deux jolies nattes.

Pour calmer la fillette qui avait du mal à tenir en place, Sindy sortit de son étui sa flûte amérindienne et joua la mélodie de l'arc en ciel. Cette douce mélodie puisée dans les hautes sphères apaisa Cathy qui s'immobilisa en tendant l'oreille.

Intriguée, Dana observa attentivement Sindy et la fillette. Puis, en écoutant les notes s'envoler, elle sut sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'un étrange lien les reliaient tous à la même source.

De son côté, inspirée par la mélodie qu'elle venait de jouer, Sindy se mit à chanter en navajo le chant de la lune, laissant sa voix claire s'élever dans le cosmos.

**Montagne de l'Aigle**

**Lundi : Au même moment**

Dissimulées dans une grotte, les esprits de Vickie, Ellie et Kim perçurent le chant de Sindy. Sa voix à la fois douce et puissante vola vers elles aussi légère que la plume d'une colombe. Au contact de cette vibration musicale, leurs cellules frémirent de plaisir et d'espoir. Puis, le peuple d'Ellie de même que monsieur Wong cessèrent de psalmodier, écoutant respectueusement la chanson d'une lune encore jeune.

Les yeux levés vers la voûte rocheuse de la caverne, Vickie inspira et sentit le parfum de Sindy près d'elle. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

- **Tante Ellie… **s'émerveilla l'enfant en souriant**. Vous entendez?… C'est Sindy. Elle chante pour nous le chant de la lune, du soleil, des étoiles et de l'arc en ciel. Elle dit que nous formons une seule voix dans l'univers. Elle dit aussi de ne pas m'inquiéter pour elle et papa. Ils vont bien mais ils s'ennuient de moi; tout comme le papa et la maman de Kim qui lui disent qu'ils l'aiment très fort. Sindy me dit aussi que leur groupe pense à nous et qu'ils vont bientôt nous amener une nouvelle amie. C'est chouette, hein!**

**- Oui, ma puce, c'est super chouette, **l'encouragea Ellie avec douceur**. **

Émus, les cinq protecteurs entourèrent les fillette et les serrèrent fortement contre eux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Dan s'approcha d'Ellie et lui chuchota d'un ton inquiet.

- **Quand le reste de la bande nous rejoindra, croyez-vous que Sindy, Paul, Dana et Fox seront prêts pour la cérémonie initiatique?**

La chamane inspira profondément avant de se prononcer.

- **Seul l'univers le sait, Dan, **l'informa-t-elle avec philosophie**. Pour le reste, c'est une question de foi et de confiance. Et moi, **sourit-elle**, j'ai une foi totale en mon élève et ses alliés.**

Le regard serein, Ellie lui adressa un clin d'œil joyeux, puis les deux voyageurs s'empressèrent de rejoindre les fillettes qui les réclamaient pour jouer avec elles.

**Manoir de Georges Stanek**

**Lundi : 13h.03 P.M.**

Assis devant son luxueux bureau, Georges perçut subitement la vibration des chants navajos. Il pâlit tandis que ses lèvres minces commençaient à trembler. Cette fréquence vibratoire chantée par la « _**gardienne**_ » s'avérait une énergie puissante qu'il connaissait mal. Certain qu'elle échafaudait déjà ses boucliers sur le plan terrestre et astral, Georges essaya de la localiser mais échoua. Impatient, il grommela et poussa un soupir de dépit. Leur groupe prenait de la force et construisait son aire de défense. Furieux, le maître du manoir serra les poings.

« _**Enfant, elle lui avait échappé à deux reprises. La première fois, à l'âge de cinq ans et la seconde fois, de sept ans. À cette époque, le jeune Fox Mulder venait de fonder le club des Tigres. Pressentant un danger, l'adolescent et ses amis avaient intégré la fillette dans leur groupe pour leur protection mutuelle. »**_

Secouant la tête avec impatience, Georges s'obligea à sortir de ses mornes réflexions. Un sourire démoniaque assombrit son visage, ses yeux devinrent de braise et une bête hideuse apparut dans son regard.

« _**Tout groupe possédait son point faible**_, songea-t-il. _**Et celui-ci ne fait guère exception. Allez mes brebis! **_grommela-t-il ensuite en ricanant méchamment._** Venez à moi. Je vous attends… et pour très **__**b**__**ientôt... »**_

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

**À votre avis, que mijote Georges Stanek? Avez-vous une petite idée?… Au plaisir de d'échanger avec vous chers lectrices et lecteurs.**


	37. Tremblement de terre

**Notes : Merci infiniment, Myriam, de m'accompagner de tes commentaires drôles et encourageants. Sans toi, ce récit ne serait pas publier sur ce site. Je remercie aussi les lectrices et lecteurs invisibles qui suivent fidèlement cette aventure. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura vous plaire. France**

**Temple Celtique**

**Lundi : 13h.06 P.M.**

Lié par l'amour qu'il lui vouait, Paul fut le premier à entendre son chant. D'abord, il le perçut par le chakra du cœur. Ensuite, son esprit capta sa douce musique. Exhalant un soupir de bien-être, il ferma les yeux et se laissa imprégner par la beauté de sa voix.

Son cœur battant très fort, Keven aperçut la silhouette de Sarah qui venait vers lui en souriant. Un peu plus loin, Dana apparut à son tour. Elle bailla et s'étira avant de constater que Mulder lui faisait signe. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers lui et le rejoignit.

Alors que Sindy chantait pour Cathy près de la source chaude, Sarah et Keven s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent avec intensité. Plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans les yeux bleus de Keven, Sarah lut du désir dans son regard. Son cœur battit plus vite et sa respiration s'accéléra. Son époux s'avança vers elle, l'enlaça et la dévora de baisers brûlants. Elle répondit à sa fougue avec la même ardeur et se plaqua contre lui pendant qu'il la serrait fortement contre son torse.

- **Je vais faire ma toilette, ma douce, **murmura-t-il à son oreille **et je te reviens en moins de deux. **

Il caressa sa joue tendre, sa gorge chaude et effleura le doux renflement de ses seins. Tremblante, Sarah soupira.

- **D'accord, mon amour, **luichuchota-t-elle gravement**. Mais dépêche-toi. Mon corps se meurt, là!**

Ému, Keven déglutit avec difficulté et contempla amoureusement son épouse en lui offrant son plus large sourire.

- **Tant pis pour la toilette, **la taquina-t-il d'un ton enjoué.** Cela peut attendre. Moi, j'ai envie de passer au dessert tout de suite. Allez! Suis-moi, ma déesse.**

Riant à gorge déployée, Keven entraîna son épouse dans un coin intime. Puis, doucement, langoureusement, ils se laissèrent aller aux joies de l'amour. Leur passion les balaya comme une lame de fond et les deux amants s'y s'abandonnèrent, oubliant pour un temps la terreur qui les habitaient depuis le début de cette folle aventure. Corps liquide, déchaîné, sensible en son centre. Feu exquis, irrésistible. Des poussières d'étoiles, la folie, la vie!

En écho, la voix mélodieuse de Sindy chantait ce magnifique poème de la chanteuse québécoise, Marie-Claire Séguin :

**La nuit est belle**

**La terre est grande.**

**On voit dans le ciel**

**La lune blanche.**

**La nuit est belle**

**Son silence**

**Est doux à l'oreille**

**De qui peut l'entendre.**

**Oh! J'ai marché longtemps**

**Si longtemps sur cette terre,**

**Cette même terre**

**Où tous les pèlerins**

**Depuis l'âge de pierre**

**Ont guidé mes pas**

**Dans ce désert.**

**Ce soir, unie à la nuit,**

**Ce soir, l'humanité**

**Est pour moi un pays.**

**La nuit est belle,**

**La terre est grande.**

**On voit dans le ciel**

**La lune blanche.**

**La nuit est belle**

**Sa présence me souffle à l'oreille**

**Ce qui nous rassemble.**

**Comme un ancien langage**

**Un passage entre l'infini**

**Et le plus petit,**

**Je sens, oui je sens,**

**La vie me traverse**

**Et je vois des ponts entre tous ces mondes**

**L'arbre à l'astre à ma vie,**

**Du rire aux gestes à la pluie,**

**Des ponts, des ponts à l'infini.**

**La nuit est belle,**

**La terre est grande.**

**On voit dans le ciel**

**La lune blanche.**

**La nuit appelle**

**Au cœur des songes,**

**Le mien en éveil**

**Reçoit l'offrande.**

**Mon cœur en éveil**

**Reçoit l'offrande.**

**Forêt Navajo**

**Lundi : 16 h.05 P.M.**

Le club des Tigres avait quitté la caverne pour se revitaliser en eau potable et étudier le terrain avant la nuit. Un vent froid venu du nord fouettait leurs visages, les empêchant d'avancer rapidement dans la végétation dense et humide. Diffuse, la lumière du jour qui déclinait de plus en plus leur donnait l'impression qu'il était bien plus tard dans la soirée.

Bien emmitouflée dans des vêtements chauds, Cathy, fièrement assise sur le dos d'Éclair, dévorait le paysage de ses yeux avides.

Tenant son cheval par la bride, Sindy le faisait marcher au pas.

Main dans la main, Sarah et Keven surveillaient Cathy afin de s'assurer qu'elle restât bien en équilibre sur sa monture. Après toutes les épreuves que la fillette venait de traverser, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se blesse en tombant de cheval.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, Mulder et Scully observaient l'orée des bois, à l'affût de la moindre menace. Comme Sindy, ils portaient leur arme sur eux, n'ayant pas envie que leur groupe serve de dîner à une espèce de créature affamée de chair humaine qui risquait de leur bondir dessus à tout moment.

Longeant la falaise qui surmontait un impressionnant canyon, Paul examinait ce panorama sauvage et magnifique en cherchant des yeux l'itinéraire le plus sûr pour atteindre le point d'eau. Il se souvenait que Sindy lui avait déjà raconté que cinq rivières issues d'un immense glacier se jetaient dans ce canyon. Et même les plus mordus de rafting n'auraient osé défier cette puissante force de la nature.

Remarquant que le territoire était très accidenté, Paul fit signe à Sindy de le rejoindre. D'un geste de la main, elle lui signifia qu'elle avait saisi et qu'elle le retrouverait dans quelques minutes. Mais auparavant, elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec Keven et Sarah car Éclair lui semblait étrangement nerveux.

- **Puis-je vous confier Éclair et Cathy pour un moment? **S'enquit la jeune fille en se tournant vers ses compagnons.** Je crois que Paul a besoin de précisions sur la géographie du terrain.**

- **Pas de problème, **acquiesça Keven en lui lançant un clin d'œil amical. **Tu peux rejoindre Paul. Sarah et moi, on s'occupera d'eux avec plaisir. **

**- Merci ,** lâcha Sindy avec candeur. **Cela me rassure.**

Elle vérifia que l'arme qu'elle portait à sa ceinture était bien en ordre et prit congé de ses deux amis.

Cherchant Mulder et Scully du regard, Sindy plissa les paupières. Ne pouvant voir où ils se tenaient, elle sortit ses jumelles de son sac à dos. Enfin, elle localisa les deux agents et exhala un soupir de soulagement.

Mandatés pour tenir le rôle d'éclaireurs, Mulder et Scully avaient pris une certaine avance sur le groupe.

Inquiète, Sindy s'empara de sa radio et contacta les deux agents.

- **Fox… Dana… Me recevez-vous? À vous…**

Personne ne lui répondit sauf un silence angoissant interrompue par quelques parasites. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lui donnant envie de hurler. Mais elle se retint en serrant les poings. Enfin, la voix claire de Dana lui rétorqua:

- **Nous te recevons cinq sur cinq, Sindy. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

- **Dana! **l'avertit la jeune fille.** Vous êtes trop loin. Ne bougez plus. Nous vous rattraperons.  
><strong>

- **D'accord, la môme,** blagua Mulder qui venait de se joindre à Scully.

Une fois de plus, Sindy entendit des crépitements provenant de la radio et Dana reprit :

- **OK, Sindy. Nous demeurerons sur place en attendant que vous nous rejoigniez.**

- **Parfait. ** conclut l'interlocutrice en rangeant sa radio d'un geste vif.** À tout à l'heure.**

D'un léger mouvement d'épaule, elle endossa son sac à dos et jeta un bref regard vers Keven et Sarah.

Celui-ci venait de saisir la bride d'Éclair tandis que Sarah marchait à sa hauteur tout en veillant sur Cathy.

Rassurée, Sindy se dirigea vers Paul qui la suivait des yeux lorsqu'un étrange pressentiment la poussa à s'accroupir près du sol. Avec précaution, elle déposa sa main comme si elle s'apprêtait à prendre le pouls de la terre. Les sourcils froncés, elle détourna sa jolie tête vers Keven et Sarah.

- **Faites descendre Cathy de cheval, **ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. **Il va se passer quelque chose**, **je le sens. **

Mal à l'aise devant l'expression grave de la jeune fille, Keven et Sarah s'exécutèrent. Quelque chose était sur le point de se produire et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

L'esprit en alerte, Sindy entendit soudain un grondement assourdissant qui ressemblait à un énorme troupeau de bisons se déplaçant en vitesse dans les vastes plaines. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

- **Tremblement de terre! **hurla-t-elle d'une voix pressante**. Vite, couchez-vous!**

La gorge nouée, elle remarqua que Paul se trouvait très près du précipice surplombant les cinq rivières. Affolée, la jeune femme s'élança vers lui, trébucha et se releva avec peine. Sous ses pieds, la terre trembla violemment. Puis, de longues fissures déchirèrent le sol qui se lamenta comme un animal à l'agonie. Luttant pour garder son équilibre, Sindy fonça au pas de course et sauta par dessus une crevasse qui se formait. En atterrissant de l'autre côté, elle tomba brutalement sur ses genoux qui se mirent à saigner. Ne se souciant guère de la douleur, elle se releva, prit son élan et bondit sur Paul. Entrelacés, ils tombèrent et roulèrent sur le sol rocailleux. Une autre secousse entrouvrit la terre, les aspirant dans le vide.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, Mulder et Scully s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre leurs compagnons lorsque Dana perdit l'équilibre.

- **Décidément, Mulder, **haleta-t-elle en rejetant nerveusement sa chevelure rousse vers l'arrière**, je crois que cette excursion m'a fatiguée. J'ai les genoux qui tremblent. Non!… Attends!… Ce ne sont pas mes genoux! **poursuivit-elle surprise.** C'est le sol!**

Anxieux, Mulder remarqua que la terre ondulait sous ses pieds tandis que les arbres en lisière de la forêt se balançaient dangereusement. Ensuite, des vibrations parcoururent l'arrière de son crâne, suivit presque immédiatement d'un grondement sourd qui s'intensifia en crescendo. Le sol secoué d'un violent soubresaut déséquilibra les deux agents. De lourdes pierres dégringolèrent de la falaise et une rangée d'arbres située non loin d'un plateau rocheux tomba d'un coup, découvrant de profondes racines qui ressemblaient à des pieuvres couvertes de terre.

Une façade rocheuse à demi effondrée s'écroula et de grosses pierres roulèrent sur le flanc de la montagne, soulevant une poussière dense.

À l'orée de la forêt, le sol se fractura. Une fissure apparut et des gaz venus des profondeurs de la terre s'échappèrent en volutes épaisses.

Les lèvres desséchées par la poussière et la peur qui se transformait peu à peu en terreur, Mulder aida Scully à se relever et la retint par la taille.

- **Fichons le camp d'ici avant que ces pierres nous tombent dessus, Dana!** hurla-t-il.

Le sol agité de vagues et de soubresauts agressait les pauvres arbres qui se défendaient en grondant et gémissant.

Tentant difficilement de garder leur équilibre, Mulder et Scully pouvaient voir de grands séquoias ondulés comme des gratte-ciel un jour de tempête.

**- Accroche-toi, ça va secouer! **Grimaça Fox en saisissant Dana par les épaules.

Le tremblement de terre s'intensifia.

Instinctivement, Dana baissa la tête, plissa les yeux et se couvrit la bouche pour se protéger des débris et de l'air toxique qui se propageaient autour d'eux. Conscient du danger, Mulder plongea sur Scully et la plaqua au sol comme au football.

Autour d'eux, des arbres dansaient et s'abattaient sur le sol. Un grondement s'éleva et d'autres pierres se détachèrent des pentes abruptes et roulèrent pour chuter violemment dans la rivière bouillonnante.

Le visage contre terre, Scully pouvait voir des volutes de fumée nauséabondes s'élever non loin d'eux.

Toujours couché sur Scully, Mulder S'enquit d'une voix inquiète :

- **Tu es blessée, Dana? **

- **Non, ça va. Merci, **le rassura-t-elle essoufflée**.**

Se relevant à moitié, elle ressentit de nouvelles vibrations et le sol ondula sous ses pieds.

- **Agrippe-toi à moi, Dana!** lui cria Mulder en la tenant fermement contre lui.

Le sol fut de nouveau secoué comme par une main de géant. Puis la terre gémit, laissant échapper un cri d'agonie. Une longue fissure apparut. Et sous leurs yeux horrifiés, des fumerolles montèrent des entrailles de la terre, suivies de jets de vapeurs.

**- Scully!… **la pressa Mulder une seconde fois.** Fichons le camp d'ici. Vite**!

La soutenant toujours, Fox aida la jeune femme à se relever. Puis, les deux agents titubèrent lorsque le sol tressaillit sous leurs pieds. Une nouvelle rangée d'arbres s'abattit à l'orée de la forêt. Quelqu'un hurla de terreur. Peut-être s'agissait-il de Keven, Sarah ou Cathy mais Fox et Dana n'en étaient pas sûrs.

Écoutant son instinct, Mulder prit Scully par la main. Trébuchant et se relevant avec peine, ils coururent vers la rivière comme s'ils avaient le diable à leur trousse.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sarah et Keven avaient entendu l'avertissement de Sindy.

Sans réfléchir, les deux jeunes gens plongèrent sur le sol en se protégeant la tête de leurs mains et couvrirent Cathy de leur corps. Terrifiée, la fillette éclata en sanglots. Éclair rua et hennit de frayeur mais resta près du petit groupe.

À la grande surprise de Keven et Sarah, le cheval se coucha près d'eux, les protégeant de sa masse.

La terre ondula comme une mer en furie, puis un grondement assourdissant leur transperça les tympans. Un arbre se déracina et s'écroula. Des masses de pierres s'entrechoquèrent avec violence et le ciel se noircit de poussière, voilant la lumière diffuse du soleil. Un puissant vent se leva et souffla en rafales, empêchant Sarah, Keven et Cathy de se lever pour fuir les éléments déchaînés. Sous leurs yeux horrifiés, le sol se déchira à quelques mètres d'eux dans un craquement sonore.

Couchée sur le ventre, Cathy entrevit un liquide rouge et épais qui jaillissait des entrailles de la terre comme si elle saignait. Une silhouette noire et grotesque en sortit et disparut dans la forêt obscure. La petite fille trembla et serra les mains de ses protecteurs.

- **J'ai peur, Sarah,** souffla-t-elle.

- **Je sais, ma puce. Nous avons tous peur,** déglutit Sarah en étreignant l'enfant.

Sur le point d'atteindre son paroxysme, le tremblement de terre s'arrêta brusquement. Le grondement assourdissant se transforma en un bruit vague. Puis, un orage éclata, trempant le trio jusqu'aux os.

De leur côté, courant à grandes enjambées vers le canyon qui accueillait les cinq rivières, Mulder et Scully trébuchèrent et perdirent l'équilibre quand le sol retrouva sa stabilité. Sous la pluie battante, ils dévalèrent la pente sur plusieurs mètres, puis réussirent à freiner leur chute en s'agrippant à une souche d'arbre couverte d'herbes et de mousse.

Soufflant comme un phoque, Mulder tourna son visage ruisselant vers une Dana dégoulinante de pluie, d'herbes et de boue.

- **Ça va, Scully. Tu es entière?** s'enquit-il pour se rassurer.

- **Oui, Mulder, **grommela-t-elle d'une voix morne.** Je vais bien,** **Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures, je me prélassais dans une source chaude. La vie est vraiment pleine de rebondissements en ce bas monde.** Elle leva son regard bleuté vers son collègue. **Et toi, ça va ? Rien de casser ?**

Mulder se tâta avec précaution. À part quelques égratignures et éraflures, il s'en sortait à bon compte. Une certaine sensibilité à la cheville droite le gênait mais il savait que cela n'était pas grave. Une fois de plus, Scully et lui bénéficiaient d'une sacrée chance mais ils s'inquiétaient pour leurs amis.

**- ****Ça**** va, Scully, **opina-t-il en fixant des yeux la rivière bouillonnante qui débordait de son lit.** Rassure-toi. J'ai tous mes morceaux.** Il frissonna avant de poursuivre rapidement. **Essayons de trouver les autres. D'accord?**

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait. Une peur viscérale lui noua la gorge et des sueurs froides parcoururent son corps. Une fois de plus, le temps leur était compté.

Perchés sur une paroi rocheuse, Paul et Sindy savaient qu'ils étaient dans une position précaire puisqu'une partie de la falaise s'était écroulée. Plus bas, à une cinquantaine de mètres, une vision en plongée leur permettait de voir le point de rencontre des cinq rivières qui se jetaient dans le grand canyon. Angoissés, les deux jeunes gens respiraient rapidement.

**- Tu vas bien, Paul?** interrogea Sindy en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître son angoisse.

Des mèches de cheveux humides et cuivrées lui tombaient dans les yeux et cachaient la moitié de son visage.

Constatant sa jeunesse et vulnérabilité, Paul comprit que son rôle était aussi de la protéger s'il voulait que leur mission réussisse. _**Après tout, c'était elle la « gardienne » de Vickie. N'avait-elle pas été choisie pour cela? **_

Prudemment, il tendit sa main vers Sindy, sachant qu'aux moindres mouvements, la paroi rocheuse risquait de se détacher et de les entraîner dans la rivière glacée, les tuant presque à coup sûr.

- **Disons que je me sentirais beaucoup mieux sur la terre ferme, ma chérie, **soupira-t-il attristé.

La jeune fille se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. Le plateau rocheux sous ses pieds se balança dangereusement. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, lui coupant le souffle. Elle savait qu'au moindre choc, le plateau où elle et Paul se tenaient basculerait dans le vide, avec eux, évidemment.

- **Chéri?** scanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par la peur et la fatigue, **en admettant que nous sortions vivants de cette aventure, ça serait chouette de prendre de longues vacances. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?**

- **J'en dis que** **nous les aurons bien mérité ces foutues vacances, **approuva-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire**.**

Son sourire forcé se métamorphosa en grimace lorsqu'une nouvelle secousse le déséquilibra. Vive comme l'éclair, Sindy s'accrocha à une souche d'arbre coincée entre deux rochers et attrapa sa main au vol. Suspendu dans le vide, Paul s'aida d'un mouvement de bassin et se propulsa vers l'avant. Tâtonnant comme un aveugle, il chercha une dénivellation dans le roc pour s'y agripper. Les dents serrées, il respira plusieurs fois par la bouche. Les rochers trempés de pluie rendaient la paroi trop glissante pour qu'il puisse l'escalader jusqu'à la corniche où se tenait Sindy.

- **Tiens bon, Paul! Agrippe-toi à ma main!** Haleta-t-elle terrifiée à l'idée de perdre prise sur son compagnon.

Les joues en feu, elle banda ses muscles et le tira de toutes ses forces vers elle. Son pied gauche dérapa dans le vide mais elle se rattrapa juste à temps. Malheureusement, une douleur fulgurante traversa l'épaule qu'elle s'était démise quelques jours plus tôt, lui arrachant un gémissement de souffrance. Elle passa outre et hoqueta d'horreur lorsqu'elle comprit ce que son amoureux s'apprêtait à faire.

**- Non, Paul! **sanglota-t-elle folle de panique.** Ne fais pas ça!**

Sa voix brisée par l'émotion vacilla et s'éteignit comme une flamme privée d'oxygène. Plus que jamais déterminée à sauver son compagnon, Sindy lui agrippa solidement la main.

Paul se savait trop lourd pour Sindy. Le plateau rocheux où elle se tenait ne tiendrait plus longtemps. S'il continuait de s'accrocher à elle, tous deux seraient entraînés dans le vide et écrasés par la chute des pierres. Alors que s'il plongeait seul, peut-être que…

Rivés l'un à l'autre, leurs yeux se croisèrent avec force. Et au travers le rugissement des rivières, Paul lui cria :

- **Je t'aime, ma chérie! Ne l'oublie jamais!**

Puis, il lâcha sa main, ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans le vide, le noir, le froid…

Frappée de stupeur, Sindy répéta d'une voix étouffée de larmes :

**- Non, Paul!... Je t'en prie!... Pas ça !**

Si un cœur pouvait se briser, le sien s'émietta en mille morceaux à ce moment là.

- « _**DEUX AVENIRS!… DEUX VIES!…**_ » insurgea une voix d'outre-tombe.

Les yeux brouillés de larmes, Sindy gémit et quitta son corps.

Enveloppée d'un voile de lumière, la grande dame qui s'avançait vers elle la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Elle leva la main et examina la jeune prêtresse avec autorité. Vêtue d'une robe de gloire inconnue des mortels, elle était magnifique et féroce comme toutes les déesses de cet univers étrange.

**- Prêtresse d'Isis, **ordonna-t-elle en la dévisageant d'un œil sévère. **Lève-toi et écoute-moi!**

Soumise, la jeune fille adopta l'attitude des prêtresses, les mains levées devant elle, puis courba l'échine pour démontrer respect et humilité. Tremblant de toute son âme devant cette Mère Éternelle, une triste vérité lui apparut soudain et elle comprit que son ignorance l'avait amenée à gravement pécher.

- **Prêtresse!** tonna la déesse imperturbable. **Je te le dis**. **On peut pécher en pensée aussi bien qu'en acte.** **L'autre soir, tu as accepté de donner à Kâlem ce que tu m'avais promis, soit l'exclusivité de ton cœur. Je ne puis permettre que tu te moques ainsi de moi!**

Devant un juge humain, la jeune prêtresse, Tia-Atet-Râ, aurait pu se défendre car elle croyait encore au fond d'elle-même pouvoir se justifier. Son amour pour Kâlem de même que pour sa déesse était profond et sincère. Mais hélas, face à la Grande Mère, aucune justification n'était possible.

- **Tu as profané mon amulette en la touchant de tes mains dans l'espoir d'une réponse ne t'appartenant pas, **continua la Grande Mère,** et cela sans mon autorisation.**

« - _**Sur ma vie, Grande Mère, je n'ai jamais eu une telle intention! »**_ voulut crier Tia-Atet-Râ. Résignée, elle courba l'échine face à son terrifiant courroux. Sa position de prêtresse lui interdisait un comportement si déshonorant.

La Grande Mère qui connaissait les affres de son cœur tempéra quelque peu sa colère.

- **Je vais quand même te donner une chance de te racheter, **l'encouragea-t-elle légèrement radoucie**, car c'est CELUI qui t'a conduit à cette folie qui a commis la plus grande faute. Malgré ton péché, Tia-Atet-Râ, il y a de la pureté et de la bonté dans ton cœur. Le dieu de la justice ne pèse pas de la même façon les péchés des êtres chaleureux de ceux des êtres sans pitié… Moi non plus!... Il y a un défaut dans la conception des mortels dont nous devons tenir compte ici; le libre arbitre que nous leur avons donné lors de la création. Ce fut notre seule erreur.**

D'un geste théâtral, la Grande Mère leva la main. Obéissant à sa volonté, les cieux se déchirèrent comme si quelqu'un avait tiré un voile, emportant avec lui les étoiles, les planètes, les galaxies et tout ce qu'il y avait au delà…

- **Deux avenirs!** objecta la déesse, renvoyant ces mots prononcés dans les couloirs du temps.

La jeune voyante comprit alors pourquoi elle avait choisi de ne pas rejoindre son bien-aimé cette nuit là. Nul ne pouvait défier les dieux.

**Dans le premier avenir**, elle sut qu'en acceptant de rejoindre Kâlem et de se donner à lui comme il le lui avait demandé, il échouerait l'épreuve de l'Abîme et mourrait. Un cupide pharaon prendrait sa place et mènerait l'empire à sa perte, semant violence, famine et désolation…

**Dans le deuxième avenir**, sa vision lui montra le déroulement de la vie de son bien-aimé. Il réussissait l'épreuve de l'Abîme et devenait le nouveau pharaon. Au cours d'un règne long et fructueux, il connaissait le bonheur de voir naître cinq enfants, fils et filles, qu'il aimait profondément. À ses côtés, une reine bonne et aimante mettait de l'ordre dans sa maison et de la joie dans son âme.

Le cœur de la jeune prêtresse étouffa d'angoisse quand elle vit une autre prendre la place qu'elle avait tant rêver d'occuper. Puis, ses visions s'estompèrent dans un dernier miroitement. La prêtresse, Tia-Atet-Râ, se retrouva face à l'abîme de l'éternité tandis que la déesse constellait de nouveau le firmament devant ses yeux aveuglés de larmes.

- **Maintenant, choisis!** ordonna la Grande Mère, imperturbable.

La mort dans l'âme, Tia-Atet-Râ se résigna à choisir.

_**« Ô Kâlem, éternel bien-aimé! **_murmura-t-elle, ses yeux pairs ruisselant de larmes._** Est-ce que tu m'as attendue cette nuit là? As-tu crié de désespoir? M'as-tu crue volage ou cruelle? Mon doux ami, les mortels ne peuvent se rire des dieux. Nous étions destinés à servir ou à souffrir. Et ce sont eux qui ont décidé. Du fond de ma peine, j'ai pensé parfois ( qu'Isis me pardonne si je me trompe ), que les dieux sont beaucoup**_ _**moins juste que les hommes. »**_

Toujours agrippée à la paroi rocheuse de la falaise, Sindy réintégra son corps. Les paroles de la jeune prêtresse résonnaient encore dans son âme. Limpides comme la vérité, elle se rappelait chaque mot. Et soudain, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Invoquant la protection du génie des airs et celui de la mer, elle détacha sa main de la souche d'arbre qui lui servait d'appui, se pencha et s'apprêta à sauter dans le vide.

- **Non! Ne fais pas ça, Cynthia! **s'écria désespérément Ellie.

Elle plongea ses yeux violets dans ceux de monsieur Wong et des membres du conseil afin qu'ils unissent leurs forces à la sienne pour la propulser dans le cœur de son élève et de ses compagnons d'infortune.

À ce moment précis, près du point de jonction des cinq rivières, Mulder et Scully accélèrent le pas et descendirent avec précaution la pente abrupte conduisant vers la berge. Une mystérieuse voix les incitait à se diriger non loin des chutes mortelles.

- **Grouille-toi, Mulder!** intima Scully essoufflée. **Il va se passer quelque chose et nous devons être là.**

En dépit de sa douleur à la cheville, Fox précipita le pas mais grimaça. Dana s'en aperçut, lui prit la main pour le soutenir et les deux agents coururent vers l'immense bassin qui accueillait les cinq rivières. Une tension étrange, presque électrique régnait dans l'air. Le cœur battant, Scully et Mulder frissonnèrent mais continuèrent d'avancer. Prêts à réagir à la moindre alerte, ils tendirent l'oreille.

Lorsque la terre cessa enfin de trembler, Sarah, Keven et Cathy se relevèrent avec difficulté et secouèrent leurs vêtements couvert de poussière.

Nerveux, Éclair piaffa impatiemment et donna un coup de museau à Keven et Sarah comme s'il désirait leur communiquer quelque chose.

Keven le caressa doucement sur les flancs, puis planta son regard vers son épouse et la fillette blottie contre elle.

- **Sarah?… Cathy?…** s'enquit-il d'une voix anxieuse. **Ça va? Vous n'êtes pas blessées?**

- **Ça va, chéri**, haleta Sarah en secouant la tête. **Rassure-toi.** **Nous avons eu plus de peur que de mal mais je m'inquiète pour les autres. **Elle hésita, puis observa longuement son amoureux. **Et toi, tu n'as pas de mal?**

**- Je vais bien**, **ma douce**, l'informa gentiment Keven en glissant son index le long de sa joue noircies de poussière.

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent encore quelques secondes, puis Keven examina Éclair, le tâtant avec douceur. À part sa nervosité et quelques égratignures sur sa croupe, le brave étalon se portait à merveille. Tournant sur lui-même, il piaffa avec impatience, donna un coup de tête sur le coude de Keven et mordilla la manche de son blouson en jeans.

- **Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive, oncle Keven,** intervint timidement Cathy.

Une lueur de panique traversa subitement le regard de Sarah.

- **Cathy a raison, Keven, **trancha**-**t-elle vivement**. Aide-nous à monter Éclair. Je suis certaine qu'il nous conduira à Sindy. **

- **D'accord, **accepta Keven sans poser de question**. Allons-y! Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.**

Le jeune homme souleva Cathy et la déposa doucement sur le dos du cheval. Ensuite, il assista Sarah, puis grimpa à son tour. Dès qu'Éclair sentit leur poids sur son dos, il partit rapidement au galop. Son instinct lui criait que sa jeune maîtresse avait besoin de lui.

_**À SUIVRE…**_

Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui attend nos héros? S'en sortiront-ils? La parole est à vous, chers ami(e)s… Au plaisir de vous lire.


	38. Héroïques sauvetages

**Notes : Je remercie les lectrices et lecteurs qui suivent ce récit avec patience. Pour les âmes sensibles, je recommande la prudence car certains passages de ce chapitre peuvent s'avérer choquants. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous. En passant, salutation à Myriam et Calazzi. **

**France-Éna **

**Forêt Navajo : Entre ciel et terre**

**Lundi: 16h.51 P.M.**

Tout au long de sa chute, il eut le sentiment d'être soutenu par un ange. Une lumière douce et chaude l'enveloppait comme dans un cocon.

Puis soudain, le jeune homme se retrouva dans la peau de Kâlem.

« _**Du fond des catacombes, la gracieuse silhouette de la prêtresse Tia-Atet-Râ s'avança vers lui, sa jolie tête entourée d'un havre de lumière. **_

_**Son âme reconnut l'essence de Sindy dans le corps de cette adolescente issue d'un autre monde.**_

_**À la fois atterré et fasciné, Kâlem, souleva son amante dans ses bras, l'allongea tendrement sur sa longue cape de velours rouge et or et ils s'aimèrent comme seuls le font ceux qui sont nés pour vivre ensemble. Elle, qui ne savait pas comment on aime un homme savait soudain tout. Lui, qui savait tout en apprenait davantage de son abandon. Le souffle coupé, les deux amoureux**_ _**ressentirent leur force vitale quitter leur tanière et pénétrer l'autre. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il caressa de ses lèvres les endroits cachés de son corps et ils vibrèrent sous la force de leur désir jusqu'à l'extase. En chaque détail charnel et délicieux, les deux jeunes amants vivaient intensément leur amour l'un pour l'autre. **_

_**Émerveillé, Kâlem contempla le ventre frémissant de son amoureuse et l'embrassa avec tendresse,**_ _**sachant qu'une âme exceptionnelle grandissait en son sein. **_

_**Distrait par cette béatitude, il ne vit pas la menace surgir des ténèbres. Un cyclope jaillit d'un abîme de lave bouillonnante, lui arrachant sa bien-aimée et la petite fille qu'elle portait en elle. Kâlem sentit des millions d'aiguilles de glace le transpercer douloureusement. Une main de fer lui broya les jambes et ses os éclatèrent un à un. L'œil du monstre l'observa cruellement. Sa large bouche s'ouvrit pour dévorer celle qu'il aimait. Le cyclope éclata d'un rire dément et Kâlem entendit les cris étouffés de son amante qui le suppliait de venir à son secours.**_

« - **Non**_**! **_sanglota Kâlem_**. Pas elle! Mais moi!… »**_

_**Pour toute réponse, le cyclope rugit comme un fou. Il cracha du sang et des os avant de lancer cruellement:**_

_**« - **_**Je te l'avais dit, morveux que je te retrouverais un jour. Tout comme elle, tu es à moi! »**

Paul hurla de terreur et se débattit comme un fou mais la main de fer l'entraîna inexorablement sous l'eau glacée. Une pellicule de glace se forma, l'empêchant de refaire surface pour respirer. Les ténèbres tentaculaires l'enveloppèrent. Épuisé, Paul cessa de lutter et se sentit aspirer dans un puits sans fond.

Alors qu'il abandonnait le combat, une voix lui ordonna d'un ton ferme :

- **Bats-toi, Paul! Tu peux le faire. Nom de Dieu! Secoue-toi. Ce monstre n'est pas réel. Il vient de ton enfance et il te manipule pour t'entraîner dans son monde démoniaque. Mon amour… Souviens-toi… Notre mission n'est pas terminée. Alors, je t'en supplie! Fais un effort et donne-moi ta main. Toi seul en a le pouvoir.**

Les dents serrés, Paul tendit sa main vers Sindy. Son corps glacé était aussi lourd qu'un sac de ciment. Il lutta pour ne pas se laisser couler au fond de la rivière et se débattit férocement.

D'un geste vif, la jeune fille referma sa main sur la sienne et le tira vers la lumière.

Le miroir de glace qui le maintenait prisonnier sous l'eau se fendit, craqua et éclata en mille morceaux. Le jeune homme revint à la surface en toussant et en crachant. Il était gelé et ses dents claquaient comme des castagnettes. Ses lèvres bleuissaient et son corps devenait de plus en plus engourdi.

- **Nage dans cette direction, Paul. Même si tu es épuisé, ne t'arrête pas. Suis le soleil couchant et va vers les chutes. Tu seras sauvé. Vickie et moi, nous t'aimons et nous avons besoin de toi. Alors, va!**

Paul obéit et nagea comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Galopant à toute allure, Éclair contourna habilement les obstacles et conduisit Sarah, Keven et Cathy vers la falaise à demi écroulée.

- **Il faut prendre une grande corde,** **oncle Keven**, dit Cathy en lui jetant un regard insistant. **Comme ça, tu attraperas Sindy avant qu'elle ne saute dans la rivière.**

Stupéfaits par les propos de la petite fille, Sarah et Keven se dévisagèrent rapidement mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de tergiverser.

- **Où sont Paul et Sindy, Cathy?** demanda Sarah doucement.

- **Pour oncle Paul, je ne sais pas. Mais Sindy, elle est tombée dans cette fissure,** l'informa la fillette en montrant du doigt la crevasse devant eux.

Prudent, Keven rampa vers le bord effrité du ravin. Quelques pierres se détachèrent sous ses pieds et des mottes de terre tombèrent dans le vide.

- **Je t'en prie, chéri.** **Fais attention**, lui lança Sarah en tremblant comme une feuille.

Keven osa à peine bouger. À la moindre secousse, l'endroit où il se tenait risquait de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le ravin. Son cœur se serra. Paul n'était pas visible. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

À demi penchée sur le plateau rocheux, Sindy regardait fixement le vide. Sans doute, était-elle en transe ou bien, comme Cathy venait de le signifier, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à sauter pour rejoindre Paul.

« _**Se pouvait-il que le jeune homme soit tombé dans la rivière pendant la secousse sismique?**_ _**»**_ pensa Keven horrifié. _**Si oui… Avait-il une chance de survivre à cela? **_

Il analysa rapidement la situation. De là où il était, il pouvait atteindre Sindy. Mais il devait être bien attaché et soutenu. Rampant toujours, il revint vers Sarah, Cathy et Éclair.

- **J'ai vu Sindy, **résuma-t-il en vitesse**. Elle est sur un petit plateau rocheux. Sa position est précaire. Je peux la sortir de là mais j'ai besoin de votre aide à toutes les deux. **

- **D'accord,** avança Sarah. **Mais que devons-nous faire?**

- **C'est simple**, expliqua Keven en fouillant hâtivement dans un sac de cuir attaché à la selle d'Éclair. Il sortit une corde utilisée par les alpinistes et la noua comme il l'avait appris lors d'un cours d'escalade. **D'un côté, nous attacherons l'extrémité de la corde autour du cou d'Éclair et de l'autre, autour de ma taille. Vous deux, à mon signal, vous ferez reculer Éclair. Ça vous va?**

- **Oui**.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Cathy et embrassa Sarah. Son cœur se serra en remarquant les traits de son épouse tendus par l'inquiétude et la fatigue. Tout comme lui, elle se faisait du souci pour leurs amis. Elle serra sa main et répéta d'une voix étranglée :

- **Sois prudent, chéri.**

- **C'est promis**.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois et rampa sur le bord du gouffre. Anxieux, Keven s'éclaira de sa lampe mais ne localisa pas Sindy.

Mulder et Scully perdirent pied en même temps et déboulèrent jusqu'à la rive. Le rugissement des cinq rivières sous les chutes était infernal. Étourdi, Mulder se releva le premier et s'empressa d'aider Scully qui se redressait lentement en clignant des yeux.

- **Ça va, Dana? Pas de casse?**

- **Je vais bien, Mulder. Mon corps tient le coup. Et toi, ça va?**

- **Ouais,** gloussa-t-il en toussant et en crachant de la terre.

Il secoua ses cheveux poussiéreux et alluma sa lampe de poche restée miraculeusement intacte dans son sac à dos.

Lisant dans les pensées de Mulder, Scully alluma également sa lampe. Puis, les deux agents dirigèrent leurs faisceaux lumineux vers la rivière qui tourbillonnait violemment. Un hoquet de terreur sortit brusquement de leurs lèvres et une féroce envie de vomir leur noua l'estomac.

Agrippé à un arbre secoué par les flots, un homme flottait, immobile.

Sans réfléchir, Mulder plongea dans l'eau glacée de la rivière. Ses membres s'engourdirent immédiatement.

Éclairé par Scully, l'agent Mulder nagea énergiquement vers le tronc d'arbre, s'y accrocha des deux mains et récupéra Paul qui semblait mort ou évanoui. Maintenant la tête du médecin hors de l'eau, Mulder s'empressa de retourner vers la rive en traînant le corps de son meilleur ami. Une forte envie de dormir l'envahit et Fox comprit que l'hypothermie le gagnait aussi.

- **Scully! Aide-moi!** cria-t-il d'une voix étranglée par la panique.

Les pieds déjà dans l'eau, Dana rejoignit Mulder et Paul et les tira vers la rive.

- **Tiens bon, Mulder!** grelotta Scully. **Sortons de cette eau glacée en vitesse.**

L'eau froide les transperçait jusqu'aux os. De peine et de misère, ils réussirent à tirer le corps inerte de Paul hors de la rivière. Aussitôt, Scully s'activa. Elle débuta un massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche et Mulder, malgré sa souffrance, frictionna le corps glacé de son ami inconscient…

Juchée sur la corniche, Sindy revint à elle pour la seconde fois. Son corps vacilla et elle se plaqua contre la paroi de la falaise afin de conserver un semblant d'équilibre. Elle se rappela : lorsqu'elle avait quitté son enveloppe terrestre, son âme avait demandé à ses guides de protéger Paul et de le conduire vers Mulder et Scully. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, elle inspira lentement. Sous ses pieds, la corniche s'inclina et la jeune fille comprit tout de suite que le plateau cédait. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait sauter. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle implora Ellie et ses alliés de l'assister en la libérant de la peur qui lui nouait le ventre et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Le souffle court et saccadé, elle sentit avec horreur qu'elle glissait dans le vide. La corniche céda avec vacarme mais une main salvatrice attrapa solidement son poignet, la tirant vers le ciel et les étoiles.

Couché à plat ventre sur le sol, le corps de Keven se pencha dangereusement dans le vide. La corde qui le maintenait était sa seule protection. Suant à grosses gouttes, il tira Sindy qui se balançait dans les airs.

- **Faites reculer Éclair… **recommanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.** Vite!**

Sarah et Cathy s'exécutèrent.

Éclair obéit sans se faire prier et recula en hennissant comme s'il souhaitait encourager sa maîtresse à tenir le coup.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur Sindy, Keven serra les dents et tira plus fort.

- **Tu vas y arriver, Cinnie. Tiens bon!**

À la manière d'une trapéziste, Sindy propulsa ses jambes vers l'avant pour se donner un élan, puis elle se balança à quelques reprises dans le vide et attrapa de sa main libre une solide branche d'arbre qui se dressait au travers les rochers. Soutenue par Keven, la jeune fille se tortilla et grimpa sur le tronc de l'arbre qui lui servait d'appui. Ensuite, cela devint plus facile et Sindy parvint à escalader les derniers mètres avec l'aide du jeune homme. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, Keven la saisit sous les aisselles et l'attira vers lui. Encore tremblante, elle se jeta dans ses bras, le temps de retrouver son souffle.

Ému, Keven la serra contre lui.

- **Ça va aller, Sindy. C'est fini. Ne restons pas ici, le sol est trop fragile. On va rejoindre Sarah, Cathy et Éclair. D'accord?**

- **D'accord, **haleta-t-elle** et merci à vous de m'avoir sauvé la vie.**

- **Y a pas de quoi,** s'écria Sarah qui accourait vers eux.

Tenant Cathy par la main, elle s'efforça de sourire même si son cœur tambourinait toujours dans sa poitrine.

Éclair qui la suivait trotta vers Sindy et mordilla affectueusement sa queue de cheval.

- **Où est Paul, Cinnie ?** s'enquit Sarah, prenant son courage à deux mains.

La jeune fille frissonna et se retint pour ne pas pleurer.

**- Il… Il est tombé dans la rivière…** déglutit-elle en essuyant vivement ses yeux humides. **Il y a environ une demi heure. Néanmoins, juste avant votre arrivée, j'ai eu l'impression de communiquer avec lui. Mais maintenant je ne l'entends plus. Je… Je dois le retrouver. Vous comprenez?… **

Sa voix trembla, s'éteignit et une étrange scène défila dans son esprit.

« _**Mulder et Scully tiraient le corps rigide de Paul hors de l'eau. Arrivée sur la terre ferme, Dana s'empressa de lui faire un massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche mais Paul restait immobile ».**_

Revenant à la réalité**, **Sindy sursauta légèrement.

Sarah remarqua tout de suite la réaction de son amie.

**- Oui**… **Nous te comprenons très bien, ma chérie, **la rassura-t-elle en l'observant avec insistance. **Prends Éclair et amène Cathy avec toi. Keven et moi allons vous suivre à la trace.**

Sindy réfléchit, fouilla dans son sac à dos et sortit sa radio GPS qu'elle tendit à Sarah. Ensuite, elle releva le bas de son pantalon déchiré et détacha son revolver qu'elle donna à Keven.

- **Prenez ça,** ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme. **Je veux que nous restions en contact. Il fait presque nuit et… **Elle s'interrompit, n'osant pas continuer sa phrase. **Dès que je retrouve Paul, Dana et Mulder,** **je vous envoie Éclair, **reprit-elle. **Il vous conduira jusqu'à nous. Je vous le promets.**

- **D'accord,** approuvèrent Keven et Sarah. **Et ne t'inquiète** **pas.** **Tout se passera bien, Sindy. Tu verras. Souviens-toi. Notre force est aussi la tienne. Aie confiance.**

La jeune fille leur répondit par un bref signe de tête, déglutit avec difficulté et monta agilement sur Éclair. Dès qu'elle fut assise sur sa scelle, Keven souleva Cathy et l'installa confortablement près d'elle.

**- Accroche-toi solidement à moi**, **ma puce, **recommanda doucement Sindy. **Éclair va filer comme le vent.** Puis, se retournant vers Keven et Sarah, elle leur souffla. **Soyez prudents tous les deux. **

- **C'est promis.**

Le cœur battant la chamade, Sindy donna un léger coup de talon dans les flancs d'Éclair.

Comprenant le signal, l'étalon se mit au pas et le trio s'enfonça dans la forêt.

**Manoir de Georges Stanek**

**Lundi : 17h.45 P.M.**

Il regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la falaise et ricana.

La terre avait tremblé. Le feu et la lave bouillonnaient encore sous la surface de la planètes. La force vitale de leur groupe s'affaiblissait. Tout se passait exactement comme lui et le maître l'avaient souhaité. Et bientôt, ils seraient enfin à eux.

**Forêt Navajo**

**Lundi : 17h.47 P.M.**

Surpris, Mulder sortit vivement son arme lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas provenant de la forêt. Il couvrit Scully qui s'acharnait sur Paul.

Découragée, Dana s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes et secoua la tête vers Mulder. Elle pleurait.

Fou de rage, Mulder pointa son arme en direction des bruits qui se rapprochaient. Il refusait de croire que son ami, son frère, soit mort aussi stupidement.

« _**Cela ne pouvait être possible! Il nageait en plein cauchemar! »**_

Il frissonna de peur et de froid, puis cria d'un ton haineux :

- **Montrez-vous ou je tire!**

Quelques branches bougèrent à la lueur de sa lampe de poche.

- **Ne tire pas, Fox, **le supplia une voix lointaine**. C'est moi, Sindy. Et Cathy m'accompagne.**

Soulagé, Mulder baissa son arme. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues lorsqu'il vit le brave cheval se diriger vers lui.

Accroupie près du sol, Scully qui refusait la défaite, recommença énergiquement son massage cardiaque, ses mains bien appuyées sur la poitrine de Paul.

Longeant l'orée de la forêt, Sindy arriva à la hauteur de Mulder et descendit prestement de cheval.

- **Tu veux bien t'occuper de Cathy, Fox?** demanda la jeune fille en lui désignant l'enfant.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Mulder reconnut tout de suite cette lueur étrange dans son regard, comme si une partie d'elle était ailleurs. Un grand frisson le secoua.

- **Certainement, **avança-t-il en tendant les bras vers la fillettes qui se laissa glisser contre lui. **Viens, ma poupée**. **Oncle Fox va prendre soin de toi.**

- **Moi aussi, je vais prendre soin de toi, oncle Fox,** murmura innocemment l'enfant. **Je vais t'aider à te réchauffer.**

- **Merci, ma puce.**

Entre temps, Sindy s'était approchée de Dana et Paul. Son regard émeraude semblait toujours un peu ailleurs. On aurait dit, songea Dana que la jeune fille naviguait entre deux mondes.

Lentement, Sindy marcha vers Paul. Elle tendit ses mains au dessus de lui et se concentra.

- **Continue le massage cardiaque, Dana.**

Scully s'exécuta. Attachée à ce jeune couple, elle souhaitait de tout cœur contribuer au retour de Paul dans le monde des vivants.

Avec précaution, Sindy imposa ses mains au-dessus de la poitrine de Paul. Elle débuta sa cérémonie de guérison par le chakra du cœur, puis de sa gorge, du troisième œil et termina avec le chakra sacré. Trois minutes plus tard, elle seconda Scully et commença le bouche à bouche.

Un violent spasme secoua le corps du jeune homme. Hoquetant et toussant, il cracha une bonne quantité d'eau. Enfin, ses poumons reprenaient vie. Il chercha son air, inspira et expira.

Soulagée plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire, Sindy soutint la tête de son compagnon et caressa ses cheveux. Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- **Détends-toi, chéri, **l'encouragea-t-elle avec tendresse.** Je suis là… de même que Dana, Cathy et Fox**.

Paul battit des paupières, cligna des yeux et les ouvrit péniblement. Un long frisson le secoua, puis il se mit à grelotter tout en claquant des dents.

Dana le frictionna vigoureusement sous les regards inquiets de Mulder et Cathy.

Guidée par une intuition, Sindy colla son corps contre celui du jeune homme. La dévisageant intensément, Paul plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de sa compagne et il lui souffla d'une voix entrecoupée:

- **Tu es mon ange… et je suis sans doute… au paradis… **la taquina-t-il, un faible sourire éclairant son visage.

Trop émue pour répondre, Sindy respira longuement. L'impression qu'une main divine la libérait d'un énorme poids oppressant sa poitrine capta son attention. Elle tenta de signifier ce grand soulagement à Paul ainsi que sa joie de le retrouver vivant – mais au lieu de cela, elle éclata en sanglots.

Touché par ses larmes, Paul leva une main tremblante, caressa sa joue fraîche et dégagea son visage en repoussant ses cheveux à moitié dénoués vers l'arrière.

- **Tout va bien, Cinnie… tout va bien… je suis près de toi, maintenant… Allez, ma beauté… ferme-moi ces robinets, **blagua-t-il d'une voix rauque**.**

La jeune fille rougit et grimaça un sourire au travers ses larmes.

**- Nom d'un chien! **S'efforça-t-elle de plaisanter.** Mais où est passé le plombier? **

Tout le monde éclata d'un léger rire, puis Dana offrit un mouchoir à son amie.

- **Merci,** souffla Sindy.

Au même moment, montés sur Éclair, Keven et Sarah arrivèrent.

Trop heureux de les revoir indemnes, Mulder s'écria :

**- Enfin! Nous voilà tous réunis!… Keven! Sarah! Amenez-vous! Ce grand gaillard de Paul a décidé de rester parmi nous.**

Un large sourire sur leurs lèvres, Keven et Sarah descendirent de cheval et s'avancèrent vers leurs compagnons. Riant et pleurant, ils s'étreignirent chaleureusement,.

Sindy soutenant toujours Paul l'aida à s'asseoir. Il tremblait de froid. Il avait besoin de chaleur, tout comme Mulder qui n'en menait pas large.

- **Trouvons-leur des vêtements chauds,** décréta Scully d'un ton sans réplique.

**- On s'en occupe**, offrirent Keven et Sarah qui fouillèrent dans les sacs de cuir attachés à la scelle d'Éclair.

Ne pouvant se payer le luxe d'attendre plus longtemps, Dana rejoignit Cathy et se colla contre un Mulder grelottant en le massant vigoureusement.

Sindy imita Scully sauf qu'elle retira son chandail avant de plaquer son corps contre celui de Paul. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se montrer pudique. Elle savait que son compagnon souffrait d'hypothermie et qu'il avait besoin de sa chaleur tout de suite. Elle se blottit contre lui en le serrant très fort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Keven et Sarah apparurent avec des chandails de laine et les tendirent à Dana et Sindy.

Les deux jeunes femmes couvrirent rapidement leurs compagnons.

- **Tenez bon, les gars!** les encouragea Sindy. Elle détourna son regard vers Dana. **Nous devons amener Paul et Mulder à la source chaude.**

- **Oui, je sais. Je pensais justement la même chose. Mais le temple a-t-il résisté au tremblement de terre? Je me le demande.**

- **J'en suis pratiquement certaine, **assura Sindy.** D'après Sarah, les Celtes étaient des architectes de haut niveau. Maintenant, Dana, je te demande encore une fois de me servir de guide. Ton aide me permettra de trouver l'ouverture la plus près d'ici. Paul et Mulder ont besoin de passer la nuit au chaud.**

**- Effectivement,** approuva Scully en dévisageant Sindy avec gentillesse. Elle lui tendit son chandail en souriant. **C****ouvre-toi**** vite avant d'attraper la mort.** Elle pivota vers Paul. **Et toi, Paul… **le taquina-t-elle, espiègle.** Inutile de prendre cet air déçu. Tu auras Sindy toute la nuit pour te réchauffer… Alors…**

Mulder gloussa en claquant des dents.

- **Et moi, Scully?… Tu voudras bien me réchauffer toute la nuit?...**

Prise au dépourvue, Dana rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et fusilla du regard son incorrigible partenaire.

- **La ferme, Mulder! **intima-t-elle une lueur coquine dans ses yeux bleus océans.

- **D'accord, Dana… Comme tu veux**, se moqua Mulder en grelottant.

- **Bip****… Bip… gros bêta, **se défendit Scully, une moue comique sur son visage parsemé de tache de rousseur.

Keven, Sarah et Sindy échangèrent des regards de connivence et éclatèrent de rire.

**À Los Angeles**, sous un ciel orageux, un autre séisme secoua le centre ville. Des édifices en flamme s'effondrèrent, des barrages s'écroulèrent et une série d'inondations frappa la ville. Tous les postes de police, casernes de pompier, hôpitaux, etc. tombèrent en état d'alerte. Paniqués, de pauvres gens qui tentaient de fuir vers les terres restèrent coincer dans des embouteillages monstres. Le niveau de l'océan pacifique s'éleva de façon inquiétante. Plusieurs ponts et viaducs se déchirèrent en deux dans un craquement infernal de béton et de tiges d'acier. Des véhicules lourds, des centaines de voitures, des vélos et des motorisés furent entraînés brutalement dans les eaux déchaînées. Désorganisés par toutes ces catastrophes naturelles, les centres climatologiques ne fournissaient plus. Plusieurs localités de même que le centre ville de Los Angeles se retrouvèrent plongés dans les ténèbres, sans chauffage, sans électricité et sans téléphone.

**Dans un quartier industriel pauvre et crasseux**, une brèche fumante et profonde s'élargit à la vitesse de l'éclair et cracha des centaines de créatures hideuses qui envahirent cette partie de la ville.

Un malheureux itinérant qui buvait non loin de ce gouffre fut surpris par ces bestioles démoniaques.

Affamées, elles se jetèrent sur lui. Le pauvre homme n'eut même pas le temps de crier à l'aide avant de trépasser.

**Ranch de John Baker**

**Lundi : 17h.50 P.M.**

John Baker et Francis Poncherello arrivèrent aux écuries en motocross. Le trajet avait été difficile et périlleux. Les chevaux hennissaient de frayeur.

John et Frank s'empressèrent de libérer les bêtes. Paniqué, le troupeau se dispersa dans les vastes plaines. Une fois les écuries vides, John entra dans le boxe d'Éclair et comprit immédiatement que Sindy était venue le chercher. Il remarqua une enveloppe prise entre deux planches. Intrigué, il la sortit et reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de sa collègue et amie. Sans perdre une seconde, il la décacheta et lut le message. Son visage devint livide.

- **Frank!** hurla-t-il. **Viens voir… Vite!**

Ponch qui examinait les traces encore fraîches de la jeep louée par Mulder et Scully accourut tout de suite vers John.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vieux? **

D'une main tremblante, John lui tendit la lettre.

Ponch s'en empara et la parcourut à toute allure. Terrifié, il pâlit et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son camarade.

**- J'appelle Gaetrer pour lui demander de**** joindre Washington dans les plus brefs délais, **décida John. Il hésita plusieurs secondes et chuchota entre ses dents : **Nous sommes dans la merde…**

Frank demeura silencieux, phénomène rare chez cet homme habituellement extraverti.

John sortit son cellulaire de sa poche et composa un numéro mais le signal s'effaça au dernier chiffre. Il n'y avait plus de service.

**- Bordel de merde**! pesta-t-il en colère.

" - _**John!" **_l'avertit soudain une voix dans son esprit**.**_** "Foutez le camp d'ici. Ne descendez pas en ville. Il est trop tard. Partez vers le sud, en direction de la montagne de l'Aigle… MAINTENANT!"  
><strong>_

Guère rassuré, John crut reconnaître la voix d'une jeune femme, mais...

Il leva les yeux vers Frank.

**- Ponch? Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Prenons des vives et fichons le camp d'ici. Sindy, Dana, Mulder et le reste de la bande auront bientôt besoin de nous. J'en mettrais ma main au feu.**

Frank hocha la tête et les deux hommes enfourchèrent leurs motocyclettes.

« _**Heureusement que j'ai pu sortir Maggie de cette foutue ville,**_ songea John la mâchoire durcie par l'angoisse. _**À présent,**_ _** tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de survivre assez longtemps pour la retrouver. »**_

Un nouveau tremblement de terre fit chanceler les motocyclettes de John et Ponch qui faillirent perdre le contrôle de leur véhicule. Puis, une odeur âcre de fumée qui flottait dans l'air du crépuscule leur brûla la gorge.

Affolés**, **Frank et John luttèrent pour maîtriser leurs motocyclettes sur un sol devenu instable qui s'effondrait rapidement derrière eux.

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

**A****vez-vous une petite idée de la suite?... Comment nos héros affronteront les dangers qui les menacent. Au plaisir du relire et à bientôt!**


	39. L'Histoire de Paul

**N.B. Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier ma cousine préférée, Miriamme, qui inlassablement m'encourage de ses commentaires. Cette fic n'aurait jamais été publiée sans toi, chère cousine. Je remercie aussi les lecteurs et lectrices invisibles qui ont eu la gentillesse de placer ce roman-fic dans leurs favoris ou en follow. Cela me touche beaucoup. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et amusez-vous… France-Éna **

**Temple Celtique**

**Lundi : 19h.40 P.M.**

Aidés de Sindy et Dana, Paul et Mulder profitèrent amplement des bienfaits thérapeutiques de la source chaude. Tout le monde en bénéficia d'ailleurs, même Éclair.

Une fois que le groupe se fut bien restauré, Mulder s'adressa à Paul en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu nous racontes ton histoire, Paul. **

Sindy leva la tête et dévisagea tendrement son amoureux.

**- Fox a raison, mon ange, **l'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix douce. **Le moment est venu pour toi de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé le jour de tes douze ans.** Il frissonna et elle lui pressa la main. **Courage**… le réconforta-t-elle. **Je reste près de toi**. **Je ne te lâcherai pas.**

Elle l'attira vers elle, le blottit contre sa poitrine et caressa ses cheveux sombres en fermant les yeux pour savourer sa présence et se souvint:

Quand Paul lui avait lâché la main en se laissant tomber dans le vide pour la sauver, la souffrance ressentie dans son corps avait été effroyable.

Remarquant que son visage se décomposait, Paul entoura Sindy de ses bras et la serra fort.

- **Bon, puisqu'il le faut, **se résigna-t-il dans un soupir.** Je vais essayer de vous raconter mon histoire mais j'ignore si je parviendrai à la mener à terme car je suis conscient que c'est loin d'être un cadeau que je vous fais. **

- **Tu y arriveras, Paul**, l'encouragea Dana. **Si j'ai réussi, tu le peux aussi.**

Le jeune homme déglutit et pressa Sindy contre lui. Elle l'étreignit et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. Ému, il riva son regard dans le sien et débuta son histoire.

- **Nous**** vivions en Grèce à cette époque. C'était le jour de mon douzième anniversaire. Naturellement, j'étais excité. Mes parents, aidés de mon frères et ma sœur, avaient organisé une chasse au trésor. On m'avait donné un plan avec différents itinéraires. Et moi, je devais décoder les indices afin de dénicher mes cadeaux. J'arrivai dans une boutique de jouets. Hélas, j'entendis la voix d'un voyou du quartier qui se plaisait à imposer sa loi aux plus jeunes. Cette journée là, il était accompagné de deux copains qui n'étaient guère plus brillants que lui.**

_**« - **_**T'es foutu, mec****, me dit le chef de la bande en me regardant avec un certain respect doublé de tristesse. ****T'en fais pas, quand nous en aurons fini avec toi, nous t'apporterons des fleurs ».**

**« -** **Coupe-toi les oreilles et fais des choux-fleurs avec!**_** »**_**, lui ai-je répliqué en m'efforçant de garder mon sang froid. **

**En réalité, j'avais une fichue trouille. Alors, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et j'ai foncé vers le port où mon père amarrait son voilier. Lorsque je suis passé à la hauteur du parc des jeunes, le chef de la bande et ses deux copains ont débouché à grand fracas devant moi et me bloquèrent le passage. Déterminés à me foutre une raclée, ils se sont précipités dans ma direction. J'ai bifurqué vers le trottoir, les évitant de peu et je me suis dirigé vers le musée national qui se dressait non loin du petit port de mer. Finalement, j'ai réussi à semer ces voyous et à atteindre la marina. Épuisé, je suis monté dans le voilier de mon père et…**

La voix de Paul se cassa. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Ses yeux gris devinrent humides et il pressa la main de Sindy très fort. Enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux soyeux de la jeune fille, il laissa échapper quelques sanglots. Attristés, ses camarades gardèrent le silence.

Touchée par son désarroi, Sindy entoura Paul de ses bras et le berça doucement contre elle.

- **Ça va aller, chéri. N'aie pas peur, je suis tout près de toi. **

- **Je sais, mon ange,** approuva-t-il d'une voix rauque en effleurant ses cheveux et son cou.

Il fit un gros effort pour ravaler ses larmes et s'obligea à continuer son récit.

Dana qui se rappelait à quel point cela lui avait été pénible la veille encouragea son ami du regard.

- **Vas-y, Paul, **l'incita-t-elle avec douceur**. Fais un effort. De toute façon, tu sais très bien que nous sommes tous passés par là.**

« **Oh, o**_**ui! Il ne le savait que trop**_**… »**

Toutefois, avant de se replonger dans ses terribles souvenirs, le jeune homme souleva la main de Sindy, la porta vers ses lèvres et baisa longuement sa paume pour se donner du courage. Il avait besoin de sentir sa complicité et de puiser dans cette force. C'était le seul moyen qu'il trouvait pour poursuivre dans cette lancée.

« - _**Là où tu es, je suis, mon ange »**_ lui répondirent ses yeux qui s'arrimèrent aux siens.

Ragaillardi, Paul ferma les paupières et plongea.

- **Je crois que je me suis endormi**, reprit-il. **Je me souviens que non loin du voilier de mes parents, une énorme statue de pierre du légendaire Ulysse s'élevait et dominait le port de mer de toute sa hauteur. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais depuis mon enfance cette statue m'avait toujours terrifié.**

**À un moment, j'ouvris les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer le monument de cet homme mythique qui avait parcouru les mers, affronté le chant des sirènes sans se jeter dans les sombres océans et combattu le cyclope qui avait dévoré ses amis sous ses yeux. **

Se rappelant son étrange rêve lorsqu'il se débattait dans la rivière, Paul jeta un coup d'œil subtil vers Sindy.

_**« Son esprit lui avait-il lancé une mise en garde? Un démon cherchait-il à lui enlever celle qu'il aimait?… »**_

La main douce et chaude de Sindy serra la sienne. Une fois de plus, elle avait capté son angoisse.

- **C'est un piège, chéri, **le rassura-t-elle**. Ils essaient de te distraire. Mais je suis toujours près de toi et je n'ai aucune intention de t'abandonner. Allez, Paul! Laisse surgir tes souvenirs. Nous sommes tous là pour te soutenir.**

Paul soupira, hocha la tête et revint à son récit.

- **J'ignore si j'ai été victime d'un cauchemar ou d'un rêve éveillé mais j'ai ressenti une vague d'air chaud caresser mon visage et repousser mes cheveux en arrière. En levant les yeux, je… **Il hésita une fraction de seconde, déglutit et poursuivit courageusement**: j'ai vu en face de moi l'énorme tête d'Ulysse se transformer en cyclope. Plus grand que dans un gros plan de cinéma, il remplissait mon champ de vision et m'observait d'un air mauvais avec son unique œil injecté de pus et de sang. Le souffle chaud qui m'avait ramené à la réalité venait du mouvement qu'il avait fait pour se baisser… le cyclope ne ressemblait plus du tout à Ulysse. Il avait le front bas et fuyant. Des touffes de poil comme du crin de cheval se dispersaient partout sur son nez aussi rouge que celui d'un vieil ivrogne. Son œil injecté de veines éclatées sortaient hideusement de sa tête. **

**Je le revois clairement. Il portait une hache sur ses épaules et au bout de quelques secondes, il l'avait accoté au sol et s'appuyait sur son manche. Terrifié, j'ai remarqué que le dessus du fer de sa hache avait ouvert une partie du quai longeant le voilier de mes parents. Le cyclope souriait mais son expression n'avait rien de joyeux. **

**De ses gigantesques dents jaunâtres, une puanteur de petits animaux se putréfiant dans un sous-bois me coupa le souffle. **

En évoquant ce souvenir, Paul trembla dans les bras de Sindy. Il la prit par la taille et la serra fort. Un sanglot rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

Le cœur de Sindy chavira. Le souffle chaud et les larmes du jeune homme parcoururent son cou et lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

**- Ça va aller, chéri. Prend ton temps. Tu te débrouilles très bien. En nous partageant ta rencontre avec l'horreur, ton fardeau va s'alléger.**

Elle attrapa le thermos que Scully lui tendait, versa de la tisane à la camomille dans une tasse de plastique et encouragea Paul à boire quelques gorgées. Docile, il obéit à la jeune fille qui caressait tendrement ses épais cheveux noir coupés court.

« **C'est très bien, **le réconforta-t-elle doucement. **Cette tisane va t'aider à relaxer. »**

- **Merci, ma douce.** Lâcha Paul en l'embrassant longuement sur le front.

Un sourire affectueux éclaira le visage de Sindy.

Mulder et Scully se dévisagèrent. Tous deux ressentaient qu'une « _**force inconnue**_ » tournoyait autour de leur groupe et les nourrissait.

« _**Cela signifie sans doute**_, songea Fox, _**qu'une chose épouvantable va bientôt se produire et nous aurons besoin de toutes les énergies nécessaires pour nous sortir de ce marasme. » **_

Et tandis que Mulder ruminait ses sombres pensées, Paul frissonna et blottit son corps contre celui de Sindy qui le massait pour l'aider à se détendre. Il inspira longuement et reprit son récit.

**« - Je vais te dévorer a grondé le géant d'un ton caverneux.** Le jeune homme trembla mais s'obligea à poursuivre. **Je me souviens comme si** **c'était hier de sa voix**. **Elle avait les sonorités de rochers s'entrechoquant pendant un tremblement de terre. Et le monstre a ajouté : « À moins que tu me rendes ma poule, ma harpe et mes sacs d'or, je vais te bouffer jusqu'au trognon, petit morveux! »**

**Le souffle porteur de ces mots fit voler et claquer ma chemise comme un voile dans la tempête. Mort de trouille, je me suis recroquevillé sur le pont du voilier familial. Puis, j'ai senti mes yeux sortir de ma tête et mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque. L'odeur de charogne qui émanait du géant me donna la nausée et provoqua chez moi une envie de vomir.**

**Le cyclope éclata de rire, passa sa main autour du manche de la hache et la dégagea du trou qu'il avait ouvert sur le quai… **

Paul s'interrompit et leva une main tremblante pour essuyer la sueur qui coulait abondamment sur son visage. Sindy arrêta son geste et tamponna délicatement son front et ses tempes avec son mouchoir.

**Puis**, continua-t-il, **le géant a élevé sa hache dans les airs. Je me souviens clairement du son qu'elle produisit à ce moment là : un bruit sifflant et menaçant. Je compris alors que le cyclope avait l'intention de me fendre en deux comme une bûche.**

**Ma terreur était si intense que je ne parvenais plus à bouger. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire? me demandais-je apathique. Je somnolais et tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Une voiture ou un voilier finirait bien par démarrer ou un piéton par traverser le quai en courant et je me réveillerais ».**

« - _**Tout juste, Auguste!**_** a grondé le cyclope, son unique œil pissant le sang. **_**Et tu te réveilleras en enfer, môme!**_** » **

**J'ignore pourquoi mais au dernier moment, alors que la hache du monstre atteignait l'apogée de sa course et s'y arrêtait, j'ai su qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'un rêve… ou que si c'était un rêve, ce rêve pouvait tuer.**

**J'essayai de hurler mais je fus incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Je me revois en train de rouler sur le pont pour éviter la lame de la hache qui se dirigeait droit sur moi. Le bruit de cette arme tranchante qui redescendait emplit l'air de son sifflement. Incapable de crier, j'ai vu le sourire du cyclope se transformer en une grimace de meurtrier. Ses lèvres se retroussaient tellement qu'elles exhibaient des gencives d'un rouge hideux et brillant.**

**La tête de la hache frappa le pont à l'endroit exact où je me tenais l'instant précédent. Sa lame était tellement bien effilée qu'il n'y eut presque pas de bruit mais le voilier se retrouva pratiquement coupé en deux.**

**Je me suis retrouvé dans l'eau à nager et me débattre. Tentant de crier à l'aide, j'ai vu le cyclope debout au-dessus de moi qui me dominait de ses six** **mètres. Il me regardait avec son œil grand comme un couvercle et s'avança d'un pas vers moi, provoquant un remous qui m'entraîna plus loin du quai. Me débattant contre le courant, j'ai nagé en vitesse pour atteindre la rive et j'ai entendu le chuintement de l'air chassé de mes poumons. Mes cheveux mouillés me tombèrent dans les yeux. Entre mes mèches, je remarquai des véhicules aller et venir près du quai comme si personne dans ces voitures ne s'apercevait ou ne se souciait que la statue d'Ulysse se fut animée et transformée en cyclope géant prêt à assassiner un petit garçon avec une hache de la taille d'un camion. **

Pressé d'en finir, Paul serra Sindy plus fort et s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La jeune fille l'encouragea à boire un peu de tisane avant qu'il ne reprenne son récit. Une fois de plus, Paul obéit, sa gorge aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara en plein midi.

- **J'ignore comment j'y suis parvenu mais j'ai réussi à atteindre la rive et grimper sur le quai. Puis, j'ai remarqué une immense tache d'ombre qui cachait le soleil.**

- **Il… il était toujours là?…** bégaya Dana, effrayée.

Son visage de rouquine devint livide.

Désireux de la rassurer, Mulder l'attira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. Lui aussi était pâle. Secoué de frissons, il recommença à trembler. Dana s'en aperçut et se colla contre lui pour le réchauffer.

Les traits tirés, Keven et Sarah se rapprochèrent également l'un de l'autre et entourèrent Cathy qui dormait sagement entre eux.

- **Oui, Dana… **affirma Paul dans un souffle en levant ses prunelles vers elle.** Ce foutu monstre était toujours là et me contemplait comme un chat s'apprêtant à dévorer une souris. Lorsque je sortis de l'eau, j'avais tellement la trouille que je suis tombé à genoux. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à me relever. Puis, je me suis mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais pour fuir ce monstre infernal. Je sentais la terre trembler sous mes pieds. Je claquais tellement des dents qu'elles s'entrechoquaient comme de la vaisselle pendant un séisme. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de regarder derrière moi pour savoir que la hache tenue par le cyclope venait de s'enfoncer de moitié dans le quai de la marina, à quelques centimètres à peine de mes pieds.**

**Enfin, j'ai quitté l'ombre du géant et je me suis retrouvé au soleil. C'est fou mais à ce moment là, je me suis mis à rire, un rire que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler. Haletant et au prise avec un douloureux point de côté, j'ai finalement risqué un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.**

**À ma grande surprise, j'ai vu que la statue d'Ulysse se dressait sur son piédestal où elle s'était toujours trouvée, la hache sur son épaule, sa tête levée vers le ciel et ses yeux balayant la mer. Le héros mythique ressemblait à ce qu'il avait toujours été. Le voilier de mes parents que j'avais vu coupé en deux était intact. Le gravier dans lequel le cyclope** **avait enfoncé les pieds était parfaitement ratissé, sauf à l'endroit où j'étais tombé pendant…**

- **Pendant que tu fuyais ton monstre?… C'est bien cela, Paul?…** le coupa doucement Sindy, rivant son regard émeraude dans les siens. **Et maintenant, **poursuivit-elle d'un ton affirmatif**, tu réalises que ce que tu as vécu n'a jamais été un rêve. N'est-ce pas?**

Paul hésita, hocha discrètement la tête et lâcha d'une voix lointaine :

- **À**** l'époque jusqu'à tout à l'heure dans la rivière, j'ai préféré croire que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un cauchemar ou une crise de quelque chose. C'est curieux mais aujourd'hui je me souviens qu'en regardant de plus près, je n'ai remarqué aucune empreinte de pas et aucun quai défoncé à coup de hache. Il n'y avait que moi, un pauvre petit garçon terrifié qui venait d'être poursuivi par des voyous plus grands que lui et qui se réveillait d'un **_**rêve**_** bref (mais particulièrement réaliste et effrayant) dans lequel un cyclope homicide voulait le massacrer.**

**« - Merde », me suis-je dit avec un rire incertain, restant planté là comme un dingue, attendant de voir si la statue d'Ulysse allait ou non se remettre à bouger – ne serait ce qu'un clin d'œil ou passer sa hache d'une épaule à l'autre, voir descendre de son piédestal pour me courir après. Mais bien entendu, rien de tout cela ne s'est produit.**

_**« Bien entendu… »**_

**« De toute manière, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre?** **»** ai-je pensé en ricanant comme un fou.

**« Un rêve?… Un cauchemar?… Rien de plus… »**

**Cependant, comme l'avait remarqué Socrate ou un type comme ça, s'en était trop et j'éprouvai le besoin de retourner à la maison pour me calmer. Et bien que cela eût été plus rapide de couper par le centre-ville, je préférai éviter la proximité de la statue d'Ulysse en faisant un grand détour. Et plus tard dans la soirée, alors que j'allais au lit, j'avais déjà presque oublié cet incident. Je dis bien presque... **conclut-il en déglutissant.

**- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… hein, Paul? **clama Mulder sans sourciller.

Le médecin soupira et serra de nouveau Sindy dans ses bras, craignant que le monstre ne l'arracha à lui. Blottie contre son torse, Sindy remarqua tout de suite qu'il était brûlant de fièvre.

Le visage décomposé par la terreur et l'angoisse, Paul murmura dans un souffle :

- **Oui, Fox. Tu as raison. Tous mes souvenirs sont remontés quand je me débattais dans la rivière, **s'effondra le jeune homme, laissant couler la terreur refoulée depuis l'enfance par une pluie de larmes.

Pleurant aussi, Sindy serra son compagnon dans ses bras et le caressa doucement.

Touchés, Mulder, Scully, Keven et Sarah s'empressèrent de rejoindre Sindy et entourèrent Paul pour le réconforter. Telle une vague poussée par la marée, le processus continuait implacablement sa route et...

Une scène étrange troubla l'esprit de Sindy.

_**« **__**Une**__** petite fille d'environ cinq ans rampait dans un labyrinthe de pierre, noir et étroit. La peur l'étouffait, l'empêchant de respirer. Le terrible croque-mitaine la cherchait et elle le fuyait désespérément. Fou de rage, le monstre hurlait et menaçait de la… » **_

Le film se déroulant dans son esprit se dissipa subitement comme de la fumée et disparut. Sindy se secoua pour revenir à la réalité. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser emporter par ses visions. Paul avait besoin d'elle comme Mulder avait besoin de Dana. De plus, leur groupe devait se restaurer et se reposer pour reprendre des forces sinon la bête ne ferait d'eux qu'une seule bouchée et leur bande n'atteindrait jamais la montagne de l'Aigle pour sauver ses enfants.

**- Ça va, Sindy?** interrogea Dana, inquiète, ses beaux yeux bleus scrutant sa camarade avec attention.

Sindy, sensible au corps ferme et musclé de Paul qui tremblait contre le sien sursauta légèrement. Elle dévisagea Scully tout en continuant de masser son partenaire et répondit lentement:

**- Rassure-toi, Dana. Ça va aller,** sourit-elle avant de s'interrompre.

Mulder qui la connaissait bien comprit qu'elle était soucieuse.

« **Si on allait manger et se préparer pour la nuit, **reprit-elle vivement**. Je suis certaine que ça nous ferait beaucoup de bien. Qu'en pensez-vous? »**

- **Bonne idée, **approuva Scully. **On va allumer un feu, boire, manger et relaxer. Après tout, nous le méritons.** Elle pivota vers Paul et Mulder. **Messieurs! Faites-moi le plaisir de vous nourrir avec du bouillon chaud et des protéines. Ensuite, dodo... Et je vous défends de discuter les ordres de votre médecin. D'accord?**

Paul et Mulder échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

- **D'accord, docteur Scully,** lâchèrent-ils en chœur. **Cependant, **renchérit Mulder,** nous avons besoin de votre chaleur corporelle, gentes dames. Nous sommes frigorifiés. **

Dana et Sindy soupirèrent tandis que Keven et Sarah pouffaient de rire. Parfois, ces deux hommes se comportaient comme de grands gamins.

- **C****'est bon, les gars! **répliqua Scully en dissimulant un sourire. **Nous prendrons soin de vous si vous promettez de bien vous tenir.** Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Fox. **Et toi, mon cher Mulder, **ironisa-t-elle**. Je t'avertis tout de suite. Défense de profiter de la situation en me parlant de tes extraterrestres. Nous nageons suffisamment dans le paranormal comme ça. Mon travail c'est de te réchauffer. Toi, c'est de dormir et de récupérer.**

- **Entendue, ma belle Scully**, la taquina Mulder. **Ça sera comme tu veux. C'est toi le maître. Euh… La maîtresse plutôt.**

Il cligna de l'œil et lui jeta un sourire charmeur.

Découragée, Dana ferma les yeux en exhalant un profond soupir. Elle savait qu'il adorait lui mettre les nerfs en boule et se jura de rester calme, très calme.

Pendant que Scully s'efforçait de ronger son frein pour ne pas sauter à la figure de son incorrigible partenaire, Sindy examinait le visage fiévreux de Paul.

- **Chéri, **l'avisa-t-elle avec fermeté**. Les conseils de Dana sont aussi valables pour toi. Tu dois t'hydrater, manger et dormir pour reprendre des forces.**

- **D'accord,** grelotta Paul en lui lançant un faible sourire. **Mais à la condition express que nous dormions toute la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre. **Les yeux brillants de fièvre, il la dévisagea avec tendresse.** Tu comprends… j'ai besoin de sentir tes ailes m'envelopper, mon ange.**

Le cœur battant la chamade, la jeune fille sentit son regard se brouiller. Leurs deux visages tout près l'un de l'autre se frôlèrent. Tenant la tête de Paul entre ses mains, Sindy lui souffla la musique qu'il adorait entendre :

- **Je t'aime, **sourit-elle**.**

- M**oi aussi, mon ange, **murmura-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

Pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils échangèrent un long baiser. Les yeux fermés, Paul goûta à la douceur de ses lèvres, puis il effleura ses cheveux et caressa sa joue. Elle fit de même. Il soupira. Elle avait de la chance que ses énergies soient basses, pensa-t-il avec humour, sinon…

**- Sinon quoi, mon ange? **s'enquit innocemment la jeune fille en rougissant. Sans le vouloir, elle avait lu en lui.

Une lueur intense illuminant ses prunelles, Paul la dévisagea et répondit simplement.

**- C'est à toi de voir, ma chérie.**

Troublée, Sindy n'osa souffler mot et s'empressa d'aider son compagnon à se lever pour l'amener se restaurer avec les autres.

Ensuite, ils iraient tous dormir pour reprendre des forces avant la grande confrontation.

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

**Que croyez-vous que mijotent Stanek et ses acolytes?… Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Cela me fera plaisir d'échanger avec vous.**


	40. Les Guérisseurs

**Notes : Tout d'abord, je veux remercier Zacky Vengeance Lover, Miriamme et Anonyme pour vos commentaires. C'est pour vous et grâce à vous que je continue cette longue saga. Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur Follow ou leur Favori. Cela me touche beaucoup. La cinquième partie se termine avec ce chapitre un peu plus calme que les précédents. Comme ça, tu pourras souffler, chère cousine Miriamme car la prochaine et avant dernière partie, ça sera pas tout à fait de la tarte. Alors, attelez tous vos tuques, mes ami(e)s. Hé! Hé! De toute façon, avec le vent qui souffle en fou dehors, pas vraiment le choix. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et au plaisir du relire. Je dédie ce chapitre au vingtième anniversaire des X Files et à tous les nostalgiques qui ont adoré cette super série. France-Éna**

**Manoir de Georges Stanek**

**Lundi : 20h.34 P.M.**

Installé confortablement dans sa grande bibliothèque, Georges Stanek fit signe au vieil homme qui marchait lentement vers lui d'éteindre sa cigarette.

Un sourire arrogant se dessina sur le visage du vieil homme qui souffla un nuage de fumée bleutée à la face de son hôte.

Georges s'obligea à garder une expression neutre mais au fond de lui, une rage meurtrière l'envahit. Une envie folle d'arracher le cœur à ce vieil imbécile et de le faire dévorer par ses lynx le tenaillait mais il se maîtrisa. Le succès de la grande cérémonie qui approchait en dépendait.

D'une démarche posée, il se dirigea vers un mur tapissé de livres rares. Il actionna un mécanisme. Une porte secrète pivota et s'ouvrit sur un long corridor de pierre éclairé par des torches. Suivi du vieil homme qui fumait des cigarettes, il franchit le seuil de la porte coulissante et la referma avec précaution derrière lui.

Les deux hommes marchèrent quelques mètres dans cet étrange labyrinthe et d'un commun accord, ils s'arrêtèrent à un croisement avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

Georges prit une torche accrochée au mur et l'alluma avec son briquet pour s'éclairer. Sans dire un mot, l'homme à la cigarette imita son hôte. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un grand escalier en pierre qui semblait s'enfoncer sous la terre. Au loin, ils entendirent des voix qui psalmodiaient une litanie dans un langage inconnu des mortels.

Sans se consulter, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et attendirent plusieurs minutes en tendant l'oreille. Une odeur de moisi et d'humidité flottait dans l'air mais ils s'en fichaient.

Telle une meute de hyènes affamées, Georges et l'homme à la cigarette ressentaient les peurs profondes et les angoisses du club des Tigres qui approchait de plus en plus de leur territoire. Gloussant intérieurement, cette perspective les excitait.

« _**Enfin**_, se dit Stanek, un rictus découvrant ses dents de carnassier, _**il pourrait se venger de ces enfants qui, autrefois, avaient osé lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Venez à moi mes petits agneaux. Je vous attends et cette fois, vous ne m'échapperez pas. »**_

L'écho de pas résonnant sur la pierre humide le sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.

Georges et le vieil homme levèrent la tête en même temps. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stanek mais le vieil homme garda un visage de marbre.

Quatre silhouettes, dont deux hommes et deux femmes, se joignirent à eux. Une expression sinistre durcissait leurs traits tandis qu'ils allumaient leurs cierges noirs avant de disparaître dans l'abîme.

**Temple Celtique**

**Lundi : 21h.16 P.M.**

« _**Une odeur de renfermé et de moisi lui serra la gorge, éveillant en elle un puissant sentiment de claustrophobie. Les ténèbres épaisses l'obligèrent à marcher les bras tendus afin de détecter les obstacles risquant de lui barrer la route.**_

_**Soudain, elle remarqua six mystérieuses silhouettes assises autour d'une table ronde. Chacune tenait un cierge allumé qui projetait sur la voûte de pierre des ombres de gargouilles en rut. **_

_**Sindy entendit les six adeptes marmonner d'étranges incantations dans un langage inconnu. Elle frissonna de terreur et invoqua les forces de la lumière. À sa grande horreur, la lumière ne vint pas. Quelque chose d'autre absorbait l'énergie qu'elle appelait. Une forme spectrale, hideuse, inhumaine, commença à se matérialiser devant elle. Cela ne**_ _**ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait connu ou affronté dans ses expériences antérieures. Une peur glacée, innommable, la paralysa. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle ne pouvait même plus prier malgré ses tentatives désespérées pour remonter à la surfaces. Les forces noires la tirait implacablement vers le bas. Elle fit un effort herculéen et ferma les yeux afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur de son âme pour communiquer avec elle ». **_

Sindy se redressa sur son séant lorsqu'un terrible cri la ramena à la réalité.

- **Paul!** paniqua-t-elle.

Le cœur battant d'angoisse, elle déposa sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Brûlant de fièvre, il tremblait comme une feuille et son visage luisait de sueur.

Inquiète, la jeune fille s'empressa de tremper un linge de coton dans l'eau fraîche. Avec précaution, elle épongea son visage, son cou et sa poitrine pour le soulager. Puis, elle souleva la tête de Paul et lui donna à boire.

- **Prends, mon ange. Je t'en prie,** lui murmura-t-elle avec tendresse.

Grelottant, Paul but quelques gorgées tandis qu'elle le soutenait.

- **J'ai froid…** haleta-t-il d'une voix faible. Il tenta de regarder autour de lui. **Où es-tu, Cinnie? **Ses yeux s'emplirent d'horreur, puis il s'agita et cria : **Fuis-les, Cinnie! Vite! Ne les laissent pas te toucher, ils vont te faire du mal!**

Épuisé, il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller en sanglotant.

Bouleversée, Sindy le serra contre elle, caressa son front brûlant et l'épongea de nouveau avec de l'eau fraîche en lui murmurant doucement :

**- Chut… Calme-toi, chéri. Je suis là, près de toi, et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. **

Très inquiète, elle leva les yeux vers Dana qui approchait.

Les sourcils froncés, Mulder la suivait.

Clignant des yeux, Sarah et Keven se redressèrent de leurs couches et jetèrent vers Sindy et Paul un regard rempli de compassion.

- **Il y a longtemps que Paul est dans cet état, Sindy?** Interrogea Dana en prenant son pouls d'un geste rapide et efficace.

Il frissonnait et grelottait sous l'effet d'une forte fièvre. Elle tira ses paupières vers le haut, vérifia le blanc de ses yeux et l'ausculta.

**- Je l'ignore, **avoua Sindy en s'essuyant discrètement les yeux. **Quand je me suis réveillée, il était déjà agité et brûlant de fièvre. **

Prenant soin de ne pas déranger Scully qui continuait son examenl, la jeune fille écouta son intuition et glissa ses mains au-dessus de Paul.

Inspirant et expirant profondément, elle se concentra quelques minutes et lâcha tranquillement :

**« Son corps se fatigue, son esprit a besoin de repos et son âme nous demande de lui souffler notre force. » **

Légèrement en transe, elle leva les yeux vers ses amis et ajouta :

« **Je vous en prie. Venez. Nous devons former un cercle autour de lui en nous tenant par la main. »**

Sans attendre, le petit groupe s'exécuta et entoura Paul.

« **Fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous,** reprit Sindy d'une voix douce. **Imprégnez-vous de cette lumière étincelante. Ressentez sa force, sa chaleur et propulsez cette vie en lui. Ensemble, nous sommes le canal de ce pouvoir. »**

Dana lança un coup d'œil vers Mulder.

Les yeux fermés, il semblait plongé dans une profonde méditation. À la fois mal à l'aise et intriguée, Scully demeurait à l'affût de ce qui allait se produire lorsqu'elle ressentit une puissante énergie qui l'enveloppait comme un cocon.

**- Le moment est venu d'unir nos forces à celle de Paul, mes amis, **déclara tranquillement Sindy.

Elle se tut un instant, puis ordonna d'une voix étrange et profonde : **Envoyez-lui notre pouvoir! Tout de suite! **

Abasourdie, Dana vit une lumière illuminer leurs mains et se propulser vers Paul. Sa tête roula sur son épaule en une sorte d'extase. La respiration lente et profonde de Mulder se confondit avec le grondement sourd et lointain de la source chaude.

Les yeux de Paul s'élargirent brusquement. Le froid qui le paralysait fut chassé de lui tandis qu'une chaleur bienfaisante parcourait son corps fatigué. L'étau qui resserrait sa tête se relâcha. Un violent spasme le secoua, puis son corps se détendit. Ses dents cessèrent de claquer et il s'endormit paisiblement.

Poussant un long soupir, Sindy ferma les yeux un instant.

- **Merci à vous, **bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. **Vous pouvez maintenant détacher vos mains. Je sens que Paul va mieux.** Elle regarda Dana d'un air suppliant. **Tu veux bien l'examiner, Dana, **lui souffla-t-elle en humectant ses lèvres desséchées?

- **Bien sûr, **lâcha Scully compréhensive.

Dana s'empressa de prendre la température de Paul. Sa fièvre semblait tomber. Alors, elle comprit : Quelque chose s'était vraiment passé. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Ensemble, leur groupe avait construit cette force étrange et l'avait projeté en Paul. Dana l'avait véritablement senti mais ne pouvait s'expliquer ce miracle. Le processus ou quoi que ce soit d'autres existait bien en eux et leur appartenait.

**- Il est tellement pâle,** déglutit Sindy, interrompant le cours des réflexions de la belle rouquine.

Retenant ses larmes, la jeune fille s'approcha de son compagnon, plongea ses doigts dans son épaisse chevelure et le caressa. Malgré sa stature imposante, il lui apparaissait si vulnérable, là, étendu à ses pieds. S'efforçant de contrôler son émotion, Sindy leva les yeux au plafond et soupira. Elle tremblait lorsque deux grandes mains massèrent ses épaules. Immédiatement, elle reconnut le toucher de Mulder.

**« - Oh, Fox,** gémit-elle. **L'apocalypse se cache en chacun de nous. S'il savait combien je l'aime… C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état. Il s'est laissé tomber dans la rivière pour me sauver… »**

Brusquement, la jeune fille fondit en larmes. La gorge serrée, Mulder l'entoura de ses bras et la blottit contre sa poitrine en la caressant lentement.

- **Ça**** va aller, Cinnie, **la réconforta-t-il.** Paul est robuste. Il va se remettre. Après tout, nous lui avons envoyé notre pouvoir! De plus, Scully le soigne. Il est donc entre bonnes mains, je te l'assure. Mais ce qui l'aidera à guérir, c'est la force de ton amour. Alors, continue à lui démontrer que tu l'aimes autant qu'il t'aime. Un amour tel que le vôtre, c'est très rare de nos jours. N'hésite pas, petite cousine. Sers-toi de cette force.**

- **Mulder a raison, Sindy,** appuya Dana en lui souriant avec douceur. **Ta force est sa force. Alors, vas-y!**

Scully qui venait de terminer son examen recouvrit doucement Paul avec un sac de couchage.

Sindy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hocha la tête et pressa délicatement ses paupières pour essuyer ses larmes. Puis, elle se pencha vers Paul en inspirant doucement et l'embrassa sur le front.

**- C'est bon. Je suis prête à me servir de cette puissance si cela peut l'aider à guérir,** répondit-elle en s'efforçant de reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même.

Elle leva les yeux vers Mulder et Scully en leur souriant avec reconnaissance. **Vous pouvez vous reposer maintenant. Je vais veiller sur lui. Et toi, Keven, **lui lança-t-elle en pivotant vers lui**, prends bien soin de Sarah, d'accord?**

Perplexe, Keven lui répondit par un signe affirmatif.

- **Tu peux en être certaine, grenouille, **la rassura-t-il, sérieux.

Sindy dévisagea intensément son ami et jeta un regard énigmatique vers Sarah avant de détourner les yeux. Inexplicablement, Keven éprouva un sentiment de malaise. Il adorait Sindy. Il l'avait vu grandir mais parfois, il la trouvait vraiment bizarre.

Frappée par une intuition, Dana s'approcha de Sindy.

- **Je pense que le temps est venu pour toi de passer du temps, seule avec Paul, **lui conseilla-t-elle**. Quelque chose se prépare. Mulder, Sarah, Keven, Cathy et moi allons nous reposer un peu plus loin. Mais nous resterons vigilants. Si tu as besoin de nous, tu nous appelles.**

- **D'accord, Dana, **rétorqua faiblement Sindy. **Mais je t'avoue qu'en ce moment j'ignore ce que l'Univers attend de** **moi**. **Pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une pauvre enquêteuse cherchant à trouver la vérité à vos côtés. **

**- Ne dis pas de sottise, Sindy! **la gronda doucement Scully. **Tu as failli perdre ton amoureux aujourd'hui. Maintenant, tu as besoin de vivre un peu d'intimité avec lui. Pour ce soir, cesse de te faire du souci. Nous sommes parfaitement capables de nous occuper de nous-mêmes. Toi, reste près de Paul et ****l**_**aisses-toi guider par ton intuition**_**. **

Sindy tenta de sourire et repoussa sa longue chevelure en arrière. Le cœur battant, elle se pencha au-dessus de Paul et lui effleura la joue. Une barbe naissante commençait à ombrer son visage mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa séduction, pensa-t-elle en rougissant. Malgré son état, il se dégageait de lui une virilité qui l'attirait comme un papillon virevoltant autour de l'auréole d'une lumière dorée.

« _**Bon sang, Sindy! Ressaisis-toi! »**_ se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement. _**« Plus tard, tu auras le droit de t'attendrir. Mais pas maintenant… Plus tard!… »**_

« - _**Si Dieu le veut! **_», lui souffla une voix inconnue qui la fit frissonner de terreur.

La jeune fille se secoua mentalement pour chasser son angoisse. Les yeux fixés au sol, elle lâcha d'une voix étranglée :

- **Tu sais, Dana, j'aime Paul. Mais cet amour qui m'habite me fait peur. Et plus nous approchons de la montagne de l'Aigle, plus ce sentiment grandit.** Elle ferma les yeux tout en caressant la chevelure de son compagnon et déglutit. **Je crois que j'ai peur de l'intensité de cet amour parce qu'une partie de moi a envie de se soumettre à cette force. Depuis ma tendre enfance, des gens formidables m'ont aidé spirituellement et professionnellement à devenir ce que je suis et à faire ce que nous faisons pour sauver nos enfants des forces noires. Mais « le grand amour », je crois que je n'y étais pas préparée.**

**- Chère Sindy, **s'attendrit Dana en haussant un sourcil.** Qui peut se vanter d'être vraiment préparé « au grand amour?… »**

Touchée, la jeune fille éclata d'un rire léger.

- **Tu as raison, Dana. Personne ne l'est dans le fond puisque le grand amour se manifeste souvent sans crier gare; parfois sur la pointe des pieds, parfois comme un troupeau de chevaux sauvages galopant dans la prairie; ou bien, il arrive sous les traits d'un vieil ami…**

Sindy s'interrompit et jeta un bref regard vers Mulder qui s'allongeait tranquillement. Puis, ses yeux revinrent vers Scully qui se détourna.

- **Bon… **rougit Dana légèrement embarrassée. **Je vais aller voir comment se portent Mulder et Cathy. Tant qu'à toi, Sindy, allonge-toi, réchauffe Paul de ton amour et essaie de te reposer. Tu en as autant besoin que nous.**

- **Tout à fait,** lança une voix derrière elles.

Surprises, Dana et Sindy sursautèrent d'office.

**- Paul!** **Tu es réveillé?** s'exclama Sindy abasourdie.

Le cœur battant au triple galop, elle lui prit la main et la pressa doucement. **Comment tu te sens, beau gosse? **le taquina-t**-**elle.

**- Fatigué… mais je reprends du poil de la bête… Surtout depuis que Dana t'as conseillé de t'allonger près de moi pour me réchauffer. Je mettrais ma main au feu que tu connais la méthode la plus efficace dans ce cas là.**

Il la lorgna effrontément malgré son épuisement.

Sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues, Sindy rougit violemment tandis que Scully s'efforçait de retenir un fou rire, mais en vain.

**- Il me semble que tu prends du mieux, mon cher Paul**, se moqua Dana, s'esclaffant si fort que des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseur.

- **Paul Stéphanos! **se ressaisit Sindy en gloussant. Une lueur coquine dansait dans ses yeux pairs. **Tu es un incorrigible dragueur**!

**- Effectivement,** coupa Mulder qui avait l'oreille fine.

Il dévisagea Paul d'un air espiègle. **Surtout, lâche pas, vieux, **l'encouragea-t-il**. Courtise cette jeune donzelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde comme neige au soleil ».**

Riant aux éclats, Keven et Sarah approuvèrent Mulder.

Les yeux levés au plafond, Sindy sifflotait pour se donner contenance. Puis, ses camarades s'approchèrent de Paul, heureux de le retrouver parmi eux.

**Temple Celtique**

**Lundi : 21h.58 P.M.**

Vêtue d'une simple combinaison, Sindy s'allongea près de Paul pour le réchauffer. Il avait encore froid et sa chaleur lui redonna vie. Sindy se faisait encore beaucoup de souci pour lui. Il le savait. Elle se pressa contre sa poitrine et commença à le frictionner pour activer sa circulation.

Un sourire béa se dessina sur le visage de Paul. Il adorait le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Cela le détendait. Il la serra fort.

Malgré le bien-être qu'il éprouvait, cela ne l'empêcha guère de se confronter à un dilemme.

« _**Pouvait-il se permettre de lui demander cela maintenant ou devait-il attendre? Un mois plus tôt, il avait promis à Vickie d'essayer. Et ce soir, alors qu'il ignorait s'ils survivraient au lendemain lui parut approprier à ce qu'il fonce. »**_

Sindy ne s'en souvenait peut-être pas mais aujourd'hui, il était certain de l'avoir déjà rencontré dans l'invisible. Elle devait avoir près de onze ans et lui vingt ans. À l'époque, il n'avait guère porter attention à cela. Comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge, il étudiait et avait une petite amie. Cependant, une nuit après que lui et sa copine eurent fait l'amour, il avait entendu une magnifique voix d'enfant lui chanter une mélodie céleste et cette voix lui avait soufflé :

_**« Chaque fois que nous serons séparés, mon chant te guidera jusqu'à moi. »**_

Paul sursauta et sortit de sa rêverie. Il hésita, puis chuchota d'une voix douce :

- **Chérie?…**

- **Mmmmm…** marmonna-t-elle sur le point de s'endormir.

Rassemblant tout son courage, il se racla la gorge et décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il avait trop peu de temps pour cela. Quelque chose se préparait. Une espèce de tension électrique se figeait dans l'air et il était terrifié. Seul, l'amour apaisait ses craintes.

- **Si nous sortons vivants de cette aventure, serais-tu prête à envisager de m'épouser ?**

Stupéfaite, la jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Paul l'avait prise de court. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de déclaration. En tous les cas, pas aussi rapidement. **Elle**, _**qui passait facilement pour une adolescente espiègle, une flic dure à cuir, une apprentie chaman, se faisait demander en mariage!**_ Certes, elle adorait et respectait Paul mais de se lancer dans une telle odyssée exigeait de prendre le temps d'y penser sérieusement. Le don qu'elle portait en elle n'était guère de tout repos. Paul l'avait déjà rassurée là-dessus mais quand même.

Mal à l'aise, Sindy se réfugia dans l'humour et posa sa main sur le front de son compagnon.

- **Hum**, marmonna-t-elle. **Tu n'as pourtant aucune poussée de fièvre et tu ne délires pas! **

Paul dissimula un sourire. Il connaissait suffisamment Sindy pour savoir que derrière son masque d'humour, elle était troublée. _**Bon signe**_! songea-t-il décidé à ramener sa charmante compagne sur la terre ferme.

**- Oh non, Sindy. J'ai toute ma tête et je sais très bien ce que je fais en te demandant de m'épouser si nous sortons vivants de ce merdier. Je t'aime depuis longtemps et je ne veux pas te brusquer. Mais si tu acceptes de prendre le temps de penser à ma demande, je me considérerai comme un homme heureux. Vois-tu, je souhaite prendre soin de toi et je crois que c'est réciproque. De toute manière, partager ton chemin de vie serait pour moi un grand privilège. **

Le jeune homme se tut un moment pour reprendre son souffle et laisser à Sindy le temps d'intégrer sa demande.

**« Alors?… **reprit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en souriant. **Es-tu d'accord pour prendre le temps d'y songer, ma chérie?**

Incapable de lui résister, Sindy lui rendit son sourire, inspira profondément pour ralentir les battements anarchiques de son cœur et lança dans un souffle :

- **Je te promets d'y réfléchir, Paul. Tu peux me faire confiance. **

Ému, Paul la pressa contre lui et ferma les yeux.

**- Merci**, **ma chérie**, murmura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Au ton de la voix de son compagnon, Sindy constata qu'il était épuisé. Elle l'attira contre elle, caressa sa nuque et lui donna un léger baiser sur le front.

- **Maint****enant, mon ange, dors…** lui ordonna-t-elle. **Tu en as besoin. Repose-toi. Lâche prise. Cette nuit, c'est moi qui veillerai sur toi.**

Bercé par la mélodie de sa voix, Paul obéit. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans les bras de son amoureuse.

Comme promis, Sindy veilla. Elle relaxa son mental pour se ressourcer mais garda sa conscience alerte.

Quelques mètres plus loin, blotti contre Scully qui le réchauffait, Mulder éprouva soudain le besoin de parler.

- **Dis, Scully? Est-ce que tu as la trouille?**

Dana exhala un long soupir, hésita, puis se décida à répondre:

**- Oui, Mulder... **fit-elle pas très à l'aise.** Depuis une semaine que nous sommes à Los Angeles, j'ai la trouille. Mais je tiens à résoudre cette enquête et j'essaie de le faire au mieux. Et toi?… **s'enquit-elle en lui jetant un regard en coin.** Est-ce que tu as la trouille?**

**- Tu parles! Je suis vert,** plaisanta Fox à demi.

Il changea brusquement de sujet et ajouta :

**« En tous les cas, j'espère que Cinnie dira « **_**oui**_** » si Paul ose lui faire sa **_**grande demande**_**. Mais connaissant ma cousine, elle aura besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. »**

**- C'est normal, Mulder, **lâcha Scully, sérieuse.** Une femme ne peut considérer ce genre de demande à la légère. De plus, Sindy est encore bien jeune et inexpérimentée. Considérant que Paul a déjà été marié et qu'il est père d'une fillette de huit ans, cela peut lui sembler impressionnant. **

Intriguée, Dana observa Fox.

**« Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour cette hypothèse de mariage entre Paul et Sindy? Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose, Mulder?**

Fox secoua la tête.

**- Non, Scully. Je te le jure sur la tête de ma mère. J'ignore pourquoi cette hypothèse de mariage entre Paul et ma cousine me semble soudain si importante. Peut-être suis-je guidé par mon instinct de protection ou peut-être cela doit-il en être ainsi. Je ne sais comment t'expliquer ça, mais j'ai la conviction que dans notre groupe... notre noyau... ils sont le premier maillon de la chaîne, la porte donnant sur un nouveau monde, une nouvelle conscience. Et nous, nous faisons partie de cette chaîne. Désormais, nos vies ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Est-ce que tu en as conscience, Scully?**

Dissimulant mal son trouble, Dana haussa les épaules.

_**« Dieu du ciel! **_songea-t-elle la gorge nouée_**. Je ne sais pas trop, Mulder. Ton hypothèse me fait peur car si elle est juste, je me demande dans quel sens nos vies seront différentes?... Et puis, d'où vient cette puissance qui nous lie les uns aux autres? Dans quelle direction veut-elle nous mener?…"  
><strong>_

Percevant son trouble, Mulder caressa la chevelure rousse de Scully et murmura à son oreille :

- **Je sais, Dana. Nous sommes dans une drôle de galère. Mais nous devons nous accrocher et garder la foi. Les enfants d'aujourd'hui tout comme les enfants que nous avons été, hier, méritent que nous combattions pour eux.**

Le regard océan de Scully dévisageant les traits de son partenaire s'intensifia soudain.

_**« **__**Oui… **_lui souffla la voix de son intuition. _**Mulder avait raison**_, _**Tous les enfants de la planète méritaient de vivre dans un monde de paix. C'était leur ultime combat. L'aube d'un nouvel acte était maintenant sur le point de commencer. »**_

_***** À Suivre *****_

**À votre avis, quel sera le nouvel acte dans ce long combat des Tigres? Comment Mulder, Scully, Sindy et leurs ami(e)s parviendront-ils à se sortir de ce marasme? Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer… Je suis ouverte aux suggestions. Merci et à bientôt! **


	41. Georges Stanek prépare son plan

**N.B. ****Merci cousine Miriamme et Anonyme pour vos charmants commentaires très encourageants et stimulants pour moi. Vous êtes mon combustible dans cette longue aventure. Et comme toujours, je vous remercie aussi, vous lectrices ou lecteurs invisible qui suivez de par vos favoris, follow ou autres, ce cross over à la saveur X Files. Maintenant, nous voilà à la partie 6 de ce roman-fic qui est en cours d'écriture. Ici, le piège se resserre pour nos héros. Stanek et sa bande n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot. Vous vous en doutez sûrement. Sur cette note, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt! France-Éna**

**PARTIE 6**

**La Capture**

**Montagne de l'Aigle**

**Lundi : 22h.26 P.M.**

Sous la lueur d'une lune diaphane, Ellie se recueillait. Ses longs cheveux sombres virevoltaient sur son beau visage de porcelaine. De plus en plus, le jeu des forces noires s'opposait à celui des forces adverses.

Ellie méditait et se concentrait à allier sa puissance de guerrière à la source du « _**Grand Esprit**_ ».

Sa magnifique voix de contralto s'éleva soudain dans la nuit étoilée.

La vie vibrait dans ses veines et la chamane ne fit plus qu'un avec _**sa mère, la Terre **_et l'immensité céleste. Grande guerrière de tous les temps, Ellie laissa porter sa voix au delà des vallées et des montagnes. Demain, le véritable combat entre le bien et le mal allait commencer. Sindy, Mulder, Scully et Paul seraient probablement confrontés à l'épreuve de l'Abîme.

Suivant le chemin de sa foi et de son amour pour ces courageux acteurs du bien, Ellie se joignit à son peuple et appela ses guides.

À l'intérieur d'une des galeries de la montagne de l'aigle, Vickie et Kim dormaient profondément, protégées au centre du cercle par le peuple navajo.

Dan, Peter, Steve et Martin s'étaient assoupis près des fillettes tandis que le conseil des anciens veillait et méditait nuit et jour.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Victoria. Sindy revenait la voir et cette fois, son papa l'accompagnait.

Les yeux écarquillés, la fillette se releva lentement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- **Papa… Sindy… C'est bien vous?** s'enquit l'enfant d'une voix vibrante d'espoir.

- **Oui, mon poussin,** **c'est nous**, la rassura Paul. **Nous faisons ce voyage pour toi. N'est-ce pas, Sindy, **fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil?

- **Tout à fait**, sourit Sindy. **J'ai entendu ton appel, ma chérie**. **Et j'ai décidé d'amener ton papa avec moi.**

Touché, Paul tendit ses bras vers sa petite fille.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Vickie accourut vers lui sous le regard attendri de sa nouvelle maman.

Le visage rayonnant de joie, Paul prit son enfant dans ses bras, la souleva à sa hauteur et la serra sur son cœur.

**- Tu m'as manqué, mon trésor**, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

D'un mouvement de la tête, il fit signe à Sindy de s'avancer et de se joindre à eux. Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment près, il l'attira contre lui.

« **Je veux sentir les deux femmes de** **ma vie blotties contre moi**, les taquina-t-il en souriant. **Je vous aime tant, toutes les deux.**

**- Nous aussi, papa, **s'écria joyeusement Vickie en enfouissant son visage contre le cou de son père.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la fillette qui, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Paul lui chuchota sur le ton de la confidence :

**« Merci, papa, de le lui avoir demandé. J'espère qu'elle te dira oui. Et même s'il y a des personnes à l'école qui trouvent que Sindy paraît trop jeune pour être ma maman, moi je trouve qu'elle se débrouille très bien. C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas, papa? »**

La spontanéité délicieuse de l'enfant amena un sourire chez Paul et Sindy.

- **Bien sûr, mon trésor, **approuva Paul en serrant la fillette dans ses bras.** Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Sindy se débrouille très bien. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nos cœurs se sont choisis. C'est parce que tous les trois, nous formons une famille.**

- **C'est vrai, ma puce,** appuya Sindy en regardant Vickie avec tendresse. **Et c'est pour cette raison que ton papa et moi sommes venus te voir dans ce monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Nous sommes là pour te montrer à quel point nous t'aimons. Ainsi, tu auras la force d'attendre notre retour. Tu possèdes beaucoup de courage et de la détermination. Tu sauras passer au travers tes peurs et tes doutes. Mais surtout, n'oublie pas l'amulette que je t'ai offerte. Elle est notre point d'ancrage.**

- **Je ne l'oublie pas, Sindy, **promit la fillette dans un souffle.** Et j'espère que quand tout sera terminé, tu voudras bien épouser mon père car il t'aime aussi fort que je t'aime.**

- **Je vous aime aussi, crois-moi, **s'émeut la jeune fille en attirant Vickie contre sa poitrine**. Et ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur. Fais confiance aux forces de l'Univers. Le moment venu, elles nous ramèneront près de toi. Tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie? **

Vickie acquiesça et entoura affectueusement ses bras autour du cou de Paul et Sindy.

**- S'il vous plaît, **supplia la fillette.** Restez avec moi jusqu'à demain matin? **

Attendris, Paul et Sindy hochèrent la tête et s'allongèrent de chaque côté de l'enfant en la serrant contre eux. Ainsi entourée de son père et de sa « **gardienne** », la petite messagère s'endormit paisiblement.

**Manoir de Georges Stanek**

**Lundi : 22h.45 P.M.**

Dans les catacombes, Dave Collins, Sally Gillis, Jack Crowford et Diana Fowley qui s'étaient joints plus tôt à Georges Stanek et au vieil homme, cessèrent leurs litanies et éteignirent leurs cierges noires.

Une expression sinistre se peignit sur le visage faussement angélique de Jack Crowford.

- **Quand seront-ils ici, Georges?** interrogea-t-il froidement. **Il nous les faut le plus tôt possible pour les préparer au sacrifice rituel. Le maître est affamé et moi j'ai un compte à régler avec cette Dana Scully. Je la veux et je l'aurai. Alors… à partir de quand mettrons-nous notre plan à exécution?**

- **Patience, Jack,** répliqua Stanek d'une voix doucereuse. **Chaque chose en son temps. Je le sais; nous avons un compte à régler avec chacun d'eux et je vous promets que nous les aurons bientôt.**

- **Je l'espère**, riposta Diana Fowley de sa voix grave et sensuelle. Elle jeta un regard perçant vers le vieil homme qui fumait d'innombrables cigarettes et ajouta : **Je connais suffisamment Fox Mulder pour savoir qu'il ne faut jamais le sous-estimer mais j'ai mes armes moi aussi, **poursuivit-elle en détachant quelques boutons de son chemisier.

Provoquante, elle rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière.

Dave Collins éclata d'un rire gras et siffla d'un air dédaigneux :

- **Les hommes amoureux et fascinés par le charme d'une femme même si elle est un serpent sont stupides et naïfs. Ton Fox Mulder n'est certainement pas différents des autres.**

- **Pour ma part, je vous suggère d'être prudents, mes amis,** renchérit le vieil homme de sa voix monocorde. Il se tut un instant, alluma une cigarette et prit une longue bouffée qu'il expira ensuite très lentement à la face de ses compagnons avant d'ajouter : **Comme vient de le souligner Diana, nous ne devons pas sous-estimer Fox Mulder, sa partenaire et sa jeune cousine. D'ailleurs, nous devons nous méfier de chacun d'eux. Ça nous évitera de mauvaises surprises.**

Collins et Stanek se regardèrent brièvement.

- **Il faudra particulièrement se méfier de la « gardienne »,** avertit Dave Collins. **Souvenez-vous qu'elle a le don et qu'elle est entraînée par deux grands chamans. Enfant, elle était déjà redoutable. Aujourd'hui, elle a sûrement raffiné son art.** Il s'adressa directement à Georges : **Tu te souviens du jour ou nous avons enlevé la petite avec d'autres enfants. Elle n'avait que cinq ans et elle a réussi à nous filer entre les doigts. Déjà à cet âge, elle était un véritable petit coq de combat.**

Georges Stanek sourit froidement.

- **Tant mieux**. **Le défi n'en sera que plus intéressant.** **Nous l'endormirons et lui injecterons une drogue paralysante. Cela la calmera. Et toi, mon cher Dave, j'imagine que tu voudras en profiter pour assouvir certains de tes** **fantasmes avant la cérémonie. Mais souviens-toi, **menaça-t-il, l'œil mauvais.** C'est toujours moi, le chef.**

Une expression sinistre se dessina sur le visage de Collins.

- **Message reçu, Georges. Mais sache que** **même si j'ai des désirs en ce qui concerne la Gardienne, je suis capable de faire la part des choses quand il s'agit de servir notre maître. De toute façon, le plus intéressant avec ce club de pacotille, c'est que nous avons tous les ingrédients pour nous amuser. Des hommes protecteurs, des femmes séduisantes et indépendantes, et des enfants, **_**dont la messagère**_**, qu'ils ont cachées dans un endroit secret que nous finirons bien par découvrir. Que demander de mieux!**

- **En tous les cas, **s'égosilla Sally Gillis qui avait gardé le silence depuis le début,** moi, je m'engage à humilier ce Paul Stéphanos comme il m'a humiliée autrefois en se refusant à moi. Je vous garantis que cette fois-ci je l'aurai. Ça me sera facile! Cet imbécile et séduisant docteur est déjà affaibli physiquement. Et comme il est très amoureux de cette petite pimbêche de gardienne, cela fait de lui un candidat très intéressant pour la torture mentale. Le portrait idéal! C'est un père aimant, un ami loyal et un amoureux dévoué qui s'acharne à combattre son désir par souci de respecter ****sa partenaire.** **Vraiment naïf et stupide!** s'exclama-t-elle en ricanant méchamment.

Personne ne réagit aux propos de Sally. Connaissant le club des Tigres, Georges et Dave préféraient se méfier. Leur plan de capture devait être impeccable s'ils ne voulaient pas que tout se déroule de travers dans le feu de l'action. Les deux hommes connaissaient suffisamment bien les capacités de la gardienne à les ressentir.

Georges décida alors de faire une requête auprès du magicien noir afin qu'il dissimule leurs ondes télépathiques. Un écran de protection donnerait du fil à retordre à cette fichue prêtresse.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Georges lança un regard perçant vers ses complices.

Au centre de la table trônait une grande coupe en or noir. À l'intérieur, un liquide épais et visqueux reposait.

Stanek tendit le bras vers la coupe contenant le liquide peu appétissant, la fit glisser vers lui et but une gorgée. Puis, il la passa à Dave Collins qui l'imita. À tour de rôle, chacun de ses adeptes but le liquide infecte.

- **Ce breuvage conçu par le magicien du maître, Belzébuth**, expliqua Georges, **empêchera la Gardienne de nous cibler. Je vous invite quand même à la prudence. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il est toujours plus sage de se méfier avec ces « Tigres ».**

Un sourire peu avenant étira les lèvres de ses disciples qui se levèrent un à un. Les six serviteurs se dirigèrent vers une énorme porte de pierre qui ressemblait à un ancien tombeau égyptien. À leur arrivée, la lourde porte s'ouvrit, engloutissant le conseil des six qui disparut dans les ténèbres .

**Ville de Los Angeles**

**Lundi : 22h.52 P.M.**

Dans un quartier industriel du centre-ville, une hideuse créature sortit des égouts provoqua un nouveau tremblement de terre. La mystérieuse bête traîna un corps inerte et se dirigea vers un entrepôt désinfecté. Sa proie tenta de se débattre et gémit. Le monstre ne broncha pas mais un éclair de cruauté s'alluma dans ses yeux verts fluorescents. Derrière elle, la rue s'effondra. La créature souleva agilement le corps qu'elle tirait derrière elle, le plaça sur son épaule et bondit rapidement sur une poutre pour disparaître dans un brouillard dense et malodorant qui s'étendit en tournoyant vers la ville de Los Angeles, absorbant toute l'énergie sur son passage. Les lumières de secours s'éteignirent et le centre ville se trouva plongé dans le noir.

**Temple Celtique**

**Lundi : 22h.55 P.M.**

Un hurlement dans sa tête la réveilla brutalement. Elle venait de réintégrer son enveloppe terrestre beaucoup trop vite. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle se redressa en haletant. Son visage, son cou et sa poitrine étaient couverts de sueurs. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal dans les côtes. La gorge nouée par la terreur, elle étouffa ses sanglots. Elle devait éviter de réveiller Paul et les autres malgré la frayeur qui l'habitait. Les forces noires prenaient de l'ampleur. Telles des plantes carnivores, Sindy ressentait leurs tentacules dégoulinantes s'enrouler autour d'elle et la priver de ses forces vitales. Paralysée d'horreur, elle suffoqua lorsqu'une étrange traction l'entraîna dans un passé qu'elle se refusait à voir. Elle résista mais la force qui la tirait dans ce monde était implacable. Elle se revit à l'âge de cinq ans.

_**« L'enfant sortait de l'école. Juste avant de monter dans le bus, de méchants hommes vêtus d'habits foncés avaient attrapé sa copine asiatique. Elle s'appelait Naomi. Ces monstres avaient traîné la fillette qui se débattait dans une voiture grise aux vitres teintées. Personne n'avait rien vu sauf la petite Sindy. Elle se souvenait avoir ouvert la bouche pour crier à l'aide mais un linge épais dégageant une forte odeur d'éther s'était abattu sur son visage. Puis, tout était devenu noir. **_

_**Sorti de son placard, le croque-mitaine était venu la chercher pour…»**_

**- Non… Laissez-moi!** souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Elle s'agita en sentant deux mains se déposer sur ses épaules.

**- Réveille-toi, ma chérie**, lui chuchota une voix lointaine. **N'aie pas peur. C'est moi. Tu viens de faire un cauchemar mais c'est fini maintenant. Calme-toi… je suis là. **

Paul caressa ses cheveux avec douceur afin de la rassurer et lui donna un doux baiser sur la tempe.

Encore sous l'effet du choc et de la terreur, Sindy se roula en boule en tremblant violemment. Un grand froid envahit sa chair, ses os et même son cœur. Elle grelottait en claquant des dents. Puis brusquement, la jeune fille se mit à pleurer, presque sans bruit, comme une enfant terrifiée se cachant d'un monstre aux aguets. Des larmes brûlantes inondèrent ses joues glacées.

Inquiet, Paul la serra contre lui et essuya sa figure avec son mouchoir. Doucement, il l'embrassa sur les joues, les yeux, les lèvres pour la calmer.

Au début, il ne souhaitait que la consoler et Sindy n'en demandait pas plus. Mais soudain, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en ait eu conscience, une évolution se produisit dans la nature de ses caresses. Il enlaça la jeune femme plus étroitement et s'émerveilla de ses formes délicates. La souplesse et la fermeté de son corps l'excitaient. Emporté par le feu de la passion, il ne sentait plus sa fatigue. Avec assurance, il entrouvrit les lèvres de sa compagne et l'embrassa profondément en laissant courir ses mains le long de son dos, de sa taille et de ses hanches.

S'éveillant sous ses caresses, Sindy lui rendit timidement ses baisers. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux et massa son cuir chevelu. Ému, Paul la blottit contre lui et la serra fort. Tremblant de désir, il la dévora de baisers brûlants. Puis, lentement, très lentement, il promena ses mains sur ses jambes fines, ses chevilles déliées et ses cuisses lisses. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait d'aller aussi loin avec elle. Extasié mais soucieux de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, il songea :

« _**Tu es si délicieuse, ma chérie, et Dieu sait combien je t'aime.**_ **Je te jure que je vais continuer de te protéger comme tu nous protèges.»**

Au moment où cette pensée le traversait, une scène horrible vint troubler l'esprit de Sindy. Son corps se figea et Paul la sentit se raidir contre lui. Elle devint affreusement pâle et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Anxieux, le jeune homme cessa de la caresser et comprit tout de suite qu'elle entrait en transe. D'un geste protecteur, il l'enveloppa de ses bras et attendit que la crise soit passée.

« _**Des chuchotements, un cri d'enfant, un craquement affreux et un silence mortel. Cachée dans un labyrinthe de pierre, la petite Sindy se retint de hurler. Elle ferma les yeux très fort en se bouchant les oreilles. Elle devait vite s'enfuir avant que les croque-mitaines ne la trouve et lui fasse subir le même sort que sa camarade. Elle savait maintenant que son papa et sa maman s'étaient trompés quand ils lui avaient affirmé que les monstres n'existaient pas. Tapis dans l'ombre, ils étaient bien réels et se nourrissaient de l'âme des enfants depuis la nuit des temps… »**_

Sindy fit un effort colossal pour échapper à la rivière de son passé et revint à elle en suffoquant. Épuisée, elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Paul et s'accrocha à lui en tentant de retrouver son souffle et de calmer les martèlements de son cœur. Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer pendant qu'il la berçait doucement contre lui. Une vague de culpabilité et de colère monta en elle. Parfois, elle avait envie de maudire ce don! « _**Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle**_ _**pas être comme tout le monde? » **_ Elle s'en voulait d'imposer ce don à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'arrivait même pas à répondre à son désir et cela la peinait car elle savait que les intentions de son amoureux étaient nobles. De plus, elle l'empêchait de récupérer avec toutes ces histoires.

**- Je te demande pardon, Paul, **sanglota-t-elle**… Je te demande pardon. **

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues encore pâles.

Touché par sa douleur, Paul continua de la bercer contre lui dans un mouvement de va et vient et glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Tous deux étaient au bout du rouleau mais il désirait lui dire certaines choses avant de se laisser aller au sommeil. Le jeune homme se redressa pour vérifier si les autres dormaient toujours. Plus loin, il discerna leurs silhouettes allongées mais il les distinguait difficilement dans l'ombre.

Puis, au bout d'un certain temps à fouiller l'obscurité, il remarqua que ses compagnons semblaient dormir profondément.

Alors, sans cesser de caresser la longue chevelure de Sindy, Paul murmura :

- **C'est moi qui te demande pardon, Cinnie. Je… J'ai été trop vite malgré notre fatigue. Présentement, tu es dans un état d'hyper-réceptivité. Tes antennes psychiques sont totalement ouvertes. Et moi, je t'ai entraîné dans des intensités bien trop grandes pour toi. Alors, je t'en prie, mon ange. Ne te sens pas coupable de ce qui s'est passé. Si tu n'es pas encore prête, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit : quand le temps viendra, tu te laisseras aller naturellement. De toute manière, **la taquina-t-il en souriant, **je t'ai trouvé délicieuse dans notre bref moment d'intimité. Mais tout comme moi, tu as besoin de te libérer de certaines choses de ton passé. **

Reconnaissante, Sindy leva son visage encore mouillé de larmes vers Paul.

- **Merci, mon ange, de comprendre. Tu as raison. J'ai aussi mes propres démons à combattre. En ce moment, ma sensibilité s'exacerbe comme le roseau sous une brise légère.**

Paul lui répondit par un clin d'œil espiègle.

- **Mes mains et ma bouche ont bien remarqué cela quand elles couraient sur ton corps, ma chérie, **sourit-il**. **Son expression redevint sérieuse et il lui chuchota : **Tu as été merveilleuse et je t'aime.**

Sindy baissa les yeux.

**- Je t'aime aussi, **rougit-elle en caressant son visage.

En dépit de ses traits tirés, il lui parut encore plus séduisant. Mais ils devaient se reposer. Demain, la route risquait d'être longue et parsemée d'embûches. Le regard toujours accroché à celui de Paul, elle l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres et lui souffla tendrement : **Maintenant, si on essayait de dormir.**

Paul lui rendit son baiser.

- **Tu as raison, princesse.**

Exténués, le jeune couple s'allongea en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre et ils rejoignirent Vickie dans leur monde secret.

***** À SUIVRE *****

**Non, cousine mimi, ils ne crèveront pas, mais comme tu t'en doutes, nos héros ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs épreuves. Hé! Hé! Hé!**

**Joyeuse Halloween à tous et régalez-vous de fantastique et de bonnes friandises! A ++**


	42. Scully passe un mauvais quart d'heure

**N.B. ****Avis : Cœurs sensibles, s'abstenir! Certaines scènes de violence risquent de vous choquer dans les chapitres à venir.**** Et à**** vous tous, lectrices et lecteurs qui suivez courageusement les aventures de Mulder, Scully et leurs compagnons depuis le début de cette saga, merci! sur ce, bonne lecture. **

**France-Éna**

**Forêt Navajo**

**Mardi : 8h.45 A.M.**

Le club des Tigres avait quitté la caverne depuis environ une demi-heure et marchait silencieusement.

La forêt était calme, trop calme, songèrent Mulder et Scully. Même les oiseaux ne chantaient plus.

Discrètement, Dana observa Sindy. Les cheveux remontés en un chignon improvisé, la jeune fille ressemblait plus que jamais à une guerrière du moyen âge, une amazone. L'expression sur son visage était résolue et son regard reflétait une froide détermination. Dana ressentait que chacun d'entre eux devait dégager cette étrange force.

Cathy et Sarah étaient toutes deux en scelle sur Éclair. Sindy le tenait par la bride et surveillait les alentours de même que les accidents de terrain.

Elle vérifia rapidement si son arme était en ordre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Mulder et Scully faire de même.

- **Déformation professionnelle,** lança Mulder comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées.

« _**C'était sans doute le cas »,**_ pensa Sindy. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches les uns des autres. Elle le savait.

Se tournant vers Paul, elle lui demanda :

- **Comment tu te sens, mon ange? **

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Je me sens très bien,** la rassura-t-il.

Soucieuse, elle le dévisagea attentivement afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas fiévreux.

Une main légère lui pressa soudain l'épaule. C'était Dana qui la regardait gentiment.

- **T'en fais pas, Sindy. Je vais examiner ce cher docteur Stéphanos pendant le trajet. De temps en temps, je lui ordonnerai de monter Éclair. Cela l'aidera à récupérer plus rapidement.**

- **Exact,** approuva Sarah qui avait les oreilles fines. **Paul peut prendre ma place n'importe quand. De toute manière, je commence à avoir mal aux fesses. Cela ne me fera pas de mal de marcher.**

- **Si tu as besoin d'un volontaire pour te masser**, la taquina Keven**, je suis partant.**

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Sindy.

Le corps tendu et immobile, elle semblait à l'affût. Ils approchaient. Elle le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son être mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer leur position exacte.

- **Merde!** jura-t-elle tout bas. Ces salopards avaient dû invoquer les démons de la dissimulation.

Vivement, elle se concentra pour bloquer leurs radars psychique et visualisa un bouclier magique mais elle perçut nettement que quelque chose clochait.

Mulder fut le premier à s'apercevoir que Sindy semblait très soucieuse.

- **Que se passe-t-il, Cinnie?** S'enquit Fox en déglutissant avec difficulté.

La jeune fille se retourna lentement, de nouveau dans une légère transe.

- **L'enfer s'empare de la cité des anges**, souffla-t-elle d'une voix atone. **La tempête va bientôt faire rage. L'heure de la confrontation est venue. Nous devons nous hâter… VITE!**

Les jambes de la jeune fille fléchirent. En deux enjambés, Paul la rejoignit et l'attrapa juste au moment où elle s'effondrait. Inquiet, il remarqua un mince filet de sang s'écouler de sa narine droite. Vivement, il sortit un mouchoir pour l'aider à se nettoyer lorsque soudain il sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler d'une de ses narines. Intrigué, il leva les yeux vers Mulder et Scully qui s'essuyaient discrètement. Keven et Sarah reniflèrent à leur tour. Eux aussi saignaient du nez. Seule, Cathy semblait intacte.

- **Je crois bien que nous sommes connectés**, lança Mulder tranquillement. **Le passé et le présent ne font plus qu'un. Nous sommes maintenant liés par le sang.**

- **Pour le meilleur et pour le pire,** répliqua Scully en arquant un sourcil.

Elle s'efforçait de dissimuler sa peur par l'humour mais un mauvais pressentiment la taraudait. Elle inspira lentement et accéléra le pas. Ils devaient quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de Sindy qui, aidée de Paul, se redressait avec difficulté.

Le jeune homme la soutenait toujours.

Le cœur battant d'angoisse, Dana saisit immédiatement que leur groupe serait en danger tant qu'ils n'auraient pas atteint la montagne de l'Aigle et ses hautes terres.

**Manoir de Georges Stanek**

**Une heures plus tard**

Dans le sous-sol de la vieille chapelle, Georges Stanek commença à diriger le rituel satanique et implora le prince des ténèbres d'amener ces jeunes blancs-becs vers lui.

Avec assurance, il se plaça devant l'autel et leva les bras pour saluer le maître Belzébuth.

S'élevant au-dessus de l'autel, une statue de démon à tête de chacal avait été sculptée dans du granit noir. Ses yeux couleur rubis semblaient lancer des éclairs de sang.

D'une voix autoritaire, Georges commença à citer les incantations d'usage.

- **Amenez cette fille sur l'autel, **ordonna-t-il froidement.** Elle sera le plat de résistance de notre maître. Sa souffrance et sa terreur augmenteront les vibrations négatives. Nous avons besoin de cette énergie pour la réussite de notre plan.**

Vêtu d'une robe égyptienne, le serviteur des ténèbres, Georges Stanek, n'avait plus l'apparence de l'élégant financier international qu'il était dans la journée.

Il s'avança vers sa malheureuse victime qu'il avait kidnappé le mois dernier. Elle semblait tenaillée par le manque de drogue et ravagée par une peur si primaire, si tangible et si intense que la salle en résonnait presque.

Dans la chapelle, des chants monocordes jaillirent de toutes parts.

Hurlant à fendre l'âme, la prisonnière se débattait violemment entre les mains des gardes qui la conduisait vers Stanek et sa destination finale.

Attentive, l'assemblée chantait doucement. L'écho de ces chants se mêlait aux cris et aux sanglots pathétiques de l'inconnue.

Le visage impassible, Stanek leva un long poignard au-dessus de sa tête et prononça la formule des anciens pour invoquer les gardiens des portes de l'enfer qui emporteraient l'âme perdue du sacrifice au maître des ténèbres.

Lorsque le couteau atteignit les viscères de la jeune femme, la malheureuse cessa de penser et souffrit jusqu'à la mort. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de fermer les yeux fut la face hideuse d'une buse qui la dévisageait cruellement. Dans un sursaut désespéré de lucidité, la jeune femme qui se prénommait Anita Smith fit alors le vœu de se venger de ses tortionnaires.

**Forêt Navajo**

**Mardi : 11h.06 A.M.**

Le club des Tigres avait fait une brève halte pour s'abreuver et renouveler leur provision d'eau potable. Même si personne ne le désirait, ils collationnèrent pour préserver leurs forces.

Fidèle à son habitude, Mulder sortit son sac de graines de tournesols et en distribua à ses amis.

Chacun accepta l'offre de Mulder avec reconnaissance, conscients qu'ils devaient économiser leurs rations car les vives diminuaient rapidement.

Sur le point d'atteindre le sentier escarpé qui montait vers les hautes terres navajos, le groupe d'amis savait que l'escalade serait longue et périlleuse.

Assise en indien sur une couverture, Sindy jeta un regard implorant vers Dana. Celle-ci saisit son message et rejoignit Paul pour l'examiner. Comprenant son inquiétude, Scully hocha la tête d'un air complice.

Lorsque Paul remarqua que Dana s'approchait de lui avec sa trousse de médecin, il protesta :

- **Ne perd pas ton temps, Dana**. **Je vais bien. Inutile de t'inquiéter.**

**- Peut-être, mon vieux. Mais je vais t'ausculter quand même,** lâcha Scully avec fermeté. Elle déposa sa main sur son front, vérifia sa gorge et prit son pouls. Après un examen approfondi, elle ajouta : **Ça peut aller mais je veux que tu boives beaucoup d'eau pendant le trajet. **

- **Et dès que tu sens des signes de fatigues**, **Paul**, poursuivit doucement Sindy, **je tiens à ce que tu me le dises. Éclair est là pour ça. D'accord?**

Résigné, le jeune homme soupira tandis que Mulder et Keven pouffaient de rire.

- **Tiens… Tiens**… blagua Mulder. **On dirait bien que ces gent dames traitent notre toubib aux petits oignons. Ce n'est pas juste. C'est toujours les mêmes qui ont tout.**

- **Va te faire foutre, Mulder**, sourit Paul.

Mulder allait répliquer par une nouvelle plaisanterie mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Levant les yeux, il remarqua que le ciel s'obscurcissait. Une série d'éclairs transperça de gros nuages sombres et la terre trembla violemment sous ses pieds. Un vent déchaîné se leva et l'obscurité absorba la lumière du jour.

- **Ça y est,** murmura Sindy le regard brusquement ailleurs. **Voici l'heure de la confrontation. **

En dépit des éléments en furie, elle lutta pour garder l'équilibre. Puis, une prémonition la frappa de plein fouet. D'un mouvement vif, elle agrippa Sarah, Keven et Cathy, et les poussa vers Éclair.

Effrayé, le brave cheval piaffait et hennissait mais il resta sur place.

- **Montez-le. Vite!** ordonna Sindy d'un ton sans réplique.

- **Mais**… protesta Keven.

Le regard en feu, la jeune fille les poussa de nouveau vers Éclair. L'urgence était trop grande pour leur donner des explications. Elle retira son revolver de son étui et le tendit à Keven.

- **Maintenant, foutez le camp!** hurla-t-elle. Ses yeux agrandis devinrent aussi bleus que le saphir. **Vous devez protéger Cathy de ces monstres. En aucun cas, elle ne doit tomber entre leurs mains.**

- **Elle a raison, Keven,** cria Sarah pour se faire entendre au travers le hurlement du vent. **Fichons le camp d'ici!**

La terre trembla de nouveau mais avec plus de violence. Puis, des claquements de tonnerres résonnèrent partout dans la forêt et les montagnes.

Terrifiées, Sarah et Cathy perdirent l'équilibre lorsque le sol bougea sous leurs pieds mais Keven et Sindy les retinrent solidement.

- **Montez-le!** répéta Sindy avec insistance. **Éclair connaît le chemin. Fuyez, pendant qu'il en est encore temps!**

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, Keven, Sarah et Cathy obtempérèrent et montèrent sur Éclair.

Dès que le trio fut en scelle, Sindy donna une claque sur la croupe de l'animal qui s'élança en direction de la montagne de l'Aigle.

Une fois ses amis hors de vue, Sindy quitta les lieux pour retrouver Paul, Mulder et Scully.

Malheureusement, une nouvelle secousse sismique la fit trébucher. Elle tomba ventre contre terre, s'écorchant douloureusement les coudes et les genoux. Péniblement, elle se releva. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, plaquant ses cheveux sur son visage. Les cieux se déchirèrent et une pluie brutale l'aveugla, ralentissant ses efforts pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Sindy comprit. Les forces maléfiques étaient responsables de leur séparation en tant que groupe. Maintenant, chacun devait se débrouiller seul. Une terreur froide comme la mort l'enveloppa.

Tremblante, elle se concentra. De longues secondes aussi longue que l'éternité s'écoulérent. Puis, la jeune prêtresse qu'elle avait parfois rencontrée dans ses rêves lui apparut et lui tendit la main. Sans hésiter, Sindy la saisit et quitta son enveloppe terrestre.

**Forêt Navajo**

**Mardi : 11h.10 A.M.**

Près des chutes longeant un sentier escarpé, Scully et Mulder venaient d'être brutalement séparés par la violence du vent et le tremblement de terre.

De toutes ses forces, Mulder essaya de retenir Scully mais une silhouette sombre qui planait dans le ciel heurta sa tête et il s'évanouit.

Scully tenta de le secourir mais une force invisible la souleva dans les airs et la propulsa en bas d'un ravin, à l'orée des bois. Elle atterrit durement sur une épaule, rebondit sur le sol rocailleux, tomba et glissa sur trois mètres en se pelant la peau des coudes et des genoux. Le souffle court, elle voulut se relever mais un mastodonte en noir lui rentra dedans comme une charge de bazooka et l'étendit à nouveau sur le sol détrempé par l'orage.

Le géant la frappa à la tête et la gifla si fort que ses cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval se dénouèrent et virevoltèrent autour d'elle.

Du sang jaillit. Scully vit trente-six chandelles et gémit. Son visage s'engourdit sous la force de l'impact et une sensation de brûlure lui arracha les larmes des yeux. Une vague de douleur irradiant de son épaule et de sa tête l'empêchèrent de bouger.

Jack Crowford la saisit violemment par la nuque, attrapa son poignet droit, la plaqua au sol et se pencha au-dessus d'elle d'un air menaçant. Il savait que la jeune femme ne pouvait le reconnaître car son visage était couvert d'une cagoule sombre.

Se débattant de toutes ses forces malgré la douleur cuisante qui parcourait son corps, Scully, les dents serrées, lui balança un solide coup de genou dans les couilles et tenta de se dégager de son agresseur.

Fou de rage, Jack se jeta sur Dana qui se défendait comme une diablesse et l'immobilisa de son poids. Cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper. Il attendait ce moment pour la mater depuis trop longtemps. Cette connarde et sa bande de ratés allaient payer cher leur arrogance.

Le bras droit paralysé de douleur, Scully essaya d'atteindre son arme mais n'y parvint pas.

Lisant dans ses pensées, l'homme s'installa à califourchon au-dessus d'elle et la désarma.

Terrifiée, Dana se débattit férocement et haleta, le souffle court :

- **Laissez-moi tranquille, sale brute!**

- **Laissez-moi tranquille!…** mima Jack, la narguant de son regard d'acier et lui crachant au visage.

Sa main gantée s'envola et atterrit sur la joue de Dana avec un bruit de détonation. La tête de la jeune femme partit vers l'arrière et des larmes coulèrent de son œil gauche qui gonfla à vue d'œil.

Lâchant un grognement d'animal satisfait, Jack Crowford se laissa tomber sur elle et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Dégoûtée, Dana réagit sur le champ et le mordit à pleines dents. Le goût âcre du sang lui donna la nausée mais elle ne céda pas.

« _**Plutôt mourir que de se laisser prendre par cet être**_ _**immonde **_», songea-t-elle.

Amusé, Jack Crowford éclata d'un grand rire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il ramassa une poignée de terre et de cailloux, puis frotta sa peau en entaillant ses joues, ses lèvres et ses paupières.

Scully hurla mais continua de lutter. Elle leva son bras valide, arracha la cagoule de son tortionnaire et lui griffa le visage.

Rouge de colère, Crowford brandit un couteau et l'appuya sur la gorge de Dana. Leurs visages se frôlèrent.

Écœurée, Scully sentit l'haleine épaisse et fétide de son agresseur.

Le voile d'un ancien souvenir se déchira et elle **le** reconnut. Terrifiée, sa vue se brouilla, sa respiration s'accéléra et son cœur se mit à battre à grands coups rapides. Ce monstre était revenu pour se venger.

Spécialisé dans l'art de l'autodéfense, Jack Crowford avait été un de ses premiers professeurs à l'école de Quantico. Mais hélas, peu de temps après le début des cours, il lui avait fait des avances répétées. Dana l'avait repoussé mais il avait continué de la poursuivre de ses assiduités. N'ayant pas le choix, elle avait dû le traîner en justice pour harcèlement sexuel et Jack lui avait juré de se venger.

« - _**Tu as ruiné ma carrière, salope! **_lui avait-il craché à la figure. _**Tu me le paieras! Et un jour, je te le jure! Tu seras à moi. »**_

Horrifiée, Dana qui revenait à la réalité comprit qu'elle était dans de sales draps.

« _**Et Mulder? Paul? Sindy? Et les autres?… Où étaient-ils? Pourquoi personne ne lui donnait signe de vie? » **_songea-t-elle, affolée.

Crowford qui l'étudiait comme un chat jouant avec une souris interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

**- Tu peux faire une croix sur tes copains, ma jolie, **la menaça-t-il. Il appuya la lame de son couteau contre sa jugulaire. **Les serviteurs de mon maître approchent. Ils nous entourent. Alors, charmante petite rouquine, reste tranquille si tu tiens à la vie de tes amis. **

- **Vous êtes immonde!** gronda Scully. Folle de rage, elle lui cracha au visage.

Pour toute réponse, Jack grimaça un sourire. Sa figure légèrement anguleuse luisait de transpiration tandis que son regard froid, glacial, inhumain la jaugeait avec convoitise.

De plus en plus effrayée, Dana se retint de hurler. Elle savait qu'elle était au prise avec un pur psychopathe. D'ailleurs, elle se doutait que tous les membres de cette secte diabolique devaient être une bande de cinglés.

Consciente du danger, Dana recommença à se débattre pour se libérer. Jack éclata de rire devant ses efforts désespérés. Indifférent à sa douleur, il la tira sans ménagement par son bras blessé, la forçant à se mettre debout. De son autre main, il agrippa ses cheveux et lui secoua la tête cruellement d'avant en arrière.

- **Où tu te barrais, ma jolie? J'imagine que tu essayais de retrouver ta bande de minables et particulièrement ton petit copain, Fox Mulder, pour faire joujou? J'ai bien envie de te couper le nez et de te le faire bouffer. Ça te plairait... non?**

- **Allez vous faire foutre**! jura Scully. Ses yeux océans lançaient des flammèches. **Il est clair que vous voulez me tuer. Alors, pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas tout de suite pour qu'on en finisse?**

Un rictus de prédateur se dessina sur le visage basané de Jack. Il attira la jeune femme contre lui, la retint à bras le corps, tordit violemment son bras blessé derrière elle et la plaqua contre son torse.

Scully entendit son épaule craquer et se déplacer. Des taches noires apparurent devant ses yeux. Une onde de douleur grise et puissante remonta comme un courant électrique de son poignet jusqu'à son épaule. Elle poussa un hurlement mais le son lui parut lointain. Le monde se décolora sous ses yeux et elle eut l'impression de flotter en dehors d'elle même. Avant de s'évanouir, elle discerna plusieurs silhouettes vêtues de noir qui émergeaient de la forêt et des profondeurs de la terre. Les satanistes se dirigèrent droit sur elle et Jack.

**« - Mulder… Sindy… Aidez-moi!… » **supplia-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Dès qu'elle perdit connaissance, une expression de triomphe apparut sur le visage de Jack. Il souleva Dana dans ses bras et ordonna à ses hommes de l'accompagner au manoir. Mais auparavant, il jeta un œil vers Georges Stanek et Dave Collins qui marchaient vers lui tout en supervisant les opérations.

- **Avez-vous trouvé les autres?** interrogea Jack d'un ton sec.

Un sourire paternaliste apparut sur les lèvres minces de Stanek mais l'expression sur son visage resta de marbre..

- **Nous les trouverons bientôt. Il n'y a pas de souci à se faire. Diana et le vieil homme s'occupent déjà de ce Fox Mulder. Sally suit la piste du docteur Stéphanos. Dave, moi et le maître unissons nos forces pour dénicher la gardienne. Tant qu'aux autres qui se sont enfuis hors de notre territoire, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on** **les récupèrent**.

- **Je l'espère,** rétorqua Jack froidement. **Vous savez aussi bien que moi, Georges, qu'aucune erreur nous est permise. La réussite de la prochaine cérémonie dépend de la justesse de votre plan. Nous avons besoin de la puissance énergétique de ce groupe pour nous aider à forcer la porte de l'enfer. En ce qui a trait à la fillette du docteur, son pouvoir nous servira à transporter la clé et déverrouiller cette porte à jamais. Et si nous parvenons à corrompre son âme, elle pourra nous amener d'autres enfants. Mais prudence! La gardienne fera tout pour saboter notre plan. Elle aussi a le don et elle est entraînée. **

- **En effet, **le rassura Stanek en contenant son impatience. **Mais pour l'instant, je vous demande de rester confiant et d'amener votre séduisant trophée au manoir, Jack. Vous connaissez votre rôle. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas de quoi nous inquiéter. Mulder, sa cousine et toute leur bande feront des pieds et des mains pour secourir notre prisonnière. Leur loyauté stupide demeure un atout pour nous. Si nous ne les trouvons pas bientôt, eux, nous retrouverons.**

Certains de leur victoire, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent et éclatèrent d'un rire glacial.

Puis, tenant toujours Scully dans ses bras, Jack la souleva avec fierté, salua Georges et s'éloigna en direction du manoir en compagnie de sa prisonnière et d'un petit groupe d'adeptes.

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

**Ouf! Notre pauvre Scully se débat dans l'eau chaude. Quelles épreuves attendent notre belle rouquine dans les prochains chapitres. À vous de l'imaginer et de m'en faire part si le cœur vous en dit!**


	43. Le choix de Mulder

**N.B.** : **Un très gros merci à ma cousine Homa préférée pour ses savoureux commentaires ainsi que ses constants encouragement. Je remercie aussi toutes celles et ceux qui lisent cette fic dans l'invisible. Bien que court, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite mes plus sincères vœux de fêtes et au grand plaisir de vous lire. France-Éna**

**Forêt Navajo**

**Mardi : 11h.24 A.M.**

Mulder ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de terreur. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, le monstre interplanétaire se jeta sur lui et l'attaqua sauvagement.

Tout d'abord paralysé par le choc, Fox fut incapable de réagir. Mais au travers le brouillard de l'horreur qui l'habitait, il se rappela que peu de temps auparavant, il avait entendu des cris étouffés et des gémissements de douleur.

_**« Scully! »**_ songea-t-il affolé.

Une intime conviction le persuada que quelqu'un lui faisait du mal.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Mulder gonfla ses muscles en inspirant profondément et repoussa le monstre qui le secouait et le frappait férocement.

_**« Scully avait besoin de lui et il devait tout faire pour la sauver de ces vautours »,**_ pensa-t-il fou d'inquiétude.

Mais d'abord, il devait trouver le moyen d'échapper à ce monstre qui semblait déterminer à l'achever.

N'écoutant que son courage, Mulder laissa approcher la tête grotesque du monstre qui le secouait brutalement et enfonça ses doigts dans les yeux de la bête, la forçant à reculer.

Un grognement de colère roula dans la gorge du monstre, puissant comme celui d'un animal sauvage en cage.

Mulder se tortilla pour se dégager de l'imposante créature. De longues écailles rugueuses recouvraient son dos et ses énormes pattes.

Horrifié, Mulder remarqua que les pattes du monstre étaient couvertes d'une épaisse toison verdâtre. De longues griffes effilées comme des lames de rasoir terminaient ses phalanges. Les grognements fous du monstre continuaient, ininterrompus. La panique engloutit son esprit.

À peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Fox repoussa le monstre de toutes ses forces et rampa hors de sa portée. Se précipitant vers une butte rocheuse, il avança, glissa et repartit vers l'avant en hurlant le nom de Scully.

Les rugissements du monstre interplanétaire continuaient de le poursuivre derrière lui.

Sous la pluie battante, Mulder s'empressa de grimper vers le sommet d'une petite colline tandis que les herbes hautes fouettaient son visage. Terrifié, il entendit les pas de la bête qui s'approchaient de lui en poussant des hurlements primitifs. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Respirant bruyamment, Mulder tourna la tête.

À sa grande surprise, il se trouva face à Diana Fowley penchée au-dessus de lui. Un individu masqué l'accompagnait.

Le visage impassible, elle braqua son arme sur lui.

En bas de la colline, la créature extraterrestre laissa échapper un rugissement de rage à crever les tympans…

Levant sa main gauche, Diana fit un geste curieux et cria quelque chose dans une langue inconnue.

Le monstre s'immobilisa et leva les yeux une fraction de seconde vers Mulder. Puis, il s'élança d'un geste souple dans un rayon de lumière qui l'engloutit tout entier et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Bouche bée, Mulder cligna des yeux lorsqu'une voix grave et sensuelle le ramena à la réalité.

- Maintenant… à nous deux, agent Mulder, lâcha Diana Fowley en se dirigeant vers lui tout en signifiant à un individu masqué de s'approcher.

L'homme obtempéra.

- Désarmez-le, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

L'individu fonça vers Mulder, l'empoigna et l'immobilisa sous le regard froid de Fowley.

Mulder voulut se dégager mais le géant resserra son emprise et lui enleva son arme, lui arrachant un juron.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Scully? S'enquit Mulder d'une voix hargneuse. Où est-elle?

Diana sourit froidement.

- Ne te fais pas de souci pour elle, Fox. L'agent Scully a accepté notre invitation de se joindre à nous. Et monsieur Stanek tient également à ta présence dans notre cercle.

Mulder fronça les sourcils.

- Votre cercle?… Je ne comprends pas, Diana. Que signifie ce cirque?

Le sourire glacial de Fowley s'élargit. Elle pivota légèrement en regardant la forêt et inclina la tête.

Surpris, Mulder sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Plusieurs silhouettes vêtues de noir sortirent de la forêt et les encerclèrent.

- Aucune fuite n'est possible, Fox, l'avertit Diana sans relever sa réplique. Alors… je te suggère fortement de rejoindre l'agent Scully au manoir. Monsieur Stanek a une folle envie de vous rencontrer.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque, rétorqua sèchement Mulder. Mais puisque vous détenez Scully, j'accepte de vous suivre.

Fox s'efforça de garder une expression neutre devant Diana et ses compagnons mais il se doutait qu'elle devait lire son inquiétude pour Scully.

« **_Qu'est-ce que ces salopards lui avait fait?_** pensa-t-il dans son for intérieur. _**Était-elle toujours vivante à l'heure actuelle ou ces fous l'avait-il déjà assassinée?** »_

Mulder ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'il entendit Fowley ordonner à ses hommes :

- C'est bon, messieurs. Amenez l'agent Mulder au manoir.

Fox inspira lentement en remarquant les cinq colosses masqués qui rejoignaient l'homme qui l'avait désarmé plus tôt et empêché de s'enfuir. S'obligeant à la sagesse, il décida de rester passif. Il devait trouver le moyen de protéger Scully avant que ces cinglés ne la massacre. Pour cela, il laisserait Diana et ses hommes le conduire au manoir. Par la suite, il improviserait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Son seul espoir pour échapper à ces démons de l'enfer était que Sindy et Paul ne se fassent pas prendre. Le cœur battant, Mulder se laissa conduire par Diana et ses hommes. Il croisa les doigts en se concentrant sur Sindy et espéra qu'elle saurait capter son appel « au secours ».

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

**N.B. 1 : Selon vous, Sindy ou Paul seront-ils en mesure de secourir leurs amis? Qu'en pensez-vous?… Ne soyez pas timides… **

**N.B. 2 : Un autre chapitre vous parviendra d'ici peu. Au plaisir de vous lire.**


	44. Douloureuse séparation

**N.B. : Je tiens à remercier spécialement ma chère cousine Myriam qui a récemment fêté son anniversaire le 6 janvier. Encore bonne fête, cousine, et merci pour tous tes excellents commentaires depuis le début de cette saga X Files. Je remercie également tous les visiteur(e)s invisibles qui lisent et apprécient cette histoire. Au plaisir de vous retrouver et bonne lecture! France**

**Forêt Navajo**

**Mardi : 11h.38 A.M.**

La violente secousse sismique le fit trébucher face contre terre et le rideau de pluie l'aveugla. Péniblement, Paul tenta de se relever mais une masse sombre le plaqua au sol comme au football. Sa tête heurta le tronc d'un arbre mort. Une douleur cuisante à la nuque accompagnés d'éclairs rouges dansèrent devant ses yeux exorbités.

La créature se jeta sur lui, un flamboiement jaunâtre brillant dans ses yeux verts et un effroyable rugissement jaillit de sa gorge.

À moitié assommé, Paul remarqua que l'étrange créature qui l'attaquait dégageait une puanteur d'égout mais aussi de quelque chose d'autre, odeur sauvage et néanmoins désagréable de noisettes pourrissantes. L'une des lourdes pattes de la bête s'éleva et Paul l'esquiva du mieux qu'il put. Les griffes de la bêtes ouvrirent des sillons profonds dans l'immense tronc d'arbre comme s'il s'agissait de papier mâché. Ses mains repoussèrent la créature hideuse et s'enfoncèrent dans la toison de son crâne épais.

« _**De la fourrure! **_pensa-t-il horrifié. _**Mon Dieu!**_ _**Je touche la fourrure d'une bête qui**_ _**n'existe pas dans notre monde! » **_

Dégoûté, Paul sentit sous ses doigts des os massifs derrière la boîte crânienne de cet espèce de _** "morlock**_ ".

Il repoussa de nouveau cette tête de loup-garou sans le moindre effet. Et, s'il n'avait pas trébuché contre l'arbre mort, la chose lui aurait ouvert la gorge d'un seul coup de dents.

Griffes dehors, l'énorme patte de la créature s'abattit sur ses épaules. Il tenta de lui échapper mais se retrouva prisonnier d'une poigne puissante qui le secoua comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffons.

Les lourdes mâchoires du monstre s'ouvrirent en claquant.

- **Salopard!** Haleta Paul en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

Déterminé à se défendre, il enfonça son pouce dans l'un des yeux de la bête. Celle-ci poussa un rugissement de douleur tandis que de son autre patte, elle déchirait son chandail.

Le jeune homme rentra le ventre tant qu'il put mais l'une des griffes du monstre ouvrit une longue entailles brûlantes sur son buste; du sang s'écoula sur son pantalon, ses chaussures de sport et tomba en gouttes écarlates sur l'herbe. Le loup-garou lâcha un cri triomphant, souleva sa proie et la jeta contre un séquoia géant.

Choqué, Paul se cogna douloureusement la tête. Des étoiles dansèrent sous ses yeux. Il tenta de reprendre la positions assise mais s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il avait du sang partout. Luttant tout de même pour se relever, il vacilla mais tint bon. Pas question de laisser ce démon le tuer sans lui faire avaler ses dents.

Comme si elle avait lu en lui, la créature s'élança vers le jeune homme pour l'attaquer.

Bien qu'affaibli par ses blessures et sa fièvre récente, Paul ramassa péniblement un bout de bois effilé comme un pieu dans l'intention de se protéger du monstre avant qu'il ne lui bondisse dessus.

_**- Oh, Sindy… Vickie… **_murmura-t-il en lui-même_**. Je vous demande pardon, mes chéries. »**_

Le visage dégoulinant de sueur et de sang, Paul ferma les yeux, tenant fermement son arme improvisée et attendit le choc en haletant bruyamment.

« _**S'il devait **__**mourir, **__**il ne le ferait pas tout seul », **_songea-t-il en serrant les mâchoires._**  
><strong>_

Déterminé à se défendre, il bomba le torse et inspira profondément.

- **Hé!…** **Laisse-le tranquille, sale bête!**

La vision embrouillée par la douleur et le sang, Paul sursauta lorsqu'il crut reconnaître cette voix.

« _**Nom de Dieu! Fiche le camp d'ici, Cinnie! »**_ voulut-il crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Défiant la bête, la jeune femme leva les deux bras au ciel et encouragea la créature à la regarder.

Plus tôt, elle avait été terrassée par une terrifiante vision.

Paul, Dana et Mulder étaient en danger. Et peu de temps après, elle avait entendu leurs cris désespérés.

**- Hé!…** répéta-t-elle avec arrogance. **Regarde-moi, saleté!**

Intrigué, Paul remarqua qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. N'arrivant pas à identifier ce que cela pouvait être, il pria pour que le plan de Sindy fonctionne.

**Flash back**

**Trente minutes plus tôt**

Guidée par une intuition, Sindy avait fouillé dans son sac à dos et trouvé son vieux lance-pierres tout au fond. D'une main fébrile, elle s'en était emparée, se disant qu'elle pourrait toujours s'en servir comme arme si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

**Forêt Navajo**

**De retour au moment présent**

Le moment était enfin venu de sauver Paul de cette horrible bête. L'énorme caillou qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche brillait de mille feux. Blanc et lisse, il semblait redoutable. Tremblante de peur, la jeune fille savait qu'elle devait agir vite. Ce caillou était sa dernière chance;

« _**Peu importe! **_lui souffla la voix de son guide._** Il s'agissait de n'avoir besoin que de celle là. »**_

C'est alors qu'une chose inexplicable se produisit. Sa vision acquit une froide clarté et tous les éléments de la nature lui apparurent d'une précision absolue dans ses trois dimensions. La jeune femme maîtrisait chaque nuance colorée, chaque angle, chaque intervalle d'espace. Les battements accélérés de son pouls ralentirent et la panique qui l'habitait s'évanouit. Elle n'éprouvait plus que la simple convoitise du chasseur quand il est sûr d'atteindre son but. Les tremblements hystériques qui avaient agité sa main cessèrent pour laisser place à une saisie ferme et assurée. Elle inspira profondément et eut la sensation que ses poumons ne se rempliraient jamais complètement. Elle se tourna vers la gauche, attendant que la tête du démon tombât exactement au milieu de la fourche de son lance-pierres et du **V **étiré des deux gros élastiques.

La tête du monstre s'encadra dans la fourche de son arme improvisée.

**-Il n'est pas question de te servir des tripes de mon amoureux comme déjeuner,** lança-t-elle en regardant la créature d'un air presque serein. **Je ne le permettrai pas. **

Elle cacha l'un des yeux verts du monstre avec le cuir, puis lâcha les deux gros élastiques, tirant avec autant de souplesse et de naturel que les jours où elle s'était entraînée, adolescente, à viser sur de vieilles boîtes de conserve.

Et tandis que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à tirer, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Paul qui ignorait ce qui l'attendait :

_**- **__**Je**__** t'en prie, ma chérie… **_grommela-t-il entre ses lèvres_**. J'ignore ce que tu mijotes. Mais si ton plan échoue, nous serons foutus et je ne veux pas crever dans cette forêt immonde, prisonnier entre l'arbre et l'écorce. »**_

Heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille ne manqua pas sa prise. Un œil rond, le seul encore valide s'ouvrit au-dessus du museau de la bête. Sindy l'avait frappée à moins de deux centimètres de l'œil droit qu'elle avait visé.

Le cri assourdissant du loup-garou – _un cri presque humain où se mêlaient surprise, douleur, peur et rage résonnèrent_ dans la forêt. Les oreilles de Paul teintèrent. Puis, le trou noir parfaitement rond disparut, inondé de sang. Un sang qui ne coulait pas simplement mais jaillissait de la plaie comme jaillit l'eau d'une conduite forcée. Le jet noya le visage et les cheveux du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de dégoût.

Les yeux flamboyants, Sindy s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le monstre qui avait eu le malheur d'attaquer son compagnon.

Témoin de cette scène, Paul s'écria :

- **Tue ce monstre, ma chérie. Ne le laisse pas s'échapper!**

_**« - Idiot!**_ _**Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'a plus de munitions," **_se moqua cruellement une voix qu'il ne put identifier.

Paul croisa le regard de Sindy, puis subitement, il comprit. À cet instant, si son cœur ne lui avait déjà appartenu, il aurait été instantanément conquis.

Une fois de plus, elle avait tendu son lance-pierres, ses doigts refermés sur le cuir dissimulaient le fait qu'il était vide.

**- Tue cette saleté, mon ange!** cria Paul en se hissant maladroitement contre le tronc de l'arbre qui l'abritait.

Son jeans et son caleçon étaient imbibés de sang. À cette minute même, le jeune médecin n'avait aucune idée de la gravité de ses blessures puisque la douleur qu'il ressentait demeurait tolérable.

Se dressant face à lui, la créature hésitait comme si elle se demandait si elle devait s'enfuir ou rester là.

À quelques mètres de l'énorme monstre, Sindy sourit. Un sourire doux, plutôt charmant… à la condition de ne pas regarder ses yeux.

- **Tu n'aurais jamais dû toucher à mon petit ami, saleté, **gronda-t-elle sourdement**. Maintenant, je t'ordonne de retourner d'où tu viens,**

L'incertitude quitta le regard vide du démon. Il les croyait maintenant. D'un mouvement souple, il pivota sur lui-même, plongea dans une des fissures provoquée par le tremblement de terre, puis se transforma pendant l'opération. La forme de son crâne s'allongea comme de la cire chaude. Sa silhouette changea et durant l'espace d'un instant, Paul crut voir qu'elle était réellement la forme de ce monstre. Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un hoquet bloquait sa respiration.

- **Je vous tuerai tous! **gronda une voix d'outre-tombe. Cette voix épaisse, sauvage, nullement humaine fit frissonner Paul et paralysa Sindy une fraction de seconde. **TUERAI TOUS!… TUERAI TOUS!… TUERAI TOUS!…**

La puissance de ces mots s'estompa, se brouilla, s'éloigna… et finit par se fondre avec le rugissement de la rivière qui se gonflait sous la violence de la pluie et du vent.

Revenant enfin à la réalité, Sindy, le cœur battant la chamade, prit conscience du drame qui venait de se dérouler. Cet horrible démon avait failli tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait!

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle courut vers Paul et se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Épuisé, Paul pleura aussi en la serrant contre lui. Dégoulinant de pluie, le jeune couple tremblait de froid et de peur. Pourtant, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Sans se soucier de la douleur provoquée par ses blessures, Paul la plaqua étroitement contre son torse. Sindy remarqua alors les profondes entailles sur le buste de son compagnon. Effrayée, elle pâlit.

**- Mon Dieu! Mais tu es blessé! **s'inquiéta-t-elle en se détachant de Paul.

Elle observa ses traits tirés par la fatigue et la douleur, s'accroupit près de son sac qu'elle venait de déposer sur le sol et commença à fouiller dedans. Enfin, elle sortit la trousse de secours. Mais Paul l'arrêta doucement d'un geste de la main et saisit ses deux poignets. Une fois de plus, il se pencha à sa hauteur et couvrit son visage et ses lèvres de baisers. Il ne pouvait se résigner à la laisser partir. Il l'étreignit sans cesser de l'embrasser et de caresser ses cheveux. Les joues baignées de larmes, la jeune fille se colla contre sa poitrine et lui rendit ses caresses et ses baisers. Dire qu'à peine cinq minutes plus tôt, elle avait cru mourir de peur quand le monstre s'était sauvagement jeté sur son bien-aimé. Mais dieu merci, Paul était toujours là et bien vivant!

**- Mon ange…** souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers. **Sois raisonnable… Laisse-moi soigner tes blessures.**

Paul soupira comme un gamin que l'on prive de dessert et à regret, il détacha ses lèvres de celle de Sindy.

- **C'est d'accord, ma chérie, **lui accorda-t-il, un demi sourire éclairant son visage**.** Il hésita avant de baisser les yeux pour examiner les entailles ensanglantées de son buste. **Je crois que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Mes blessures sont superficielles mais il faut les désinfecter.**

- **C'est bon,** décréta Sindy en hochant la tête. De fines gouttelettes tombèrent de ses cheveux dénoués par la force du vent. **Je m'en occupe.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille lui administra les premiers soins, désinfecta ses plaies et banda ses blessures afin de les garder propres et nettes. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

- **Ça va aller, mon ange? **S'enquit-elle en le dévisageant d'un air soucieux.

Touché, Paul caressa sa joue.

- **Oui, chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser abattre. De plus, tu as promis de réfléchir à ma demande… Tu te souviens? **La taquina-t-il en lui lança un clin d'œil espiègle.

Sindy sourit tout en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

**- Oui, mon cher. Je me souviens et je n'ai rien oublié de ta demande. **

**- Je sais, mon ange.**

Le jeune homme se tut brusquement. Un bruit sec de branches cassées claqua comme un coup de fouet et les deux jeunes gens entendirent des pas qui avançaient avec précaution. Doucement, Paul attira Sindy contre lui, l'entoura de ses bras et lui souffla tout bas. « **Sais-tu où sont les autres? »**

- **Je l'ignore**, lui chuchota-t-elle en lui jetant un regard navré. **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les trouver. Sarah, Keven et Cathy ont pu s'enfuir mais je crois que Dana et Fox n'ont pas eu cette chance. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont été pris par cette bande de fous furieux.**

- **Alors, nous devons vite nous trouver une cachette, Sindy.** **Sinon, nous ne pourrons pas aider Mulder et Dana à sortir de ce merdier**.

- **Je crois que j'ai une idée, **souffla Sindy en tirant doucement son compagnon par le bras.** Viens!** **Suis-moi**.

À demi accroupis, le couple se déplaça prudemment au travers les hautes herbes. Malheureusement, au bouts de quelques pas, les jambes de Paul cédèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol, essoufflé.

- **Pardon, ma chérie. **Il essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Son altercation avec le monstre et ses blessures l'avait affaibli plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- **Oh,** **Paul**… s'alarma Sindy, désemparée. **Appuie-toi sur moi. Je vais t'aider.**

Elle l'entoura de ses bras pour le soutenir. Mal à l'aise, Paul fit un effort afin de garder son équilibre et éviter de se laisser tomber contre elle. La jeune fille ne s'en soucia guère et le retint avec une poigne d'acier.

**- Fais attention, ma chérie, **s'inquiéta le jeune homme**. Tu vas te briser les reins. **

**- T'en fais pas, docteur, **sourit-elle. **J'en ai vu d'autres.**

- **Je sais mais…**

- **Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, mon ange, **le coupa-t-elle**. Tu es peut-être costaud mais je suis capable de te soutenir sans problème.**

Paul acquiesça en serrant les dents.

- **Tu es une vraie tête de mule, Sindy Cahill, **la gronda-t-il affectueusement.

- **Je sais, mon cher. Tu m'as déjà complimenté à ce sujet, il n'y a pas si longtemps,** rétorqua-t-elle, espiègle.

Mais soudain son sourire se figea. Elle ressentait l'ombre du mal les envelopper comme une couverture gluante et oppressante. L'intensité de cette force maléfique lui coupa le souffle. Pâle comme la mort, elle pressa fermement la main de son compagnon.

- **Ils sont ici** **maintenant. Ils s'apprêtent à nous cerner, **chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle déglutit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Accroupis sur l'herbe humide, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard désespéré, flairant le piège qui se refermait sur eux. Cette certitude incita Paul à prendre une décision déchirante. D'une main ferme, il saisit le visage de Sindy et plongea ses yeux gris dans ses prunelles saphir.

- **Chérie…** la pressa-t-il dans un souffle. **Écoute-moi**… **Je veux que tu partes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard parce que si tu t'entêtes à rester ici pour m'aider, cette bande de cinglés risque de te capturer aussi et…**

Paul s'interrompit, refusant de continuer sa phrase. Il savait qu'il devait convaincre Sindy de partir sans lui et ça lui brisait le cœur. Mais la sécurité de Vickie et de tous les autres en dépendait.

Les yeux ruisselant de larmes, Sindy secoua énergiquement la tête. Pas question pour elle d'abandonner son compagnon à ses monstres sanguinaires.

- **Non, Paul. Je ne veux pas te laisser! Je t'en prie! Ne me demande pas** **ça,** sanglota-t-elle.

Touché par son chagrin, Paul serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Plus que tout, il désirait la garder près de lui mais cela devenait trop dangereux pour elle.

**Oh, ma chérie…** murmura-t-il à son oreille. **Si ce n'était que de moi, je ne te demanderais pas de t'enfuir toute seule mais nous devons éviter qu'ils ne te capturent et découvrent notre secret. Je refuse que cela se produise et qu'ils s'en servent contre toi pour te vider de ton essence et te détruire. **Il retint un sanglot, puis reprit d'une voix étranglée _: __**Je ne**_** le supporterais pas**.

- **Mais, chéri! ** protesta Sindy en retenant ses pleurs. **Je ne veux pas te perdre! **articula-t-elle des larmes dans la voix**.**

**- Tu ne me perdras pas, mon cœur. Tu connais mon instinct de survie et ma force de conviction! Je tiendrai le coup parce que je sais à quel point nous nous aimons. De plus, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi et en tes dons. Tu nous retrouveras, Mulder, Dana et moi. Et nous sortirons de ce merdier tous ensemble.**

Les yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre, le couple se dévisagea avec intensité mais cette douce magie s'interrompit brutalement par une vision.

_**Une troupe de gargouilles volait vers eux. **_

Le regard de Sindy s'assombrit et elle sut qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être attaqués. L'horreur qu'elle éprouva à cet instant lui noua douloureusement le ventre.

Une gargouille fendit l'air et fonça droit sur la jeune chamane. Paul réagit immédiatement et poussa brutalement sa compagne qui perdit pied sous la violence de l'impact. Soulevant des mottes de terres autour d'elle, Sindy glissa en bas d'une pente escarpée et heurta rudement le sol. Étourdie par le choc, elle leva les yeux pour se confronter à une seconde vision qui lui arracha le cœur.

_**Une gargouille chargeait Paul et s'emparait de lui.**_

- **NON!** hurla-t-elle, désespérée. **Laisse-le tranquille, sale monstre**!

Folle de terreur, Sindy ramassa une poignée de cailloux et tira de toutes ses forces sur le démon pendant qu'il soulevait Paul au-dessus de la terre ferme. Hélas! En dépit de ses efforts, elle rata sa prise. La créature qui agrippait son compagnon s'éloignait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

**- Sauve-toi vite, mon ange! **hurla en elle la voix de son bien-aimé**. Et souviens-toi que je t'aime!**

Désemparée, Sindy vit la silhouette de Paul disparaître jusqu'à devenir un point minuscule dans le ciel.

Sanglotant à fendre l'âme, elle se recroquevilla contre un arbre, couvrit son visage de ses mains et laissa jaillir ses larmes. Combien de temps elle pleura ainsi sa peur et son désespoir, elle ne le sut jamais. Les satanistes avaient réussi à les séparer. Maintenant seule, elle devait trouver le moyen de sauver Paul et ses amis.

Des minutes aussi longue que l'infini s'écoulèrent avant que Sindy ne reprenne un certain contrôle sur elle-même. Elle inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises, puis jeta un regard autour d'elle. L'épuisement ayant raison de son corps et de son esprit, elle appela Ellie mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

La bouche asséchée par l'horreur, Sindy comprit qu'elle était coupée de tout secours. Désormais, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

***** À SUIVRE *****

**Hé bien! Qu'en pensez-vous?… Qu'adviendra-t-il de nos héros? Que leur réserve Stanek et sa bande?… À vous la parole chères lectrices et lecteurs et au plaisir de vous lire.**


	45. Le retour de Sally Gillis

**N.B. : Merci encore chère et fidèle Myriam pour tous tes clins d'œil que tu m'offres si généreusement au travers tes commentaires savoureux à souhait. Merci d'être là, belle cousine. Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et mes délires fantastiques. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous! France**

**Forêt Navajo**

**Mardi : 12 h. 06 P.M.**

Paul fut brutalement projeté sur le sol. Il était temps! Sa ballade dans les airs lui avait donné des nausées. Une douleur cuisante le frappa à la cuisse comme un courant électrique. Il serra les dents et attendit que la douleur s'estompe. Levant les yeux, il se trouva tout à coup nez à nez avec Sally Gillis. Toujours aussi séduisante, elle était accompagnée par un groupe d'hommes vêtus de noir. Au signal de la jeune femme, les hommes de Sally s'empressèrent de le cerner.

Sally le regarda et lui lança un sourire diabolique.

- Enfin, cher docteur Stephanos. Après tout ce temps, nous sommes de nouveau réunis. Et cette fois, vous ne m'échapperez pas. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous serez à moi.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver! gronda Paul sèchement.

Pour toute réponse, Sally Gillis éclata d'un rire si strident que Paul ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

D'un pas décidé, Sally s'avança, bouscula deux de ses hommes qui s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer et se dirigea vers son prisonnier.

- Vous croyez cela, Paul, répliqua-t-elle une lueur démoniaque dansant dans ses yeux marrons.

D'un geste provocant, elle rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière et colla son corps contre celui de Paul qui resta de marbre.

- Quel effet ça te fait de sentir le corps d'une vraie femme et non d'une gamine se presser contre le tien? lui chuchota Sally, collant sa bouche contre l'oreille de son prisonnier.

Pour la première fois, elle le tutoyait.

Paul sentit le corps de sa geôlière se tortiller comme une anguille contre le sien. Dégoûté, il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et la repoussa mais les hommes de Sally l'immobilisèrent immédiatement.

Lentement, Sally revint à la charge en se déhanchant d'une manière obscène. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de Paul, prit sa tête entre ses mains, déposa sa bouche pulpeuses contre les siennes et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Fulminant de colère, Paul se retint de réagir.

_« Cette femme est complètement folle! »,_ pensa-t-il.

De fil en aiguille, cette réflexion éveilla en lui le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec cette garce.

À l'époque, il sortait avec Véronica et le jeune couple avait prévu de se marier dans quelques mois.

Sally était infirmière dans le même hôpital où Paul faisait son internat. Il l'avait croisée à la cafétéria lorsque Sally l'avait heurté par mégarde. Courtois, Paul avait invité la jeune femme à se joindre à lui. Au début, il l'avait trouvé sympathique mais au fil des semaines, elle lui sembla de plus en plus inquiétante et étrangement obsédée. Elle s'incrustait dans sa vie personnelle, professionnelle et dans sa vie de couple. Quelques semaines après leur rencontre, elle avait commencé à téléphoner à sa résidence à son insu. Mal à l'aise, il en avait glissé un mot à Véronica.

- Cette femme est étrange, Véro. Et je te dirais même plus, je la trouve envahissante. À l'hôpital, elle me colle aux fesses. On dirait qu'elle refuse de comprendre que je suis fiancé et que notre relation est strictement professionnelle.

- Tu lui as parlé de ce que tu ressens, mon chéri? avait répondu doucement Véronica qui avait suivi son récit avec une grande attention.

- Bien sûr! S'était exclamé Paul avec chaleur. Et je te certifie que cette femme a la tête dure. Vivement que nous soyons mariés!

Les deux amoureux avaient éclaté de rire tandis que les sonneries du téléphone se succédaient. Lorsque le répondeur s'était déclenché, la voix d'une certaine Sally Gillis avait laissé un message à Paul pour lui répéter à quel point elle le trouvait génial et adorait travailler avec lui.

Paul ne lui avait jamais retourné ses appels.

Quelques années plus tard après l'assassinat de Véronica, Sally Gillis s'était manifestée à nouveau. Malheureusement pour elle, Paul s'intéressait secrètement à Sindy. À cette époque, la jeune fille et le club des « Tigres » aidaient leur nouvel ami à retrouver sa fille, Victoria, portée disparue depuis plusieurs mois. Alors que le groupe approchait du but, Sindy qui patrouillait sur une autoroute non loin de Los Angeles avait été victime d'un carambolage meurtrier. Propulsée de son véhicule, la jeune fille avait été découverte inconsciente dans une clairière.

Une semaine plus tard, après une recherche minutieuse, John et Frank avaient réussi à prouver à la commission d'enquête que leur collègue avait été agressée sur la route par un camion remorque. Le poids lourd avait violemment frappé sa voiture de patrouille qui avait fait plusieurs tonneaux pour terminer dans un fossés.

Alertés par le cri d'une femme qui venait de découvrir la jeune fille évanouie près de son véhicule, John et Ponch s'étaient empressés d'accourir pour lui administrer les premiers soins. Le cœur rempli de tristesse, les deux policiers avaient remarqué que leur collègue et amie avait des blessures multiples. Les plus graves étant une commotion cérébrale et une vilaine fracture à la clavicule. Sindy avait été hospitalisée à l'hôpital de la Pitié, le même établissement où Paul travaillait. Leur ami n''étant pas de garde ce soir là, Dan et Keven avaient pris l'initiative de lui téléphoner d'urgence pour le prier de s'occuper du dossier de Sindy.

- S'il te plaît, mon frère! avait supplié Keven. Au nom de ses parents et de notre amitié, occupe-toi de son dossier. Les autres médecins ignorent le don de Sindy et ils risquent de tout bousiller en l'envoyant chez les maboules. Keven s'était tut un instant avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus grave. Tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas, Paul?

Le cœur battant, Paul avait acquiescé. Depuis peu, il savait que Sindy avait des dons particuliers. Parfois, ses comportements pouvaient sembler bizarres. S'il fermait les yeux et qu'une crise survienne en son absence, sa meilleure amie risquait de se retrouver enfermée dans l'aile psychiatrique. Paul s'était donc empressé de rouler jusqu'à l'hôpital. Dès son arrivée, il avait fait pression auprès de l'administration de l'hôpital et de son collègue médecin pour se charger du cas de Sindy. Cela n'avait guère plu à Sally qui avait assisté à l'altercation des deux collègues. Pressentant l'attirance qu'éprouvait Paul vis à vis Sindy, Sally avait contesté l'initiative du docteur Stephanos en déposant une plainte contre lui mais Paul avait refusé de se laisser intimider.

Folle de rage, Sally s'était jurée de se venger. Elle voulait cet homme depuis la première fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle le désirait. Elle souhaitait le posséder corps et âme. Et par Lucifer! Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de se laisser évincer par cette gamine délicate.

Une gifle au visage tira brutalement Paul de ses songes. Il lâcha un cri de douleur et remarqua avec colère que Sally portait une chevalière à l'annuaire droite. L'énorme bague l'avait blessé à la joue. Sally sourit et se serra plus étroitement contre le corps viril de son prisonnier. Écœuré, il se raidit lorsque l'index soigneusement manucuré de la jeune femme alla cueillir les perles de sang qui coulaient comme de longs filets sur sa joue. Avec une langueur qui ne présageait rien de bon, Sally porta son doigt vers sa bouche et le lécha goulument.

- Maintenant, chéri, susurra-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, tu vas assister en direct à la capture de ta charmante dulcinée.

Sur le point d'exploser, Paul voulut lancer une réplique cinglante mais Sally l'interrompit. Elle claqua des doigts et un homme lui remit un coffret d'allure très ancienne. La femme souffla dessus.

Une épaisse poussière jaunâtre dégageant une puanteur d'égout et de soufre se souleva au-dessus de la tête de Sally et enveloppa le visage de Paul comme un brouillard. Cette poussière dense déclencha une violente quinte de toux chez le jeune homme. Ensuite, un phénomène bizarre se produisit. Un écran géant s'élargit dans l'esprit de Paul et celui-ci ressentit au travers celle qu'il aimait la terreur qu'elle allait bientôt éprouver lorsqu'elle serait confrontée aux deux monstres qui la hantait depuis sa plus tendre enfance : Dave Collins et Georges Stanek.

La gorge nouée par la terreur, Paul déglutit. Sindy avait le don. Et parfois, ce foutu don jouait en sa défaveur. Fou de rage, il maudit son impuissance à secourir celle qu'il aimait. Si seulement il pouvait contacter Mulder et Dana. Hélas! Il soupçonnait que ses deux amis se débattaient dans le même bain que lui.

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre aura su vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions. Cela est toujours aidant pour nous, les auteur(e)s. Au plaisir de vous lire!**


	46. Tia-Atet-Râ

**N.B. Une fois de plus, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui lisez ce roman fic X Files et partagez cette belle passion. Bonne lecture! France**

**Forêt Navajo**

**Mardi : 13 h.01 P.M.**

Errant dans la pénombre, Sindy naviguait entre deux mondes. La forêt où elle se cachait n'était pas tout à fait réelle mais existait à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Dans ce lieu étrange, elle percevait leur présence et plus particulièrement celle du croque-mitaine qui la hantait depuis l'enfance. Des bruits de coups et de pas accompagnés de cris rauques approchaient, menaçants, dans sa direction. Bien qu'elle ne pût distinguer les paroles qu'ils se disaient, elle en comprenait le sens pour les avoir entendues maintes fois, éveillée ou en rêves.

- Cinnie! chuchota une voix à l'orée de la forêt.

Perplexe, Sindy fronça les sourcils et retint un frisson. Une silhouette ressemblant trait pour trait à la prêtresse de ses rêves la contemplait, immobile.

- Où suis-je? s'enquit-elle en avalant péniblement sa salive.

- Tu es toujours dans la forêt mais tu es en transe. Il y avait de la tristesse dans la voix de la jeune prêtresse. Cinnie… poursuivit l'étrange dame. Paul va être grièvement blessé, peut-être tué. Mulder et Dana aussi.

- **NON!** Se rebella Sindy en plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Elle pouvait accepter la possibilité de sa mort. Depuis l'accident dont elle avait été victime lors d'un carambolage, elle savait qu'elle pouvait y faire face. Mais pas celle de Paul! Ni celles de Mulder, Dana, Vickie ou de ses amis. **JAMAIS!**

La forêt obscure qui habitait son esprit vacilla et la silhouette de la prêtresse Tia-Atet-Râ devint indistincte, irréelle.

- Non! Ne fais pas ça, Sindy, s'alarma la jeune prêtresse!

- Ils ne mourront pas! Je ne le permettrai pas!

- Alors, il faudra que tu les aides. Ici, tu te trouves dans un monde enfoui au plus profond de toi-même. Je fais partie de ce monde et je fais partie de toi, Sindy.

- Mais tu es la grande prêtresse Tia-Atet-Râ. Tu n'es pas moi.

La mystérieuse femme la contempla avec douceur, hésita, puis reprit :

- Tu sais, Cinnie, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai amenée ici. Tu y es venue de toi-même parce que tu savais. D'ailleurs, tu l'as toujours su. Et bientôt, tu comprendras ce qui nous relie toutes les deux. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Tia-Atet-Râ s'approcha d'elle et l'l'observa attentivement. Dans ce monde qui existe au plus profond de toi-même, rien ne peut t'atteindre. Cette forêt où tu te caches, toi seule la connaît. Toi et moi allons passer un moment ensemble. Puis, ce sera fini car bientôt ils seront là.

- Ils seront là? frissonna Sindy qui percevait trop bien leurs cris et leurs pas se rapprochant d'elles de plus en plus.

La peur qu'elle contenait au fond d'elle se métamorphosa brusquement en pure terreur. Elle reconnaissait ces halètements et la voix du monstre. Le terrifiant croque-mitaine de son enfance se prénommait Dave Collins et il s'apprêtait à l'agripper de ses doigts crochus.

- Sindy! _Tu es venue ici de toi-même parce que tu savais… _ lui rappela la voix d'Ellie. Souviens-toi du rite de l'abîme.

- Oh, Tia! déglutit la jeune fille. Elle se détourna et cacha son visage de ses mains tremblantes. Est-ce que c'est lui? s'épouvanta-t-elle, son cœur battant la chamade. Est-ce que c'est Dave Collins qui vient vers moi pour me livrer à son maître?

Tia-Atet-Râ ne répondit pas et Sindy comprit que l'épreuve de l'abîme commençait. Elle ne pouvait plus y échapper.

Pour la première fois depuis des lunes, elle parvint à observer Tia-Atet-Râ et reconnut avec étonnement la femme qu'elle avait été à une époque lointaine. Toutes deux avaient les mêmes yeux pairs, bien écartés, tantôt bleus comme le saphir, tantôt verts comme l'émeraude, le même menton volontaire et la même bouche finement dessinée. Leurs longs cheveux châtains comme leurs mères dégringolaient en cascade sur leurs épaules et leurs traits enjoués portaient l'empreinte de leurs pères.

En ce bref instant, la jeune fille prenait conscience qu'une part d'elle voyageait dans un passé flou tout en inventant son présent dans la réalité qui était sienne.

- **Sindy!** La prévint Tia-Atet-Râ d'une voix ferme. Je sais que tu es prête à prendre de grands risques pour aider tes amis et tu dois le faire. Mais Dave Collins et Georges Stanek connaissent maintenant ton statut de _gardienne._ Et ce que ces monstres désirent par dessus tout, c'est utiliser votre don à toi et Vickie. S'ils parviennent à te retrouver, ces monstres n'hésiteront pas à te manipuler afin que tu les mènes vers Vickie et les autres enfants.

Tremblante de peur, Sindy écarquilla les yeux et fixa désespérément Tia lorsque celle-ci passa devant elle pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

**- **Attends, prêtresse! supplia Sindy. Ne pars pas! Dis-moi seulement… Que puis-je fai?…

- Je suis navrée, Cinnie, la coupa Tia-Atet-Râ en s'éloignant rapidement. Ils arrivent. Sauve-toi vite, maintenant! Cache-toi! Ne les laissent pas approcher. Fuis-les comme la peste.

- Mais, Tia! S'étrangla la jeune chamane**. **J'ignore si je réussirai à me cacher d'eux indéfiniment.

- Mais si, Sindy. D'ailleurs, tu les fuis depuis l'âge de tes cinq ans. Maintenant, lui recommanda Tia en ancrant son regard dans le sien, écoute-moi bien, Sindy. Si jamais ces monstres t'attrapent, il sera capital que tu trouves leur point faible.

Sur ce dernier conseil, le corps de Tia-Atet-Râ s'évapora comme une nymphe dans un brouillard lumineux.

Déboussolée, Sindy cligna des yeux, puis revint à la réalité. Son cœur bondit d'angoisse lorsqu'elle capta l'écho de leurs voix. Ses ennemis avaient flairé sa présence et élaboraient une stratégie pour la cerner dans le plan astral et terrestre. La jeune chamane ignorait si elle parviendrait à lutter simultanément dans ces deux mondes. Mais sa détermination à défendre sa vie et celles de des amis la poussa à courir à toutes jambes.

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Sindy parviendra-t-elle à fuir Stanek et sa bande. Retrouvera-t-elle ses amis? À vous de me partager vos impressions et au plaisir de vous lire, chers lectrices et lecteur. **


	47. Vickie

**N.B. M******a très chère Mimi, belle complice d'écriture, m**erci pour ton gentil commentaire sur le chapitre précédent de cette saga X Files. C'est toujours un baume pour moi de lire tes impressions. Je remercie également toutes les lectrices et lecteurs inconnus qui suivez également ce récit. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien! France **

**Montagne de l'Aigle**

**Mardi : 14h.06 P.M.**

Victoria Stephanos jouait tranquillement avec son amie Kim lorsqu'une vision la terrassa. Les yeux exorbités, l'enfant s'écroula sur le sol en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Affolée, Kim courut vers Peter pour le prévenir. Tremblante, la fillette se jeta dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma puce? interrogea Peter en serrant l'enfant contre lui.

- Vic… Vickie!… Elle est tombée!… sanglota l'enfant effrayée. Elle ne se lève plus et elle dit des choses bizarres, oncle Peter.

Ellie qui arrivait sur l'entrefaite se dirigea calmement vers Vickie, examina attentivement l'enfant et fit signe à une vieille navajo ainsi qu'à monsieur Wong de la rejoindre.

Le regard impassible, le chinois s'installa près de la fillette et déposa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage brûlant.

À ses pieds, la vielle amérindienne déchaussa Vickie en psalmodiant de sa langue maternelle les incantations de ses ancêtres féminins, puis appliqua sur le corps de la fillette une substance fluorescente aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Assise en indien près de l'enfant, Ellie se recueillait en lui tenant fermement les mains lorsque soudain son visage pâlit.

**- **Mulder, Dana et Paul sont maintenant entre les mains des soldats de Lucifer, clama-t-elle d'une voix rauque**. **Leur pouvoir s'amplifie. Présentement, ils cherchent Sindy qui tente de les fuir mais le jeu des forces cosmiques demeure puissant. Le chef satanique a appelé ses magiciens noirs. Le temps de l'épreuve est venu. Il est impératif que nous combinions nos énergies vitales et spirituelles si nous voulons leur donner une chance de s'en sortir. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Nous devons nous activer tout de suite et préparer la cérémonie. Les forces du mal sont sur le point d'aspirer le plan terrestre. Nous n'avons plus le choix.

Naviguant dans un monde connu d'elle seule, Ellie leva ses beaux yeux vers monsieur Wong et le chef navajo, puis les dévisagea avec insistance.

Les traits aussi sereins qu'un lac au coucher du soleil, monsieur Wong soutint longuement le regard de la jeune femme tandis que le chef navajo la fixait en silence avant de se décider à lui lancer quelque chose dans sa langue maternelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Ellie? interrogea Peter d'une voix blanche. Il tenait et caressait toujours Kim qui sanglotait contre lui, son petit visage en larmes appuyé sur sa poitrine.

La gorge sèche, Dan, Steve et Martin s'approchèrent et se réconfortèrent en se blottissant les uns contre les autres.

- Le chef, leur traduisit Ellie, nous recommande de resserrer notre cercle et de nous unir au _Grand Esprit_. La coutume veut que la cérémonie de protection se prépare sept jours avant la pleine lune. Mais aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus le choix. Les dieux ont pris leur décision. Donc, pour la sécurité des enfants et la nôtre, nous devons monter vers les hautes terres navajos et nous dissimuler dans les galeries secrètes pour célébrer le rituel. Malheureusement, mon peuple ne peut garantir le succès de notre entreprise puisque nous sommes à la veille de la pleine lune. Mais je vous jure, argua la chamane en fixant ses compagnons dans les yeux que nous ferons tout pour les sauver.

- Mais Sarah, Keven et la petite fille qui les accompagnent?… S'étrangla Martin en levant ses prunelles brunes vers Ellie. Croyez-vous qu'ils ont pu s'enfuir?

- C'est possible, lâcha Ellie en pinçant les lèvres d'un air perplexe, mais je ne peux jurer de rien. Trop de forces opposées se disputent en ce moment. C'est pourquoi, nous devons nous concentrer en soufflant nos meilleures énergies à nos amis.

- Mais Ellie?… intervint Steve en retenant un soupir**. **Si nous levons le camp immédiatement… comment Sarah, Keven et les autres réussiront-ils à nous retrouver dans les galeries secrètes, en admettant qu'ils parviennent à s'enfuir?

Une expression déterminée se dessina sur le beau visage d'Ellie.

**- **Mon peuple et moi les guiderons. Ils nous retrouveront. Faites-moi confiance.

Le regard perdu dans dans le vague, la chamane leva la tête. Ses magnifiques yeux d'un violet incandescent se déposèrent sur Vickie qui reprenait connaissance. Ellie caressa affectueusement la chevelure blonde de l'enfant qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- Mon papa et Sindy me manquent tellement, tante Ellie!Sanglota la fillette.** J**e ne veux pas que les méchants leur fasse du mal. Je veux qu'ils reviennent avec oncle Fox, tante Dana, tante Sarah et oncle Keven. Et je veux que Kim et moi puissions jouer avec la petite fille qui les accompagnent. Je veux rentrer à la maison! Je veux que papa et Sindy se marient et qu'ils me donnent un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Pourquoi ils ne sont pas là? Ils m'ont promis de revenir! hurla Vickie, son petit visage rouge de désespoir.

Épuisée, les yeux ruisselant de larmes, Vickie se réfugia contre le sein d'Ellie en la serrant de toutes ses forces.

La gorge nouée, la chamane entoura la fillette de ses bras.

- Ça viendra, ma petite chérie, la réconforta-t-elle d'une voix douce. Bientôt, tu reverras ton papa, Sindy, tante Dana, oncle Fox et tous les autres. Garde courage! Eux aussi ont besoin de toi. Ellie glissa son pouce et son index sous le menton de la fillette et leva son visage vers elle en la fixant fermement, puis de son autre main, elle saisit celle de l'enfant et déposa l'amulette qu'elle portait autour du cou dans sa paume. Aussitôt, le médaillon se mit à briller de mille feux, lançant des éclairs d'or, puis Ellie ajouta: Tu te souviens, trésor, de ce que Sindy t'a dit lorsqu'elle t'a offert cette amulette?

Ses joues baignées de larmes, Vickie déglutit et fronça les sourcils :

- Sindy m'a dit, bafouilla-t-elle**, **que si j'avais peur, l'amulette m'aiderait à la sentir près de moi.

- C'est ça, mon cœur, approuva Ellie en refermant la main de la fillette sur le médaillon aux reflets dorés. Et maintenant, nous allons faire de la magie ensemble. Tu sentiras la présence de Sindy dans ton âme car ses énergies habitent ce médaillon. Tu comprends, ma puce?

Les yeux clos, Vickie hocha lentement la tête et savoura tous les beaux moments qu'elle avait partagés avec sa mère d'âme, son papa et leurs amis. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle tombait dans un sommeil hypnotique.

Ellie embrassa la fillette sur la tempe. En contact avec l'énergie maternelle de Sindy, Vickie reprendrait bientôt des forces. Elle ressentait que la petite fille en avait désespérément besoin.

« _L'heure de l'épreuve s'annonce difficile**, **_songea-t-elle,_ mais c'est le prix à payer si nous voulons réussir notre mission »._

Avec précaution, Ellie confia Vickie à monsieur Wong.

L'homme sourit, un sourire d'une transparence et d'une bonté à vous fendre le cœur. Il souleva la jeune messagère de ses bras souples et puissants et rejoignit le conseil des anciens.

L'épouse du chef navajo s'approcha de monsieur Wong qui transportait Vickie. D'un geste de la main, la sage femme signifia à Peter de lui amener Kim.

Intrigué, Peter s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil vers Ellie qui le rassura du regard.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit la vieille dame, celle-ci plongea son index dans un liquide jaune vif et dessina d'étranges symboles sur la poitrine des deux fillettes. Les paumes de ses mains tournées vers le ciel, elle chanta des incantations d'une sublime beauté.

Les âmes de ces deux fillettes étaient précieuses et demandaient protection contre les forces du mal qui sévissaient dans le cosmos.

La vieille femme termina sa tâche et échangea dans sa langue maternelle quelques propos avec son époux.

Ellie qui écoutait avec attention l'échange entre la dame et le chef navajo se tourna vers ses quatre amis.

- Le moment est venu de monter vers les terres navajos, traduisit-elle doucement**. **L'ascension sera difficile car nous grimperons de l'intérieur de la montagne. Je ne vous cacherai pas les danger qui nous attendent mais cela nous évitera d'être repérés par les forces démoniaques. Ellie s'interrompit un instant, puis reprit : Pendant notre périple, le cercle protecteur qui protège Vickie et Kim ne doit en aucun cas se briser sinon les petites nous seront arrachées et perdues à jamais.

Effrayés, Peter, Dan, Steve et Martin se dévisagèrent avec angoisse.

« _Jamais leurs épouses leur avaient tant manqué!** » **_

Mais comme Ellie venait de leur signifier plus tôt: _Les dieux avaient décidé et chacun devait se soumettre à son destin. _

L'heure de quitter le camp était maintenant venue. Tout le monde se leva. Une autre étape commençait.

L'inconnu était au rendez-vous.

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

_**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Au plaisir de vous relire bientôt!**_


	48. Sarah

**Bonsoir à tous fan de X files et je remercie spécialement ma cousine Myriam pour tous ses commentaires et surtout, sa patience d'ange. France**

**Sentier de la montagne de l'Aigle**

**Mardi, **_**plus tôt dans l'après-midi **__:_ **13h.10 P.M.**

Frissonnants sous la pluie battante, Sarah et Keven ralentirent le pas de leur monture pour se reposer.

Délicatement, Keven tira sur la bride d'Éclair. Docile, le cheval s'arrêta.

Épuisés et découragés, les trois fuyards soupirèrent de fatigue. La force des éléments ou… de quelque chose d'autres les avait séparé de la bande et Keven n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il s'inquiétait pour Sindy, Mulder, Dana et Paul.

« _Avaient-ils été capturés? _» se demanda-t-il en grelottant de peur. _« Et si oui, ses amis avaient-ils survécu? »_

Mais qu'importe son angoisse, songea Keven, sa mission première était d'amener Sarah et Cathy à la montagne de l'Aigle pour les protéger. Ensuite, il vérifierait avec Ellie et les autres membres de la bande les moyens pour sauver leurs amis des forces du mal qui les attaquaient sauvagement.

La main de Sarah exerçant une légère pression sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Elle voulait le réconforter. Il le savait. Reconnaissant, il serra sa main affectueusement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sarah, la rassura-t-il en observant l'expression soucieuse de la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner nos amis. Je ne flancherai pas. Mais pour votre sécurité, je tiens à vous conduire à la montagne de l'Aigle. Tu comprends? Ensuite, avec Ellie, son peuple et notre bande, nous établirons une stratégie pour sortir Sindy, Paul, Mulder et Dana de ce merdier.

Sarah frissonna. L'angoisse intense qu'elle subissait depuis plusieurs jours et le manque de sommeil commençaient à l'affaiblir. Une légère nausée contracta son estomac. Sarah se concentra, puis inspira et expira à petit coups. Un vertige la saisit et son corps se couvrit de sueurs froides. La jeune femme lutta pour garder son sang froid et continua d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement. À son grand soulagement, le malaise qui venait de secouer son corps se dissipa et elle reprit ses esprits.

" _Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher_ », songea-t-elle. _Si Paul, Mulder, Dana et Sindy se sont fait piéger par les forces noires, nous devons réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."_

- Tu as raison, chéri, rétorqua Sarah en se ressaississant. Nous devons secourir nos amis avant qu'ils ne tombent entre les griffes de ces monstres. Elle hésita quelques secondes et demanda d'une voix blanche. Keven?… Crois-tu qu'ils sont présentement entre les mains des satanistes?

Keven soupira. Il espérait que non mais à la manière dont Sindy avait insisté pour que lui, Sarah et Cathy prennent la fuite, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Se remémorant le fameux été de son enfance, il avait parfaitement reconnu la puissance du mal qui tournoyait près d'eux et tentait d'infiltrer son venin dans son âme.

- Je n'en sais rien mais c'est possible. Sindy avait sûrement une bonne raison d'insister pour que nous nous enfuyons sans perdre de temps. Keven inspira et jeta un regard lourd de sens vers Sarah. Je les aies sentis, Sarah, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ils étaient là, s'apprêtant à nous cerner. Tu te souviens? Nous avons déjà eu affaire à ces cinglés dans le passé et je mettrais ma main au feu qu'ils n'abandonneront pas la partie facilement. Ils nous cherchent nous aussi. C'est pourquoi, nous devons atteindre la montagne de l'Aigle avant la nuit. Le manque de temps et les ténèbres sont nos ennemis.

La gorge serrée, Sarah s'efforça de retenir ses larmes tout en maîtrisant la terreur qui lui brouillait la vue et l'empêchait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. D'une main tremblante, elle rejeta ses cheveux trempés en arrière.

- Alors, lança-t-elle avec courage, ne perdons pas de temps. On remonte en scelle.

Keven jeta un regard admiratif vers son épouse, la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement. Pressant son corps contre le sien, elle lui rendit son baiser. Soudain, une petite main tira sur la manche de son blouson.

- J'ai soif, tante Sarah, et il faut que j'aille au toilette, implora la fillette.

Keven et Sarah détachèrent lentement leurs lèvres et se retournèrent vers Cathy qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- D'accord, ma puce, intervint Sarah. Suis-moi dans les buissons et fais ce que tu as à faire. Après, nous repartirons en vitesse. Tu sais pourquoi. N'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je sais, tante Sarah, clama la fillette en hochant énergiquement la tête. Il ne faut pas que les méchants nous rattrapent. Je vais me dépêcher, c'est promis.

Le regard embué, Keven et Sarah caressèrent la chevelure dorée de l'enfant.

- Je t'accompagne, ma chérie, objecta Sarah en prenant l'enfant par la main.

- Allez-y, mesdames! encouragea Keven. Je surveille les alentours mais dépêchez-vous. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils approchent.

N'osant souffler mot, Sarah et Cathy coururent vers les buissons. Une fois terminée, une douleur à l'abdomen frappa Sarah de plein fouet comme un coup de poignard. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se plia en deux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'interdisant de gémir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter Keven et Cathy. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front et ses tempes.

_« Mon Dieu!_ songea-t-elle. _Est-ce possible que les sondes qui cherchaient Cathy il y a quelques heures fonctionnent toujours, provoquant des attaques occasionnelles?… Après tout, Sindy ne nous a-t-elle pas signifié que la petite n'était que partiellement délivrée?… »_

Effrayée, Sarah jeta un coup d'œil discret vers la fillette. À son grand soulagement, elle ne remarqua aucune réaction de surprise ou de douleur chez Cathy.

Peu à peu, ses douleurs et nausées se calmèrent mais la jeune femme demeurait inquiète.

« _Était-elle envoûtée? Les magiciens noirs comme les appelait Sindy lui jetaient-ils un sort? À moins que… »_

Mal à l'aise, Sarah déglutit et secoua la tête. D'une main douce et ferme, elle attrapa le poignet de Cathy et l'entraîna vers Keven et Éclair.

- Viens, ma puce. Partons d'ici.

Intriguée, Cathy scruta le visage de Sarah qui semblait avoir très peur et ses joues étaient toutes pâles.

- Ça va, tante Sarah? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Chut… Ça va aller, mon trésor. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

D'un pas vif, Sarah et Cathy se dirigèrent vers Keven. Aussitôt, le jeune homme souleva Cathy et l'installa confortablement sur Éclair. Puis, il fit de même avec Sarah. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Son teint était d'une pâleur inhabituelle. Mais sagement, il garda le silence et monta sur Éclair pendant que Sarah tendait sa gourde vers Cathy.

Un fracassant coup de tonnerre claqua brusquement et se répercuta dans les montagnes. Les trois cavaliers sursautèrent d'emblée. Le vent souffla avec force et les ténèbres engloutirent la lumière du jour malgré un après-midi encore jeune.

Terrifiés, Keven et Sarah se dévisagèrent. D'un commun accord, ils entourèrent de leurs bras leur petite protégée assise entre eux avant de reprendre courageusement la route.

***** À SUIVRE *****

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, nos héros et héroïnes ne sont pas au bout de leurs épreuves. Stanek et ses disciples sont très coriaces. La suite vous intéresse-t-elle? Si oui, faites-le moi savoir. Au plaisir de vous lire. **


	49. Nous sommes autrefois, Dana

**N.B. **** Merci, chère cousine Mimi de mon coeur, pour ton précédent commentaire sur le chapitre : « Sarah ». J'ai adoré ton bel humour. Et pour Sarah… Hum… Demande à dame cigogne ce qu'elle en pense… Et maintenant, pour en revenir à nos moutons, merci aussi de me suivre fidèlement dans mes délires paranoïaques X Filien, de m'encourager et de me motiver comme tu le fais sans relâche. Je t'aime, belle cousine adorée. Je remercie aussi mes deux petits nouveaux, Misaki 17 et Moris Risu. Vous me redonnez la motivation de poursuivre cette fanfiction X Files. Et pour les lectrices de la série « Mentaliste », « Le défi de Lisbon ». Ne désespérez pas, vous devriez avoir une suite bientôt! France**

**Manoir de Georges Stanek**

**Mardi : 13h.19 P.M.**

Peu à peu, Dana Scully revint à elle.

Sa tête lui faisait mal et son bras blessé refusait de se mouvoir. Grelottant de tous ses membres, elle se redressa péniblement. La tête lui tourna et elle eut un haut le cœur. Elle se retint de vomir et regarda autour d'elle. Tout d'abord, elle devait analyser la situation et savoir où elle était. Péniblement, Dana bougea son bras blessé et gémit de douleur en serrant les dents. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son visage. Ce fumier de Crowford l'avait salement amochée. Mais selon toute apparence, son bras n'était pas fracturé puisqu'elle parvenait à le bouger légèrement. Elle inspira profondément et examina son environnement en s'efforçant de garder son sang froid. Mais cela lui était difficile. Il se dégageait de cette prison sombre et humide une odeur de pourriture et de cruauté sauvage. Prisonnière de cet horrible cachot, Scully avait l'impression d'être séquestrée en enfer.

« _Ah! Si Mulder et Sindy étaient près d'elle!_songea la jeune femme. _Ils sauraient s'entraider. Malheureusement, les forces maléfiques avaient réussi à les séparer pour les affaiblir et leur faire subir dieu sait quoi.__** »**_

Des bruits de pas résonnant en écho sur un sol rocailleux la tira brusquement de ses réflexions morbides. Les pas approchaient rapidement et se dirigeaient vers elle.

Terrifiée, Dana replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui martelait les tympans. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et le rythme de sa respiration s'accéléra. Les poils de sa nuque et de ses bras se redressèrent tandis qu'une vague de chaleur et de froid la secouait toute entière. C'est alors qu'elle le ressentit brusquement au plus profond de ses cellules.

Il était là. Il revenait la chercher : **LE FÉTICHISTE!**

**Manoir de Georges Stanek**

**Mardi : 13h.22 P.M.**

Secoué d'un accès de rage contre Diana et sa bande d'adeptes, Mulder éclata :

**- **Je vous ai suivi dans votre stupide manoir. Maintenant, je veux savoir où est Scully. Dites-le moi! ordonna-t-il en jetant un regard furibond vers ses geôliers.

Ces salopards l'avait piégé. Personne ne le conduirait à Scully tant que cette bande de tarés n'aurait pas l'autorisation de leur grand patron. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Mulder se retrouvait prisonnier de ces monstres.

Le jour où il avait participé au sauvetage de Vickie, Mulder avait eu la chance de s'évader avec ses amis.

_**« **_Mais aujourd'hui, réussirait-il à sortir vivant de ce piège? Et qu'advenait-il de Scully, prisonnière de ces sadiques à l'esprit tordu?_** »**_

Mulder soupira bruyamment sans se soucier des bousculades de Diana et de ses adeptes qui l'entraînaient dans une crypte noire et humide.

**Forêt Navajo**

**Mardi : 13h.26 P.M.**

Une violente douleur à la tête et à l'abdomen la ralentit dans sa course. Le cœur battant, elle se recroquevilla en hoquetant. Un goût de sang lui monta à la gorge. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais Sindy n'y prêta aucune attention.

Le visage terrifié de Dana lui apparut subitement et la jeune voyante comprit que son amie courait un grave danger.

Un hoquet d'effroi s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Une longue seringue jetant des éclairs argentés s'enfonça dans le bras de Scully et l'aiguille piqua sa veine. À l'intérieur d'un tube transparent, un liquide rouge circula et plusieurs fioles rangées côte à côte se remplirent.

Le fétichiste, Donnie Foster, tendit la main du côté opposé à Scully et souleva lentement une paire de ciseau.

Sindy distingua nettement l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de son amie qui tenta de hurler. La jeune femme entendit faiblement son cri étouffé sous le bâillon collé sur sa bouche. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage du fétichiste lorsqu'il coupa une mèche des cheveux roux de Scully. La jeune femme se débattit mais son corps refusa de bouger._**»**_

Mais subitement, sans crier gare, Scully se libéra de son enveloppe terrestre et se retrouva dans une forêt près de Sindy. Perdue et abasourdie, elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'écria l'agente, effrayée. Où sommes-nous, Sindy?

- C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir, Dana, expliqua doucement Sindy en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amie. Désormais, nous sommes liées l'une à l'autre. J'ignore combien de temps nous resterons dans cette forêt car **ils** me cherchent aussi. Mais en ce moment, nous sommes protégées. Donnie Foster ne peut t'atteindre… Tu as sans doute deviné qu'il est l'un des leurs, n'est-ce pas?

Scully hocha la tête et laissa échapper un soupir tremblant de ses lèvres.

- Je croyais en avoir fini avec cette histoire de fétichiste, s'étrangla-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Émue par la détresse de son amie, Sindy lui pressa doucement le bras.

- Nous sommes pratiquement dans l'antre du diable, Dana. Ces salopards essaient de nous affaiblir en confrontant notre esprit à nos angoisses cachées car ce sont celles-là qui nous rendent vulnérables.

- Mais que pouvons-nous faire? s'enquit Dana qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Aussi désemparée que son amie, Sindy se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres.

« - _Approche, petite! Montre-toi à l'oncle Dave et tu oublieras tout ce que tu as vu__**… »**_

« - _Non! Jamais!_ » avait songé la fillette en serrant ses petits poings. « _Vous ne m'aurez pas! Même si j'ignore ce que c'est, vous ne me ferez pas subir le sort de mon amie!_ »

- Sindy?… s'inquiéta Dana en dévisageant sa camarade. Elle venait de remarquer l'expression terrifiée sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu es toute pâle! Est-ce que tu te sens bien?

- Ça… Ça va… bégaya Sindy. Un fragment de souvenir… Je ne sais plus s'il est réel ou non. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. Mais… ça me fout une trouille bleue**.**

Désireuse de rassurer son amie, Dana ouvrit la bouche mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tendit l'oreille, non pas son oreille physique mais un autre sens qu'elle ignorait posséder.

Au delà de la forêt, l'écho d'un sifflement lointain l'intrigua… Un grondement sourd… Puis…

« _J'entends le souffle d'une force inconnue_, songea Scully qui ne s'expliquait pas cette pensée subite. Une chose étrange va bientôt se produire_… Et lorsque cela arrivera, j'attraperai le mot qui me permettra de comprendre le sens de…_ »

Une exaltation euphorique, terrifiante, monta en elle comme un remous puissant. De violents spasmes secoua son corps. Prise d'intenses frissons, elle trembla de tout son être. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- Vois-tu le mot qui nous permettra de comprendre, Cinnie? s'informa Dana en essayant de maîtriser les battements effrénés de son cœur.

- Oui, souffla Sindy, son regard saphir semblant ailleurs comme si elle volait d'étoiles en étoiles. Je le vois. Et toi?

- Oui… Je crois…

Oubliant leur terreur, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire complice et lâchèrent prise afin de déchiffrer le mystérieux message qui s'imprégnait peu à peu dans leur esprit.. La tête renversée en arrière, elles contemplèrent le firmament et dérivèrent vers le ciel… Non. S'élevèrent. Puis, elles perçurent des voix qui semblaient venir de partout et nulle part… comme…

« _Nous flottons tous, là… en bas…_ _Nous volons dans le néant, le vide… Une plume poussée par la brise, des croassements lointains et… Uranus? Saturne? Ou…__** »**_

**- **Dana? S'enquit soudain Sindy les sortant toutes deux de leur étrange rêverie. Parviens-tu à déchiffrer le message?

Elle serra la main de son amie, distinguant à peine dans le brouillard les traits de son visage et sa silhouette floue.

- Oui, je crois**… **chuchota Dana en retenant un soupir tremblant. Et j'ai l'impression que le mot ou le message prend forme peu à peu.

- Alors, puisque qu'il en est ainsi, souffla Sindy, je pense que nous pouvons y aller. Tu te sens prête?

- Tout à fait, affirma Scully, d'un ton qu'elle voulait assuré. Mais prenons-nous par la main, Sindy… Est-ce que tu peux attraper ma main?

- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes liées l'une à l'autre... Pour un temps du moins.

Sindy tendit sa main vers Dana et sentit les doigts de la jeune femme se refermer sur son poignet. C'était un bon contact pour toutes les deux. Leurs forces se combinaient en une seule. C'était rassurant de trouver la consolation dans cet échange humain et chaleureux.

Les deux amies penchèrent leurs têtes vers l'arrière, le regard rivé vers le ciel qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Puis, elles s'élevèrent et planèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, à des kilomètres de hauteur. Un ciel vénusien, couvert de nuages roses et mauves, se confondait avec l'immensité de l'infini.

**Ça y était!**

Aussi légères que les plumes argentées d'une blanche colombe, les deux jeunes femmes flottèrent dans le vide infini de l'espace.

Tournant lentement la tête vers Scully, Sindy l'encouragea à serrer son poignet plus fort.

- Si tu es prête pour le grand saut, Dana… Alors, allons-y!

Les deux jeunes femmes s'élevèrent rapidement et s'enfoncèrent dans un brouillard inconnu qui les aspira dans un étrange vortex de lumière glauque. Puis, le temps d'un souffle, elles se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une immense forêt tropicale.

Le crépuscule tombait. Le feuillage des arbres qui les entouraient était luxuriant, profond et sauvagement parfumé. Il y poussait des plantes qu'elles n'avaient jamais vues. Réalisant que ce qu'elles avaient pris pour des arbres étaient en fait des fougères géantes, elles se dévisagèrent, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Tu entends ce que j'entends, Dana? s'écria Sindy pour couvrir le chant strident des oiseaux et le grondement puissant d'une rivière.

**- **Ouii! lâcha Scully sur le même ton. On dirait le rugissement du Colorado s'ouvrant un chemin dans le Grand Canyon.

Leurs visages luisants de fines gouttelettes de transpiration, les deux amies réalisèrent qu'il se dégageait de ce monde inconnu une chaleur torride et inhabituelle. Certes, il pouvait faire chaud en Californie pendant l'été; mais jamais elles n'avaient ressenti une telle impression de chaleur et d'humidité.

Des lambeaux d'une brume épaisse et fumeuse stagnaient dans les dépressions du relief et s'enroulaient autour de leurs jambes. Bizarrement, cette brume avait l'odeur âcre du bois vert qui brûle.

Sindy et Dana se dirigèrent en silence vers le grondement de l'eau, s'ouvrant un chemin dans l'étrange végétation. Des lianes comme des cordes pendaient entre certains arbres semblables à des hamacs de toile d'araignée. Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent lorsqu'elles perçurent un bruit sec de branches écrasées dans les buissons évoquant un animal plus gros qu'un daim.

Elles s'arrêtèrent, le temps de regarder autour d'elles et de faire un tour d'horizon. L'écho feutré de battements d'ailes au-dessus de leur tête les intrigua. Effrayées, Sindy et Dana se tapirent au passage d'une escadrille de chauves-souris.

Jamais Dana n'en avait vu d'aussi gigantesques. Encore plus terrifiée que la nuit où elle avait vu son père transformé en vampire, la jeune femme retint un hoquet de terreur.

La tranquillité et la totale étrangeté de ce paysage équatorial s'avéraient terrifiantes mais son étrange familiarité avait quelque chose de pire encore.

« - Pas besoin de paniquer, Dana, se gronda-t-elle en silence. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, une vision ou quelque chose comme ça. En réalité, Sindy et moi, sommes toujours dans la forêt à escalader cette foutue montagne qui nous conduira vers Ellie et son peuple de même que vers les petites et les autres membres du club des Tigres. Puis bientôt, Mulder et Paul seront pris d'une telle frousse qu'ils vont nous tirer de là en nous réveillant brusquement._ »_

« - Pourquoi refuses-tu de croire, Dana? » chuchota la voix de Sindy dans son esprit.

« - Parce que je suis morte de trouille, voilà pourquoi », songea Scully en guise de réponse.

N'empêche! Observa la rouquine en son for intérieur: l'une des chauves-souris avait une aile en lambeaux au point qu'elle voyait des rayons de soleil briller à travers. Et quand elle et Sindy passèrent en dessous d'une fougères géantes, elles aperçurent une chenille jaune bien grasse qui arpentait une large feuille verte, laissant son ombre derrière elle. Des bestioles minuscules grouillaient sur le corps de la chenille. Si cela n'était qu'un rêve, pensa Scully, jamais elle n'en avait fait d'aussi clair.

- Ne lâche surtout pas ma main, Dana! cria brusquement Sindy. Viens! Suis-moi!

Les deux femmes continuèrent courageusement d'avancer en direction du rugissement de l'eau. Le tapis de brume qui recouvrait le terrain jusqu'à la hauteur de leurs genoux était si dense qu'elles ignoraient si leurs pieds touchaient ou non le sol.

Scully n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cette expérience absolument délirante lui donnait le vertige.

Le torrent de la rivière dévalait en bouillonnant une passe étroite ouverte dans un immense rocher friable. Sur l'autre rive, elle et Sindy, les yeux agrandis de stupéfaction, contemplaient les strates de pierres érodées qui marquaient l'enfoncement du lit, rouge, orange, rouge encore.

- Pas question de traverser ce tumulte sur ces rochers! hurla Sindy pour se faire entendre au travers le rugissement de la rivière. Ça serait du pur suicide!

- Tu as raison! répliqua Scully en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Pour traverser cela, il nous faudrait un pont suspendu. Et si nous tombons, nous serons entraînées par le courant ou écrabouillées. Les éléments sont trop puissants!

Le grondement de l'eau dénotait une rage folle et amère. Tandis que Sindy et Dana qui se soutenaient mutuellement contemplaient bouche bée ce spectacle à la fois grandiose et terrifiant, un poisson rose argenté bondit, faisant un saut d'une hauteur incroyable pour engloutir les insectes qui tourbillonnaient en nuage au-dessus de l'eau. Jamais les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient vu de poissons semblables de leur vie, même pas dans un livre ou dans des encyclopédies virtuelles.

Brusquement, des oiseaux pullullèrent dans le ciel en poussant des cris rauques, non pas par douzaines mais par myriades, au point qu'à un moment, leur nuage noir cacha le soleil. Ensuite, quelque chose d'autre se produisit. Un bruit d'écrasement dans les buissons, un bruit qui se prolongea sur plusieurs minutes.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sindy et Dana tentèrent vivement un demi-tour et observèrent un animal ressemblant à une antilope courir comme l'éclair vers le sud-est. Les yeux toujours agrandis, Sindy plongea son regard dans celui de Scully et cria à son oreille :

- Nous devons rester lier l'une à l'autre, Dana. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne lâche surtout pas ma main. Je sens qu'il va se produire quelque chose. Les animaux le pressentent**.**

Scully démontra d'un signe de tête qu'elle avait compris. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune intention de lâcher le poignet de Sindy et elle ressentait qu'il en était de même pour son amie. **Oh, non! Pas question**_**.**_

Des oiseaux passèrent au-dessus de leur tête pour se poser en masse plus loin au sud. D'autres bêtes bondirent bruyamment près d'elles. Puis, un silence troublé uniquement par le grondement régulier de la rivière leur parut lourd de menace.

Mal à l'aise, Dana n'aimait pas cette ambiance du tout. Sindy non plus d'ailleurs, constata la jeune femme en observant le visage fermé de son amie.

Ses cheveux se hérissèrent soudain sur sa nuque. La peur lui vrillant le ventre, Scully chercha de nouveau la main de Sindy, la pressant plus fort. Sa camarade l'imita avec verve.

- Quel est cet endroit, Sindy? cria Scully. Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et murmura : Au fait… As-tu trouvé le mot?

- Seigneur, oui! jubila Sindy, ses yeux aux nuances de saphir brillant d'excitation**. **Je viens enfin de le trouver ce foutu mot! Nous sommes « autrefois », Dana... Autrefois!

Dana acquiesça. Elle venait elle aussi d'attraper le mot et d'en comprendre le sens.

« Oui, autrefois comme dans : il était une fois, il y a très longtemps, quand tous les humains vivaient dans la forêt et que personne n'habitait ailleurs. »

Dana sut alors, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elle et Sindy se trouvaient dans une forêt vieille de millions d'années; dans quelque inimaginable passé, bien avant l'époque glaciaire quand l'Amérique du Nord connaissait un climat aussi tropical que l'Amazonie d'aujourd'hui… si aujourd'hui existait toujours.

Une fois de plus, Dana et Sindy étudièrent anxieusement leur environnement, s'attendant à voir un brontosaure redresser son cou immense contre le ciel et baisser son regard de reptile dans leur direction, la gueule pleine de boue et de plantes déracinées. À moins qu'un tigre à dents de sabre bondissent sur elles, pauvres proies faciles, pour les dévorer en guise de petit déjeuner.

- Nous sommes « autrefois », Dana, répéta Sindy d'une voix tremblante. Il y a dix millions d'années ou peut-être plus. Mais nous y sommes bien et quelque chose va se produire. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit mais ce quelque chose s'approche de nous, Dana!… J'ai la trouille! Je veux que ça finisse! Je veux que nous revenions d'où nous sommes parties! Oh! Paul!… Mulder!… Je vous en prie, tirez-nous de là! C'est comme si nous étions tombées dans une image. Je vous en supplie, aidez-nous!_** »**_

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Sindy sentit la main de Dana se raidir contre la sienne. Puis, le silence lourd qui régnait dans la forêt se rompit. Une vibration grave et régulière triturait la peau tendue de leurs tympans et croissait lentement. Sans âge, cette vibration dépouillée de toute tonalité était simplement là.

« _Au commencement était le verbe__.__A__u commencement__…__ le mot, le monde… le…?_** »**

Un son sans âme**…**

Se serrant la main plus fort, Dana et Sindy tâtonnèrent de leur autre main l'arbre sur lequel elles s'agrippaient désespérément. Une expression de pure terreur se peignit sur leur visage lorsqu'elles déposèrent leurs paumes sur l'arrondi de l'écorce et ressentirent une vibration brûlante à l'intérieur du tronc. Bouches bées, elles réalisèrent que cette vibration atteignait la plante de leurs pieds sous la forme d'un picotement régulier qui montait le long de leurs chevilles, de leurs mollets, de leurs genoux et transformait leurs tendons en diapasons excités. Sindy et Dana ne faisaient plus qu'une avec cette étrange vibration qui augmentait, augmentait. Elle venait du ciel, de la terre, de partout.

Hypnotisées, fascinées, les deux femmes levèrent la tête.

Le soleil ressemblait à une pièce fondue, un cercle de feu dans les brumes basses entouré d'un halo d'humidité. En dessous, la luxuriante et verdoyante forêt gardait un silence absolu.

Sindy et Dana comprirent alors ce que signifiait leur vision. Dans cet _**« **_**Autrefois** », toutes deux allaient bientôt assister à l'arrivée de « **l'enfer **» sur terre.

La vibration se dota soudain d'une voix, d'un grondement sourd qui monta en crescendo jusqu'à devenir insupportable.

Dana et Sindy se bouchèrent les oreilles, criant sans entendre leur cri. Un mince filet de sang coula de leurs narines mais les jeunes femmes n'y prêtèrent aucune attention.

À l'ouest, les nuages n'étaient plus qu'un rougeoiement d'incendies, un ruisseau de flammes qui devint rivière, puis se métamorphosa en un fleuve pourpre. Un objet de feu rompit dans sa chute la couche des nuages enflammés et un vent s'éleva. Un vent brûlant, desséchant, âcre de fumée et suffocant. La forme gigantesque s'étendit dans le ciel et dessina une tête de chalumeau trop éclatante pour être regardée. Des arcs électriques en jaillissaient comme des coups de fouet au sillage de tonnerre.

« - Un vaisseau spatial_!_ haleta Sindy qui tomba à genoux en se cachant les yeux. Oh, mon Dieu! C'est un vaisseau spatial! »

Cependant, Sindy croyait qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un vaisseau spatial même s'il se déplaçait à travers l'espace. Et quelle que fût cette chose tombée du ciel, elle était venue d'un lieu bien plus loin qu'une autre étoile ou une autre galaxie. L'appellation « _**vaisseau spatial » **_était ce qui avait surgi de son esprit parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de catégoriser ce que ses yeux voyaient.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Dana et Sindy sursautèrent. Une violente explosion suivit d'un rugissement prolongé et d'une secousse sismique les jetèrent sur le sol brûlant.

À tâtons, Sindy chercha la main de Dana.

Une deuxième explosion retentit, sourde, fracassante.

Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, Sindy et Dana se blottirent l'une contre l'autre. Au-dessus de leur tête, une boule flamboyante surmontée d'une colonne de fumée se perdit dans le ciel.

Submergées par l'horreur, les deux jeunes femmes s'appuyèrent l'une sur l'autre pour se remettre debout. Le souffle court, elles s'enfuirent le long de la rivière sans se soucier à quel point elles frôlait le bord escarpé du ravin.

Scully trébucha, perdit l'équilibre, glissa sur la terre agitée de tremblements et se pela le tibia; Sindy tomba à son tour et déchira son pantalon.

Avec le vent, leur parvenait l'odeur de la forêt qui brûlait. La fumée allait en s'épaississant. Se relevant péniblement, Sindy et Dana échangèrent un regard affolé et coururent à toutes jambes. Elles prenaient conscience qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules à s'enfuir. Des bêtes couraient aussi, fuyant la fumée, le feu et la mort dans le feu. Elles fuyaient une force maléfique apparentées aux premières portes de l'enfer. **Qu'importe!** Le nouvel arrivant dans le monde terrestre puait le mal!

Suffocant sous la fumée âcre, Dana toussa. Sindy en fit autant. Plus dense que jamais, la fumée oblitérait les verts, les gris et les rouges du jour. Pour la énième fois, Sindy trébucha et tomba. Terrifiée, Dana sentit qu'elle perdait la main de son amie. Fébrile, elle la chercha désespérément mais ne la trouva pas.

- Sindy! paniqua-t-elle, secouée par une violente quinte de toux. Sindy! Où es-tu?** SINDY! SINDY!** Mais aucune trace de Sindy. **Disparue!** Elle n'était nulle part. Seul, l'écho lointain et désespérée d'une voix lui répondit :

- **DANA! DANA! Ne LUI MONTRE PAS QUE TU L'AS RECONN…**

Puis, plus rien. Quelque chose d'innommable avait brusquement coupé la communication entre elles. Horrifiées, les deux jeunes femme réalisèrent que les forces sataniques avaient réussi à rompre leur lien, les obligeant à réintégrer leurs corps.

Dana eut à peine le temps de revenir qu'une main de fer se plaqua sur son visage. Une odeur d'éther lui serra brutalement la gorge. Étourdie, sa vue se brouilla et ses membres s'engourdirent. Elle résista mais en vain. L'effet de la drogue était trop puissant et la jeune femme perdit conscience. Aussi facilement qu'une poupée de chiffon, des bras solides la soulevèrent. Le regard froid et autoritaire, Jack Crowford qui venait de descendre dans la cave signifia à Donnie Foster de s'écarter de son chemin.

Foster pencha hypocritement la tête vers le sol.

Un cafard aussi gros que le poing d'un homme se sauva à la vitesse de l'éclair quand le vaisseau lumineux de la lampe de Jack balaya le plancher humide et poussiéreux.

- Occupe-toi de la section des prisonnières, Donnie. Tu connais la procédure à suivre avant la cérémonie, n'est-ce pas? Rien ne doit être fait au hasard.

Un sourire de carnassier écarta les lèvres de Crowford tandis qu'il contemplait d'un regard glacial le visage endormi de Scully.

- Oui, monsieur, rétorqua humblement Donnie Foster. Comptez sur moi, monsieur. Il jeta un œil sur Scully avant d'oser demander à son supérieur. Mais que ferez-vous d'elle, monsieur?

Le sourire prédateur de Jack s'élargit.

**- **Je vais la conduire à son petit « trou-du-cul » de Fox Mulder. Je veux que chacun ressente la souffrance de l'autre. Je veux aussi que la « gardienne» et son imbécile de fiancé participent à la fête afin que tout soit au point pour la cérémonie des sacrifices. **Enfin, JE VEUX LEURS ENFANTS** ainsi que l'enveloppe terrestre de la petite messagère parce que telle est la volonté de notre maître! conclut-il en éclatant d'un rire diabolique.

Sans cesser de ricaner, Jack détacha son regard sans âme du corps endormi de Scully, pivota et disparut dans les ténèbres. Il tenait enfin sa revanche. Cette petite peste de rouquine allait cruellement regretter de l'avoir repoussé, jadis. Elle lui appartenait maintenant, ainsi qu'au maître de l'enfer.

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

**N. B. : Voulez-vous la suite? Si oui, comment Scully et Mulder pourront-ils sortir de ce piège qui se referme sur eux? Et qu'advient-il de Sindy, Paul et les autres? Sauront-ils sauver leurs compagnons ou tomberont-ils dans les griffes de Stanek et sa bande à leur tour? Chers lecteurs et lectrices, je vous laisse deviner et… Au plaisir de vous lire bientôt.**


End file.
